Un Regalo del Futuro
by Nebel Engel
Summary: Hermione se encuentra con un pequeño viajero del tiempo que dice ser hijo suyo y de Draco. Él no la conocía a ella, le teme a su padre y no se percata de que no está en su tiempo. ¿Cómo podría llegar a existir el fruto de una relación prohibida? DM/HG
1. Cuando suenan las Campanas

_N/A: Mi nuevo fic, esta vez con una idea original (o semi-original), sacada de Cumbres Borrascosas (Excelente libro, lo recomiendo a cualquiera que sepa apreciar un drama), pero la historia no tiene nada que ver con ese libro, tan sólo la inspiración de un personaje._

_Sumario: Cuatro años después de la derrota de Voldermort, un niño aparece en la propiedad de los Malfoys y dice ser hijo de Draco y Hermione; pero ninguno de los dos tiene memoria de haber tenido un hijo. Cada uno debe lidiar con sus respectivas parejas y el niño que los reclama como padres. _

--

Era un día como cualquier otro en Gran Bretaña cuando Hermione Granger fue despertada por el timbre de su departamento de Londres. Miró el reloj despertador que tenía sobre una mesa de noche al costado de su cama, eran las 6 de la mañana. Ante la insistencia del visitante, se levantó a regañadientes y se puso una salida de cama para ir a contestar el llamado.

Mirando por la apertura de la puerta, se despertó completamente por la sorpresa de ver a quien no veía desde hacía al menos 4 años: Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó al entreabrir la puerta. Lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba muy bien arreglado para lo hora que era, y a su lado había un niño que no podía tener mas de 8 años. Apenas pudo tomarse un momento para observar que el niño era casi un calco de él.

"Vengo a devolverte a tu hijo."—hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda para apuntar al niño, que apenas le llegaba a la cintura. —"Agradécemelo manteniéndolo lejos de mi casa."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? Es muy temprano para bromas."

"Mira, no me interesa qué problemas tengas en tu casa..."—al decir esto, puso una mano en la puerta para abrirla completamente, empujando a Hermione al mismo tiempo—"No es mi asunto, pero no tengo porqué encontrarme con tus pequeñas sorpresas."

"¿Pero qué haces?" se quejó ella al ver como Malfoy hacía pasar al niño—que no dejaba de observarla con asombro pero no decía una palabra—dentro de su casa.

"Y si vuelve a suceder algo así, ten por seguro que llamaré a servicios sociales." Acto seguido, dio una media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero Hermione lo detuvo agarrándolo de una manga.

"Espera! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Yo no tengo hijos!"

Draco se dio vuelta lentamente para mirarla a la cara con una distinguida expresión de disgusto. "Pues yo tampoco, y no pienso hacerme cargo de uno que dice ser tuyo."

La tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a desprenderse de su manga.

"Malfoy! No puedes venir aquí a las 6 de la mañana y dejarme con—" Su frase terminó con el cierre de la puerta de su departamento a manos de Malfoy, quien ya no se encontraría a kilómetros de distancia.

Hermione se quedó observando anonadada por un rato el punto donde lo vio por última vez, hasta que recordó que tenía un niño en su sala de estar. Se dio vuelta lentamente, aun con una marcada expresión de confusión en su rostro, y se dirigió al niño, el cual no se había movido de la posición donde Draco lo había dejado.

"No nos han presentado...soy Hermione, ¿tu cómo te llamas, pequeño?" Usó una voz muy maternal, suave y dulce para tratarlo, ya que, sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo, la culpa no era del niño.

"Sebastian..."—parecía que al niño le costará hablar, y cuando finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, no quiso agregar más nada.

"Bien, Sebastian. ¿Por qué no te pones cómodo y me explicas cómo acabaste aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

El niño, Hermione notó, tenía los mismos ojos de Draco Malfoy, su cabello era bastante similar, tan sólo de un rubio más oscuro que el platinado de los Malfoy, y enrulado en vez de liso. Sus rasgos tan similares a los del hombre al que le recordaba contrastaban mucho con la expresión tan tímida y desconcertada que tenía; ver a aquél niño era como transportarse años atrás a Hogwarts y ver al pequeño Draco Malfoy, pero con una expresión ingenua e inocente en vez de la odiosa expresión que siempre usaba el mayor.

"Papá me despertó, pero no me reconocía. Me asusté porque pensé que debía haber estado bebiendo mucho y corrí al dormitorio de mis abuelos, lejos de él, pero cuando llegué allí, ellos tampoco me reconocieron..."—el niño pausó un momento, parecía estar muy incomodo contando aquello, pero en ningún momento quiso quitar sus ojos de Hermione.—"...mis abuelos también se enfadaron mucho; cuando me preguntaron dónde estaban mis padres, les señalé a papá, y ellos se quedaron mirándolo y él les juró una y otra vez que no tenía hijos."

"Espera un momento..."—Hermione lo interrumpió—"¿Lo que me estás contando sucedió en casa de los Malfoy?"—El niño asintió con la cabeza tímidamente—"¿Estás diciendo que eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy?"—Hermione lo miraba de forma incrédula, pero el niño volvió a asentir. ¿Cómo podía ser?

"¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeño?"

"Siete."

Ella no podía evitar dudar de la veracidad de las palabras del niño, ¿Sería posible que Draco Malfoy hubiera tenido un hijo a los 15 años y 7 años más tarde, al reencontrarse con él, lo negara en frente de sus padres? Rectificando—pensó Hermione—lo más raro sería que el tener un niño a los 15 años, pero no era imposible.

"¿Y por qué te trajo aquí?"

"Porque tu eres mi madre."

Lo más increíble de todo era que el niño parecía absolutamente sincero, y si no lo era, mentía demasiado bien. Sus ojos eran expectantes, e incluso esperanzados; su voz era delicada y tímida, sus manos estaban enlazadas detrás de su espalda, su mentón alzado para poder observarla mejor desde allí abajo.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Tras la impresión de escuchar algo así, lo único que le quedaba por deducir era que el pequeño que se encontraba en su sala de estar era, probablemente, un niño abandonado y dejado al cuidado de los Malfoy—muy probablemente hijo de Malfoy porque eran casi idénticos—que había sido engañado para creer que ella era su madre, de modo que Malfoy no tendría que responsabilizarse por él.

"Mi abuela Narcissa; ella me regaló una foto tuya, siempre la tengo conmigo."—acto seguido, sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo y se la mostró. Hermione, incrédula, la tomó y se quedó observándola por un rato largo.

Allí estaba ella, en una foto mágica, sonriendo y saludando con la mano. Sus rulos estaban muy bien peinados, usaba un vestido de verano que no reconocía, y detrás se veía una playa con palmeras que tampoco reconocía. En total, no tenía memoria de que alguna vez le hubieran sacado una foto así.

"¿Narcissa Malfoy te dijo que yo era tu madre?"

Sebastian asintió nuevamente y pidió la foto elevando la mano para que se la devolviera.

¿Por qué Narcissa Malfoy haría algo así? Hermione le devolvió la foto y se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar, miró su reloj: eran las 6:14 am; ahora mismo—pensó—debería de estar durmiendo en su cama, plácidamente, y no ocupándose de los problemas familiares de los Malfoy. Giró levemente la cara para volver a mirar al niño, que aún estaba parado en el mismo lugar, mirándola expectante, y algo ruborizado.

"¿Y por qué te diría algo así?"

"Yo le pregunté." El pequeño Sebastian movió los hombros con algo de indiferencia; Hermione suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

"A ver..."—aun en la misma posición, Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería organizar los hechos.—"Según dices, hoy despertaste y por alguna razón ni tu padre ni tus abuelos te reconocieron, tu abuela te dijo que yo era tu madre, y tu padre te trajo conmigo."

"No."—ante su escueta respuesta, Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose si en realidad todo no sería parte de una extraña broma de los Malfoy.

"¿Entonces cómo sucedió todo?"

"Hace mucho tiempo que la abuela me dijo quien eras; pero sólo hoy mi padre me trajo contigo. Tenía tu foto en la mano y me la quitó..."—al decir esto, el niño puso una cara de odio exactamente igual a la que siempre caracterizó al mismo Draco Malfoy del que estaban hablando—"...me preguntó por qué tenía una foto tuya y le dije que porque eras mi madre; entonces me trajo aquí."

Ella volvió a suspirar y se reacomodó para ponerse cara a cara con el niño. "A ver, Sebastian, pareces muy convencido de todo esto, pero dime la verdad, ¿te están obligando a jugarme una mala pasada? ¿O es por gusto?"

A Hermione se le rompió el corazón cuando vio cómo empezaban a caer lágrimas de los ojos del pequeño Sebastian, quien enseguida le dio la espalda para ocultar su rostro y refregarse la cara con las manos en un intento de ocultarlas. Ella se levantó del sofá y le puso una mano en un hombro. "Está bien, pequeño, no tienes por qué llorar."

El niño negó violentamente con la cabeza y apenas un momento después se dio vuelta para mirarla a la cara, ya sin lágrimas pero con los ojos rojizos. "Lo siento, el abuelo Lucius dice que sólo los débiles lloran, yo no quiero ser débil."

Eso sonaba típico de un Malfoy, pensó Hermione con disgusto. Acto seguido acercó una mano al rostro del niño y lo acarició con delicadeza. "No te preocupes por lo que diga él, llorar no es de débiles, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras conmigo."

A pesar de sus palabras, el niño se negó rotundamente a permitirse llorar, explicándole que Lucius sabía lo que era mejor para un Malfoy, y que para estar al nivel de su apellido, debía comportarse como uno.

"Los Malfoy no lloran."

"De acuerdo." Hermione acabó por rendirse, intentar que el niño cambiara de idea parecía imposible, su tozudez también era muy característica de Draco. "¿Sabes de dónde sacó tu abuela aquella foto que me mostraste?"

Más tranquilo, el pequeño Sebastian asintió y sin titubear respondió: "Mi padre la hizo, estabas con él de vacaciones, fue antes de que yo naciera."

"Nunca he estado de vacaciones con él, Sebastian."

El niño se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir.

"Y también puedo estar segura de que no he tenido hijos, ¿sabes?"

Sebastian miró al suelo, parecía estar reprimiendo las ganas de llorar otra vez. Hermione puso una mano en su hombro y le pidió que la mirara a la cara. "Entiendo que debe ser muy difícil vivir con los Malfoy, y a veces cuando somos pequeños nos gusta inventar historias para no tener que lidiar con la realidad..."—el pequeño empezó a temblar de la angustia, pero ella prosiguió—"...tu padre te ha dejado aquí y yo me encargaré de que no tengas que regresar con él, pero debemos concentrarnos en lo que es real, ¿de acuerdo?"

Al niño pareció iluminársele el rostro al oír sus últimas palabras, levantó la cara de repente y le mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante. "¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

Incomoda, Hermione se quedó muda por tercera vez en lo que iba del día. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a un niño tan adorable e indefenso como el que tenía frente a sus ojos? Fomentar sus ilusiones no sería lo mejor, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo y desamparado, o peor, devolverlo a la casa de los Malfoy.

"Claro, te quedarás conmigo por ahora." Sebastian saltó de alegría y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza; le dijo gracias una y otra vez, y sólo después de un buen rato y una leve súplica la dejó.

"Me temo que no tengo mucho espacio para ti, espero que no te importe."

El departamento de Hermione consistía de una cocina-comedor, una sala de estar, un baño y una habitación. Era pequeño, pero más que suficiente para una sola persona.

Sebastian miró a su alrededor por primera vez, probablemente calculando el espacio del lugar y comparándolo con el lujo al que estaba acostumbrado. "Puedo dormir en el piso, no me importa mientras me quede contigo."

Era muy curioso, el niño tenía todo el aspecto y educación de un Malfoy, y aún así estaba dispuesto a dejar su habitual lujo por estar con ella. Debía ser muy terrible vivir con los Malfoy, supuso Hermione. Lo que no podía comprender era cómo podían abandonarlo así como así, y además querer adjudicárselo a ella.

"¿Con quién vivías antes de quedarte con los Malfoy, Sebastian?" le preguntó Hermione mientras le servía el desayuno en el comedor diario; tenía que sacarle información, dilucidar de algún modo quién era la verdadera madre del niño.

"Siempre he vivido con ellos, son mi familia." Su respuesta fue acompañada por una mirada de confusión, como si no entendiera por qué ella hacía preguntas tan obvias.

"¿Siempre? ¿Desde que naciste?"

"Nací allí, en la mansión Malfoy." Al decir esto, el niño no quiso ya mirarla a los ojos, y en vez, miró su plato de comida con tristeza.

Parecía que al pequeño Sebastian le costaba hablar sobre su infancia, así como de todo lo relacionado con su madre. ¿Qué le habrían hecho al pobre niño? Hermione se enfadaba de sólo pensarlo. Pero lo que no tenía sentido era que nunca había tenido informe alguno sobre aquel niño, en todos los allanamientos que se habían hecho en la mansión de los Malfoy, se habría descubierto la presencia de aquel niño, es decir, sería de conocimiento público la existencia de un cuarto miembro de la familia, y aún quedaba inconcluso lo de la madre del niño, ¿qué le habría pasado a ella? ¿Lo habría abandonado tras su nacimiento? No podía haber sido una buena madre para dejarlo con los Malfoy, incluso si eran su familia.

Hermione miró el reloj de la cocina, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana. Era jueves, y en una hora debía ir a trabajar. Tenía un puesto en el Ministerio como abogada en el departamento de defensa de las criaturas mágicas, tendría que llevar al niño consigo al trabajo. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían sus superiores?—sólo el pensarlo la estresó notoriamente—Quizás podría pasar desapercibido... Lo bueno era que tenía a pocos minutos los tribunales, a donde iría a presentar el caso del pequeño Sebastian, probablemente a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Seguro que no quieres regresar a tu hogar, Sebastian?"

El niño no dudo ni un segundo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, quiero quedarme contigo." El problema era que Hermione no podía quedarse con un niño que no le pertenecía, si impugnaba la paternidad de Malfoy y pedía que se le quitara la custodia, el niño iría a parar con cualquier otra familia dispuesta a cuidar de él, eso si no se encontraba a su verdadera madre y por alguna razón se le permitía quedárselo, en el supuesto de que en realidad nunca lo haya abandonado como Hermione suponía.

--

A/N: ¿Qué tal la idea? Estoy escribiendolo en Español antes que en Inglés en compensación por mi otro fic "Entre Maldiciones y Malfoys" (el cual traduciré más rápido de lo que escribiré nuevos capítulos para este fic). Dejad vuestros comentarios, ¿gusta o no gusta? Y poned la historia en "Story Alert" si quereis seguirla (os llegará un email de aviso cada vez que suba nuevos capítulos).


	2. La inocencia de un Niño

Al principio le costó, pero terminó por arreglar al niño de modo que estuviera presentable para acompañarla al trabajo. Tuvo que transfigurar sus ropas, ya que estaba en pijamas, y mojar su cabello para poder peinar sus rulos, lo cual no surtió el efecto esperado, y en consecuencia tuvo que usar la misma crema mágica que usaba para su cabello.

"Has quedado muy bien, Sebastian."—Dijo ella, orgullosa por su trabajo—"Prométeme que te portaras muy bien en mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?"

El niño asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, ansioso por acompañarla. Hermione no se imaginaba por qué estaría tan emocionado por pasar un día con ella en su oficina. Al llegar vía flú al Ministerio de Magia, llevó al niño de la mano a través de los corredores, saludando a colegas y compañeros, que la miraban extrañados, como si no pasara nada. Esperaba que si no daba demasiadas explicaciones, no se le daría tanta importancia al niño y pasaría desapercibido.

Por suerte Sebastian resultó comportarse de forma excepcional, como si fuera un niño mucho mayor. Se quedó callado la primera hora que estuvo en su oficina, mientras ella revisaba papeles; Hermione cada tanto lo miraba para ver que estaba haciendo, y cada vez que lo hacía el niño estaba observándola con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Era una situación bastante extraña.

"Debes estar aburrido. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí, ¿quieres leer algo?"

Sebastian asintió, y Hermione le ofreció unas revistas de moda, era eso o los libros y revistas de derecho y criaturas mágicas que adornaban las estanterías de su oficina. El niño pasaba las páginas de la revista sin ningún interés, no llegó ni a la mitad de la revista cuando decidió que prefería observar a Hermione en silencio en vez de continuar viendo aquel catálogo.

"¿Te interesaría más un bestiario?"

"En mi casa hay muchos bestiarios y ya los he leído todos, pero nunca vi un libro de derecho."

Hermione sonrió irónicamente para sus adentros, por supuesto que una familia como los Malfoy no tendría libros de derecho, sino libros para ir contra el derecho. "¿Qué te interesaría más? ¿Un tratado sobre las criaturas mágicas o un compendio de leyes sobre el derecho de los centauros?" Supuso ella que esos dos libros serían los más sencillos que podría leer un niño de esa edad, y los que encontraría más interesantes, pero Sebastian apuntó con su pequeño dedo a un estante muy arriba, donde estaban los libros que Hermione rara vez utilizaba para su trabajo.

"Derecho de Familia."

"Vaya." –Era un libro bastante complicado para un niño de su edad, pero Hermione comprendía por qué le interesaba tanto el tema, y se sorprendió de que el pequeño se quedara leyéndolo—sólo se detenía momentáneamente para asegurarse de que ella continuara en su lugar—durante las restantes 4 horas que quedaban antes del almuerzo.

"¿Encontraste algo de interés?" le preguntó ella mientras lo llevaba de la mano fuera de la oficina, era hora de almorzar y no podía llevarlo a la cafetería—no podría evitar preguntas allí—así que decidió comprarle un emparedado en un local fuera del Ministerio, para que comiera mientras caminaban hacía los tribunales.

"Si, quería asegurarme de poder quedarme contigo. Tu libro dice que si demostramos que no vivo en buenas condiciones con mi padre, puedes reclamar toda mi custodia y no tendré que volver a verlo."

Quizás era mejor no contestar a eso, pensó ella, ya que lo único que podía decirle era que en principio debía tener una custodia compartida—lo cual no era el caso—, y además, debía ser su madre, lo cual tampoco era el caso. Así que decidió inquirir más en el tema de su familia, ya que él lo había sacado.

"¿Y en qué te basas? ¿Por qué no vives en buenas condiciones con él?"

"Porque es muy malo conmigo, me odia."

"¿Por qué dices que te odia? No creo que nadie pueda odiarte, Sebastian, mucho menos tu propio padre."

El niño negó con la cabeza y prefirió mirar al suelo en vez de contestar. Por lo visto era un tema duro para tratar con él. Sería mejor indagar sobre los demás.

"¿Y que hay de tus abuelos? ¿Ellos te tratan bien?"

"Si, ellos si me tratan bien, siempre han cuidado de mi; pero tu tienes prioridad antes que ellos para hacerte cargo de mi."

Sebastian estaba muy convencido de que Hermione se quedaría con él; le rompía el corazón escucharlo tan esperanzado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nada bueno saldría de fomentar sus ideas, no podía darle esa esperanza, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder impedir que regresara con los Malfoy, quienes claramente no eran buenos para el muchacho, si este estaba tan desesperado por dejarlos.

"Eso lo decidirá un juez."

Hermione tenía 24 años, se había graduado de abogada hacía unos pocos meses atrás, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, tenía novio y toda una vida por delante, en verdad no podía hacerse cargo de un niño con el que no tenía relación alguna. Lo mejor era dejar que la ley se hiciera cargo de él.

En el departamento de denuncias, Hermione le pidió al pequeño Sebastian que se sentara en la sala de espera mientras ella hablaba con uno de los encargados; era sorprendente cómo obedecía y lo bien que se comportaba. _'Eso de seguro lo ha sacado de su madre.' _Dedujo ella, ya que las descriptas no eran características de Draco Malfoy.

"A ver, señorita Granger. Me está diciendo que esta mañana Draco Malfoy abandonó a su hijo en la puerta de su casa, diciendo que no tenía nada que ver con él."

"Así es, Señor Whitlock."

"¿Y usted está segura de que es hijo de él?"

"Es lo que dice el niño."

"Según usted me ha dicho, el niño también creer ser hijo suyo."

"Pero no lo es."

El encargado se quedó mirándola pensativo, Hermione se daba cuenta de que su relato tenía tanto sentido como él del niño. En verdad existía la posibilidad de que no fuera hijo de Malfoy, pero describió tan bien la casa de los Malfoy y a cada integrante de su familia...además estaba el hecho de que era idéntico a Draco.

"¡Tan sólo mírelo! ¡Es la viva imagen de Draco Malfoy cuando era pequeño! En cambio, no se parece en nada a mi."

"Aunque hubiera conocido al Señor Malfoy a esa edad, Doctora, me temo que no puedo basarme en imágenes para comprobar su relato."

"¿Entonces qué pasa ahora?"

"Si Usted declara que no es la madre del niño, y Draco Malfoy hace lo mismo, sólo nos quedará iniciar una investigación y encontrar a sus verdaderos padres. Le informaré cuando los encontremos para que pueda presentar la demanda, Doctora Granger."

"¿Y si no tiene padres?"

"Irá a un hogar sustituto. No se preocupe, no volverá a molestarla."

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el pecho al escuchar aquello, por alguna razón no le parecía correcto oír decir que nunca volvería a verlo, el niño estaba tan ilusionado con ella... pero sería lo mejor para ambos, no podía apegarse con cualquier niño que se encontrara, como tampoco podía permitir que cualquier niño se apegara a ella como si fuera su madre; no estaba bien, no era saludable para nadie, sobre todo para él.

"¿Puedo acompañarlo mientras buscan a sus padres? No tiene a nadie... y no creo que le guste ver a Draco Malfoy."

"Puede acompañarlo aquí hasta que terminemos con los trámites necesarios para reubicarlo."

Luego de hablar con el encargado, Hermione fue hacia la sala de espera donde el pequeño Sebastian estaba aun sentado, esperándola con impaciencia.

"Tardaste mucho. ¿Qué hacías?" preguntó con algo de enfado y a la vez curiosidad.

"Estaba hablando con una persona que quiere conocerte. Necesita que le cuentes toda tu historia, y te ayudará a reencontrarte con tu familia, Sebastian."

"Tu eres mi familia." Fue su única respuesta, acompañada por una mirada de confusión.

"Tu verdadera familia, pequeño."

Lo único que consiguió Hermione fue que el muchacho negara con la cabeza, estaba completamente convencido de lo que decía.

"Bueno, si yo soy tu verdadera familia como dices, éste es el mejor lugar para averiguarlo, ¿sabes? Te harán pasar una prueba que demostrará quienes son tus padres."

"Bien; vamos." Tan tranquilo y resuelto como podía mostrarse un niño, Sebastian se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Hermione de la mano para guiarla a la oficina donde el encargado lo estaba esperando.

Tras una exposición de 20 minutos en las que el encargado le hizo todas las preguntas posibles al muchacho, Hermione se compadeció aún más de él. Se rehusó a contestar preguntas atenientes a su madre, sólo permitiéndose indicar que era ella, su excusa para no decir más nada era que no sabía. No sabía su fecha de nacimiento, no sabía el por qué de su ausencia en sus pocos años de vida, no sabía qué había sucedido entre ella y su padre, como tampoco sabía por qué había quedado al cuidado de la familia de su padre. Tanto al encargado como a ella les pareció que estaba omitiendo al menos la mitad de la verdad respecto a lo que proclamaba. Cuando llegó el momento de hablar sobre su padre, en cambio, el niño se aseguró de contar todos los malos aspectos que conocía de él.

"Todos los días toma mucho, mis abuelos lo han obligado a ir a un centro de rehabilitación, pero nunca funcionan."

"¿Siempre fue así?"

"Desde que tengo memoria."

"¿Te ha lastimado?"

"No, porque mis abuelos no le permiten acercarse a mi cuando parece que estuvo bebiendo."

"¿Y cuando está sobrio como te trata?"

Ante esa pregunta, Sebastian se quedó pensando, algo dubitativo. Pareció entretenerse mirando al techo antes de responder. "Suele ignorarme, pero si le hablo me contesta mal y me grita para que me aleje de su vista."—pausó un momento para observar a Hermione, y se dirigió a ella: "Siempre está de mal humor haya tomado o no."

A medida que el niño iba relatando como era su vida—lo cual sólo hacía si se le preguntaba específicamente sobre un hecho—Hermione se compadecía cada vez más de él, al extremo de considerar quedárselo ella misma, pero debía detenerse cada vez que el pensamiento cruzaba su mente, no podía hacerse cargo de un niño, por más desdichado que fuera. Habría miles de mejores familias que podrían encargarse de él. Incluso aunque pudiera ser una buena madre adoptiva, tenía un trabajo del que ocuparse, así como un novio a tener en consideración también, y no estaba segura de que su salario del Ministerio le alcanzara para mantener a otro miembro de la familia, tendría que alquilar un departamento más grande, pagarle una educación, conseguirle una niñera porque además tendría que conseguir otro empleo para poder afrontar tantos gastos...

Un golpe en la puerta detuvo sus cálculos financieros.

"Señor Whitlock?"—La secretaria del encargado entreabrió la puerta para anunciar a alguien. —"Draco Malfoy ha llegado, e insiste en que no perderá un minuto más de su tiempo aquí."

Sebastian pareció congelarse en su puesto por un momento, el encargado miró a la secretaría con incredulidad, y Hermione suspiró. No era extraño de Malfoy hacer un acto de presencia en cualquier lugar pretendiendo llevarse al mundo por delante.

"Bien, hágalo pasar."

Apenas dijo eso, Sebastian se levantó de su asiento y se ocultó a un costado de Hermione, del lado que lo ocultaba de la puerta, de modo que Malfoy no lo vería al entrar. Y en verdad, si Hermione no fuera una mujer adulta acostumbrada a la actitud altanera y despreciativa de Draco Malfoy, también se habría asustado al verlo entrar tempestivamente en la oficina, como si fuera el dueño de ella, y sentarse en la silla que había estado ocupando Sebastian hacía un momento con una clara expresión de disgusto, como si todo lo que viera a su alrededor fuera indigno y además hubiera mal olor en el ambiente. Ni siquiera se molestó en dar los buenos días.

"Señor Malfoy—"

"No tengo hijos. ¿Necesita una declaración jurada? Tengo a mi notario en la sala de espera."

Draco lo interrumpió sin pensárselo dos veces, con la misma arrogancia que siempre lo caracterizó. Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos mientras con una mano acariciaba la espalda de Sebastian, quien temblaba de miedo.

"Es increíble que tengas la cara de venir aquí y seguir con esta farsa, Malfoy." Hermione sólo mantuvo la compostura por tener a Sebastian en la misma habitación, ya que no quería asustarlo por ponerse a gritarle a Draco como le habría gustado.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tu abandonas a tu hijo en mi casa y me citas para declarar que lo he abandonado a tu merced!"

"¿Mi hijo? ¡Pero si es idéntico a ti!"

"Disculpen—"

"Por favor, Granger, ya déjate de bromas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? Seguro que estás necesitada, pero yo no me haré cargo del hijo de otro. Si no sabes quién es el padre, no es mi problema."

"¡Pero si yo ni siquiera he estado embarazada en mi vida!"

"¿Puedes probarlo?"

"¡Disculpen!" El Señor Whitlock, cansado de escuchar la discusión, se decidió a poner un punto final al altercado. Ambos adultos callaron al oír el fuerte tono autoritario del encargado; pero no dejaron de mirarse con odio, ruborizados por la furia.

"No tenemos registros del nacimiento de Sebastian Malfoy—"

"Porque no hay ninguno." Interrumpió Draco; el encargado lo ignoró y continuó.

"Ni Granger. Tampoco tenemos reclamos de niños perdidos que coincidan con el muchacho en cuestión."

"Básicamente no existe en su base de datos."

"Gran deducción, Granger."

"Oh, ¿por qué no te callas y maduras un poco, Malfoy?"

"Por lo que sólo me queda hacer la prueba correspondiente para averiguar quienes son sus padres."—El encargado pausó para buscar al niño con la mirada, que aún se ocultaba de Draco con Hermione.—"¿Sebastian?"

Sebastian apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. "Tendremos que hacer una prueba de sangre, ¿te importaría?"

"Ven, siéntate en mi falda." Le dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba de las axilas y lo sentaba encima suyo con algo de dificultad. El niño se miraba a Draco de reojo, asustado aún.

El Señor Whitlock sacó una hoja de papel bastante larga y una pequeña daga del cajón de su escritorio, que mostró con cuidado. "Necesito hacerte un pequeño corte en la mano y verter tan sólo un par de gotas de tu sangre en esta hoja, ¿podrás soportarlo?"

"¿Tengo que quedarme a presenciar esto?" preguntó Draco, exasperado, mientras Sebastian negaba con la cabeza y ocultaba la cara en los cabellos de Hermione.

"Será conveniente que se quede, Señor Malfoy, para poder aclarar todas las dudas."

"¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver!"

Hermione ignoró la discusión que empezó entre los dos hombres, y se dirigió al pequeño aferrado a su cuerpo. "¿ya sabes en qué casa de Hogwarts quieres estar, Sebastian?" su tono dulce y conciliador le dio las fuerzas al niño para volver a hablar, aunque fuera en susurros que sólo ella podía oír.

"Mi abuelo dice que si lo deseo con muchas fuerzas y si mi sangre Malfoy es fuerte en mi, podré estar en Slytherin; pero si no lo logro, como mínimo iré a Ravenclaw. Por eso me hace estudiar mucho para compensar las falencias de mi sangre."

Hermione se mordió la lengua de la bronca antes de continuar hablando. "Pues yo estuve en Gryffindor. ¿Sabías que es la casa de la valentía?"

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y enseguida agregó: "Si tu estuviste ahí, yo también quiero ir."

"Sabes, estoy segura de que acabarás en Gryffindor si logras pasar esta prueba. Demostrará lo valiente que eres."

El niño pareció considerarlo un momento, y se despegó un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojitos grises tenían una intensidad asombrosa cuando Hermione lo miró tan de cerca; se veía tan dulce e inocente que otra vez la conmovió.

"¿Si pienso en esta prueba cuando me pongan el sombrero, dices que me pondrá en Gryffindor como a ti?"

"Es lo más probable."

"Entonces lo haré."

Sebastian interrumpió la discusión de los dos hombres ofreciéndole la mano derecha al Señor Whitlock; mientras se aseguraba de reojo que Malfoy no le hiciera nada. Draco, por su lado, miró disgustado al costado contrario, dónde sólo podía observar la pared.

El encargado tomó la mano del niño y le pidió que mirara a otro lado—lo cual hizo, cerrando además los ojos—mientras le acercaba la daga y hacía un pequeño corte del que cayeron apenas un par de gotas al papel. Hermione enseguida le puso un pañuelo en la mano para ocultar la herida.

"¿Ves? A que no ha dolido nada."

Sebastian no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza—aún con los ojos cerrados—y volvió a acomodarse contra el pecho de Hermione. Mientras tanto, el Señor Whitlock apuntó con su varita mágica al papel ensangrentado y murmuró un hechizo. Acto seguido, las gotas de sangre empezaron a acomodarse y transformarse en caracteres que pronto armaron palabras y líneas que formaban un árbol genealógico bastante completo.

"No puede ser..." fue lo primero que dijo ella; haciendo que Draco volviera la cara al frente para ver el resultado; el cual lo dejó mudo.

"Sebastian Malfoy..."—leyó quién había conjurado el hechizo—"...hijo de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, nieto de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black...nieto también de—"

"¿Ves? Te dije que eras mi madre." Susurró Sebastian, ahora satisfecho, más allá de las caras de incredulidad de sus padres.

"Debe estar trucado."

"Razona un poco, Malfoy, los dos presenciamos el hechizo."

Esta vez sin arrogancia ni malas caras, sólo una denotada expresión de incredibilidad y asombro, Draco Malfoy miró a Hermione Granger; quién lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y abrazar tímidamente al niño que tenía encima.

--

**N/A**: Me ha sorprendido la cantidad de reviews que obtuvo el capitulo anterior, me alegra muchisimo que les resulte interesante esta historia. La verdad yo me estoy entreteniendo tanto escribiéndola que estoy dejando de lado las otras. Ahora mismo voy por el cuarto capitulo, ¡tengo mucho en mente! La verdad es que la idea da para mucho más de lo que parece, y tengo mucho que escribir.

Espero que este capítulo también les guste, hacedmelo saber! Me encanta que dejen sus opiniones, criticas o comentarios, no discrimino ni por contenido ni por tamaño. Mientras más dejen, más ganas me darán de subir los nuevos capitulos. :)

Me han dejado algunos reviews con preguntas, les contesto a todos siempre y cuando estén logeados (caso contrario, no tengo la posibilidad), y les recuerdo a quienes quieren seguir la historia que deben ponerla en Story Alert, de otro modo no se enterarán cuando sea actualizada. Por cierto, muchas de las preguntas que me hacen son esenciales para la historia, y no puedo responderlas asi como asi (que impacientes son!).


	3. Teorías y Explicaciones

En las afueras de la Sala 5º del Tribunal en lo Civil del mundo mágico; se escuchaban claramente los gritos de dos nuevos padres, acusándose el uno al otro con diversas teorías, en frente a una jueza que los observaba con tanto interés como incredulidad.

"¿Qué te yo te drogué a ti? ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo?"

"¿Qué otra explicación tienes? Nunca estando conciente yo—"

"¡Ni yo! ¡Siempre me has repugnado!"

"Obviamente en algún momento de tu vida—unos 7 años atrás—te atraje lo suficiente como para que quisieras un hijo mío."

"Claro, y dices que te drogué para que me embarazaras, muy razonable lo tuyo, Malfoy. ¿Cuántos testigos tienes que puedan afirmar que estaba esperando un hijo en nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts?"

"Obviamente ninguno porque usaste un hechizo de ilusión para aparentar."

"¡Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas! Un hechizo de este tipo difícilmente puede ocultar un embarazo avanzado."

"¡Nada es imposible para una tragalibros como tú!"

"¡Qué no! Ya he bebido verisaterum en frente tuyo, ¡créeme de una vez!"

"Bah, seguro que puedes mentir bajo los efectos de esa poción también."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡No todos tenemos tanta experiencia en mentir como tu!"

Llegado un punto en que los gritos aturdían a la propia jueza, la señora en cuestión hizo uso de su autoridad para callarlos—lo cual tomó algo más de lo esperado—pero resultó al fin y al cabo. Ambos interpelados aprovecharon para calmar su ritmo cardíaco y respirar normalmente.

"¿Conocéis la fecha de nacimiento del niño?"

"No, no quiso decirla." Contestó Hermione, aún mirando a Draco con mala cara.

"28 de Agosto del 2005, según el informe de la psicóloga que lo está atendiendo en estos momentos."

"Pero eso es dentro de un año." Exclamó Draco, con una intensa mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado la clásica confusión: _"¿Cómo es posible?",_ por otro, alivio: _"Nunca toqué a Granger.",_ y por otro, repugnancia: _"¿Esto quiere decir que tendré un hijo con Granger?"._ Hermione, por su lado, pensaba bastante similar, aunque sin el sentimiento de repulsión de Draco, ya que había llegado a conocer bastante bien al pequeño Sebastian y no odiaba la idea de tenerlo como hijo, incluso le gustaba. El niño se había hecho un lugar en su corazón bastante rápido.

"Es...es exactamente dentro de un año, hoy es su cumpleaños." Dijo Hermione en un murmuro apenas audible. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba, al igual que Draco, si sería posible que el niño viniera de un universo paralelo en el que ellos dos se querían, porque no veían posibilidad alguna de concebir un niño en los próximos meses.

¿Podrían quererse en un universo paralelo? Era más probable que se embriagaran y concibieran a Sebastian por error que aquello.

"No sería la primera vez que llega alguien del futuro. Aunque en nuestra época el uso de ese tipo de magia esta prohibido y es casi imposible de utilizar."—Explicó la jueza, que era una mujer mayor, con bastante experiencia.—"Pero lo extraño es que sea un niño tan pequeño. De todos modos no tiene conciencia alguna de ser estos hechos, para él lo único que ha cambiado del día de ayer a hoy es que conoció a su madre, de quien no quiere dar muchos detalles por lo que me informan."

"Vaya..." Hermione se dejó caer en su silla—había estado parada en todo el tiempo que estuvo discutiendo con Draco, que no fue poco— y suspiró levemente. "...un hijo."

"No en este mundo, Granger. Aunque no estuviera comprometido, jamás se me ocurriría tocarte."

Hermione estaba a punto de replicarle con algo igual de agresivo, pero la jueza se aclaró la garganta y observó a Draco de forma amenazante. "Vista la situación, Doctora Granger, Señor Malfoy, ¿debo asumir que ninguno quiere asumir la custodia del niño?"

"Por supuesto que no." Fue Draco el primero en responder, completamente contrariado por la pregunta; Hermione, por su lado, se levantó enseguida de la silla, puso las manos sobre el escritorio de la jueza y, a diferencia de Draco, suplicó que se le otorgara la custodia completa.

"Yo la quiero, ha leído las declaraciones del niño, Señoría. Draco Malfoy no representa ningún beneficio para él."

Draco tan sólo puso su típica cara de disgusto y no se quejó—mientras menos responsabilidad pudiera tener, sería mejor para él. "Si es por mi que se lo quede, no tengo ningún interés."

"Bien." –la jueza asintió con la cabeza, mientras escribía algo en una hoja. Por otro lado se podía ver una pluma mágica anotando cada palabra que se cruzaba en la oficina en la que estaban.

"Lo único que necesitaremos de él será lo ateniente a sus deberes de asistencia familiar, Señoría."

"En tus sueños, Granger! ¡No pagaré ni un centavo por un crío con el que no tengo nada que ver!"

"¡Es tu hijo!"

"¡No en este mundo!".

"¡Que no sea de este mundo—o de este tiempo—no cambia el hecho de que tenga que comer como cualquier otro ser humano!".

"No es mi problema, Granger, si tu quieres hacerte cargo de él, saca de tu propio bolsillo."

La jueza volvió a aclararse la garganta—haciéndolos callar—acomodó los papeles en los que había estado escribiendo, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar: "Muy bien, Señor Malfoy, por un lado tendrá que firmar una declaración en la que le cede todos sus derechos como padre a la Señora Granger."—Le acercó los papeles y una pluma, que Draco se apresuró a tomar para firmar.—"y Usted, Doctora, tan sólo tendrá que firmar los registros de identidad que le hemos preparado al niño; ya tiene la custodia completa."

"Muchas gracias, Señoría." A Hermione se le iluminó la cara al oír aquello, había tenido el ligero temor de que a la jueza le pareciera pertinente permitirle aunque sea unos días de visita a Malfoy, pero tener la custodia completa implicaba que Malfoy prácticamente no tendría ninguna ingerencia en sus vidas. "¿Y qué hay de sus deberes?"

"Por supuesto que ceder la custodia no implica desprenderse de los deberes de asistencia familiar."

Malfoy levantó la vista de repente de los papeles que estaba examinando al oír aquello; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la jueza continuó: "En vistas de la capacidad económica del padre, he dispuesto que se le deberá pagar una cuota mensual de 600 galeones para la manutención del niño".

"¡¿600 galeones?!" Completamente exasperado, gritó Malfoy. No es que fuera una suma significante para la fortuna de su familia, pero considerando que no planeaba deshacerse ni siquiera de un céntimo, 600 galeones le resultaban una barbaridad.

"600 galeones me serán suficientes para mantenerlo, se lo agradezco mucho, Señoría." En contraste con Draco, Hermione ahora se mostraba completamente calmada, y mostraba una sonrisa que tan sólo irritaba más al hombre que tenía a su lado.

"¡Protesto!"

"No estamos en un juicio, Señor Malfoy."

"¡Entonces iniciaré uno!"

"Por favor, Malfoy. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Iniciar una demanda contra la administración pública? Aunque te la admitieran—lo cual es poco probable—no ganarías nada." Dijo ella entre risas, sólo le faltaba señalarlo con el dedo como si fueran niños pequeños.

Malfoy, iracundo, empezó a discutir con la jueza, quien ya le había indicado a Hermione que podía ir a recoger a su hijo mientras se encargaba de Draco. Mientras recorría los pasillos del tribunal, volvían a aparecer los mismos interrogantes de antes en su mente. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado aquél niño a esta época? Y más importante quizás, ¿cómo sería posible su existencia? Hermione jamás se hubiera imaginado teniendo un hijo con Malfoy; con Ron si, miles de veces, era su novio al fin y al cabo, y no se le había cruzado por la cabeza terminar la relación.

Pero aquí estaban los hechos: Tenía ante si un niño de su propia sangre, y sin importar quien fuera el padre, era suyo y había aceptado toda la responsabilidad por él. Al mirarlo, a pesar de que era un calco de Draco Malfoy, se le inundaba el corazón de ternura; siempre había tenido una debilidad por los niños pequeños, sobre todo los varones, tan adorables y apegados a sus madres. En verdad, de tener un hijo algún día, esperaba que fuera como aquél pequeño que la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y le sonreía como si fuera la luz de su vida, aunque sólo se conocían desde hacía menos de medio día.

"¿Lo lograste? ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?" fue lo primero que le preguntó Sebastian cuando la vio, anticipando su respuesta con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Si, eres legalmente mío." Confirmó ella mientras el niño se abrazaba a su cintura—ya que llegaba ahí- y ella le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. No le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlo—de lo cual no se quejaba—sólo le quedaría preocuparse por él hasta que encontrarán una forma de devolverlo a su época, porque en verdad, eso era lo que realmente debía preocuparle.

La psicóloga que lo había estado atendiendo salió detrás de él para saludar a Hermione y entregarle un libro: "Un viaje a través del tiempo. La guía oficial para lidiar con viajeros del tiempo y ayudarlos en su travesía", era una publicación del Ministerio de Magia con mucha información sobre casos de esa índole. La mujer, asegurándose de que el niño no se percatara de lo que estaban hablando, le explicó a Hermione que podía pedir ayuda en el departamento de misterios si no lograba solucionar el problema; pero mientras estaba en ello, le ayudaría un montón al pequeño tener un ritmo de vida normal.

Al salir de los tribunales, Hermione llevaba tomado de la mano a Sebastian, que sonreía como pocas veces habría hecho en toda su vida, se veía verdaderamente feliz, alegre de vivir. Mientras que su madre repasaba sus finanzas mentales y planeaba comprarle ropa después de trabajar. Lo cual le recordó...

"Oh, cielos, ¡tengo dos hora de retraso!"—empezó a correr, casi arrastrando al niño que apenas podía mantenerle el ritmo, y maldiciendo silenciosamente a Malfoy por retrasarla con sus argumentos y teorías estúpidas—"Vamos, ¡rápido!"

Pero el niño nunca se quejaba, cuando llegaron ambos jadeando a la oficina de Hermione, ni siquiera pidió agua, aunque se notaba que la necesitaba. De seguro los Malfoy lo habían sometido a condiciones muy duras para acostumbrarlo a ser tan complaciente. Sólo la imagen metal que se hacía de su niño siendo maltratado por la familia de su padre le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Qué podría haber pasado en el futuro para que ella no haya podido estar para protegerlo? Incluso si el pequeño fuera producto de una violación—que era el escenario más atroz que se podía imaginar, aunque tampoco creía que Malfoy fuera capaz de algo así—ella jamás habría querido dejarlo, simplemente no estaba en ella hacer algo así, y mucho menos dejarlo a la merced de cualquier miembro de la familia Malfoy.

Poco después de servirle un vaso de agua a Sebastian—y servirse otro para ella—se percató de que tenía una carta en su escritorio, la cual pedía una explicación para sus _2 horas, 07 minutos y 38 segundos _de retraso. ¿Qué debería poner? Se preguntó... _'Estaba peleando en el tribunal por la custodia de mi hijo con Draco Malfoy...' _en vez de preocuparse por su excusa, prefirió sonreír al imaginarse la cara de su jefe al leer algo así.

"Bueno, pequeño, nos quedan otras dos horas de oficina. ¿Quieres leer algo?" En verdad, Hermione habría preferido pasar esas dos horas hablando con su hijo, averiguando todo lo que sabía sobre el futuro, pero dos grandes razones se lo impedían; por un lado, Sebastian debía estar agotado, había pasado 5 horas de su mañana encerrado en una oficina con ella, y luego tres horas respondiendo interrogatorios; y además, ella debía ponerse a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su papeleo diario. "¿O quizás prefieres dormir?"

Sebastian lo consideró un momento mientras la observaba, preguntándose qué pasaría si decía lo que pasaba por su mente. "¿Y bien?" insistió ella.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Quieres ayudarme a trabajar? Sólo tengo que revisar escritos, no creo que te diviertas mucho."

"Quiero ver lo que haces. Un día seré abogado como tu."

Hermione sonrió con orgullo; no importaba que el niño tuviera el mismo aspecto de Malfoy, por dentro era tan emprendedor y de buen corazón como ella. Con sólo verle esa carita de ángel y escuchar su voz llena de esperanza y determinación, no podía negarse, por más que lo más seguro era que entorpecería su ya atrasado trabajo.

"Bien, ven aquí."

El niño se apresuró en saltar de su silla y fue directo a subirse a la falda de Hermione, donde se sentó cómodamente, apoyando su espalda contra el cuerpo de ella, como si ya perteneciera allí.

Al cabo de sólo media hora de leer un sólo escrito—ya que tenía que explicarle casi cada término que leían—el niño se quedó dormido encima suyo, para su suerte, ya que le permitiría hacer su trabajo tranquila. No podría llevarlo al trabajo todos los días, tendría que pensar en alguien con quién dejarlo mañana, y el resto de los días mientras permaneciera en este mundo...¿Como harían los padres solteros para educar a sus hijos? Ya debía ser complicado para una pareja en la cual ambos tuvieran que trabajar para mantener a la familia, no se imaginaba lo que sería un caso como el suyo, ya que los magos y brujas educaban a sus hijos en sus hogares hasta que se hacían lo suficientemente grandes para ir a una escuela de magia.

Probablemente la mejor solución en su caso sería mandarlo a una escuela muggle. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Aunque le encantaría, no podía hacerse cargo de su educación trabajando 8 horas por día. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía negarle eso, por más que no supiera durante cuanto tiempo estaría con ella, no podía dejarlo a merced del tiempo. Además, el niño ni siquiera era conciente de que había viajado al pasado, o a otra dimensión del pasado. Lo mejor sería mantener su ritmo de vida normal, el cual incluía una educación, sólo que ahora no la impartirían ni Lucius ni Narcissa Malfoy, por suerte.

Y tampoco podía sacar el tema a la luz, no podía decirle que había viajado en el tiempo. Sólo lo asustaría y se preocuparía innecesariamente pensando en cómo volver a su tiempo, o cómo impedirlo...si, probablemente no querría volver a su era, estaba demasiado contento con tenerla a ella... Lo cual le hacía preguntarse otra vez, ¿qué le habrá sucedido en el futuro? ¿Será posible que muriera dentro de un año? ¿Qué la hayan capturado? ¿Qué la hayan asesinado? ¿Qué la hayan dejado indefensa en un lugar desconocido dejando a su hijo con los Malfoy? Y de haber sucedido algo así, ¿sería capaz de impedirlo? Quizás...Quizás este niño le estaba dando una posibilidad de tomar otro rumbo y así prolongar su vida, ¿pero qué tal si eso implicaba no tenerlo a él en el futuro?

Por cómo veía las cosas ahora mismo, le resultaba imposible quedar embarazada por Malfoy en los próximos tres meses. Era más probable que el niño fuera de un universo paralelo, si es que podía existir tal cosa. Por desgracia, la teoría del futuro era más factible. Qué complicadas veía las cosas, si aquél niño realmente era del futuro, eso significaría que dejaría a Ron en algún momento, o que al menos lo engañaría... pero no, no podía imaginarse engañando a Ron, y mucho menos con Malfoy. Por otro lado, tampoco podía imaginarse dejándolo.

'_Tantos interrogantes y tan poco tiempo...' _

--

N/A: La recepción que han tenido los primeros dos capítulos me ha gustado tanto como escribir esta historia (con el ritmo al que voy de un capítulo o capítulo y medio por día, a lo mejor la termino en menos de un mes xD); me maravilla que guste tanto, a mi también me encanta, y tengo tanto que escribir! No me faltan temas, y ya tengo el final resuelto y todo (sólo falta escribirlo). Voy terminando el capitulo seis, espero poder parar un poco porque tengo un exámen el miércoles que quiero aprobar.

Bueno, ¿qué más decir? ¿Os ha gustado? Hacedmelo saber! Mientras más reviews reciba, más rápido subiré nuevos capítulos.


	4. Conociendonos Mejor

Ya a las seis de la tarde, Hermione estaba terminando con todo lo que tenía para ese día, jamás se retrasaba con el trabajo—incluso tendía a adelantarlo. En las tres horas que le tomó terminar todo, Sebastian durmió sin inconveniente alguno, todo el tiempo encima suyo, impidiéndole levantarse—tuvo que levitar todo lo que necesitaba. Era muy extraño como parecían haber forjado un vínculo tan rápido, más que nada de parte de ella, pues el niño ya había llegado dispuesto a quedarse por siempre con ella, mientras que Hermione no había siquiera pensado en tener hijos hasta que tuviera al menos 28 años y estuviera casada... con Ron. Con quien por cierto había quedado en encontrarse después del trabajo en su casa, por supuesto, se había quedado una hora demás en el trabajo—lo cual no era una práctica poco usual, por lo cual Ron no se extrañaría de su retraso.

¿Qué le diría a Ron? A él si que no podía decirle que tendría un hijo con Draco Malfoy, o que lo tuvo en otra dimensión, o lo que sea que haya sucedido. Se tomaría mejor la teoría de Malfoy, que quedó embarazada de él a los 16 años y ocultó la existencia de su hijo hasta ahora. En definitiva, estaba perdida. No había forma de que Ron se tomara bien ni la verdad ni la mentira, y no podría estar bien consigo misma si le mentía. Lo que sí, tendría que tratar de posponerlo el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse lejos de su novio? Acostumbraban a verse todos los días, incluso estaban pensando en alquilar un apartamento juntos. No vivían juntos simplemente porque el lugar de Hermione era demasiado pequeño, y no era discutible ir a vivir con sus padres.

"_Ron..._

_Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, demasiado trabajo. Me temo que no terminaré hasta muy tarde y mañana será lo mismo. ¿Te molestaría mucho que nos viéramos el fin de semana?_

_...Hermione" _

Lo mejor que podía hacer era escribirle una carta con una escusa bastante común, sólo que esta vez la verdad estaba un poco tergiversada. Era cierto que tenía mucho trabajo, pero no tanto de su empleo, sino que con el niño. Asumiendo que se quedaría con ella algo más que un par de días, Hermione tendría comprarle algo de ropa, comida que él también pudiera comer (la mitad de las cosas que tenía en su casa no eran de lo más saludables para los niños), debía arreglar de alguna forma su apartamento para que pudiera dormir, y además debía investigar colegios muggle para elegir uno e inscribirlo. Sebastian había llegado justo a tiempo, porque el ciclo lectivo empezaba justamente el próximo lunes; así Hermione tendría todo el viernes para lograr convencer a los directivos de algún colegio que lo aceptaran. Para lo cual, además, tendría que pedir el día en el trabajo.

'_Espero que lo hayan educado bien...' _En verdad, Hermione no sabía que esperar. Obviamente el niño sabía leer y escribir, ¿pero tendría los conocimientos necesarios de matemáticas, historia y ciencia que se requerían en un tercer grado de un colegio muggle? Cómo ella no había sido educada por magos hasta los 11 años, no tenía mucha idea de que tipo de educación recibirían los niños del mundo mágico antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Al salir de la oficina, Hermione se dirigió a Gringotts para sacar galeones y cambiarlos por dinero muggle, tenía que aprovechar lo que le quedaba del día para comprarle ropa a Sebastian; ya que Malfoy tenía que poner su parte, usaría de su dinero para comprar, al igual que para todo el resto de sus necesidades, 600 galeones al mes serían más que suficientes... Y si el niño desaparecía de un día para otro, ella no habría gastado nada de su bolsillo.

'_¿Se llegará a quedar más de un mes?' _se preguntaba ella; era inevitable hacerse la idea de que podría quedarse por siempre...como podría desaparecer mañana mismo. La magia del tiempo era algo muy complejo e impredecible, y al haber estado siempre prohibida, se imposibilitó estudiarla a fondo. Uno de los temas más preocupantes era si existía la posibilidad de que aquel pequeño, en caso de no poder volver a su época, podría continuar existiendo en ésta después de que pasara el tiempo de su concepción, tanto en el caso de que fuera concebido como en el caso de que no lo fuera.

¿Y si en realidad era de otra dimensión y no del futuro? En tal caso su estadía definitiva era más factible—siempre que se pudiera considerar que existía tal cosa como otra dimensión—y a su vez, sería posible que existiera aquí sin necesidad de ser concebido en tres meses. ¿Y podía permitir que se quedara si existía la posibilidad de que regresara al lugar donde en realidad pertenece? Sería egoísta negárselo, aunque conociendo las condiciones en las que vivía, sería mucho más egoísta obligarlo a regresar.

"¿Qué te parecería ir a una escuela muggle, Sebastian?" Le preguntó ella mientras le elegía algunas prendas de mago en una tienda. Necesitaría tanto de esas como de las muggles si todo salía bien.

"¿Por qué iría a una escuela muggle? Soy un mago, iré a Hogwarts dentro de 4 años."

"Claro que iras, pero me parece que lo mejor sería que fueras a una escuela muggle mientras esperamos que llegue el tiempo para ir a Hogwarts."

"Pero eso sólo lo hacen los muggles, nosotros somos brujos. Además, mi abuelo Lucius me enseña todo lo que necesito saber." A Sebastian le costaba entender cómo era que su madre se demostraba tan interesada en algo tan—a su parecer—ilógico.

"Pero ahora que estás conmigo tu abuelo Lucius ya no puede enseñarte más. ¿O es que planeabas volver a vivir con él?"

"No, quiero vivir contigo."—Se apresuró a decir—"¿No puedes enseñarme tú?"

"Me encantaría hacerlo, pequeño, pero no tengo tiempo. Tu abuelo podía enseñarte porque no tenía la misma necesidad de trabajar que tengo yo. Y no puedes acompañarme todos los días a la oficina, te resultaría bastante aburrido, ¿no?"

"Me gusta estar contigo todo el tiempo."

"Eres un encanto, ¿sabes? Pero por mucho que te guste estar conmigo, tampoco te haría mal conocer y relacionarte con otros niños de tu edad; además, no olvides que lo principal es tu educación, debes tenerla a toda costa."

Sebastian pareció pensarlo un momento, abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. "Nunca he conocido a otros niños de mi edad." Dijo finalmente luego de un momento.

"¿Nunca? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Siempre te mantuvieron encerrado en la mansión Malfoy?"

"No, mi abuela me lleva de compras de vez en cuando y a pasear, y mi abuelo a veces me lleva a conocer los edificios de sus empresas, dice que algún día yo tendré que hacerme cargo de ellas, ya que no hay modo de que pueda dejárselas a mi padre."

"Pero no te han permitido relacionarte con nadie más que ellos, ¿verdad?"

"No... no lo sé, creo que es sólo que no hemos tenido tiempo. Siempre hay algo que hacer." El niño se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Aún se veía abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, tenía una mirada curiosa.

Hermione tenía mucho en que pensar también, cada porción de información que le sacaba a su hijo, por más ínfima que fuera, le dejaba un montón de nuevas cosas a tener en consideración. Su hijo nunca pudo relacionarse con niños de su edad, ¿Cómo le iría en la escuela? Por más arriesgado que fuera, tendría que asistir de todos modos.

"¿Entonces que te parece empezar el lunes? Irías durante mis horas de trabajo, así que en realidad no perderíamos tiempo para estar juntos."

"Lo haré si te hace feliz." Lo dijo mirándola a la cara, desde allí abajo, como para asegurarse de que su respuesta fuera satisfactoria.

Sebastian lograba con mucha facilidad enternecerla; el niño era en si muy complaciente, al menos con ella. Se notaba que quería agradarle a toda costa, ¿sería por eso su comportamiento tan excepcional o sería sólo una característica de su personalidad?

Hermione descubrió otra faceta de su hijo cuando llegaron al Londres muggle. Antes que nada, ella debía transfigurar sus ropas nuevamente, para no llamar la atención. El niño, al verla primero a ella en jeans y una camiseta blanca bastante suelta, puso una cara de desconcierto, como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo así; al bajar la mirada y observar en lo que se habían transformado sus propias ropas—pantalones y una camisa color amarillo mostaza—su rostro quedó delineado por una marcada expresión de desagrado e incertidumbre.

"¿No te gusta?"

"Es ropa muggle." Explicó, como si eso lo respondiera todo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"No somos muggles."

"No, pero debemos aparentar serlo para caminar por aquel mundo. Además, ¿Qué esperabas usar en un colegio muggle?"

Sebastian, aun con la misma cara de antes, asintió con la cabeza en resignación y decidió no decir más nada. Si su madre quería que se vistiera así—lo cual tenía la categoría de un insulto desde su punto de vista—lo haría sin quejarse. Hermione lo tomó de la mano para continuar caminando por el pasaje que dividía el Londres de los magos del de los muggles.

"¿Qué te han enseñado de los muggles, Sebastian?"

"Mis abuelos me han explicado que son inferiores a nosotros porque no tienen magia. Viven en condiciones precarias e ignoran nuestro mundo; si se enteraran querrían arrebatárnoslo."

Le daba bronca, pero, ¿qué más podía esperar de los Malfoy? ¿Qué le iban a decir al niño? No iban a educarlo para estar a favor de ellos, sino todo lo contrario. Aunque a decir verdad, sus palabras eran bastante más suaves de lo que ella se habría imaginado. El pequeño Draco Malfoy habría utilizado términos mucho más duros y drásticos. ¿Sabría el niño que su madre era hija de muggles? Le había mencionado algo de las falencias de su sangre horas atrás, lo más probable era que se refiriera a eso, pero por lo que contaba, sus abuelos no parecían despreciarlo por ser un mestizo.

"¿Y que hay de los hijos de muggles que resultan ser brujos?"

"No son tan buenos como los brujos naturales, pero sirven."

El niño sonaba como un pequeño militar entrenado para responder, y respondía utilizando términos muy peculiares. No se inmutaba en ningún momento, hablaba con total seguridad, y al mismo tiempo, no parecía sentirse afectado por el tema.

"¿Sirven para qué?"

"Para nuestra sociedad."

No esperaba esa respuesta, aunque el término "servir" sonara particularmente frío, el que los considerara una parte de la sociedad mágica era algo bastante positivo.

"Sabes que yo soy hija de muggles, ¿verdad?"

Sebastian no se detuvo ni un momento, ni dudó en responder: "Si." Fue su escueta respuesta.

"¿Y eso no te molesta?"

"No; te querría aunque fueras muggle. Además lo veo como una ventaja, ya que debo estudiar mucho más de lo normal y me gusta hacerlo; mientras más sepa, más poderoso podré ser."

En toda su vida, Hermione jamás habría pensando que escucharía algo así. La explicación de su hijo era una perfecta mezcla de la ambición de poder de los Malfoy, con una mirada fría y calculadora sobre la realidad, y el placer que le generaba a ella estudiar y aprender. Sebastian había deducido solito que mientras más supiera, más ventaja tendría sobre el resto—deducción de un Malfoy—y se consideraba afortunado por tener que estudiar más de lo que, supuestamente, tendría que estudiar un niño de su edad, lo cual correspondía a la ideología que tenía ella. En vez de sentirse abatido por su condición de mestizo, la veía como un beneficio.

Era de lo más irónico, ya que ahora Hermione temía que si le demostraba al niño que los muggles eran igual de buenos que los brujos, el muchacho terminaría deduciendo que en tal caso estudiar no era tan necesario, y tomaría una actitud altanera y poco provechosa como la de su padre. En conclusión, se había quedado muda. No le había pasado desapercibido que el niño le había dicho que la quería, y no sabía si le impresionaba más aquello o las explicaciones que siguieron.

"¿Me enseñarás a actuar como muggle? No puedo cometer errores en la escuela."

"Claro. No te resultará nada complicado, lo único que tienes que hacer es evitar hablar sobre todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia, y no puedes llamar a nadie _"muggle",_ ni dejarles saber que no conoces nada de su mundo, debes actuar como si todo lo que dicen y hacen te pareciera normal."

"No suena sencillo. ¿Cómo les haré creer que soy como ellos cuando en realidad no conozco nada sobre su mundo?"

"Mira."—Hermione abrió la puerta del bar por donde transitaban para salir al mundo muggle, aun llevándolo de la mano, le hizo un gesto para que mirara adelante.—"¿Ves a toda esa gente? Son muggles, son personas como tú y yo. Caminan como nosotros, hablan como nosotros, tan sólo no saben tanto como nosotros. Lo único que debes hacer es imitarlos y no dudarán de que seas uno de ellos."

Sebastian los observó detenidamente con una expresión calculadora en su rostro, trataba de registrar a una y cada una de las personas que pasaban por la calle; luego de un momento, volvió a hablar: "¿Entonces debo actuar como si no supiera nada?"

"Algo así."—Hermione lo agarró con más fuerza que antes y empezaron a andar, mezclándose con la gente de la ciudad. "Sabes, te comprare un libro sobre muggles para que te sientas más seguro, ¿te parece bien?"

El niño asintió con la cabeza, algo abstraído por todo lo que veía. Se sorprendía de ver autos que circulaban por las calles, carteles luminosos encima de edificios modernos, así como las ropas tan extravagantes—a su parecer—de todas las personas que pasaban cerca suyo; y tantos aparatos que no había visto jamás en su vida y no podía entender del todo.

Sebastian pareció tomarse los planes de Hermione como una misión, y trató por todos los medios de colaborar con ella cuando llegó el momento de comprar ropa y elementos para el colegio; tenía mucho cuidado de hablar muy bajito y sólo para ella cuando preguntaba para qué servía cada cosa que elegía, le extrañó más que nada que los muggles necesitaran de calculadoras para hacer cuentas matemáticas—que a él además le parecían tan simples—y los borradores y bolígrafos que usaban para suplantar las plumas mágicas.

Al terminar de comprar todo lo que necesitaban ya se habían hecho las 9 de la noche. Mañana tendría que tomarse el día libre para conseguirle un instituto al niño, estando en Londres, había aprovechado para conseguir folletos sobre escuelas de buena categoría, los cuales estudiaría esa noche.

Pero antes que eso, debía asegurarse de que no podía regresarlo a su tiempo.

--

N/A: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews; me encanta que les encante mi historia.

Creo que no postearé tan pronto como pensaba porque estoy rehaciendo los capitulos que ya tenía escritos (del 4 al 6) para hacerlos más amenos; en estos últimos días no he estado escribiendo y tengo que encontrar la motivación para ponerme a ello; pero bajo ningún concepto pienso dejar esta historia. ;)


	5. ¿Sabes lo que haces?

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Hermione aquella noche, ella se dispuso a preparar la cena mientras Sebastian seleccionaba todas las cosas que le había comprado; luego de terminar de apilar sus libros y preparar sus cosas para el colegio, el niño decidió ir ver que hacía su madre, se colocó a su lado—como si perteneciera allí—y observaba lo que hacía con extrema curiosidad.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Le preguntó luego de haber estado observando por menos de un minuto cómo Hermione cortaba en pequeños trozos una zanahoria.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Cortar los vegetales?" Era sin duda una pregunta extraña, quizás el niño nunca había visto a alguien cocinar; en realidad era muy probable que su hijo fuera el primer Malfoy en poner un pie en una cocina.

"Si, parece el trabajo de un empleado doméstico."

A ella se le escapó una sonrisa; entonces el niño si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que le sorprendía era simplemente que lo hiciera. Sin duda había sido criado como cualquier otro Malfoy, acostumbrado a tener otros que hicieran el trabajo _doméstico _por él.

"No todos tienen el dinero para pagarle a otras personas para que hagan este tipo de quehaceres, pequeño."

"¿Por eso tu casa es tan pequeña? ¿Por qué no tienes mucho dinero?"

"Lo que tengo me alcanza para vivir bien, no tengo mucho dinero, pero tampoco tengo poco; tengo lo suficiente."

"No sabía que se podía tener suficiente dinero."

Al escuchar eso se le escapó una carcajada, haciendo que Sebastian se sonrojara; no cabía duda de que había sido educado por Lucius Malfoy, un hombre cuya ambición no conocía límites; ¿por qué a alguien como él se le cruzaría por la cabeza que se podría llegar a tener suficiente dinero si, al fin y al cabo, siempre se podía tener más?

Durante la cena, Sebastian comió hasta más no poder; a Hermione le había preocupado que rechazara lo que había hecho al estar tan acostumbrado a la comida de una vida muy lujosa, pero el niño parecía comer por vicio, ¿sería porque había preparado la comida ella? No había sucedido lo mismo en el desayuno, pero en ese entonces le había servido cereales y yogurt—que obviamente no había hecho con sus propias manos. Sebastian parecía tener una fascinación por todo lo relacionado con ella, la había tomado como un modelo a seguir. Era curioso, ya que se le había contado tan poco sobre su madre, rol que parecía haber ocupado Narcissa en su lugar. ¿Se comportaría igual con ella? Y en tal caso, ¿Cómo es que no extraña a la mujer que si lo había criado?

"¿No extrañarás a tu abuela, Sebastian?"

El niño se detuvo un momento, y tragó para contestar: "No mucho porque estoy contigo, y tu eres como ella. Además mi abuela vendrá a visitarme apenas tenga tiempo."

"¿Cómo es eso de que soy como ella?" En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría tomado como un insulto que le dijeran que era como Narcissa Malfoy, pero Sebastian hablaba con mucho respeto y estima de ella.

"O ella es como tu. Es que yo antes pensaba que mi abuela era mi madre, pero cuando me explicó que no lo era, quise conocerte a ti. Y tu eres conmigo como ella."

Hermione supuso que se refería a que lo trataba de la misma forma que Narcissa; le costaba imaginarse a aquella mujer como una abuela afectuosa que protegía a su nieto, pero por lo visto no había sido menos.

"¿Por qué creías que ella era tu madre?"

"Porque veía a otros niños con sus madres y pensaba que eran lo mismo que mi abuela; no entendía la diferencia hasta que ella me lo explicó."

"¿Y que te explicó? ¿Te dijo por qué no tenías una madre como los otros niños?"

Lo había tomado desprevenido, y Sebastian no pareció darse cuenta; aunque se puso muy pensativo antes de responder. "Más o menos... me explicó que no todos los niños tenían madre, ni padre, ni abuelos. Me dijo que yo tenía la suerte de tener a mi padre y a mis abuelos, y que eso ya era bastante."

Eso fue todo lo que pudo sacarle de información, y estaba igual que antes: sin nada, nada útil sobre ella al menos. Nada que le explicara qué había sido de su vida exactamente. De modo que tenía los mismos interrogantes de antes respecto a su relación con Malfoy y todo lo que giraba en torno a su vida; y mientras más pensaba en ello, más interrogantes se agregaban. Sólo en su cabeza se representaban miles de posibilidades.

"No me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños." Al terminar de cenar, Hermione le sirvió una porción de torta que le había comprado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Felicidades."—le dijo sonriendo; pero el niño se quedó mirándola algo desconcertado.

"¿Es importante?" preguntó él, la fecha le parecía indiferente.

"¿Cómo no lo va a ser? ¡Tan sólo tienes uno por año!"—Trató de infundirle algo de ánimo, pero él sólo parecía sentirse incómodo—"¿Tus abuelos no celebraban tus cumpleaños?"

"Mis abuelos me dan regalos, pero no celebramos ningún cumpleaños."

"¿Ninguno?"

El niño negó con la cabeza una vez, no parecía entender por qué Hermione le daba tanta importancia al tema, y ella se preguntaba si aquella costumbre de no celebrar cumpleaños sería algo normal entre las familias del tipo de los Malfoys o quizás era sólo una cuestión de ellos. Quizás para ellos no era una costumbre, pero aún así, le parecía mal, incluso ofensivo, que jamás le hayan hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños a su hijo; ella le habría hecho una fiesta de haber tenido algo de anticipación.

'_Una fiesta de cumpleaños...no sería una mala idea, quizás cuando haga amigos en la escuela...'_

"No, no celebramos nada."

No celebraban nada... sonaba tan frío que tenía sentido, concordaba con la actitud típica de los Malfoy. Si su hijo se quedaba por unas semanas más, ella se aseguraría de que eso cambiara.

Cuando llegó el momento de dormir, Hermione tuvo que decidirse por transfigurar su cama de dos plazas para dividirla en dos de una plaza, de modo que compartiría la habitación con su hijo; por supuesto que lo mejor habría sido que el pequeño tuviera una habitación propia, pero el apartamento de Hermione no tenía más espacio. La otra opción era que alguno de los dos se fuera a dormir al sofá en la sala de estar, pero también tenía sus desventajas: por un lado, Sebastian necesitaba un lugar dónde sentirse resguardado y seguro, lo mejor para ello sería una buena cama en una buena habitación, y en tal caso, quizás le ayudaría tenerla a ella en el mismo lugar; y además, si ella usaba el sofá, acabaría muy adolorida y tenía que trabajar.

Al ayudarlo a cambiarse para dormir, Hermione descubrió que el niño guardaba su fotografía entre sus ropas, la cual estaba bastante arrugada.

"¿Qué tal si la arreglo y la ponemos en un portarretratos?" le ofreció ella; el niño pareció dudar al principio, pero terminó por acceder. Acto seguido, Hermione le aplicó un hechizo para que quedara como nueva y la colocó enmarcada en la mesa de noche que le había dejado al lado de la cama a su hijo.

Sebastian pareció conforme con la idea y precedió a acostarse en su nueva cama.

"¿Recuerdas algo de la noche anterior?" le preguntó ella, esperando conseguir algo, alguna pista que le pudiera explicar cómo llegó allí.

"¿Algo cómo qué?"

"Algo que hayas hecho antes de irte a dormir, o algún sueño que hayas tenido... algo que te haya pasado que te pareciera fuera de lo común."

Sebastian lo pensó un momento, se lo veía algo dubitativo; y con la misma expresión de duda le contestó: "No me pasó nada raro."—Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió—"¿Quieres que te cuente que hice antes de ir a dormir?"

"Claro." Ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió como para darle ánimo; él no entendía qué importancia podía tener, pero con tal de complacerla le diría lo que quisiera.

"Cené con mis abuelos y luego mi abuela me llevó a mi habitación y me quedé dormido."

Una explicación muy poco detallada para su gusto, ¿pero qué más podía esperar? Sebastian no había percibido nada extraño, por lo visto fue una noche como cualquier otra; lo más probable es que no haya tenido nada que ver con lo que sucedió, quizás alguien lo envió mientras dormía.

"¿Y soñaste algo?"

"Si, una pesadilla; pero eso no es extraño."

"¿No? ¿Qué soñaste?" Una pesadilla, eso podía ser útil; pudo haber presenciado algún acto de magia negra que lo haya asustado de modo que lo considerara como un mal sueño; y aquel acto pudo haber sido lo que le hizo viajar en el tiempo.

Sebastian se inquietó un poco al verse en la situación de tener que contestar, miró a un costado antes de hablar en un susurro, como si aún estuviera asustado: "Soñé que papá había muerto."

Hermione se sorprendió, no esperaba oír algo tan duro viniendo de los sueños de su niño; y al mismo tiempo le resultó curioso que lo considerara una pesadilla y no un simple sueño, ya que parecía odiar a su padre, y con razón. Su vida cambiaría mucho sin un padre emocionalmente inestable y con graves problemas con la bebida; además, en todo lo que había hablado con él, en ningún momento destacó algo que pudiera indicar que le tenía algún tipo de cariño a su padre, y viceversa. ¿Y cómo podía vincularse una pesadilla de ese tipo con un viaje en el tiempo?

"¿Quieres contarme como pasó?" insistió ella, tratando de disimular su ansiedad.

"Soñé que escuchaba a mi abuela gritando, entonces me levantaba y seguía el sonido de su voz; llegué hasta el ala dónde está la habitación de mi padre y allí estaban mis abuelos. Papá estaba acostado en su cama, no se movía, y la abuela lloraba encima de él; mi abuelo trataba de calmarla, papá no reaccionaba, entonces deduje que había muerto. Mi abuelo vio que estaba yo en la puerta y enseguida se acercó a mí y me llevó casi corriendo a mi habitación sin decir nada. No me permitió preguntarle nada, sólo me castigó por haberme levantado fuera del horario permitido y se fue."—Sebastian pausó un momento, buscando en su memoria qué era lo que le faltaba—"Pero era un sueño, luego me despertó papá y me trajo contigo."

"¿Y no te pareció extraño que te trajera conmigo después de tantos años?"

"Si, pero papá siempre hace cosas extrañas; yo no lo entiendo."

Quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado de un niño que apenas podía entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor; sin duda era un niño muy inteligente y capaz, pero no dejaba de ser un niño, y como tal no tenía la suficiente experiencia y desarrollo para comprender el mundo. Los Malfoy, en definitiva, por un lado trataban de protegerlo de su padre—por lo que ella había interpretado—y su padre, vivía en un estado muy grave de alcoholismo; lo que no podía saber era si bebía por gusto, depresión o simplemente porque llevaba una vida de fiestas y descontrol del tipo donde el alcohol no puede faltar. Sebastian se había criado en ese ambiente, y la mayoría de sus características a él le resultaban naturales, lo cual era lógico porque no conocía otras realidades para comparar. Por eso, probablemente, no le parecía peculiarmente extraño no tener madre, ni que su padre lo odiara, ni que sus abuelos se dedicaran a criarlo, ni que su padre un día haya despertado y decidido que debía conocer a su madre de la cual no sabía—aparentemente—nada.

¿Y cuánto de lo que contaba sería verdad y cuánto parte de su imaginación? Los niños, después de todo, tendían a explicar la realidad—que no entendían del todo—por medio de historias e invenciones; lo que no entendiera completamente podía estar algo tergiversado, no porque quisiera mentir, sino porque sería su forma de interpretar las situaciones que iban más allá de su comprensión. ¿Qué tal si su pesadilla en realidad no fue un sueño sino la dura realidad? ¿Qué tal si el Draco Malfoy de su mundo en realidad murió en su cama como había presenciado en su presunto sueño? ¿Qué podía significar eso? Y aún no tenía idea del detalle que más le preocupaba: ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Porque en verdad, esa debía ser su prioridad; por mucho afecto que le haya llegado a tener, la realidad era que aquel niño no pertenecía a su mismo mundo o época, y los viajeros del tiempo, como principio general, no deben interferir ni con el futuro ni con el pasado. Pero más allá de que interviniera o no, no es que le importara particularmente el curso del tiempo, su prioridad era el bienestar del niño. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? ¿Qué había venido a hacer?

Tal vez su único deseo había sido conocerla, y de algún modo la magia lo ayudó a llegar a su lado. ¿Sería posible que la única forma de conocer a su madre fuera viajando al pasado, antes de su concepción? ¿Eso significaba que en el futuro no había lugar para los dos?

"_No... no debo pensar en eso. No pasará nada."_ Se dijo a si misma; su prioridad debía ser su hijo, no debía preocuparse haciéndose ideas sobre un futuro incierto. Y lo más importante era el _cómo_, no el _por qué_.

Luego de dejar al niño para que se durmiera solo en la habitación, Hermione fue a la sala para mirar el leer el libro que le habían dado en el tribunal. Era una recopilación de historias y declaraciones, más teorías de distintos autores sobre el tema y cada caso en concreto. No encontró nada que no se hubiera imaginado ya: los viajeros del tiempo tenían una misión, aunque la desconocieran, se asumía que al cumplir con ella podían regresar a su época. ¿Pero qué misión podía tener su niño? ¿Conocerla a ella? Si ese era el caso, ya la había conocido, quizás su estadía no duraría más de un día.

Sobre mundos paralelos no había nada de información en aquel libro; era un tema más extraño que el de la magia del tiempo—de la cual al menos se sabía con certeza que existía—y a diferencia de aquella, sólo podía basarse en hipótesis, ni siquiera en teorías, porque no había ningún caso concreto conocido que pudiera ayudar en una investigación.

Igualmente, Hermione Granger difícilmente podía imaginarse un mundo en el que congeniara con Draco Malfoy, ya que, si uno u otro perdiera la esencia de su personalidad—lo cual justamente era la razón por la que él le disgustaba a ella—no serían ni el uno ni el otro. Es decir, podía existir otro mundo en el que ella pensara y actuara distinto, pero en esencia no podría perder su forma de ser, su personalidad, su carácter, lo que hace a una persona. Por eso mismo, en el caso de que pudiera querer a un Draco Malfoy en otro mundo, debía también existir la posibilidad de que pudiera quererlo en este. ¿Pero qué tal si en realidad nunca lo quiso en el mundo de su hijo?

Hermione suspiró profundamente, ya eran las 12 de la noche. Sebastian se había acostado hacía más de dos horas, en las que ella se había dedicado a leer su nuevo libro y a examinar los folletos que había conseguido sobre escuelas muggle cerca de su edificio.

"_¿Tendrá sentido hacer esto?"_ se preguntaba ella; quizás su niño desaparecería antes de que pudiera hablar con un muggle por primera vez. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensarlo; era una sensación extraña a sentir en ese momento, ¿no era acaso lo correcto que el niño volviera a su mundo? ¿No debería alegrarle incluso no tener que ocuparse de él ni tener que darle explicaciones a su novio?

Pero en el día que habían pasado juntos, Hermione descubrió que le gustaba ocuparse de él, le gustaba cuidarlo, alimentarlo, vestirlo, hablarle, conversar con él y enseñarle cosas nuevas. Le fascinaba cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando algo le gustaba, le causaba muchísima ternura el sólo verlo; y había algo especial, algo difícil de explicar... el hecho de que era suyo, de su misma sangre, el hecho de que era un producto de ella... Era una sensación extraña, ya que en realidad ni siquiera lo había gestado, mucho menos criado, pero al conocerlo y saber que era suyo—por más que fuera incierto que llegará a existir en aquella realidad—algo le sucedió, fue como si se hubiera abierto un compartimiento de su corazón que no conocía, el cual había ocupado él. Su hijo se había hecho un lugar en su corazón, y Hermione no creía que pudiera salir de allí.

Por eso mismo, cuando decidió que era el momento de acostarse, temió entrar a la habitación. Temía entrar y ver que el niño ya no estaba, temía que desapareciera de su vida tan repentinamente como había llegado. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y suspiró aliviada al ver que aquella pequeña criatura seguía allí, durmiendo plácidamente. Hermione no podía decir si se veía más adorable dormido que despierto, pero de todos modos era una visión espectacular; difícilmente habría podido decir lo mismo de Draco Malfoy a esa edad, aunque nunca lo había visto durmiendo, si lo había visto despierto y jamás le notó una expresión ni actitud similar a la de Sebastian; por suerte el parecido entre padre e hijo era básicamente algo físico.

Aunque tampoco podía estar cien por ciento segura, ya que no conocía a Draco Malfoy por completo; no podía saber cómo habría sido fuera de Hogwarts a la edad de Sebastian, ni cómo sería hoy en día dentro de las paredes de su casa, ni cómo sería en un futuro con sus hijos—en el caso de que tuviera hijos con su futura esposa, Astoria Greengrass, que era lo más probable en aquel momento. Como tampoco podía saber si en la actualidad tenía problemas con la bebida y odiaba a los niños. En verdad, no lo conocía. ¿Merecería la pena hacerlo?

Hermione se quedó acostada en su cama, mirando de costado cómo dormía su hijo bajo la única luz de la luna. Era hermoso; y no sabía ella si era egoísta querer verlo al despertar a la mañana siguiente.

--

N/A: Algunos estarán decepcionados porque Draco no aparece en éste capítulo, aunque se lo menciona más de una vez. La verdad es que no puedo estar segura de cuando aparecerá, todavía no tengo terminado el próximo capítulo (la verdad es que parte de este era parte del próximo, pero me pareció que tratar un sólo día en 6 o 7 capítulos era demasiado y tuve que recortar, al final me quedaron 5 que no es poco pero al menos no son 6) y tengo unos exámenes de los que preocuparme, así que la próxima actualización no será demasiado pronto, lo siento. Pero tengo esta historia en mente todos los días y siempre se me ocurren nuevos temas para escribir, no se preocupen porque la vaya a dejar.

Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, el último capítulo tuvo 22! Es todo un record, ningun otro capítulo de ninguna de mis historias había llegado a tanto (y supongo que si no actualizara por una semana llegaría incluso a más), pero tantos reviews me dejan ánimos y al mismo tiempo me hacen sentir culpable si no actualizo pronto! Así que aquí les dejé este para tener la conciencia tranquila por unos días más.


	6. Avances y Proyectos

Pocas veces en su vida Hermione Granger había sentido miedo de abrir los ojos; tras una noche en la que apenas pudo lograr conciliar el sueño, despertó muy temprano en la misma posición que había adoptado al acostarse horas atrás. Manteniéndose apoyada en un costado, observaba cómo dormía su hijo, en parte aliviada porque seguía allí, en parte preocupada porque podía desaparecer.

Ella calculaba que si Malfoy lo había llevado a su casa a las 6 de la mañana, probablemente lo habría descubierto poco antes, por lo tanto habría llegado a aquel tiempo entre las 5 y las 6:30 de la mañana, si no antes. Una de sus ideas era que al cumplirse 24 horas de su llegada, el niño regresara a su tiempo; pero ya a las 6:01 am, el muchacho continuaba durmiendo serenamente en su nueva cama.

Y Hermione continuaba preguntándose una y otra vez las mismas cuestiones: ¿Era correcto sentirse así? ¿Querer tenerlo con ella? ¿Temer que desapareciera de su vida? ¿Querer vivir en un mundo en el que exista él? Era, sin ninguna duda, una situación muy confusa. Por un lado se habían despertado sus instintos maternales, lo cual era inevitable, ya que al fin y al cabo el niño era su hijo; y por otro lado, Hermione sabía que no era correcto permitir que se quedara en un tiempo al que no pertenecía, por más que no necesariamente dependiera de ella.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" fue lo primero que le preguntó él al abrir los ojos. Era muy temprano, pero el niño ya estaba tan despierto y activo como era posible para una personita de su edad. Hermione por lo general no se levantaba tan temprano, pero las circunstancias ameritaban hacerlo. Ahora era una madre y tenía que asumir su rol como tal.

No le molestaba tener que ocuparse de él, extrañamente lo hacía con gusto; pero al mismo tiempo se compadecía de las madres solteras—sintiéndose ella una—al tener que concentrar todo el tiempo que pudieran en sus niños y al mismo tiempo tener que trabajar, sin ninguna ayuda posible.

¿Y a quién le podría pedir ayuda? En principio no pensaba dejarlo con una niñera, no se creía capaz de hacer algo así. Dejar a su único hijo que apenas conocía con una completa extraña no era una posibilidad. Estaban sus padres, que también tenían sus respectivos trabajos y aunque no los tuvieran, estaba el hecho de que tendría que darles demasiadas explicaciones, y había cosas que ni ella podía explicar. Molly Weasley, ama de casa, sería una excelente opción si no fuera la madre de su novio, quien no se tomaría nada bien la pequeña sorpresa que le esperaba. Hermione aún no sabía cómo le explicaría lo de Sebastian, y no quería siquiera pensar en el resultado de esa explicación, porque no había forma posible de que saliera bien.

Aunque, por suerte, Sebastian tenía un comportamiento excepcional. Era muy curioso y entusiasta, pero a su vez muy respetuoso y cuidadoso; no era demandante ni caprichoso, lo cual no era lo más común en un niño de su edad, pero de seguro la crianza de los Malfoy influyó mucho en su actitud.

En fin, Hermione nunca pensó que llegaría un momento de su vida en el que tendría que pedir el día libre para faltar al trabajo, pero su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde ayer, y tenía que asegurarse de conseguirle una escuela con doble jornada a su hijo. Iba a ser muy complicado porque el próximo lunes empezaba el ciclo lectivo, ya todas las inscripciones estarían hechas y no habría más vacantes, pero Hermione lo lograría aunque tuviera que usar magia para hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, la magia le había traído al niño, así que la magia solucionaría el problema.

"_Ugh... estoy empezando a pensar como un slytherin." _Se lamentó, iba contra sus principios hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no pensaba hacerle ningún daño a nadie y sólo lo haría de no tener otra opción.

Y tras visitar 7 institutos privados que consideraba bastante buenos y el dinero de Malfoy podía pagar, Hermione decidió que no le quedaba otra opción. En todos los colegios el mensaje había sido el mismo: _"No hay vacantes." _Ni siquiera le podían recomendar otros lugares a dónde ir. Ponderando las cosas, usar magia le pareció más legítimo que sobornar a los directores de un colegio. Y tras lograr sutilmente que una directora de un renombrado colegio británico probara una galleta preparada con _aquisentia_, una poción que deja a las personas muy predispuestas a aceptar todo lo que se les diga, Hermione consiguió una entrevista de evaluación para su hijo.

Sebastian estaba de lo más emocionado por ser evaluado en sus conocimientos; Hermione no dudaba de su capacidad, pero le preocupaba que su falta de conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle le jugara en contra. Sería completamente injusto que su hijo no pudiera tener una buena educación por haber sido criado por los Malfoy, esa el razonamiento de Hermione al momento de usar la magia a su favor.

"¡¿Usted es la madre del niño?!" Exclamó la encargada del área de admisiones al verla, sorprendida, una mujer bastante mayor que Hermione, de contextura alta y delgada, cabellos negros recogidos en un ajustado rodete, y un traje color gris oscuro con el emblema del colegio.

"Lo soy." Asintió Hermione, algo preocupada por la actitud de la mujer. ¿Qué podría ser tan extraño para que la mirara con tanta sorpresa y cautela?

"Disculpe mi sorpresa, ¡pero usted se ve tan joven para ser su madre!"

"Oh..."—Claro, era eso. Hermione supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de expresiones, después de todo tendría que decir que había sido una madre adolescente, lo cual no era lo más común en aquél ámbito. "Quedé embarazada a los 16." Le costó bastante fingir serenidad, ya que la mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente era irritantemente juzgadora. ¿En qué le podría afectar que haya tenido un hijo a los 16? Aunque no fuera verdad, no tenía de qué sentirse avergonzada.

"¿Y el padre?" prosiguió la mujer; con esa cara sólo faltaba que la juzgara por no estar casada con el padre de su hijo.

"Nos abandonó." Su respuesta fue bastante seca y cortante; pareció surtir efecto ante la mujer, quien enseguida cambió el rostro a uno de condescendencia. —"Entiendo que se necesite la conformidad de ambos, pero tengo los papeles que demuestran que tengo la custodia completa." Los cuales había tenido que recrear con algo de ayuda de su varita mágica para que parecieran documentos del mundo de los muggles.

"Los resultados del examen de su hijo son muy peculiares, Señorita Granger."—Le dijo la encargada, queriendo pasar al siguiente tema; ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en su despacho, la mujer examinando informes sobre el niño en cuestión—"Tiene un nivel de matemáticas muy avanzado para su edad; así cómo una caligrafía, ortografía y gramática que parecen las de un adulto."

Hermione se sintió orgullosa al escuchar eso, pero una parte de sí sabía que le esperaba algo más, y supo que tenía razón en sospecharlo al escuchar el "sin embargo" que siguió.

"Además habla un Francés tan fluido que parece su idioma natal, y se maneja bastante bien con el Alemán; me ha comentado que ha pasado temporadas enteras en otros países, sin duda ha tenido una vida muy movida."—Comentó la mujer, luego hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.—" Sin embargo, no parece muy adepto a la ciencia; y no sabría decirle sobre sus conocimientos de historia, ya que parece tener una gran imaginación."

"Es un niño muy creativo." Trató de excusarlo Hermione; se hacía una idea de por qué la mujer había usado el término _"gran imaginación."_"

"Sin duda, dice que su animal preferido es el dragón _ironbelly ucraniano_, según escribió aquí, le pregunté cuántos tipos de dragones conocía y me describió diez especies distintas. No sé de dónde sacan ese tipo de cosas los niños de hoy en día."—la mujer negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica y prosiguió: "Al preguntarle cual era su deporte favorito mencionó algo que denomina _"quidditch"_, un juego con tres pelotas, 14 jugadores y escobas, inventado hace más de mil años según explicó."—La mujer rió al recordarlo, Hermione trató de disimular su terror con una sonrisa fingida—"Pero lo más impresionante son las descripciones del muchacho, ¡tan detalladas y precisas!"

"Siempre ha sido muy ocurrente."

"Si, estoy segura de ello. Lo que me preocupa es el nivel de ocurrencias que tiene, Señora. Parece muy convencido de que todo lo que cuenta existe en la realidad; ¿es muy adepto a las historias fantásticas?"

"¡Lo es! Eso es culpa mía, le he leído cuentos de ese tipo desde que era muy pequeño."

"Ya veo."—La mujer pausó un momento para mirar algo más entre los escritos que tenía en el escritorio—"Eso explica muchas cosas. El muchacho mencionó que sus abuelos se ocupaban de educarlo, ¿por qué decidió que eso dejará de ser así este año?"

"Me pareció que ya estaba lo bastante grande para asistir a un instituto y relacionarse con niños de su edad. No me parecía correcto dejarlo durante tanto tiempo en la escuela teniendo sólo 6 años."

"Pues sus abuelos hicieron un gran trabajo en el área del lenguaje y las matemáticas. Normalmente le ofrecería adelantarlo un par de años por su nivel, pero al tener resultados tan bajos en ciencia e historia, no me parecería mal que asista al curso que le corresponde: 2º grado."

"¿Entonces lo aceptarán?"—A Hermione se le iluminó la cara, y suspiró aliviada cuando la encargada asintió con la cabeza. Lo había logrado.

"Nos alegra aceptar pequeños diamantes en bruto como el suyo, Señora Granger. El ciclo empieza el próximo lunes a las 8 de la mañana. Le sugiero que compre el uniforme apenas se retire de aquí."

Hermione suspiró aliviada al salir de aquella oficina, Sebastian estaba esperándola allí en la sala de espera, sentado en una silla abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Me han aceptado?" preguntó él.

"Si, les causaste una gran impresión; ¿pero que fue todo eso de quidditch y dragones?"

El niño se ruborizó un poco y miró al suelo, habló en un susurro: "No sabía que eso no existía aquí."

Ella lo había supuesto, y por eso no quiso reprocharle mucho por su error, pero al mismo tiempo el niño debía tener en claro que no podía cometer ese tipo de errores; lo que lo salvaba era su corta edad, por suerte los muggles adultos creerían que todo no era más que un invento.

"Todas las criaturas que hayas encontrado en un bestiario no existen para los muggles, Sebastian."—Le explicaba Hermione mientras caminaban por las calles del Diagon Alley, dirigiéndose a una librería—"Así como tampoco todas las actividades que incluyan objetos que vuelan por sí solos, como las escobas y las pelotas de quidditch."

El niño asintió con la cabeza, escuchaba con mucha atención e interés todo lo que Hermione le explicaba; y sólo le soltó la mano cuando visualizó el local de Flourish & Blotts, hacía el cual entró corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella lo siguió serenamente, en parte orgullosa por su entusiasmo, y en parte preocupada de que el niño chocara a alguien. Al entrar, el pequeño ya estaba hablando con la encargada del lugar, quien lo observaba de lo más extrañada.

"Señora Mc Namara, ¿dónde está la sección de muggles?"

La mujer, buscando en su memoria alguna pista para dilucidar de dónde conocía al pequeño que la trataba con tanta naturalidad, le indico la sección con una mano. Sebastian salió corriendo en la dirección señalada, mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

"Mi sobrino." Explicó ella.

"Oh, ya veo."—exclamó la mujer, considerándolo una explicación razonable. —"Debe ser que me recuerda a ti entonces, aunque hay algo que no encuadra. Es como si me estuviera pasando algo por alto."

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir ni pensando dar más explicaciones; se dirigió a la sección de muggles dónde el pequeño ya tenía cinco libros apilados contra su pecho.

"Mira, ¡Hay un montón! Nunca imagine que hubieran tantos; mis abuelos nunca me permitieron venir a esta sección."

'_No me extraña'. _Ella se acercó a él y tomó los libros que estaba cargando para examinarlos. _"Una guía práctica para entender el mundo de los muggles.", "El manual muggle para el mago promedio.", "Tratado elemental sobre los muggles.", "Una vida sin magia.",_ y _"Enciclopedia elemental de objetos muggle."_ ¿Te sentirás más seguro leyendo todos estos libros?"

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, absolutamente entusiasmado por todo lo que tenía para leer; Hermione lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la recepción, y así también impedir que eligiera más libros; por más que el dinero que pensaba usar era de Malfoy, debía cuidar su presupuesto.

"¿Te estás adelantando a Hogwarts, pequeño?" le preguntó la empleada mientras ponía los libros en una bolsa.

"Es para que los muggles crean que soy como ellos; pero no le diga a mis abuelos, por favor."

"¿Tus abuelos?" La mujer entrecerró un poco los ojos, como intentando verlo mejor y recordar de dónde lo conocía; mientras que el niño aun no se había percatado de la incertidumbre de la mujer.

"Sebastian, ¿por qué no vas a la tienda de la esquina y compras algo para comer?" Hermione se apresuró en interceder antes de que el niño pudiera dar más información, le puso algunos galeones en la mano y lo mandó afuera.

Mientras el niño se apresuraba en cumplir con el mandato, Hermione le pagó a la empleada y tomó la bolsa de libros.

"¿A tus padres no les gusta que lea libros sobre muggles?" le preguntó a ella.

"Es que... Mis padres son muggles; y los libros sobre muggles escritos por magos les parecen poco realistas."

Últimamente se le estaba dando bien mentir, aunque no estaba segura de que su rostro coincidiera con la seguridad que se manifestaba en su voz, ya que la mujer que tenía en frente la miraba de una forma algo escéptica.

Al salir de la librería y dirigirse hacía donde su hijo estaría comprando quien sabe que, vio inesperadamente a nadie más que Draco Malfoy—con una destacada cara de disgusto- caminando junto a una mujer joven y esbelta, de cabello lacio y rubio, vestida con prendas particularmente caras—se notaba a distancia—iba tomada del brazo de él, debía ser su prometida. Hermione había leído algo sobre ellos en una revista—solo pasando las páginas, vio el artículo por casualidad—, era Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de una compañera de su mismo año, que iba a Slytherin. Se habían comprometido hacía poco más de un mes, y pensaban casarse para fin de año.

Al verlos juntos, Hermione sintió algo extraño. Sintió que algo estaba mal, era como si verlos juntos fuera un error, algo que estaba mal en la realidad. ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba mal? Hermione no tenía nada que ver con Malfoy, en verdad nunca había tenido nada que ver con él, y no veía la posibilidad de empezar ahora. El hombre había querido desprenderse del niño, lo había dejado claro.

¿Pero que pasaría si eso significara que Sebastian jamás podría existir? Ahora mismo estaba con ella, ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo más? No podía saberlo. ¿Podría superar el hecho de que el niño desapareciera de su vida para siempre? Era muy probable que eso sucediera en un momento u otro; desde que supo de su proveniencia, Hermione no había querido apegarse mucho a él, pero ella no era como Draco Malfoy, no podía evitarlo; ya lo quería demasiado. Le alegraba tenerlo con ella, le gustaba cuidarlo y le emocionaba la idea de poder enseñarle cosas; le encantaba vestirlo y charlar con él, era un niño muy inteligente y de lo más adorable; en tan sólo un día Sebastian se había hecho un lugar en su corazón, y difícilmente desapareciera de allí, aunque físicamente dejara de estar con ella.

Si sintió horrible, justo allí en aquel momento, porque pensó con toda sinceridad que merecía la pena congeniar con Malfoy si eso implicaba que podría tener a Sebastian siempre con ella. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así cuando amaba a Ron? ¿Cómo podía querer tanto a un niño que apenas conocía desde hacía un día? ¿Cómo podía afectarla tanto al punto de querer conocer y comprender mejor a su padre? ¿Y por qué sentía un repentino desprecio por Astoria Greengrass? No la conocía, no tenía nada que ver en el tema... al igual que Ron.

'_No... No puedo dejar que este problema afecte mi relación con Ron.'_ Del mismo modo que Malfoy no dejaría que se afectara la suya con Greengrass. Era ilógico considerar algo así. La estadía del pequeño era algo pasajero, podría durar un día, una semana, un mes o años, pero terminaría desapareciendo de su vida de un modo u otro, porque no pertenecía a este mundo, época, dimensión, o lo que fuera.

Pero Hermione no podía evitar sentirse angustiada al pensar que Sebastian, su hijo, acabaría dejándola de un modo u otro.

--

N/A: Un capítulo terminado y el próximo en proceso. ¿Gusta o no gusta? Al final apareció Draco Malfoy, de seguro no como se esperaba pero está ahí al fin y al cabo. El próximo capítulo de seguro será más entretenido en ese aspecto.

Dejad reviews si queréis que continue, me animan a seguir escribiendo. ;)


	7. Encuentros Inesperados

Tras unos minutos de abstraerse en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Sebastian debía estar esperándola en la tienda de al lado; al entrar, saludó al dueño y empezó a buscar a su hijo. Tras recorrer todos los pasillos de la pequeña tienda, le entró un nuevo sentimiento: pánico.

"Señor Smith; ¿Atendió hace poco a un niño de rizos rubios y de esta estatura?"—le preguntó al dueño y encargado, poniendo su mano unos centímetros por arriba de su cintura.

"Si, compró golosinas y se marchó... hará unos 5 minutos."

"¿5 minutos?" Sin pensárselo, salió corriendo de la tienda para buscarlo. ¿Cómo pudo haber tardado tanto ella en ir de un lugar a otro, y cómo pudo el niño haber terminado tan rápido?

Sus cuestionamientos y reproches mentales acabaron cuando se encontró al niño en cuestión en frente suyo, cargando una bolsa con una mano, con una mirada inocente. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, Hermione se arrodilló en frente suyo y le puso las manos en los hombros, completamente exasperada.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?"—Suspiró audiblemente—"¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?"

Sebastian, sorprendido por la actitud de Hermione, se tomó un momento para contestar, inseguro de cómo debía reaccionar ante la preocupación de su madre. "Tenía que hacer una diligencia; no pensé que te molestaría."—Con cada segundo que pasaba, la expresión de su rostro empezaba a igualar más a la de ella—"¿Tardé mucho?"

"No, no es eso, Sebastian. No puedes hacer algo así sin consultarme; te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa. Pensé que te habrías encontrado con—"

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase, la mirada del niño cambió de una de preocupación a una de horror, y enseguida se abrazó al cuello de Hermione, ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos de ella.

"Papá está allí." Susurró en su oído, como si temiera que el hombre que estaba en la vereda de enfrente lo pudiera escuchar.

"Malfoy—digo, tu padre, no te puede hacer nada mientras estés conmigo, Sebastian."

El niño movió la cabeza a un costado cómo para mirarlo desde esa posición, aún con los cabellos de Hermione como cortina en frente de sus ojos, sólo se permitió un pequeño hueco entre ellos para mirar.

"Se ve raro."

"¿Qué tiene de raro?"—Hermione se desprendió con cuidado del niño para poder pararse; el muchacho estaba tan concentrado y aferrado que tardó en reaccionar.

"Es como si la abuela lo hubiera vestido, está bien arreglado."—al dejar a Hermione, se apresuró en tomar su mano y ponerse de un costado como para no ser visto por Draco. "Y además está con una chica distinta; sus amigas no suelen ser así."

"¿Amigas?"

Sebastian asintió a su lado. —"Por lo general no se visten así; y suelen estar tan desalineadas como él; mi abuelo les dice de una forma especial, pero la abuela no me permite repetirlo."

Sonaba como si el Draco Malfoy de su época fuera asiduo a una vida con algo más que alcohol; no sólo era un alcohólico consuetudinario con tendencias poco pacíficas, ¿sino que además frecuentaba mujerzuelas? ¿Cómo podría ella interesarse en alguien así? ¿Cómo podría elegir a alguien como él para tener un hijo? Si es que en verdad lo había elegido; si es que en verdad, hoy en día, Malfoy era el mismo que describía Sebastian. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría ella afirmar que actualmente Malfoy no tenía problemas con la bebida y las mujeres? Lo que se veía ahora podía ser su simple apariencia exterior, pero durante la noche, lejos de los ojos de la sociedad que lo juzgaría, podía perfectamente llevar una vida de descontrol.

Aunque en verdad, a pesar de conocerlo poco, le costaba mucho creer que Draco Malfoy pudiera tener el nivel de alcoholismo y violencia que le había descripto su hijo; además, junto con sus relatos, el niño también había mencionado que su apariencia física combinaba con su estilo de vida, y actualmente no se podía afirmar lo mismo—su mismo hijo lo acababa de destacar.

"¿Y tu las ves seguido? ¿Has hablado con ellas?" Era otro punto que le preocupaba, ¿qué tanto contacto había tenido su hijo con las malas juntas de su padre? Ya era bastante malo que pudiera verlo ebrio y presenciara actos de agresión—aunque sus abuelos lo defendieran oportunamente, Sebastian era conciente de lo que su padre era capaz— ¿pero también tenía que conocer a sus _amigas_?

"No, se que están pero no me suelen dejar verlas, ni hablarles. Suelo escuchar a mi abuelo gritándole a papá para que las saque de la casa; creo que le molestan porque se ríen muy fuerte. A la abuela tampoco le gustan, pero prefiere no comentar sobre ellas."

"Pero las has visto."

"Si, una vez vi a papá caminando con una por un corredor, se enojó mucho cuando me vio..."—Sebastian se parecía incomodo contando aquello—"Pero por lo general suelo verlas desde el balcón de mi habitación a la mañana, cuando están yéndose."

"Suena como que tu padre lleva una vida ocupada."

"Mi abuelo dice que desperdicia su vida."

"Tu abuelo sabe lo que dice." Debía ser la primera vez en su vida que Hermione podía decir que estaba de acuerdo en algo con Lucius Malfoy; sin duda aquel era el día más extraño de su existencia.

"Si, mi abuela siempre me dice eso mismo si lo cuestiono."

Lo que también era increíble era el hecho de que Hermione se sentía extrañamente agradecida hacia Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy—al menos los del mundo de aquél niño— ya parecía que se habían ocupado con bastante rigor de protegerlo, se habían ocupado de criarlo, educarlo, defenderlo, quizás con métodos y formas que ella no compartía, pero podía decir que al menos habían logrado que su hijo mantuviera su inocencia casi intacta a pesar de la mala influencia de su padre.

Tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, madre e hijo paseaban por Diagon Alley, lejos de la vista de Draco Malfoy. Sebastian tomaba un helado mientras iba de la mano de Hermione, quien calculaba cuantos galeones le quedarían tras pagar la matrícula de la escuela, la cuota del mes y la lista de libros que le habían dado para su hijo. La educación sin duda era el aspecto más caro de la crianza de un niño, pero ella también había elegido un instituto bastante caro. De todos modos su hijo se lo merecía, y además, era el dinero de Malfoy.

Irónicamente, al imaginarse la cara que habría puesto Lucius Malfoy al enterarse del pequeño gasto que le produciría su nieto, casi le da algo al ver que su hijo le soltaba la mano y corría hacía el mismo hombre en el que había estado pensando.

"¡Abuelo!" gritó Sebastian, haciéndose paso entre montones de personas que por suerte no le dieron demasiada importancia a la extraña escena. Hermione lo siguió casi inmediatamente, pero su tamaño le impedía tener la facilidad del niño para esquivar personas, por lo cual, cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, el niño ya estaba en frente de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, la última acababa de aparecer a su lado.

"¿Sebastian?" preguntó Narcissa con interés y un toque de inseguridad, Hermione nunca la había visto insegura de si misma al hablar, mucho menos con un gesto interesado y curioso en vez de frío y despectivo.

"Mira, abuela, mi madre es justo como decías." Sebastian señaló a Hermione, quien estaba a su lado, y tomó a Narcissa de la mano, quién estaba completamente desprevenida y parecía haberse quedado sin palabras mientras admiraba al niño que guardaba una semejanza impresionante con su hijo. "¿No os importa que me quede con ella?" preguntó antes de que nadie pudiera agregar nada.

Los Malfoy observaban al niño con interés, y ante su pregunta se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber realmente qué hacer al respecto. Hermione, sin saber qué decir ni qué esperar, se preguntaba si el niño le estaba pidiendo permiso a sus abuelos para vivir con ella o tan sólo estaba preocupado por sus reacciones ante su decisión.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta y contestó: "No, por supuesto que no. Pero nos parecería justo que no perdiéramos el contacto, muchacho."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Hermione, estupefacta. De todas las posibles respuestas que se había imaginado, aquella no era una de ellas. ¿Qué estaría tramando Lucius Malfoy al decir algo así? ¿Por qué querría _mantener _el contacto con su nieto, siendo aquél un fruto de una relación _impura _a su parecer? ¿Y por qué le estaba haciendo el favor de evitar que el niño supiera que no estaba en su tiempo?

"¿Le sorprende que después de habernos ocupado de él por ocho años no queramos continuar disfrutando de su compañía, Señorita Granger?" Cuestionó Lucius, actuando perfectamente su papel, con su acostumbrado rostro arrogante y gestos altaneros.

"Siete años querrá decir, Señor Malfoy."—Lo corrigió Hermione entre dientes, aunque agradecía que no dijeran nada fuera de lugar, no podía sospechar de la buena conducta que presentaban.

"¿Siete años? Me parecían más."—Contestó él haciendo un movimiento con una mano para restarle importancia a la corrección. —"En fin, usted estará de acuerdo con nosotros en que no se puede despojar al niño de quienes lo criaron durante toda su vida de un día para otro."

"Sería un traspaso de lo más traumático para cualquier niño."—agregó Narcissa Malfoy, que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a Hermione al hablar, parecía sólo tener ojos para Sebastian, quien escuchaba todo con mucha atención, sin saber qué posición tomar.—"Él mismo nos ha enviado un recado para informarnos de su paradero y solicitar nuestra presencia y aprobación; ¿Le parece justo privarlo de sus abuelos?"

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, lo único que hizo fue mirar a Sebastian de forma inquisitiva, esperando que el niño confirmara lo que había dicho Narcissa, preguntándose cómo había tenido tiempo de enviarles una carta en los pocos minutos que lo dejó sólo no mucho antes. El niño asintió una vez con la cabeza, se veía algo avergonzado y prefirió mirar al suelo mientras los adultos continuaban con su plática.

"No, por supuesto que no sería justo."—Empezó a decir ella, con mucha cautela y escogiendo sus palabras lo mejor posible. —"Y estoy segura de que podremos arreglar algo en algún momento, por más ajustadas que estén nuestras agendas."

Por supuesto que ella no quería bajo ningún concepto que su hijo tuviera contacto con ningún Malfoy, mucho menos sabiendo que los dos mayores se traían algo entre manos; porque en verdad, ¿Qué sentido tenía que se interesaran por un niño cuya existencia—según la forma que tendrían ellos de pensar—era un insulto para el linaje del apellido Malfoy? Sería absolutamente irresponsable permitir que el niño estuviera a solas con ellos, ni sólo ni acompañado, preferiría ella. ¿Pero qué explicación podría darle para evitar que se vieran? Aunque la actitud de los Malfoy fuera un mero acto, lo que decían era cierto, no se podía cambiar al pequeño de ambiente de un día para otro como si nada, no era lógico, era demasiado joven, y al haber sido criado por ellos de seguro los extrañaría cuando se le pasara toda la emoción de estar con su madre.

"¿Qué te parecería cenar con nosotros en casa esta noche, pequeño? Tu madre está invitada también, por supuesto." Le preguntó Narcissa a Sebastian, mostrando una sonrisa para sorpresa de Hermione, que jamás la había visto sonreír, y además al hacerlo se notaba que Sebastian, sin duda alguna, era pariente suyo. Era impresionante darse cuenta de que su hijo tenía la misma sonrisa que Narcissa Malfoy; y tal impresión la dejó tan anonadada que tardó un poco más de lo normal en darse cuenta de que aquella mujer que tanto la debía odiar la había invitado a cenar a través de su hijo.

"¿Podemos ir?" le preguntó Sebastian mirándola de forma suplicante. Sería difícil decir que no, pero no tenía pensado ir a cenar con los Malfoy. No sólo iba contra sus nuevos principios, sino que además, pensando las cosas de una forma más detallada, sería ridículo e incluso insultante cenar con los Malfoy—aunque fuera a favor de su hijo—antes de haberles siquiera dicho a sus propios padres lo que estaba pasando, y ni hablar de Ron y Harry, los cuales tenían ya de por si razones para sentirse traicionados sin que ella se empezara a juntar con los abuelos paternos de su hijo. Y, por supuesto, estaba el detalle del padre del niño, al cual tendría que recurrir en este caso para salvar la situación.

"No me parece que podamos ir esta noche, tesoro. Tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos queda para prepararte para el lunes."—le explicó con cuidado y dulzura en su voz; luego levantó la mirada para contestarle a los Malfoy. —"Además, no me parece que la mansión Malfoy sea el lugar más adecuado para encontrarnos... con los problemas que Draco tiene con la bebida..." agregó ella de la misma forma que hacía Narcissa, pretendiendo seguir los conocimientos del niño; su ventaja—esperaba—era que sabía más que ellos. Y tal declaración los tomaría desprevenidos.

Tal y como había previsto, las expresiones de los Malfoy cambiaron drásticamente. Lucius la miró con incredulidad y sospecha, mientras que Narcissa se vio repentinamente preocupada y sin palabras. Pero teniendo tanta experiencia en el juego de los engaños y las mentiras, no se dejarían ver así por mucho tiempo.

"Ese es uno de los tantos temas que tenemos que discutir, Señorita Granger."—Dijo Lucius, aparentando aclararse la garganta para disimular la incertidumbre que le causaba aquella información—"Así cómo todo lo pertinente a este muchacho."

Sin duda los Malfoy querrían información, de eso Hermione no tenía duda alguna. Tenía sentido que dejaran de lado sus prejuicios si podían encontrar la forma de verse beneficiados por los conocimientos del niño, aunque un niño de su edad tampoco podría tener tanta información como les gustaría. Por un lado, Hermione pensó, sería útil tener a los Malfoy de su lado para averiguar las cuestiones que le preocupaban, de seguro tendrían algunas en común—el mismo Lucius Malfoy lo había dicho, querían averiguar todo lo ateniente a la existencia del niño—pero no podía ella permitir que su hijo fuera un medio para los fines egoístas de los Malfoy que, a diferencia de ella, sólo lo querían para cuestiones que en realidad no representaban ningún beneficio para él.

"Todo lo pertinente a él me incumbe específicamente a mí, Señor Malfoy." Contestó ella de forma tajante, pero manteniendo la misma cortesía que le demostraban los Malfoy.

"Si, supe que mi hijo cedió la custodia."—Lucius negó con la cabeza en forma de reproche y con un gesto exasperado prosiguió—"Pero con la asesoría correcta ese tipo de cuestiones se pueden arreglar." Al decir aquello último, mostró una sonrisa torcida y una mirada calculadora. Hermione identificó su expresión como una amenaza, pero no tenía pensado dejarse intimidar, mucho menos cuando sabía en qué posición estaba ella y en cual ellos; ya que después de la guerra, los Malfoy ya no podían arriesgarse a hacer nada ilegítimo, la libertad les había costado caro y a pesar de ella se los tenía bastante vigilados.

"Ni siquiera los mejores abogados del mundo podrían quitarme la custodia."

"¿Pero qué le hace pensar que intentaríamos hacer algo así? Jamás podríamos privar al niño de su madre."—Contestó Lucius, fingiendo sentirse insultado por la insinuación de ella—"Establecer una custodia compartida, sin embargo, no me parecería nada injusto."

A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón al oír aquello; por supuesto que no había forma de que le quitaran la custodia, pero si podían hacer que Draco pidiera la custodia compartida, y con todo el dinero que tenían, no se les haría difícil lograrlo. Por supuesto, aquello no era más que una amenaza, los Malfoy no estaban interesados en tener ni un cuarto de la custodia del niño, pero eran capaces de iniciar el proceso y eventualmente conseguir lo que querían; y lo conseguirían más allá de que ella diera su conformidad o no.

"Yo no quiero volver con mi padre, abuelo." Intervino Sebastian con cautela antes de que su madre pudiera hablar, demostraba cierto temor al involucrarse en la conversación, probablemente le habrían enseñado que no debía intervenir en conversaciones de adultos. "¿No podremos vernos si vivo con mi madre?"

"Por supuesto que podremos vernos, tesoro."—Contestó Narcissa con dulzura—"Aunque quizás nos tome algo de tiempo."

Hermione se sentía entre la espada y la pared, tal y como lo demostraba la sonrisa triunfadora de Lucius Malfoy. Sebastian quería pasar tiempo con ellos, como era lógico, ya que eran su familia. Y no se podía esperar que ellos cedieran, de algún modo u otro se saldrían con la suya. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?

"Estoy segura de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de intermediarios." Dijo Hermione, resignada y tratando de aparentar serenidad, ya que luego tendría que darle explicaciones a Sebastian.

"Muy bien, nos mantendremos en contacto."—Lucius Malfoy sonrió abiertamente, con la misma expresión triunfal de antes. —"Nos veremos pronto." Le guiñó el ojo a Sebastian y, seguido de su esposa que se despedía también del niño, desapareció.

--

N/A: El primer encuentro con los Malfoy, ¿se lo esperaban? En próximos capítulos se verá qué pretenden, pero antes viene Ron. Postearé el capítulo 8 en los próximos días si recibo suficientes reviews ;)

Draco tendrá que esperar un poco más, se que se puede hacer pesado, ¿pero qué esperan? ¿qué de un día para otro decidan dejar de lado sus diferencias, a sus respectivas parejas y contraer matrimonio? Para eso hay que leer one-shots (que a mi parecer no suelen ser lo más entretenidos, a excepción que sean de un escritor más que excelente, que tampoco es mi caso (así que no esperéis un oneshot mío)).

Por cierto, ayer posteé el capítulo 7 de "Entre Maldiciones y Malfoys", para quienes siguen esa historia. En todas mis historias las críticas son bienvenidas, y si las hace un usuario registrado mejor, así le contesto.


	8. Un Enfrentamiento Inoportuno

Nota: Antes de leer esto, quiero que recordéis que aquí Ron tiene 24 años.

------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ronald Weasley recibió una carta de Hermione en la cual se disculpaba por no poder verlo por dos días enteros, no le pareció extraño, ya que su novia era conocida por dedicarse tanto a su trabajo que a veces incluso olvidaba comer.

Más de una vez ellos habían discutido por la dedicación obsesivo-compulsiva de ella por su trabajo, y ella había acordado hacerse siempre tiempo para él. Dos días eran más que suficiente tiempo para que pudiera trabajar cómoda, aunque era extraño que los necesitara, ya que ella tenía una tendencia a adelantar trabajo... por lo cual Ron dedujo que le habrían asignado un caso, lo cual significaría una mejora en su posición laboral; por lo cual debería alegrarse en vez de enfadarse.

Pero no hubo lugar para la alegría cuando se le ocurrió pasar por su oficina a la hora del almuerzo aquel viernes, ya que se le informó que Hermione había pedido el día libre.

No sabía si sentirse preocupado, enfadado, o qué. Aquello, sin duda, no era algo normal.

Acto seguido no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir a su apartamento, si había faltado a su trabajo, lo más probable es que estuviera allí. Nadie atendía a la puerta; pero Ron tenía la llave—estaban juntos desde hacía 5 años después de todo— y al entrar, pudo comprobar que efectivamente no estaba allí; pero lo más desconcertante que vio fue que en el dormitorio habían dos camas en vez de una de dos plazas, y no sólo eso, sino que todo estaba arreglado como para que dos personas compartieran aquel dormitorio. Lo primero que pensó fue que se había equivocado de apartamento, pero al ver los portarretratos de la sala de estar en los que se los veía juntos, se cercioró de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

La conclusión más lógica era que alguien se había quedado a dormir, lo extraño era que compartieran el mismo dormitorio; un invitado podía dormir en el sofá... ¿a excepción que fuera alguien muy cercano y Hermione quisiera dejarle una cama? Pero en tal caso le dejaría su cama entera... Nada parecía tener mucho sentido.

Hermione no estaba en su trabajo—donde debería estar—, no estaba en apartamento, no estaba en la casa de Harry—había hablado con él hacía poco, trabajan juntos después de todo—, lo único que le quedaba era la casa de sus padres, donde efectivamente tampoco se encontraba.

Ron, siendo un auror, sabía que no debía entrar en pánico. Lo primero era esperar para ver si llegaba a su apartamento; por lo cual, allí estaba él, sentado en el sofá examinando con interés los libros sobre muggles que había encontrado apilados en la mesa de café de la sala de estar, cuando Hermione llegó una hora más tarde.

Él se sintió instantáneamente aliviado cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de su casa; y desconcertado cuando se percató de que de su mano iba un niño que le traía recuerdos de otras épocas de su vida.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó extrañado al verla entrar, no sólo por todo lo sucedido, sino también porque de repente ella se había ruborizado al verlo, como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo vergonzoso.

"¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella exaltada, sin soltarle la mano al niño que miraba a aquel adulto que no conocía con cautela.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? ¿Y ese niño?"

En aquel momento, Hermione deseó más que nunca tener un apartamento más grande, de modo que podría mandar a su hijo a otra habitación para poder hablar libremente con Ron; o al menos haberle enseñado a ver TV de modo que podría distraerlo con eso mientras hablaba con Ron en la cocina. Pero todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, no había tenido tiempo de preparar una buena explicación siquiera, ni la mejor forma de decirle la verdad a su novio, incluso se sentía avergonzada de verlo a la cara sabiendo lo poco que sabía.

"Él es mi trabajo." Respondió ella, rogando que su novio no insistiera demasiado en frente del niño.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Desde cuando pides el día libre para hacer de niñera?"

"No es mi niñera." Habló Sebastian, demostrando sentirse ofendido con un tono de voz agresivo, parecía tomar como un insulto tal insinuación.

Hermione, al ver el mismo gesto de disgusto que solía usar Draco Malfoy en el rostro de Sebastian, se apresuró en interceder: "¿Por qué no empezamos otra vez? Sebastian, este es Ron..."—dijo dirigiéndose al niño, y luego miró a Ron para proseguir: "Ron, este es Sebastian."

Ron la miraba algo desconcertado, pero pronto decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y se dirigió al niño que lo miraba con desconfianza. "Buenas tardes, muchacho." Acto seguido se acercó a él y le ofreció la mano, pero el niño tan sólo se quedó mirándolo de la misma forma.

"Darle la mano no te hará ningún daño, pequeño. Es de mala educación dejar a la gente esperando."

El niño entonces se resigno e hizo caso omiso de lo que su madre le dijo, tomando rápidamente la mano de Ron y dejando que él la sacudiera sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

"Sebastian, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí leyendo alguno de tus libros mientras hablo con Ron en la cocina?"

Sebastian sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras Ron soltaba su mano; se apresuró en ir hacia el sofá y tomar un libro para leer. Ron, conociendo las formas de Hermione, se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer más preguntas.

Una vez dentro, Hermione puso un hechizo en el lugar para que no se oyera nada puertas afuera, y otro para que no se pudiera abrir la puerta.

"¿Por qué tanta seguridad, amor? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Ron, con una pizca de preocupación en su voz. La situación se le hacía bastante extraña, sobre todo por la actitud de su novia, que no parecía saber que decir.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" Preguntó mientras hacía eso mismo y se sostenía la cabeza con las manos. —"No se ni cómo empezar."

"Puedes contarme lo que sea."

"Por supuesto que puedo contarte lo que sea, ¡estamos juntos desde hace 5 años!"—exclamó, y parecía estar a punto de romper en lágrimas.

"Bien..."—habló Ron con cautela, asumiendo que estaba en un día delicado—"¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que pasa?"

"En realidad no." Contestó ella en un susurro sin mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Ugh..."—se quejó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos en exasperación—"Todo sería más sencillo si tan sólo aceptaras que tengo que cuidar de aquel niño y no hicieras preguntas al respecto."

"¿Pero que demonios sucede, Hermione?"—Fue su turno para irritarse—"¿Realmente esperas que te vea actuar así y me quede callado? ¡Tan sólo logras preocuparme más!"

Hermione tardó en responder, antes de hacerlo inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, enlazando sus brazos a su pecho cómo para protegerse de algo, y cerrando los ojos en concentración. Aún los mantenía cerrados cuando exhaló y habló: "Te amo, Ron, y no puedo mentirte." Explicó con delicadeza, y luego abrió los ojos para mirarlo a la cara. —"Pero no se cómo podrás tu amarme si contesto tus preguntas."

"No hay nada que puedas decirme que me vaya a hacer dejar de amarte."

"Quizás si, quizás no..."—prosiguió ella, su voz empezaba a quebrarse. —"Pero te enfadarás mucho, y quizás me lo merezca."

Ron ya no sabía que decir, pero estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que estaba molestando a Hermione, no podía ser tan terrible para su relación como ella creía.

"Tan sólo... tan sólo dímelo, ¿por favor?"

Hermione dudó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza una sola vez antes de hablar: "Todo empezó ayer a la mañana... Draco Malfoy me despertó tocando el timbre a las 6 AM para dejarme con aquél niño que acabas de ver."

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó el con incredulidad; y sin dejarle contestar, agregó: "¿Malfoy te dejó con un niño ayer, así de la nada y no me dijiste?"

"Si sólo por eso ya empiezas a enfadarte no pienso continuar, Ron."

Ante su tajante advertencia, Ron se quedó callado, pero la observaba con cautela.

"Y el niño resultó ser un Malfoy."

"Tiene todo el aspecto de uno." Comentó él, sin signos de impresión en su rostro, ya que lo había supuesto desde el primer momento que lo había visto.

"En resumen, lo llevé al Ministerio de Menores, le hicieron una prueba de sangre y resultó que, además de ser hijo de Draco Malfoy—"

"¡¿Malfoy tiene un hijo?!"—la interrumpió inmediatamente, completamente sorprendido, no se había esperado eso—"¿De esa edad? ¿Cómo es que nunca se supo? Tuvo que haber dejado embarazada a una chica a los..."

"Quince o dieciséis años." Respondió Hermione mientras él aún hacía la cuenta.

"Y tu decidiste hacerte cargo del bastardo abandonado de Malfoy hasta que le encontraran un hogar, ¿es eso? Explicaría el nuevo orden en el dormitorio."—Comentó con algo de humor, pensando que era típico de Hermione hacer algo así, después de todo dedicaba su vida a ayudar a los más indefensos. —"¿Pensaste que me enfadaría por eso, amor? No es que me guste el nuevo arreglo de la cama, pero..."

"¡Ron!"—exclamó ella, ya sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas—"¡No lo llames así! ¡Es mi hijo!"

"¿Qué?"

"Es mi hijo, es tanto hijo de Draco Malfoy como mío." Y las pocas lagrimas que hacía tan sólo unos segundos caían de sus ojos, se transformaron en un río cuando se echó a llorar, ante la expresión desconcertada de Ron, quien en vez de acercarse a ella y reconfortarla, se quedó callado mirándola mientras ella trataba de controlar su llanto.

"¿Cuándo tuviste un hijo?" preguntó él con cautela luego de pasados algunos minutos, mientras Hermione se secaba las lágrimas.

Le contestó sin mirarlo a la cara, con su voz aún quebrada por la angustia: "Ese es el problema, Ron, aún no lo he tenido."

Ron no entendió inmediatamente, pero se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba antes de hacer ninguna pregunta; por lo que se quedó callado, aún observando a Hermione, pero ya no con desconcierto, sino con una expresión inescrutable.

"No sé cómo es posible, hacía años que no veía a Malfoy hasta que tocó ayer a mi puerta para dejarme con Sebastian... dijo que encontró al niño en su casa repentinamente, y al enterarse de que yo era su madre lo trajo conmigo."

Ron no dijo nada por un largo rato en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Cuando finalmente habló, Hermione apenas pudo juntar las fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara; su voz era bastante seria y dura, pero no dejaba de ser gentil de aquella forma única en que siempre lo fue. "¿Cuándo se supone que... lo tendrías?"

"Dentro de un año."—Contestó ella con su voz quebradiza, y agregó: "Pero no creo que el futuro esté escrito en piedra."

"El futuro ayer tocó a tu puerta y ahora mismo está sentado en tu sala."

"No podemos saber eso con exactitud."—Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente y poco a poco fue recobrando su compostura al hablar—"¿Nunca has pensado que cada decisión que tomamos equivale a elegir un camino? ¿Y qué tal si lo comparamos con abrir una puerta y dejar la otra cerrada? ¿Y que tal si, en realidad, escoger una puerta no significa dejar cerrada la otra? ¿Qué tal si cada decisión que tomamos arma una nueva rama de posibilidades? ¿Qué tal si cada decisión nos abre un sinfín de mundos distintos?"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Es sólo una hipótesis... imagínate un mundo en el que Tom Riddle no haya decidido convertirse en Lord Voldermort, imagínate que nosotros hayamos nacido ese mundo, sin odios entre magos por cuestiones de herencia..."

"¿Quieres decir que supones que aquél niño es de un mundo distinto en el que congenias con Malfoy? ¿Cómo otra dimensión?"

"Si, exactamente eso. ¿No tiene sentido? Hace catorce años Harry pudo haber decidido hacerse amigo de Draco Malfoy en vez de quedarse con nosotros, pudo haber entrado en Slytherin, pudo haberse convertido al lado oscuro, y hoy nosotros podríamos estar tan bien como muertos. ¿Por qué no podrían crearse distintas dimensiones por cada decisión que tomamos? Desde un corte de cabello hasta cuestiones de vida o muerte... las posibilidades serían infinitas."

"Es una posibilidad; cómo también es una posibilidad que el niño sea del futuro de nuestra dimensión, probablemente más factible."

"No lo se Ron, pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca he tenido intenciones de involucrarme con Malfoy."

"Pero podrías tenerlas."—Su mirada era tan dura como su voz, pero dentro de todo estaba manteniendo la calma al hablar—"Probablemente las vayas a tener."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? Tan sólo ayer me enteré de todo esto, ni siquiera he podido averiguar que ha sido de mi en el tiempo de mi hijo; ¡entiendo tan poco de esto como tu! No sé cómo podría ser posible que quedara embarazada de Malfoy dentro de tres meses, no sé en qué mundo loco podría suceder algo así; incluso si tu no existieras para mi, si no te amara... no sé que le vería a Malfoy si no te tuviera a ti."

"Yo tampoco."

"Quizás fue un error..."

"¿Un error cómo? ¿Embriagándote peligrosamente cerca suyo o algo así?"

"Es más posible que haberlo tenido por amor."—se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con la idea—"Quien sabe, quizás un día nos peleamos, yo me deprimo, voy a un bar, empiezo a beber y resulta que Malfoy está ahí bebiendo también... y una cosa lleva a la otra y un mes más tarde descubro que voy a tener un hijo y no sé quién es el padre."

"No te imagino yendo a un bar para desahogarte por una discusión. Mucho menos cerca de un Malfoy."

"Ni yo."—Suspiró y luego de una breve pausa, miró a Ron con algo de dolor y preguntó: "¿Dónde nos deja esto?"

"No lo sé, Hermione."

"No te puedo pedir que me perdones, no sólo porque no he hecho nada... sino porque además supongo que no lo merezco, si es que eso tiene sentido."—Susurró ella, tratando de mantener cierta serenidad—"Pero no se qué tanta culpa tengo ni qué tanto nos debamos preocupar por este asunto. Sebastian podría desaparecer mañana y esta discusión podría quedar para siempre sepultada en el pasado."

"¿Y qué tal si es tu destino? ¿Qué tal si ese niño desaparece mañana, pero más allá de todo lo que sepas, hagas o no hagas, terminas teniéndolo con Malfoy?"

"No sabemos si existe el destino."

"No sabemos nada."—Al decir esto, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta—"Pero cuando sepas algo, Hermione... ¿sabes? En realidad no lo sé."

Sin decir siquiera adiós, abrió la puerta de la cocina con su varita mágica y salió, atravesó la sala de estar para salir del apartamento, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar por segunda vez al niño que estaba allí, ni queriendo verle la cara a Hermione.

En el mismo momento que cerró la puerta detrás suyo, Sebastian dejó el libro que había estado leyendo y se dirigió cautelosamente a la cocina, donde vio a su madre sosteniéndose la cabeza sobre la mesa, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Sebastian no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en situaciones como aquella, es decir, nunca había visto a alguien llorar en su vida, y a él mismo se le había prohibido hacerlo por ser un signo de debilidad; entre lo que se le había enseñado y lo mal que se sentía por ver a su madre triste, se sintió muy inseguro, pero se armó de valor para acercársele y tocarle el brazo para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Al sentirlo, Hermione se quitó las manos del rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a su pequeña figura, ya sin derramar una sola lágrima, no podía permitirse llorar en frente de su hijo, él no tenía por qué verse afectado por los problemas que ella pudiera tener con su novio.

Pero el niño, sin necesidad de preguntar nada, ya había deducido que Ron era el culpable de la angustia de su madre, y por ello empezó a sentir un intenso rencor en contra de él, un rencor que fácilmente podía convertirse en odio.

-----------------------------

N/A: El tan esperado encuentro con Ron, de seguro lo verán poco cannon, pero recordad que es un Ron de 24 años, no un adolescente de 16 o 17. En tantos años pudo haber madurado un poco, ¿no? Además es una situación más que extraña.

Y bueno, dicho y hecho, recibí un monton de reviews (gracias) rápido, y actualicé la historia rápido también. ;)


	9. Lidiando con uno mismo

Hermione se lo había temido, y había estado acertada en sus suposiciones. ¿Cómo le dices a tu novio de 5 años que podrías llegar a tener un hijo de otro hombre? ¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione bien ante algo así y decida seguir contigo? Bastante bien había reaccionado considerando que en ningún momento levantó la voz ni hizo una escena, aunque también se podía considerar incluso más doloroso el hecho de que se haya ido en silencio.

Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte ante la situación, no podía romper en lágrimas en frente de su hijo, tenía que ser fuerte por él y no pensar en las repercusiones de su presencia. Además, ante todo, el niño no tenía la culpa de nada. Malfoy tenía la culpa, eso era más que seguro, no podía saber con certeza que fuera culpa de ella, pero sin duda de él si.

Lo único que debía hacer era esforzarse por mantener un ritmo de vida normal por su propio bien, era lo menos que el pequeño se merecía. Así que decidió bloquear todo pensamiento concerniente a Ron, aunque fuera por lo que quedaba del día, y ayudar a su hijo con sus lecciones de historia; después de todo, los Malfoy no le habían enseñado nada de historia muggle, como era de esperarse. El niño apenas tenía idea de lo que era una monarquía; y por suerte, el hecho de tener que verlo y hablarle le ayudaba a nublar sus pensamientos sobre otras personas.

Tan sólo pasaron cuatro horas de estudio y explicaciones sobre el mundo muggle cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa; Hermione sabía con toda seguridad que no tendría la suerte de atender y escuchar la voz de Ron, ni de algún empleado intentando venderle algo; no, sería de seguro alguien a quien tendría que darle explicaciones.

Y tal y cómo se había imaginado, era su madre.

"_¡Hermione! Me acaba de llamar Molly Weasley, ¡dime que no estás embarazada y que dejaste a Ron!"_

La interpelada suspiró y contestó con cuidado, sabiendo que estaba siendo escuchada por más de una persona. "Ni lo uno ni lo otro, mamá."

"_¿Pero qué le dijo ese muchacho a su madre para que me dijera algo así?"_

"Es complicado; pero más bien él me dejó a mi."

"_Oh, pobre niña, lo siento tanto, Hermione. ¿No quieres quedarte en casa éste fin de semana con nosotros? Te sentirás mejor." _

"No tengo tiempo para eso... quizás el próximo."

"_Hermione, no puedes actuar así, ocuparte con tu trabajo sólo te hará sentir peor. No puedes olvidarte de un día para otro de tu novio de 5 años. ¡Necesitas apoyo!"_

El hecho de que su madre le recordara aquello que tanto quería bloquear de sus pensamientos no le estaba sirviendo en lo más mínimo, tenía a un niño de 7 años a pocos metros y no podía permitir que se le quebrara la voz al hablar, no podía permitirse un ataque de llantos en frente suyo, no iba a traumarlo más de lo que lo había traumado una vida con los Malfoy.

"No me lo recuerdes, por favor."—Dijo ella casi en un susurro—"Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en eso."

"_¿Qué puede ser más importante que reflexionar sobre algo así, hija?"_

"Te llamaré más tarde esta noche y te diré, ¿está bien, mamá?"

Se cortó la comunicación y Hermione volvió al lado de Sebastian, quien la observaba con curiosidad, se veía en sus ojos que tenía ganas de hacerle una pregunta, pero estaba en duda.

"¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que estás pensando?" le preguntó ella con serenidad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse normal y tranquila.

"Mis abuelos siempre dicen que hago demasiadas preguntas. No les gusta."

No le resultaba extraño; tenía que ser una de las razones por las que el niño era tan obediente y temeroso, había tenido una infancia regida por personas muy estrictas, a quienes no se les podía siquiera cuestionar.

"A mi puedes preguntarme lo que quieras; me gustaría que lo hicieras."

"¿En serio?" preguntó él, algo atónito.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió para darle ánimos. "Pregunta lo que sea."

"¿Por qué le hablabas a aquel tubo gris?"

¿Aquel tubo gris? Por supuesto, el niño no tenía idea de lo que era un teléfono. Ya le había tenido que explicar –de forma muy simple— lo que era la electricidad y las lámparas, los que eran los autos, su ordenador portátil, y montones de elementos de cocina que jamás en su vida había visto. Los muggles eran para él, sin duda alguna, toda una dimensión aparte. No era extraño entre las familias de brujos de sangre pura, pero en el caso de su hijo, los Malfoy habían llegado a un extremo.

"Es un teléfono, sirve para comunicarnos a distancia, como con el polvo flú y las chimeneas."

"¿Entonces le hablabas a mi abuela?"

"Si, a mi madre."

"No sabía que tenía otra abuela. ¿Puedo conocerla?"

"Vamos a ver." No sabía ella si sería una buena idea presentárselo a su madre, ya era un tema a considerar el que estuviera tan apegada a él, su madre probablemente tendría una reacción similar. No dudaba de que lo pudiera querer como a la vida misma, el problema justamente radicaba en que tendría que olvidarse de él algún día, y aquella era una carga para sí.

Pero en verdad no iba a poder ocultarle a su madre el hecho de tener un nieto, aunque fuera de la época contemporánea o de aquella dimensión; había prometido contarle lo que sucedía esa misma noche –cuando el niño se fuera a dormir—y sin duda alguna reclamaría conocerlo. Y le plantearía los mismos interrogantes que no tenían respuesta, y le haría sentirse peor sobre lo sucedido con Ron, sobre lo cual no quería pensar en ese momento. En realidad, en el fondo, esperaba que más allá de lo que pudiera suceder, Ron volvería con ella. Esa idea la ayudaba también a mantenerse lo más calmada posible mientras continuaba explicándole a Sebastian lo más básico que un niño de 7 años debía saber sobre la historia del Reino Unido.

Cuando Hermione dio por finalizada la lección, ya empezaba a ponerse el sol y el niño se veía algo más cansado, pero aún así no dejó de mostrarse interesado por la historia del país, la cual recién llegaba a conocer; y de paso hacía un sinfín de preguntas sobre otros países que conocía y de los cuales era asiduo, como Francia, Alemania, Italia, Grecia, Suiza... y ella tenía que responder con la verdad y explicarle que no tenía todas las respuestas, pero por suerte, la información más elemental de la que disponía parecía satisfacer el apetito del pequeño. Al fin y al cabo era sólo un niño.

Al menguar la curiosidad internacional del niño, Hermione se dispuso otra vez a preparar la cena, y él, nuevamente, se encontraba a su lado, observando todo lo que hacía de forma inquisitiva. Venida la noche, cuando fue el momento de que Sebastian se acostara, ella se sentía agotada cómo si hubiera corrido una maratón.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntó él, acostado en su cama.

Oír aquello por vigésimo octava vez en el día le hizo reconsiderar el caso de los Malfoy, quizás la restricción de preguntas estaba más vinculada a la personalidad de su hijo que a la de ellos.

"Dime."

"¿Puedo llamarte mamá?"

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello, y el corazón le latió con más fuerza; nunca en su vida se habría imaginado escuchar algo así. Se había dado cuenta de que Sebastián no la llamaba "mamá", supuso ella que sería normal si nunca había tenido una, y la idea no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, tan sólo se le hacía algo extraño ya que era como reafirmar que tenía un hijo, lo cual aún se le hacía increíble aunque lo hubiera asumido plenamente, y también era confirmar que tenían un vínculo el uno con el otro.

"Por supuesto." Le contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa antes de besarlo en la frente y salir de la habitación.

Una vez cerrada la puerta detrás suyo, se encaminó hacia el sofá y se tiró allí; lo que más quería era poner la mente en blanco, no pensar en nada, pero al poder tener finalmente un momento para estar tranquila era inevitable que le volviera a la mente lo sucedido con Ron y todo lo que implicaba el apego de su hijo, lo cual era algo mutuo.

Era una situación muy confusa, por un lado se sentía absolutamente angustiada por lo de Ron, y por otro quería sentirse alegre por el vínculo con su hijo, pero sabía que al mismo tiempo aquello no era nada saludable, porque el niño no se quedaría por siempre. Todo era demasiado abrumador, y a consecuencia de ello ahogó un llanto, esperando que Sebastian no oyera nada.

¿Cómo se podía lidiar con una situación así? ¿Cómo se debe ver una persona entre el amor de un novio –bastante definitivo— y un hijo –que podía dejar de estar en su vida de un día para otro—? Le preocupaba tanto verse un día sin él y que él se viera sin ella como la reacción de Ron una vez que se fuera. ¿Podría él dejar todo lo sucedido en el pasado una vez que el niño regresaba a su época? ¿Podría Ron estar con ella sabiendo que en algún momento pudo existir la posibilidad de que tuviera un hijo con Malfoy? ¿Y que pasaría con Sebastian si volvía a su mundo y se encontraba sin ella? ¿Podría volver a tener un ritmo de vida normal? ¿La recordaría siquiera?

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos y suspiró profundamente, sabía quién debía ser. Su propia madre, quien no descansaría hasta desentrañar la verdad.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó ella al contestar el teléfono, con una voz bastante lastimosa.

"_Hermione, ¿has estado llorando? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Hablé otra vez con Molly Weasley otra vez y..."_

Por supuesto que hablaría con ella, las dos mujeres ya estaban planeando la boda de Ron y ella a sus espaldas. Se llevaban muy bien, llegando a hacerse amigas en los últimos años, de seguro Molly le habría dado todos los detalles que le haya podido sacar a Ron, los cuales probablemente no serían muchos ni muy coherentes conociéndolo.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"_¿Algo de que viste el futuro y tendrás un hijo con otro hombre?" _

"Es algo así."—al decir eso, escuchó a su madre ahogar un grito, y aprovechando el hechizo silenciador que había puesto en la sala, continuó: —"Pero no exactamente. Más bien tengo una visita del futuro, o quizás de otra dimensión, no lo se... pero resulta que es mi hijo."

Sólo se escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea, así que Hermione agregó: "Y no, no es de Ron."

"_¿Qué significa esto, Hermione?"_ preguntó su madre en un susurro luego de otra alargada pausa.

"Me gustaría saberlo."—contestó y luego suspiró, no quería empezar a relatar todas las posibilidades que existían, ni explicar sus hipótesis, ya lo había hecho demasiado y estaba agotada física y emocionalmente.—"¿Tu crees en el destino, mamá?"

"_Creo que tu podrías hablarme más del destino que yo a ti, hija. ¿Tu crees que aquel...visitante es tu destino?"_

"Lo veo difícil considerando que Draco Malfoy es el padre."

"_¿Aquel muchacho que no soportabas en la escuela?"_

"Aquel mismo."

"_Vaya, mi niña..."_—Hermione se imaginó que su madre negaba con la cabeza en aquella breve pausa_. —"¿Cuándo lo traerás a casa para que tu padre y yo lo conozcamos?"_

Eso era lo único que faltaba, y Hermione supuso que su madre había estado esperando para hacer esa pregunta desde el momento que le dijo lo de su hijo. La idea de ser abuela le emocionaba, sin importar quien fuera el padre de su nieto y más allá de que la madre del niño actualmente estuviera pasando por una crisis emocional.

"No lo se, mamá."

"_Tráelo mañana a almorzar. ¿Qué edad tiene?"_

Era de lo más común que cuando no se decidía a hacer algo, su madre decidiera por ella, aunque fuera contra su voluntad. Pero quizás le sería útil que su madre lo conociera, no le vendría mal tener a alguien de confianza con quien dejarlo aunque fuera por unas horas para poder tener un momento para pensar y arreglar sus cosas sin tener que estar atendiéndolo y cuidando no decir nada fuera de lugar. Además, el niño quería conocer a su otra abuela, ¿por qué negárselo?

"Siete años."

"_¡Imaginé que sería mucho mayor! ¿Cómo se llama?"_

"Sebastian."

"_¡Qué nombre mas adorable! ¿Por qué le pusiste así?"_

"No tengo idea mamá, no le he preguntado."—suspiró otra vez y agregó: "Y no sabe que ha viajado al pasado, estoy tratando de que lleve una vida normal sin enterarse de nada de eso."

"_¿No? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿En el futuro tienes lo mismo que ahora? ¿Serás exactamente igual? ¿Cómo no se puede dar cuenta?"_

"Yo no existo en su futuro, mamá."—Hermione podía imaginarse fácilmente la cara de horror que tenía su madre en aquel momento tras haber oído aquello. —"No se cómo ni por qué, pero así es. El niño cree que un día su padre lo despertó y decidió hacerle conocer a su madre, de quien no sabía nada. Lo único que tenía de mi era una fotografía."

"_¿Pero...?"_

"No lo se, no tengo idea. Es demasiado joven como para haber realizado algún tipo de hechizo, sería muy extraño que haya podido hacer algo así sin una varita mágica y a tan corta edad, casi imposible. Y no puede saber que no está en su tiempo."

"_No, por supuesto que no."_—Contestó su madre tras una pausa_—"Sería terrible que se enterara, ¡imagínate un niño tan pequeño cuestionando su propia existencia!"_

"Nos veremos mañana, mamá."

Así se cortó la comunicación, Hermione amaba a su madre, pero no tenía las fuerzas para escucharla plantearse las mismas preguntas que se hacía ella. Se sentía devastada, y ni siquiera podía tener un momento de paz. La lechuza picando la ventana de su sala de estar lo ratificaba.

Por supuesto, el animal traía una carta. Al tomarla y notar el sello, puso inmediatamente una cara de disgusto. Era el sello de los Malfoy.

"_Señorita Granger,_

_Está Usted invitada a almorzar el domingo al mediodía en el restaurante muggle Warrington, Maida Vale 139, Londres. Mi esposa y yo esperamos que esté acompañada por el niño. Se adjunta un mapa para que no pueda perderse; se os espera a las nueve en punto. _

_Atentamente, Lucius A. Malfoy_

_PD: Resistirse será de ninguna utilidad."_

Hermione se quejó sonoramente al terminar de leer la carta. ¿No había tenido suficiente con que lidiar aquel día? Primero Ron, luego su madre, y ahora los Malfoy que prácticamente la estaban coaccionando con aquella invitación. Estaba segura de que si se inventaba alguna escusa, se aparecerían en su apartamento en el horario que ellos establecieron con tal de salirse con la suya. ¿Serviría de algo posponerlo? ¿Qué podría salir mal de un encuentro con los Malfoy? Lo peor –y más probable— que podía pasar, era que ella acabara teniendo un ataque de nervios. Pero al menos su hijo se pondría contento.

¿Y qué era eso de un restaurante muggle? La explicación más lógica que se le podía ocurrir era que quisieran evitar una exposición pública, y en vistas de que ella no tenía intenciones de ir a la mansión Malfoy con Sebastian, habrían pensado que lo ideal era escoger algo muggle, donde otros brujos no podrían verlos y hacer preguntas. Sin duda no querrían que se supiera que tenían un nieto mestizo, arruinaría su reputación entre la alta sociedad de sangre pura que aún odiaba todo lo relacionado con los muggles, aunque ahora tenían que hacerlo de la forma más secreta posible.

Lo cual le hacía cuestionarse otra vez que podrían querer con él; ¿sería sólo la necesidad de averiguar cosas sobre el futuro lo que les hacía querer con tanta insistencia conocer a Sebastian? ¿O habría algo más? ¿Estaría haciendo ella lo correcto al aceptar la invitación—más allá de que fuera inútil negarse? Al menos tenía de su lado la seguridad de que los Malfoy no podían atreverse a hacer nada malo, por más que estuvieran en un lugar rodeados de muggles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: El capítulo anterior tuvo una aceptación mejor de la que esperaba, como siempre es una alegría publicar esta historia y leer reviews tan buenos, me encantan. Todavía no me he puesto a escribir el próximo capítulo, así que no sé cuando lo postearé. Me imagino que no tardaré demasiado tiempo, esta vez me tomé un poco más de lo normal porque estuve muy concentrada escribiendo la otra historia (que por cierto he actualizado en su version española ayer mismo).

Creo que he respondido a todos los reviews de usuarios registrados, si no lo hice fue porque no me di cuenta de que necesitaran respuesta o porque se me pasaron; además esta el tema de que cada tanto se cae esta página por reformas.

Bueno, muchas gracias otra vez a todos los que dejan reviews (son un amor), ojala continuen haciéndolo. ;)


	10. Un día de Esparcimiento

Hermione nunca había imaginado el día en el que su madre conociera a su nieto; simplemente pensó sobre el momento en el que tendría un hijo y estaría en una cama de hospital con un recién nacido en sus brazos, y que su madre estaría a su lado admirándolo también. Pero hoy tenía que preparar a un niño de siete años para que conociera a su abuela por primera vez; lo cual sería mucho más complicado que mostrar a un bebe de pocas horas de edad en brazos.

Además de que aquél bebé que se había imaginado tenía cabello rojizo y ojos azules en vez de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Por suerte a su madre no parecía molestarle en absoluto ese detalle, estaba demasiado emocionada por conocer a su primer nieto, el cual probablemente ni siquiera llegaría a existir.

Pero Hermione no se permitiría ponerse a pensar en eso; debía poner una sonrisa en su rostro al mirar al niño (lo cual no se le hacia difícil, verle la cara de alguna forma la hacía sonreír naturalmente), y actuar lo más serena posible; no podía inflingirle ninguna inseguridad ni temor a su hijo. No sería razonable ni responsable.

Sebastian se maravilló en el viaje de ida a la casa de los padres de Hermione, viajaron en tren desde Londres; y todo lo que veía era motivo de nuevos cuestionamientos y explicaciones. Incluso la comida—que Hermione no notaba demasiado distinta a la que comía todos los días—le resultaba curiosa.

Al bajar de la estación de tren, sus padres los estaban esperando ya. Hermione, al presentárselos a Sebastián, notó que el niño se presentaba bastante tímido y no sabía que decir; probablemente porque su madre, la Señora Granger, apenas lo vio le sonrió, abrazó y besó efusivamente. Incluso quiso llevarlo de la mano al automóvil, pero Hermione intercedió al ver que el niño se aferraba a su pierna.

"Estás atosigándolo, mamá; déjame un momento a mí." Le pidió Hermione, entendiendo que el niño se sentiría presionado por los modos tan afectuosos de su madre. Era un gran cambio pasar de una abuela seria y estricta a otra que se empecinaría en malcriarlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

El padre de Hermione, por otro lado, no era tan efusivo como su esposa, y se mostró más respetuoso con el niño, de cuya existencia apenas se había enterado ayer y apenas podía comprender. Pero fue él quien logró que el niño superara el temor de subirse al coche, y en quién Sebastián pareció tomar más interés. Hermione y él iban en el asiento de atrás, mientras que sus padres adelante. Al ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, Hermione tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa al explicarle por qué debían usarlo, temiendo que el niño se asustara más de lo que implicaba viajar en un automóvil; parecía tener un cierto temor a los espacios pequeños.

"¿Cómo viajas allí atrás, Sebastián?" Preguntó la madre de Hermione desde adelante, dándose vuelta en la medida de lo posible para poder verle la cara al niño, el cual aún parecía inseguro al responder.

"Bien. Es más cómodo que el tren; pero no tan veloz. ¿Por qué no puede ir más rápido?"

"Si, pero no debe." Le explicó su recién conocido abuelo. "Puede ir tan rápido como un tren, pero no sería seguro, así que está prohibido."

"¿Estás emocionado por conocer nuestro hogar, pequeño?" Preguntó su abuela.

"Si."—Respondió él luego de pensarlo un momento. —"Quiero ver cómo es una casa muggle."

Los adultos rieron al oír aquello—Hermione más discretamente—y Sebastian se sonrojó un poco, pensando que había dicho algo tonto. Durante todo el viaje hacía la casa de los padres de Hermione, el cual no duró mucho más de 20 minutos, su abuela se ocupó de preguntarle todo tipo de cosas en relación a sus gustos, quedando sorprendida—junto con su esposo—del poco conocimiento del mundo que tenía aquel niño, al menos del mundo muggle.

Al llegar a la casa, Sebastian bajo con ayuda del coche, y se quedó parado un largo momento observando la curiosa casa que tenía frente a sus ojos. Había visto varias casas en el camino, pero quería especialmente recordar aquella.

"Es como una casa de historias."

"¿Si? ¿Cómo de cual?" Le preguntó su madre interesada, mientras lo tomaba de la mano—había notado que lo hacía constantemente, por más que fuera absolutamente innecesario— para ir hacia la puerta.

"Mi abuela me contó una historia que tenía un casa con un techo triangular como ese y madera blanca y una puerta roja..."—describía observando meticulosamente cada detalle—"Y esas ventanas así en el frente, y los árboles y las flores alrededor..."

"Hay muchas casas de ese estilo en este barrio." Comentó la Señora Granger.

"Pero no tienen centauros adentro."

"No, no que yo sepa."—Rió la madre de Hermione—"Sólo humanos por aquí."

Sebastian se mostró más conforme con la casa de sus abuelos que con la de su madre, aunque en ningún momento emitió queja alguna al respecto. Le gustaban particularmente los sillones—que le resultaban muy cómodos—y la cantidad de habitaciones que había, aunque la casa también le resultaba pequeña en comparación con la mansión Malfoy, si le parecía más acogedora.

"¿Por qué no vivimos aquí, mamá? Hay más espacio." Preguntó él sentado en la mesa mientras Hermione ayudaba a su madre a servir el almuerzo.

Los padres de Hermione inmediatamente fijaron sus ojos en Hermione con una mezcla de curiosidad y esperanza. Hermione reprimió un suspiro y enseguida sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuello, sus padres no habían estado muy contentos de que se quisiera independizar, por más saludable que fuera; es que Hermione era la única hija que tenían y sentían que al haber podido tenerla con ellos sólo hasta sus 11 años, después de terminada la escuela esperaban poder tener más tiempo con ella, pero no, poco después de haber terminado su último año en Hogwarts, Hermione había decidido independizarse, consiguiendo un apartamento—y un trabajo, por supuesto—en Londres.

"Porque tengo—digo—_tenemos_ un apartamento en Londres, dónde yo trabajo y tu irás a la escuela. Tardaríamos mucho en viajar de un lugar a otro."

"Pero si pusieran el servicio flú aquí no tardaríamos casi nada."

"Sebastian tiene un buen punto, Hermione, querida. Tu dormitorio está exactamente igual que cuando lo dejaste, y le podríamos acomodar el cuarto de huéspedes al niño. Si tan sólo no te negaras a que tengamos nuestro _flú _todo sería mucho más sencillo." Su madre, por supuesto, se aprovecharía de la situación, y su padre colaboraría.

"Además, hija, aquí el niño podría tener un jardín en el que jugar; y a pocos metros tenemos un parque con juegos para niños, aquel en el que tu solías jugar de pequeña, ¿recuerdas? Le haría muy bien al niño tener un espacio para estar al aire libre en vez de vivir encerrado en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres."

"Y nos alegraría tanto teneros aquí a los dos."

Sus padres no habían despreciado su oportunidad para ponerla entre la espada y la pared. Su hijo se veía muy interesado con la idea, y sus padres apenas podían disimular la ilusión que les hacía. Pero Hermione, sobre todas las cosas, no quería perder su independencia; en algún momento Sebastian se iría, se arreglarían las cosas con Ron, y ella no pensaba vivir en la casa de sus padres si tenía la posibilidad de no hacerlo, por mucho que los quisiera, la privacidad y la libertad eran una parte de su vida que extrañaría mucho si volvía con ellos; después de todo era una adulta de 24 años, hacía 3 años que vivía sola y le gustaba. Aunque aquel "vivir sola" no era demasiado literal, ya que Ron solía vivir más en la casa de ella que en la de sus padres. Además, estaba el hecho de que no sólo sus padres se encariñarían demasiado con el niño—que eventualmente se iría—y su madre tendría todas las intenciones de criarlo.

"Hay un parque cerca de mi edificio también."—contestó Hermione, lo más serena posible—"Y nosotros estamos bien en nuestro apartamento, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó a Sebastian esperanzada de que se pusiera de su lado.

"Si, pero quizás estaríamos mejor aquí."—Dijo Sebastian, algo inseguro, encogiéndose de hombros—"Además ellos quieren que nos quedemos, ¿no quieres alegrarlos, mamá?" Su voz, tal como su mirada, era completamente dulce e inocente, era demasiado joven para darse cuenta del papel que estaba jugando en la estrategia que sus abuelos acaban de elaborar para persuadir a Hermione de que volviera con ellos.

"Oh, ¡Sólo escúchalo, Hermione! ¡Es tan adorable!" Exclamó su madre, sin poder contenerse de agarrarle la cara y besarlo en la mejilla. El niño se sonrojó y pareció reconsiderar la propuesta.

"Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes cambios en lo que va de la semana." Hermione le sonrió a Sebastian, esperando que eso diera por terminada la conversación, y luego les dirigió una breve mirada de advertencia a sus padres, esperando que dejaran el tema.

Luego del almuerzo, Hermione ayudó a su madre a levantar y lavar todo mientras Sebastian salía al jardín con su abuelo, el cual estaba empecinado en enseñarle lo que era el fútbol, aunque sólo pudieran ser dos jugadores. Hermione podía ver desde la ventana de la cocina cómo su padre le enseñaba a Sebastián a jugar con una pelota de fútbol, la cual por supuesto, jamás había visto en su vida. Al niño se le veía bastante entretenido jugando a patear la pelota con su abuelo.

"Es adorable." Comentó su madre, al lado suyo.

"Lo es."—Reconoció Hermione, que en realidad ya lo tenía bastante asumido. —"Y, sabes, te agradecería que no lo utilizaras de la forma que hiciste hoy. Fue muy bajo de tu parte, mamá."

"¿Pero qué dices? Hermione, tan sólo..."

"Se que tus intenciones son buenas, mamá, y sé que no hay nada que te haría más feliz que tenernos a los dos viviendo aquí, y que vivir en una casa con un jardín en vez de en un apartamento rodeado por edificios de concreto sería lo mejor para Sebastian, pero..."—Hermione suspiró profundamente, retirando su mirada del rostro de su madre para volver a observar cómo jugaba el niño, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro—"Pero no puedo dejar todo lo que tengo para vivir aquí y complacerte sabiendo que podría desaparecer de un día para el otro, mamá. Aquel niño que ves allí, ahora, sólo es real hoy, en este momento...pero en algún otro momento desaparecerá de nuestras vidas, y quizás no vuelva."

La madre de Hermione también suspiró lastimosamente al escuchar aquello y se quedó callada por un rato, mientras observaba junto con Hermione al niño jugando con su abuelo a patear la pelota de un lado a otro.

"Pero existe."—Dijo su madre casi en un susurro luego de un rato—"Existe, está aquí y ahora. Por más de que no se presente la oportunidad de que en algún momento tengas algo con aquel hombre y... y consecuentemente tengas a Sebastian, debemos aprovecharlo mientras esté con nosotros, hija. Es un regalo, cada niño, cada hijo es un regalo."

"Lo se." Contestó Hermione con una voz bastante lastimosa y no muy lejos de quebrarse. —"Pero debemos ser realistas ante todo. Yo pienso darle todo lo que pueda, y le daré lo mejor dentro de ello; pero no puedo extralimitarme empezando una vida completamente distinta como la que propones, mamá... Además... confió en que Ron volverá conmigo, tan sólo necesita un tiempo para pensar las cosas."

"¿Y qué tal si se supone que esto debía suceder, Hermione? ¿Qué tal si Ron debía dejarte para...?"

"Si Ron debía dejarme, me habría dejado por otra razón y en otro momento. No tiene lógica pensar que en el futuro tuve un hijo con Malfoy porque Ron me dejó porque conoció al hijo que tendría con aquel otro dentro de 7 años."

"Bueno, supongamos que nada de esto sucedió; Ron te dejaba por otra razón y de alguna forma terminas teniendo a aquel niño con ese tal Malfoy."

"¿Quieres decir que ayer mismo, de no haber estado Sebastian conmigo, Ron pudo haber encontrado una razón para dejarme?"

"Pudo haber sido ayer, mañana, dentro de un mes, quien sabe. Imagínate que la sola presencia de aquel niño pudo haber cambiado ya miles de cosas que habrían sucedido sin que él estuviera aquí."

"Lo que planteas es como mi idea de las puertas."

"¿Cuál, querida?"

"Mi idea es... que por cada elección que se nos presenta tenemos dos o más caminos, cuando escogemos uno dejamos otros atrás, pero pudimos haber escogido otro, y no podemos saber que habría pasado de haber escogido la otra opción, pero quizás por cada elección que se nos presenta nuestro camino se divide en dos, y elegimos ambos en realidad, sólo que uno es en una dimensión y otro en otra..."

"¿Dimensiones múltiples?"—Su madre sonrió irónicamente—"Desde que recibimos una lechuza con una carta hace 13 años, he escuchado las cosas más increíbles."

"No es algo que esté probado, mamá, en ningún mundo que yo sepa. Es que se me hace tan difícil de creer que pudiera darse una situación en la que yo me enamorara de Draco Malfoy... suponiendo que en un futuro me enamoro de él."

"¿Por qué no? Ambos son adultos, quizás un día se quedan encerrados en un ascensor y..."

"¡Yo no soy así, mamá!"

"Iba a decir que quizás en algún momento se encuentran en una situación en la que se ven obligados a comunicarse el uno con el otro y sucede que encuentran puntos de interés y terminan gustando el uno del otro... y tu dejas a Ron."

"Y según tu teoría, la llegada de Sebastian pudo haber arruinado la posibilidad de un encuentro como ese."

"No necesariamente, el niño sigue aquí, lo cual significa que aún existe la posibilidad de que nazca, ¿no? Al hacerse definitivamente imposible su existencia, se desvanecería o algo así, ¿no crees?"—Su madre pausó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza—"Claro que tu entiendes mejor de estas cosas de magia que yo, lo mío es sólo una suposición lógica."

"Bastante lógica, sobretodo si se descarta mi teoría de las dimensiones múltiples."

"Otra opción es el destino."

"Si es que tal cosa existe." Aunque el destino sería una explicación razonable, o una muy buena excusa para salvar su relación con Ron... si Ron fuera tan tonto como para aceptar algo que ella le dijera algo así como _"Lo siento, amor, no pude evitar acostarme con Malfoy, fue el destino."_ ¿Pero cómo haría el destino para juntarla—aunque fuera por una sola noche—con Draco Malfoy?

"Lo descubriremos a su tiempo; mientras tanto, disfruta de tu hijo."

El día transcurrió estupendamente para el niño, que fue a conocer el parque muggle de sus abuelos—como él lo llamaba—con toda la familia acompañándolo, se interesó incluso por jugar con otros niños de su edad cuando su abuelo estuvo demasiado cansado para seguirle el ritmo, y las horas pasaron tan rápido que Hermione y él acabaron por quedarse también a cenar.

Al hacerse la hora de regresar a casa, Sebastian se quedó con las ganas de quedarse allí; no se molestó en lo más mínimo en la despedida, cuando sus abuelos lo abrazaron y besaron, sonriéndoles incluso y diciéndoles que esperaba volver a verlos pronto.

En el tren, Sebastian se durmió recostado contra el cuerpo de Hermione; ella observaba el paisaje por la ventana de la cabina mientras se preguntaba—aún—si había hecho lo correcto al permitir que sus padres se apegaran al niño, y qué resultaría del encuentro que tendrían al día siguiente con los Malfoy.

--------------------------

N/A: Creo que se todo se está haciendo muy largo, pero los eventos que suceden y sucederán me parecen necesarios. Trataré de incluír a Draco lo más pronto posible, todavía no tengo escrito el próximo capítulo así que tengo que ver cómo hago, pero ya se que sucederá.

Muchas gracias a toda/os los que dejan reviews, me encantan y me animan un montón. Ahora mismo quiero aprovechar que estoy inspirada para continuar con BCM, pero veré de ponerme con esta historia también. Es complicado tener dos tramas distintas en la cabeza, tengo que hacer las cosas de a una vez.

Respondo las preguntas que me hacen en la medida de lo posible, pero obviamente la mayoría serán respondidas a medida que avance el fic.


	11. Cuando los Malfoy se Avecinan I

Mientras Sebastian estaba absolutamente emocionado por ver a sus abuelos paternos, Hermione estaba más que nerviosa y preocupada. Lo veía prácticamente saltando de alegría y en vez de alegrarse por él, le daba lástima, ya que aquellas personas a las que tanto quería ver no eran quienes él pensaba en realidad, o al menos no eran cómo él pensaba.

El lado bueno es que mientras lo preparaba vistiéndolo—en realidad no sabía si era normal vestir a un niño de siete años, era una madre primeriza y prematura en cierto sentido, pero el niño se dejaba y no parecía importarle— y arreglándole el cabello, el pequeño se permitía contar cosas sobre su vida con sus abuelos, tales como las cosas que le compraban, lo que le enseñaban, los lugares que visitaban... y así ella pudo conocer más sobre lo que significaba ser un Malfoy.

"Mi abuelo no me permite comer dulces, pero mi abuela si de vez en cuando, sólo que no debo permitir que mi abuelo se entere; se enfadaría mucho si se enterara."

"¿Qué hace cuando se enfada contigo?"

"No suele enfadarse conmigo porque siempre me comporto bien."—Aclaró él—"Pero si me equivoco en algo me castiga haciéndome quedar en mi dormitorio, o no me permite ir a trabajar con él o salir a cabalgar..."

"¿Y tu abuela?"

"Mi abuela nunca me castiga, a ella no le molesta tanto que me equivoque."

"¿En qué te puedes equivocar?"

"Levantándome fuera de horario, haciendo preguntas que no debo o ensuciándome en el jardín o rompiendo algo sin querer..."

Sin duda los Malfoy lo mantenían a raya; probablemente Draco había sido criado de la misma forma, pero en ese caso era sorprendente la diferencia entre un niño y otro. Sebastian siendo complaciente y educado, mientras que el otro provocador y agresivo, al menos en el ámbito exterior, no podía saber cómo era Draco Malfoy dentro de su casa, con su familia, al menos en aquella época.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante muggle que le habían indicado, Lucius y Narcissa ya estaban sentados en una mesa, con caras de asco que pronto cambiaron al verlos a ellos dos, mostrando entonces un par de plasmantes sonrisas—Lucius de esa forma tétrica y calculadora, Narcissa de una forma más bien expectante y dulce de algún modo; lo que sí, ambos se veían ansiosos.

Sebastian se desprendió de su mano para apurarse en ir a saludar a sus abuelos, y Hermione notó con algo de vergüenza que habían escogido un lugar particularmente caro, para el cual ella no estaba muy bien vestida, y el niño tampoco. Aunque a ellos tampoco parecía importarles demasiado, ya que Lucius se mostraba con un traje de mago que llamaba bastante la atención entre todos los muggles, mientras que la toga más ajustada y similar a un vestido muggle de Narcissa pasaba más desapercibida; pero de todos modos, los cuatro se veían como las ovejas negras del lugar: Hermione y su hijo por no estar formalmente vestidos, Lucius y Narcissa por parecer salidos de una secta, lo cual en cierto modo era verdad.

"Señor Malfoy, Señora Malfoy. Buenos días." Los saludó Hermione mientras se sentaba. La mesa era redonda, por lo cual ella quedaba con su hijo a un lado y con Lucius al otro, mientras que tenía a Narcissa en frente, quién tras responder a su saludo con bastante indiferencia, se concentró en su nieto, pidiéndole que le contara todo lo que había hecho en el día, lo cual a él no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. Y era bastante gracioso escucharlo la verdad, porque contaba cada detalle, desde la hora en la que se despertó hasta el tipo de lociones que usó Hermione para lograr peinar su cabello y que sus pequeños rulos quedaran bien.

Todo parecía ir bien, los Malfoy no le prestaban mucha atención a ella, se los veía muy concentrados escuchando las historias del niño, de todo lo que había visto, de todo lo que había hecho, probablemente esperaban conseguir información útil, pero dudosamente estarían cerca de ello: tenían tanto como Hermione, es decir, nada.

Hermione, por su lado, mostró una cara de susto al ver los precios del menú. Justo en ese momento Lucius Malfoy retiró la mirada del niño para verle la cara a ella y rió arrogantemente. "No se preocupe, Señorita Granger, usted está invitada."

Se lo esperaba, la verdad es que Hermione no tenía pensado poner un céntimo de su dinero, después de todo ni siquiera había querido asistir a aquella reunión, pero aún así, nunca había visto precios tan altos en su vida y cada vez le resultaba más incómodo verse en un lugar como aquel.

"Mamá tiene un apartamento muy pequeño, es extraño pero funciona. ¿Sabías que no tiene mucho dinero?" Le contaba él a su abuela, quien lo único que hacía era asentir con la cabeza, la impresión de ver y escuchar a su nieto, quien además era un calco de su hijo a esa edad, le impedía mostrar la cara de disgusto que normalmente usaría estando en un espacio repleto de muggles.

"¿De verdad no te importa que me quede con ella, abuela? ¿No te molesta? Tendré que ir a la escuela, pero podremos vernos siempre que queramos, ¿no?" le preguntaba Sebastian a Narcissa, quien lo miraba con algo de fascinación. Hermione no sabía si debía extrañarse de que el niño le pidiera permiso cuando Hermione le había dicho que tenía su custodia; parecía que a pesar de eso necesitaba la aprobación de su abuela. Tenía algo de sentido, después de todo Narcissa lo había criado, y por lo poco que conocía de Draco, se notaba que era una mujer acostumbrada a mandar y ordenar la vida de los demás. Pero aún así, Hermione no podía evitar sentir una ligera molestia al escuchar a su hijo pidiéndole permiso para hacer algo a Narcissa Malfoy, por más que fuera su abuela.

"Por... por supuesto que no me molesta, pequeño." Le contestó ella con algo de dificultad, su contestación parecía más una duda que una respuesta contundente, pero al niño le pareció suficiente. Hermione estaba agradecida de que los Malfoy, por más oportunistas que fueran, al menos siguieran el plan de hacerle creer al niño que continuaba en su tiempo.

"¿Qué es eso de que tendrás que ir a la escuela, Sebastian?" le preguntó Lucius con sumo interés, antes de que Hermione pudiera intervenir sobre aquel pequeño detalle. "¿Acaso no te faltan unos cuantos años para ir a Hogwarts?"

"Si, pero eso será más adelante, iré a una escuela muggle mientras espero."—los Malfoy, al escuchar aquello, pusieron una cara tanto de disgusto como de horror—"Es que mi madre no puede cuidarme todo el día porque tiene que trabajar, y además no tendrá tiempo de enseñarme."

"Ningún Malfoy ha tenido una educación muggle, muchacho, ¿qué te hace pensar que serás ser el primero?"—el tono de Lucius se volvió duro y severo, al igual que sus ojos, se había enfadado como si tuviera alguna injerencia en la vida del niño. Sebastian cambió su rostro a uno de vergüenza y bajó la mirada al suelo; Hermione se apresuró a su lado para interceder.

"Esa es mi decisión, Señor Malfoy."

"Por supuesto que es tu decisión."—Lucius giró la cara para mirarla a los ojos; su tono era de reproche, pero parecía más calmado que un momento antes. —"A nadie más se le ocurriría algo así." Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, Lucius volvió a mirar al niño y le preguntó: "¿Qué te parecería continuar tus estudios conmigo, muchacho? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado qué es digno de un Malfoy?"

"No seguirá sus estudios con usted."—Volvió a interceder ella, ahora con más dificultad para contener su propio enfado. —"Irá a una escuela muggle, se comportará como un muggle, y aprenderá como un muggle mientras esté conmigo. Y no dejará de ser _digno_ por ello."

Narcissa miró a Hermione con odio, Lucius parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua mientras la observaba, y Sebastian no sabía qué hacer ni decir.

"Discutiremos eso más tarde."—propuso él con cautela; la idea le parecía de lo más atroz, pero al mismo tiempo sabía en qué lugar estaba parado (o sentado en ese caso), y discutir con la madre del muchacho no le serviría de nada para sus propósitos. Y viendo que Hermione parecía apunto de explotar, hizo un leve esfuerzo por mostrarse más sereno y dirigirse otra vez al niño para preguntar: —"¿Recuerdas haber repasado finanzas conmigo, muchacho?"

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, se sentía algo incómodo en aquella situación—ya que tanto su abuelo como su madre se veían enfadados y a punto de empezar una discusión—, y se apresuró en responder. "Todos los días, abuelo."

Así que eso era, dedujo Hermione: _finanzas_. Lucius Malfoy estaba interesado en saber cómo serían sus negocios en el futuro, tenía que ser eso. Si repasaban las finanzas de la familia todos los días, de seguro el niño tendría algún conocimiento que le serviría a su abuelo, y suponiendo que Lucius hubiera hecho la misma deducción que ella, de seguro se interesaría en el niño por eso mismo.

"Por supuesto, hacía lo mismo con tu padre cuanto tenía tu edad. Le tomaba exámenes todos los viernes, ¿no creerás que por vivir con tu madre te salvarás de hacerlos, verdad?"

Sebastian puso una cara de desconcierto, se encogió de hombros, y con la misma voz plagada de inseguridad de antes, contestó: "Me gustan los exámenes."

"Claro que te gustan, eres el hijo de tu madre después de todo."—Lucius se apresuró en remendar y sonrió, probablemente había pensado que el niño tendría la misma actitud que Draco. Veía al niño con codicia; y a Hermione no le estaba gustando nada.

"Pero ahora que vive conmigo no hay necesidad alguna de que se ocupe de estudiar las finanzas de su familia, Señor Malfoy."

"Oh, _Hermione_,"—intercedió Narcissa por primera vez, Hermione jamás había sido interpelada por aquella mujer, y le sorprendió especialmente escuchar que la llamara por su nombre, incluso si lo hacía de una forma que notoriamente fingía cordialidad. —"¿No te parece que sería demasiado abrupto cambiarle absolutamente todo a este niño? Estar con nosotros, _tal y cómo hacía hasta hace poco_, no le hará ningún daño. Además, ¿no tienes que trabajar o algo así?"—Le sonrió y guiñó un ojo al niño antes de proseguir—"¿No quieres volver a casa de vez en cuando, aunque sea por unas horas, pequeño?"

Sebastian la miró esperanzado; parecía que quería pasar tiempo con ellos, al fin y al cabo, lo que decía Narcissa era muy cierto: no se podía quitar al niño de forma tan abrupta de su vida habitual; además, él mismo le había comentado a Hermione que esperaba que sus abuelos lo visitaran, eran una parte muy importante de su vida y no había ninguna explicación que le pudiera dar para impedirle estar con ellos. Pero los Malfoy no podían ser, bajo ningún concepto, la mejor opción para que su hijo tuviera una vida medianamente normal. Quizás los Malfoy de su tiempo si, pero no estos que sólo querían utilizar al niño para beneficio propio. Hermione ni siquiera iba a considerar permitirles llevárselo, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas.

"Nuevamente, no me parece que la mansión Malfoy sea el lugar más adecuado para él, Señora Malfoy..."—Hermione negó con la cabeza, si querían jugar sucio, ella jugaría así también—"No puedo permitir que vuelva a sufrir a su padre."

"Su padre..."—Intervino Lucius cautelosamente—"actualmente está en un viaje de negocios y no tendremos el agrado de verlo por varios días, así que eso no será un problema."

Al oír aquello, Sebastian puso una cara de desconcierto otra vez y preguntó: "¿Cambiaste de opinión, abuelo? ¿Ahora te parece que puede manejar nuestros negocios?"

Lucius se dio cuenta de su error y tardó un poco más de lo normal en responder. "Draco ha demostrado tener la capacidad para encargarse."

"Pero en el último centro de rehabilitación dijeron que..." Sebastian no pudo terminar su frase al ser abruptamente interrumpido por Narcissa.

"Tu padre está bien ahora, ¿sabes? Hemos logrado que tenga un ritmo de vida más normal."

Las palabras de Narcissa sólo parecieron empeorar la situación, ya que Sebastian no podía entender cómo era posible que su padre se recuperara en tan sólo un par de días de una adicción que lo acompañó desde que él tenía memoria.

Los tres adultos lo miraron expectantes mientras el niño se tomaba un tiempo en digerir aquella información y comentar su propia deducción: "Entonces... entonces era cierto, ¿verdad?" Habló en un susurro, cabizbajo y con la mirada algo melancólica. —"Siempre dijo que todo estaría mejor cuando yo desapareciera."

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un efecto similar entre los tres mayores que estaban allí, mientras que Hermione sintió una profunda lástima por su hijo, Narcissa pareció mostrarse apenada igual, y Lucius se quedó sin palabras.

"No... no es así, tesoro."—Respondió Narcissa, mostrando otra faceta que Hermione jamás le había visto: compasión. —"Nosotros te extrañamos un montón; sólo aceptamos que te quedes con tu madre porque sabemos es lo mejor para ti."

"¿Entonces por qué no pude conocerla hasta ahora, abuela?" Preguntó él, sin atreverse a mirarlos a la cara; esa debía ser una de las preguntas que no le permitían hacer.

"¿Por qué crees, muchacho?" Intercedió Lucius, mostrándose interesado también pero aparentando a su vez su superioridad habitual. En total lograba que el niño reconociera su actitud como más acorde a la situación.

"Nunca entendí cómo desaparecen las personas..."

Al oír aquello, ambos Malfoy giraron sus rostros para encarar a Hermione, quien tenía una expresión de absoluta perplejidad mientras ellos la juzgaban con la mirada. ¿Esa era explicación de su ausencia? ¿Que había desaparecido? ¿Y que se significaba aquello? ¿Que había muerto? ¿Que lo había abandonado? ¿Que la habían secuestrado?

"¿Eso te dijeron que me pasó?"—Preguntó ella sorprendida—"¿Qué desaparecí?"

El niño asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a su abuela, como esperando que ella continuara con la explicación. Narcissa, por supuesto, a penas podía disimular el nerviosismo al no tener idea sobre qué decir. Pero era una dama de alta sociedad, y como tal no se permitía mostrarse perpleja ni nerviosa, por lo cual hizo un gran esfuerzo en recomponerse lo más rápido posible.

"Así fue."—Dijo ella, aparentando una gran seguridad y mucha determinación—"De un día para el otro, simplemente no estabas más. No pudimos encontrarte en ningún rincón del mundo. Quizás tu puedas explicarnos que sucedió, Hermione."

Y por supuesto, era de esperarse que la mujer le pasara el problema en manos a ella. Total, ¿No sería mejor para ellos que la madre quedara mal con el niño que ellos con él?

"Yo apenas hace un par de días me enteré de que tenía un hijo." Respondió la interpelada entre dientes, mirando a la Señora Malfoy con algo de odio, pero a su vez tratando de disimular su desconcierto en frente de Sebastian.

"¿Y cómo supo papá dónde estabas después de tantos años? ¿O siempre lo supo y nunca quiso decírnoslo?"

"Yo no veía a tu padre desde hacía años. No sé cómo averiguó dónde estaba ni cómo es que nunca supe que tenía un hijo."—Explicó ella, sabiendo que averiguar su paradero era bastante sencillo, tan sólo se buscaba en el registro de empleados del Ministerio de Magia, o se pedía la información a algún conocido mutuo. Por suerte, al ser tan joven, no le parecía incomprensible que una mujer no se enterara de que tuviera un hijo o de que había estado embarazada, era demasiado pequeño para entender de esas cosas.

"Según nos dijo..."—Hermione ya empezaba a reconocer la mentira descarada por el tono de voz de Narcissa—"Descubrió dónde vivía y decidió que sería lo mejor para ti que la conocieras y vivieras con ella, ¿No era eso lo que querías?"

Sebastian pareció algo más conforme con aquella respuesta, aunque aún se veía algo extrañado, y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta de lo último. "Siempre quise conocerte, mamá"—Se dirigió a ella entonces, mirándola con unos ojos esperanzados y una sonrisa alegre. Era contradictorio escucharlo y verlo así sabiendo que el niño ni siquiera estaba enterado de cómo los tres adultos se estaban aprovechando de su ingenuidad para quedar bien con él sin necesidad de incriminarse los unos a los otros.

Luego se encogió de hombros y agregó: "Aún así es extraño que papá se interesara en hacer algo así por mi."

"Bueno, la gente puede cambiar, ¿sabes?" Le dijo Hermione, tratando de animarlo un poco.

"Claro que si, y tu padre ha cambiado mucho; si lo vieras ahora te parecería una persona absolutamente distinta, tesoro." Intercedió Narcissa, intentando plantar una semilla según dedujo Hermione, lo cual no le parecía una buena idea.

Sebastian no parecía muy convencido con la idea, y en verdad no tenía mucha lógica hacerse la idea de que su padre que siempre se había demostrado tan indiferente y agresivo hacia él pudiera cambiar de un día para otro en su beneficio.

Llegaron las entradas y Hermione volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar, notando que su hijo tenía incluso mejores modales que ella, al igual que los Malfoy. No era que ella no los tuviera, el asunto es que no era tan estricta como se mostraban ellos al usarlos: sólo se permitían las muñecas en la mesa, usaban el tenedor sólo con la mano izquierda y se mantenían tan erguidos que parecían postes.

"¿Por qué vinimos a un restaurante muggle, abuelo?" Preguntó Sebastian, recién notando que en realidad no estaban en un sitio de brujos.

Lucius no se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta, en realidad la estaba esperando desde hacía un buen rato. Y respondió como antes, tratando de simpatizarle al niño, como si eso fuera necesario.

"Tu abuela y yo pensamos que tu madre se sentiría más cómoda en un lugar como este."

"No tengo ningún tipo de problema con los restaurantes para brujos." Intervino Hermione, que no sabía si sentirse ofendida por la insinuación, asumiendo que los Malfoy no la creían digna de aparecer en la sociedad de brujos.

"No se ve muy distinto de los otros." Comentó el niño.

"Los muggles no son tan distintos como crees." Aprovechó Hermione a decirle, logrando a su vez que los Malfoy tuvieran que reprimir las ganas de contradecirla y sus rostros de disgusto.

El resto del almuerzo pasó sin muchas más novedades, los Malfoy se encargaron de sacarle toda la información que podían al niño, que no había sido mucha. Lucius básicamente quería saber cómo cotizarían sus acciones en el mercado dentro de los próximos años y cuantos y qué tipos de negocios tenía en el futuro, para lo cual tuvo que hacerle las preguntas de la forma más sutil posible, prácticamente diciéndole que necesitaba evaluarlo por haberse perdido el examen que solía tomarle los viernes y además para, supuestamente, también contarle a su madre todo lo que tenían. Por otro lado, Narcissa se interesó más en conocer cuestiones sobre la salud de su familia, haciendo especialmente hincapié en su hijo, lo cual no era un tema fácil porque al niño no le gustaba hablar de su padre y a su vez era raro que su abuela preguntara por él dadas las circunstancias en las que vivían.

Hermione básicamente esperaba que las pretensiones de los Malfoy no fueran más allá de ese tipo de cosas inofensivas, porque no tenía pensado permitir que su hijo tuviera más contacto del necesario con ellos. Y sabía además que eventualmente perderían interés en él una vez que hubieran conseguido lo que querían.

Fue cuando estaban terminando de comer el postre que Sebastian decidió hacer una pausa.

"Abuelo, tengo que ir al baño." El niño se levantó y se quedó parado al lado de Lucius, esperando que lo acompañase. Nuevamente, Hermione no estaba segura si a los niños de esa edad aún se los debía acompañar al baño, pero por lo visto era algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, al menos en los lugares públicos, y Lucius era, aparentemente, el encargado de acompañarlo.

Hermione pensó que el hombre se sentiría asqueado por la idea, pero en vez accedió sin inmutarse, haciendo que ella reaccionara. No podía dejar que su hijo estuviera a solas con ese hombre, por más que se hubiera comportado de lo más bien con el niño, ella jamás podría confiar en él.

"¿No prefieres que te acompañe yo?" Preguntó Hermione mientras se apresuraba a levantarse y ponerle una mano en el hombro.

"Pero tu no puedes entrar al baño de hombres, mamá." El niño se veía desconcertado otra vez, aparentemente no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de ser acompañado por una mujer al baño de hombres, aunque Hermione había pensado en llevárselo al de mujeres, lo cual de seguro tampoco le gustaría si la otra idea le parecía tan inaudita.

"No tiene de que preocuparse, Señorita Granger..."—Lucius Malfoy se levantó y sacó cuidadosamente su varita mágica para dejarla en la mesa, al lado del plato de Hermione.--"Tiene mi garantía de ello."

A ella seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero el acto de entregarle una varita mágica a otra persona, a una bruja en aquel caso, era una garantía muy poderosa. Era un acto extremadamente inusual que decía sin duda alguna que se podía confiar en él. Y por más que ella no confiara en él, se vio obligada a hacerlo en aquel momento.

------------------------

N/A: Lamento la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada esta semana. Tuve que cortar este capítulo aquí porque si no se iba a hacer demasiado largo; la próxima actualización puede que tarde, depende las ganas que tenga de escribir esta historia. La verdad es que ha habido una inversión de roles, al tener la idea para esta historia me concentré tanto en escribirla que dejé de lado BCM, y ahora que empecé la tercera parte de BCM me está costando un poco ponerme con esta (el tema es que si me concentro en una me cuesta más concentrarme en la otra).

Pero en fín, dejad reviews y dadme ánimos para continuar. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Creo que tendré que hacerle una segunda parte en el C12 para terminar la escena. Avisadme por favor si hay algo que no tenga sentido o si hay algo que se me escapó o algo que está demás o que falta, este capítulo tiene partes de originalmente aparecían en el primer encuentro con los Malfoy, pero lo tuve que recortar por cuestiones cronólogicas de la historia.


	12. Cuando los Malfoy se Avecinan II

Hermione se quedó mirando con algo de preocupación cómo Lucius Malfoy se alejaba llevando de la mano al niño hacia los baños del local. Era una imagen extraña si uno se ponía a pensarlo, y estremecedora para ella, porque no era un hombre arrogante cualquiera el que llevaba al niño, actuando como si fuera el mismo abuelo que él conocía, sino un ex mortífago, un hombre que sólo era libre por tener grandes sumas de dinero y haberse arrepentido en el último minuto en una batalla decisiva.

Narcissa notó que Hermione se estaba mordiendo el labio, mientras apretaba con fuerza la varita que Lucius le había dejado; parecía estar a punto de levantarse y seguirlos, así que se decidió a dirigirse concretamente a ella.

"Lucius fue un buen padre, hacía eso mismo con Draco cuando tenía esa edad."

Aquello llamó la atención de Hermione y volvió el rostro para verle la cara a Narcissa Malfoy quien, sorprendentemente, no parecía observarla con odio, sino con curiosidad.

"Quizás no lo demostraba muy abiertamente, pero siempre lo quiso y protegió mucho."

Le sorprendió a Hermione escuchar a aquella mujer comentándole algo así, algo de alguna forma íntimo, algo familiar. Pero no pudo evitar remarcar algo: "Sebastian no es su hijo."

"Pero, sorprendentemente, es su nieto. Y el parecido es simplemente impresionante. De no ser porque tiene rulos y el cabello de un rubio más oscuro, podría jurar que es mi niño venido del pasado."

"Su nieto mestizo."—Aclaró Hermione frunciendo el ceño, ya que odiaba decir algo así, pero era la forma que tenían ellos de pensar y ella se veía en la obligación de tocar el tema, necesitaba explicaciones. —"¿Esperáis que crea que eso no os importa?"

"No somos de ninguna forma un peligro para aquel niño."—Explicó Narcissa, mostrándose serena y casi aburrida al tener que decir aquello. —"No existe realmente en este mundo, es sólo un viajero del tiempo; y aún así no deja de ser un Malfoy, y será respetado como tal mientras permanezca aquí."

Era casi contradictorio escuchar aquello, porque por un lado el decir que no existía realmente implicaba que les perturbaría que existiera en verdad, y por otro lado su existencia, al ser un Malfoy, aparentemente le daba el derecho de ser tratado como tal. Los Malfoy, sin duda, eran una familia que ella jamás podría llegar a terminar de entender.

"¿Qué queréis con él exactamente?"

"¿Qué más podríamos querer, Señorita Granger? Debo admitir que mi esposo en un principio no estaba mucho más interesado que en saber cómo sería posible su existencia"—Al decir aquello, se la vio exasperada y prefirió dirigir su mirada de disgusto a otro lado en vez de directamente al rostro de Hermione. –"Pero tras recibir su carta, nos enteramos de que había sido criado de la misma forma que criamos a Draco..."

"¿Se refiere al asunto de los negocios de la familia?"

"Exactamente. Draco, a esa misma edad, ya podía calcular los porcentajes de cotización en el mercado, las subidas y bajadas de las acciones de la bolsa de valores. Siempre se le inculcó un amplio conocimiento sobre aquellos temas, aunque no fuera muy adepto al estudio, sabía de matemáticas y tenía buena memoria. Y si tu eres tan buena como se comenta en el estudio..."

"Y si Sebastian viene del futuro, tendréis una gran ventaja para vuestros negocios."—Concluyó Hermione, sólo diciendo en voz alta lo que ya se había imaginado. —"Pero no creo que eso sea todo."

Narcissa entonces suspiró dramáticamente y, aun mostrándose lo más serena posible, hizo un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto con una mano. "Obviamente, Señorita Granger, por más útil que nos pueda resultar aquel niño para nuestras cuestiones económicas, nos interesa también saber cómo fue... o como sería, mejor dicho, posible su existencia."

"Claro..."—Hermione había comprendido inmediatamente el mensaje oculto entre las palabras tan cuidadosamente escogidas por Narcissa. —"Os interesa porque no queréis que suceda. No queréis que exista. Por eso no representáis un peligro para él por ser un mestizo, porque si averiguáis cómo pude quedar embarazada de Draco, haréis todo lo posible por impedirlo y así se acabaría el problema de tener sangre impura en la familia."

"Usted debe comprender, Señorita Granger, que Draco tiene una prometida de un nivel más que aceptable y será para el mejor interés de nuestra familia que continúe su compromiso con ella y se casen."

"Y que tengan niños de sangre pura. Herederos Malfoy _dignos_." Dijo Hermione a regañadientes, sintiéndose enfadada como pocas veces en su vida se había sentido. Aunque era de esperarse, era lo más lógico a pensar de los Malfoy; tenía más sentido que quisieran impedir anticipadamente la concepción del niño a que quisieran acercarse a él por cuestiones económicas que en realidad no necesitaban.

"Es el deber de cada Malfoy producir herederos."—Explicó Narcissa con aquella actitud serena y aburrida al mismo tiempo. —"Y aquel niño es absolutamente adorable, pero será mejor para Draco..."

Hermione no podía tolerarlo más, no quiso continuar escuchando a aquella horrible mujer menospreciando indirectamente a su hijo por no ser de la sangre que requería. No iba a quedarse a oírla, no quería siquiera volver a verle la cara. Así que, sin decir más nada, se levantó e interceptó a Lucius y a Sebastian mientras estos se dirigían de nuevo a la mesa.

"Se nos ha hecho tarde, nos vamos." Explicó ella sin mirar a Lucius a la cara mientras le entregaba en la mano su varita y tomaba a Sebastian de su mano libre para llevarlo con ella.

El niño no pudo siquiera despedirse de sus abuelos, tenía una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro mientras su madre prácticamente lo arrastraba rápidamente a través del restaurante.

Ya en la calle, Hermione continuaba caminando enfurecida con el niño de la mano. Su enojo era tan intenso que ni siquiera había notado la fuerza con que le estaba agarrando la muñeca y lo rápido que iba. El pequeño estaba jadeando cuando habló.

"Mamá, me duele." Dijo algo temeroso y con la respiración entrecortada.

Hermione entonces se detuvo de repente, con una expresión de perplejidad idéntica a la de su hijo en su propio rostro. Le soltó la muñeca de repente y se arrodillo en frente de él para encararlo.

"Lo siento tanto, ¿te he lastimado?" Preguntó con suma preocupación.

"No, está bien." Dijo él observándola con preocupación e inseguridad también. —"¿Discutiste con mi abuela?" preguntó con inquietud.

Hermione suspiró profusamente y miró a otro lado. ¿Cómo le podía explicar lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo podía ahora explicarle que no podía permitirle volver a ver a sus abuelos?

"Hablamos de un tema controvertido y no pude evitar enfadarme." Explicó con mucho cuidado, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras y rogando silenciosamente que el niño no quisiera indagar mucho más, pero era inevitable.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Cosas de adultos." Era una respuesta que de seguro habría escuchado más de una vez y no lo satisfaría, pero no podía decirle exactamente cuál era el problema. Por suerte, el niño comprendió que no debía preguntar más nada, al fin y al cabo así había sido educado.

Hermione se levanto y continuó caminando por las calles de Londres a un ritmo más normal, aprovechando además que al ser domingo todo estaba mucho más tranquilo. Las calles no estaban abarrotadas de gente y se podía circular cómo en un barrio. Así que Hermione aprovechó para distraer al niño mostrándole varios puntos de interés de la ciudad, los cuales él jamás había visto al no ser muy asiduo a la zona muggle de Londres.

Pasadas algunas horas, mientras el niño se maravillaba con las antigüedades del Museo Británico de Londres, Hermione no podía parar de pensar en lo que había dicho Narcissa Malfoy sobre evitar su existencia por anticipado. Era en si un pensamiento horrible, ¿Cómo podía cualquiera querer evitar que un niño tan adorable existiera? ¿Cómo podían querer obtener información para impedir que Malfoy y ella se juntaran de algún modo?

¿Y cómo podía ella también pensar así? Había una cuestión de la que estaba segura: quería a Sebastian, quería que existiera, incluso si aquello implicaba una aventura con Malfoy, un error o incluso una violación, por más enfermizo que sonara. Su existencia merecía cualquier pena. Incluso no tener a Ron, por más que ello le rompiera el corazón.

Pero se había visto forzada a reconocer que los hijos vienen antes que las parejas, y por eso mismo no le importaba quien fuera el padre, y por eso mismo podía tolerar la idea de no estar con Ron, aunque al mismo tiempo deseara que él volviera con ella. Además, que tuviera un hijo con Malfoy no implicaría necesariamente que luego no pudiera casarse y tener hijos con él, ella estaba dispuesta, el asunto era que él recapacitara...

Aunque, mejor dicho, quizás la que debía recapacitar era ella. Actualmente se estaba cuestionando su propia sanidad, ¿tenía algún sentido lo que estaba pensando? ¿Tenía sentido querer tener hijos de dos hombres? De uno al que amaba y de otro al que apenas podía verle la cara. No odiaba a Malfoy, pero aquél hombre podía tocarle los nervios de una forma que pocos podían lograr.

Pero Hermione lo necesitaba, estaba segura de ello, ya no podría tolerar la idea de perderlo. ¿Cómo podría vivir una vez que se fuera? ¿Cómo podría congeniar con Malfoy para tenerlo? ¿Sería posible incluso que lo tuvieran? ¿Qué tal si lo intentaban y acababan teniendo a un niño completamente distinto? ¿O a una niña?

¿Qué sería peor? ¿Dejar al amor de su vida para tener un hijo completamente distinto al esperado o simplemente no tener a ningún hijo de Malfoy? Ella iba a amar a cualquier niño que tuviera, fuera de Ron o fuera de Malfoy, pero lo que realmente quería, a quien realmente quería era a Sebastian.

El pequeño estaba emocionado inspeccionado una momia egipcia en el museo cuando Hermione de repente empezó a llorar; la gente que estaba cerca la miró con consternación, al igual que su hijo cuando levantó la mirada.

"Mamá, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?"

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con las manos y asintió lentamente. "Si, la cabeza. ¿Te importa si nos vamos?" Dijo tratando de recomponer su voz. La verdad era que no solo le dolía la cabeza sino también el corazón. "Volveremos otro día."

Cuando regresaron al apartamento, Sebastian se puso a repasar un libro de historia británica muggle, y Hermione decidió acostarse un rato. La cabeza le dolía de verdad del lió que se había hecho, el cual además seguía repasando.

Como era de esperarse, se quedó dormida y despertó horas más tarde encontrándose con Sebastian a su lado en la cama, durmiendo abrazado a ella. Verlo y sentirlo tan cómodo contra su cuerpo sólo logró angustiarla más, era un niño hermoso y lo quería demasiado. ¿Cómo podría alguien querer no que existiera?

Acarició suavemente su cabeza, sin intención alguna de despertarlo, no fue más que un gesto de afecto, un gesto que pensó que debería demostrarle más seguido. Con mucho cuidado se apartó de él y salió de la cama. No quiso taparlo porque hacía calor; así que tan sólo puso un hechizo silenciador en el dormitorio y salió.

Suspiró profusamente al salir de la habitación y empezó a ordenar el caos de libros que había dejado en la sala. Aparentemente no se había conformado con leer uno sólo y, en vez de hacer eso, habría tomado varios libros y sacado la información que quería de cada uno.

Cuando terminó de ordenar, escucho un fuerte golpeteo en su puerta de entrada; tal era la intensidad que agradeció haber puesto el hechizo silenciador en el dormitorio, de modo que el niño no se despertaría. Y estuvo más que justificado al ver quién estaba tras la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? ¿No tienes otro niño que dejarme, no?" Preguntó sarcásticamente al abrir la puerta y verle la cara al padre de su hijo.

"No estás cooperando, Granger." Draco tenía la misma expresión de enfado de ella, y hablaba con un tono de voz igual de duro.

"¿Con qué se supone que debo cooperar?"—Hermione frunció el ceño, anticipando la respuesta.

"¡Con información! Mis padres sólo..."

"Ni te molestes en hablarme de tus padres, Malfoy; quiero creer que son peores que tu."—Lo interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera él proseguir.

Viendo que la discusión subiría de tono, ella suspiró y abrió más la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Él aceptó la invitación y cerró la puerta tras de si; Hermione lo encaraba a unos pocos pasos de distancia con los brazos cruzados. Draco también suspiró en exasperación, y pareció intentar serenarse un poco cuando volvió a hablar.

"¿Le has preguntado siquiera cómo es que acabamos juntos?"

"No; y dudo que lo sepa, viendo que no sabe mucho sobre mi y no comprende mucho de relaciones humanas."

Ambos habían calmado sus actitudes y se mostraban más serios, y serenos a pesar de estar enfadados. Por razones en muchos puntos distintas y en otros bastante similares; les costaba bastante enfrentar la situación.

"¿Cómo que no comprende de relaciones humanas?"

"Pues tendrías que preguntarles a tus padres cómo lo criaron. Al parecer tu madre le explicó que no todos los niños tienen madre, que las personas pueden desaparecer y quien sabe que otras cosas para evitar decirle la verdad."—Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado con tal de no mirarlo a él los ojos. —"No sé cómo te habrán criado a ti."

Draco se apoyo contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, observaba a Hermione con cierto desconcierto y, al mismo tiempo, interés. "No sé cómo podrías abandonar a tu hijo."

"Yo no abandonaría a ningún hijo mío, Malfoy. ¿Esa es tu explicación para que yo desapareciera de su vida? ¿Eso significa _desaparecer _para tus padres? ¿_Abandonar_?"

"Suena a eso."

"Me parecería algo más digno de ti."

"¿De mi? ¡Si soy yo quien se queda con aquel niño en el futuro mientras tu estás quien sabe dónde!"

"Si yo lo abandoné... entonces, definitivamente, no es de esta dimensión. Yo jamás haría algo así."

"¿Otra dimensión?"—Draco se vio perplejo por un momento, pero luego rió arrogantemente y agregó: "¿Qué fantasía muggle es esa?"

"Es sólo una hipótesis." Contestó ella entre dientes.

"Pues prueba atravesar un espejo y luego dime si tu _hipótesis_ funciona."

A pesar de que el tono de la discusión se había serenado drásticamente, el tono burlón y altanero de Draco no ayudaba al temperamento de Hermione; pero ella hizo un gran esfuerzo, y trató de evitar un nuevo altercado.

"¿Por qué te interesas tanto, Malfoy? ¿Acaso crees en el destino? ¿Por eso te preocupa tanto este asunto?"

La verdad es que de no ser así, los Malfoy no tendrían por qué molestarse en intentar nada, ningún tipo de acercamiento. Porque en el caso de no creer en el destino, sabrían que simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto entre él y ella, Sebastian jamás existiría, por lo cual no habría de qué preocuparse. En cambio, si creían en el destino, se imaginarían que algo sucedería de algún modo, y tratarían por lo tanto de impedirlo, lo cual a su vez era contradictorio, porque el destino al fin y al cabo sería el destino, significando que lo que fuera a suceder sucedería de cualquier forma, tanto si trataban de evitarlo por todos los medios posibles cómo si dejaran que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

"Creo en las posibilidades."—Explicó con algo de cautela e inquietud. —"Creo que el destino puede existir, como puede que no; puede existir pero no estar grabado en piedra, puede ser modificado. Y si ese es el caso, encontraré la forma de modificarlo a mi favor."

"Claro, porque te sería de lo más desfavorable tener un hijo conmigo."

Hermione se sonrojó al decir aquello, pero más de furia que de vergüenza; su enfado latente cada vez más cerca de la superficie.

"¿Y acaso a ti no? ¿No tienes a aquella comadreja siguiéndote el rastro?"

Hermione decidió ignorar aquella pregunta, no iba a hablar con él sobre sus recientes problemas con Ron. Quizás mirar a otro lado en demostración de su enfado no fue la mejor estrategia a seguir.

"¡No me digas que le dijiste a Weasley!" Preguntó Draco boquiabierto, no cabía en si de la impresión.

Aquella exclamación hizo que Hermione volviera a mirarlo a la cara, con una expresión de perplejidad y escepticismo. "¿Tu no le has dicho a tu novia?"

"¡Por Merlín, Granger! Tengo pensado casarme en dos meses, ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría?"—Draco la miraba preocupado, como si estuviera loca. —"No necesito este tipo de problemas."

"Sebastian no es un problema." Dijo ella ahora con angustia en su voz; no podía evitarlo, era demasiado con lo que lidiar, y tener a Malfoy en frente suyo tratando al niño como si fuera un problema, como si fuera una cosa de la que había que deshacerse, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Al oír aquel sentimiento en la voz de Hermione, Draco pronto se sintió incómodo y decidió bajar el tono de sus oraciones. "Está bien, cálmate."—Dijo con cautela, temiendo que ella rompiera a llorar. —"Sólo debemos aclarar algo aquí... Yo no tengo ningún interés en ti, tu no tienes ningún interés en mi..."

Hermione sólo lo observó furibunda, esperando que terminara su oración.

"Yo me casaré con mi prometida, tu volverás con tú Weasley, Potter o cualquier otro novio que tengas por ahí; y jamás tendremos por qué involucrarnos el uno con el otro."

Draco esperaba una repuesta, aunque fuera un simple asentimiento con la cabeza. Pero Hermione se quedó en silencio, observándolo, analizándolo pensativamente. Luego de un rato de silencio habló: "Hablas de tu prometida como si fuera un objeto. Debe ser algo común en los matrimonios por conveniencia, ¿no?"

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó él entre dientes, no le estaba gustando la insinuación de la muchacha que encaraba.

"Tu madre parecía muy interesada en el mismo tema: que tu compromiso con Greengrass no se rompiera bajo ninguna circunstancia; ya que sería lo más conveniente para tu familia."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar, Granger?" Draco, en este punto, ya no podía evitar elevar su voz, demostrando su creciente enfado.

Hermione sonrió sardónicamente y le contestó serenamente: "No la amas."

El interpelado se quedó mudo al escuchar aquello, la miraba aún con enfado, pero a su vez estaba perplejo por la deducción que ella había hecho.

"Mi relación con mi pro—con _Astoria _no te incumbe, Granger."

"Por eso mismo te preocupa tanto todo este asunto, Malfoy, ¿verdad?"—Hermione rió entonces, irónicamente. —"Porque si la amaras, si la quisieras de verdad, no se te pasaría por la cabeza la idea de que podrías dejarla por otra persona. Y casarte con una sangre pura de alta sociedad no es sólo conveniente para ti y para continuar con el linaje de tu apellido... sino también para ayudar a limpiar el nombre de tu familia; ya que los Greengrass, a pesar de ser Slytherins, no tienen antecedentes de haber estado en el lado oscuro."

Draco se puso rojo de furia y respiró muy hondo antes de hablar, soltando el aire sonoramente: "Granger, ni ahora ni nunca tendré intenciones de tener algo contigo, así que sólo quítate la idea de la cabeza."

Sólo al terminar de decir eso, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y dejar el apartamento de Hermione.

"_Nunca digas nunca". _Fue lo último que pensó Hermione al verlo salir.

----------------------------------

N/A: Y finalmente apareció Draco. ¿Conformes? ¿Esperabais algo distinto? La verdad es que yo si, pero así me quedó el capítulo. xD

Capítulo fresco, lo escribí ayer a la noche en pocas horas; gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado (me incitan a escribir más y más rápido). Ayer, además, actualicé mi otra historia (Entre Maldiciones y Malfoys). Invito a toda/os a usar el boton verde justo aquí debajo y escribirme algo por este capítulo, incluso a los que no tienen el Español como primer idioma y veo en story traffic leyendo mi historia, me interesa un montón saber que opinan (se me puede escribir en inglés). ;)


	13. Debates Pasados y Futuros

No podía decirse quién estaba más indeciso al momento de llegar al colegio, Hermione o Sebastian. El niño, lógicamente, no estaba fascinado con la idea de entrar en un ambiente absolutamente desconocido con un montón de muggles de dudoso intelecto; mientras que Hermione, por su lado, estaba experimentando lo que debían experimentar todas las madres en el primer día que debían dejar a sus primogénitos en la escuela.

¿Cómo dejas a tu único hijo en las manos de desconocidos? ¿En un ambiente que podría incluso resultarle hostil? ¿Rodeado de gente con la que jamás se habría imaginado tener contacto? ¿Desamparado, sin conocer a nadie, separado de su mundo, de todo lo que conoce?

Es algo por lo que, de algún modo, pasan todos los niños y sus madres alguna vez... aquel momento, aquella primera separación era algo inevitable, ineludible, penoso y, a su vez, saludable. Pero por muy bien que le hiciera a Sebastian tener una experiencia de aquel tipo, conocer a niños de su edad y aprender a desarrollarse en un ámbito muggle, Hermione no podía evitar preocuparse por él. ¿Cómo le iría? ¿Cómo lo tomarían los otros niños? ¿Haría amigos? ¿Sería aceptado? Tanta incertidumbre le estaba impidiendo concentrarse en el trabajo, algo que pocas veces en su vida le había sucedido.

No podía olvidar el rostro de temor de su hijo cuando lo llevó al instituto, ni su lastimosa petición una vez que ella tuvo que irse.

"¿No puedes quedarte conmigo, mamá?" Le había preguntado, quizás ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"No, por supuesto que no."—Le explicó ella cuidadosamente, tratando a su vez de no poner en evidencia sus ganas de quedarse a su lado para controlar la situación—"¿No te daría vergüenza ser el único niño con su madre al lado?"

Él apenas se tomó un momento para pensarlo y respondió con franqueza: "Quizás los otros niños no tienen madre." A Hermione se le rompía el corazón cada vez que el pequeño decía algo así; él creía firmemente que era tan común tener como no tener madre, y quizás más aún no tener. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al darse cuenta de que en realidad lo más común es tener? De seguro le pediría explicaciones, y ella no sabría cómo responder. Las mentiras o verdades evasivas de Narcissa Malfoy sólo durarían hasta que el niño madurara lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que le quedaba mucho por descubrir.

"Oye, ¿no se supone que los Malfoy deben ser valientes?" Le preguntó ella, tratando de evitar el tema.

Sebastian pareció considerar un poco más su respuesta y al hablar, prefirió no mirarla a los ojos. "Mi abuelo dice que un Malfoy jamás demuestra temor, aunque lo tenga... pero yo no soy tan bueno como él."

"Créeme que eres mucho mejor que él."—Ante aquella declaración, el niño se volvió para mirarla extrañado, pero no respondió nada. —"Además, también eres parte Granger, y todos los Granger hemos asistido a la escuela. Yo sólo la dejé para ir a Hogwarts, así que básicamente estarías siguiendo mis pasos."

Cada alusión que hacía a algo así—algo que lo relacionaba con ella—siempre parecía darle ánimos. De seguro ella se sintió mucho peor que él cuando una profesora fue a darle la bienvenida y se lo llevó consigo para guiarlo a su curso.

Y cuando Hermione se fue y llegó a su trabajo, estuvo una hora entera debatiéndose entre salir del Ministerio por unos minutos para telefonear a la escuela y preguntar cómo le iba a Sebastian, o hacer como el resto de las madres: continuar trabajando y esperar unas horas para ir a buscarlo.

De seguro todas las madres primerizas pasaban por algo similar, aunque con un niño mucho menor, a una edad más temprana, en un instituto para niños menores. Y por supuesto, conocían a sus hijos desde su nacimiento. De algún modo su caso se podía comparar al de una madre adoptiva, ya que no había estado embarazada con el niño y lo había conocido siendo ya relativamente grande. Y, en cierto modo, era una madre adoptiva, porque él tampoco la había conocido hasta hacía unos días, y ambos tenían que adaptarse a un cambio bastante brusco en sus vidas... aunque sin haberlo pedido de antemano. Aunque quizás él si lo había pedido de antemano, quizás su deseo por conocer a su madre lo había traído al pasado... ¿podría haber sucedido algo así?

Era un tema que Harry no tardó en abordar cuando fue aquella mañana a verla, ya enterado de todo lo sucedido; o de casi todo, ya que Ron había sido la fuente de información.

"¿Ibas a decirme de esto, Hermione?"

"Lo siento, Harry, es que he estado muy ocupada con Sebastian y pensé que Ron te lo diría y..."

"Está bien, no hay problema."—Le aseguró él, mostrándole por primera vez en el día una pequeña sonrisa para darle ánimo. —"Entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti. Así que se llama Sebastian, ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Lo he mandado a un colegio muggle. Está muy grande para pasar el día con una niñera y no puedo ocuparme de educarlo."

"¿Educarlo, Hermione? Es un viajero del tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría quedarse?"

"No lo se, pero mientras esté aquí debe llevar una vida normal; no puedo decirle que está en el pasado y cambiarle toda su perspectiva de vida."

"Tengo mucho de qué enterarme."

"¿Has averiguado algo sobre cómo devolverlo a su tiempo?" Preguntó Harry mientras comía en la mesa de la cafetería del Ministerio que habían escogido, estaban los dos solos allí, bien apartados del resto de la gente; ella algo inapetente. Le sorprendió que Harry, en vez de preguntar cómo era posible que dejara a Ron y tuviera con hijo con Malfoy, fuera a un tema completamente distinto y poco relacionado con lo que la mayoría se preguntaba: ¿Cómo regresarlo? ¿Había que regresarlo? ¿No debía regresar solo? ¿Qué tipo de hechizo estaría en juego?

"No he investigado mucho a decir verdad..."—Hermione se sintió extrañamente avergonzada al decir aquello, ya que de algún modo demostraba que no había tenido siquiera la intención de regresarlo—"En el Juzgado me dieron un libro del Ministerio con testimonios y casos, pero la información es muy vaga y muy variada, todo es muy relativo en estos asuntos."

"¿Relativo a qué?"

"Relativo a la causa por la que viajó. Debe haber un motivo detrás de todo, supongo que debería empezar por ahí: ¿Por qué necesitaría viajar al pasado?"

"Sólo tiene 7 años, no pudo haber viajado por si mismo, alguien tuvo que haberlo mandado."

"Puede ser, como también pudo haber encontrado algún tipo de objeto mágico que lo trasladara sin tener intención alguna de viajar."

"Objetos de ese tipo difícilmente se pueden encontrar, aunque si es un Malfoy... Vaya uno a saber la cantidad de cosas ocultas que tienen; les hemos requisado centenares de objetos de magia negra a través de los años, pero con los conocimientos que tienen tampoco les es muy complicado esconderlos bien."

"No creo que los Malfoy permitieran que un niño se encontrara con objetos que ni siquiera el Ministerio de Magia puede ver. Sobre todo los Malfoy que Sebastian describe, abuelos estrictos, cuidadosos y sobre protectores."

Harry rió al oír aquello y casi se ahoga con lo que estaba comiendo. "Es difícil imaginar a los Malfoy actuando como buenos abuelos para con su nieto mestizo."

"¿Cómo es que toda esta situación te hace tanta gracia, Harry? ¿Cómo es que no te enfada la idea? ¿No deberías estar del lado de Ron?"

"No estoy de ningún lado, Hermione. Simplemente quiero ayudarte a solucionar esto, tanto Ron como tu se sentirán mucho mejor cuando todo esto haya acabado."

"Lo dices como si fuera algo terrible... que yo tenga un hijo con Draco Malfoy."

"¿Quieres tener un hijo con Draco Malfoy?" La mirada de Harry cambió a una inquisitiva y a su vez de escepticismo.

La pregunta, para Hermione, tenía dos respuestas: Si y no. No porque no veía a Draco Malfoy como el padre de sus hijos, no era una persona con la que simpatizara precisamente. Si porque quería a Sebastian, y aquello incluía necesariamente a Draco Malfoy en la ecuación.

"Tan sólo no me gusta que lo traten como si fuera un problema, Harry; es una persona... es apenas un niño inocente y yo soy todo lo que tiene." Contestó ella, evadiendo la pregunta.

"Te has encariñado con él." Harry suspiró al decir aquello. Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza, ya sin mirarlo a los ojos; y Harry la observó en silencio por un rato.

"Aquel niño podría ser incluso de otro mundo, Hermione, de otra dimensión completamente distinta. Te podrías estar encariñando con una vida que jamás existirá aquí."

"¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que lo deje en la calle y me olvide de él?"

"Tendrás que olvidarlo en algún momento. Pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en devolverlo a su mundo. Debe haber algo que lo haya traído, algún medio de transporte... quizás un lugar en la mansión Malfoy que los conecte a un mundo paralelo, como un espejo o algo así."

"¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que es de otra dimensión, Harry? Podría ser del futuro, del futuro de este mundo."

"Podría ser; pero dime, ¿Alguna vez en tu vida te has interesado en Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo podrías acabar con él? ¿De qué forma podrías tener un hijo suyo?"

"Me he preguntado lo mismo una y otra vez desde que Sebastian llegó a mi vida. Pero no tengo forma de responder correctamente a nada de eso. Jamás me he interesado en Malfoy de esa forma; no tengo idea de cómo podría acabar con él de no ser por un error o contra mi voluntad."

"No veo a Malfoy forzándote a nada, ni te veo a ti cometiendo errores de ese tipo."

Hermione se encogió de hombros, resignada. Lo que decía Harry era verdad, justamente lo mismo que ella misma había estado pensando, y su amigo la conocía muy bien. "Ni yo."

"Y amas a Ron."

"Por supuesto que lo amo."—Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza, con un rotundo gesto de seriedad en su rostro. —"¿Sabes cómo está él?" Pregunto luego de una breve pausa, demostrando a su vez algo de preocupación.

"Se ha tomado el día libre."

Hermione suspiró al oír aquello y habló despacio, casi para sí misma. "Vaya, todo el fin de semana no le ha sido suficiente para recapacitar."

"¿Realmente te pareció mal su reacción?"

"No. En realidad se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé."—Explicó ella, con una expresión pensativa. —"Tan sólo espero que regrese, que pueda aceptar esto y regrese conmigo."

"Estoy seguro de que quiere regresar contigo, Hermione. Pero ni siquiera yo se cómo me tomaría que mi novia recibiera a un hijo del futuro del cual yo no soy el padre... sino Malfoy."—Harry hizo un mohín al decir aquello, y continuó divagando—"Quizás si fuera de cualquier otro hombre simplemente me haría reconsiderar la relación, quizás tan sólo pensaría que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos y aquello sólo sería un aviso o una demostración de aquel hecho; pero saber que es de Malfoy... o de cualquier otra persona que sería más imposible que difícil... no lo sé, tendría serias dudas al respecto."

"Pero amas a Ginny."

"Si, la amo y haría lo que fuera para tratar de evitar cualquier _percance_ en nuestra relación."

_¿Percance?_ ¿Eso era Sebastian? ¿Un contratiempo? ¿Un perjuicio imprevisto en su relación con Ron? Hermione no podía pensar así de él, jamás podría... el amor que se siente hacia un hijo es mucho mayor al que se siente hacia una pareja, y el corazón se le iba a la garganta cada vez que pensaba en ello: quería más a Sebastian, un niño que quizás ni siquiera existiría y apenas había conocido hacía unos días, que a su novio y mejor amigo de años.

"Malfoy no ama a su prometida."—Comentó Hermione abstraídamente; en verdad fue un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

Harry la miró sorprendido y escéptico a su vez. —"¿Y qué conclusión sacas de aquello? ... ¿Cómo lo sabes siquiera?"

"Hablé con él ayer, fue a mi casa a criticarme que no estaba colaborando con sus padres para saber cómo llegaría a existir el niño."—Explicó ella sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, como si fuera algo completamente lógico y normal para los oídos de Harry, lo cual no era así, y sólo sumaba a la preocupación de su amigo por ella. —"Y me dí cuenta de que siempre se refería a ella como su prometida, jamás la llama por su nombre al hablar sobre ella, es decir, la trata como si fuera un objeto. Tú estás comprometido con Ginny, pero para ti siempre es Ginny, no la tratas de otra forma. Él, en cambio, incluso parecía tener una dificultad en llamarla Astoria. Así que le dije directamente que no la amaba, que su matrimonio era puramente de conveniencia..."—Hermione sonrió al recordar aquello, algo que consideraba un pequeño triunfo sobre Malfoy. —"... y no me contradijo. Sólo me dijo que no era un asunto que me concerniera o algo así."

Al terminar su explicación, se sonrojó al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Harry y a su vez, borró la pequeña sonrisa triunfante de su rostro. Todo lo que había dicho podía ser fácilmente malinterpretado, como si le alegrara que Malfoy no quisiera a su prometida, como si su conclusión fuera que podían llegar a estar juntos... ¿Pero no era así?

"¿Y tu conclusión es... que tienes una oportunidad con Malfoy?"

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente muda, había cometido un grave error muy previsible e imprevisto a su vez. En cierto modo no había pensado en sus sentimientos respecto a lo concluido sobre lo explicado, quizás lo había bloqueado a todo... y justo en aquel momento, en frente de Harry, se había dado cuenta de que en realidad si había pensado que tenía una oportunidad con Malfoy, y le alegraba en cierto modo que no amara a su prometida... si es que eso le daba la oportunidad de tener a Sebastian. Y lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Hermione..."—Empezó a decir Harry, viendo que Hermione no salía de su propio asombro, ni se iba el color rojizo de sus mejillas, ni parecía estar a punto de contestarle. —"No debería decirte esto, pero... Ron iba a proponerte matrimonio este mismo fin de semana. Lo venía planeando desde hace más de un mes."

Una nueva sorpresa y una nueva angustia le sobrevinieron al escuchar aquello. Se había imaginado que Ron, en algún momento de sus vidas, le propondría matrimonio, pero esperaba alguna señal, incluso una discusión, una charla antes de aquello. No se había imaginado que a sus 24 años le pediría su mano sorpresivamente.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Sería posible que tanto Malfoy como ella—en el futuro— se casaran en los próximos meses y por alguna razón decidieran engañar a sus respectivos cónyuges y así ella quedaría embarazada con Sebastian? ¿Ron lo descubriría y sólo aceptaría seguir con ella y dejaba al niño? ¿Y luego ella abandonaría al niño por no ser de Ron y lo dejaría con su padre? ¿Y Astoria Greengrass, al descubrir el engaño dejaría a Malfoy y arruinaría su vida? ¿Esa sería la razón por la cual Malfoy sería un ebrio consuetudinario que odiaba a su hijo? ¿Aquella sería la razón por la que ella no era parte de su vida? ¿Podría ella abandonar a su hijo por más que no fuera de su esposo, de la persona a quien amaba? ¿Podría preferir a su esposo sobre su hijo? Por más que le disgustara Malfoy... por más que amara a Ron... no podía verse a si misma haciendo algo así.

"Y yo habría aceptado."—Dijo Hermione en un susurro, refiriéndose a lo dicho por Harry.

"¿Aceptarías ahora?"—Preguntó él, aún escéptico.

Hermione decidió mirar a otro lado al contestar, una actitud que también solía demostrar su hijo en situaciones incómodas como aquella. "No lo se."

En aquel momento ella quiso creer en la Adivinación, en la capacidad de los videntes de poder ver el futuro, sólo con tal de que la ayudaran a comprender, a entender y a decidir. Amaba a Ron, de eso estaba segura, también amaba a Sebastian y no le caía nada bien Malfoy, de aquello estaba segura también. ¿Cómo podía incluir y al mismo tiempo mantener a los tres en sus vidas? Aunque fuera a Malfoy momentáneamente, lo que realmente le interesaba era tener tanto a Ron como a Sebastian con ella por siempre. ¿Sería posible algo así? Aparentemente no si se creía en el destino y sucedía lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido en el futuro de Sebastian, de modo que ella lo tendría a él, pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo... porque luego desaparecería de su vida.

Luego de hablar con Harry, Hermione decidió aliviar su congoja llamando al instituto de Sebastian para saber cómo estaba. Por supuesto, la encargada que la atendió le aseguró que el niño estaba bien, que no había pedido por ella ni por sus abuelos, y que se la esperaría a las 17 hs para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando fue a buscarlo, se sorprendió al ver que el niño salía de las puertas del colegio con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Sería porque se alegraba por verla después de haber pasado un mal día o porque lo había pasado bien?

"¿Cómo te fue?" Le preguntó mientras ambos se abrazaban. Sebastian no tardó en responder.

"Conocí a muchos niños de mi edad y jugamos deportes y tuvimos una clase de geología y nos hablaron de los dinosaurios y yo dije que parecían dragones y mis compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, ¿sabes que saben de dragones?"

Hermione rió y le explicó que los niños muggles creían en los dragones, pero los adultos no, y lo mejor era seguir el pensamiento de los adultos.

"Y nos dijeron que los dinosaurios dejaron de existir por un meteorito, mamá, pero no entiendo por qué una roca del espacio podría matar a animales tan grandes. La profesora dijo que fue un proceso muy lento... Yo no sabía que existían dinosaurios, ¿existieron de verdad o es un invento de los muggles?"

"Existieron de verdad, deberíamos haber ido a la parte de arqueología cuando fuimos al Museo de Londres, habrías visto los esqueletos de montones de dinosaurios."

"¿Podemos ir ahora?"

"¿Ahora? ¿No estás cansado?"

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. Hermione si estaba cansada, era algo bastante común al tener tantos años de diferencia: los niños siempre tenían más energía que los adultos y los adolescentes; pero sobre todo que los adultos. Pero en fin, Hermione quería saber más sobre su día y sacarlo a ver dinosaurios muertos podría ser de utilidad, además de que le gustaría.

"Está bien, pero sólo iremos a ver dinosaurios, ni momias, ni arte, ni la biblioteca."

El niño pareció conforme con la idea y se dirigieron allí; Hermione tuvo que ocuparse de explicarle lo que leían sobre cada uno de los animales extintos, sobre los periodos jurasico, prejurasico, la división de continentes y todas esas cosas. Al final parecía que le estaba dando una educación extra.

"¿Sólo tuviste una clase de geología?" Le preguntó cuando tuvo un momento luego de dar tantas explicaciones.

"No, también historia, matemática, lenguaje, deportes y francés. Me aburrí mucho en matemática y francés, ya me lo sabía todo y la profesora me daba ejercicios más avanzados para hacer pero igual eran muy fáciles."—Una vez que empezaba a contarle algo, se ocupaba de contar cada detalle y era difícil de parar. —"Y en lenguaje la profesora me felicitó por mi caligrafía, ¿sabes que los otros niños apenas saben leer y escribir? Son muy lentos, leen como si tuvieran cinco años."

Era muy cómico escuchar eso viniendo de un niño de apenas 7 años, que a la vista de cualquier otra persona en realidad debería tener un nivel de escritura y lectura tan bajo como el resto de los niños de su edad, pero sin duda los Malfoy se habían ocupado de educarlo desde que era muy pequeño, y eso también le daba un cierto grado de madurez que los otros niños no tenían.

"Y en Historia nos contaron cosas que tu también me contaste, así que también pude responder a todas las preguntas que hacía la profesora. Todas mis profesoras se sorprendieron mucho de que me supiera todas las respuestas, como si fuera algo fuera de lo común. Pero los otros niños no saben casi nada."

"¿Y qué tal la clase de deportes?" Preguntó Hermione, bastante animada a pesar de que no sabía si no debería preocuparse de que tuviera un nivel tan avanzado respecto de sus compañeros, no era algo malo, pero quizás no le ayudaría a relacionarse bien con los demás niños.

"Me encantó, fue cómo jugar con el abuelo Granger pero mejor porque armamos equipos de muchos niños. Jugamos al futbol; los otros niños saben más que yo de eso, les dije que mi abuelo me había explicado algunas cosas, pero nunca había jugado así. Jugué el primer partido como defensor y el segundo como delantero, pero no hice ningún gol, no soy tan rápido como los otros niños, el profesor de gimnasia me dijo que tengo que ponerme en forma, quedé muy cansado pero después de ducharme se me pasó. ¿Sabes? También nos dijeron que vamos a jugar a otros deportes como baloncesto y balonmano... no tengo idea de qué son, pero si son tan divertidos como el futbol me van a gustar."

Hermione rió profusamente al escucharlo, sonaba como un niño muggle al hablar de deportes, especialmente cuando le contó con todo detalle ambos partidos de futbol. Sólo imaginar cómo se pondría Lucius Malfoy al enterarse de las aventuras muggle de su nieto la hacía reír.

"¿Y tus compañeros te cayeron bien?"

"Si, son medio raros pero no parecen malos."

"¿Raros por qué?"

"Porque son muggles." Sebastian se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Era un rasgo distintivo de su crianza, pero notoriamente tenía una forma de analizar e interpretar la realidad mucho mejor que la de la familia de su padre; quizás por su corta edad.

Los Malfoy eran todo un tema del que no quería pensar demasiado, sabía que intentarían algo, no se rendirían hasta conseguir la información que querían. Y tan pronto como se lo imaginaba, recibió una notificación judicial de parte de ellos. Tan sólo al ver el encabezado de la nota supo que sus problemas recién habían empezado.

"_Se interpone demanda por pedido de custodia_..." Leyó ella en voz baja una vez que Sebastian ya se había acostado aquella noche.

Hacía unos días la habían amenazado con pedir la custodia compartida, lo que dentro de todo no habría sido tan malo, pero esto era mucho peor: estaban reclamando la custodia completa por medio de Draco, como si a él le importara en lo más mínimo del niño, como si a todos ellos les importara y pudieran hacer algo bueno por él. De no ser porque los Malfoy eran influyentes millonarios, la batalla legal sería de lo más fácil de ganar; pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, y difícilmente podría ganar a pesar de tener a la jurisprudencia de respaldo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Tardé un montón en actualizar este capítulo, lo sé y pido disculpas. Estoy de exámenes finales, por suerte el que rendí la semana pasada lo aprobé así que estoy contenta; pero la semana que viene tengo otro, así que veo dificil que escriba el próximo capítulo pronto. Este, a decir verdad, lo empecé dos veces, la versión anterior no me gustaba así que empecé una nueva y me decidí a terminarla hoy con algo de tiempo; y además lo hice más largo para el gusto de toda/os. Dejadme reviews y decidme si la espera valió la pena. ;)


	14. Adentrándose en lo Desconocido

Eran las 5:20 de la mañana cuando Hermione Granger, con su hijo semi-dormido de la mano, se presentó en la mansión Malfoy. Ella estaba furiosa, no había dormido en toda la noche, delineando planes para poder contra-atacar a los Malfoy; tenía los medios legales, tenía la capacidad, tenía a la jurisprudencia y al sentido común de su lado, pero no el dinero y la corrupción de los Malfoy.

Ya a las 5 decidió despertar al niño, vestirlo sin darle demasiadas explicaciones y llevárselo consigo a la mansión de sus abuelos. No podía dejarlo sólo y no tenía con quien dejarlo a aquella hora. No les temía a los Malfoy, y al menos tenía un, el cual sería su mayor defensa al discutir con ellos.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron para ambos, permitiéndoles pasar a un recibidor dónde no había nadie. Sebastián estaba todavía medio dormido y no quería hacer preguntas, notando que Hermione no estaba de muy buen humor, pero pareció animarse un poco al llegar a su antiguo hogar.

"¿Malfoy?" Llamó Hermione, insegura de qué hacer encontrándose en aquella situación, donde nadie iba a recibirla.

"Es muy temprano mamá, mis abuelos deben estar aún preparándose para bajar." Explicó Sebastian entre bostezos. Luego la condujo en dirección a una gran puerta doble que se abrió automáticamente ante su presencia. "Ven, vamos a esperarlos aquí."

Hermione se encontró entonces en una inmensa sala de estar, de un tamaño tal que podían caber fácilmente cientos de personas, y con una cantidad de sillas, sillones, sofás, mesas de café, estatuas, y plantas que parecía un club de alta sociedad.

"La abuela cambió la decoración otra vez." Comentó el niño al entrar y sentarse en un sofá, no parecía sorprenderle la diferencia entre la sala que el conocía y la actual, la de aquel momento.

Hermione no quería sentarse, no quería ponerse cómoda en aquel lugar, había llegado para tener una discusión con los Malfoy—con los tres juntos si era posible; pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar a Sebastian solo en aquel lugar, así que se sentó a su lado, cruzándose de piernas y deliberadamente demostrando su exasperación al golpear rápidamente los dedos de una mano contra una mesa.

"Señorita Granger, ¡que gusto verla tan temprano!" La voz aparentemente alegre y sagaz de Lucius Malfoy la sorprendió, se levantó de repente y se dio vuelta para verlo a la cara.

El hombre, a diferencia de ella, se veía fresco como si se hubiera levantado hacía horas y hubiese dormido bien, perspicaz y altanero, pero al mismo tiempo amable de aquella forma fingida que solía demostrar él.

"Y a ti también muchacho, ¿has venido a pasar el día con tu familia?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a Sebastian, que ya se había dado vuelta en el sillón para verlo a la cara.

"No, sólo me está acompañando a mí." Contestó Hermione por él, el enfado estaba latente en su voz. El sólo hecho de ver a aquel hombre la enfurecía tanto que prácticamente había olvidado su cansancio de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

"Claro, si Usted no tiene siquiera con quien dejarlo, ¿verdad?" Comentó sugestivamente, con una ligera sonrisa triunfante.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, apareció Narcissa Malfoy, viéndose tan perfecta como siempre; no parecía que recién se hubiese levantado, al igual que su esposo.

"Buenos días, Señorita Granger, Sebastian." Dijo con un tono desinteresado al dirigirse a ella, y algo más alegre—aunque serio al mismo tiempo—al ver a su nieto.

Sebastian enseguida se dirigió hacia ella y Narcissa, al notarlo expectante, se inclinó y se sorprendió cuando el niño le besó la mejilla. Por su actitud, debía ser algo que hacían todas las mañanas. Hermione se había quedado muda, al igual que la otra mujer, mientras que Sebastian no parecía haberse percatado de la extraña actitud de los adultos y en vez de volver a mirarlos, algo llamó su atención y se dirigió a unos grandes ventanales que daban a un gran balcón desde el cual se podían ver los inmensos jardines de los Malfoy.

"¿Tenemos piscina?" Preguntó extrañado, parecía que no cabía en si de asombro.

Los Malfoy, nuevamente, se encontraban en una situación en la que no sabían qué decir; aquella piscina había estado allí desde que la mansión había sido construida hacía más de un siglo; las palabras del muchacho sólo podían significar que en un futuro no estaría, y ellos no podían imaginar por qué sucedería algo así.

"Una nueva adquisición."—Explicó Lucius, con su obvia actitud de siempre.

"¿Ya has desayunado?"—Intervino Narcissa enseguida.

Sebastian se volvió para verle la cara a su abuela y negó con la cabeza. "No, abuela, no he desayunado... pero no entiendo... creía que no podíamos tener piscina."

"¿Por qué?"—Preguntó Hermione, no por ayudar a los Malfoy—lo cual a su modo hacía al intervenir, ya que ella era la única para quien era lógico no conocer la respuesta para el niño; sino porque a ella también le causaba curiosidad, y cada cambio que el pequeño notara y le pareciera de relevancia podría ser de ayuda.

"Pues por papá."—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera obvia, al dirigirse a ella. —"Se podría caer."—Luego volvió a mirar a Lucius y, con una mirada de incertidumbre, preguntó: "¿Ya no importa que se pueda ahogar?"

"Tu padre ha mejorado un montón Sebastian, estamos seguros de que no se caerá y, además, sabe nadar, así que difícilmente podría ahogarse."—Contestó Narcissa, demostrando una leve preocupación al hablar, no le gustaba nada el escenario que se imaginaba para su hijo en un futuro según lo que describía Sebastian.

El niño no parecía muy convencido, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar lo que le decían, por más extraño que le pareciera.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar mientras tu madre y tu abuelo hablan?"—Lo invitó Narcissa. Él enseguida fue a su lado para tomarla de la mano y dejarse dirigir por ella.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera quejarse, Lucius la detuvo. "No se vería muy bien en una defensa que él niño esté mal alimentado, ¿no cree?"

Al recordarle de aquello, Hermione volvió a mostrar su furia, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que el niño no corría peligro alguno, porque los Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, habían presentado una demanda, y toda actividad concerniente a ellos sería monitoreada por el Ministerio de Magia, si algo le pasaba tanto a ella como a el niño, los Malfoy serían los primeros sospechosos, y no podían arriesgarse a algo así.

Una vez que Sebastian y Narcissa se habían ido de la sala, Hermione exhaló profusamente y trató de calmarse antes de contestar, aunque la mirada de repugnancia hacía aquel hombre no podía írsele del rostro.

"No podéis quitármelo."

"¿Querría Usted arriesgarse a ello, Señorita Malfoy? Conoce Usted muy bien nuestras posibilidades, tanto como nosotros."

"Si."—Esta vez, fue Hermione quien sonrió irónicamente al contestar. —"Sé cuales son vuestras posibilidades y cuales son las mías... y sé también que vosotros no querréis que _esto_ se haga público."

"Por supuesto que no."—Contestó Lucius, mostrándose tan sereno como antes, sin siquiera una pizca de sorpresa, como había esperado Hermione, y se sentó ceremoniosamente en un sillón en frente de ella, invitándola con una mano a hacer lo mismo. —"Por eso mismo podemos negociar, ¿no cree? Nosotros podemos retirar la demanda si llegamos a un acuerdo."

Hermione no se sentó, en vez se quedó parada en frente suyo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo escuchaba y veía actuar tan serenamente, como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no fuera más que un simple trámite de negocios.

"Usted nos concede visitas de buena voluntad, sin necesidad de hacer nada público—con que se conozca el caso en un juzgado de menores ya es más que suficiente—nosotros desestimamos la demanda y todos contentos, incluido el niño."

"¿Y qué pensáis hacer para que el niño hable sin que pida explicaciones al mismo tiempo? No voy a permitir que sea sometido a vuestros métodos."

Lucius ignoró aquel último comentario y prefirió contestar directamente a su pregunta. "Allí es dónde entraría Usted, Señorita. Por supuesto que querrá poder presenciar las visitas del niño, y nosotros le daremos la bienvenida en nuestro hogar junto con él. Usted misma ha presenciado recientemente lo útil que es su compañía, ya que podrá preguntarle al niño todo lo que necesitemos saber."

Las palabras de Lucius sólo confirmaban lo que había sospechado desde un principio: el pedido de custodia no era más que una amenaza, un aviso, una trampa de la que no podía escapar. Era un plan bastante simple en realidad, la atraían con una demanda que no tenían intención alguna de seguir y le hacían aceptar un trato con tal de que no prosiguieran con el proceso judicial, lo cual tan sólo podrían llegar a hacer para molestarla, para que no le quedara otra opción más que aceptar lo que proponían.

Por un lado realmente no quería aceptar, pero en verdad no le quedaba otra opción. Y la cruel realidad era que también le convendría, porque por más que no quisiera que el niño se fuera de su vida, sabía que de algún modo u otro tendría que suceder, era algo necesario, y los Malfoy eran el nexo que necesitaba para averiguar a su vez lo que necesitaba... aunque quizás, en realidad, no quisiera averiguar cómo regresarlo.

En ese momento Hermione decidió sentarse, rendida, en el sofá en el que había estado antes.

"¿Debería asumir que, por su actitud, acepta?" Preguntó Lucius con su odiosa sonrisa triunfante.

"Está bien, empezamos ahora."—Contestó ella luego de un dramático suspiro. —"Nos iremos en 2 horas; y cuando salga de trabajar firmaremos un acuerdo de visitas. El Ministerio de Magia estará al tanto de todo esto."

Al menos tendría eso: El simple hecho de que el Ministerio tuviera un archivo de su caso le daba la protección que necesitaba contra los Malfoy, y la necesitaría luego de que se desestimara la demanda. A Lucius no pareció molestarle le idea y la invitó al desayunador—como le llamaba él—para acompañar a su esposa e hijo.

Los dos ya estaban comiendo allí, el niño le estaba contando a su abuela de sus aventuras muggles—Hermione supuso, por la expresión de Narcissa, que era una cómica mezcla de interés, horror y disgusto. Lo cual, quizás no tan sorprendentemente, no le parecía raro al niño, ya que debía ser algo común en ella.

"Y luego mamá me llevó al Museo de Londres y vimos dinosaurios muertos de verdad." Le contaba él, de lo más entusiasmado, ya no se lo veía cansado en lo más mínimo. —"También habíamos ido antes y vi momias egipcias como las que vimos en Egipto, ¿recuerdas abuela?"

Narcissa asintió lentamente con la cabeza, luego girándola levemente para verle la cara a Hermione, quien se sentó nuevamente al lado de Sebastian en el inmenso comedor de los Malfoy. Aparentemente Lucius Malfoy se sentaba en una punta, Narcissa a su derecha y Sebastian a su izquierda; parecía que ya era así como siempre se sentaban en el futuro—viendo que Sebastian y Narcissa estaban en frente el uno del otro en una tan amplia mesa en vez de uno al lado del otro, lo cual parecería concordar más con la actitud tan afectuosa del niño. Aquello le hizo suponer que Draco no solía compartir la mesa con ellos.

"Así que no desistió con su plan de llevarlo a un instituto muggle." Dijo Narcissa, tratando de aparentar la saña en su voz.

Lucius tampoco puso una buena cara al escuchar aquello, y Sebastian no parecía comprender enteramente la situación al verse entre lo que pensaban sus abuelos y lo que pensaba a su madre.

"Pero es divertido abuela; aunque me aburren las clases de matemática y francés porque ya me lo sé todo...mamá dice que es mi preparación para Hogwarts." Trató de explicar, con algo de esperanza y a su vez temor por la contestación que podría recibir.

Los Malfoy observaron momentáneamente a Hermione con odio, quien les sonrió sarcásticamente, y ella se dirigió al niño, ignorándolos.

"¿Tu abuela te enseñó a hablar Francés?"

"Si, Francés y Alemán." Sebastian asintió con la cabeza; Narcissa, repentinamente, se veía extrañamente orgullosa, mostrándole una sonrisa simpática al pequeño; en los últimos días Hermione le había visto expresiones a esa mujer que jamás en su vida habría imaginado.

"¿Por qué no le cuentas más de lo que te hemos enseñado, Sebastian? Dile cómo era tu vida aquí."

Hermione suprimió un suspiro, resignada, y se esforzó en poner una buena cara para darle ánimos a Sebastian. Ya le había preguntado ella aquello mismo al niño y no había obtenido ninguna información útil.

Y, efectivamente, lo único que hizo Sebastian fue encogerse de hombros tras pensar su respuesta por un buen rato. "No se que quieres que cuente exactamente, abuelo."

Era lógico que respondiera así, porque para él, su vida había sido de lo más normal, lo que le parecía extraño e interesante de contar era justamente lo que le sucedía ahora, viviendo con su madre.

"Cuéntale tu día a día, qué hacías cada día desde que te levantabas hasta que te acostabas."

Sebastian no comprendía la importancia de lo que se le pedía, pero obediente como era, accedió a la petición sin chistar.

"Todos los días nos levantamos a las seis, nos duchamos y luego desayunamos." Contaba aquello probablemente refiriéndose a ellos tres, a sus abuelos más él, como si fueran un equipo, una unidad. "En el desayuno repasamos el periódico del día, especialmente la parte de finanzas."—Al decir aquello, buscó con la mirada por toda la mesa, y quedó disconforme al no encontrar lo que buscaba. —"¿No repasaremos el periódico hoy, abuelo?"

Lucius Malfoy había sido tomado desprevenido por la pregunta, en realidad era una práctica común en él leer el periódico todas las mañanas, pero no pensó que su nieto supiera de ello y se percatara de en aquel momento estaba en falta.

"No, hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial, ¿No te hemos enseñado modales, muchacho? Sería de muy mala educación."

"Cierto."—Sebastian se sonrojó un poco al considerar haber cometido un error, y prosiguió:--"Luego de leer el periódico el abuelo va a su despacho y la abuela a organizar su agenda para el día, y dependiendo del día acompaño a uno u otro. En las tardes la abuela me enseña historia de la magia, gramática y practicamos idiomas y leemos libros, y cuando el abuelo vuelve de trabajar practicamos matemáticas y finanzas y revisamos los negocios de la familia."

"Y tu padre nunca nos acompaña." Concluyó Narcissa, queriendo más que nada preguntar pero no pudiendo en verdad hacerlo, dándole a Hermione una señal para que interviniera, aunque también lo veía inútil, porque ya se sabía la respuesta. Se imaginó que Narcissa Malfoy simplemente no quería creer que en el futuro su hijo pudiera llegar a ser un ebrio consuetudinario y mujeriego.

"¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera pasa tiempo a solas con sus padres?" Preguntó Hermione, fingiendo algo de interés.

"Yo no suelo estar cerca suyo, así que no lo veo muy seguido. Pero más que nada la abuela pasa tiempo con él cuando no estoy con ella."

Era sin duda sencillo pasar desapercibido en una mansión tan grande, con tantas decenas de habitaciones y espacios tan inmensos en los que uno se podía perder. Aquellas personas probablemente podían pasar días enteros sin verse los unos a los otros, simplemente por una falta de necesidad.

"Y luego de cenar repasamos un libro en nuestra sala de estar privada y cuando me voy a acostar la abuela a veces me cuenta una historia y yo me duermo y a la mañana siguiente empieza todo otra vez." Concluyó desinteresadamente y continuó comiendo, asumiendo que no se esperaba nada más de él.

Hermione no tenía idea de qué tan útil les podría resultar aquella información a los Malfoy, a ella tan sólo le daba la idea de que se ocupaban mucho de él, y estaba agradecida por aquello, ya que el niño no parecía disconforme con su vida; lo cual a su vez era extraño, porque no parecía estar deseando regresar a ello; o quizás así lo quería pero lo ocultaba muy bien, por querer a su vez estar con su madre.

Pasaron un desayuno bastante tranquilo dentro de todo, aunque Hermione se estaba durmiendo tras escuchar durante una hora entera los relatos de su hijo sobre todos los días que había pasado con ella y sus aventuras en el instituto más el gran descubrimiento de sus otros abuelos—aunque al referirse a los Granger, se aseguró de decirles a los Malfoy que los quería más a ellos y que siempre serían sus preferidos. Hermione suprimió un bufido al escuchar aquello, aunque a su vez tenía que reconocer que era una actitud normal.

Lo más relevante de aquella mañana sucedió un rato antes de que se tuvieran que ir, cuando Sebastian quiso ir al baño. Por supuesto, conocía bien la mansión y podía dirigirse solo tranquilamente, y así lo hizo.

"Lo que necesitamos aquí, Señorita Granger..."—Empezó a decir Lucius Malfoy una vez que el niño se había retirado del comedor—"Es idear una forma de que el muchacho diga lo que sabe sobre la relación que usted pudo haber tenido con nuestro hijo. ¿Le ha preguntado si estaban casados?" El hombre preguntó aquello con un cierto tono de repugnancia, tratando de disimular pobremente el disgusto en su rostro.

"Le resultaría raro que le preguntara algo así; incluso podría preguntármelo él a mi y yo no sabría que responderle."

"Y necesitamos saber cómo llegó aquí."

"Quizás tenéis algún tipo de portal, o algún objeto de magia negra que Sebastian haya podido encontrar en la casa e inconcientemente usado para llegar hasta aquí."

Los Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro con cautela por un momento, decidiendo silenciosamente qué responder.

"Nosotros no tenemos nada por el estilo, Señorita Granger, no se por qué creería algo así." Contestó Narcissa, fingiendo sentirse insultada por la insinuación.

"Por supuesto."—Contestó Hermione sarcásticamente, pero a su vez demasiado cansada como para ponerse a discutir. —"Pero si llegáis a descubrir algo, os lo agradeceré con mi discreción."

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Hermione decidió levantarse de la mesa para ir a buscar a su hijo, ya se había tomado demasiado tiempo en ir al baño y no soportaba más a los Malfoy; se excusó diciendo que tenían que prepararse para ir a sus respectivas obligaciones, lo cual les hizo recordar a los Malfoy el tema de la escuela muggle, pero Hermione fue tajante y dijo que eso no estaba en discusión.

El niño, por su lado, al mismo tiempo se estaba dirigiendo de vuelta al desayunador, pero en el camino se encontró con una sorpresa. La última mujer que había visto con su padre.

"Buenos días, pequeño, ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó ella con una voz dulce y curiosa a la vez.

"Sebastian." Respondió el niño, demostrando algo de timidez e inseguridad al contestar.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

El niño en vez de responder a la pregunta prefirió decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza: "No me permiten hablar con las amigas de mi papá."

"¿Lo dices por mi?"—Astoria se mostraba bastante escéptica al escuchar algo así. —"¿Quién es tu padre?"

"Draco Malfoy." Respondió él, aún inseguro de que fuera correcto que respondiera las preguntas de aquella mujer, ya que por un lado le habían enseñado que era de mala educación no contestar, y por otro le habían indicado que no debía hablar con las amigas de su padre.

Astoria Greengrass, por su lado, no cabía en sí de asombro. Estaba ante un niño que era idéntico a su prometido y que además decía ser su hijo; era una situación que no tenía ningún sentido, pero a su vez si lo tenía porque el parecido era impresionante: no le cabía duda alguna de que el niño fuera un Malfoy, y además sabía con toda seguridad que Draco no tenía ni primos ni hermanos, y por lo tanto, tampoco sobrinos. ¿Pero cómo podría ser posible que tuviera un hijo y ella jamás se hubiera enterado? Ni ella ni el resto de la opinión pública de la alta sociedad de Londres.

Pero fue lo que sucedió inmediatamente después lo que la dejó sin palabras.

"Sebastian, ¿dónde estás? Ya nos vamos."

Astoria se dio vuelta, siguiendo el curso de la voz; y los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver a Hermione Granger acompañada por Narcissa Malfoy. La primera mostraba una actitud de cansancio, la segunda, su futura suegra, mostraba por primera vez en su vida—según lo que Astoria había visto—una actitud nerviosa y perpleja al mismo tiempo. Mayor fue la sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta del niño que tenía ante si.

"Si, mamá."

Astoria observó boquiabierta como el niño corría para ir al lado de quien aparentemente era su madre. Lentamente levantó la mirada para verle la cara a Hermione Granger una vez que el niño había llegado a su lado, y por más que hubiera querido, no pudo modular palabra alguna.

"Buenos días, debes ser Astoria." La saludó Hermione, lo más cortésmente posible, preguntándose a su vez qué le habría dicho el niño para que tuviera aquella cara y si debía preocuparse por ello.

Astoria asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego de un breve momento en el que trató de hablar pero nada salió de su boca, pudo decir: "¿Draco y tu...?" Tartamudeaba del asombro al decir aquella simple frase que no podía atreverse a terminar.

Narcissa enseguida se apresuró a su lado y la tomó gentilmente del brazo, lo cual Sebastian observó con bastante asombro también. "Astoria, querida... ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano!"

Hermione suspiró profusamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño que se había posicionado—casi pegado—al lado de su pierna; ¿Debía contestarle a aquella mujer? Draco no quería que se enterara de nada, pero obviamente ya sabía algo, pero si había obtenido información del niño no sabría nada verdaderamente relevante para su relación con Draco... suponiendo que no le molestara la idea de que hubieran tenido un hijo 7 años atrás.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo. No te preocupes por eso." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia—lo cual le salía muy bien tras no haber podido dormir en toda la noche y haber tenido que tolerar un largo desayuno con los Malfoy. Narcissa, por su lado, decidió que las palabras de Hermione eran una buena solución y le aseguró a Astoria que no había nada entre Draco y Hermione.

Hermione entonces se despidió desinteresadamente y se dejó dirigir por su hijo hacia la salida más próxima; tenían media hora para prepararse para ir él al colegio y ella al trabajo. Sebastian se despidió simplemente saludando con la mano, sin poder comprender la situación en su totalidad.

"Hasta luego, abuela." Dijo despacio un momento antes de pasar por la puerta.

"Hasta luego, pequeño." Respondió Narcissa luego de dudar un segundo, aun sosteniendo a una boquiabierta Astoria del brazo. Quizás, en el fondo, no le disgustaba la idea de ser su abuela.

Llegados al apartamento de Hermione otra vez, lo que más quería ella era faltar al trabajo y dejarse caer en su cama; pero sus responsabilidades venían primero, y tenía que preparar a Sebastian para llevarlo al colegio.

"Mis abuelos están muy extraños desde que me fui, mamá. Me preocupan."

"Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo extraño?"

"Primero lo de la piscina, yo siempre quise tener una pero ellos decían que no porque era muy peligroso para papá, y ahora que me fui hicieron una."

¿Qué podía contestarle? Era una situación complicada, ella comprendía que le debía resultar muy difícil de creer la explicación de sus abuelos—que su padre se había mejorado de un problema que tenía desde que su hijo tenía memoria, de un día para el otro. Pero a su vez, ¿qué otra explicación se le podía dar?

"¿No les crees?"

"Si, les creo."—Aseguró Sebastian con firmeza, no dejaría lugar a duda que confiaba en sus abuelos más allá de todo. —"Pero no entiendo como es que papá se pudo recuperar así de la nada, pasamos años tratando de ayudarlo..."

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el niño hablaba de sus abuelos y él como si fueran un equipo, se incluía en asuntos en los que posiblemente no podía involucrarse de forma alguna. Quizás, en toda su inocencia e ingenuidad, pensaba que podía ayudarlo de alguna forma.

"Creo que es porque yo me fui que papá se recuperó." Concluyó Sebastian luego de dudarlo un momento, parecía decirlo con un toque de inseguridad y melancolía a su vez. Hermione se sintió muy mal al ver el rostro de tristeza del niño.

"Sebastian... no creo que haya sido por ti, a veces la gente..."

"No."—La interrumpió él, determinado, mostrando una actitud de necedad que alguna vez había visto en Draco Malfoy. —"¡Despidieron a Mary!"

"¿Mary?"—Preguntó Hermione, su cansancio cediendo ante la perplejidad de la nueva actitud agresiva del niño. Se lo veía enfurecido al decir aquello.

"Mary era mi amiga, me cuidaba cuando mis abuelos no podían y se encargaba de limpiar toda la mansión y ordenar y todo. Era nuestra ama doméstica."—Explicó con tristeza, y aún con un toque de enojo al recordar aquello. —"Mi abuela me dijo que como ya no estaba más con ellos no la necesitaban y la despidió... no me supo decir dónde vivía ni nada así que no puedo ir a visitarla..."

Hermione, al verlo tan acongojado, se arrodillo para quedar medianamente a su altura y lo abrazó suavemente. El niño se dejó abrazar y pareció reprimir unas lágrimas; continuó hablando antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, tratando de disimular su voz quebradiza. "Y compraron elfos domésticos, mamá, eso es lo más raro de todo."

A ella se le abrieron los ojos como platos al oír aquello. Eso, sin duda alguna, era muy extraño. El niño, sin saberlo, le estaba contando que en el futuro los Malfoy no tenían elfos domésticos, que en vez tenían una única empleada humana, una bruja que se encargaba de todo, una empleada, no una esclava. ¿Podía aquello significar que el niño, como creía Harry, venía de otra dimensión? ¿De una dimensión dónde los Malfoy no eran esclavizadotes de elfos con un profundo odio por los muggles y mestizos?

"¿Por qué es raro?"—Empezó a preguntar con cuidado, acariciándole a su vez la parte de atrás de su cabeza para que se calmara. —"¿Nunca antes habían tenido?"

"Creo que si, pero papá los odiaba entonces tuvieron que reemplazarlos con Mary."

Los dos continuaron abrazados por un largo rato en el que Hermione se preguntó si aquella último que había averiguado era una evidencia de que ella había podido tener algo más de influencia en Draco Malfoy de lo que jamás se habría imaginado. ¿O que, quizás, la tendría?

"Y la abuela no despreció a la amiga de papá, mamá... ella odia a las amigas de papá, ¡a todas!"

Era otro tema complicado, ¿debía decirle que su padre estaba comprometido con aquella chica? ¿Que se casaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaria ante algo así? ¿Y qué tanto comprendía el niño de relaciones humanas? Sin duda le sería de ayuda saber si su padre ya había estado casado o no; pero enterarse de algo tan inmenso como aquello difícilmente ayudaría al asombro que ya tenía. Lo mejor sería impedir que profundizara en sus dudas demasiado.

"Tu mismo dijiste que ella se veía muy diferente... muy distinta respecto de las otras que has visto. Quizás..."—Ella hablaba algo despacio, midiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. —"...quizás es una amiga muy especial para tu padre; y tal vez por ser tan distinta de las otras tus abuelos la aceptan."

Sebastian entonces se movió un poco para desprenderse de su abrazo y la miró a la cara con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos; se lo veía, sin embargo, mucho más compuesto.

"¿Cómo Mary?"

"Claro."—Contestó ella, tratando de disimular su inseguridad con una sonrisa nerviosa. —"Sólo que no es una empleada doméstica."

El niño pareció considerarlo un momento, mostrando una actitud pensativa y calculadora mientras observaba a su madre. "¿Entonces es como tu?"

"¿Cómo yo?"—A Hermione se le abrieron más los ojos y preguntó con perplejidad. —"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues tu eras una amiga muy especial de mi papá, ¿verdad?"—Explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. —"Mi abuela me dijo eso."

La interpelada se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar aquello. De alguna forma era una de las cosas que más quería saber, y el niño se lo había dicho: Había tenido una relación con Malfoy, aparentemente romántica si se entendía por "especial" algo bueno; pero si se le daba otro significado al término "amiga especial", un significado que realmente no concordaba con ella... difícilmente podía imaginar que el niño fuera de aquella dimensión. En realidad, en ambos casos se podía dudar lo mismo. Pero considerando que el niño no conocía aquel otro significado y estaban hablando de alguien en buenos términos... quizás en verdad si habría tenido algo con Malfoy... algo bueno.

"Ehm..."—Hermione dudó al responder, estaba demasiado anonadada por su nuevo descubrimiento. —"Claro.... claro que si."—Asintió entonces con la cabeza como para reafirmar lo que decía.

"¿Pero por qué desapareciste, mamá? Papá era feliz contigo..."

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntar _"¿Lo era?"_, dudándolo seriamente; pero reaccionó justo a tiempo y se defendió: "Nunca quise desaparecer. No sé cómo ni por qué sucedió... pero de haber podido evitarlo, no habría desaparecido jamás, Sebastian... especialmente de tu vida."

Sebastian se mostró resignado al no oír la respuesta que siempre había querido conocer, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró un poco al escuchar aquello, aunque nunca lo había dudado, era bueno escucharlo de los labios de su madre.

"Si, la abuela me dijo que no era culpa tuya." Dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza y dando por finalizada la situación. Dejando a una perpleja Hermione atrás, Sebastian fue a terminar de preparar sus cosas para ir al instituto.

----------------------------------------

**N/A:** He dejado un capítulo particularmente largo en compensación por la larga espera; espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No se si para bien o para mal, últimamente mi musa de la otra historia está impidiendo que la musa de esta historia me ayude, es que la otra está muy insistente y además estoy con los exámenes finales (universitarios). Pero en fín, he aquí un capítulo lleno de información y actividad; pensé en incluír a Draco pero al final no salió, lo siento. ¿Pero ha merecido la pena pasar alrededor de una hora leyendo esto? Dejad un review y decidme. ;)


	15. Otra Perspectiva

No llegó a pasar una hora desde la ida de Hermione Granger y Sebastian de la casa de los Malfoy, cuando Draco Malfoy llegó de urgencia a su casa tras el llamado de su padre. Narcissa Malfoy había hecho lo mejor posible por contener a Astoria, y ella, siendo una señorita de la alta sociedad de Londres, aceptó el consejo de Narcissa—que habría sido el mismo que le habría dado su propia madre—y decidió tomarse las cosas lo más serenamente posible.

"Astoria..."—Empezó a hablar Draco apenas la vio, sentada en un sofá, en una de las salas de estar de su mansión, con una mirada melancólica pero determinada al mismo tiempo. —"No quería que te enterarás así."

Ella sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, debía aceptar las palabras de su futuro esposo, debía aceptarlo tal cual era y acostumbrarse a él y a todos sus secretos. Pero más allá de su crianza, no podía evitar sentirse angustiada y traicionada de alguna forma por no haber sido jamás informada sobre un detalle tan relevante de su vida.

"¿Querías que me enterara siquiera?" Preguntó ella con una voz lastimosa, tratando de componerse—no podía ponerse a llorar en frente de su futuro esposo, sería poco digno.

Draco se encontraba en una situación difícil, justamente la situación que había querido evitar. El lado bueno era que Astoria no conocía toda la verdad, y sería beneficioso para él que continuara creyendo la excusa que Hermione Granger había ideado.

"Iba a decírtelo a su tiempo, no pensé que estuvieras preparada." Contestó él con firmeza.

"¿Preparada? ¿Cinco meses de noviazgo no te parecían suficientes?"

"Tienes que entender..."—Allí entraba él, intentando por todos los medios de enmendar los puntos que la simple explicación de Hermione no había asegurado, y reafirmando la explicación que previamente le había dado su madre.—"...que hemos logrado mantener en secreto la existencia de aquel niño por siete años; no podemos permitir que más gente se entere, Astoria... es..." Draco estaba a punto de decir _"una vergüenza para nuestro nombre"_, pero su prometida lo sorprendió asintiendo con la cabeza y sacando su propia conclusión antes de que él pudiera terminar.

"Entiendo, Draco... lo entiendo ahora."—Dijo ella, determinada y con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. —"Aquel niño nació en tiempos de guerra; habría sido un peligro para su vida que la opinión pública se enterara de su existencia... ¿Y que habría sucedido con tu familia si se conocía algo así? Habrías sido declarado un traidor de sangre..."

"Por supuesto."—Dijo él, percatándose nuevamente de que su novia era demasiado inocente, y que sus ingenuas presunciones sólo podían jugarle a favor.

"Aunque aún me cuesta creer que Hermione Granger y tu... es algo muy extraño, nunca se mostraron muy afines en el colegio. Jamás hubo un solo rumor..."

Su relación con Granger, algo que ciertamente jamás había existido y difícilmente podría llegar a existir; se lo había visto venir, y su explicación probablemente no sería la más digna para su persona, pero era lo mejor que tenía, lo único que tenía sentido en el momento.

"No fue más que un error, bebimos tanto luego de una fiesta que ni siquiera nos percatamos de lo sucedido hasta que ella descubrió su... embarazo."

"Pero... ¿Cómo lo ocultó? ¿Qué edad tiene el niño? Cuando yo entré a Hogwarts vosotros ya estabais en cuarto año... y desde entonces jamás le vi ni un kilo demás, estoy segura de ello; me habría enterado de algún rumor, de algo..."

Hermione misma le había mencionado a Draco el primer día que se enteraron de aquel pequeño problema, que no era posible ocultar un embarazo avanzado con magia, o al menos casi imposible... Pero quizás las matemáticas estarían de su lado... ya que si el niño había nacido a finales de Agosto, empezando las clases en Septiembre... se podía asumir que la muchacha habría estado en su sexto o séptimo mes de embarazo cuando terminaron las clases. Draco no tenía mucha idea al respecto ya que eran cosas de mujeres, pero supuso que un embarazo de seis meses no sería algo muy avanzado si quedaban otros tres para esperar... así que uno de seis si debía ser posible de ocultar.

"7 años. Lo ocultó con un hechizo de ilusión; lo tuvo durante las vacaciones de verano, pocos días antes de que empezaran las clases de nuevo. Lo dejó con sus padres e hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido."

Astoria pareció aceptar la explicación, por más asombrosa que le resultara aún la situación. Pero todavía le quedaban dudas, y no tenía pensado acabar la discusión sin obtener respuestas.

"¿Y dónde entras tu, Draco? ¿Siempre supiste de él?"

Y el hecho de que Hermione fuera la mujer también le jugaba su favor, ya que de paso podía echarle la culpa.

"No, apenas me enteré hace unos años, luego de terminada la guerra. Granger quería proteger al niño o algo así, nunca me dijo nada hasta entonces."

"Vaya."—Suspiró Astoria, sintiéndose repentinamente algo más aliviada. —"Debió haber sido difícil para ti, ¿verdad? Enterarte de que ya tenías un niño tan crecido..."

"No tienes ni idea."—Draco sonrió al decir aquello, ya que era la única verdad que había expresado desde que se había puesto dar explicaciones, y las cosas parecían estar jugándole a su favor.

"Y armar una relación con él..."

Astoria mostraba una mirada algo fantasiosa al decir aquello, una mirada que empezó a preocupar a Draco, sobre todo por el tono de voz calculador que sentía proviniendo de la muchacha.

"¿Cómo fue eso, Draco? ¿Cómo te llevas con él? Pasas tanto tiempo trabajando, viajando... y apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos. ¿Cuándo pasas tiempo con él? ¿Cuan seguido lo ves? ¿Y que hay de tus padres?"

Por supuesto, no todo le podía salir perfecto; y efectivamente un problema se le estaba viniendo encima: su prometida esperaba que tuviera una relación con el niño... una buena relación, una relación de padre e hijo... una relación que esperaría que luego tuviera con sus propios hijos. No podía, bajo ningún concepto, decirle que no quería saber nada de aquel niño, que había dejado la custodia, ni que el pequeño parecía—por alguna razón desconocida para él—odiarlo y tenerle un cierto temor infundado.

"No es un tema sencillo, como tu misma has imaginado, querida."—Empezó a divagar él, debía utilizar sus mejoras herramientas al momento de mentir para poder engañar, no era algo que le resultara complicado, pero al tener que improvisar siempre se podía cometer algún error que podría costar caro... como en este caso, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que su prometida no despreciaba al niño por ser un hijo ilegítimo de otra mujer y mestizo... que era lo que habría esperado de cualquier otra sangre pura de alta sociedad como él.—"Cuando lo conocí apenas tenía cuatro años de edad y su madre no le había hablado muy bien de mi precisamente."

"¿En serio?"—Astoria se mostró exasperada al escuchar aquello, no pudiendo creer que Hermione Granger hiciera algo tan cruel como hablarle mal a su hijo sobre su padre.

"Y me temo que en estos tres años que han pasado desde que lo conocí, no hemos logrado tener una relación perfecta... como sabrás yo soy un hombre muy ocupado y el niño está muy influenciado por el ambiente en el que vive con su madre; además tenemos un régimen de visitas bastante restringido, el cual mis padres han podido aprovechar más que yo... por las razones que ya conoces."

Su prometida se quedó en silencio un momento, mostrándose lo más serena posible a pesar de la injusticia que oía de los labios de su futuro esposo. Lo pensó tan sólo un momento, un momento en el que Draco tuvo pánico—un pánico que supo ocultar bien bajo un rostro impecablemente serio, aunque expectante a su vez—y luego habló:

"Esto... nada de esto se puede quedar así, Draco, mi amor."—Ella negó con la cabeza con una mirada llena de determinación. —"No podemos dejar que aquel niño crezca pensando mal de ti, no puede estar tan apartado de tu vida."

Aquella simple frase, tan simple, lógica y absurda a su vez, confirmó los miedos de Draco. Pero fue peor lo que siguió:

"Quiero conocerlo. Pronto nos casaremos y quiero que tu hijo sea parte de nuestras vidas; será lo mejor, lo más saludable para todos. Tu podrás conocerlo mejor, el niño conocerá mejor a su padre, y nosotros tendremos una práctica para cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos."

Astoria se mostraba absolutamente resuelta e incluso sonrió de una forma triunfante al decir lo que se le había pasado por la mente; y, al no escuchar ningún tipo de negación por parte de su prometido, prosiguió con la fantasía que estaba formulando en su cabeza.

"¡Y nuestros hijos tendrán ya de por sí un hermano mayor! Imagínate lo mucho que nos ayudará que nuestros niños crezcan con un hermanito tan grande; será maravilloso."

Draco cayó rendido en un sofá en frente de su novia y, al verla abstraída en sus propias fantasías, bajó su guardia un momento para suspirar profundamente y llevarse una mano a la cabeza, la cual ya le había empezado a doler. Ya ni siquiera la estaba escuchando cuando empezó a contar sus planes para el futuro de sus hijos—un tema que le fascinaba, y con el cual lo atosigaba bastante seguido—tan sólo se preguntó por qué no había escogido para casarse a una muchacha que odiara a los mestizos, alguna hija de mortífagos... le habría quedado mejor así la explicación de que fue un error, y la muchacha habría aceptado—al igual que Draco—que lo mejor era hacer como si no existiera. Pero no, aparentemente su prometida veía a aquel niño como un pequeño muñeco con el que podía jugar a ser madre; y él debía participar en el juego.

Aquello, sin duda alguna, no se lo había visto venir. Y no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer algo al respecto.

No mucho tiempo más tarde, Astoria se fue a otra habitación a discutir con Narcissa sobre los mismos temas que había discutido con él, más los planes para la boda—lo cual era el tema principal de su temprana visita; y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para ir directamente al despacho de su padre.

"¿Qué debo hacer, padre? No puedo decirle que no quiero tener nada que ver con aquel... _niño_."

"Y por supuesto que no lo harás, muchacho. Si tu prometida quiere que el niño forme parte de la vida que iniciaréis juntos, así se hará."

También se había esperado aquello: su padre no se pondría de su lado, sino que se mantendría en la actitud que más le convenía a toda la familia—al menos a su juicio. Y para él, lo principal era no dejarle a Astoria ninguna duda sobre su futuro matrimonio. Irónicamente, ahora eso implicaba hacer lo que habían tratado de impedir: que Sebastian y ella conocieran el uno del otro.

"¿Y cómo hago eso?"—Draco suspiró, resignado. No podía imaginarse que nada bueno saliera de los planes de su padre ni de los deseos de su prometida.

"Obviamente tendrás que acercarte al niño, aprovecharemos el régimen de visitas que acordaremos con Granger esta tarde."

"¿Y esperas que me acerque al niño mientras se oculta de mi detrás de tus piernas?"—Preguntó Draco de forma sarcástica.

"Encontraremos la forma de que deje de temerte; mientras tanto tendrás que explicarle a tu prometida que no es lo mejor para el niño que se conozcan por ahora... le dirás que los mejores especialistas en el tema dicen que hay que prepararlo primero; y que eso toma tiempo, el suficiente para que recompongas tu relación con él."

"Ahora me pides que recomponga una relación que jamás existió ni existirá, padre. ¿Te das cuenta de la locura que es esto?"—Preguntó él, exasperado, pero al mismo tiempo cauteloso del temperamento de Lucius Malfoy. —"Además, el niño podría desaparecer de un día para el otro. ¿Qué explicación le daré entonces?"

Lucius, al oír aquello, rió sardónicamente y negó con la cabeza con una actitud alegre. "¿Hasta lo más sencillo de explicar te preocupa, muchacho? Simplemente le diremos que tuvo un desafortunado accidente cuando el momento llegue; tendrás que practicar tu congoja, quizás pases unas semanas de depresión, pero luego se te pasará y podrás continuar con tu vida y tener hijos legítimos con tu esposa."

Draco suspiró otra vez, le dolía la cabeza y estaba faltando a una importante reunión de negocios por aquel pequeño percance. "¿Y qué hay de Granger? Dudo que le guste la idea de que mi prometida se convierta en la madrastra del niño y se involucre en su vida."

"La señorita Granger no quiere tener nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros, muchacho; pero ya hemos descubierto una efectiva forma de llegar a buenos acuerdos con ella. Si se opone a nuestros planes, siempre podremos utilizar la vía judicial; y, por supuesto, el niño nos tiene en alta estima, nos tiene un afecto que siempre nos juega a favor cuando nos vemos."

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio un momento, uno calculando y recalculando planes, otro pensando en cuestiones más profundas, más íntimas.

"¿Cómo podría ser posible eso, padre? ¿Cómo podríais querer a un mestizo? ¿A un hijo ilegítimo y mestizo?"

Fue el turno de Lucius de suspirar en exasperación entonces, y negó con la cabeza con la misma actitud de impaciencia que solía mostrar cuando debía dar explicaciones profundas.

"Para empezar, no es mi hijo, es tu hijo."—Dijo aquello con una mirada de reproche, Draco no sabía si interpretarla como un reproche hacía él por tener (o poder llegar a tener) un hijo de ese tipo en quien sabe qué circunstancias, o por el simple hecho de haber hecho la pregunta. —"Tu tendrías que decirme como sería posible que acabaras teniendo un hijo con aquella mujer. De todas las sangre sucias que hay, ¿tenía que ser Hermione Granger?"

Draco se mostró avergonzado entonces, sonrojándose ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta retórica de su padre.

"No puedes ni siquiera llegar a hacerte la idea de lo complicado que es llegar a un acuerdo con aquella mujer; para mejor es abogada, y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. ¿Te parece que para nosotros es sencilla esta situación? Tener que lidiar con todo esto tan sólo para poder salvar tu matrimonio... y todavía ni siquiera hemos encontrado una sola pista sobre cómo pudo haber llegado a existir."

"Nunca me he interesado en ella, padre."—Dijo Draco, cansado y exasperado a su vez.

"Más te vale que no."—Lucius lo miraba con unos ojos penetrantes, con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera, una mirada indagadora, instigadora e inquisidora que Draco conocía bien... estaba buscando trazos de una mentira, un engaño, algo que sabría identificar por su gran experiencia.

Pero Draco tenía experiencia también, y no permitiría que su padre se enterara de que al menos alguna vez Hermione Granger le había parecido linda, por más que fuera una sangre sucia, una hija de muggles. Tampoco podía permitir que se enterara que desde que supo sobre Sebastian, empezó a preguntarse si sería posible que ella y él llegaran a quererse... a amarse incluso, aunque lo más probable fuera un simple deseo mutuo, algo más físico que romántico... después de todo él era bastante guapo, y ella no estaba nada mal.

Era un tema controvertido, pero al mismo tiempo sin sentido. Él no tenía ninguna razón para involucrarse—de ninguna forma—con Hermione Granger, quien además le resultaba absolutamente molesta, como sabelotodo, terca, persistente y demasiado inteligente que era. Además, ¿qué importancia tenía que no amara a Astoria? Quizás ella tampoco lo amaba a él y aún así se iban a casar, como todos los muchachos de su edad y clase social hacían. Ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza para él, y sería con Astoria, tal y como estaba planeado, tal y como era aceptable. Además, era lo más conveniente para su familia.

¿Y cómo se podría afirmar que no llegaría a enamorarse de Astoria algún día? Era una posibilidad, una gran posibilidad; al fin y al cabo le gustaba, y pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Algo saldría de ahí; y si no salía nada, tampoco importaba, lo que realmente era importante era acatar la tradición familiar y hacer las cosas tal y como le habían enseñado.

Draco Malfoy era un hombre práctico, y como tal prefería no hacerse más problemas de los necesarios; sabía, sin duda alguna, que no se apegaría al niño una vez que intentara conocerlo, no existía al fin y al cabo; sabía también que podría dejar que su futura esposa se encariñara con él si eso era lo que deseaba, luego tendría que reconfortarla cuando el muchacho desapareciera, pero tampoco se iba a hacer un problema por eso. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que había discutido con la poco probable futura madre de su hijo: ¿Existía el destino? ¿Qué tal si su destino era estar con Granger? ¿Sería posible algo así? De ser así, él sabía con toda seguridad que debía impedirlo... y verla a ella difícilmente ayudaría a su cometido, sobre todo si tenía que hablarle y discutir, como era usual entre ellos dos... como sucedió aquella tarde cuando se encontraron en los Tribunales.

Se suponía que debía ir él sólo, ya que era el padre de la criatura y debía parecer que era él (y no sus padres) el interesado en el régimen de visitas. Tenía instrucciones claras: sus padres requerirían al menos visitas de 4 horas diarias tres veces a la semana, por lo que—cómo buen hombre de negocios que era—tendría que empezar pidiendo visitas 6 veces a la semana por 5 o 6 horas diarias. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione se opondría a cualquier régimen que proviniera de ellos, así que habría que empezar con pretensiones lo suficientemente altas como para llegar al acuerdo que deseaban sus padres realmente; porque en verdad, no les resultaba necesario verlo más de tres veces por semana, tan sólo necesitan tiempo para ir logrando de a poco sacarle información de todo tipo. Y también estaba el tema de que se suponía que él debía de algún modo recomponer la relación con el niño, una que de por sí sólo existía en la mente del pequeño.

"No te esperaba aquí, Malfoy." Comentó Hermione escuetamente al verlo llegar a la sala de espera y sentarse a su lado. El niño en cuestión estaba sentado encima de ella y ocultaba su rostro entre sus cabellos. Le parecía una actitud bastante cobarde para un Malfoy pero, pensándolo dos veces, recordó que él hacía eso mismo con su madre cuando tenía esa edad... cada vez que algo o alguien le daba miedo.

"Y yo no esperaba venir, Granger. Pero aparentemente es lo más adecuado dada la situación."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un momento con algo de escepticismo, indagándolo con sus ojos. Tenía una mirada pensativa; y Draco se preguntaba qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza. Dedujo que no sería nada bueno proviniendo de ella.

"¿Ni siquiera piensas saludar a tu hijo?" Preguntó ella luego de una breve pausa, sorprendiéndolo con la pregunta. A decir verdad ni siquiera lo había pensando, sobre todo considerando la posición en la que estaba.

Draco se quedó mudo por un momento; no era una actitud que correspondiera a un Malfoy, pero estaba indeciso entre sus pensamientos y la situación. Supuso que debía saludarlo, además tenía que intentar llevarse bien con el niño de algún modo, por el bien de su futuro matrimonio.

"¿Cómo voy a saludarlo si ni siquiera le puedo ver la cara?" Contestó él en forma de pregunta, con su voz llena de acritud.

Hermione pareció sorprendida por el aparente cambio de actitud de Draco, ya que en vez de haber negado que el niño era su hijo e ignorar su presencia, había reconocido que estaba allí y parecía molestarle no poder verle la cara siquiera.

"Vaya, Sebastian, parece que tu padre quiere saludarte. ¿Qué te parecería mirarlo a la cara por un momento?" Hermione se dirigió al niño con su dulce voz, intentando por todos los medios reasegurarle que no había nada que temer. Y el niño lentamente movió la cabeza para mirar de costado la figura de su padre, que lo encaraba con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad.

Se juntaron tres cosas en ese mismo momento: Por un lado, Sebastian le temía a Draco, y la expresión del rostro de su padre no mejoraba la situación. Por otro lado, a Draco no le gustaba la idea de que existiera aquel niño—aunque a su parecer no existía en verdad, ni jamás llegaría a existir; y además, estaba el hecho de que se veía representado en él, ya que se le parecía demasiado, y era aquello lo que más que cualquier otra cosa le causaba curiosidad y de algún modo, enfado.

Y cómo resultado, antes de que Draco pudiera modular un simple "Hola.", Sebastian se apresuró en ocultar su rostro otra vez en el hombro de su madre, del lado que su padre no le podía ver la cara.

Draco, por su lado, resopló y también miró para otro lado, abstraído en su enfado y en sus propios pensamientos; porque, al igual que Hermione, se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo sería posible que algún día pudieran llegar a concebir a aquel niño.

"Sería útil que quitarás la expresión de disgusto de tu rostro, Malfoy. Eso si quisieras llegar a conocerlo algún día."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que..." Draco se calló antes de terminar su frase, no podía decir que no quería conocerlo, por más que fuera así, porque debía conocerlo, y el niño estaba allí escuchando al fin y al cabo.—"...que no lo conozco? Ha vivido en mi casa durante los últimos 7 años."

No era mala idea aparentar en frente del niño, sobre todo teniendo a Granger como su escudo.

Hermione, por su lado, suspiró y acarició la cabeza del niño que se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Draco la miró de reojo y, al verla así, se sorprendió bastante de la situación, de verla así, con un niño sentado en su falda, agarrado a su cuerpo, abrazándola, y ella mimándolo como si fuera su madre... Era fácil perderse entre la fantasía y la realidad en aquel momento, e imaginar que aquella situación era real, que aquel era realmente su hijo... y al ver las cosas así, vio en Hermione a una madre, a una muy buena madre... y se enfadó aún más por pensar en eso: en que Hermione sería una muy buena madre, una muy buena madre para sus hijos. Hijos que jamás tendrían.

"¿Qué tal se lo tomó Astoria?" Preguntó ella luego de un largo rato, tenían bastante tiempo para esperar, y sabiendo que el niño no tenía pensado modular palabra alguna cerca de su padre, tan sólo le quedaba hablar con el mismísimo padre de su hijo.

Draco se encontró sorprendido por la pregunta, sobre todo porque no tenía pensado hablar hasta que fuera necesario, es decir, en frente de un juez de familia; y además estaba el hecho de que Hermione parecía verse interesada por su vida personal—por más que fuera un simple intento de iniciar una conversación.

"Mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado."—Aquella era una verdad contundente, aunque a su vez, él prefería que se lo hubiera tomado de otra forma.

"¿En serio? Yo no la conozco, pero me imaginé que no saldrías bien de esa discusión."

"Los Malfoy tenemos nuestras formas."

Hermione rió entonces, de una forma irónica de algún modo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en ese momento, Draco de forma inquisitiva, Hermione parecía verse extrañamente contenta.

"Si, las conozco. Todo lo que sea mejor para vuestra conveniencia."—Dijo ella serenamente, como si no le molestara en lo más mínimo el asunto, como si lo tuviera completamente asumido.—"Siempre se puede simular una ligera modificación de la realidad para que todo esté perfecto a la vista de otros al fin y al cabo, ¿no?"

Draco comprendió lo que quería decir, y puso otra mala cara por ello. Básicamente lo que estaba diciendo era que su familia se basaba en el engaño y la mentira para perdurar en el tiempo, para tener todo lo que querían, para conseguir lo que más le convenía. Y aquello era algo que, por más Malfoy que fuera, no podía desmentir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inteligente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perspicaz? ¿Por qué tenía que parecer superior a todas las otras mujeres que conocía?

"Cómo si tu no estuvieras haciendo lo mismo." Contestó él con saña en su voz, mirándola primero a ella a la cara, luego al niño—vestido con su uniforme escolar—y luego a ella otra vez, con una mirada acusadora.

"Yo no les he ocultado nada a las personas que amo."—Dijo ella serenamente, y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa triunfante al agregar: "Aunque, en realidad, se puede decir lo mismo de ti."

Y ahí estaba otra vez, tocándole los nervios; no sabía qué le molestaba más: el hecho de que le refregara en la cara que no amaba a su prometida, que tan sólo se casaría con ella por conveniencia, o el hecho de que podía decirlo de aquella forma tan disimulada, tan sutil y conveniente. Era algo que él también podía hacer, algo que él hacía constantemente, sobre todo en aquel momento por estar en presencia del niño... y era algo que le gustaba de ella, le molestaba y al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Era un tema con el que se había visto encarado más de una vez en su vida, y por eso mismo no podía ponerle una buena cara cada vez que la veía, porque el simple hecho de verla lo confundía. Aquella muchacha era todo lo que le habían enseñado que debía odiar y, en vez de odiarla, se encontraba sintiéndose atraído por ella, y aquel sentimiento le hacía odiarse a si mismo en vez de odiarla a ella como se suponía que debía hacer.

Y en verdad, el hecho de que pudieran tener un hijo era una idea repugnante, porque ella era una sangre sucia, y él debía odiarla por eso más que nada. El hecho de que fuera demasiado inteligente y molesta y mejor amiga de Harry Potter tan sólo agregaba más razones a la cuestión. Y los mestizos no estaban permitidos en su familia.

Aquella era, sin duda alguna, la situación más frustrante en la que se encontraba desde el fin de la guerra.

----------------------------

N/A: Bueno, bueno, aquí NADIE se puede quejar de que faltó Draco, ¿verdad? jaja

Y bien, ¿que os ha parecido mi caracterización del padre de Sebastián? ¿Y qué hay de Astoria? ¿Les sorprendió su reacción? ¿Les gustó o disgustó como personaje? ¿El capítulo fue lo suficientemente largo? ¿El encuentro entre Draco y Hermione estuvo meramente aceptable? Seguro que no fue lo suficientemente bueno para las dramione die-hard fans, pero bueno, ahí está. :P

¿Qué más decir? Espero reviews. ;) Motivadme a escribir!

PS: Ah, se me olvidaba; he cambiado el sumario de la historia, ¿que os parece? ¿mejor o peor?


	16. La Complejidad de un Hombre

Draco Malfoy era un hombre de negocios, y como tal no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Al negociar siempre se mostraba sereno, frío, calculador, lógico y, al mismo tiempo, amable. Aparentemente tan sólo una persona podía sacarlo de sus cabales, y esa persona era Hermione Granger.

Tras haber estado una hora entera en la sala de espera de los tribunales con aquella mujer, Draco tuvo que tolerar cuatro horas, cuatro horas enteras de discusión con ella. Se imaginó que así debían sentirse los abogados al litigar: irascibles y frustrados como había quedado él, y eso que había conseguido el régimen que sus padres querían.

¿Cómo se puede estar discutiendo durante cuatro horas por un simple régimen de visitas que se suponía que Granger aceptaría de buena voluntad? Aparentemente no fue un buen plan iniciar el asunto con pretensiones tan altas—como él se había imaginado—ya que eso la enfureció y, efectivamente, empezaron a discutir, yéndose por las ramas de vez en cuando. El mediador que tenían en frente apenas pudo lograr una conciliación.

Durante esas cuatro horas que Draco recordaría por el resto de su vida, Sebastian se había quedado en una sala de juegos que tenían los tribunales para los niños; por lo visto preveían aquel tipo de casos. Tanto Draco como Hermione salieron enfadados del despacho en el que habían estado arreglando los detalles del régimen, y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que el niño estaba esperándola en la sala de espera en vez de estar divirtiéndose en la sala de juegos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando aquí?" Le preguntó Hermione cuando el niño se acercó cautelosamente a ella, mirando a Draco de reojo con algo de temor.

"No mucho... me cansé de jugar y vine a aquí." Contestó él tímidamente.

Draco veía la situación con algo de escepticismo, estaba observando a un niño que se veía como él cuando era pequeño ir a los brazos de Hermione como si perteneciera allí, como si ella fuera en verdad su madre. Era un asunto sobre el que no quería molestarse en pensar demasiado, y había pasado los últimos días sin darle demasiada importancia, simplemente concentrándose en su trabajo; pero al ver a aquellos dos allí, cerca suyo, le obligaba a imaginarse que ellos tres podían ser una familia, que Hermione y aquel niño podrían llegar a ser su familia... y por más que hubiera pasado casi una semana desde el pequeño descubrimiento, Draco aún no podía caber en sí de asombro.

"Sabes, tu padre y yo hemos acordado que podrás ver a tus abuelos tres veces por semana, ¿Qué te parece eso?"

Hermione, Draco notó, intentaba poner una cara alegre con un gesto amistoso hacía el muchacho; pero no parecía lograr su cometido de transmitirle ánimo al niño. Sebastian se quedó mirándola un momento con algo de incertidumbre, y luego se atrevió a hablar, bastante despacio, quizás con miedo de que su padre lo escuchara.

"¿Por qué sólo tres veces? ¿Por qué no puedo verlos siempre que quiera?"

Hermione parecía estar reprimiendo un suspiro, y Sebastian no parecía muy contento con la idea. En aquel momento Draco pudo verse—otra vez—a sí mismo en aquel muchacho, empezando a enfadarse por no conseguir lo que quería. Le resultó extraño y cómico al mismo tiempo; y sorprendió tanto a la madre como al niño al intervenir.

"Puedes verlos siempre que quieras, eso si tu madre está dispuesta."—Ambas cabezas se dieron vuelta para mirarlo entonces, una con sospecha, la otra con perplejidad—"Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que tienes derecho a verlos cómo mínimo tres veces por semana, y 4 horas por día. Si luego quieres que pase más tiempo, dependerá de _ella_."

Hermione no sabía si agradecerle la explicación u odiarlo por ello, ya que le pasaba directamente toda la responsabilidad, dejándola en una situación delicada en frente del niño, que obviamente no estaba conforme con lo que se le había dicho.

Sebastian, por su lado, miraba a Draco con una cierta incertidumbre, cuestionándolo de alguna forma con la mirada, pero sin preguntar nada al mismo tiempo.

"¿Vamos a verlos ahora?" Preguntó Sebastian, dirigiéndose otra vez a Hermione, mostrándose más sereno tras la explicación de Draco, aunque aún lo miraba con desconfianza.

"Son las diez de la noche, tesoro, es demasiado tarde y debes tener deberes del colegio para presentar mañana."

"Los hice mientras te esperaba." Contestó él simplemente, aún determinado en conseguir su cometido.

Draco, que no estaba siendo observado, sonrió irónicamente; y luego se hizo notar. "En realidad, Granger, hemos establecido que debe estar con nosotros los martes, jueves y sábados. ¿Por qué no empezar este martes? Puede cenar con nosotros."

"Porque también establecimos que empezaríamos este jueves."—Contestó ella tratando de ocultar su creciente enfado; mostraba en vez una sonrisa sardónica ante la actitud calculadora de Draco. —"Además debo revisar lo que ha hecho en el instituto hoy y sus deberes."

"Podemos ir a desayunar mañana." Concluyó Sebastián con mucha resolución en su voz mientras se agarraba de la mano de Hermione y se posicionaba de modo que podía ver a su padre de costado.

"No podemos ir a desayunar todos los días, tesoro. Hoy lo hicimos porque tenía algo muy importante que discutir con tu abuelo, pero sino..."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntaron tanto Draco como Sebastian al mismo tiempo; el mayor con los brazos cruzados y la misma mirada perspicaz que mostraba en aquel momento su hijo.

Hermione miró primero a uno, luego al otro, y luego al primero otra vez. A simple vista, es decir, a la vista de otro, sería una situación cómica, ya parecía una madre que se encontraba entre las demandas del padre de su hijo y del mismísimo hijo. Y ambos varones reaccionaban de la misma forma, aunque uno era más inocente que el otro, y el otro especialmente era un caso difícil de tratar. Y viendo que Draco no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarla, y en vez la ponía cada vez en una situación más complicada, tampoco hacía a su buen humor.

"Porque esta noche pienso dormir y no me voy a levantar a las 6 de la mañana para ir a desayunar con ellos."—Contestó de forma contundente, tanto para el niño como para el adulto. —"Ahora, ¿Dónde has dejado tus cosas?"

Sebastian pareció enfadado en un principio pero al escucharla hablar de esa forma tan tajante se resignó y fue a buscar sus cosas para irse. Fueron no más que unos breves minutos los que tuvieron Draco y Hermione para hablar sin la presencia del niño.

"Vaya, Granger, si que sabes manejar al niño."

Hermione no sabía si estaba hablando en serio o tan sólo se burlaba de ella; lo miró con odio al contestarle. "Y tu ni te molestes en colaborar conmigo aunque sea una vez. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?"

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello en exasperación; quizás si le decía la verdad lo ayudaría, después de todo se había encariñado con el niño y de seguro querría lo que fuera mejor para él. ¿Y por qué no sería mejor para él recomponer la relación con su padre?

"Quiero conocerlo; no es más que eso."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con una mezcla de escepticismo y perplejidad. Sabía con toda seguridad que aquel hombre era un experto al momento de mentir, y obviamente tenía dudas sobre lo que decía, pero era muy extraño que de un día para el otro quisiera conocer a su hijo, cuando no mucho tiempo atrás había manifestado su disgusto con la idea de que Sebastian fuera de su familia.

"¿Es tan difícil de creer?" Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño al ver el escepticismo del gesto de Hermione.

"No quieres conocerlo."—Concluyó ella, negando con la cabeza. —"Debes conocerlo. De seguro tus padres te habrán metido algo en la cabeza y te incluyeron en sus planes para sacarle información."

Era, sin duda alguna, más inteligente de lo que le convenía, aunque no había dado precisamente en el clavo se había acercado bastante. Y él, en vez de frustrarse por el pequeño descubrimiento de la muchacha, sonrió irónicamente.

"¿Y qué si es así? ¿No te parecería lo mejor para el niño que se llevara bien con su padre? ¿Qué tal si esa es la razón por la que vino aquí? ¿Para recomponer algo que jamás existirá?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba nada lo que insinuaba Draco, aunque podía llegar a ser verdad. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que había reconocido que tan sólo tenía un interés en conocer al niño debido a sus padres, después estaba el asunto de que sería en verdad maravilloso que se llevara bien con Sebastian, sobre todo para el pequeño; y también estaba el tema de que podía ser que Sebastian tuviera un cometido... y aquel cometido fuera llevarse bien con su padre luego de conocer a su madre.

"¿Y qué tal si es de otra dimensión? ¿Qué tal si regresa a su dimensión tras llevarse bien contigo y luego se encuentra con tu otro par que continua odiándolo y hostigándolo?" Preguntó ella en un murmullo que tan sólo él podía escuchar; sonaba bastante lastimosa y preocupada al parecer de Draco.

A él no le gustaba lo que decía, nada de lo que decía: ni la idea de tener un hijo con ella, ni la idea de que existieran otras dimensiones (lo cual tan sólo le parecía una invención bastante tonta de los muggles), ni la idea de que fuera malo para con su hijo en otra dimensión o en un futuro muy improbable. Tampoco le gustaba, por otro lado, verla así de preocupada.

"Si es de otra dimensión a lo mejor ni siquiera encuentra la forma de regresar y nos tendremos que quedar con el pequeño problema de tenerlo por siempre; aunque al mismo tiempo nos sería de ayuda saber con seguridad que no llegaría a existir aquí." Contestó él de una forma bastante seria y calculadora al mismo tiempo.

Era extraño tener aquella conversación, tanto para el uno como para la otra. Ambos se hacían ideas similares, pero sacaban conclusiones distintas—aunque compartían las mismas conclusiones en el caso de aceptar las mismas ideas... pero el hacerse ideas no significa que pudieran congeniar con los resultados.

Hermione no podía romper a llorar ante la idea de perderlo sólo porque no había dormido en más de 24 horas y acababa de salir de una discusión muy fuerte con Malfoy. Al mismo tiempo tampoco podía ponerse a divagar sobre las ideas de Malfoy por estar tan cansada, y porque veía que el niño ya estaba regresando con sus cosas.

"¿Sería tan terrible, Malfoy?"—Preguntó rápidamente, más allá de su gran cansancio, antes de que Sebastian llegara ante ellos. —"¿Sería tan terrible que tuviéramos a aquel niño?"

Su voz era casi lastimosa y suplicante; Draco se encontró entonces en una situación bastante incómoda, parecía que Hermione Granger le estaba preguntando si no sería posible que tuvieran un hijo, parecía incluso que se lo estaba pidiendo indirectamente. Él si estaba muy despierto y, aún así, no sabía que responder. Sabía por un lado que debía responder que si, que sería terrible; pero por otro lado no quería que Hermione hiciera una escena ni empezar una nueva discusión; y, quizás, él también se preguntaba qué tan terrible podría ser.

"No lo se." Dijo él con una pizca de sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione suspiró y le sonrió débilmente al niño cuando llegó a su lado. Como ya era su costumbre, se posicionó casi pegado a su pierna y miró a Draco de forma inquisitiva, ya sin mostrar tanto temor, más bien una cierta cautela y curiosidad.

"¿Ya tienes todo?"—El niño asintió con la cabeza, y ella prosiguió—"Bien, nos vamos."

Ella lo tomó de la mano y levantó los ojos para cuestionar a Draco con la mirada, quien sólo entonces se percató de que continuaba parado allí observándola y, que si quería conocer al niño como había dicho, quizás sería bueno empezar despidiéndose de él.

"Nos veremos el jueves."—Dijo él, dirigiéndose al niño.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Sólo Hermione pudo sacarlo de su asombro. "¿No te vas a despedir de tu padre?" le preguntó ella de la forma mas dulce que podía modular; tenía que intentar que todo pareciera lo más natural posible.

"Si."—Contestó él con inseguridad, y continuó mirando a su padre con algo de temor al proseguir y contestar de igual forma. —"Adiós."

Hermione sonrió ante el pequeño avance y luego se dirigió a Draco, mostrándose satisfecha con él también. "Hasta luego, Malfoy."

Tras decir eso, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue junto con el niño, el cual cada tanto se daba vuelta para ver si su padre seguía allí mientras se iban. Y él se quedó allí por más tiempo del esperado, viéndolos irse hasta que ya no estuvieron más en su campo de visión.

No habrán sido más de dos o tres segundos, dos o tres segundos en los que la vio, por primera vez en su vida, sonreírle de esa forma. Sin sarcasmo, ironía, sin fingir siquiera. Fue una sonrisa pura, dulce y acogedora. Le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, mostrándole su gratitud, una gratitud que en realidad no se merecía. Sus facciones se hacían realmente hermosas cuando sonreía así, y era una de las cosas que siempre le habían gustado de ella—aunque lo tuviera que negar profusamente—verla sonreír... pero jamás la había visto sonreír así para él, sino para sus amigos.

Se sentía extraño, y tenía sus razones para ello. No entendía sus propios sentimientos y le extrañaba tenerlos. Aquel niño, por algún motivo que desconocía, había dejado de generarle repugnancia y se había quedado sólo con la curiosidad. Le molestaba la idea de que le temiera, no veía motivo alguno por el cual pudiera temerle—no era tan malo como a veces quería aparentar; además en ningún momento le había hecho daño alguno a aquel muchacho. ¿Por qué cambiaría de parecer en un futuro? ¿Por qué podría llegar a odiar a aquella criatura? ¿Por qué lo haría vivir en un calvario de odio? Ante aquellas preguntas, aquellos cuestionamientos que le parecían tan insensatos, Draco se quedó pensando que le gustaba más la idea de las otras dimensiones, aquella idea ridícula de Hermione; porque en verdad, él no se veía haciendo algo así.

Lo preocupante era que por un momento si se vio con Hermione; por sólo un momento, al verla sonreírle así, se vio con ella y no le pareció horrible ni imposible la idea de estar con ella. Y aquello implicaba justamente lo que él temía: que no era imposible que tuvieran un hijo en un futuro; sobre todo considerando que él se sentía atraído por ella, por mucho que lo negara al mismo tiempo, en el fondo lo sabía.

¿Pero por qué dejaría a Astoria por Hermione Granger? ¿La dejaría siquiera? Quizás ella lo dejaría a él... ¿y él aprovecharía para irse con Granger? Tampoco le veía mucho sentido a aquello, suponiendo que el destino existiera, y que el futuro que aquel niño había presentado no se pudiera cambiar.

¿Y por qué Hermione querría estar con él de todas las personas del mundo? Ya tenía un novio, un novio al que parecía amar... lo cual demostró abiertamente al decirle toda la verdad, y aquello ya le había generado problemas... problemas que no había querido admitir abiertamente en frente suyo, pero él se había dado cuenta.

Ahora mismo se podía decir que ella querría estar con él—aunque fuera una sola vez—con tal de tener a ese niño. Era una idea de lo más ridícula y cómica, imaginarse que Hermione Granger querría un hijo de él, y que dejaría todas sus creencias de lado y el disgusto que sentía por su familia con tal de conseguirlo; pero él se había percatado de ello por su tono de voz, por la mirada melancólica en sus ojos al abordar el tema—aunque hubiese sido de una forma algo indirecta.

Pero si uno asumía que el niño en verdad venía del futuro, no se podía creer que ellos acabarían teniéndolo por haberlo conocido en el pasado y porque Granger tuvo un capricho... es decir, querer tenerlo de vuelta una vez que se hubiese ido. Simplemente porque tuvo que haber existido un pasado antes, uno en el que aquel muchacho no interviniera. ¿Quizás su intervención era lo que lo hacía imposible? Viajar en el tiempo era algo muy controvertido, y se sabía de por sí que era muy peligroso, pero uno jamás podía saber cómo habrían sido las cosas o cómo serían si se intervenía, si se cambiaba algo.

Porque cada cosa que un viajero dijera, hiciera o dejara de hacer, podía cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Pero... ¿aquello implicaba que la historia ya estaba escrita? ¿Y si estaba escrita se podía cambiar? ¿Y que tal si la vida era un ciclo que daba vueltas en si mismo? ¿Qué tal si lo que sucede ahora está destinado a suceder otra vez, una y otra vez por toda la eternidad?

¿Qué tal si el niño venía a impedir algo que sucederá de todos modos? Eran todas preguntas que se hacía Draco, preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta y tampoco esperaba tenerlas, porque ni la ciencia ni la magia podían responder algo así.

Siendo el hombre práctico que era, tan sólo podía basarse en los hechos, en la realidad, en lo que podía ver y percibir en aquel momento. Y en aquel momento estaba seguro de que lo mejor sería que se alejara de Hermione Granger, porque su meta, su cometido, su deber era casarse con Astoria Greengrass, y no debía permitir de ninguna forma que aquella obstinada mujer le hiciera tener dudas sobre su futuro. Él decidiría su futuro, y en su futuro se casaría con su actual prometida, tendría hijos con ella y continuaría tolerando a su familia por el resto de los años que le quedaran de vida.

Ni Hermione Granger ni aquel niño entrarían en el marco.

-----------------------------

N/A: Los cuestionamientos internos de Draco; no es un capítulo corto pero a que lo parece, ¿no? Estoy trabajando en el próximo, volviendo a Hermione. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¿Qué esperais? ¿Qué esperabais?


	17. El Estruendo de una Realidad

Aquel jueves a la mañana se había cumplido una semana exactamente desde que Sebastian había llegado sorpresivamente a la vida de Hermione Granger; a lo que ella suponía que era el pasado.

Era una idea extraña en realidad, pensar que su presente era en realidad el pasado, porque para ella era el presente y no podía ser ni más ni menos que eso. Y aquello mismo significaba que, a su vez, le costaba creer que su vida fuera un camino hacía un futuro ya dictaminado; como si la historia estuviera escrita, como si ya existiera de por si una especificación de lo que sucedería... porque eso mismo significaba estar en el pasado, significaba no estar en el presente. Pero ella estaba en el presente, ¿cómo podría no estarlo? De no ser por aquel niño, el cual no era de aquel mundo—al menos no por el momento—no tendría por qué hacerse cuestionamientos tan profundos e irreales al mismo tiempo.

Y viviendo una situación de aquel tipo también era fácil perderse entre las ilusiones y la realidad, y empezar a olvidar que aquel niño no pertenecía a aquel mundo y, aunque era lo mejor que estuviera a su lado, no debía de ser así.

Pero tras una semana, ella empezó a dejar de dedicar cada minuto de su conciencia en pensar qué el niño no existía en verdad, que debía volver a dónde pertenecía, que tenía a un novio que recuperar y que no era normal estar llevando al niño a ver a sus abuelos paternos tras haber establecido un régimen de visitas con su padre.

Tampoco era normal alegrarse de que el mismísimo padre hubiera aceptado—de algún modo—al niño y quisiera llevarse bien con él, que quisiera conocerlo, por más que fuera por intereses egoístas, por más que fuera en beneficio de los padres de él en vez del niño. Porque en verdad, no sabía qué tan beneficioso podría ser que Sebastian se relacionara con Draco, eso considerando lo irreal de la situación, el hecho de que todo lo que hacían era como en desvío en sus vidas, porque de no haber llegado Sebastian, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo sucedería.

Justamente el día anterior, tras recogerlo del colegio, vio la hora un momento antes de que el niño saliera y recordó que todos los miércoles Ron y ella salían a cenar. En aquel mismo horario él la iría a buscar a su trabajo, porque ella estaría haciendo más de lo necesario fuera de horario, y se irían y pasarían una hermosa tarde juntos y luego la noche también. Pero ella estaba esperando que su hijo saliera del colegio, un hijo que una semana atrás jamás habría imaginado tener, o que tendría, o que podría llegar a tener.

Es más, de no ser por la llegada de aquel niño, ella ya estaría comprometida; y tanto su madre como la de Ron le habrían presentado un libro armado por ellas, lleno de ideas para el casamiento y empezarían los planes para la boda. Probablemente no tardarían mucho en casarse, no más de un par de meses. Ella habría estado contenta de aceptar, porque realmente amaba a Ron, y pensar en él, dada la situación, no le ayudaba en nada.

Para bien o para mal, ver a aquel niño correr hacia ella tras salir de las puertas del instituto, prácticamente borraba sus pensamientos sobre su novio, canalizando todo hacia el pequeño en vez de preocuparse por otros temas. Incluso se interesaba en escucharlo contar todo lo que había hecho en el instituto aquel día, se interesaba en su vida, en todo lo que le pasaba, en todo lo que había sentido... suponía que eso hacían las madres con todos sus hijos, que era lo normal. Y así también empezó a hacerse la idea de que en verdad era una madre, de que aquel niño era su hijo y que debía protegerlo y estar con él a toda costa, a tal extremo de llegar a olvidar que realmente nunca lo había tenido.

Pero siempre se encontraba momentos que la devolvían a la dura realidad, momentos protagonizados por lo general por el mismo Sebastian. Aquellas ocasiones en las que el niño hacía las preguntas que cualquier niño de su edad en su situación haría.

"No entiendo, mamá."—Empezaría él, pensativo y consternado a su vez. —"¿Cómo es que papá cambió tanto?"

Eso mismo le había preguntado luego de que hubieran desaparecido de la vista de Draco en los tribunales aquel martes. Y ella se había esperado una pregunta así, no era la primera vez que la hacía, pero ahora el supuesto cambio se notaba mucho más. Antes era más sencillo, porque Draco se negaba a reconocerlo, ni siquiera lo veía a la cara, así el niño podía deducir que nada había cambiado, que podía verse bien físicamente pero que en el fondo era el mismo que conocía; pero ahora que su padre, además de verse bien, se mostraba interesado en hablarle bien, en ser cordial con él, era más que lógico que Sebastian se mostrara perplejo. Era cómo una bomba en su vida, algo que desvirtuaba todo lo que había conocido, todo lo que creía... algo casi tan fuerte como haberla conocido a ella.

"Creo que tu padre se ha tomado un tiempo para reflexionar... y ha llegado a la conclusión de que quiere ser una mejor persona." Ella le dijo aquello con algo de dificultad, pero a su vez tratando de mostrarse lo más natural y serena posible.

"¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?"

"Las personas no tenemos un mecanismo que nos especifica cuándo debemos hacer qué."—Aquello era muy fácil de rebatir, pero por lo visto el niño no se percató de ello. —"Son procesos que cada uno va armando."

"A él le tomó muchos años armarlo... y justo cuando me fui yo terminó."

"Tu padre siempre fue una persona muy especial. Suele tomar decisiones precipitadas de tanto en tanto."

Sebastian se quedó pensativo un rato, y el silencio empezó a preocupar a su madre, que no podía decir exactamente qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

"Sabes, les pregunté a algunos de mis compañeros y me dijeron que siempre conocieron a sus madres."

La interpelada empezó a sentirse mal apenas escuchó aquella simple frase, tanto por no haber estado siempre presente en la vida de su hijo como por saber que iba a tener que responder preguntas a las cuales no conocía la respuesta.

"Y además sus padres están juntos, como mis abuelos."

Y justó allí el niño se quedó cuestionándola con la mirada y ella suprimió un suspiro. Aquel era el inconveniente de dejar que se relacionara con niños de su edad, podía hacer preguntas, podía obtener respuestas y a su vez replantearse su propia realidad... y luego hacer justo el tipo de preguntas que Hermione quería evitar.

"Y las personas deben quererse para estar juntos y luego tener hijos... eso me dijo mi abuela. ¿Tu quisiste a mi padre y luego dejaste de quererlo?"

La interpelada comprendió a los Malfoy en aquel momento, aunque aquello no quitara que le pareciera horrible que no le permitieran relacionarse con niños de su edad, comprendía que no quisieran responder a aquel tipo de preguntas.

"¿No les preguntaste eso mismo a tus abuelos?"

"Si, y me dijeron que no me incumbía."

Hermione suspiró profundamente entonces, los Malfoy no podían ser más herméticos. ¿Por qué no podrían haberle siquiera dicho al niño algo tan simple como que sus padres se quisieron alguna vez? ¿Quizás porque nunca fue así? ¿O quizás porque sí fue así y se avergonzaban de ello?

"Es complicado."—No tenía intenciones de mentirle, pero realmente no podía saber qué era verdad y qué no de lo que diría—"Como es lógico en algún momento nos quisimos lo suficiente como para tenerte a ti... Pero no todas las relaciones de ese tipo son para siempre... y luego no sabría decirte qué sucedió."

"¿Porque te borraron la memoria?"

"De haber sido así, no podría saberlo. Y a decir verdad no lo sé... así que... ¿quién sabe? Lo que importa es el ahora, ¿no te parece? Ahora sé que eres mi hijo, y estás aquí."

La respuesta pareció conformarle y tan pronto como dijo eso las facciones del niño cambiaron drásticamente, mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa. Hermione nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy sonreír así, pero se imaginaba que en caso de que pudiera sonreír, se vería tan deslumbrante como su hijo.

Y al día siguiente, después de haberlo buscado en la escuela, lo había llevado a la mismísima boca del lobo: la mansión Malfoy. No le gustaba tener que llevarlo de visita, no le gustaba aquel lugar ni le gustaban sus abuelos ni el pacto que había hecho con ellos, pero por desgracia era algo necesario. Al menos podía presenciar las visitas, lo cual le permitía controlar que los Malfoy se comportaran como se había acordado.

Llegaron a la mansión por medio de los polvos flú, ya que los Malfoy habían modificado la seguridad para permitirles la entrada por aquella vía; y, a diferencia de la otra vez, los Malfoy estaban esperándolos en el recibidor.

Sebastian corrió hacia ellos apenas los vio, aferrándose a su abuela afectuosamente; Narcissa Malfoy, ya de algún modo acostumbrada a las formas cariñosas del niño, se inclino para abrazarlo como él parecía querer; aunque a su vez tenía una expresión de perplejidad que compartía junto con su esposo.

"¿Por qué está vestido así?" Cuestionó Lucius Malfoy a Hermione en vez de saludarla.

"Soy un vikingo." Explicó Sebastian dirigiéndose a su abuelo antes de su madre pudiera responder.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que va a la escuela; hoy era el día de vestirse como vikingo en su curso."

Los Malfoy, si antes no comprendían nada acerca del mundo muggle, ahora se podría decir que comprendían mucho menos. Estaba más allá de su entendimiento ver a un niño disfrazado de algo que no era, quizás ni siquiera sabían qué era un vikingo; y probablemente dudaban seriamente de la calidad del instituto de Sebastian.

"No, en todos los cursos nos disfrazamos."—Explicó el niño contento, aún estaba ilusionado por el día que había pasado y no tenía pensado guardárselo. —"Mi instituto tiene cuatro casas, como Hogwarts, una es de los romanos, otra de los celtas, otra de los bretones y otra de los vikingos. La mía es la mejor."

Hermione rió disimuladamente al escuchar aquello, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya que Sebastian estaba relatando la misma historia a sus abuelos que le había comentado ya a ella dos veces en el camino hacía la mansión Malfoy.

"Los celtas se visten como con harapos y se pintan las caras con dibujitos azules y usan lanzas; las armas de mi tribu son mejores, y los trajes también... mira, ¿ves?"—Entonces Sebastian procedió a mostrar cada parte de su traje de vikingo, con el cual estaba fascinado desde que Hermione se lo había comprado, aunque lamentaba que las armas no fueran de verdad. —"Y los romanos se visten con armaduras color bronce y dorado y tienen emblemas también y usan espadas muy largas y unos cascos especiales, son nuestros mejores rivales, pero yo prefiero ser vikingo."

"Y los bretones se parecen a nosotros, a los magos, usan togas largas hasta el piso y también llevan capas y usan lanzas. Son aburridos, no me gustan. Nosotros tenemos espadas y también hachas y nuestros escudos son mejores y además tenemos cascos con cuernos y somos los más fuertes porque no necesitamos armadura como los romanos y los bretones."

"Vaya, es como si estuvieras en Slytherin entonces."—Comentó Narcissa juntando sus manos, algo impresionada, haciendo que Hermione se mordiera la lengua.

Lucius se mostró extrañamente orgulloso al escuchar aquello—sin percatarse de que su nieto había preferido no replicar a las palabras de su abuela—y le dio una palmada en la espalda al niño.

"Muy bien, muchacho. ¿Tu elegiste entrar en esa casa?"

"No, los directores de la escuela me dijeron que me iría bien allí, no tuve opción, pero me pusieron en la mejor tribu. Y tuve que hacer un ritual de iniciación."

"¿En qué consistía?" Prosiguió Lucius que ya se lo estaba llevando de la mano por la casa, con Narcissa siguiéndole el paso y Hermione, a quien habían dejado de lado, también.

"Tuve que descifrar runas; no me costó mucho, eran como un rompecabezas."

El resto de las horas que pasaron con los Malfoy básicamente consistieron en Sebastian contándoles todo su día en la escuela y todo lo que había descubierto sobre los muggles. Hermione apenas se percató de que no había podido—ni necesitado—intervenir en ningún momento, pareciendo incluso que estaba demás en la ecuación, aunque cada tanto su hijo se dirigía a ella, obligándola aunque sea a asentir con la cabeza. Pero en vez de preguntarse cómo era que los Malfoy no estaban haciendo las preguntas que querían, ella se encontró preguntándose dónde estaba Draco, si no aparecería... ya que quería conocer a su hijo después de todo.

Y fue tras dos horas de tomar el té de la tarde con los Malfoy que Draco efectivamente apareció, justo cuando Sebastian les contaba a sus abuelos que los muggles tenían otra forma de contar el tiempo, y que para ellos estaban en otro año, como si vivieran en el pasado.

"Los muggles siempre han estado atrasados en el tiempo." Comentó Draco al hacerse presente en la _"sala del té"_ como la llamaban.

Al verlo, Sebastian se quedó callado, mirándolo con cautela, acercándose repentinamente más hacia su abuela, instintivamente quizás esperando que ella lo protegiera, sólo por si acaso.

"Draco, querido, finalmente nos acompañas."—Lo saludó su madre, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara. Los dos Malfoy mayores estaban sentados en un sofá, con Sebastian entre medio; Hermione se había tenido que sentar en un sillón en frente, y Draco se sentó a su lado, aunque a una buena distancia; de modo que los dos jóvenes adultos quedaban en frente de los otros tres.

"Acabo de salir de una reunión; madre, padre... niño." Se dirigió a ellos en aquel orden, algo inseguro al pronunciar la última palabra; e ignorando completamente a Hermione, como si no estuviera allí, lo cual no mejoraba el humor de ella, que había pasado de estar aburrida—por escuchar la misma historia por tercera vez—a indignada.

"Me imagino que habrás conseguido el contrato."

Draco asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una orgullosa sonrisa. "Todo lo que esperábamos."

Hermione los observaba atentamente mientras los dos hombres discutían aquellas cuestiones de negocios, negocios familiares; y se sentía fuera de lugar, como quien estaba demás en una reunión. Mirando a Narcissa, se sintió repentinamente celosa al ver que acariciaba la cabeza de Sebastian—quien estaba recostado contra ella—como si fuera su hijo; toda la imagen en sí parecía un cuadro familiar perfecto—descontando la mirada de desconfianza que Sebastian le dirigía a su padre... y quitándola a ella de en medio.

Al pensarlo más detenidamente, Hermione realmente no podía imaginarse como parte de aquella familia, no sólo por el hecho de que la ignoraban plácidamente, sino porque se veían tan perfectos juntos, y ella no podía relacionarse con ninguno de ellos—descontando a su propio hijo—mucho menos con quién debería relacionarse en primer lugar, ya que el mismo la ignoraba como si no estuviera allí, de una forma aún peor que sus padres, era como si fuera invisible, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla de reojo. Actuaba como si fueran cuatro en vez de cinco en aquella habitación.

Al menos Narcissa le ofrecía té, la miraba cada tanto, la cuestionaba con la mirada cada vez que Sebastian decía algo que le parecía extraño... al igual que Lucius. Pero Draco no parecía siquiera querer respirar el mismo aire que ella. Era indignante.

¿En qué loco universo podría llegar a sentirse atraída por alguien que la trataba así?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Narcissa insistiera que Sebastian y Hermione se quedaran a cenar; Hermione no quiso considerarlo ni un momento y se negó rotundamente a pesar de la expresión suplicante de su hijo.

Casi pasó desapercibido para ella, pero apenas se negó, Narcissa le dedicó una mirada a su esposo como para que la ayudara.

"Lo hemos pasado tan bien esta tarde, Señorita Granger, ¿Por qué no continuar durante la cena?"

'_Yo no lo he pasado bien.'_ Pensó ella, y luego volvió a negarse: "No, tenemos que irnos, el sábado vendremos más temprano."

"Oh, podríamos pasar un magnífico fin de semana juntos, _Hermione_, ¿qué te parecería que ambos se quedaran aquí?"

Sebastian intervenía tirándole de la falda y pidiendo tímidamente que accediera; se notaba que Narcissa se las había ingeniado muy fácilmente para confabularse disimuladamente con su nieto. Pero Hermione no tenía pensado quedarse a dormir en la mansión Malfoy jamás en su vida, y tampoco lo haría su hijo.

"Ya tenemos otros planes para el fin de semana." Le recordó a su hijo, dirigiéndose a Narcissa. —"Vendremos aquí como acordamos por unas horas, pero no más que eso."

Narcissa empezaba a perder la paciencia, al igual que su esposo, algo poco digno de ella; su hijo pareció notar aquello y decidió que sería mejor intervenir, por mucho que le costara mirar a Hermione a la cara.

Pero lo hizo, rápidamente, mostrándose lo más sereno posible dentro de su gran seriedad, se giró para verla de frente y se dirigió a ella con firmeza: "Granger, ¿me permites un momento?"

"¿Un momento?" Pregunto ella extrañada, la sorpresa de ver que Draco se dirigía a ella tan repentinamente después de haber pasado casi dos horas ignorándola no le permitió comprender a la primera qué era lo que estaba pidiéndole.

"Quiero decir que vengas a hablar conmigo a solas." Dijo él entre dientes; y quedó expectante de su respuesta.

Hermione lo dudó un momento pero, quizás por la sorpresa, accedió a seguirlo a otra sala.

"Enseguida vuelvo, grita si me necesitas."—Le dijo a Sebastian antes de dejarlo a solas con sus abuelos, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado pero había llegado a asumir—por lo que había estado viendo—que los Malfoy en verdad no parecían una amenaza para él.

Draco la condujo a una sala más pequeña que la anterior, a unos cuantos metros de aquella. Le abrió la puerta esperando que ella pasara antes que él—una cortesía que ella tampoco se esperaba, pero aceptó con una pizca de agradecimiento que no pudo demostrar—y luego la cerró detrás suyo.

"Puedes sentarte si quieres." Le dijo él, quedándose parado con su espalda contra la puerta. La miraba con mucha seriedad, pero ella notó algo distinto en sus ojos, algo que podía llegar a interpretarse como inseguridad.

"Estoy bien así." Contestó Hermione, que se quedó parada de brazos cruzados a pocos metros de él. —"¿Qué quieres? No pienso quedarme aquí más de lo acordado."

"No tienes por qué hacerlo, no estás obligada... pero piensa cuanto beneficiaría al niño pasar aunque sea una noche aquí, como hasta hace poco estaba acostumbrado."

"No lo dejaré solo aquí."

"No estaría sólo."

"Ni bien acompañado."

Draco, al igual que su padre, no era un hombre al que le sobrara paciencia; pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno al hablar con ella, sabía que era lo más conveniente... ya había tenido suficientes experiencias con Hermione, y sabía que lo mejor sería ir directamente al grano si quería llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

"Para él mis padres son tan buena compañía como tu."

"Sólo porque cree que son los mismo que conoce de toda la vida; pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es así, y no pienso dejar que mi hijo corra riesgos con tus padres."

El hombre que tenía en frente sonrió irónicamente, mostrando una expresión que a muchas mujeres les gustaría, pero en el caso de Hermione tan sólo lograba irritarla más.

"Acabas de contradecirte dos veces de una sola vez. Por un lado dices que no piensas dejar que corra riesgos con mis padres, cuando hace menos de un minuto lo dejaste solo con ambos dos, eso demuestra que no crees que sean un riesgo para el niño."

Hermione se sonrojó por su pequeño despiste, no esperaba que Malfoy fuera tan astuto como para percatarse de aquello. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, él prosiguió:

"Y por otro lado reconoces que el niño fue criado por mis padres, razón por la cual les guarda tanto... afecto. Lo cual lógicamente significa que mis padres son perfectamente capaces de aceptar al niño, ya que jamás fueron una amenaza para él; de haber sido así querría quedarse sólo contigo y ni se molestaría en volver a verlos. Pero fíjate lo contento que se pone por estar con ellos, como se entusiasma cada vez que se le ofrece quedarse más tiempo..."—Draco negó con la cabeza con fingida exasperación.—"Y tu, en vez de querer lo que es mejor para él, quieres lo que es mejor para ti... es decir, tenerlo para ti sola."

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de contestar, y al hacerlo, no había más que furia en su voz, la cual enfatizó notoriamente al dirigirse a él: "Puedes tener razón en que Sebastian es feliz con ellos, quizás incluso tengas razón en decir que tus padres no son un peligro para él... quizás incluso sean capaces de quererlo y aceptarlo como si fuera una criatura aceptable para vuestra clase social; pero te has pasado de la raya, Malfoy, ¡yo sólo quiero lo que es mejor para él! ¡En ningún momento he hecho más que dedicarme a protegerlo! Por Merlín, tenía una vida perfecta antes de que llegara, estaba bien con Ron, iba a casarme con él, y ahora mi novio no me habla desde hace días... y todo porque cree que en un futuro tendré un hijo contigo..."

Ella dijo aquello último bajando ligeramente la voz, la cual empezaba a quebrársele, haciendo que Draco se sintiera repentinamente nervioso, ya que no sabía cómo lidiar con tal arrebatamiento de emociones.

"... pero a pesar de eso dedico todo el tiempo que puedo a estar con él..."—Dijo ya casi en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos de una forma lastimosa y suplicante; de una forma que tan sólo incomodaba más a Draco por más de un razón.—"...lo atiendo, lo cuido, le doy de comer, le cuento historias antes de acostarlo, lo visto, lo llevo a la escuela, luego de trabajar voy a buscarlo... le enseño todo lo que puedo, lo protejo de la mejor forma que puedo... ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Es mi hijo..."

Draco inquieto y preocupado, así como incómodo, se acercó cautelosamente a ella e hizo lo que supuso que era correcto: puso una mano sobre su hombro con mucho cuidado y le habló de la mejor forma posible: "Está bien, Granger... haces bien."

Hermione apenas pareció percibir tal gesto de Draco, un tipo de acercamiento que jamás se había producido entre ellos dos; y estando tan consternada como estaba al decir todo aquello, no se tomó ni un momento en percatarse del contacto, del gesto de Draco, de su mirada de consternación... y en vez, miró al suelo y suspiró, tratando de contenerse.

"Hago lo mejor que puedo, sólo quiero que tenga una vida normal."

Al escuchar aquello y notar que ella, en vez de tomar nota de lo bien que se estaba comportando con ella, Draco no pudo evitar volver a su plan anterior, y de paso aprovecharse de la situación.

"Para él una vida normal también implica convivir con mis padres."—Empezó él a decir con cautela; Hermione levantó el mentón para mirarlo a la cara con una mirada indagadora, arqueando una ceja. —"Y ellos estarían más que dispuestos a pasar más tiempo con él... y entiendo que a ti no te guste la idea, ya que tendrías que estar presente también... pero quizás podrías probar un día, unas horas, de dejarlo solo con ellos... y así también podrías aprovechar algo de tiempo para estar a sola y arreglar las cosas con tu novio."

Sorpresivamente, Hermione pareció considerarlo un momento, quedándose en silencio mientras lo indagaba con una curiosa mirada.

"Parece que lo necesitas." Comentó él tras un largo rato de silencio.

"Si, lo necesito. Necesito un tiempo para estar sola, aunque sean sólo unas horas."—Asintió ella con la cabeza. —"Pero tengo mejores personas con quien puedo dejarlo. Por más que Sebastian quiera a tus padres, ellos aún no son los que él cree conocer, no han pasado por lo que sea que hayan tenido que pasar para ser las personas que él realmente aprecia; y no pueden convertirse en esas personas de un día para el otro."

Al decir eso último, se alejó dos pasos de él y volvió a cruzar sus brazos, adoptando una actitud defensiva otra vez.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil, Granger?" Draco preguntó irritado nuevamente; sólo Hermione Granger podía hacerlo cambiar de humor de un momento para el otro de aquella forma.

"¿Por qué sólo me miras a la cara cuando te conviene?"

La pregunta, directa y llena de significado, dejó a Draco sin palabras. Aquello era algo a lo que realmente no le convenía gratificar con una respuesta.

"¿Por qué sólo me hablas cuando tus padres quieren conseguir algo de mi? ¿Por qué no puedes siquiera saludarme cuando entras a una habitación?"

"¿Por qué cambias de tema, Granger?" Preguntó él entre dientes.

"No he cambiado de tema, Malfoy; todo está relacionado. Tu dices que yo hago las cosas difíciles, ¿qué crees que haces tu cuando me ignoras como si fuera invisible durante dos horas enteras?"

Ella entonces retomó los pasos que había dado momentos antes, y se acercó a él, quedando apenas a centímetros de su cuerpo, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

"¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?"

La cercanía de la muchacha no tenía un efecto que ella habría anticipado pero, afortunadamente para Draco, no pareció percatarse de que su corazón latía con más fuerza por la cercanía. El interpelado llegó a pensar que Hermione le estaba tomando el pelo al acercarse tanto, de aquella forma, con aquella actitud, con aquellas preguntas tan directas pero indirectas a la vez.

"¿A qué le temes?"

Con aquello, Draco dio unos pasos atrás con tal de alejarse, disimulando los nervios con una creciente furia. "Tu siempre has sido mi problema, Granger; ¿acaso lo has olvidado?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no por la razón que él había esperado. "No, yo no soy tu problema. Al menos no de la forma que solía serlo. Tu problema es contigo mismo."

Aquello era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, se lo había demostrado con su actitud hacía tan sólo un momento. Y al comparar con otros encuentros y con sus propias experiencias, no era difícil de deducir.

Por otro lado, Draco probablemente ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, era muy probable—por su forma de ser—que realmente creyera que Hermione era su problema, cuando en realidad tenía que solucionar conflictos que, por más que estuvieran relacionados con ella, sólo le incumbían a él.

-------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Si, lo sé, ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que actualicé. Pero como expliqué en mi perfil (y creo que en el capítulo anterior) estuve con exámenes. Hoy me dediqué a terminar el capítulo 27 de BCM (que lo debo desde hace casi un mes), y ahora éste, que para fortuna de vosotra/os posteo apenas termino (mientras que el otro se queda unos días bajo inspección con mis beta-readers antes de que pueda ser leído por el público).

No puedo asegurar que postearé el próximo capítulo rápido por la simple razón de que aún no tengo mucha idea de qué contendrá, y me estoy viendo entre dos historias y las fiestas de año nuevo. Por cierto, ¡Muy felices fiestas para todos! (entiendase que aquello incluye navidad, januca, año nuevo y toda otra celebración que desconozco y que tenga lugar en estas fechas).

Bueno, espero reviews con críticas, reproches, y cualquier otro comentario, por más insignificante que sea. Gracias a toda/os por la paciencia!


	18. Otra Faceta de la Vida

Aquel sábado, Hermione había llevado a Sebastian a la casa de sus abuelos paternos a la tarde, después del almuerzo. Los Malfoy habían insistido en que fueran a almorzar, pero ella no tenía pensado darles ningún gusto. La jugada le salió de una forma bastante inesperada, ya que acabó encontrándose en el jardín de los Malfoy, recostada en una silla playera con Narcissa Malfoy a su lado, viendo como Lucius Malfoy jugaba a competir en la piscina con Sebastian.

En toda su vida jamás se habría imaginado ver una escena de aquel tipo: para empezar, tenía a Narcissa Malfoy en una silla a su lado con unas gafas de sol inmensas que le tapaban casi la mitad de la cara, en un traje de baño que la hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, con su perfecto cabello rubio suelto, y con una inmensa capelina blanca que combinaba con su bikini.

Más extraño que estar a menos de medio metro de ella tomando sol era ver también a Lucius Malfoy en un traje de baño, a tan sólo unos pocos metros de distancia. Y lo más extraño de todo era que ella tuviera un hijo y aquel hijo estuviera jugando con su abuelo en la piscina de la mansión Malfoy.

Para sumar más a la ecuación, los dos varones se veían contentos, su hijo riendo... y Lucius también, eso sí que jamás en su vida lo había visto ni escuchado, ni jamás se habría podido imaginar escuchar a aquel hombre reír de una forma que parecía natural, no sarcástica, irónica o cruel, mucho menos verlo así... divirtiéndose. ¿Sería posible que todo fuera una puesta en escena? ¿Sería posible que aquel ex mortífago estuviera actuando con tal de tenderle una trampa? Desde un punto de vista racional, sería lo más lógico a pensar... pero... pero Hermione era buena para juzgar, y cualquier otra persona podría haberse dado cuenta también de que aquel hombre se estaba divirtiendo junto a su nieto, y difícilmente pudiera ser una pantalla de otra cosa.

Con los 24º de temperatura que hacían, a ella no le había parecido una mala idea que Sebastian fuera a nadar en la "nueva" piscina de la mansión, pero no pensaba que Lucius lo acompañaría. Le pareció de lo más increíble y absurdo, pero así fue.

Y así estaban ahora, con Narcissa mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, algo que tampoco era común en ella, al menos no oficialmente. Hermione la miraba de reojo, y no podía evitar quedarse boquiabierta cada vez que la escuchaba reír por los juegos de su nieto y de su esposo.

Las dos mujeres pasaron una hora en relativo silencio antes de que una se decidiera a hablar. Relativo sólo porque Narcissa cada tanto reía, mientras que Hermione se había quedado sin palabras desde que vio a los Malfoy en sus trajes de baño.

"Es tan adorable, como mi Draco."

Fue una frase tirada al aire, algo a lo cual cualquier otro no le habría dado demasiada importancia; Narcissa lo dijo de una forma natural y apacible, siendo _"natural"_ la palabra clave, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera normal. Como si aquel niño fuera en verdad su nieto, como si se hubiera inmerso en una realidad en la cual lo que estaba presenciando era algo de todos los días.

Si Hermione antes no podía caber en si de la impresión, ahora sentía un repentino brote de terror; le dieron ganas de saltar de aquella silla, tomar a su hijo—aunque tuviera que cruzar aquella inmensa piscina nadando—e irse corriendo; porque todo era de lo más irreal que podía llegar a ser. Era una situación incluso más surrealista que haberse enfrentado a Lord Voldermort, haber participado en una guerra, y cualquier otro de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido hacía tan sólo unos pocos años.

Ella se movió lentamente para mirarla a la cara, mostrando un rostro marcado por la perturbación. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a aquella mujer si estaba soñando, o si había viajado a un universo alternativo, quizás al mundo de Sebastian, si el hecho de que se sintiera fuera de lugar era porque en verdad estaba fuera de lugar. Pero antes de poder decir nada, se encontró empapada por un repentino chapuzón de su hijo.

"¡Perdón, mamá!" gritó Sebastian apenas salió a la superficie.

Narcissa se había movido justo a tiempo y no recibió el impacto; mientras que Hermione apenas pudo modular un simple: "Está bien, no hay problema."

El lado bueno de encontrarse empapada era que confirmaba que no estaba soñando, y tanto la voz de su hijo dirigiéndose a ella como la risa divertida de Narcissa le confirmaban que no estaba en otro mundo.

"Permíteme traerte una toalla."—Le dijo Narcissa. La mujer se mostraba últimamente más amable con ella, saludándola cortésmente, mirándola a la cara cuando le hablaba, e incluso dirigiéndose directamente a ella si tenía que decirle algo. Hermione sospechaba, sin embargo, que aquello no era más que pura conveniencia; la señora Malfoy probablemente creía que si lograba caerle bien, le resultaría más sencillo obtener lo que fuera que quisiera.

Y cuando le llevó la toalla—que estaba a penas a unos pocos pasos de donde estaban sentadas—se la entregó en las manos en vez de tirársela como Hermione habría imaginado que le haría a una sangre sucia como ella, porque eso debería ser lo que aquella mujer tenía en mente cada vez que la veía, al igual que los otros sangre pura de alta sociedad de su tipo.

Hermione se secó con incertidumbre, modulando un simple "gracias". Le costó un poco más de lo esperado armarse de valor para hablar; si, valor, porque ya no tenía idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando.

"Esto es inútil."

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Narcissa sin comprender a qué se refería la muchacha a su lado.

"_Esto_... estás visitas, estás reuniones, son todas inútiles. ¿Qué habéis logrado? Si queríais saber en qué invertir en el futuro ya no debe haber mucha más información que le puedan sacar sobre aquello, sobre salud también habéis indagado y se que estáis bien informados. Sobre su existencia es evidente que no sabe nada que sea útil, es sólo un niño. ¿Por qué insistís con esto?"

La mujer mayor pareció quedarse sin palabras sólo por un momento, parecía que no sabía que contestar; pero aquella no era una actitud digna de una dama como ella, por lo cual se repuso rápidamente y contestó: "Queremos que el niño recomponga su relación con Draco mientras esté aquí, querida."

"Pero Draco no está aquí."—Dijo Hermione entre dientes, el enfado evidente en su voz, más por el hecho de su ausencia que por las evasivas de la madre de aquel. —"¿Cómo va a tener una buena relación con Sebastian si ni siquiera se digna a estar presente cuando mi hijo está de visita?"

"Comprenderás que no es tan sencillo como presentarse y darle la mano, por más que sea un niño tan pequeño, debemos mantener las apariencias y hacer lo posible para que el acercamiento sea lo más natural posible."

"No hay nada natural acerca de esto."

"No, no lo hay."—Narcissa negó con la cabeza y suspiró, sorprendiendo otra vez a Hermione por ponerse de acuerdo en algo con ella. —"Pero mientras esté aquí tendremos que lidiar con él."

"¿Por qué? A Draco no le interesa de verdad tener una buena relación con su hijo, sino a vosotros que la tenga. Y en verdad no veo en qué os beneficiará aquello."

Narcissa se mordió el labio disimuladamente, no creía que fuera conveniente que Hermione Granger conociera los verdaderos motivos detrás de sus pretensiones.

Ella supuso que el plan de los Malfoy estaba yendo realmente mal, ya que no lograban sacarle la información que querían. Y si uno lo pensaba detenidamente, por más que averiguaran algo, de poco les serviría.

Aquel día no vio a Draco, se sintió algo decepcionada, ya que por alguna razón se había hecho la idea de que lo vería y que podrían quizás hablar. Quizás tenía la esperanza de que tan sólo se dignara a saludarla, a reconocer su presencia en vez de ignorarla.

"Draco es un muy buen muchacho, aunque no quieras creerlo." Contestó ella con saña, esperando que aquello desviara un poco la conversación o, mejor aún, que la acabara.

"Seguro que es muy bueno."—Empezó a decir Hermione con algo de sarcasmo en su voz—"Pero lo conozco lo suficiente y se con toda seguridad que desde que se enteró de su existencia, de que era nuestro, no quiso saber nada de él... no hasta que vosotros insististeis con este régimen de visitas."

Tras todas las visitas que habían tenido, Hermione empezó a hacerse la idea de que aquellos dos estaban más interesados en pasar tiempo con su hijo y conocerlo que en averiguar cómo llegaría a existir. Simplemente porque tras muchos intentos no habían logrado sacarle ese tipo de información, y todos podían darse cuenta fácilmente que no era posible hacerlo, porque el niño no sabía nada... nada relacionado con su madre. Y a pesar de ello, persistían con el tema de las visitas.

"¿Y crees que podrás devolverlo a su tiempo tu sola?" Preguntó Narcissa con una mezcla de ironía y escepticismo en su voz, más un ligero toque de arrogancia.

"No lo se."—Respondió Hermione ya mirándola mal; tanto por su actitud como por el hecho sobre el cual no quería pensar. —"¿Y cómo pensáis hacer vosotros que vuelva a su tiempo? Hasta ahora no han hecho más que sacarle información financiera, malcriarlo y... aquello."—dijo eso último señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza la dirección en la que Lucius y Sebastian competían a ver quién llegaba más rápido de una punta a la otra de la piscina; Lucius obviamente dándole una gran ventaja. —"Ni siquiera se cómo describir eso."

"Estamos pasando un día en familia; nada fuera de lo ordinario, querida. Siempre lo hacíamos con Draco cuando era pequeño."—Narcissa sonrió recordando algo, buenas memorias del pasado. —"Lucius siempre fue un buen padre."

Hermione comprendió en ese momento qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Narcissa Malfoy, o al menos creyó comprender: estaban utilizando a Sebastian como si fuera un hijo substituto; al menos esa era la impresión que le había dado. Y, por más que eso no fuera necesariamente malo para el niño—ya que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, por ser justamente lo que habría sucedido en el futuro según ella había deducido—no le gustaba nada, no era correcto. Sebastian era su hijo, no el de los Malfoy, podía ser su nieto, pero no su hijo. Aquella situación podía incluso llegar a considerarse enfermiza.

"Sebastian no es vuestro hijo."—Dijo Hermione con cautela; no era la primera vez que lo decía, pero no parecía haberles quedado en claro; y justamente a ellos de todos los involucrados les debería haber quedado muy en claro. —"Es mi hijo, y no soy parte de vuestra familia. Y no querrías que lo fuera ni en un millón de años."

Por lo poco que podía ver de la cara de Narcissa, Hermione supuso que era un tema controvertido para ella también. Era irónico que fuera ella quien les dijera indirectamente que no se apegaran a él, cuando en realidad ella era quien más se había apegado, y ellos quienes justamente jamás querrían apegarse, quienes presuntamente querían impedir que existiera.

"Por supuesto que no."—Explicó Narcissa desinteresadamente, restándole importancia al asunto como si fuera lo más normal a comentar. —"Sin embargo, aquel niño es un Malfoy y merece ser tratado como tal."

Hermione suspiró en exasperación; la mujer había evadido el tema central otra vez, tratando de cerrar la conversación con aquella excusa tan ridícula, la cual nada tenía que ver con la supuesta razón por la que se había establecido el régimen de visitas; del cual Hermione ya estaba deseando deshacerse.

No muy lejos de un ataque de nervios, el peculiar sonido de su teléfono móvil la distrajo momentáneamente. Lo sacó de su cartera—ignorando el gesto que apenas se le podía ver a Narcissa—y vio que acababa de recibir un mensaje de Ron, a quien le había regalado un teléfono móvil hacía un par de años y además le había enseñado a usarlo.

'_¿Podemos hablar? Te estaré esperando si estás de acuerdo._' Decía el mensaje. Era muy conciliador, tanto que parecía escrito por Harry, pero no, era de Ron; podía estar segura de ello porque ya había pasado una semana desde la discusión que habían tenido, ya era hora de que hablaran... conociéndolo, Hermione estaba segura de que ya se habría calmado lo suficiente como para hablar, se lo había estado esperando. Sabía que querría comunicarse con ella eventualmente, y aquel simple mensaje la llenaba de esperanza.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?" Preguntó una interesada Narcissa, curiosa pero cautelosa a la vez; así devolvió a Hermione a la realidad.

"Es un teléfono móvil, un comunicador que usamos los muggles para hablar a distancia."

La mujer entonces hizo un leve gesto de indignación y, sin decir más nada, volvió a su posición de frente al sol.

"Señora Malfoy...."—La voz medio suplicante de Hermione la sorprendió y se volvió para mirarla nuevamente, incluso llegando a quitarse las gafas de sol para verla más directamente a los ojos.

"¿Si, querida?"

"Sé que acordamos que pasaríamos cuatro horas aquí y apenas han pasado dos horas y media, pero debemos irnos ya... ¿Qué le parecería compensar la hora y media restante mañana?"

No es que le encantara la idea de ver a los Malfoy dos días seguidos, pero para llegar a un acuerdo primero había que negociar. Y los Malfoy eran expertos en materia de negocios.

"Me parece bien, podemos almorzar juntos mañana. Pero me parecería pertinente algo más de tiempo, así Sebastian puede divertirse en casa."

"Dos horas."

"Dos horas y media."

Hermione se mordió el labio pero aceptó; sabía que aquella mujer era capaz de hacerle perder todo el tiempo que le quedaba del día con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

"Sebastian, ¡nos vamos!"

En medio de las quejas del niño—que consistían en qué tenía derecho a pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con sus abuelos—Hermione le respondió el mensaje a Ron, diciéndole que se encontrarían dónde él quisiera en 40 minutos, el tiempo que necesitaba para preparar a Sebastian y llevarlo a la casa de sus abuelos maternos, donde se quedaría mientras ella hablaba con Ron.

"Mañana nos juntaremos para almorzar y luego podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, tesoro, ¿qué te parece?"—Le explicó Narcissa a Sebastian, y de paso a Lucius para que comprendiera el por qué del cambio de planes.

"Está bien, pero..."

"No seas quisquilloso, muchacho."—Lo reprendió Lucius, y el pequeño se quedó callado automáticamente ante su tono severo de voz.

Hermione ignoró a los dos Malfoy mayores—aunque en parte estaba agradecida por la intervención—y se dedicó a secar a Sebastian rápidamente con una toalla. Luego le puso su una camiseta encima y le indicó que se atara los zapatos.

"Despídete de tus abuelos, Sebastian, los veremos mañana."

El niño, resignado, se despidió de ellos y tomó a Hermione de la mano para irse a su lado.

"Hasta mañana abuela, hasta mañana abuelo."

"Nos veremos mañana, pequeño." Se despidió Narcissa con Lucius a su lado, sonriéndole con orgulloso al niño.

Mientras caminaban hacia el punto de partida más cercano, ninguno de los dos notó a la figura que se ocultaba entre las sombras de unos grandes árboles frutales, observándolos detenidamente.

"¿Por qué tenemos que irnos, mamá?"

"Porque mis padres te tienen preparado un día muy especial, pasarás un rato con ellos. ¿De acuerdo? Recuerda cómo te divertiste la última vez, podrás jugar con el abuelo Granger..."

"Si, pero estaba divirtiéndome mucho con mi abuelo Lucius; la piscina es genial, es como cuando vamos de vacaciones a un hotel pero con la diferencia que tenemos la piscina para nosotros solos. Y mis otros abuelos no tienen piscina."

"Podrás seguir mañana. Además ya habíamos quedado con ellos en que nos quedaríamos a cenar hoy."

"Falta mucho para la cena."

"Si, podrás aprovechar todo ese tiempo para jugar. Además yo tengo que encontrarme con un alguien y no puedo dejarte solo."

"Pero si puedo quedarme con mis abuelos..."

"Si, y te quedarás con tus abuelos _maternos_."

Sebastian estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero en vez, pareció percatarse del hecho de que ella se iría sin él y prefirió preguntar por eso.

"¿Y por qué no puedo acompañarte?"

"Porque discutiremos cosas de adultos y tu te aburrirías, podríamos tardar mucho, ¿sabes? Todo ese tiempo lo aprovecharas divirtiéndote con mis padres."

El niño suspiró resignado, pero la siguió sin chistar. Ninguno notó que alguien los seguía sigilosamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Agradezco muchos los reviews, tanto de las antiguas como de las nuevas lectoras (aunque lamento que muchas de las antiguas no lo hayan hecho); ojalá este capítulo les guste más que el anterior, puede que sea algo bizarro... pero esa es la idea! Al menos para Hermione.

El C19 ya lo tengo casi terminado, y me imagino que ya os imaginaréis de qué trata (de paso, de ser así, me lo comentaís en un review, con el boton verde de aquí abajo). Lo postearé en dos o tres días si hay suficientes reviews.

Para las nuevas lectoras, les recuerdo que deben poner la historia en "story alert" para enterarse apenas subo nuevos capítulos.


	19. De Peleas y Propuestas

"¡Ron!" Exclamó Hermione al verlo sentado en el banco de un parque del Londres mágico, dónde habían acordado encontrarse.

El rostro de alegría de ella contrastaba con la seriedad de él, sus ojos con una marcada incertidumbre, la cual a su vez se notaba en sus apretadas manos.

"Hermione..." Dijo él con algo de dificultad, y apenas mostrándole una débil sonrisa. No se molestó siquiera en levantarse del banco al verla llegar, como habría hecho de encontrarse en circunstancias distintas.

Ella prefirió dejar pasar su actitud y sentarse a su lado, no sabía si debía atreverse a acercarse demasiado, no porque temiera una brusquedad de su parte, sino porque dudaba que él quisiera demasiada cercanía en aquel momento.

"¿Estás sola?" Preguntó él con una pizca de esperanza en su voz, mirándola a la cara con algo de dificultad.

"Sebastian no está ahora conmigo si eso es lo que preguntas."—Contestó ella con dificultad y algo tristeza, porque comprendió que lo que estaba preguntando Ron en realidad era si su hijo no se había ido de su vida. —"Lo dejé con mis padres para poder verte."

Ron suspiró y tiró la cabeza para atrás, mirando al cielo azul en vez de al rostro de Hermione. Reinó el silencio por un rato en el cual ella no sabía qué decir, mientras que él se debatía sobre qué decir.

"Te amo, Hermione." Dijo él finalmente con determinación en su voz, mirándola a los ojos nuevamente. No era la primera vez que lo decía, y la interpelada no dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras.

"Y yo a ti, Ron." Ella le sonrió tímidamente—aunque no era la primera vez que lo decía tampoco—y le tomó una mano, esperando que le creyera de corazón, porque era verdad.

"¿Lo suficiente como para no dejarme por Malfoy?"

Era una pregunta que ella misma se había hecho alguna vez en los últimos días, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de amar a Sebastian como a la vida misma, estaba segura de que no amaba a su padre, y no podría dejar a Ron por alguien como Draco, al menos no por el momento. Por más que le gustaría saber cómo sería posible que acabara con Malfoy, por más que quisiera tener a Sebastian a toda costa, su amor por Ron no había cambiado.

"Por supuesto." Le contestó con total seguridad, aunque no le gustaba nada el tema de conversación—por más necesario que fuera—ni que tuviera que preguntar algo así.

"Bien, eso es lo que importa."—Expresó él con determinación, asintiendo con la cabeza y mostrándose serio aún. —"Entonces está decidido, te ayudaré a devolverlo a la dimensión de dónde provenga."

Hermione, sorprendida, se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar aquello. Se había esperado otra cosa, algo como que Ron hubiera recapacitado de otra forma y decidido aceptar a Sebastian en vez de adecuarse a la idea de que era de otra dimensión—cosa que no había creído en un principio—y querer deshacerse de él.

"Porque aún no has encontrado la forma, ¿verdad?"

"No..." Contestó ella con algo de dificultad, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de no tenerlo más a su lado, no quería ya imaginar una vida sin él. Repentinamente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; sabía que tanto si fuera de otra dimensión como del futuro, era necesario que regresara al lugar de dónde provenía, por mucho que lo quisiera, por mucho que no quisiera dejarlo... y Ron, su amado, no debía enterarse de sus remordimientos internos.

"¿Qué has averiguado hasta ahora?"

"Nada."

"¿Nada? ¿En una semana no has averiguado nada de nada? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose ligeramente humillada por las palabras de Ron, aunque sabía que no era su intención, básicamente sonaba como si fuera una vaga o una inútil que no era capaz de hacer nada bien.

"¿Qué he estado haciendo dices?"—Preguntó retóricamente con furia en su voz—"¡He estado trabajando! De abogada y además de madre; no es tan sencillo como crees."

"¡Pero si no eres su madre!"

"¿Cómo que no lo soy?" Escéptica, ella preguntó.

"Es más simple de lo que crees, Hermione; lo he estado pensando mucho, en serio, y he llegado a esa conclusión: tu no eres su madre, más allá de que aquel examen de sangre diga que si lo eres, en la realidad no lo eres, no aquí, no ahora, no en este mundo. Lo que tienes es a un viajero de otra dimensión y de otro tiempo, no a un hijo... no pertenece a nuestro mundo, así que no existe de verdad, y por lo tanto tu no eres su madre."

La lógica de Ron era devastadora, algo imprecisa pero a su vez con algo de razón, una razón algo retorcida, pero razón al fin y al cabo. Aunque no coincidiera con él, comprendía su forma de pensar, la ecuación mental que se había hecho y la deducción que había sacado; como así también comprendía que lo que decía era más lo que quería creer que lo que creía en realidad.

"Entiendo, Ron.... pero..."—Habló ella con algo de dificultad, poniendo mucho cuidado en lo que iba a decir, porque no quería arruinar por completo su relación con Ron—"Pero Sebastian si existe, es una persona de carne y hueso, come y respira como cualquier otro ser humano; y yo soy su madre, por más que no haya nacido aquí, ni en este tiempo ni en este mundo."

Ron se quedó mirándola en silencio por un momento, sin poder comprender por qué su novia no podía ver las cosas como las veía él, por qué hablaba así, por qué le cambiaba la voz al hablar de aquel niño, al pronunciar su nombre.

"Te has encariñado con él." Dedujo finalmente en voz alta, con una leve mirada de reproche y, al mismo tiempo, de decepción.

"Es mi hijo." Explicó ella, como si eso lo solucionara todo, como si aquella fuera la respuesta que necesitaba oír Ron para comprenderla, como si lo que decía fuera obvio.

"No... Hermione, ¿Cómo puede ser tu hijo si no existe? ¿Si nunca estuviste embarazada? ¿Si nunca lo tuviste?"—Él negó con la cabeza para acentuar sus palabras, y le puso una mano en el hombro con cariño, como para hablarle a una niña pequeña. —"¿Podrás continuar diciendo que es tu hijo cuando ya no esté más aquí? No tendría sentido, ¿no te parece? Porque en realidad no existe, nunca existió y nunca existirá, sobre todo porque no hay forma de que pueda llegar a existir, ¿verdad?"

Ella se sintió petrificada entonces, entre la espada y la pared. No había forma de salir bien de aquello, por más que lo intentara.

"¿Si llegara a existir ya no me amarías, Ron?"—Preguntó con una voz lastimosa, por un lado tratando de evadir el tema, por otro queriendo conocer la respuesta. —"¿Qué tal si es el destino? ¿Qué tal si de alguna forma—cualquier forma—llegara a quedar embarazada de Malfoy y tuviera a Sebastian?"

"Pero eso no sucederá."—Explicó él decidido, negando a su vez con la cabeza en determinación.—"Porque tu me amas a mi y no a Malfoy; no tienes ninguna razón para dejarme por él, no quieres hacerlo... me lo acabas de decir... y si lo piensas detenidamente, si aquel niño no hubiera llegado a tu vida hace una semana, hoy mismo en vez de estar teniendo esta discusión podríamos estar perfectamente bien, sin más problemas que tolerar a nuestros jefes y preocuparnos por hacer nuestros trabajos y planear nuestras vacaciones de invierno."

"¿Y si de todos modos llegara a existir?"—Insistió ella—"¿Qué tal si jamás hubiese viajado en el tiempo, y dentro de tres meses quedo embarazada con él de todos modos? ¿Me dejarías?"

"Si jamás hubiese venido... no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión, no estarías haciendo una pregunta así y yo no tendría que responderte; y, por lo tanto, habría que ver en qué circunstancias quedarías embarazada de otro hombre, Hermione. Pero ahora, sabiendo que podría existir aquella posibilidad—en el caso de que no fuera de otra dimensión—entonces podemos impedir que suceda; tu puedes impedir que suceda."

"¿Y si quisiera que sucediera?"—Se atrevió a preguntar ella, y enseguida agregó: "¿Y si quisiera tenerte tanto a ti como a Sebastian?"

Fue entonces el turno de Ron de quedarse perplejo ante una pregunta así, su inmediata respuesta habría sido un retundo _"no"_ de no ser por haberse quedado momentáneamente sin habla.

"Creo que es demasiado pedirte que me ames y que al mismo tiempo aceptes a un hijo que no es tuyo y que podría llegar a tener..."

"¡Es que es ridículo! ¿Te escuchas a ti misma? Dices amarme pero al mismo tiempo quieres tener un hijo de otro hombre. Si estás tan desesperada por tener hijos, ¿por qué no intentar conmigo?"

"No es que no quiera tener hijos contigo, Ron."—Se explicó ella, intentando contener la creciente furia de su novio—"Es que quiero demasiado a Sebastian, tu no lo entiendes porque aún no has tenido hijos..."

"¡Ni tu tampoco!"

"¡Pero es mi hijo! Por más que no lo haya gestado, por más que no lo haya tenido en mis brazos cuando nació, por más que no lo haya criado toda su vida, ¡es mío!"

"¡Pero no tiene por qué serlo!"

Ante el estruendoso grito de Ron y el nudo que tenía en la garganta, Hermione se quedó callada y miró para otro lado, evitando la mirada fulminante de él. En aquel momento era inevitable que lo que pensara fuera en que sí tenía una razón para tenerlo, la sola razón de conocerlo implicaba querer tenerlo; por más que Ron no quisiera verlo de la forma que lo veía ella, el niño no dejaba de ser su hijo; y ella no quería imaginarse un mundo en el que no estuviera él.

Y, nuevamente, no es que quisiera descartar la opción de tener hijos con Ron; el asunto es, básicamente, que hay una gran diferencia entre hacerse una idea, tener un sueño, un plan para el futuro, y conocer a un hijo de carne y hueso, por más que aquel pudiera acabar siendo sólo un ideal.

Ambos jóvenes adultos pasaron un rato en silencio, Hermione reprimiendo las ganas de llorar—tanto por la pelea con Ron como por la idea de perder a su hijo—y Ron tratando de calmarse para salvar la situación, porque por más que pudiera mostrarse irascible e intolerante, su explosión de sentimientos no cambiaba el hecho de que amara a Hermione, y la quisiera para si a toda costa.

"Sabes..."—Empezó a decir él con cuidado, poniendo su voz lo más suave que podía para hablarle tras aquella discusión. —"... el sábado pasado iba a proponerte matrimonio."

Hermione continuaba sin mirarlo a la cara, y no pensaba hacerlo en aquel momento, y mucho menos decirle que Harry ya se lo había informado hacía pocos días.

"... lo venía planeando desde hacía más de un mes; en verdad desde que nos hicimos novios quería casarme contigo, pero habría sido ridículo pedirte que te casaras conmigo a los 19 años, ¿no?"

Ella continuó en silencio, pero lentamente giró la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara con una pizca de interés, pero sintiendo lástima al mismo tiempo, y sin poder quitarse la angustia de la situación.

"...y la verdad es que tampoco habría querido casarme tan joven, pero siempre pareció el camino correcto, ¿no crees? Que nos casáramos eventualmente... y ya con 24 años me dije que no estaría mal, que ya sería la hora de sentar cabeza... y me imaginé que tu aceptarías... al fin y al cabo estábamos planeando mudarnos juntos, ¿por qué no comprometernos de paso?"

Hermione suspiró y, juntando fuerzas, volvió a hablar: "¿Y ahora qué, Ron? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Me estás diciendo que ya no quieres casarte conmigo o me estás pidiendo matrimonio?"

Para su sorpresa y creciente remordimiento, Ron sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió para ella, mostrándole un pequeño anillo de compromiso plateado, con una pequeña piedra blanca incrustada en medio.

"Hoy vine decidido a proponerte matrimonio, Hermione, a pesar de todo esto... porque tengo la seguridad de que se acabará, porque sé que podemos tener un futuro juntos, porque lo nuestro no ha muerto..."—Entonces cerró la caja y la puso en la mano de ella, dejándosela.—"Y aún quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, porque te amo yo a ti y sé que tu a mi... pero... pero está en ti decidir qué futuro quieres, uno conmigo o uno con... con aquel niño."

"Me estás pidiendo que elija a mi hijo o a ti."—Resolvió ella, en parte sorprendida, en parte exasperada.

Era una cuestión que siempre se decidía de la misma forma: los hijos siempre ganan, siempre vienen antes que la pareja; y por más que existiera la posibilidad de que aquel hijo jamás llegara a nacer en aquel mundo, Hermione no podía dejar de amarlo, incluso si aquello implicaba perder a Ron.

"Puedes verlo así o puedes verlo como que te estoy dando a elegir entre Malfoy y yo."

"No amo a Malfoy, Ron, te amo a ti, no lo dudes... pero también amo a Sebastian... obviamente es otro tipo de amor, completamente distinto... pero es tan real como la vida misma."

"No importa, Hermione. Porque aquel niño es de otra dimensión, y cuando se vaya todo esto habrá quedado en el pasado. Quizás ahora tengas tus dudas, pero una vez que ya no esté, sólo me tendrás a mi, y lo sabes."

"Bien... asumamos que es de otra dimensión si eso te hace feliz. Ahora, imagínate que no puede regresar a su dimensión, quedándose estancado aquí para siempre. ¿Entonces lo aceptarías? ¿Podríamos ser una familia junto con él?"

Ron lo dudó un momento, aparentemente no había pensado sobre aquella posibilidad, pero al contestar, no quedó ni un resquicio de incertidumbre en su voz: "Si, si así lo quieres."

"Pero no si regresara a su dimensión y decidiera tenerlo en esta, dada la posibilidad."

"No me parecería justo."

"A mi tampoco."—Hermione negó con la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro; acto seguido le devolvió la caja que tenía en la mano. —"Lo siento mucho, Ron... seguiré amándote, lo creas o no, pero no puedo dejar a Sebastian."

"Tendrás que dejarlo en algún momento... porque no pertenece a este mundo."—Dijo él con algo de dolor en su voz, y le dejó la caja al lado, no en sus manos porque supuso que la rechazaría, pero sí a su alcance. —"Quédate con el anillo, es tuyo."

Al ver cómo se levantaba y se alejaba en la distancia, Hermione ya no sabía si podría seguir diciendo que tenía novio, que Ron y ella estaban juntos; como tampoco podía asegurar que tendrían un futuro como pareja, por más que se lo hubiera dejado al alcance de la mano.

Finalmente dejó que se le cayeran un par de lágrimas mientras tomaba en su mano la caja y la abría para volver a ver aquel anillo, el cual implicaba una opción, un camino, lo que normalmente se habría visto inclinada a seguir. Y otra vez se puso a pensar en lo mismo, que de no haber llegado Sebastian a su vida, ella habría visto aquel anillo una semana atrás, y lo tendría ya en su dedo en vez de estar observándolo en su caja, ponderando qué le devendría el futuro.

Pero no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Sebastian, de tenerlo y de quererlo. Y, por más que amara a Ron, tampoco se arrepentiría de querer intentar tenerlo... si se le daba la posibilidad.

Hermione cerró la caja y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por el parque y luego por las calles del Londres de los magos; le parecía difícil que se diera la posibilidad, pero se guardó la cajita en su cartera, pensando que tal vez... que quizás, si Ron la amaba tanto, podrían tener un futuro juntos de todos modos, incluso si ella lograba tener a Sebastian definitivamente; pero... de ser así, ¿significaba aquello que ella amaba a Ron de verdad?

Tras un rato decidió regresar a su apartamento, necesitaba un momento para estar sola. Se tiró en su cama y dejo que la angustia que sentía le sobreviniera por completo. Pasó un buen rato hasta que logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para sentarse en su cama y pensar en volver a la casa de sus padres para ver a su hijo, pero no podía permitir que el niño la viera de aquella forma, tenía que parecer que todo estaba bien, por más que no lo estuviera, lo importante era que Sebastian llevará una vida lo más normal posible.

Se quedó un momento con la vista perdida, en dirección a la cama que le había dejado al niño y, tras un rato, un objeto llamó su atención: el portarretratos, aquella fotografía. Se levantó sólo para tomarla en sus manos y verla más de cerca, era el único objeto—además de sus pijamas—que Sebastian había traído del futuro.

Examinó la foto detenidamente, se veía muy feliz, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mano izquierda, en la cual no había ningún anillo. ¿Significaba aquello que en el futuro no se casaría con Ron? También, por otro lado, demostraba que no se había casado con Malfoy, con nadie en realidad, porque no tenía nada en la mano.

Supuso que no se podían sacar deducciones precisas tan sólo por ver que no tenía un anillo en el dedo, después de todo Sebastian había dicho que aquella foto la había hecho su padre antes de que él naciera; y allí ella ciertamente no parecía embarazada, quizás ni siquiera lo estaba en el momento en que se sacó la foto, lo cual significaría que no debería pasar mucho tiempo para que se hiciera realidad—el momento capturado por la fotografía al menos.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta de su apartamento la apartó de sus pensamientos nuevamente y, aún con el portarretratos en una mano, fue a abrir la puerta.

"Granger."

"Malfoy... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La vista de Draco Malfoy le hizo olvidar momentáneamente las causas de su angustia, quedando en un estado de asombro. Él, por su lado, se veía en parte enfadado y en parte algo inseguro.

"Tenemos que hablar."

Sin mediar palabra, Hermione le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Al cerrarla tras de sí, encaró a Draco, quien se mantenía parado a pocos metros de ella.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" Preguntó ella con incertidumbre, la escena se asemejaba a la que ambos protagonizaron en la casa de él hacía unos días, con la diferencia de que en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, él se sentó en el sofá, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Y así, ella se sentó a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial. Ambos estaban en las puntas opuestas del sofá.

"Debes casarte con Weasley." Dijo él apenas ella se sentó, con un rostro marcado por la seriedad, con una voz determinante.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó ella, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Tu lo amas, él te ama, yo no te amo."—Explicó él con un leve gesto de repugnancia. —"Yo me casaré con mi prometida, tu con el tuyo. Y nuestras vidas no tendrán por qué volver a cruzarse hasta que veamos a nuestros hijos partir hacía Hogwarts una vez al año."

"Malfoy... sé que quieres lograr con esto, y no se si funcionará, pero de todos modos es inútil."

"¿Cómo que es inútil? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó él, entre enfadado y perplejo.—"Está en nosotros dos decidir, yo ya te he dicho que no, y eso es más que suficiente, por más que puedas tener alguna idea loca que se esté pasando por la cabeza."

Ella, en vez de contestarle, volvió a mirar el retrato que tenía en sus manos. Se veía tan feliz, era irónico que pudiera estar sonriéndole así al mismo hombre que tenía en aquel momento a medio metro de ella, diciéndole que no quería tener nada que ver con ella jamás en su vida.

"¿Me estás escuchando, Granger?"—Insistió él, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. —"¿Qué estás mirando?"

Hermione suspiró y dio vuelta el portarretratos para sacar la fotografía; ignorando la mirada expectante de Draco.

"Un recuerdo del futuro."—Contestó ella en un susurró apenas audible. —"¿O de otra dimensión? Quien sabe."

"¿Del futuro?"—Preguntó él con un repentino interés, acercándose un poco más con tal de ver mejor la fotografía; acto seguido la reconoció. —"¿Quieres decir que nunca te hicieron esa foto?"

"Nunca."—Negó ella con la cabeza al decir aquello. —"Ni siquiera poseo un vestido como ese, ni tengo idea de en dónde estoy allí. Nunca había visto playas de ese tipo."

"Estás en India, Vishakhapatnam o Vizag si prefieres..."—Dijo aquello con una gran incertidumbre, no porque no estuviera seguro de lo que decía, sino por lo que podría significar. —"... en la playa Rishikonda."

"Vaya, jamás he ido a la India; me encantaría hacerlo algún día, pero nunca hice planes para ir..."—Se volvió para mirarlo con curiosidad. —"Tu conoces aquel lugar."

Él asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño—aunque sin mirarla a la cara. "He ido allí varias veces, es uno de los lugares preferidos de mi familia para vacacionar."

Notando que Draco continuaba mirando la foto con extrañeza en vez de a ella, se la ofreció; y cuando él la tomó—sin siquiera dudarlo—a ambos se les nubló la vista. Se sintieron como si estuvieran bajo el agua, faltos de aire, faltos de sentidos, con sólo la presión del agua y la agonía de la carencia de oxígeno como compañía, pero aún así continuaban sosteniéndola, porque era lo único que parecía mantenerlos con vida.

Y, cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron en un lugar completamente distinto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¿Me odiáis mucho? jajaja

Bueno, este es mi regalo de año nuevo: un capítulo largo y lleno de emoción subido rápido! (Tras la cantidad de reviews que recibí era lo menos que podía hacer. ¡Gracias a todas por dejar reviews! Me motivan a seguir escribiéndo, y así les comento que el próximo capítulo ya está escrito y estoy planeando el número 21, es más, me hice todo un esquema para no olvidar mis ideas para los capítulos que siguen).

Y bien, además de la intriga que espero haberos dejado, ¿os ha gustado lo escrito hasta ahora? ¿qué tal todo el tema de Ron? No os olvidéis de aquello! Que parecerá muy poco importante en comparación con la última parte del capítulo, pero todo está relacionado y me encantaría saber qué les ha parecido.

Para reviews, comentarios, críticas, escepticismo, hipótesis y otras teorías, usad el boton verde que dice "review" aquí debajo.

Para reviews con preguntas que pueden ser respondidas, sugiero registrarse, loguearse y dejar un review en ese estado, así lo puedo responder.

Para saber inmediatamente cuándo posteo un nuevo capítulo, poner la historia en "story alert", y recibiréis un email a vuestra cuenta de correo (que hayáis usado para registraros en ) con el aviso.

Y, finalmente. ¡Feliz año nuevo a tods!


	20. Un Recuerdo del Futuro I

_Lo primero que vio Hermione fue un pantallazo blanco: un flash. Cuando se le aclaró la vista se sorprendió de encontrarse sonriendo, y además de ver que tenía a Draco en frente, a unos dos metros de distancia; pero no parecía el Draco que ella conocía... _

_Se veía como él, pero al mismo tiempo no, porque él estaba sonriendo también, y no sólo sonriendo—mientras bajaba la cámara de fotos—sino que sonriéndole a ella, y se veía feliz, contento, sin odio, sin sarcasmo. _

_Más allá de lo extraño de la situación, ella no dejaba de sonreírle a él, y, cuando éste achicó la distancia entre los dos, Hermione se encontró abrazándose a su cuello y besándolo efusivamente en los labios. _

_Podía verlo, sentirlo, escucharlo e incluso degustarlo; podía perderse en el extraño sentimiento que jamás había sentido por aquel hombre: amor; pero era como si su cuerpo y su mente fueran dos entes separados que no estaban actuando conjuntamente como debía ser._

_Era como si estuviera presenciando una película en la que ella era la protagonista, era como si estuviera viendo todo desde su propia perspectiva, pero al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en otra cosa, por más que pudiera reconocer el sentido del tacto y el sonido de las olas en el inmenso mar; por más que cuando el intenso beso acabó pudiera reconocer los ojos de Draco, verlos y dedicarles la misma mirada llena de cariño que él tenía, en su cabeza aquello parecía un sueño, algo sobre lo que no tenía control alguno._

_Fue como si pasaran horas en las que ambos jóvenes sólo se miraban a los ojos; cualquiera que los viera desde afuera diría que estaban enamorados, perdidamente enamorados y, además, felices. _

"_Hermione..."_

_Cuando escuchó la voz de Draco, de aquel Draco, se sintió particularmente bien: escuchó su nombre pronunciado por sus labios, jamás lo había hecho antes. Su voz era dulce, estaba llena de cariño, de esperanza, en vez de furia, odio, sarcasmo o arrogancia como era usual._

"_Cásate conmigo." _

_La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, tanto física como mentalmente. No se esperaba algo así, pero por más extraño que pareciera, en aquel limbo en el que parecía estar, la propuesta la hacía feliz. Aunque jamás habría creído escuchar algo así viniendo de él, pero en aquel momento—en el cual estaba lentamente olvidando su realidad—se sintió muy feliz._

_Y así, su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una de alegría, de una alegría que pocas veces en su vida había demostrado. El sentimiento era abrumador, sólo podía compararlo al hecho de ver a Voldermort caer muerto ante Harry, a la victoria del final de la guerra._

_Estuvo a punto de decir que sí, que se casaría con él, pero cuando abrió levemente la boca para contestar le sobrevino un nuevo sentimiento: culpa. Y fue justo en ese instante, cuando tanto su mente como su cuerpo se encontraron compenetrados, que Hermione dejó de ser la protagonista de aquella escena en cuerpo y alma; así empezó a ver como las dos figuras—la de Draco y la de ella—se alejaban en la distancia o, más bien, era ella la que se alejaba._

Lentamente la imagen se iba borrando y todo a su alrededor se hacía blanco nuevamente. Su vista nublada, su corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca. Al sentir que algo se caía de sus manos, abrió sus ojos, los cuales empezaban a humedecerse. Se encontró así con una vista familiar: Draco Malfoy.

Y se dio cuenta entonces de que había vuelto a la realidad, ya que se encontraba en la pequeña sala de su apartamento, con Draco. Nunca se había movido del lugar, ninguno de los dos aparentemente.

Mientras que a ella se le caían unas pocas lágrimas injustificadas, Draco la miraba boquiabierto. Pareció tardar un poco más que ella en reaccionar y, mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas con una manga, él se dio cuenta de que podía hablar:

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Su voz era de perplejidad, parecía estar en estado de shock.

"¿Viste lo mismo que yo?"—Preguntó ella, tratando de recomponerse, sin darse cuenta de que su pregunta estaba mal formulada.

"Te vi a ti."—Contestó él con incertidumbre, viéndose particularmente incómodo entre lo anormal de lo que había presenciado y el hecho de que Hermione estuviera comportándose de esa forma. La sorpresa le sobrevino más allá de la situación y, en vez de recordar que tenía una reputación que mantener, habló con sinceridad: "Te vi primero a través del lente de una cámara de fotos... luego... te saqué una foto y luego... luego fui hacia ti y..."

"Y nos besamos."—Terminó ella por él, recordando especialmente aquel momento, aquellos sentimientos que jamás había sentido por él, aquellas sensaciones que jamás había compartido con él.

"Tu te aferraste a mi y nos besamos."—La corrigió él, observándola con absoluta confusión en su rostro.

"¿Pudiste sentirlo tu también? ¿Fue como si lo sintieras en tu cuerpo cuando nos besamos?"

"Si."—Contestó escuetamente, y se quedó mirándola con interés, quizás preguntándose si aquello sería igual en la realidad.

"¿Y te sentiste feliz?"—Preguntó ella con suma curiosidad, lentamente olvidando la razón por la que se habían producido las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Como nunca."—Susurró Draco con algo de incertidumbre, y agregó: "Hasta que tu no me contestaste."

Hermione se sonrojó entonces, comprendiendo que, de algún modo, le estaba preguntando por qué no había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, aunque, al mismo tiempo, no la había rechazado.

"Estuve a punto de decir que si."—Quiso asegurarle ella, sin darse cuenta de lo poco razonable que era la situación, que no tenía en verdad necesidad de justificarse pero, por alguna razón, lo sentía necesario. —"Cuando me lo pediste me sentí extremadamente feliz, como pocas veces en mi vida me había sentido; pero cuando iba a decirte que si... me sentí culpable... y la imagen empezó a desvanecerse..."

"Y aquí estamos." Draco concluyó, apartando la mirada de ella, con la confusión evidente en su voz; sus ojos se posaron en la foto que había quedado en el piso. Hermione siguió su mirada con la suya, y se preguntó lo mismo que él: ¿qué sucedería si volvían a tocarla?"

"Ya la había tomado una vez y no sucedió nada."

"Yo también."—Comentó Hermione, pensativa, concentrándose más en la foto que en los sentimientos que de a poco se iban desvaneciendo. —"Sea lo que sea eso, se activó cuando lo tocamos al mismo tiempo."

"No creo que hayamos ido al futuro."

"No, yo tampoco."—Negó ella con la cabeza y prosiguió: "Más que nada porque estábamos en nuestros cuerpos y no podíamos dominar la situación; lo que vimos fue exactamente lo que es: un recuerdo, un recuerdo del futuro. Vimos la situación en la que se sacó aquella foto, vimos lo que sucedió poco después... y no sé por qué no pudimos ver más allá de eso."

"Quizás porque la imagen sólo implica aquel momento, un punto decisivo."

"Un punto que aún no se ha decidido... podría ser, pero la imagen sigue allí, y nuestros recuerdos también... deberíamos poder ver más allá de aquello, porque nuestros rumbos no han cambiado."

Entonces ella se inclinó un poco para levantar la foto, la tomó en sus manos—ignorando la mirada insegura de Draco—y la dio vuelta, como buscando una inscripción, un símbolo, alguna pista.

"No creo que funcione así, Granger."

Para ambos, en aquel momento, escuchar "Granger" en vez de "Hermione" se sintió extraño. Pero ninguno increpó sobre aquel detalle.

"¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?" Le ofreció entonces la fotografía.

Se pudo ver algo de temor en sus ojos por un momento, pero su actitud cambio a una de simple seriedad.

"¿Para qué?"—Preguntó él, entre escéptico y aburrido.

"¿No quieres saber qué sucede después?"

Draco no estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta, por un lado quería, por otro lado no quería. No le había gustado aquel extraño viaje, no le habían gustado los intensos sentimientos que había experimentado, no le gustaba que el hecho de que aquella fotografía pudiera confirmar que su atracción por Hermione Granger podía llegar a algo más... y a algo mucho más intenso, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida por otra persona, no de esa forma, no de ese tipo.

"¿Y tu quieres arriesgarte a quedarte atrapada en un cuerpo que no puedes controlar por tiempo indefinido?"

"No creo que lo que podamos ver sea por tiempo indefinido."—Entonces miró su reloj y notó que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que Draco había llegado a su apartamento. —"Aunque se sienta como si fueran horas, el tiempo aquí no parece avanzar."

"No lo se."

"¿Cómo que no? Tu querías respuestas, o al menos tus padres las querían... aquí tenemos lo único que nos las puede dar ¿y no quieres?"—Exclamó ella con un gran tono de perplejidad. —"¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy?"

La mirada de Draco pronto cambió al oír aquello: de incertidumbre a enfado. "No tengo miedo."

Para demostrar su punto, tomó la foto, sosteniéndola junto con Hermione. Ella tenía una mirada expectante, él se mordía el labio. Pasaron unos segundos así, pero no sucedió nada.

"Granger, esto no está funcionando. ¿Quizás era algo de una sola vez?"

Hermione soltó la fotografía y lo pensó un momento. Podía ser posible que aquella fotografía tuviera algún tipo de hechizo que la hiciera funcionar de aquella forma al contacto pero sólo una vez, pero aquello significaría que su misión estaría cumplida—asumiendo que aquella imagen tuviera algo que se pudiera llamar "misión"... y de ser así, aquella ya no tendría razón de ser y probablemente desaparecería, al igual que... su hijo.

Apenas sacó aquella conclusión, se llevó una mano a la boca y puso una mirada de terror.

"No, ¡no puede ser!" Casi gritó y enseguida se dio vuelta para tomar el teléfono que tenía al lado del sofá y marcó el número de la casa de sus padres, ignorando por completo a un atónito Draco, que no sabía qué pensar de su actitud.

Él se quedó mirándola como si estuviera loca mientras ella mantenía el tubo del aparto pegado a su oído, y aún más le extrañó que empezara a hablar sola.

"¿Mamá?"

"_¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya has terminado de hablar con Ron? ¿Vienes a casa?"_

"¿Sebastian está allí? ¿Puedes verlo?"

"_Si, está aquí, ¿Necesitas hablar con él?"_

"No, no..."—Suspiró aliviada. —"Tan sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. ¿Estuvo contigo todo este tiempo?"

"_Si, tesoro, apenas te fuiste se quedó jugando con tu padre, luego durmió un rato y cuando se despertó nos pusimos a jugar los tres un juego de mesa. En serio, Hermione, no tienes de qué preocuparte, tenemos experiencia en cuidar niños."_

"Lo sé; gracias, mamá. Creo que llegaré antes de la cena. Nos vemos."

Entonces se cortó la comunicación y Hermione sonrió aliviada. Volvió a mirar a Draco, que esperaba una explicación.

"Se llama teléfono, es un aparto que usan los muggles para comunicarse a distancia."

"Bien, ¿y para qué tenías que _comunicarte_?"

"Por un momento temí que Sebastian hubiera desaparecido."—Explicó ella con algo de remordimiento, pero no queriendo pensar demasiado en ello. —"Pero continúa aquí... por lo cual es muy probable que podamos continuar utilizando esta fotografía, ya que de algún modo debe estar ligada a él; este tuvo que haber sido el medio para que viajara en el tiempo."

"No se conoce ningún tipo de hechizo para viajar en el tiempo, y ya establecimos que aquella cosa no nos ha hecho viajar, sino ver recuerdos."

"Que no se conozca no quiere decir que no exista. Y esto me parece mucho más útil como pista que sus pijamas, ¿quieres probar tocando sus pijamas al mismo tiempo o prefieres continuar analizando la fotografía?"

"¿Qué más hay para analizar? Nada ha cambiado en aquella imagen."

"No... eso podría significar que aún existe la posibilidad de que suceda."

En otra circunstancia Draco habría dicho algo como _"¿Quieres decir que te llevaré a la India y te pediré matrimonio?"_ y se habría reído muy fuerte con un detonante tono burlón; pero en vez de pensar en eso—algo sobre lo cual aún no podía hacerse una idea precisa—prefirió concentrarse en el tema a cuestión que le estaba presentando Hermione; el cual agradecía en parte, porque le estaba costando más de lo usual bloquear sus debates internos respecto de todo lo que había averiguado con aquello que había presenciado hacía pocos minutos.

"Muchos objetos mágicos funcionan con el poder del pensamiento, con un deseo. ¿En qué pensabas cuando tenías la fotografía antes?"—Le preguntó Draco a Hermione, en parte porque quería saberlo, en parte porque debía desviar el tema de modo que a ella no se le ocurriera hablar de sentimientos.

Ella lo pensó un momento antes de contestar, parecía una memoria lejana, algo que había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. "Creo que... me estaba preguntando cómo nos vincularía aquella imagen, aquel lugar. Que habría pasado en ese momento para que me viera así. ¿Qué pensaste tu?"

"Algo entre esas líneas."—Contestó en un suspiro de exasperación. —"Quería saber por qué sonreías así, qué tenía que ver yo con todo eso."

"Básicamente los dos queríamos saber qué significaba la fotografía."

"Supongo."

"Y luego queríamos saber qué sucedía después de eso, como resultó..."

Draco se mostró algo incomodo en ese momento, y Hermione se percató de ello.

"Estabas pensando en otra cosa, ¿en qué pensabas?" Enfatizó ella.

"Nada que te incumba, Granger." Contestó él enseguida, temiendo por dentro tener que decirle que en realidad había estado pensando todo lo contrario, que no quería saber que sucedía después, que no quería tener debates tan profundos consigo mismo.

"Esto nos incumbe a los dos, Malfoy."—Replicó ella con furia en su voz.

Casi por reflejo, él se enfureció también. Acto seguido se levantó y le habló desde aquella posición.

"No hay nada que nos incumba a los dos. Yo ya tengo una vida planificada y tú no estás en ella; siéntete libre de ponerte el anillo de Weasley y continuar tu vida con él."

Hermione pudo haberse sentido herida por sus palabras, por su repentino cambio de actitud, pero en vez, le sorprendió que mencionara aquel detalle en particular.

"¿Acaso tus padres te enviaron a espiarme?" Preguntó con cautela, era la respuesta más lógica para que llegara a su apartamento diciéndole que debía casarse con su novio y olvidarse de él, y luego insistir con lo mismo pero además mencionando algo tan específico, algo que demostraba su conocimiento sobre lo que le había sucedido hacía apenas unas horas.

"No, por supuesto que no; lo hice por cuenta propia."—Respondió el con furia, de forma irónica, porque lo que decía era verdad.

Al darse cuenta de su error—más que nada por la perplejidad del rostro de Hermione—se sonrojó levemente y pasó delante suyo, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta con tal de irse de una vez.

"Pero... ¿por qué?" Hermione preguntó en un susurro mientras lo veía abriendo la puerta del apartamento y sucesivamente cerrándola detrás suyo.

Encontrándose sola nuevamente, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la puerta cerrada por más tiempo del normal, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de aquel hombre, por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo, tan necio... y por qué no querría admitir la posibilidad de tener una oportunidad con ella como pareja en el futuro después de lo que ambos habían visto y sentido... aunque no fueran ellos realmente quienes lo habían sentido, sino ellos en un futuro que—en aquel momento—parecía bastante incierto.

Por un lado se podía suponer que era normal que no quisiera que su vida adoptara aquel rumbo, ¿por qué elegirla a ella en vez de a su actual prometida? ¿Por qué cambiar una sangre pura rica por una sangre sucia de clase media? Al mismo tiempo, la única razón que tenía ella para querer estar con él era Sebastian, la posibilidad de tener a su pequeño hijo.

Aunque aquella foto, aquel recuerdo, les había demostrado que podían amarse con locura, que podían sentir algo tan intenso el uno por el otro que no había casi palabras para describirlo, y que podían ser extremadamente felices. Quizás Draco sentía—según la interpretación de Hermione—que podía tener lo mismo con Astoria Greengrass, y probablemente mejor, aunque sabía con seguridad que, al menos por ahora, no la amaba.

Lo que ella sabía con seguridad era que por más que amara a Ron, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso por él cómo lo que había sentido con sólo ver a Draco y besarlo en aquella extraña situación, en aquella representación que había presenciado. Y jamás se había sentido tan feliz como cuando le propuso matrimonio. De ahí el sentimiento de culpa.

Aquel sentimiento que detuvo la escena para ella, aquel sentimiento que coordinó inmediatamente mente con cuerpo, se debió al simple hecho de sentirse culpable por jamás haber sentido un amor tan intenso por su novio... y, si se tomaba en cuenta que Draco le había propuesto matrimonio sin estar ella ya comprometida—como demostraba la falta de anillo en la foto—aquello también implicaba que ella no había aceptado la propuesta de Ron.

Pero de no ser por Sebastian, si que la habría aceptado la semana pasada; no podía imaginarse qué podría suceder como para que tuviera dudas al respecto una semana atrás de no haberse enterado de que podía tener un hijo con Draco. Claro que también podía ser que se hubieran comprometido y luego terminado por alguna razón, la cual tampoco podía imaginarse.

¿Quizás se habría enamorado de Draco? Esa sería razón suficiente como para no comprometerse con Ron, y sobre todo para sentirse culpable. Aunque la culpa también podía provenir del hecho de que no se hubiese podido casar con Ron por algo más trágico... Al pensarlo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo; no quería que nada le pasara a Ron, por más que pudiera tener problemas con él, por más que acabara de poner en duda su amor hacia él—al menos el amor de pareja, porque el de la amistad prevalecería para ella de seguro—no quería pensar que algo malo le pudiera pasar.

Y pensándolo bien, se haría muy difícil que se casara con Malfoy si algo malo le hubiese sucedido a Ron, ya que, por más que pudiera llegar a amar a Malfoy como a ningún otro, sentiría probablemente que estaría traicionando a Ron, traicionando su memoria.

Su vida había llegado a un punto crítico de complicación aquel día; el lado bueno era que se había enterado cómo era posible que Sebastian pudiese haber llegado a existir en su futuro: se había enamorado de Draco, en algún momento de su vida se había enamorado de él... en un futuro, claro está.

El problema era que ese momento, aquel enamoramiento, debía suceder repentinamente, por quien sabe que motivo, en sólo unas semanas, tres meses máximo, por ser ese el tiempo en el que su hijo debería ser concebido.

Y ahora, sabiendo todo lo que sabían, iba a ser difícil que se diera tal caso; justamente porque una intrusión en el espacio y en el tiempo—como había sido la llegada de Sebastian—probablemente había cambiado el curso de las cosas.

Pero haber cambiado el curso en el que sucederían las cosas, no implicaba necesariamente que estuviera todo perdido, porque justamente parecía ser que tenían la posibilidad de decidir, prueba de ello era que Sebastian siguiera en aquel mundo, tanto él como aquella fotografía, ya que ni el niño ni la imagen podrían estar presentes si aún no existiera la posibilidad de que fueran creados.

Lo que debía ella hacer ahora, decididamente, era asegurarse de que su vida siguiera un curso en el que podría tener la posibilidad de estar con Malfoy, por mucho que le doliera tener que dejar a Ron.

Después de todo, el mismísimo Malfoy había admitido inesperadamente que jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida como se sintió en aquella escena, en aquel recuerdo que jamás había ocurrido para ellos. ¿No podía eso significar que podían estar y ser felices juntos?

Y aunque no fuera así, ella estaba decidida a tener a Sebastian.

---------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ahora debéis estar seguras de que soy cruel! Lo siento, soy especialista en drama, no se iban a arreglar así como así. Pero en fín, ¿que tal el capítulo? ¿sorprendidas? ¿muy decepcionadas? lamento haber tardado un poco más de lo normal en subirlo (4 días?), es que estoy trabajando en mi otra historia y quiero terminar el próximo capítulo de aquella antes que ponerme con esta, aunque tengo más o menos delineado lo que vendrá. No sé cuándo subiré el próximo, me imagino que antes de que pase una semana (o al menos eso espero), el tema es ponerme a escribirlo.

Muchisimas gracias a tods por sus reviews! El último capítulo ha recibido 45!! Nunca había recibido tantas para ninguna de mis historias, estoy impresionada (y también por eso no he podido responder a todos, me dije que iban a preferir que subiera el C20 de una vez en vez de estar como una hora respondiendo a cada review; pero eso no tiene por que desmotivaros a seguir subiendo el número xD).


	21. Un Punto de Acuerdo

Aquel domingo Draco no apareció. Hermione había ponderado aquella posibilidad, que no se dignara a aparecer luego de lo que habían presenciado juntos el día anterior; después de todo, la terquedad, necedad e irracionalidad eran una parte característica de su personalidad; pero, por otro lado, ella había tenido la esperanza de poder verlo aquel día, de quizás incluso tener un momento a solas para hablar con él.

¿Qué le diría? Probablemente justamente lo que él no quería oír, aquello que ni siquiera ella querría oír de no ser por Sebastian.

Porque en verdad, de no haberse enterado jamás de que podrían tener a aquel niño, y de no haberlo conocido y llegado a amarlo de una forma que no creía posible, ni siquiera una fotografía mágica que pudiera mostrarle otra posibilidad--un sentimiento más fuerte por otro hombre--la habría separado de Ron con tanta facilidad; por ello no le resultaba tan complicado comprender la posición de Draco, ya que él no quería a su hijo. Y jamás llegaría a quererlo si no llegaba a conocerlo.

El martes tampoco pudo verlo. Aquello llevó a Hermione a decidir que la mejor posibilidad que tenía de acercarse a Draco era a través de Sebastian: debía lograr que él se acercara al niño de modo que llegara a quererlo, aunque fuera la mitad de lo que lo quería ella. El problema era que Draco no se dignaría a acercarse a su hijo si ella lo estaba acompañando siempre...

Lo pensó mucho, y le costaba muchísimo tener que tomar la decisión de dejarlo en manos de los Malfoy aunque fuera por unas pocas horas de vez en cuando, pero estaba segura de que si lo que ellos decían era verdad, que querían recomponer la relación del niño con Draco, ella tendría que salirse momentáneamente del camino. Supuso ella que no le decían que estaba demás porque eso sólo los alejaría de su objetivo: el preciado tiempo con el niño... quizás justamente habían logrado lo que querían al no decir nada, que ella se diera cuenta sola de que era necesario, y de que podía confiar en que no eran un peligro para él.

Aunque el asunto del por qué aún le quedaba algo inconcluso respecto tanto de los adultos como del mismo Draco, estaba segura de que ellos no eran una amenaza para Sebastian, en ningún momento se comportaban mal con él--al menos en frente de ella--y en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, incluso parecía como si se hubieran apegado a él; era algo extrañísimo, pero uno podría incluso decir--sólo por verlos juntos--que lo apreciaban. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse escéptica y considerar que probablemente aquello no fuera más que una máscara, un intento para que ella cayera en la trampa y dejara a su hijo con ellos para... ¿Para qué? La realidad es que difícilmente pudieran hacerle algo, por más que así lo quisieran, no sólo tenían al Ministerio de Magia vigilándolos, sino que la tenían a ella, y sabían perfectamente de lo que era capaz la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, los contactos que tenía y las cosas que podía decir--fueran verdad o no--que podía dejarlos de por vida en la cárcel. No había forma de que se atrevieran a contrariarla.

Además, tenía el presentimiento de que de todos los Malfoy, podía confiar en Narcissa, ella siempre pareció ser la más humana de los tres, y siempre se mostró afectuosa con su nieto. Pero más allá de ello, tomaría precauciones. Ya tenía al Ministerio de Magia y a la ley de su lado, el conocimiento de los jueces y de sus amigos, sólo faltaba una cosa.

"¿Es un juguete?" Preguntó el niño ilusionado cuando Hermione le mostró su regalo: un pequeño teléfono móvil azul y plateado.

"Es un teléfono móvil, ¿recuerdas para qué sirve un teléfono?"

"Para comunicarse a distancia sin magia." Recitó él, ya no tan ilusionado como antes, y agregó: "¿Puedo jugar con él?"

"Puedes jugar con él cuando no estés con tus abuelos; recuerda que es un objeto muggle y a ellos no les gustaría la idea de que lo tengas."

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose serio. "Entonces jugaré con él aquí."

"Claro, pero quiero que lo lleves siempre, por si acaso."

"¿Por si acaso qué?"

"Por si necesitaras mi ayuda en un momento en el que yo no esté contigo."—Explicó Hermione con mucho cuidado, tratando de que el niño comprendiera la importancia del objeto, pero al mismo tiempo intentando que no se asustara ni se hiciera malas ideas; no quería transformarlo en un paranoico. —"Mira, tan sólo tiene seis números en la agenda: el mi móvil, el de nuestro apartamento, el de la casa de mis padres, los móviles de mi padre y de mi madre, y el número de emergencias del Ministerio de Magia. Con sólo una llamada a mí móvil yo estaré a tu lado."

Entonces ella procedió a mostrarle cómo se utilizaba, lo más básico; y Sebastian quedó encantado al comprobar que si apretaba un par de botones lograba que el teléfono del apartamento y el móvil de su madre hicieran una música.

"Me gusta, gracias por el comunicador, mamá."

"De nada, tan sólo prométeme que lo llevarás siempre contigo: lo puedes esconder en tu bolsillo cuando vayas a visitar a tus abuelos; y debes tenerlo apagado cuando estés en la escuela."

Era un alivio que a pesar de los prejuicios que sus abuelos le habían inculcado, Sebastian se mostrará más curioso que aprehensivo de los objetos muggle; quizás porque eran algo que lo acercaban a ella.

Lo que le quedaba por hacer ahora era ofrecerles a los Malfoy un gesto de buena voluntad: les dejaría al niño aquel jueves, de 17 a 21 como estaba acordado, justo después de la escuela y antes de la cena. Si todo salía bien, podría dejarlo sólo con ellos también la próxima visita, y así esperaba que Draco se atreviera a salir de su escondite.

Aquel mismo jueves se cumplían dos semanas de la llegada del niño, pero Hermione ya ni se ponía a pensar en todo lo que podría suceder en su vida de no haber sido por su llegada, por su presencia; estaba tan concentrada en la vida de aquel niño y en el plan que tenía para con Draco que de a poco se iba olvidando de la realidad.

Cuando llevó a Sebastian a la mansión Malfoy, no se sorprendió al enterarse de que Draco no estaba allí, ya se lo había imaginado, y aquello la obligaba a poner en práctica su plan.

"Señora Malfoy."—Le habló ella despacio, como para que el niño que estaba a unos pocos metros no escuchara. —"He considerado el asunto de Draco y Sebastian, y estoy de acuerdo con vosotros."

No le pasó desapercibida la reacción de sorpresa y satisfacción de Narcissa, pero la ignoró y continuó con su plan, fingiendo tener las mismas intenciones que ellos, o al menos las que ella creía que tenían.

"Será lo mejor para Sebastian llevarse bien con su padre."—Aquel pequeño tramo era verdad, aunque dudaba que sirviera de algo para el cometido de los Malfoy. —"Es una lástima que Draco no esté aquí cuando venimos de visita."

"Es que Draco ha estado tan ocupado en estos últimos días, querida, apenas nosotros lo hemos visto."

"Entiendo."—Contestó ella enseguida, evitando por todos los medios posibles demostrar que no le creía. —"Sólo espero que pueda aprovechar este tiempo para intentarlo, aunque sea una vez. Hoy justamente tengo un compromiso y no puedo llevar a Sebastian conmigo; confío en que cuidaréis bien de él."

Narcissa se quedó sin palabras por un momento, no podía creer que Hermione se hubiera decidido a dejarles al niño, aquello que tanto habían codiciado... pero, teniendo la experiencia que tenía, no podía evitar pensar con algo de escepticismo.

"Por supuesto, querida; cuidaremos de él."—Dijo ella sin un solo rastro de malicia en su voz; disimulando con facilidad sus sospechas. —"¿Un compromiso dices?" Preguntó de una forma semi-desinteresada, pero queriendo realmente saber de qué se trataba.

"Si, lo había olvidado por completo, pero tengo que encontrarme con un amigo esta tarde... en una hora aproximadamente; hacía días que lo habíamos acordado." En parte era verdad, Harry le había reclamado una reunión y ella, entre el trabajo, el niño y las visitas de los Malfoy, no había podido hacerse el tiempo. Aquel día le venía perfecta la escusa. —"Pero vendré a buscarlo a las 9 de la noche."

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha. "Bien, aunque si quisieras pasar más tiempo con tu amigo, Sebastian puede quedarse con nosotros hasta la hora que quieras."

"Dudo que eso sea necesario, Señora Malfoy, pero le agradezco el ofrecimiento."

Lo siguiente que le quedaba por hacer sería la última ayuda que les daría a los Malfoy en el día y, además, una invitación para Draco, aunque no estuviera presente para apreciarla.

"Sebastian."—Lo llamó Hermione, para que fuera a su lado. —"¿Recuerdas cuándo tu padre te llevó a verme por primera vez?"

"Si." Contestó él con incertidumbre, preguntándose por qué su madre le decía aquello.

"¿No te parece que fue un buen gesto?"—Ella le sonrió, él se quedó pensándolo un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza, sin advertir las expresiones de sorpresa de sus abuelos ante las palabras de su madre. —"Se que a veces puede parecer que tu padre es irascible, irracional y bruto... pero no es malo. De serlo, jamás te habría llevado a verme una vez que me encontró, jamás nos habríamos reunido."

Sebastian, en vez de responder—aunque no tenía realmente algo que decir—dirigió su mirada al rostro de su abuela; ella, apenas percibió que su atención iba hacia ella, se apresuró en recomponer su habitual rostro serio e inexpresivo, y sólo asintió con la cabeza, como para reafirmarle al niño lo que su madre decía.

"Te digo esto para que no te resulte tan extraño que tu padre haya cambiado, y que quiera cambiar para mejor y quizás, si tu lo dejas, amigarse contigo."

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, fue casi estremecedor ver cómo el niño se veía casi exactamente igual a su padre al arquear una ceja, con aquel distintivo gesto de escepticismo que sólo había visto en Draco antes.

"Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, vendré a buscarte más tarde." Le dijo ella por último, viendo que el pequeño no sabía qué decir.

"¿Por qué no puedes quedarte con nosotros?"

"Porque tengo que ver a un amigo y me imagino que tu preferirás pasar lo que queda de esta tarde con tus abuelos que acompañarme."

"¿Volverás?" Preguntó con inseguridad, sin percibir lo extraño que les sonaba a todos escuchar aquella petición en forma de súplica.

"Por supuesto que volveré. Vendré antes si llegas a necesitarme, ¿está bien?"—Le dijo giñándole un ojo. —"Ahora ve y diviértete."

Luego de dudarlo un momento y despedirse de ella, se dio vuelta para correr hacía su abuelo y tomar su mano, para luego tirar de ella y, después de que éste se inclinara lo bastante para quedar a su altura, susurrarle algo al oído. A lo que fuera que haya dicho, Hermione vio que Lucius sólo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por verse lo más normal posible.

"Bueno, Señora Malfoy, ojalá Draco pueda aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocer a su hijo."—Le dijo a Narcissa mientras ella la acompañaba hasta la chimenea por la que se iría. —"No creo que tenga muchas oportunidades como esta."

"¿Por qué lo dices, querida?" Preguntó enseguida Narcissa con la curiosidad evidente en sus ojos y voz.

"Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que la única razón por la que no está presente aquí, o al menos la razón principal, es porque yo también lo estoy. "—Antes de que Narcissa hiciera un absurdo intento por negarlo, Hermione continuó con lo que tenía en mente. —"Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber al menos eso. .. Y si desaprovecha esta visita, sinceramente no veré razón alguna para continuar con este régimen. "

"Pero Sebastian..."

"Sebastian es mi hijo, si Draco quiere hacer el intento de ser su padre, tendrá que hacerlo ahora, porque yo no pienso continuar con esto si es sólo para que vosotros dos juguéis a ser abuelos de un nieto que ni siquiera queréis en realidad."

"¿Y cómo piensa explicarle al niño que no podrá ver más a las personas que lo criaron toda su vida?"

"¿Quizás tenga que explicarle que desaparecieron?"—Contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto; y continuó con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz—"Pareciera que las personas que lo criaron le inculcaron la idea de que aquello es posible después de todo."

"No sabría decirle a qué se debe eso, Señorita Granger. Pero más allá de aquello, no me parece..."

"¿Y Usted por qué le diría algo así? Hipotéticamente hablando." Preguntó Hermione con interés, ignorando lo que quería decir la mujer mayor.

"Yo no puedo predecir el futuro."

"Ni yo; pero Usted puede imaginarse una razón más precisa que yo por la cual criaría a un niño haciéndole creer que su madre desapareció de la nada, sin darle más explicaciones que eso por su ausencia."

"Es muy simple, para no herirlo. Hipotéticamente hablando, me imagino que trataría de protegerlo porque su madre podría haberlo abandonado o..."

"... o muerto." Concluyó Hermione en un susurro.

"¿Tiene problemas de salud, Señorita Granger?"

"Estoy bien de salud."—Ella arqueó una ceja, y la miró con cautela. —"Puedo imaginarme otros medios más probables por los que podría morir."

Con sólo imaginárselo quiso volver a entrar a aquella mansión y buscar a su hijo, pero Narcissa la detuvo antes de que pudiera racionalizar más la idea.

"Estoy segura de que no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse; después de todo no habrá nada que evitar si el niño no llega a ser concebido, ¿no le parece?"

Hermione se quedó sin palabras mientras observaba a aquella mujer hablándole tan serenamente de algo que a ella le parecía tan horrible. En verdad no lograba comprenderla, a veces parecía querer con toda sinceridad a Sebastian, como si realmente hubieran pasado toda su vida juntos, como si ella lo hubiese criado, como si en verdad fuera parte de su familia; pero en otros momentos, como aquel, se mostraba fría como era normal en público, hablando de algo que contradecía todo lo anterior: diciendo que no quería que el niño llegara a existir.

Ni siquiera pudo asentir con la cabeza, ni ocultar la angustia en sus ojos, no pudo contestarle nada; y a Narcissa no pareció molestarle, en vez, prosiguió por su cuenta: "El sólo hecho de tener este conocimiento nos permite impedirlo; en verdad es algo muy simple, sólo hay que esperar a que pase la fecha de su concepción para que desaparezca de nuestras vidas."

Y de nuevo, la única escusa que les quedaba a ambas para que Sebastian pasara tiempo en la mansión Malfoy era que lograra llevarse bien con su padre, lo cual, según la forma de pensar de los Malfoy no era realmente necesario ni adecuado.

"Volvemos a lo mismo de antes..."—Empezó a decir ella, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz en frente de aquella mujer. —"¿Para qué insistís con esto? ¿Por qué no dejarme con el niño en paz? ¿Por qué queréis involucraros en su vida? ¿De qué os sirve que Draco se involucre en su vida?"

Hermione no sabía qué respuesta esperar, Narcissa no sabía qué respuesta dar, y Draco apareció oportunamente para salvar a su madre de la incómoda situación.

"Madre, si me permites me encargaré desde aquí." Se escuchaban sus pasos mientras avanzaba hacia las dos mujeres. Hermione sólo pudo verlo una vez que estuvo al lado de su madre; a ella se le notaba la angustia en los ojos, a él la incomodidad, aunque tenía una máscara de seriedad y amargura como era su costumbre. Lo único que hizo Narcissa fue marcharse sin mediar palabra, sin siquiera darle una última mirada ni un cortés saludo como era su costumbre.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para mi?" Pregunto ella con su voz cansada una vez que se encontraban solos en el gran cuarto, en frente de la inmensa chimenea por la cual ella planeaba irse.

"¿No te dije ya que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo?"

"Además de eso."—Suspiró ella, sintiéndose tan abatida que ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir con él. —"¿Me contestarás lo que tu madre se niega a decirme? Sus esfuerzo por mentir hasta ahora han sido inútiles, así que te recomiendo que me hables sin rodeos."

"Te lo diré, pero cuando lo haga, no te recomiendo que intentes impedirlo porque será para peor."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que continuara; su curiosidad pronto sobrepasando la angustia que hasta hacía pocos segundos sentía atravesándole la garganta; ver a Draco allí, en frente suyo, por más que se mostrara de aquella forma agresiva, intentando intimidarla quizás, le recordaba a aquel momento que habían presenciado, a aquel momento al cual habían sido llevado por una magia que desconocían.

"En un principio mis padres tan sólo necesitaban algo de información; consiguieron bastante, pero no lo esencial. Al ver que no era posible conseguir lo esencial, decidieron optar por lo más sano: cortar todo contacto con el niño, olvidarlo y continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada. Pero antes de que pudiera ocurrir eso..."

"¿Descubrieron algo?" Lo interrumpió ella, poco sorprendida por el relato.

"Más bien alguien que no debía descubrir nada descubrió algo."—Le explicó él entre dientes, enfadado. —"Y tu interviniste de modo que ahora me veo obligado a llevarme bien con aquel niño."

"¿Yo?"—Preguntó ella en una completa confusión; pero pronto sus ideas se aclararon y dedujo a qué se refería. —"Oh... así que a esto te referías cuando dijiste que Astoria se lo tomó mejor de lo que te imaginabas."

Hermione sonrió ante la idea, parecía que aquella mujer al final le había jugado a su favor. Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a ella, de modo que estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. "No se qué te resulta tan gracioso, Granger, tengo muy poco tiempo para lograr _amigarme_ con un niño que se esconde detrás de mis padres cada vez que me ve. Mi prometida quiere que esté en nuestra boda y..."

"Es gracioso, créeme que lo es."—Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. —"¿Y por qué era tan difícil decírmelo? ¿Qué creíais que iba a hacer al respecto?"

Draco, perplejo ante la reacción de la muchacha, se encogió de hombros y la observó con algo de escepticismo en sus ojos. "¿Tener una rabieta y negarte a dejarme con el niño?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?"—Fue su turno para mostrarse sorprendida. —"¿Por qué me iba a molestar que tu prometida quiera que te lleves bien con Sebastian?"

Viendo que Draco se quedaba boquiabierto y sin palabras, mirándola como si fuera un alien o estuviera loca, Hermione volvió a reír. "¿No creerás que me pondría celosa?"

Y obtuvo justamente la reacción que quería: Draco se sonrojó y se mordió la lengua.

"¿Cómo si tuviera algún tipo de resentimiento con respecto a todo lo que os involucre?"—Hermione negó con la cabeza y mostró una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. —"En serio, Malfoy, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo; si eso implica que tienes que fingir querer llevarte bien con él, lo logras y eso lo hace feliz, por mi estará bien aunque sea por tus intenciones egoístas."

Y así dejó a Draco una vez que se fue, mudo mirando el espacio en el cual había estado, con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas, tanto de furia como de vergüenza. Hermione había logrado un punto a su favor al jugar con la mente de Draco; por supuesto que no le gustaba nada la idea de que Astoria Greengrass quisiera tener contacto con su hijo, pero si aquello obligaba a Draco a llevarse bien con él, no podía más que beneficiarla... porque Hermione tenía la esperanza de que así Draco llegaría a querer a su hijo. Y hacerle creer que no le importaba de Astoria, tan sólo la hacía más interesante a sus ojos.

Ahora lo que le quedaba era esperar y, mientras tanto, enfrentar a Harry Potter. Pero en vez de preocuparse demasiado por la discusión que tendría con su mejor amigo, Hermione viajó con una sonrisa en su rostro, imaginándose lo cómico que sería ver a Draco intentando llevarse bien con Sebastian.

----------------------------------------------------------

N/A: En mi defensa, empecé a escribir este capítulo tres veces, y por alguna razón que desconozco Microsoft Word me eliminaba el archivo cada vez que intentaba guardarlo, borrando todo rastro de lo que había escrito. ¿Se imaginan la frustración de perder horas de trabajo? En fín, a la segunda vez me di cuenta de que el error se producía si intentaba guardar dos veces el mismo archivo (lo que es rutinario al no escribir un capítulo entero de una sola vez), entonces aparecía el cartelito de "error de permisos" y desde ahí todo se perdía, entonces que hice? deduje que tenía un virus, en el escaneo no se encontró nada y entonces me decidí a conseguirme el Word 2007, con el cual se produjo el mismo error, pero con la diferencia de que en ese caso si funcionaba la opción de "salvar la información", no se, no entiendo qué es lo que pasa, pero mi pc funciona cada vez peor y estoy a punto de formatearla.

Pero en fin, ¿qué tal este capítulo? Puede que sea algo confuso ya que tiene de todo un poco y lo terminé escribiendo sacando partes de aquí y allá (incluso empecé a escribirlo en el bloq de notas y de paso en otro programa a parte por el temor a perder todo de nuevo), y no sé, creo que no es mi mejor capítulo. El próximo aún no lo tengo definido, ¿qué os gustaría leer? ¿Draco-Sebastian o Harry-Hermione? ¿O ambos? Ya veré como me sale. ¿Alguien ha notado que estoy acelerando las cosas aunque tarde un poco en actualizar? :P

Muchas gracias a quienes dejan reviews, espero continuen haciéndolo. :) Algunas tienen ideas muy retorcidas, otras bastante acertadas, pero nadie más que yo conoce el final. :D


	22. De Voluntades y Progresos

Jamás en su vida Draco Malfoy se había encontrado en una situación tan incómoda. Y eso que Hermione Granger no estaba cerca suyo. Pero no, no era ella, sino su hijo a quien tenía en frente; y ni siquiera le gustaba tener que llamarle "hijo", porque para él, en verdad aquel niño no existía, tenía el mismo sentido existencial que un fantasma, o incluso menos, ya que los fantasmas al menos tienen una historia pasada; en cambio, aquel niño no era un espectro del pasado, sino una tangible posibilidad del futuro.

Tenía que agradecer que sus padres tuvieran experiencia con niños, porque él sinceramente no sabría como proceder en caso de estar sólo con aquella criatura. Se encontraban los cuatro Malfoy—un pensamiento que por poco no le causaba náuseas a Draco—en un salón de la mansión. Sus padres estaban en un sofá con el niño en medio, el cual se veía cauteloso de una forma peculiarmente familiar; Draco se sentía como en un interrogatorio sólo por tener la mirada fija de aquel niño en sí, observándolo como si fuera un espécimen extraño de algún tipo de animal; y para sumar, estaba sentado en un sillón en frente suyo.

Por suerte sus padres ya habían planeado algo de antemano, y él tan sólo tenía que proceder como se le había indicado.

"Bien, Draco, querido, puedes empezar."—Le dijo su madre con su alentadora voz, pero él apenas pudo retirar sus ojos de los del niño con una mirada de confusión. Era como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de que lo más lógico sería que él estuviera sentado entre su madre y su padre, y no aquél niño que no era parte de la familia, por más que aparentemente tuviera su sangre. Más extraño aún era ver a aquel niño y pensar por un momento que era él mismo y no un hijo suyo.

Y es que no le gustaba como lo miraba, tenía su misma mirada, su misma expresión facial, y para peor sus mismos rasgos.

"Draco..." Gruñó su padre de forma amenazante. —"Empieza."

El tono de voz de Lucius le recordó que debía hacerlo de una vez y suspiró profundamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que le saliera la voz lo más normal y cortés posible. Lo que no podía lograr era sacarse el gesto de extrema confusión de su rostro.

"Lo siento... _Sebastian_." Le costó un esfuerzo extraordinario, pero finalmente le salió decirlo; no podía decir con seguridad qué era más extraño: disculparse por algo que nunca había hecho ni jamás haría con un niño que no existía, o pronunciar su nombre como si lo conociera en verdad.

El niño se sorprendió por un momento, mostrando el mismo gesto de confusión de su padre, pero pronto lo cambió por su anterior mirada cautelosa. Por supuesto, se quedó callado sin decir nada, sólo mirándolo, como si esperara que fuera a hacer algo, y sutilmente parecía inclinarse más al lado de su madre. Draco notó que su pequeña mano buscaba aferrarse a la de su madre, y ella pronto le tomó la mano de una forma gentil y con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa que sólo le mostraba a él le habló.

"Bien, tesoro, ¿no tienes nada que decir?" Le preguntó Narcissa.

El niño negó con la cabeza efusivamente, sin quitar sus ojos de Draco, como si aquel fuera una amenaza que estuviera a punto de estallar.

"Quizás quieras ser más explicito, Draco."—Intervino su padre, parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

Draco volvió a suspirar, y su mirada de confusión cambió a una de impaciencia y, a su vez, aburrimiento. Era una situación atosigante, aquel niño le recordaba demasiado a sí mismo, incluso estaba en su lugar, como si perteneciera allí. No era normal, no era adecuado, no era la forma en la que quería pasar aquel día, pero los ojos amenazantes de su padre le recordaban el por qué de su misión: si no se llevaba bien con aquel niño, su prometida no estaría contenta, probablemente empezaría a tener dudas sobre sus capacidades como padre, y realmente no necesitaba más dudas de las que ya tenía él.

"Lamento todo lo que te haya hecho en el pasado." Intentó Draco otra vez, y el niño volvió a bajar su guardia y se mostró confundido.

Ante el silencio que no parecía que fuera a cesar de parte de Sebastian, Narcissa volvió a intervenir.

"¿Quieres hacer alguna pregunta, Sebastian?"

Sebastian pareció pensarlo un momento antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza, pero en vez de hablarle directamente a Draco se levantó levemente en el sofá para apoyarse en sus rodillas y susurrar algo en el oído de su abuela mientras miraba de reojo a Draco.

"Bien, ahora díselo a la cara, no sucederá nada malo." Lo animó ella una vez que el niño se volvió a sentar.

Al querer hablarle a Draco, se mostró muy incomodo, por un lado parecía querer mirar hacía abajo, evitar verlo a los ojos, pero por otro no podía dejar de hacerlo por temor a perderlo de vista. Draco comprendía aquella actitud, y no le gustaba nada comprender que se debía al temor que le tenía, un temor tan grande que apenas podía demostrar valor para hablarle estando aparentemente protegido por sus supuestos abuelos.

"¿Por qué?" Salió su tímida voz, apenas audible, el temor, la sospecha y la prudencia evidentes en su tono.

"Porque estuvo mal de mi parte y no lo merecías." Le explicó él, teniendo entonces también una pequeña dificultad para mirarlo a la cara, le costaba imaginarse que él podría llegar a infundir tanto temor en un niño que además se suponía que era su propio hijo, ¿y todo por qué? Ni siquiera podía saber la respuesta.

La respuesta de Sebastian fue encogerse de hombros y mirar a su abuelo de reojo, como para confirmar que todo estaba en orden, lo cual no le parecía que fuera así. Lucius asintió con la cabeza, tratando de infundirle confianza con su seria actitud.

"No te pido que me perdones, sé que no lo merezco." Nuevamente, decir aquello le tomó a Draco un gran esfuerzo de actuación, porque aquellas palabras no tenían mucho sentido en su cabeza, ya que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que la situación no era real; pero era lo que debía hacer, ya lo había practicado, es más, su madre le había escrito todo lo que tenía que decir y lo había ensayado varias veces en su cabeza. —"Tan sólo te pido una oportunidad para ser... _amigos_."

Si a él le parecía ridícula la situación, a su aparente hijo no debía parecerle menos, porque parecía sentirse tan fuera de lugar como él; era curioso como podía verlo a la cara y saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía, tan sólo porque tenía las mismas expresiones que él, las mismas actitudes frente a las situaciones incómodas.

Y en aquel momento el niño se quedó perplejo y, como parecía ser su costumbre, sin habla.

"Sebastian... ¿no tienes nada que decir?" Intentó Narcissa hacerlo hablar otra vez. Pero el niño apenas la miró a la cara de reojo, fijaba detenidamente los ojos fijos en Draco.

"¿Ya no me odias?" Preguntó Sebastian con el escepticismo y la perplejidad evidentes en su voz.

"Nunca te he odiado." Y de aquello Draco podía estar absolutamente seguro, porque era la verdad. Incluso pudo decirlo de una forma tan rápida y sincera que el niño se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta.

"Siempre me has odiado." Lo contradijo él, y volvió a observarlo con aquella mirada cautelosa característica de los Malfoy y, en un susurro agregó: —"Siempre que nos vemos me lo dices."

En ese momento sus padres lo miraron con caras de reproche, como si toda la situación fuera real, como si en verdad tuviera un hijo al que le hubiera dicho que lo odiaba todos los días de su vida. Era ridículo, le tomó un gran esfuerzo a Draco no gritar por la bronca y quedarse allí, recordando qué era lo que tenía que decir en tal caso.

"Y por eso me disculpo."—Dijo él casi entre dientes. —"Cuando te decía esas cosas... no estaba... pensando bien. Y ahora no lo haré más, ¿bien?"

Sebastian continuaba mirándolo con desconfianza, apenas mirando cada tanto de reojo a sus abuelos como para comprobar que la situación fuera real. Evidentemente no tenía intenciones de contestar, de decirle que todo estaba bien y que sería su amigo, no era más que un niño que entendía menos de la situación que todos los adultos de la habitación al fin y al cabo.

Así que sus abuelos tuvieron que intervenir nuevamente.

"Fíjate, Sebastian, que tu padre ha dejado de beber. Hemos quitado todas las bebidas alcohólicas de la mansión." Le comentó Lucius.

E increíblemente aquello era verdad, por lo visto a su madre no le gustaba nada la idea de que su hijo pudiera ser un alcohólico en el futuro, así que había convencido a Lucius de prohibir el alcohol en la mansión, lo cual era absolutamente ridículo: su padre bebía más que él; pero aún así Lucius había aceptado, y ya no se podía encontrar ni una botella de whisky en toda la casa. Era ridículo.

Pero al niño le pareció más extraño que le dijeran algo así a que hubiera sucedido algo así. En ese momento se volteó cuidadosamente para mirar a su abuelo a los ojos, arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

"Nunca hemos tenido de eso en la mansión."—Se encogió de hombros, demostrando que le parecía innecesario que dijera algo así. Y, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, agregó: —"Por eso papá sale para beber."

"No importa, he dejado la bebida por ti."—Se apresuró en decir Draco, de forma bastante abrupta, de modo que incluso parecía un reproche lo que decía. Aunque ni siquiera se acercara a la verdad, porque en verdad él rara vez bebía y decididamente no dejaría de beber de vez en cuando por aquel niño.

"No entiendo." Dijo Sebastian mientras negaba con la cabeza, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. —"¿Por qué?"

"Porque..."—En ese momento tuvo que mirar a su madre para recordar el por qué; y lo recordaba, pero le parecía tan ridículo que le costaba decirlo. —"Porque quiero ser una mejora persona."

Aquello pareció interesar un poco al niño, ya que su expresión facial cambió a una de curiosidad. "Eso dijo mamá."

"¿Qué quiere ser una mejor persona?" Preguntó Draco, confundido como podía estar.

"No."—Negó él con la cabeza, y habló con más seguridad. —"Que tu querías ser una mejor persona."

"¿Ella te dijo eso?"—Cuestionó Draco en voz alta, sin poder creer que Hermione Granger le dijera algo así, aunque tenía sentido dada la situación... quería ayudarlos después de todo. —"Bueno, si, ella... me conoce bien." Agregó él con algo de incomodidad, pero mostrándose decidido al decirlo.

Era de lo más incómodo, ahora el niño lo miraba con curiosidad, y Draco ya no sabía que hacer ni decir, todas sus líneas se habían acabado. No sabía como comportarse con los niños, apenas recordaba haber sido uno, y en aquel momento empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer en vez de estar sentado allí, con aquel niño juzgándolo en frente suyo, con sus padres a cada lado haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlo y sacar provecho de la situación.

Cuando Draco se imaginó que no quedaba mucho más que decir, el niño volvió a arrodillarse en el sofá para decirle algo al oído a Narcissa; esa no era una actitud suya, de seguro la había sacado de Granger. Al pensar aquello, se sintió mareado nuevamente; aún no podía caer en la cuenta de que aquel niño no sólo fuera de él, sino también de Hermione Granger. Al menos se parecía a él, aunque ese pensamiento tampoco aliviaba mucho su situación.

Draco vio a su madre asentir con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho el niño y, entonces, Sebastian volvió a su posición anterior para mirarlo a la cara y le habló:

"¿Ahora quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros?" Preguntó con curiosidad y algo de incertidumbre.

"Si."—Respondió Draco, sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo al responder tan rápido. Era lo que debía responder, tan sólo le parecía extraño que la propuesta surgiera del niño en cuestión y no de sus padres como habían planeado de antemano.

Y aquel fue el inicio de una tarde que lo marcaría para el resto de su vida.

En otra parte, casi al mismo tiempo, Hermione Granger se encontraba con Harry Potter en la residencia de ella. Harry apareció por la chimenea, ya que tenía acceso libre por las redes flú. Ella no sabía exactamente qué esperar de él, no tenía ganas de discutir, pero si quería a un amigo para hablar.

"Hermione, ¿los Malfoy te han hecho algo? ¿Te han dado algo de beber?" Fue lo primero que preguntó Harry cuando la vio.

"Me alegra verte también, Harry."—Contestó ella con un tono cansado, y prosiguió: "Los Malfoy... tendría que decirte lo que me han hecho uno por uno, pero si nos centramos en los dos mayores, básicamente me han invitado a comer repetidas veces, a pasar tardes en la piscina, y a tener prolongadas e inútiles conversaciones de grupo junto con mi hijo para sacarle información; así que si, han sido muy corteses conmigo y me han dado de beber muchas cosas, pero nada con veneno por el momento, ni ningún tipo de poción si es que a eso te refieres."

La mirada atónita de Harry la hizo suspirar, empezar la discusión que él quería tener no iba a ayudar a sus nervios; se había quedado con la mirada fija tanto en su móvil como en su teléfono fijo desde que había llegado a su apartamento.

"No es más que conveniencia para ellos, nada de que tengas que preocuparte, Harry."

"¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Has pasado estas últimas dos semanas involucrándote con los Malfoy de una forma absolutamente..."

"¿Insana y retorcida?" Agregó ella interrumpiéndolo, ya que compartía en parte lo que pensaba él.

"¡Si! Y no se si es para mejor o para peor que lo reconozcas abiertamente."

"Me amenazaron con quitarme la custodia, Harry."—Le explicó ella con una mezcla de lástima y enfado en su voz. —"No podía negarme ni arriesgarme..."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"—Preguntó él mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros de una forma protectora, viendo que su mejor amiga parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

"Porque..."—Por un momento se lo preguntó a ella misma, y apenas pudo modular la respuesta. —"No lo sé, Harry... es que ha sido todo tan confuso, para empezar no creía que se interesarían al principio, y cuando lo hicieron no parecían ser una amenaza para Sebastian... y la verdad es que no creo que lo sean, no sólo porque no pueden arriesgarse a serlo, sino porque... porque aunque tengan intereses vanos, Sebastian los quiere y ellos... ellos son buenos con él."

"Bien..."—Dijo Harry con algo de incertidumbre, era difícil imaginarse a los Malfoy siendo buenos, pero era un punto que ya habían discutido antes y él confiaba en el juicio de su amiga, aunque por el momento no estuviera completamente seguro de su estabilidad mental. —"Esta bien, lo entiendo. ¿Ahora me explicas lo de Ron?"

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Hermione se encontró con un pequeño debate: acomodarse en los brazos de Harry y llorar desconsoladamente, o alejarse de él, mantener su espacio personal, y hablar directamente. En total lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callada e inmóvil, sin poder siquiera mirarlo a la cara y, en vez, quedarse mirando sus manos que descansaban en su falda.

"Creo que después de más de una década de conocernos y ser amigo de ambos, puedo inmiscuirme un poco, así que te resumiré lo que entiendo hasta ahora: Ron te propone matrimonio y tu lo rechazas porque quieres tener un hijo con Malfoy, aunque amas a Ron y no a Malfoy."

Harry sintió como Hermione se tensaba, y lentamente quitó su brazo de sus hombros y le puso una mano en el hombro para que lo mirara a la cara; lo cual ella no hizo, pero el prosiguió de todos modos: "¿Te gusta Malfoy, Hermione? ¿Perdiste interés en Ron? ¿Eso es?"

"No rechacé la propuesta de Ron."—Contestó ella después de estar un momento en silencio, aún sin querer mirarlo a la cara.--"Tengo guardado el anillo."

"No se si su propuesta seguirá vigente luego de que quedes embarazada de Malfoy, si es que se da el caso." Le dijo él con algo de dificultad, no era una conversación muy cómoda para mantener con su amiga, aunque si le parecía necesaria.

"Quiero que se de el caso."—Comentó ella en un susurro. Debía ser la primera persona a quien se lo admitía, y apenas podía juntar las fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara, pero ante su silencio, lentamente lo hizo, y se le cayó una lágrima al ver aquella mirada de confusión.

"Quieres casarte con Ron, y tener un hijo con Malfoy... ¿quieres tener un hijo con Malfoy y luego casarte con Ron?" Preguntó Harry, apenas pudiendo creer las palabras que salían de su boca. Pero al verla a los ojos, sólo sintió compasión, pocas veces en su vida había visto a su mejor amiga tan angustiada.

"No se si quiero..."—La voz empezaba a quebrársele, le costaba hablar y por lo tanto tartamudeaba un poco al tener que decir lo que tenía en mente. —"...ya no se si quiero casarme con Ron, Harry. Pero si quiero a Sebastian."

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento, ponderando la situación, por un lado comprendía a su mejor amigo: amaba a Hermione y quería casarse con ella, estaba completamente destruido por lo que había pasado; pero no podía sentir rencor respecto de Hermione, porque ella también era su mejor amiga y aunque fuera mínimamente podía comprender la situación en la que se encontraba, porque de una forma muy bizarra se había convertido en madre, y aunque él no fuera un exponente femenino, entendía que no se podía separar a una madre de su hijo, incluso si era un hijo adoptivo, así que, ¿por qué no podía Hermione estar aferrada a aquel niño?

"¿Te gusta Malfoy?" Volvió a preguntar él, analizándola detenidamente a los ojos, ya que no le había pasado desapercibido que un momento antes, de alguna forma, había evadido la pregunta.

"Quiero que me guste... pero más quiero que él guste de mi..." Terminó confesando ella, no totalmente segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero era de alguna forma verdad. Luego suspiró profundamente y se volvió a mirar a Harry a la cara con esos ojos que le impedían a él enfadarse con ella.

Hermione se puso algo más seria y volvió a hablar: "Tuvimos una revelación."

"¿Una revelación? ¿Quiénes?"

"Malfoy y yo... hace unos días, el vino a aquí para hablar conmigo y..."

"¿Qué tipo de revelación?" Preguntó Harry con cautela y sospecha.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y suspiró algo molesta. "Fue como un recuerdo del futuro."

"Un recuerdo del futuro..."—Dijo Harry con algo de escepticismo. —"¿Te das cuenta de que la misma frase en si no tiene mucho sentido, verdad?"

"Te mostraré."—Bufó ella y se levantó, se dirigió a su habitación y tras un momento emergió de ella con el portarretratos en la mano, aquel en el que aparecía ella en la India, en aquel lugar en el cual jamás en su vida había estado. Volvió a sentarse al lado de Harry y le pasó la fotografía.

"¿Esta es tu revelación? ¿Una foto tuya?"

"¡No!"—Exclamó ella, perdiendo la paciencia. —"Bueno... más o menos. Cuando Malfoy y yo tocamos esa foto al mismo tiempo, nos transportó a lo que creemos que es un recuerdo, lo que representa aquella imagen."—Viendo que Harry continuaba sin entender, y recordando que apenas sabía la mitad de las cosas que había aprendido ella con Sebastian, fue más explícita al hablar: "Veras, aquella fotografía la trajo Sebastian del futuro, aún no me la han hecho... y nunca estuve allí, en la India. Malfoy me sacaría aquella foto, como dijo Sebastian... que la hizo antes de que naciera él, pero ahí no parece que esté embarazada, ni casada tampoco porque no tengo ningún tipo de anillo. Malfoy y yo creemos que fue aquella foto la que transportó a Sebastian a este tiempo."

"¿Qué visteis?" Preguntó Harry con algo más de interés que escepticismo.

"Yo vi a Malfoy en frente mío, sacándome aquella foto... mientras que él me veía a mi a través de la cámara; estábamos en nuestros respectivos cuerpos en aquella escena, en aquel lugar. Pero... lo más interesante, lo más extraño, fue lo que sentí... sentí que lo amaba en aquel momento, en aquella escena."

"Vaya..." Exclamó él, seguido de un suspiro.

"Y creo que él sintió lo mismo."—Continuó Hermione, con un poco de inseguridad al hablar. —"Lo vi en sus ojos... y me pidió que me casara con él."

En aquel momento Harry se quedó momentáneamente sin habla y arqueó ambas cejas, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

"En la escena que presenciamos; no es que me lo haya pedido en realidad, aquí, en este tiempo..."—Le clarificó ella. —"No teníamos control sobre nuestros cuerpos, sobre lo que hacíamos ni lo que sentíamos... no podía separarme de él, y tampoco sentía que quisiera hacerlo. Incluso quise decirle que si, que me casaría con él... pero antes de poder hacerlo volvimos a la realidad."—Se sonrojó un poco al explicar aquello, pero continuó hablando con la determinación que la caracterizaba. —"Y el tiempo no había pasado para nosotros, nos encontramos aquí mismo, en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición."

"¿Eso fue todo? ¿Te sacó una foto y te pidió que te casaras con él?"—Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él prosiguió: "¿Intentaron ver algo más?"

"Si... pero no funcionó. No tengo idea del por qué, podría ser porque sólo debía funcionar una vez de esa forma, o tal vez podría mostrarnos algo más e hicimos algo mal la segunda vez que la tocamos. Malfoy dijo que quizás era una cuestión de voluntad, de un deseo... cuando la tocamos al mismo tiempo por primera vez teníamos casi lo mismo en mente: saber qué significaba esta fotografía, pero la segunda vez yo quería saber que pasaba después de lo que habíamos visto, y Malfoy aparentemente estaba pensando en otra cosa, no me dijo en qué... y se enfadó conmigo, me enfadé con él, discutimos y se fue."

"Bueno, al menos eso suena más normal entre todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora."

Sorpresivamente Hermione rio, y Harry la acompaño con una sonrisa. Pero luego se puso algo más serio y sacó la fotografía del portarretratos. "Vamos a intentarlo nosotros."

"Tu no estabas en esa escena, Harry."

"Quizás eso no importe."—Explicó él, entre serio e interesado a la vez. —"Quizás esto sea más que una escena entre Malfoy y tu, quizás sea sólo la portada del libro, ¿entiendes? Este objeto, sea lo que sea, podría tener más información de la que has visto; y si no me has desterrado de tu vida en aquel futuro, podríamos ver alguna escena en la que estemos los dos."

"La portada de un libro..."—Susurró Hermione mirando detenidamente la fotografía mientras consideraba las palabras de Harry, tenían bastante sentido, y ella se decepcionaría muchísimo si no resultaba ser así. De pronto levantó la mirada para ver a Harry a los ojos con reproche. —"Que tonterías dices, Harry, como si a ti de todas las personas de mi vida te fuera a _desterrar_. ¿Tú me harías algo así a mí? ¿Dejarías de ser mi amigo?"

"No, por supuesto que no."—Le contestó él sonriéndole abiertamente.

"Entonces veamos como continúa nuestra amistad en el futuro."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció la fotografía y ella, decidida como estaba, la tomó con toda seguridad y a su vez, ansiedad.

Lo que siguió ya lo había sentido una vez.

---------------------------------

**N/A:** Creo que aquí no pueden haber demasiadas quejas, tenemos un momento absolutamente Malfoy-Malfoy-Malfoy-Malfoy (con los 4 Malfoy), aunque podía dar para más, pero no quería meterme demasiado por ahí, porque también quería un momento Harry-Hermione, porque es un puente para otra cosa que quería escribir... ¡Seguro que podéis adivinar el título del próximo capítulo!

Muchas gracias a todos quienes se molestan un momento después de leer esto para dejar sus reviews, me encanta que lo hagan. Esta vez he respondido a la mayoría de las que estaban logueadas (a los que no se registran y loguean no les puedo replicar, pero les agradezco el review igual ;) ); y no se cuando fue la última vez que actualicé pero tampoco creo que me haya tardado tanto. Bueno, las dejo con la intriga para el próximo capítulo (como me encanta hacer eso jajaja).


	23. Un Recuerdo del Futuro II

_El escenario era familiar: la casa de Harry, la antigua residencia de la familia de Sirius Black. Ella se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón de la sala de estar, reconocía la decoración, no veía nada nuevo, por lo que dedujo que no habría pasado demasiado tiempo._

_En frente suyo estaba Harry, y no se veía distinto de cómo lo había visto hacía sólo unos momentos antes, descontando el cambio de vestuario. Su amigo estaba dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de la habitación, se lo veía agitado, exasperado incluso, pero Hermione se sentía tranquila, serena, como si nada la pudiera perturbar._

"_No puedo creerlo."—Dijo él finalmente, claramente exasperado._

_Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió débilmente, inconscientemente puso una mano sobre su estómago y suspiró. "Pero es la realidad." Le explicó ella, sin entender en realidad qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Podía comprender la situación: Harry estaba alterado por algo que la involucraba a ella, ella por su lado estaba tranquila, ¿pero qué sucedía?_

"_¿Pero cómo pudiste?"—Harry casi gritó, pero no por enfado, sino por no poder caer en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido, por no poder creer lo que su amiga había hecho._

"_Lo amo." Le contestó ella simplemente, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. Viendo que Harry se detenía para mirarla con incredulidad ella suspiró, se sentía cansada, había esperado algo así. —"No es tan malo como crees."_

"_¿Y sólo por eso te casaste con él? ¿Por qué descubriste que no era tan malo? ¿Por eso dejaste a Ron?"_

"_Ron y yo ya habíamos terminado, Harry, y lo sabes. Entiendo tu posición, eres amigo de ambos y Ron se siente traicionado aunque no tendría por qué sentirse así... ¿pero por qué tú no puedes comprenderme? Sabes lo que es amar a alguien así." Sintió algo de lastima al decir aquello, pero no iba a dejar que aquel sentimiento se interpusiera entre sus emociones._

"_¿No decías antes eso de Ron?"_

"_Lo que sentí antes por Ron nunca fue tan fuerte como lo que siento ahora por Draco."_

_Fue el turno de Harry de suspirar y acabó por dejarse caer en un sofá al lado de Hermione. Descuidadamente se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y la observó con algo de resignación, tomándose un momento antes de volver a hablar._

"_Está bien... pero... es que... ha sido todo tan repentino."_

"_Lo se, Harry. Pero era la única forma, no teníamos otra alternativa... de haber podido me habría encantado poder tener una gran boda y que hubieras estado ahí, y mis padres... e incluso Ron y toda su familia."_

_Hermione entonces bajó su mirada y sonrió mientras observaba su brillante alianza matrimonial, aquel anillo que significaba tanto para ella, un compromiso que la hacía sentirse extremadamente segura y feliz._

"_Ron me perdonará algún día."_

"_Algún día." Repitió Harry en un suspiro._

"_Y tu también." Agregó ella, con una voz extrañamente segura. Y es que se sentía así, más segura de sí misma de lo normal, se sentía como si tuviera toda su vida resuelta, sentía una abrumadora esperanza más allá de que hubiera algo dentro de ella que le causaba una gran incertidumbre, un gran temor. Pero no quería siquiera pensar en eso, se imaginaba lo que sucedería, pero estaba segura de que Draco y ella lograrían sobrevivir más allá de todo, porque se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba._

_Harry sonrió entonces y la miró con mejor cara que antes. "Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, te entiendo; aunque me habría gustado estar en la boda..."_

_Y ella rió entonces, de aquella que a cualquiera que la viera le infundiría algo de felicidad. "Hace sólo un momento dijiste que no me entendías."_

"_Te entiendo, aunque al mismo tiempo no te entienda. Es tan lógico como que te hayas enamorado de Malfoy y además te hayas casado con él en secreto."_

"_Algunos tardan menos que otros en darse cuenta con quién quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas." Dijo ella con una gran confianza y un tono algo juguetón._

"_Puedo comprender que lo ames, Hermione, por más que tenga mis dudas respecto a él, confío en tu juicio. Lo que no deja de sorprenderme es que hayas tomado una decisión tan precipitada en tan poco tiempo... ¿Cómo no puedes tener dudas al respecto?"_

_Aquella pregunta la hizo sentirse aún más feliz que antes, porque la respuesta era lo que la había llevado a decidir todo, le recordaba cuanto y cómo podía amarlo. _

"_Cuando una persona con la crianza de Draco Malfoy se enamora de alguien cómo yo... a quien en el pasado tuvo tantas razones para odiar, y decide que quiere estar conmigo... más allá de los peligros que ello le presupongan... ¿Cómo puedo tener dudas de que me ame? ¿Y cómo no lo voy a amar yo después de todo lo que ha sacrificado por mi?"_

_Harry hizo un mohín y se puso aún más serio. "Bien, entonces supongamos que mañana Theodore Nott se presenta en frente tuyo y te dice que te ama a pesar de que ha sido criado para odiarte..."_

"_Es distinto." Dijo ella riendo. Por alguna razón la comparación le parecía graciosa, aunque internamente pensaba que era de lo más lógico a preguntar, ya que no sabía realmente por qué se habría enamorado de Malfoy cómo acababa de decir. Comprendía lo que decía, estaba segura de sus sentimientos, pero su mente aún no había experimentado todo aquello sobre lo que estaba hablando._

"_¿Cómo?" Preguntó él con un tono cansado._

"_Draco es especial." Fue su única respuesta, y no encontraba una mejor forma de explicarlo._

"_Hace tan sólo un par de meses Malfoy era tan especial para ti como Theodore Nott y cualquier otro hijo de mortífagos que hayamos conocido en nuestros años en Hogwarts."_

"_Hace tan sólo unos años Ginny era menos especial para ti que Cho Chang, y actualmente estás comprometido con ella y no te arrepientes."_

"_A Ginny la conozco desde hace años."_

"_Conozco a Draco desde hace tanto como tu conoces a Ginny."_

"_Pero no te llevaste bien con él siempre, más bien todo lo contrario."_

"_Y tu no estuviste enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que la conociste; yo tampoco de Draco, pero cuando lo conocí mejor si me enamoré de él... a ti te tomó más tiempo enamorarte de ella ya conociéndola relativamente bien."_

_Harry volvió a suspirar, se veía igual de exasperado que en un principio, probablemente porque no le podía ganar la discusión a su mejor amiga; y, a su vez, se veía bastante agotado, como si la conversación hubiera estado teniendo lugar desde hacía horas. "Y pensar que todo esto empezó porque un día se le ocurrió decirte que le gustabas... y le creíste."_

"_Y tuve razón en creerle." Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer de sus labios; por más que su amigo se viera cansado, ella no podía evitar continuar sintiéndose feliz al recordar aquellos días._

"_¿Realmente le creíste o quisiste creerle por despecho?"_

"_Quizás fue una combinación de ambas."_

_Aquello último recordó a Hermione que no estaba en la realidad, y lentamente fue viendo como la imagen de Harry iba haciéndosele más y más borrosa, hasta que no pudo ver más nada. _

Contemplando la oscuridad, se sintió mareada, y le tomó más de lo normal abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos, vio a Harry en la misma posición de antes, sentado en el sofá del apartamento de ella.

"Wow." Fue lo primero que dijo, con una mirada de confusión contundente, tomándose la cabeza como si le doliera.

"Lo mismo digo."—Dijo ella en un susurro.

"Queríamos ver cómo sería nuestra amistad en un futuro... y en vez vimos..."

"Presenciamos está misma discusión, pero en un futuro." Terminó ella por él.

"Una discusión similar." Aclaró él, y luego de un suspiro agregó: "Fue... increíble, nunca había hecho algo así."

"¿Te refieres a sentir que no puedes controlar tu cuerpo y hablar de cosas de las que no tienes idea, sientes saber pero no sabes en realidad?"

"Si, a eso. Además de los mareos, la presión, el sofoco..."

"Eso es sólo en el primer momento, antes de poder ver la escena."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento cuando Harry se puso más serio al observar a Hermione, y ella se dio cuenta de qué era lo que debía estar pensando.

"No puedo creer que te casarás con Malfoy."

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó un poco ante su tono de reproche. "Él me lo pidió... y aparentemente nos amaríamos..."

"Ahora mismo..."—Empezó a decir él con cuidado—"Me siento exactamente igual que antes, es decir, de la misma forma que me sentí en aquella escena, sin contar que puedo dominar mi cuerpo, se de lo que estoy hablando y puedo también controlar lo que digo. Nada ha cambiado para mi de ahora a cómo pensaba en aquel momento... me siento igual de perplejo, exasperado incluso... no puedo creerlo..."—En ese momento suspiró y pareció sonrojarse un poco antes de proseguir. —"¿Tu te sientes igual? Te veías serena y feliz, hablabas de él cómo si lo amaras, y antes también habías sentido que lo amabas... ¿ahora sientes eso? ¿Que lo amas?"

"No."—Contestó ella contundentemente, y sintiéndose ligeramente preocupada a la vez. —"Es distinto para mi porque aún no he experimentado nada de lo que he presenciado estas dos veces... tu, en cambio, presenciaste algo igual a la discusión que acabamos de tener, tenías dudas, no podías creer lo que había pasado, querías explicaciones... y no había nada que fuera distinto para ti, en tu vida personal; el cambio drástico estuvo en la mía..."

"Y todo esto está dirigido a ti."—Terminó él. —"Yo no tengo nada que ver, sólo vimos algo que nos involucraba a los dos y nos explicaba algo que ambos queríamos saber, qué continuamos siendo amigos a pesar de todo."

"Eso es lo extraño. Yo sé que aunque me casara con Theodore Nott tú no dejarías de quererme como amiga; en verdad me imaginaba que continuaríamos igual que ahora... pero este objeto nos mostró información de otro tipo, información que no habríamos podido obtener de otra forma. Ahora sé que Malfoy y yo nos enamoraríamos y además nos casaríamos, sé que me enamoré de él porque me demostró algo que me hizo quererlo, y al conocerlo mejor me di cuenta de que lo amaba—aunque no sé exactamente por qué—son respuestas a varias preguntas que me he hecho. Pero tu no podías estar pensando en eso cuando tocaste la fotografía..."

"No, tan sólo quería saber cómo sería nuestro futuro."

"Y no sería muy distinto de lo que es ahora."

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos minutos, pensando detenidamente en cosas similares, en qué era aquella fotografía en realidad, en qué podría mostrar.

"Sabes, creo que esta fotografía la hiciste tu, cualquiera sea la magia que tenga... debe ser una creación tuya."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque muestra todo lo que quieres ver. Te da respuestas, eventualmente podría darte toda la información que necesitas para... para lo que sea que quieras hacer."

"Dices que... básicamente le daría propiedades mágicas a esta fotografía para que enviara a mi hijo al pasado y me mostrara cómo sería mi futuro. ¿Pero para qué?"

"¿Quizás para advertirte algo?"

"Si quisiera advertirme algo a mi misma me escribiría una nota."—Contestó ella simplemente, le parecía ridícula la sola idea de enviarse algo al pasado, sobre todo a su hijo... un hijo que no la conoció desde siempre. Lo pensó más detenidamente y agregó: --"Si pudieras advertirte algo en el pasado, Harry, ¿harías algo así? ¿Enviar a alguien para que te advirtiera, por ejemplo, que no debías participar en el torneo de los tres magos en cuarto año?"

"Se a qué te refieres... muchas vidas se habrían salvado de haber tomado mejores decisiones, como dejar que Sirius matara a colagusano en el momento que lo descubrimos."

"Pero no estás buscando la forma de cambiar el pasado para mejorar tu presente, porque más allá de todo lo que sucedió, aceptas tu vida tal y como está ahora."

Harry se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "Acepto mi vida, estoy contento con mi vida, pero más allá de eso no me molestaría viajar al pasado y matar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convirtiera en Lord Voldermort. Antes de que pudiera acabar con tantas vidas... antes de que matara a mis padres. Y estoy seguro de que miles de personas ya lo habrían hecho de existir algún método de viajar al pasado, pero... ni siquiera se sabe si el pasado se puede cambiar."

"Una vez cambiamos el pasado, tu y yo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, aunque fue algo bastante insignificante en comparación con lo que sería matar a un joven Tom Riddle. Cambiamos una posibilidad que salvó la vida de dos seres, mientras que con Voldermort cayeron miles... A lo que voy, Hermione, es que si hubiera una forma de mejorar el presente, de cambiar las cosas a nuestro favor, antes que mandar a tu hijo al pasado para quien sabe qué, ¿no habrías preferido viajar unos 50 años atrás y encargarte de un problema mucho mayor?"

Era un tema controvertido e impredecible; se sentía algo egoísta al pensar que como todo en su vida estaba bien ella no tenía pensado cambiar nada, y nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza investigar para hacer algo así. A su vez, tampoco creía que fuera posible hacer algo así, ni siquiera con la magia que había empleado Sebastian para viajar.

"Ninguno de nosotros podría viajar 50 años en el pasado y matar a alguien, Harry, porque no existiríamos... y al no existir realmente, no podríamos afectar el pasado de una forma drástica. Podríamos comunicarnos, podríamos incluso influenciar a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo por nosotros... pero al no existir en aquel tiempo, no podríamos tener una influencia tan directa. Básicamente porque tendríamos que haber nacido y experimentado todo lo que experimentamos para querer ir al pasado y cambiar nuestro presente; no podríamos viajar al pasado y matar a alguien en aquella era si nunca sucedió lo que nos habría llevado décadas más tarde a viajar en el tiempo."

Harry pareció sentirse incómodo con la situación, mostrándose más vacilante de lo normal al hablar. "¿En qué nos deja eso? Yo ya no entiendo nada."

"Si nos basamos en mi lógica, todo lo que está sucediendo ahora no afectaría nuestro destino, suponiendo que haya uno. No estoy completamente segura de lo que te voy a decir ahora, es sólo una deducción que apenas comprendo yo, pero, con respecto a mi hijo, no sé cómo ha viajado en el tiempo, pero yo no pude haberlo enviado, dudo mucho que Draco hubiese podido hacerlo, ni nadie. Lo que fuera que haya sucedido no fue voluntad de nadie, excepto quizás de mi mismo pequeño."

"Sigo sin entender, pero puedes continuar."

"Viajó, pero no se enteró de haberlo hecho, así que difícilmente haya sido por voluntad propia, seguramente fue más bien una casualidad... quizás el resultado de una magia antigua depositada en esta fotografía que sólo él, de alguna forma, por algún motivo, pudo activar sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Y, por lo tanto, no tiene una misión. Y por más que tuviera una, no podría llevarla a cabo, simplemente por lo que te dije antes: no podemos afectar un pasado en el cual aún no existimos. Nosotros pudimos cambiar algunos hechos de nuestras vidas en tercer año, pero lo hicimos en un tiempo en el que ya existíamos, y siendo conscientes de ello, y con una magia distinta."

"Bien... entiendo un poco más que antes... pero... ¿a qué quieres llegar?"

"A que esto no es una advertencia, no es un impedimento, es sólo una casualidad... Puede que haya una razón mayor por la que haya viajado, pero no la descubriremos por él, sino por nosotros mismos gracias a la información que nos ha proporcionado esta fotografía; y él sólo hecho de saber de Sebastian y de cómo sería su vida en un futuro me hace querer cambiar algo... aunque no sé qué es lo que tengo que cambiar aún. Así que básicamente debe estar aquí para que algo cambie, aunque él no lo sepa. Y eso también me lleva a deducir que mientras esté aquí, continuará existiendo la posibilidad de que su futuro cambie para mejor, y cuando así sea, desaparecerá porque nunca habrá existido una razón para la que viajara, ¿entiendes? Si algo cambia para mejor antes de su fecha de concepción, seguramente desaparecerá de nuestras vidas y ni siquiera recordaremos que nos visitó, porque jamás existirá razón para que nos visite."

"A excepción que la vida sea un ciclo interminable, algo que se repite a sí mismo una y otra vez..."

"Y a excepción que sea de otra dimensión, Harry, lo se."—Dijo ella, algo exasperada por la interrupción de su gran conclusión. —"Pero si continuamos con la idea de que su existencia es absolutamente posible, de que Draco y yo nos enamoraremos perdidamente el uno del otro—por más que no suceda de la forma que hemos averiguado—y que tendremos a Sebastian..."

"...y que tu desaparecerás de su vida y Draco se convertirá en un malviviente..."

Ella decidió ignorar aquello último y continuar con lo que estaba pensando. —"Entonces me imagino que su aparición tiene un propósito, aunque sea sólo por casualidad. Quizás justamente el propósito es que yo pueda estar en su vida, evitar algo terrible... lo dije en esta última escena que presenciamos, Harry, que había un peligro... sentí miedo por un momento, pero no quise pensar en eso porque tenía esperanza. Quizás esto nos demuestre que realmente no existe el destino y que podemos cambiar el futuro que se nos ha presentado."

Harry suspiró y luego bostezó en un intento de relajarse. "Todo esto me ha mareado más que presenciar nuestra charla del futuro. Pero volvemos a lo de antes... nosotros podríamos cambiar muchas otras cosas, salvar muchas vidas con una sola acción viajando al pasado, a un pasado en el que ya existimos... ¿Qué sentido tendría que viajara un niño al pasado si no puede cambiar nada?"

"A ver... te lo resumiré de otra forma. Nosotros podríamos viajar 50 o más años en el pasado, pero no podríamos ejercer acciones directas sobre nadie, si cambiar ligeramente el rumbo de algunas cosas—esa es mi deducción. Pero sólo podríamos hacer cosas que no impidan que el futuro cambie de tal forma que no llegaríamos existir, porque en tal caso jamás habríamos podido viajar al pasado. Si llevamos el mismo caso a Sebastian, él no ha hecho nada que impida su futura existencia. El hecho de que esté aquí tan sólo puede significar que aún puede ser concebido, que aún existe la posibilidad de que nazca; cuando esa posibilidad deje de existir, él desaparecerá y nosotros jamás podremos recordarlo, por lo mismo que te expliqué antes."

"Y tu deducción es que quedarás embarazada de Malfoy en unos... ¿dos meses y medio?"

"Eso espero."—Contestó ella sin pensarlo dos veces, y consecuentemente sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¿Y luego qué?" Preguntó él, apenas pudiendo creer las palabras que salían de su propia boca.

"Luego tendré que encontrar la forma de continuar en su vida... deberá haber algo que pueda permitirme estar en su vida, o al menos cambiar su futuro para mejor, aunque yo no esté en él. De seguro cuando lo averigüe él desaparecerá...—"Dijo aquello con algo de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada al haber resuelto un pequeño dilema, le reconfortaba creer que podría tenerlo más allá de todo. —"Y todo estará bien."

Harry cerró los ojos, tiró su cabeza para atrás y suspiró. "Aún no puedo creer que Malfoy y tu terminaréis juntos."

'_Yo si.'—_Fue lo último que pensó ella antes de que Harry se quedara dormido en el sofá, aunque no sabía con exactitud la razón.

Ella se quedó un rato observando su teléfono móvil, preguntándose si no debía llamarlo para saber cómo estaba... le costaba aún saber que lo perdería, por más que le reconfortara la idea de que de todos modos lo tendría... era algo muy extraño y confuso a pensar, pero en aquel momento quiso concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos: un niño de 7 años que la necesitaba, y ya lo estaba extrañando, aunque lo había dejado con sus abuelos hacía apenas un par de horas. Eventualmente el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormida acurrucada al lado de Harry.

Pero aquella prolongada siesta no le implicó ningún descanso, ya que sus sueños eran pesadillas, en las cuales Sebastian desaparecía y ella no quedaba embarazada, otra en la que sí quedaba embarazada pero tenía un aborto espontáneo, otra en la que Malfoy se casaba con Astoria y jamás volvía a verlo... en sus sueños estaba viendo todos sus miedos, todas las otras posibilidades que había contemplado y que, desgraciadamente para ella, eran posibles.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada a su apartamento abriéndose la despertó, y al abrir los ojos vio la pequeña figura de su hijo de siete años en frente suyo, observándola con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Sebastian... ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella apartándose de la comodidad del cuerpo de su amigo para asegurarse de que no seguía soñando. Al mismo tiempo, Harry se despertaba y bostezaba.

El niño se mostró algo inseguro al contestarle, ya que había alguien en su casa que no conocía y le parecía extraña la situación. "Papá me trajo." Entonces él señaló a la puerta, dónde Draco Malfoy estaba parado con una mirada que le daría miedo a cualquiera, pero no a ella.

Hermione se levantó para saludarlo, pero él enseguida cerró la puerta y así desapareció. Sin comprender qué sucedía, Hermione volvió a preguntarse si no estaba soñando.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó mirando su reloj. "Oh, por Merlín... Sebastian..."

"Me dijiste que volverías." Dijo él con cautela, mirándola con unos distinguidos ojos de reproche, muy similares a los que ella pondría, y de paso mirando de reojo a Harry cada tanto.

"Lo siento tanto, ¡me quedé dormida!" Ella se arrodilló para encararlo y se esforzó por hacerlo sentirse mejor.

"¿Y quién es él?" Preguntó ignorando las disculpas de su madre, y mirando con mala cara a Harry. Desde el primer momento que lo había visto le había caído mal.

"Harry Potter." Contestó Harry, que lo miraba con cautela y sorpresa a su vez, ya que le parecía increíble ver a un pequeño calco de Draco Malfoy.

"Es mi amigo, tesoro."—Le explicó ella con algo de preocupación, viendo que el temperamento del niño se estaba asemejando al de su padre. —"¿Nunca habías oído hablar de él? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Quién derrotó a Lord Voldermort?"

"No."—Contestó el niño escuetamente, y luego agregó: "Es muy tarde y debo hacer mis tareas, mamá." Dijo dirigiéndose a ella con un tono que demostraba que estaba bastante enfadado, parecía que había más que quería decir, pero algo se lo impedía.

Tanto a Harry como a Hermione les sorprendió no sólo la actitud del niño sino el hecho de que no conociera a Harry Potter, era algo que les daba qué pensar de los Malfoy en el futuro.

"Si, es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Un gusto conocerte, Sebastian."

"Adiós." Fue lo único que le respondió él mientras se dirigía al lugar dónde estaban sus cosas de la escuela, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

"Lo siento, Harry, él no suele ser así, no sé que le pasa... quizás no fue una buena idea dejarlo sólo con los Malfoy..." Le dijo ella en un susurro mientras lo despedía en la puerta.

Harry sólo le sonrió mientras observaba discretamente al niño que hacía sus deberes mirándolos de reojo.

"Creo que se llaman celos, Hermione." Entonces él le guiñó el ojo y se marchó.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Hermione fue a sentarse al lado de su hijo y se quedó observándolo un rato mientras escribía detenidamente las respuestas a los deberes que debía presentar al día siguiente.

"¿Cómo pasaste la tarde con tus abuelos?"

"Bien." Fue todo lo que contestó él.

No parecía dispuesto a decir mucho más, pero viendo que había vuelto con Draco, de seguro tenía mucho más que contar.

"Te trajo tu padre... ¿pasaste la tarde con él también? ¿Hizo algo que te molestara?"

"Si, fue extraño, se portó bien conmigo."—Le dijo él, su enojo decreciendo mientras recordaba los eventos de aquella tarde. —"Como no llegaste antes de la hora de la cena, cené con mis abuelos y papá no se enojó cuando me senté en su lugar... e incluso cenó con nosotros."

"Entonces pasaste una buena tarde."

"Y parte de la noche." Agregó él con su tono de reproche.

"Lo siento, tesoro... no era mi intención no ir a buscarte a tiempo, pero lo pasaste bien igual, ¿no?"

"Si." Aunque su respuesta era afirmativa, no se le quitaba el gesto de enojo del rostro.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?"

El niño lo pensó detenidamente y para contestar bajó su lápiz y volteó el rostro para mirar a su madre a los ojos con un grado de seriedad que por poco no parecía un adulto.

"Podemos ir al museo de Londres mañana."

Hermione le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, alegre de que algo tan simple solucionara todo. "Bien, iremos."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Es normal sentir confusión, hasta yo estoy confundida con los debates y conclusiones de Hermione xD ¿Pero tienen algún sentido? Yo creo que si, pero he escrito tanto que ya ni estoy segura, así que por favor, decidme si encontráis alguna inconsistencia, porque quiero--más que nada--que todo el tema del viaje en el tiempo llegue a tener sentido y mi explicación lógica tenga lógica.

Bueno, muchas gracias por dejar reviews! El anterior ha recibido un montón y eso me alegra y me motiva a continuar escribiendo. No actualicé antes porque estaba concentrada terminando el C29 de mi otra historia, que aún no me gusta y seguramente vuelta a escribir. Además he estado actualizando la versión en español de aquella otra. Y creo que no he respondido a ningún review esta vez, ¡lo siento mucho! (sobre todo si había algo importante qué debía responder (y podía responder), quizás lo mejor sea que me pongan "POR FAVOR RESPONDER" para la próxima xD así me acuerdo de que tengo que hacerlo. Lo que si, recuerdo un review de una lectora que me preguntaba cómo pronunciar el nombre de Sebastian, ya que yo no lo escribo con tilde, y no me acuerdo si lo respondí (lo siento mucho si no lo hice, tuve la intención de hacerlo, eso seguro). Así que aprovecho para comentarles a todas: podéis pronunciarlo como queráis, al escribir en español yo lo pronuncio con acento (sobre todo porque tengo dos primos que se llaman así), pero al pensar en inglés lo pronuncio sin acento, porque queda mejor así; así que básicamente sería en un idioma con, en el otro sin.

Puede ser que me tarde en actualizar (a excepción que escriba el próximo capítulo mañana, lo cual veo dificil) porque me voy de vacaciones por una semana y no estaré escribiendo desde la computadora del hotel. Así que estáis avisadas, pero os he dejado un largo capítulo para disfrutar, lleno de díalogo, pistas, cosas que parecen respuestas y no lo son, y otras que si lo son; y alguna que otra cosa que luego tendrá efecto en próximos capítulos y cuando lo lean dirán "¡Pero cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes!"jaja

Saludos! Y recordad haced vuestra parte como lectoras y dejarme un review para motivarme si os gusta la historia. :)


	24. El Ritmo de una Vida

Aquel viernes, Sebastian se había levantado de mejor humor y Hermione pudo sacarle algo más de información respecto del día anterior.

"No me contaste qué hiciste con tus abuelos y tu padre ayer." Le comentó ella de modo que no parecía demasiado interesada, pero lo animaba a hablar a la vez.

"Tomamos el té de la tarde y papá nos acompañó; ahora se comporta bien, dice que ha dejado de beber. ¿Todas las personas son así?"—Inquirió Sebastian con curiosidad.

"¿Así cómo?"

"Así... que pueden cambiar tan rápido." Explicó con inseguridad, porque en verdad era algo que le costaba describir por lo extraño que le parecía.

"La vida es un cambio constante. Uno nunca puede saber lo que le espera con seguridad." Le contestó Hermione, decidiendo que aquella era la mejor respuesta que le podía dar en la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Yo nunca pensé que podría cambiar tanto. Incluso me dijo que quería ser mi amigo como dijiste tú, y jugamos al ajedrez y le gané y no se enfadó conmigo. Papá nunca había jugado conmigo antes."—Comentó el niño, recordando aquel evento con más interés que entusiasmo.

"Entonces no debe ser tan malo como pensabas, ¿no crees?"

"Me dijo que nunca me había odiado..." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no estuviera seguro de lo que decía. Con un poco más de certidumbre, agregó: "Creo que es por ti, mamá."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Inquirió Hermione con más curiosidad que antes.

"Todo ha cambiado desde que tu volviste."—Explicó el niño. —"Mi abuela me dijo que papá era feliz contigo, así que supongo que dejó de serlo cuando tu desapareciste; y ahora que te encontró otra vez ha cambiado y ya no bebe ni parece odiarme."

"Podría ser." Hermione replicó con algo de incertidumbre e interés, porque lo que decía Sebastian era muy razonable, pero ficticio a la vez; y además se estaban metiendo en un terreno que prefería no discutir con un niño de siete años.

"¿Pero si es feliz contigo por qué nunca estáis juntos?" Inquirió él con suma curiosidad; justo lo que ella no quería contestar.

"Porque... verás... es que... tu padre es... es un hombre muy ocupado." Le explicó Hermione con dificultad, vacilaba al hablar, pero por suerte el niño no se percató de ello.

"Pero puedes venir a vivir con nosotros en la mansión Malfoy, así todos seremos felices." Sebastian insistió, como si aquella fuera la solución a todo, como si él necesitara una solución a algo.

"Las cosas no son tan sencillas, tesoro."

"¿Papá no te hace feliz?"

"Hace mucho que no hemos... pasado tiempo juntos, así que no sabría decirte." Contestó Hermione con dificultad.

"Pero te hacía feliz." Volvió a insistir con el pasado, y Hermione no tenía otra opción que contestar de la mejor forma posible.

"Si, en una época."—Dijo ella mientras a su vez pensaba: _'en una época futura quizás...'_

"¿Y ya no quieres que te haga feliz?" En definitiva, Hermione había caído en su propia trampa, y así se encontró confesándose con su hijo de siete años.

"Si quiero... pero es complicado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque las relaciones humanas son complicadas, cariño."

"¿Pero por qué? Sólo tienes que ir y decirle que quieres volver a estar con él. ¿O ya no estás segura porque te borraron la memoria?"

"Algo así."

Para cuando lo llevó al colegio, Hermione se dio cuenta de que al final se habían invertido los roles, y fue su hijo el que consiguió la información que quería y no ella. Le habría gustado saber más de su día con los Malfoy, pero no pareció ser tan transcendente para él como se habría imaginado, por más que tuviera cuestionamientos profundos, el niño les buscaba la respuesta más conveniente, para su suerte.

Al despedirse de él, una profesora la saludó y le entregó un panfleto.

"¿Reunión de padres?"

"Si, señora Granger; es la costumbre de todos los años hacer un festival de teatro antes de finalizar el primer mes de clases. Pedimos la colaboración de los padres para darles más seguridad a los niños, es una forma de mejorar su autoestima y que tengan más confianza en sí mismos."—Explicó la mujer mayor, y luego, como si estuviera hablando de algo confidencial, agregó con algo de preocupación: "Me parece que le vendrá muy bien al pequeño Sebastian viendo que no tiene la fortuna de tener a su padre."

"¿Y él quiere participar en esto?" Preguntó ella perpleja, no había contemplado la idea de tener que involucrarse en aquel tipo de cosas.

"Todos los niños participan, hay obras de todos los años y de todas las casas. El festival de teatro dura una semana entera, a partir del último lunes del mes de Septiembre. Los niños de segundo grado tienen la presentación de su curso un jueves; empiezan a ensayar todos los días una semana antes del estreno de la obra. Cada casa por lo general presenta una obra relacionada con su tribu, hoy se lo anunciaremos a los niños y en la clase de teatro se repartirán los papeles."

"¿Qué debo hacer yo?" Hermione cuestionó con un característico gesto de resignación que la mujer que tenía en frente ignoró lisa y llanamente.

"Oh, eso se decide en la reunión de padres, tenemos un grupo de madres por cada año que dirige a los padres voluntarios, ellas se dedican a organizar los detalles de los que la escuela no se encarga, tales como la celebración después del festival y el arreglo de los vestuarios, la organización previa general. La primera reunión es el martes que viene."

"Bien, allí estaré." Dijo ella bastante insegura de si misma, no porque no quisiera incentivar a Sebastian a hacer algo tan... creativo, por así decirlo; sino porque jamás había participado en una reunión de padres, y no se imaginaba cómo podría salir eso. Sobretodo viendo que el resto de las madres que iban a dejar a sus hijos al colegio todas las mañanas tenían una tendencia a creer que Hermione no era la madre sino la hermana de Sebastian; más de una vez le habían dicho que era un encanto de hermana mayor, y el niño había intervenido oportunamente para decir que no era su hermana, sino su madre, y así Hermione pasaba de resultarles encantadora a tener la misma dignidad de una pordiosera.

Horas más tarde, en su trabajo, Harry apareció en su oficina para hacerle una visita.

"¿No tienes que trabajar?" Le preguntó ella apenas notó que su amigo se acomodaba en una silla en frente de su escritorio.

"Puedo tomarme un descanso de 10 minutos para verte."—Contestó él simplemente, sonriéndole abiertamente al ver su rostro antipático. Harry sabía que Hermione no podía llegar a comprender cómo era posible que él no quisiera quedarse todo el día en su oficina haciendo su trabajo, al igual que en Hogwarts no podía comprender su falta de responsabilidad a la hora de entregar ensayos. —"Y tu puedes tomarte 10 minutos para escucharme mientras continúas con tu papeleo."

"¿Qué necesitas, Harry?"—Preguntó ella simplemente, apenas mirándolo a la cara para hablarle por preferir concentrarse en los papeles que estaba analizando.

"Estaba pensando que podíamos pasar esta tarde juntos, hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos."

"¿Juntos? ¿Quiénes?"—Cuestionó Hermione con curiosidad, preguntándose qué se traía su amigo entre manos.

"Tu, yo, y tu hijo."

"Oh..."—Exclamó ella, sorprendida. —"Pensé que ibas a decir Ron, tu y yo."

"Ron..."—Empezó él con algo de dificultad, decidiendo cuidadosamente qué decir. —"No le he hablado de todo lo que me has contado, no ha estado en sus mejores días... y... tu sabes, tiene esperanzas aún. No me impresionaría que uno de estos días volviera a armarse de valor y..."

Hermione lo observó detenidamente por un momento mientras ponderaba sus palabras. Lo interrumpió, arqueando una ceja: "Está planeando algo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Preguntó Harry perplejo, algo más rápido de lo debido.

"Tu discurso, la forma en la que mueves las manos, cómo tratas de evitar mirarme a los ojos cada vez que mencionas su nombre...."

"No es nada malo, Hermione, incluso lo he hablado con él y está dispuesto a conocer a Sebastian."

"Y tu lo estás ayudando." Finalizó ella con un tono de reproche. —"¿Qué está planeando? ... Espera, no me digas, no quiero saberlo. Me parece que es mejor que no piense en él por un tiempo."

Harry hizo una breve pausa y suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar: "¿Así solucionaras esto, Hermione? Ten en cuenta que por más que en un futuro él y tú habríais terminado, no será por la razón por la que ahora quieres evitar verlo. Si realmente no vais a estar juntos en el futuro... tienes que al menos recuperar su amistad, tanto para tu beneficio como para el suyo."

"Lo se, pero ahora mismo no puedo enfrentarlo, Harry."—Explicó ella, agotada y resignada. —"¿Cómo le puedo decir que he elegido a Malfoy? ¿Qué en unos meses podríamos enamorarnos y casarnos? Y eso sin contar que Malfoy ni siquiera está dispuesto a mirarme a la cara..."—Hermione suspiró y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. —"Y lo peor es que él querrá intentar por todos los medios que me quede con él, que acepte su propuesta... y yo no quiero tener dudas."

"¿Tienes dudas?" Indagó Harry con curiosidad apenas escucho aquello.

"Lo amo, pero al mismo tiempo sé que dejaré de amarlo y sentiré algo mucho más fuerte por Malfoy... y más que nada quiero a Sebastian, así que debo dejar de amar a Ron... "Concluyó ella con inseguridad.

Harry suspiró y miró para otro lado, sintiéndose incómodo nuevamente, y Hermione se percató de ello.

"Te pongo en una mala posición, lo siento." Se disculpó ella.

"Sólo porque has elegido un rumbo en tu vida que destrozará a mi mejor amigo... pero será lo que te hará feliz, y él lo superará de un modo u otro, aunque le tome tiempo."

Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza, no por estar segura de ello, sino por quererlo así.

"En menos de dos semanas será tu cumpleaños, ¿qué harás al respecto? Todos los años nos reunimos..."

"Ni siquiera he pensado en eso."—Dijo ella tras un largo suspiro, y tiró su cabeza para atrás, quedando con la vista fija en el techo de su oficina. —"Quizás lo mejor sea no hacer nada este año. Ya tengo suficiente estrés con todo lo que está pasando."

"Los Weasley siempre..."

"Si, y no me veo ahora mismo en una fiesta "sorpresa". Ni siquiera creo que pueda ver a los padres de Ron a la cara. De seguro tan sólo pasaré el día con mis padres y Sebastian. Te invitaría pero me imagino que será mejor que Ron no se entere de eso."

"Entiendo."—Contestó él simplemente, sin demostrar decepción alguna. —"Pero aún saldremos hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Le prometí a Sebastian que lo llevaría al museo de Londres, no sé si le gustará mucho que nos acompañes. ¿Qué tal si vas el domingo con nosotros a almorzar en la casa de mis padres? Creo que le será más fácil conocerte estando rodeado de más gente."

"¿Ya tienes planes para mañana?"

"Debo dejarlo con los Malfoy los sábados, lo dejaré a la tarde temprano e iré a buscarlo a la noche para ir a la casa de mis padres y nos quedaremos allí directamente."

"Quien diría que un niño reforzaría tanto tus cualidades organizativas."—Harry sonrió y agregó: "Nos veremos el domingo entonces. Háblale bien al niño de mi así se acostumbra a verme."

Hermione le sonrió y él se fue; ella se quedó pensando que tan buen amigo era Harry, más allá de lo que tuviera entre manos, siempre quería lo mejor para ella; y ahora, por quien sabe qué, quería llevarse bien con su hijo. Aquello sólo le hizo preguntarse qué estaría pasando por la mente de Draco, qué habría pensado de Sebastian al conocerlo un poco el día anterior. Sebastian sólo había comentado lo extraño que le parecía que su padre actuara tan bien, pero no que se hayan hecho amigos ni nada por el estilo, lo cual era normal, ya que aquello no era algo que pudiera pasar de un día para el otro. Mañana lo dejaría nuevamente solo con los Malfoy; lo único que lamentaba era que ella no pudiera acercarse a él todavía. ¿Cómo le diría que acabarían casados? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Eran preguntas que empezaron a rondar por su cabeza desde que supo que podrían casarse, y lo felices que serían... se sentía particularmente ansiosa por decírselo a Malfoy, más allá de que pudiera tomárselo a mal.

Más tarde, en el museo de Londres, Sebastian estaba más entusiasmado por contarle a su madre sobre la obra de teatro que estaban preparando en la escuela que por ver los cadáveres petrificados de los dinosaurios otra vez.

"Vamos a representar la captura del lobo Fenris. A mi me dieron el papel de soldado vikingo, así que podré luchar contra el lobo."—Estaba tan entusiasmado contando aquello que prácticamente era él quien llevaba a Hermione por el museo en vez de al revés. —"Vamos a ver la parte de vikingos."

En la parte de antigüedades eslavas, Sebastian se maravilló observando las antiguas armas de sus nuevos héroes de la historia antigua.

"¿Me puedes comprar esa espada, mamá?" Le pidió él con sus ojos suplicantes.

"Lo que vemos en el museo no está a la venta, tesoro."—Le explicó ella conteniendo una carcajada.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque está para ser visto, es una exhibición, no una galería de compras."

El niño puso una cara de disgusto que igualaba a la que su padre solía usar en sus años en Hogwarts, pero aquello ya no impresionaba a Hermione, más bien le parecía adorable, aunque la situación pudiera resultar incómoda.

"Pero lo quiero, mamá." Explicó él de una forma bastante caprichosa, la cual se imaginó era producto de la crianza de los Malfoy, y probablemente era otra característica que compartía con Draco.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo robe?" Le preguntó ella de forma desafiante; no tenía pensado malcriarlo.

"Mis abuelos arreglarían lo que fuera necesario para comprarla." Contestó Sebastian simplemente, como si aquello fuera algo tan natural como el clima del día.

"No lo dudo."—Dijo ella en un suspiro, imaginándose a los niveles que podrían llegar los Malfoy para conseguir lo que querían. —"Pero este tipo de cosas sólo se compran entre museos, y más que nada se intercambian, donan o prestan. Son un patrimonio de la humanidad, los individuos no pueden comprarlos."

"Entonces podemos comprar el museo." Concluyó el niño sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, como la solución más lógica a su capricho.

Hermione pasó de sentirse ligeramente exasperada a tener que bajar el tono de su risa al escuchar la última declaración de su hijo. Sebastian no parecía comprender qué era tan gracioso, por parecerle su conclusión de lo más lógica, y la expresión de su rostro sólo hacía que Hermione riera más.

"Nos están mirando raro, mamá." Le dijo él en un susurro, esperando que se calmara.

"En serio, Granger, el niño parece más adulto que tu aquí."

La voz de Draco Malfoy casi la hace ahogarse con su propio aliento. Se dio vuelta repentinamente para verle la cara al susodicho, apenas pudiendo creer que estuviera allí. Draco estaba vestido con una larga túnica negra de mago, que para cualquier muggle parecía el traje de un una secta o quizás de un sacerdote luterano. Su rostro era serio, pero su voz sarcástica denotaba un tono bromista. Sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás su espalda, su cabello perfectamente peinado para atrás, y sus ojos observándola fijamente, como si tuviera que percatarse de que no iría a escapar. Y en aquél momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, ella se sintió atrapada, lo cual era irónico porque desde hacía días le había parecido que justamente las cosas serían al revés.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella una vez que pudo recuperar el habla, sin dejar su expresión de perplejidad de lado; verlo a él allí era para ella como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor que aquel hombre, como si sólo se pudiera concentrar en su figura.

"¿No puedo venir a admirar el antiguo arte muggle?" Dijo él desinteresadamente, con un leve gesto de arrogancia.

"No en circunstancias normales." Hermione contestó cautelosamente, y de repente recordó al niño que tenía a su lado; miró a Sebastian y se sorprendió al percatarse de que no se estaba escondiendo detrás suyo ni agarrando su mano con fuerza como sería su costumbre al ver a su padre; en vez estaba parado allí, en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando a Draco con más curiosidad e interés que temor.

Su padre simplemente se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada y luego bajó la mirada para observarlo detenidamente, con su habitual gesto de seriedad, pero sin intención alguna de infligirle temor al niño. "¿Te parece tienes la edad suficiente para usar una de esas?" Le preguntó refiriéndose a las espadas vikingas que se mostraban en la exhibición.

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo, aunque mostrándose cauteloso al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces te podría comprar una, siempre y cuando puedas levantarla tu solo."

"¿En serio?" Cuestionó el niño sin cambiar su actitud de sospecha.

"Malfoy, aunque pudieras comprar espadas milenarias aquí, no me parece que sea lo más adecuado para un niño de siete años." Se apresuró Hermione en intervenir una vez que pudo dejar su perplejidad de lado para volver a hablar con naturaleza.

"Yo ya tenía espadas a esa edad." Contestó Draco simplemente, dirigiendo entonces su mirada a Hermione.

"De madera." Replicó ella arqueando una ceja.

"¿Y tu cómo sabrías eso?" Draco preguntó con un tono arrogante y exasperado.

"La otra opción sería plástico, pero no creo que siquiera sepas qué es eso."

El hombre en ese momento se mordió el labio inferior y Hermione suprimió otra carcajada. Pasó un momento antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos.

"Yo quiero una espada de verdad, mamá." Sebastian intervino en aquel momento que le pareció más adecuado, tirando un poco de la falda de Hermione para llamar su atención, la cual prefería para sí.

"No se puede tener todo lo que se quiere en la vida, cariño." Le dijo ella simplemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza; su respuesta no conformó al niño, y Draco se percató de ello.

"Al menos no del bolsillo de tu madre." Le dijo Draco al niño, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara de furia y Sebastian volviera a observarlo de forma interesada.

"Malfoy…"—Empezó ella con una voz y mirada amenazante, pero fue interrumpida por el interpelado a tiempo.

"¿Por qué no vas a elegir una por allí?"—Le dijo, señalando un mostrador a unos pocos metros de donde estaban. —"Luego me dices cuál quieres y me encargaré de que la tengas."

Sebastian no vaciló ni un momento y fue corriendo hacia dónde su padre le había indicado. Y así, Hermione y Draco quedaron encarados el uno con el otro, prácticamente a solas a pesar de la cantidad de gente que tenía el museo.

"No le vas a dar una espada de verdad, mucho menos una de estas." Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a ella, y lo dijo entre dientes, intentando por todos los medios no hacer una escena allí.

"No, le daré una réplica de la que elija."—Explicó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —"Y cuando vea que no puede levantarla, se conformará con una de madera."

Hermione no sabía si suspirar aliviada al enterarse de que Malfoy no pensaba obtener por medios ilícitos una espada de más de mil años de antigüedad y regalársela a su hijo de siete años, o enfadarse por propiciar la violencia regalando ese tipo de objetos, por más que acabara con una de madera.

"Es sólo un niño, Malfoy, no quiero que juegue con espadas."

"¿Y con qué quieres que juegue?" Preguntó él de forma sarcástica e hizo una mueca—"¿Con muñecas?"

"Hay cientos de juegos didácticos que no implican violencia alguna."—Replicó ella con el mismo tono desafiante que usaba él.

Draco suspiró pero luego sonrió irónicamente y prosiguió con un tono bastante sereno: "Es un niño y va a un colegio de niños, Granger. Quieras o no, tus juegos didácticos serán reemplazados o—como mucho—irán de la mano con los juegos normales de los niños de su edad. ¿Acaso crees que en los recesos juega al ajedrez con sus compañeros de clase?"

"No, pero…"—Lo que iba a decir pronto fue tachado, por recordar lo que implicaba la presencia de aquel hombre allí. —"Sebastian me contó que ayer jugaste al ajedrez con él." Dijo ella con interés, indagándolo con la mirada.

Draco, ligeramente sorprendido por el nuevo rumbo de la conversación, se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada y habló con un tono de obviedad. —"Eso no quiere decir que su única forma de entretenimiento sea el ajedrez."

"No me refería a eso, Malfoy."—Dijo ella negando con la cabeza en exasperación. —"Tan sólo me sorprendió que hicieras algo tan maduro como pasar tiempo con tu hijo de esa forma."

Al escuchar aquello, Draco sí pareció ponerse algo más incómodo, e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Miró a Hermione bastante mal al contestarle: "Tengo que hacerlo."

"Por lo que él me describió no lo pasó nada mal, asumo por lo tanto que tú tampoco."—Hermione le comentó con una ligera sonrisa triunfante. —"Y hoy te apareces de la nada queriendo comprar al niño con regalos."

"Es mi deber."—Repitió él entre dientes. —"Mientras más pronto me gane su confianza…"

"¿Y cómo te enteraste de que vendríamos aquí? ¿Cómo supiste siquiera dónde y cómo encontrar un museo muggle?" Lo interrumpió ella con un acentuado interés en su voz.

Viendo que Sebastian volvía a toda velocidad hacía donde estaban ellos, Draco se limitó a sonreír arrogantemente y contestar con una mirada de suficiencia: "Dejaré que te atormentes pensando la respuesta a eso."

Hermione se mordió el labio, y pronto sintió una pequeña mano agarrándose de la suya. Miró abajo y allí estaba Sebastian a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

"¿Estás molesta, mamá?" Pregunto el niño con incertidumbre.

La interpelada pronto cambió su expresión para sonreírle y negar con la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no."

Aliviado por la respuesta, enseguida pasó al tema que consideraba más relevante: "¿Vamos a ver mi espada? Ya la he elegido."

"Por supuesto."—Fue Draco quien respondió, tomando el liderazgo y dirigiéndose automáticamente y con total serenidad al exhibidor en el cual el niño había estado poco antes.

Hermione fue casi literalmente llevada por el niño, quien tiraba de su mano en un intento de llevarla consigo. Seguía sin gustarle la idea de que su hijo jugara con espadas, incluso si iba a acabar usando una de madera—porque, tal y como había dicho Draco, no iba a ser posible que pudiera siquiera sostener una de verdad—pero decidió calmarse y analizar la situación: a sólo centímetros de distancia estaban Sebastian y su padre, él primero mostrándole la espada que más le gustaba al segundo; y el interpelado comentando la buena elección que había hecho, entablando una conversación amable y ficticia con un niño de siete años, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

El hombre fingía interesarse por el niño, ella lo notaba. Tenía una gran capacidad de actuación, y se podía dar cuenta de eso simplemente porque jamás lo había visto actuar así con un niño, mostrándose tan amigable, tan generoso. Era tal y como había dicho ella antes, tan sólo quería comprarlo, ganárselo por medio de regalos y sonrisas falsas… se parecía a Lucius Malfoy.

Aquella escena que debería haberle dado esperanzas, en vez la hizo sentirse mal, porque empezó a pensar que eso era todo lo que podría conseguir de Draco Malfoy: una mera actuación por conveniencia. Él mismo lo había dicho, era su deber, y Hermione lentamente empezaba a creérselo.

Realmente lo sentía por Sebastian, porque al niño le haría tan bien tener a un padre; un verdadero padre, alguien a quien no le tuviera un temor reverencial. Alguien que actuara como Draco, pero por quererlo así, no por un presunto deber, no por querer impresionar a su novia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Me tardé un montón en escribir este capítulo, fuí haciéndolo por partes de tanto en tanto, y la verdad no quedé conforme con él; pero lo empecé hace tanto que ya ni recuerdo qué era exáctamente lo que quería escribir. He dejado un poco abandonada esta historia por los estudios, pero espero que la próxima semana se normalice un poco mi situación y me vuelva la inspiración para escribir.

Mil gracias a todas las que dejan reviews; ¿qué os gustaría leer en el próximo capítulo? así de paso me dais ideas xD


	25. Un Desencuentro de Sentimientos

El sábado Draco observó cautelosamente desde el pequeño espacio que dejaba una puerta entreabierta cómo Hermione Granger aparecía en la chimenea y dejaba a su hijo en la mansión Malfoy.

Su madre la recibió con una sonrisa fingida y la invitó a quedarse sabiendo que diría que no, y ella se fue sabiendo que preferían que no se quedara. Draco pensaba aparecer una vez que ella se hubiera ido, era mejor que se vieran lo menos posible, sobretodo en frente de sus padres, pero la conversación del niño con su aparente abuela lo obligó a quedarse justo donde estaba.

"¿Tu sabes por qué las personas cambian, abuela?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Narcissa con prudencia.

"Mamá me dijo que el cambio era parte de la vida, pero no lo entiendo. No quiero que crea que no entiendo todo lo que me dice."—Le dijo él en modo confidente.

"Oh, quizás ella misma no pueda darte todas las explicaciones, tesoro." Comentó ella, con la intención de cambiar el tema hacia otra dirección. —"No tiene todas las respuestas."

"¿Tu si me dirás por qué las personas cambian, abuela?"

Si Narcissa se sintió incómoda por la pregunta, no lo demostró. En toda su experiencia en distintos ámbitos y sabiendo que el niño no dudaría de lo que ella le dijera, se mostró segura y confiada—como de costumbre—al hablar.

"Por supuesto; es muy sencillo en realidad—aunque a tu madre le cueste explicarlo. Una persona cambia por el simple hecho de crecer y madurar, así como también porque se produzca algo muy significativo en su vida."

Sebastian consideró las palabras de su abuela por un momento, y luego, algo dubitativo, preguntó: "¿Cuánto tiempo tardan las personas en madurar?"

"Es un proceso que dura toda la vida, pequeño."

El niño asintió con la cabeza, pero aún se veía que tenía algo más profundo en mente para preguntar.

"¿Crees que papá haya cambiado porque encontró a mamá? ¿Eso fue lo significativo que lo hizo dejar de odiarme?"

Otra vez el niño se refería a él como si fuera el malo de la película, y aquello hacía hervir la sangre de Draco. No era justo desde ningún punto de vista, él jamás había odiado al niño; y además se lo había dicho, ¿por qué no podía creerle y seguir con su vida? ¿Por qué tenía que complicar las cosas haciendo tantas preguntas? ¿Y por qué tenía que meter a Granger en el asunto? En definitiva, para Draco, Sebastian se parecía demasiado a su madre en su apetito por el conocimiento; en la parte molesta.

"No, por supuesto que no."—Le aseguró Narcissa, queriendo reír ante la ridiculez de la idea, pero encontrándolo imposible. —"Tu padre cambió por voluntad propia, por querer mejorar. Y recuerda que nunca te ha odiado."

"Pero si antes era bueno con mamá y después cuando desapareció dejó de serlo y ahora que la encontró otra vez quiere volver a ser bueno conmigo…"

"No es más que una casualidad del destino, tesoro. No te debes hacer tanto problema por ello. Lo que importa ahora es que él quiere llevarse bien contigo."

Draco notó que aquella debía ser una explicación típica para aquel niño, porque a su edad también lo había sido para él. La diferencia entre uno y otro se notaba en que su aparente hijo no se mostraba conforme con la respuesta que se le daba, mientras que Draco simplemente aceptaba el consejo de su madre y se iba a jugar sin pensar demasiado mucho más en el problema a cuestión.

Pero Sebastian, más allá de que su abuela no hubiera respondido como él hubiese querido a sus cuestionamientos, entendió que era momento de dejar el tema y pasar a otra cosa.

"¿Crees que me de una espada de verdad?"

"¿Una espada?"—Preguntó Narcissa sorprendida, y Draco se estremeció ante lo que aquella criatura podía revelar con toda la naturalidad que su inocente mente podía poseer. —"¿Por qué crees que te dará una espada?"

"Porque ayer cuando nos vimos en el museo me dijo que me conseguiría una de esas espadas vikingas que vimos."

Y así, la simple explicación evasiva que le había dado a su madre sobre por qué se le ocurrió conseguirle un par de espadas al niño se hizo pedazos.

"¿Ayer? ¿En el museo'" Si antes Narcissa había estado simplemente sorprendida, ahora estaba incrédula. —"¿Tu padre fue a verte ayer?"

"Si, y me dijo que me daría una espada. A mí también me pareció raro, ¿pero por qué a ti también?"

Draco pensó en decirle al niño que no dijera nada de eso; pero no lo hizo por dos sencillas razones: una porque no podía confiar en él, parecía rendirle mucho más respeto y confianza a sus padres que a cualquier otra persona en la tierra; y otra porque el hecho de tener que mantener en secreto algo tan simple como una visita imprevista podía hacer crecer sus sospechas y subsecuentes preguntas molestas.

Otra opción para salirse del problema en el que se había metido solo habría sido decirle a su madre lo que haría, pero no creía que pudiera salir nada bueno de que su madre pudiera tener la mínima sospecha de que su hijo estaba dispuesto a ver a Hermione Granger por voluntad propia… y aunque Draco tuviera una buena coartada, su madre era una mujer, y lo conocía mejor que nadie, así que de seguro tendría la sospecha en mente.

"No me parece raro que haya ido a verte."—Explicó ella, recomponiendo su habitual serenidad y confianza en sí misma. —"Lo que me parece raro que no me haya comentado nada al respecto."—Terminó diciendo en un tono muy particular, un tono por el cual Draco—que sólo podía verle la espalda—pudo deducir fácilmente y con toda seguridad que estaba en problemas.

"Pero si él siempre dice que es un adulto y no tiene que responderle a nadie sobre nada." Comentó Sebastian con toda su inocencia.

Al escuchar eso, Draco se pudo imaginar cómo su madre debía estar mordiéndose la lengua, intentando contener la creciente furia que de seguro sentía en su interior. Lo que Sebastian estaba diciendo era algo que aún no se había dado en el presente: Draco nunca desafiaba a sus padres, y por sobretodo jamás hacia gesto alguno que pudiera molestar a su madre, tal como oponerse a algo que quisiera, contrariarla… ni siquiera se le había cruzado la idea por la cabeza. Y aunque el niño se estuviera refiriendo a una versión de él al menos 8 años mayor, actualmente Draco tenía 24 años, y en realidad estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. Su madre, sin embargo, jamás se vería contenta con esa idea. Sobretodo si ello implicaba la puesta en peligro de su matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass.

"¿Y a ti eso te parece bien?" Le preguntó Narcissa a Sebastian en forma de reproche.

"No, abuela." Contestó él rápidamente, y enseguida decidió que sería mejor pasar a otra cosa. —"¿Vamos a ver al abuelo?"

Otro punto que le molestaba a Draco era que el niño sintiera tanta predisposición por su Lucius Malfoy. Eso sí que tenía poco sentido; Draco quería a su padre, pero lo conocía y sabía que toda sonrisa amistosa que le mostrara a aquel niño no era más que un gesto fingido por una pura conveniencia. ¿Cómo sería posible que en un futuro su padre pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente como para forjar una buena relación con un nieto de ese tipo? ¿Por qué no podía preferirlo a él?

Al pensarlo detenidamente Draco se dio cuenta de algo nuevo que lo estremeció: de repente sintió que debía proteger a aquel niño, era un sentimiento absolutamente extraño, pero sintió como si fuera su deber llevarlo lejos y dejarlo en mejores manos. En manos que no querrían usarlo como una herramienta, tal y como estaban haciendo sus padres con toda aquella actuación de abuelos cariñosos. Por qué sentía eso, estaba más allá de su comprensión; no tenía mucho sentido, en verdad no le hacía ningún daño al niño que lo usaran sin que se enterara, incluso parecía hacerle bien… pero aún así Draco no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal. Y no era sólo la mirada penetrante de su madre cuando abrió por completo la puerta y lo vio a la cara con ojos acusadores.

Al mirarla a la cara sintió como un par de gotas de sudor le caían por la espalda; de verdad que estaba en problemas. Y su rostro aterrado como el de un niño sólo se compuso cuando ella le preguntó con una voz peligrosamente dulce si no iba a saludar a su hijo.

"Si, buenos días, Sebastian." Se precipitó Draco en decir, con una peculiar dificultad para recomponerse y mostrarse serio y despreocupado como de costumbre.

"Buenas tardes."—Respondió él con algo de incertidumbre al hablar y, con mucho cuidado, agregó: "Ya es de tarde."

"Por supuesto."—Replicó Draco al darse cuenta de su leve error, y queriendo a su vez aprovechar la escusa para dejar de ver a su madre a la cara. —"Sólo estaba probando si sabías la hora."

Sebastian se quedó mirándolo con preocupación, leves señales de temor en sus ojos; despacio buscó la mano de su abuela y trató de ocultarse detrás de sus piernas.

Draco arqueó una ceja ante la actitud del niño. Narcissa suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces allí?"—Le preguntó ella con fingida consternación en su voz. —"¿Qué sucede?"

Sólo cuando Narcissa se inclinó para que Sebastian pudiera decirle algo al oído, el niño habló.

"No, no, para nada. Tu padre no ha estado bebiendo, lo he estado vigilando todo el día."—Le dijo al niño serenamente; luego se incorporó para dirigirse a Draco y le habló en un susurro en forma de reproche: —"Y tu quita esa cara, ¿acaso te extraña que el niño se asuste viéndote así?"

Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar de lado su enfado—enfado debido a la reacción del niño y subsecuente conclusión de que había bebido como si fuera un ebrio consuetudinario—y mostrarse lo más afable posible.

"¿Cómo piensas ver tu nueva espada si te quedas allí?"—Preguntó Draco con una amable voz, en un intento por demostrarle al niño que todo estaba bien.

Sebastian lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de escepticismo y esperanza. Habló con un hilito de voz: "¿Me compraste mi espada?"

Draco notó algo en aquel momento, en aquellas palabras y aquella mirada, algo que demostraba que el niño sin duda algún era un Malfoy: tenía la misma actitud posesiva que él, o que él había tenido al menos cuando era un niño y quería que sus padres le compraran juguetes.

"Si, ven a verla."

Los tres se dirigieron a la siguiente sala dónde Draco había dejado la espada en cuestión. Era una réplica idéntica de la que habían visto en el museo el día anterior, con la funda puesta. Sebastian se ilusionó tanto al verla que se desprendió de la mano de su abuela y corrió hacia donde estaba el objeto en cuestión. La observó detenidamente, y no dudó en tomar el mango.

Al hacerlo, sin embargo, su actitud cambió de incredulidad a enfado. "No se mueve."—Se quejó y miró a ambos adultos con un rostro demacrado por aquel sentimiento.

Draco entonces se acercó intentando disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción por cómo iba su propio plan. Sebastian se alejó unos pocos pasos para permitirle a él tomar la espada, lo cual hizo sin expresa dificultad.

"Por supuesto que no; es para adultos. Tendrás que esperar a ser mayor para poder siquiera sostenerla."

"Pero…"—Empezó a quejarse Sebastian, sin saber si concordar con lo que decía su padre o enfadarse por su despiste, ya que no había considerado no tener la fuerza para levantar su propia espada. —"No es justo."

"¿No lo es?"—Intervino Narcissa. —"Las espadas de ese tipo no las pueden usar los niños; pero ya que tu padre ha tenido el buen gesto de regalártela, podrás verla aquí siempre que quieras."

"¡Pero yo quería una espada para jugar!"—Volvió a quejarse él.

Draco había anticipado algo así, razón por la cual le había comprado un par de espadas de madera mágicas para niños con las que no podía hacerse daño alguno. Lo que no había previsto era tener que lidiar con un berrinche. Unos 16 años atrás él mismo habría sido participe de aquella misma escena de haberse encontrado en tal situación, pero no por eso sabía como lidiar con un niño—por más que se pareciera en tantos sentidos a él—ahora.

"Para eso están las espadas para niños."—Le replicó Narcissa con una típica mirada desafiante. Sebastian no dudó ni un momento en quedarse callado una vez que la vio. Y Draco supuso que era su momento de intervenir, dándose cuenta a su vez de que en verdad no estaba preparado para ser padre. Sobretodo si el niño se parecía a él.

"Mira… creo que aquí tienes justo lo que necesitas."—Draco entonces le reveló un largo paquete envuelto en papel azul oscuro que estaba a pocos centímetros de la gran réplica de espada que le había conseguido.

Sebastian entonces dirigió la mirada adonde su padre le indicaba y observó el paquete con curiosidad y algo de escepticismo. Un momento más tarde giro su cabeza para cuestionar con la mirada a su abuela, y al ver que ella asentía con su cabeza se acercó para abrir el nuevo paquete.

El niño abría con mucho cuidado el paquete, quitando delicadamente el papel con tal de no romperlo. Draco supuso que eso debía haberlo sacado o de su madre o de su abuela, porque él no era así. Al darse cuenta de que pensó en su propia madre como la abuela del niño, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo; eso no estaba bien, sin duda no estaba bien.

"Espadas de madera."—Dijo de una forma casi aburrida cuando vio lo que contenía el paquete el niño. —"Ya tengo de estas, pero el abuelo siempre está muy ocupado para jugar conmigo."—Comentó desinteresadamente, y luego miró a Narcissa para preguntar: "¿Querrá jugar ahora?"

Nuevamente Draco sintió un resquicio de cólera recorriéndole el cuerpo; otra vez era lo mismo. El niño aún no se figuraba que podía jugar con él, aún prefería a su supuesto abuelo. Debía ser normal dadas las circunstancias en las que por lo visto se crío, pero a Draco no le gustaba nada. En realidad habría sido más normal que se hubiese sentido aliviado de que el niño prefiriera no tener contacto alguno con él, sería una responsabilidad menos; pero no podía creer que su padre pudiera ser preferible a él mismo. No es que su padre fuera malo… sino que no era correcto, no estaba bien que aquella criatura tuviera tan buen concepto de su abuelo cuando aquel abuelo no era precisamente quien creía él.

"No, tu abuelo está muy ocupado ahora, pero podrías jugar con tu padre."

A Sebastian no pareció gustarle la idea y apenas miró a Draco de reojo con cautela, luego otra vez a Narcissa como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando. "¿A la pelea?"—Preguntó con prudencia.

Parecía que el niño trataba de disimularlo, pero para Draco ya era demasiado obvio: tenía miedo; no podía confiar en él ni con espadas de juguete. Se sintió decepcionado, algo que pocas veces en su vida había sentido. ¿Cómo no había podido prever aquello? Su idea había sido que ambos jugaran algo típico de niños varones: una pelea con espadas, algo que le resultaría divertido, algo que lo ayudaría—junto con los regalos—a ganarse su confianza.

"Pensé que te interesaría más que jugar al ajedrez."—Le comentó Draco antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo. Sus ojos estaban vacíos de expresión, su voz carente de entusiasmo; era lo mejor que podía hacer en el momento. —"Son espadas mágicas, no tienen filo, pero brillan cuando se tocan y hacen ruido como si fueran espadas de metal al chocar la una con la otra."

Sebastian aún no se veía convencido. Draco suspiró y se inclinó a su lado para quedar a su altura. Lo miró a los ojos con toda la seguridad que podía juntar, y éste le devolvió una mirada prudente.

"No tengo intención alguna de hacerte daño." Le dijo, y esperó que aquel niño, por más que fuera un niño, se percatara de la verdad en sus palabras, en sus ojos, en su voz, en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba diciendo ni más ni menos que la verdad.

Luego de un momento que pareció durar horas, Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Esta bien."

Draco consideró entonces que el niño debía ser tan inteligente como su madre, y valiente a su vez. Tomó una espada de la caja y se la ofreció con apenas un leve gesto de duda; Draco la tomó sin cuidado, y luego Sebastian tomó la otra para si.

Fue una sensación extraña para Draco jugar con espadas con aquel niño, lo hizo sentirse como uno; lo hizo sentir que volvía a su niñez cuando jugaba con sus amigos en el parque, amigos que luego dejaron de serlo o que en realidad nunca fueron más que compañeros de juego. Y, para su sorpresa, se sintió feliz. Se dio cuenta de que hacía años que no disfrutaba de una tarde así, hacía años que no se metía en la mente de un niño y actuaba como tal; y hacía años que no dejaba de lado su compostura y se permitía reír con naturalidad.

Así como nunca había instruido al niño en como usar mejor una espada, se encontró aleccionando a Sebastian para que aprendiera mejores técnicas de combate; técnicas que él mismo había usado alguna vez cuando tenía esa misma edad. Pero en algún momento de su vida dejó de jugar, al menos de esa manera. Probablemente más que nada por su ingreso a Hogwarts; pero aquella tarde le hizo considerar que extrañaba ser un niño, sin preocupaciones, sin riesgos, sin compromisos… ser libre de ataduras, ingenuo y ciego ante lo que podía ser realmente el mundo.

Más extraño aún fue darse cuenta de que le gustaba escucharlo reír, verlo divirtiéndose; y no porque eso implicaba que se estaba ganando su confianza, sino porque aquella diversión era algo que aquel niño se merecía después de todo lo que había sufrido a manos de él. Por más que jamás lo haya hecho en realidad. Por alguna razón, Draco sintió entonces la necesidad de recompensarlo.

Y fue en eso en lo que se quedó pensando una vez que Sebastian ya se había ido. Draco no se molestó en ver a Hermione cuando fue a buscarlo, se despidió de él una vez que supo que ella había llegado; no pensaba echarle leña al fuego, por más que quisiera verla.

En vez, prefirió quedarse pensando en qué y cuantas cosas le debía regalar al niño para compensarlo, ya que ese era su sentimiento predominante en el momento: compensarlo, resarcirlo, si es que aquello era posible. Era ridículo, pero se sentía culpable por algo que jamás había hecho.

Cuando su madre fue a encararlo por lo que había averiguado horas más temprano, Draco ya había olvidado todo el temor que había sentido en un principio al prever aquello, ya ni siquiera podía sentirse intimidado por su madre por más que ella lo mirara de una forma acusadora y su habitual tono de voz armonioso fuera un fuerte y agresivo tono de reproche.

"¿Qué estabas pensando Draco? ¡Tienes suerte de que tu padre no se haya enterado de esto! ¿Cómo pudiste ir a nuestras espaldas y hacer eso? ¿Tienes idea del peligro que implica que hagas algo así?"

"¿_Peligro_?" Preguntó él desinteresadamente, fue en realidad la única palabra de todo el discurso de su madre que le llamó la atención, todo lo anterior ya lo había previsto sin necesidad de escucharlo de su boca.

"¡Si! Sabes muy bien que si hay algo que no debes hacer es tener contacto con aquella mujer. Te lo hemos indicado específicamente, Draco; no podemos tomar riesgos." Su madre estaba hiperventilando al decir aquello, la sola idea le parecía terrible, humillante incluso; y Draco sabía qué era lo que debía hacer: quedarse callado y esperar a que su madre terminara su discurso y se calmara, luego admitir que había sido muy poco cuidadoso de su parte hacer algo así y que no tenía pensando defraudarlos. Pero eso no era lo que quería hacer, y tras haber pasado la tarde que había pasado… no podía pensar en otra cosa.

"¿Cuál es el riesgo? ¿Que me enamore de ella?" Al decir aquello su intención fue poner una cara de disgusto, reírse ante lo ridículo que debería ser eso, y asegurarle así a su madre que aquello jamás podría pasar. Pero su tono en vez le salió desinteresado, como si no estuviera allí realmente, como si la situación no le afectara, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. Lo peor de todo fue que no miró a su madre a los ojos al hablar, en vez observaba como se ponía el sol desde una ventana a lo lejos.

"Por supuesto que eso no sucederá."—Dijo Narcissa fulminándolo con la mirada. —"Pero si realmente existe una mínima posibilidad de que suceda…"

"Si ayer no me hubiese acercado para conseguir información sobre el niño, jamás habríamos pasado una tarde como la que pasamos hoy, madre. Yo diría que eso fue un gran avance en nuestra relación, justo lo que vosotros queréis."—Explicó Draco cuidadosamente, mostrándose desinteresado, sin mirar a su madre a la cara aún. —"Y sobre que yo me pueda enamorar de una sangre sucia… en verdad, madre, pensé que tendrías un mejor concepto sobre mi. Es tan imposible que a veces me veo forzado a creer que en verdad existen otras dimensiones."

Narcissa no era una mujer que pudiera ser engañada fácilmente, y mucho menos por su propio hijo. Él sabía eso muy bien, pero merecía la pena intentarlo. Su madre, sin embargo, no se quedó callada.

"No trates de jugar conmigo, Draco, porque sabes que perderás."—Le dijo ella de forma amenazante, de una forma que hacía años que no usaba con él, con una voz que no escuchaba desde que era un niño. —"Eres mi único hijo, y no sólo eso, sino que además eres el único heredero Malfoy. No serás, bajo ningún concepto, el último Malfoy de sangre pura. No echaras a perder el matrimonio perfecto, Seguirás el plan según lo que tu padre y yo dictemos, y bajo ningún concepto volverás a encontrarte con aquella mujer, ni a solas ni acompañado. ¿Comprendes?"

"Comprendo, madre."—Le contestó él, ahora mirándola a los ojos sin señal de temor alguno, sino más bien con algo de rencor.

Narcissa pareció sentirse más aliviada al escuchar aquello, y continuó: "No le diré nada de esto a tu padre; considéralo una advertencia. Si vuelves a hacer algo así, tendrás que responderle a él."

Una vez que ella se fue, Draco se sintió particularmente tentado de hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que su madre esperaba: ir y ver a Granger. Para qué no estaba seguro, el por qué tampoco, quizás el hecho de desafiar a la autoridad le resultaba más atractivo de lo normal, o quizás quería alguna vez ser él la autoridad, tomar las riendas de su propia vida y decidir por sí mismo. Su mismo hijo lo había dicho, citando a una versión mayor de él mismo: ya era un adulto y no tenía que responderle a nadie por sus actos. Análogamente, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Era su decisión casarse con Astoria Greengrass, no la de sus padres, él la había elegido como novia, él le había propuesto matrimonio—más por tradición e insistencia de sus padres que otra cosa, pero lo había hecho por voluntad propia al fin y al cabo—y él estaba en su legítimo derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, incluso si eso implicaba dejar a su prometida.

La idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza alguna que otra vez, más que nada en los últimos días; pero no tenía pensado hacerlo. Su madre, por más molesta que pudiera tornarse a veces, tenía razón: él era el último Malfoy y como tal tenía un deber. Un deber que pensaba cumplir… pero podía cumplirlo y ver a Granger al mismo tiempo, e incluso a Sebastian. En realidad podía hacer lo que quisiera, estaba casi seguro de ello. Después de todo no era que amara a Granger; no aún.

-----------------------------------------------

N/A: Esta vez también le puedo atribuir mi tardanza a , ya que la página no me dejó loguearme por dos o tres días (al menos desde que tuve listo este capítulo). ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿He logrado daros una buena muestra de la mente de Draco? El próximo capitulo aún no lo he escrito, pero es lo siguiente en mi lista (tan sólo debo recordar de qué iba a tratar xD).

Saludos y gracias a toda/os por dejar reviews!


	26. De Intentos e Incógnitas

Era una situación incómoda, podía verse a simple vista. Uno supondría que no tendría por qué suceder algo así, pero a nadie le pasaba desapercibida el aura de odio que emanaba Sebastian en la mesa, su mirada fija en Harry Potter, quien se sentaba al lado de su madre.

En realidad aquello sólo parecía evidente para Hermione y sus padres, porque Harry ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el ceño fruncido de aquel niño, y charlaba con los padres de Hermione animadamente como si fuera ajeno a toda la situación; mientras que los padres de ella se mostraban amables pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente nerviosos, mirando de reojo a Sebastian cada tanto.

La que más incómoda se veía en total era Hermione, que no sabía cómo proceder en aquella situación. ¿Por qué Sebastian se enfadaba tanto al ver a Harry? No tenía idea; ¿debería reprenderlo por comportarse de esa forma frente a su amigo? ¿Tenía acaso esa clase de autoridad? ¿Qué debía decirle? Aquello sólo le demostraba que era una madre primeriza; y eso mismo la hacía mirar cada tanto a su madre con desesperación en sus ojos, esperando en vano que ella pudiera darle algún consejo, decirle qué hacer.

Y tampoco sabía de dónde sacaba Harry la energía para verse tan vivaz y alegre. Parecía divertirle la situación más que otra cosa, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente. Ella sabía cuál era su intención, quería llevarse bien con Sebastian, pero el niño, por alguna razón, rechazaba sus intentos de acercamiento.

"¿Cuál es tu materia preferida del colegio, Sebastian?" Le preguntó Harry intentando iniciar algún tipo de conversación. Tenía una actitud muy abierta, una actitud que haría que cualquier niño respondiera con facilidad; pero no era el caso del hijo de Hermione.

Se notaba a simple vista que mantenía un conflicto consigo mismo al ser interpelado; por un lado no quería responder, por otro sabía que debía responder; pero necesitó un pequeño empujón para hacerlo, tal y como se le había enseñado que era correcto.

"Sebastian, ¿no sabes qué decir?" Le preguntó su abuela materna, mirándolo de una forma que obviamente lo motivaba a hablar.

"No."—Contestó él simplemente, mirando primero a su abuela resignado, luego a Harry con algo más de enfado. —"No lo sé, todas me gustan… menos las que no me gustan."

"¿Cuáles no te gustan?" Insistió Harry, sin intención alguna de acabar la conversación allí.

Sebastian lo cuestionó con la mirada, sin comprender por qué le importaba; Hermione no sabía si intervenir allí y disculparse con su amigo, decirle algo a Sebastian tal y cómo había hecho su madre, o quedarse callada y examinar la situación que tan nerviosa la ponía.

"Francés y matemáticas; me aburren porque me sé todo."

"A tu madre le encantaban las matemáticas cuando estaba en la escuela." Comentó el señor Granger. —"Y el Francés siempre se le dio bien, le ayudó mucho vacacionar en Francia cada verano."

"No cambió mucho en Hogwarts."—Siguió Harry, mirando con despreocupación a uno y a otro. Parecía que habían logrado captar algo del interés de Sebastian al mencionar a su madre. —"Aritmética y Runas tus favoritas, ¿o no?"

"Entre otras, si."—Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al ver que Sebastian ahora la miraba a ella con interés en vez de a Harry con odio.

"¿Sabes leer runas, mamá?"—Preguntó Sebastian con mucho interés, concentrando ahora toda su atención en ella. —"Yo quiero aprender. Tendremos runas en mi obra del colegio."

"¿Qué obra?"—Intervino la madre de Hermione, ahora mirándola a ella con interés también.

"Habrá un festival de teatro a finales del mes en su instituto; harán una obra de vikingos."

"¿Vendréis a verme?"—Les preguntó el niño mirando a su abuelos específicamente.

"Por supuesto, no nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo."

Harry, sin querer entrometerse pero al mismo tiempo decidido en continuar con su estrategia, decidió proseguir sin mostrarse afectado por no haber sido invitado, como parecía que el niño quería al mirarlo de reojo.

"En Hogwarts nunca tuvimos cursos de teatro. No me imagino como te habría ido a ti con una materia de ese tipo."—Le dijo Harry a Hermione de modo juguetón. —"Lo que sí, Draco te habría ganado en una materia como esa."

Ambos rieron por su chiste privado; los otros dos adultos sonrieron sin saber exactamente a qué se referían, y Sebastian los miró el uno al otro con curiosidad.

"¿Tu conoces a mi padre?" Le preguntó el niño, con una mirada prudente y una voz más curiosa que agresiva.

"Desde los 11 años, al igual que a tu madre."—Harry asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema con tal de mantenerlo interesado. —"¿Ya sabes a qué casa de Hogwarts quieres ir?"

"Gryffindor."—Respondió él simplemente, mirando a su madre de reojo.

"¿Igual que nosotros? Eso está bien, mucho mejor que Slytherin."

"¿Tu fuiste a Gryffindor?"—Sebastian preguntó desconcertado, con un gesto de asco que lo asemejaba demasiado a su propio padre.

"Allí nos conocimos."—Respondió Hermione por Harry, arqueando una ceja al ver la cara de asco de Sebastian. —"Bueno, nos conocimos en el tren a Hogwarts en realidad; pero nos hicimos amigos luego de entrar a Gryffindor."

"Tal vez vaya a Slytherin."—Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, y volviendo a su plato de comida ya sin querer continuar en la conversación.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Harry resignada, él el devolvió la mirada sin molestia alguna; tan sólo le sonrió, aún parecía resultarle divertida la situación.

Hermione quiso intentar ayudar a su amigo interviniendo una vez: "Sabes, Sebastian, Harry estaba en el equipo de Quidditch en Hogwarts, ganó muchos partidos para nuestra casa. Quizás más tarde podría enseñarte algunos trucos."

"No tenemos escobas mágicas aquí."—Contestó el niño simplemente, aún concentrado en su plato de comida y sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

"Podemos traerlas." Agregó Harry.

"No podemos usarlas en un barrio muggle." Replicó Sebastian con indiferencia, con la misma actitud de antes.

"Pues podríamos ir a uno de los parques de la zona del Diagon Alley más tarde." Insistió Hermione.

Viendo que se estaba quedando corto de excusas, pero sin querer mostrarse descortés al mismo tiempo, acabó decidiendo utilizar otra estrategia, algo a lo que nadie se podría negar: Lentamente giró la cabeza para ver a sus abuelos, y con un rostro que no denotaba nada más que dulzura, dijo de la forma más compuesta posible: "Pero los abuelos no podrán estar con nosotros."

Su tono de voz casi melancólico surtió efecto. La señora Granger se llevó una mano al corazón y exclamó un predecible: "Oh, ¡pero que niño más adorable!", el señor Granger rió y le revolvió los cabellos de una forma afectuosa—aprovechando que lo tenía justo al lado—, Hermione mostró una media sonrisa, en parte por sentirse conmovida por la actitud de Sebastian para con sus abuelos maternos, en parte por sospechar que era sólo un truco para no pasar más tiempo con Harry; y Harry tuvo la misma reacción que su amiga, con la diferencia de que sabía con seguridad cuales eran las intenciones del niño.

"Podemos practicar otro día que quieras."—Le dijo Harry, aún mostrándose tan simpático como podía. —"Podríamos hacer un pequeño equipo, tu madre, mi novia, tu y yo."

Al escuchar aquello, Hermione miró desesperada a Harry, quedándose con la boca ligeramente abierta pero sin palabras, con sus ojos muy abiertos; apenas pudo notar la reacción interesada de su hijo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella no podía jugar al quidditch, y mucho menos ver a Ginny. Si Sebastian accedía, ella sin duda alguna tendría que agregar otro día de estrés a su agenda.

"¿Dos personas en un equipo de Quidditch?" Cuestionó Sebastian, la idea parecía resultarle muy poco lógica.

"Bueno, no sería Quidditch en el estricto sentido del término. Pero podríamos practicar distintas posiciones. Mi especialidad es buscar la Snitch dorada, ¿qué te parecería una competencia?"

"No lo sé, tengo una agenda muy ocupada." Respondió el niño luego de pensarlo un momento.

Hermione frunció el ceño, esa actitud de seguro la había sacado de sus abuelos paternos. Y en ese mismo momento se decidió a ejercer el rol que le correspondía: "Podríamos vernos este miércoles a la tarde, Harry, ¿qué te parece? Nosotros estamos libres después del trabajo y la escuela."

"El miércoles será. Ginny estará encantada." Harry le sonrió abiertamente, ignorando la mirada perpleja de Sebastian, y la inseguridad en los ojos de su amiga al mencionar el nombre de su prometida.

"Si… encantada." Dijo Hermione en un susurro, intentando en vano disimular el estrés que sentía ante la sola idea de tener que verla.

"Pero… mamá, tengo mucha tarea…"—Intervino Sebastian con un tono suplicante.

"Aún no sabes qué tarea te darán el miércoles; y los dos sabemos que no te toma mucho tiempo hacerla."

Sebastian decidió que era momento de rendirse, y consecuentemente asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. Aquella batalla la había perdido, sólo le quedaba esperar que algo conveniente surgiera para poder evitarlo.

Más hacia la tarde, el señor Granger había insistido en que Harry los acompañara a Sebastian y a él en una nueva partida de fútbol. Habían improvisado un arco en el jardín—con la ayuda de la magia de Harry—y decidieron tomar turnos para practicar la arquería en vez de dedicarse a pasarse la pelota el uno al otro como acostumbraban abuelo y nieto juntos. Los adultos tenían mucho cuidado al jugar cuando el niño iba de arquero, pateando la pelota de la forma más benévola posible; pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Sebastian una vez que era el turno de que Harry ejerciera la portería.

"Mi único consuelo es que no tiene la fuerza para lastimarlo."Le comentó Hermione a su madre mientras observaba—al borde de morderse las uñas—como Sebastian pateaba violentamente la pelota en dirección a la cabeza de Harry, y este la esquivaba tanto para evitar el golpe como para permitirle hacer un gol.

"¿Por qué crees que le guarda tanto rencor?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros, realmente no estaba segura de cuál era la respuesta adecuada, y se decidió por decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando. "No lo se, a decir verdad no lo comprendo. No conoce a Harry, jamás escuchó hablar de él—lo cual es bastante extraño considerando que se haya criado en el mundo mágico, aunque tampoco es una conducta anormal si se le atribuye la culpa a sus abuelos paternos—pero según Harry son celos."

"Celos de un amigo de su madre, suena bastante razonable."

"No le veo nada de razonable a que sienta celos por un amigo mío. Es una faceta muy extraña de él, que siempre se comporta tan bien; suele ser tan correcto que ni siquiera parece de su edad."

"Sentir celos de forma irracional justamente es una conducta muy propia de un niño de su edad, querida."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Concluyó ella con una abrumadora sensación de impotencia. Se empezaba a sentir inútil, parecía que no podía siquiera comprender a su propio hijo como debería.

Y aquello le recordó de algo que había traído consigo, esperando obtener más información. Decidió retirar la mirada de la ventana que daba al jardín de su casa, tanto porque no quería continuar viendo como Sebastian trataba de que la pelota golpeara a Harry como por el plan que tenía en mente; y miró a su madre a la cara con determinación.

"¿Recuerdas la fotografía de la que te hablé, mamá?"

"Por supuesto."

"Quiero probarla contigo."

El mismo pensamiento que Hermione había considerado desde que se le ocurrió aquella idea, apareció en la mente de su madre. "¿Crees que podría funcionar conmigo?" Preguntó ella con una curiosa mirada.

"No tengo idea, mamá; pero no creo que perdamos nada por intentarlo."

La señora Granger asintió con la cabeza y ambas procedieron a sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar. La madre de Hermione se veía nerviosa, mientras que Hermione estaba ansiosa y preocupada a la vez.

"Con Harry lo intentamos tres veces más luego de la primera; pero no funcionó a pesar de que pensábamos en lo mismo. No tengo idea por qué, pero así la suposición de Malfoy de que funciona con el poder de la mente quedó sin sustento… pero como de todos modos funcionó con Harry, aunque hubiese sido una sola vez, estoy considerando que quizás… quizás se supone que debe funcionar con mis seres queridos, o al menos con las personas involucradas en mi vida. Con quienes pueden tener una injerencia en mi futuro."

Hermione tomó la fotografía que guardaba en su cartera, la quitó cuidadosamente del portarretratos, y luego de ponerlo a un lado, se la ofreció esperanzada a su madre. Ella la miró con prudencia, pero determinada y decidida como era, dejó inmediatamente de lado su temor y la tomó. Al fin y al cabo, todo era por el bien de su hija, su ser más preciado.

Lo siguiente no les resultó conocido ni normal a ninguna de las dos. Ambas cerraron los ojos con fuerza antes de que se les nublara por completo la vista, y ambas sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza como jamás habían sentido. Fue como recibir un choque eléctrico, sólo duró un momento, pero fue muy doloroso.

Sólo una imagen, casi demasiado breve como para poder ser apreciada por completo, apareció frente a los ojos de Hermione, y era aquella misma sala de estar donde estaban su madre y ella, pero con dos figuras borrosas en frente suyo.

Un grito de dolor hizo que ambas abrieran los ojos, la fotografía ya fuera de sus manos, tirada en el piso. Ambas mujeres estaban temblando, como si acabaran de salir de un estanque de agua helada.

"Sebastian…"—Susurró Hermione al darse cuenta de que el grito había parecido el de un niño. Inmediatamente se levantó, apenas notando que su madre hacía lo mismo que ella, y corrió al jardín.

Su hijo estaba jadeando en el piso, sentado, con los brazos abrazando las piernas que estaban pegadas contra su torso. El señor Granger estaba arrodillado a su lado, asegurándose de que se regularizara su respiración, y Harry también, preguntando si había algo que podía hacer.

Ambas mujeres se precipitaron hacia él, tenía los ojos cerrados y llorosos.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó una alarmada Hermione mientras se ponía en frente del niño y colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros.

Antes de que el padre de Hermione pudiera responder, Sebastian abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a la cara de su madre. "No lo se."

"Recién estaba temblando." Explicó el señor Granger. –"Fue repentino, gritó, cayó al piso y empezó a temblar, le costaba respirar. Parecía una leve convulsión."

"Será mejor llevarlo a un hospital, Hermione." Dijo la señora Granger, tan preocupada como el resto delos adultos.

Sebastian sólo observaba el rostro de su madre, el único que tenía en frente. Sus ojos se veían muy sinceros al hablar, pero mientras permanecía en silencio, parecía sentir algún tipo de confusión.

"No me siento mal."—Explicó el niño. —"No sé que me pasó, pero ya pasó."

Al decir aquello, se levantó como si nada y se abrazó al cuello de Hermione. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, preocupada tanto por la salud del niño como por el nuevo interrogante que se le había presentado. ¿Qué había sucedido realmente? ¿Qué conexión podría haber entre aquel intento fallido de utilizar los poderes ocultos de la fotografía y el breve colapso de su hijo?

"Tengo mucho sueño, mamá." Le susurró al oído, se notaba en su voz como lentamente empezaba a dormirse, quizás involuntariamente. "No quiero ir a un hospital, quiero dormir."

"No has tenido descanso desde que te levantaste."—Comentó Hermione mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Sebastian de la mano para llevarlo dentro de la casa. El niño caminaba de mala gana, habría preferido ser cargado, pero su madre no tenía la fuerza para eso. —"Ven, vamos a arreglarte para que tomes una siesta."

Los otros tres adultos observaban su retirada con sorpresa; su resolución no era la que habían esperado. Pero cada uno tenía ideas distintas sobre sus razones para hacer eso. Una vez que Hermione había acostado a Sebastian y se aseguró de que estuviera dormido en su cama de la casa de sus abuelos maternos, ella regresó a la sala de estar donde estaban los demás.

"Hermione…"—Empezó a decir su madre, pero Hermione no la dejó acabar su frase, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a decir.

"No puedo llevarlo a un hospital."—Explicó ella mientras se acomodaba en un sillón. Su rostro serio, su voz grave; su mirada perdida en profundos pensamientos. —"A ningún hospital de ningún tipo, es demasiado riesgoso… por lo que es."

"¿A que te refieres, Hermione? Que sea un viajero del tiempo no significa que no pueda enfermarse." Intervino Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza, resuelta, y con un leve tinte de tristeza en sus ojos. "Desde su llegada no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, lo he comprobado. Han pasado tres semanas y su cabello está exactamente igual que el primer día que lo vi, no ha crecido ni un centímetro. Lo mismo sus uñas, jamás ha tenido que cortárselas. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que una vez que estábamos en el parque, vi con mis propios ojos como se rasguñaba la cara al caer… y el rasguño se curó solo… no quedó ni una marca, fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido en primer lugar. Es como dijo Ron, de cierto modo tenía razón…"—Suspiró con gravedad al decir aquello, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por continuar con lo que tenía en mente: "no existe realmente en este mundo, por lo tanto no puede ser afectado por el tiempo… por lo tanto no envejece, no crece, y no puede enfermarse."

Le resultaba especialmente doloroso tener que admitir eso, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era cierto, y aquellas mismas pruebas la llevaban a otra conclusión, por la cual no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse. "Y eso mismo comprueba también que no es de otra dimensión. Porque si lo fuera, podría ser afectado por el tiempo como cualquier otro ser humano. Quizás no es una idea con fundamentos demasiado fuertes, ya que nada de esto ha sido probado y difícilmente pueda serlo; pero creo que es lo más certero que he podido deducir hasta ahora."

"Tuvo una convulsión, Hermione. Eso es sin duda una muestra de que puede enfermarse, podría estar enfermo ahora mismo." Intervino su padre, con la preocupación evidente en su voz.

"No creo que eso haya sido una convulsión, al menos no en los términos médicos que conoces, papá. Más bien creo que fue una reacción a lo que hicimos mamá y yo."—Explicó Hermione. —"Quisimos usar la fotografía, y al tocarla pareció tener algún tipo de falla… y antes de que pudiéramos enterarnos de qué estaba pasando, Sebastian gritó y cayó al piso. La fotografía y él están conectados de algún modo, por lo tanto, lo que hicimos mal nosotras fue lo que lo afectó a él."

"¿Qué quieres decir con _falla_? ¿Qué no vieron nada?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"No, más bien fue como si funcionara a medias. Pero desde un principio se sintió extraño. Me dolió mucho la cabeza, sentí una gran presión… lo extraño era lo abrumador del dolor, ¿a ti también te pasó, mamá?"

La señora Granger asintió con la cabeza, se la veía muy consternada por todo lo que estaba pasando. "Si, jamás había sentido algo así; pero no sé si es lo normal o no; fue mi primera vez."

"No fue lo normal; con Malfoy y Harry no se sentía así, y a Sebastian jamás le pasó algo parecido en aquellos intentos… nunca tuvo ningún tipo de reacción. Vosotros estabais con él la primera vez, te llamé, mamá, luego de eso… y tu me dijiste que estaba bien."

La interpelada asintió con la cabeza. "Si, no le sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. De la segunda vez no sabría decirte, Sebastian se encontraba con sus otros abuelos. ¿Quizás no funcionó porque no somos brujos, querida?"

"Podría ser… pero también hubo algo extraño en lo que vimos. No se tu, mamá, pero yo vi como un flash, una imagen muy breve de este mismo escenario, en la que habían dos figuras borrosas, no se podía dilucidar quienes eran… todo fue demasiado rápido."

La madre de Hermione se mostró bastante sorprendida por las palabras de su hija. "Yo sólo te vi a ti, querida. Per como dices, no fue más que un momento demasiado breve."

Hermione levantó la cabeza sorprendida y miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Me viste a mi? ¿Con claridad?"

La interpelada asintió con la cabeza. "Si, ¿qué crees que significa eso?"

Hermione miró a su padre y luego a Harry. Se dirigió a este último. "Creo que eso significa que tu hipótesis es errónea, Harry. La fotografía no muestra lo que yo quiera ver, debe estar programada de algún modo para mostrar sucesos específicos… si estoy en lo cierto, lo que sucedió hoy se dio porque hay una serie de presupuestos a seguir si queremos usar bien esto."

"¿Qué presupuestos?" Cuestionó Harry, más interesado que antes, y algo divertido por los recuerdos de las resoluciones de su amiga. Hacía años que no tenían que resolver misterios.

"Mamá me vio a mi con claridad, pero yo vi dos figuras borrosas. Lo que se puede interpretar como que estaba bien que yo estuviera allí."—Explicó con un gesto característico de ella, un gesto que gritaba _'¡tengo una idea!'—"_Una figura debías ser tu, mamá; ya que tu pudiste verme a mi."—Dijo ella dirigiéndose a su madre. —"Y la otra debía ser papá, ya que estaban aquí mismo, sentados el uno al lado del otro. Por lo tanto, si no me equivoco, lo que hicimos mal fue no incluirte en nuestro intento…"—Explicó dirigiéndose a su padre. —"… porque lo que la fotografía debía mostrar era una escena en la que estábamos los tres, y faltaba un integrante… de ahí la complicación."

Los tres oyentes asintieron con la cabeza, levemente sorprendidos por la conclusión de Hermione. No era sorprendente que ella legara a resolver algo así, sino todo el asunto del artefacto mágico.

"Así que… si estoy en lo correcto, lo siguiente que podremos ver tendremos que verlo con papá. Y debería pasar como en otras ocasiones, sin inconveniente alguno. Pero… sólo por si acaso…"—Hermione dirigió su mirada a Harry entonces. —"Tendré que pedirte que vayas a ver a Sebastian mientras lo intentamos, Harry. Tienes que asegurarte de que esté bien… y si algo le pasa, tendrás que venir a sacarnos del trance… si es que llegamos a estar en algo así. Jamás pude medir el tiempo que nos toma hacer esto."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento. "¿Lo haréis ahora?"

Los otros tres adultos asintieron con la cabeza, todos preparados para lo que pensaban hacer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Drama, suspenso, mis géneros preferidos. ¡No sabéis que emoción! Hoy me he enterado de que "Diario de un Vampiro/ Crónicas Vampíricas: Despertar" de Lisa Jane Smith ha llegado a mi país, lo han re-editado después de más de una década!! Y yo que no podía conseguir el libro, me lo he comprado hoy. Lo recomiendo totalmente (sobre todo para las fanáticas del terror, los vampiros, lo supernatural, y los vampiros HOT jaja).

Ah, y sobre el fic (que imagino os interesa más que mi nueva adicción vampírica), ahora mismo no tengo la inspiración para actualizar tan seguido como antaño (recordáis cuando actualizaba cada dos días? si, yo también :( ). Pero no me rendiré con esta historia, lo que sucede es que--como toda autora--tengo etapas en las que tengo más inspiración para una u otra historia, en este caso estoy con muchas ideas y ganas de terminar la otra (Entre Maldiciones y Malfoys, versión en Inglés), y decontinuar traduciéndola.

Muchas gracias a toda/os quienes dejan reviews, espero sigan haciéndolo a pesar de la horrible espera a la que os he sometido. Os compensaré con una pequeña pieza de información: El título del próximo capítulo sera "Un Recuerdo del Futuro III", muy predecible, ¿verdad? :P


	27. Un Recuerdo del Futuro III

"_¡Es mi vida!" Las palabras salían de su boca en un grito desesperado. Una intensa angustia la sobrecogía. Hermione no sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo, ni por qué lo estaba diciendo, ni podía evitar decirlo. Se sentía atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo otra vez._

_Sus padres estaban en frente suyo. Ella los miraba con enfado, pero no sabía por qué estaba enfadada con ellos, no conscientemente. _

"_¡Tu vida es justamente lo que nos preocupa!" El grito de su padre llegó como una respuesta, y Hermione sintió como su corazón latía más y más rápido a medida que avanzaba la discusión. _

_Apenas se había percatado de que no estaba sentada como se había encontrado al tocar la fotografía, sino que estaba parada, y ni siquiera estaba en la casa de sus padres, sino en su propio apartamento en Londres. _

_Involuntariamente apartó la mirada de los rostros de sus padres, los cuales estaban marcados por la angustia y la desesperación, causantes de la máscara de enfado que tenía su padre y de los sentimientos encontrados de su madre. Hermione colocó una mano sobre su estomago, y negó con la cabeza._

"_No puedes pedirme que haga algo así." Entonces sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse; quizás por eso era que no quería ver a su padre a la cara, porque no quería que la vieran llorar. "Es horrible."_

"_Hermione…" La voz de su madre era más suave, más comprensiva, más compasiva; pero a Hermione no le pareció suficiente; de repente prefirió escuchar los gritos de su propio padre a aquella voz compasiva de su madre._

"_Tu especialmente deberías estar de mi lado, mamá." Hermione se sintió a sí misma gritándole a su madre de una forma que no recordaba hacer hecho jamás en su vida. "Tu de todas las personas en mi vida deberías comprender."_

"_¡No hay nada que comprender! ¡Estás actuando de una forma absolutamente irracional!" Su padre intervino, exasperado; enfadado de una forma que no era usual en él. Jamás lo había visto así. Apenas reconocía aquel rostro, aquella mirada; le costaba creer que fuera a ella a quien le estaba hablando._

"_Mi idea es mucho más racional que la tuya." Contestó ella, y volvió a mirarlo con resentimiento. _

"_Te comprendo, hija."—Intervino su madre, parecía que le costaba reunir las fuerzas para hablar. —"Pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con esto. Por mucho que me duela… más me va a doler perderte."_

"_No voy a perder." Dijo ella en un susurro. Se sentía segura de sí misma, estaba segura de ello. Aunque no sabía a qué se refería exactamente._

"_Eso no puedes saberlo."_

_Ni siquiera identificó esas últimas palabras, tan sólo se encontró mirando al piso, desoyendo lo que continuaban diciendo sus padres. De a poco empezó a darse cuenta de que no miraba al piso exactamente, sino que se miraba a sí misma: su propio cuerpo, parecía que había ganado peso. Y entonces se dio cuenta: estaba embarazada. _

'_Pero no estoy embarazada.' Se quedó pensando; y así volvió a la realidad. _

Nadie quedó conforme después de eso. Ni Harry, ni sus padres, ni ella misma. No sabían sobre qué había sido la discusión exactamente, pero lo que fuera a sus padres no les había gustado nada. Y ella no quería decirlo, pero presentía que había estado observando el problema en cuestión: su embarazo.

Por más que lo intentaron no pudieron ver nada más después de aquello. ¿Y de qué había servido? Parecía que sólo para preocupar a sus padres, que ahora estaban obsesionados diciéndole que debía hacerse análisis de sangre, que quizás tenía alguna enfermedad. ¿Podría ser eso? Ella no creía que fuera el caso, incluso le parecía ridículo hacérselos. ¿Para qué? Si supuestamente iba a quedar embarazada… tendría que hacerse los análisis que se les hacen a las embarazadas tal y como se estipula en los planes de salud. Por lo tanto, si había algún problema con su salud, ya lo sabría de antemano. ¿Y por qué daría problemas un embarazo? ¿Y qué tal si en realidad había algún problema y hacerse los análisis le impedían tener a su hijo? Sería estúpido de su parte, pero no podía arriesgarse a que le encontraran algo que le obligara a iniciar un tratamiento incompatible con la gestación de un bebé.

De todos modos les aseguró a sus padres que controlaría su salud, aunque no explicitó cuando.

Sebastian durmió una larga siesta aquella tarde, una vez despierto no parecía estar preparado para continuar con un día de esparcimiento, como cualquier otro niño de su edad querría, sino que se lo veía cansado aún. Hermione quiso deducir que se debía a haber dormido tanto.

Y Harry, Harry era todo un caso a parte. Insistió en analizar más detalladamente la visión de Hermione, incluso quisieron intentar ver algo más, pero no pudieron. Hermione, por más extraño que pareciera, se encontraba agradecida de ello; la verdad era que no tenía fuerzas para ver nada más. Haberse visto en esa discusión con sus padres había sido abrumador, inimaginablemente abrumador… como si lo hubiera vivido realmente, como si hubiera estado desde el principio hasta el final.

El lunes Sebastian fue al instituto y ella al trabajo; no le preocupaba de él, lo había visto muy bien en la mañana cuando se despertó. Estaba emocionado por el ensayo de la clase de teatro y por la práctica de fútbol que tendría ese día. Hermione, por su lado, se alegraba de que Sebastian se viera tan bien, tan normal, tan… adaptado; y cada vez que lo veía así no podía evitar sonreír.

Haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo así: feliz y a su lado. Ese pensamiento dio vueltas por su cabeza durante toda la tarde, y lentamente fue relacionándolo con la visión que presenció con sus padres. ¿Podría ser esa la causa de la comprensión que le reclamaba a su madre? ¿Qué podía comprender su madre más que cualquier otra persona que conociera que no fuera el amor por su hijo? Aunque su hijo aún no hubiese nacido.

¿Y si no era exactamente su hijo sino algo relacionado con él? Algo de Sebastian que pudiera hacerle daño… ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño? Quizás su embarazo no era el problema, quizás tener un hijo no era el problema. Quizás el problema era el padre de su hijo.

Después de todo, no era difícil relacionar a los Malfoy con un peligro. ¿Podría ser que su padre le estuviera diciendo algo relacionado con Draco Malfoy? Su madre había mencionado el temor de perderla, su padre había mencionado el peligro; pero por más que uno fácilmente pudiera saltar a la común conclusión de la muerte, quizás las palabras se podían interpretar de otra forma.

Ella misma se había sentido segura de que no iba a perder, en contraposición de lo que su madre le había dicho. Perder… perder se podía perder una batalla. ¿Pero qué batalla? ¿Y por qué sus padres estarían tan seguros de que la perdería? ¿Una batalla con los Malfoy?

Harry lo había mencionado, ella lo había pensado también y tenía sentido. Era fácil de concluir que si Draco Malfoy y ella se enamoraban, los padres de su futuro esposo no estarían nada contentos con la situación, sobretodo en vistas del matrimonio tan prometedor que le tenían en mente. Por lo tanto, sería una variable muy posible que los Malfoy fueran un peligro para su vida, o quizás, al menos, para su felicidad.

Era muy confuso si se consideraba que en un futuro en el cual no estaría ella, serían justamente esos mismos Malfoys los que se encargarían de cuidar a Sebastian como si fuera un hijo propio, como si fuera de sangre pura. Por supuesto, antes tenían que cambiar de idea; y Hermione no estaba muy segura de que actualmente lo hubiesen hecho. Más bien, estaba bastante segura de que estaban haciendo todo lo legalmente posible para evitar que sucediera algo así.

Pero algo que le había dejado aquella última visión fue la certidumbre de que al final, la decisión caería en ella. Tal vez no era más que una sensación, pero lo sentía así. Por más que los Malfoy pudieran ser un peligro para su futuro, ella al final tendría a Sebastian, de un modo u otro.

No sabía si surtiría algún efecto, pero tenía que hablar con Draco. Había algo raro sobre él, cada tanto la espiaba, estaba segura de ello, y sabía exactamente cómo, pero no el por qué. Aunque tampoco podía estar segura si lo hacía por sí mismo o por sus padres. De todos modos, era muy probable que rechazara su pedido, pero tendría que intentarlo de todos modos. Tenía que hablar con él.

Así que le escribió una carta, con todo el cuidado necesario para no incluir información de la que no deberían enterarse sus padres en caso de interceptarla. No era más que una simple petición, no eran más que cuatro inocentes palabras las que escribió:

"_¿Podemos hablar por favor?"_

Y eso fue todo lo que mandó. No podía estar segura de que la leyera, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sólo esperaba que, en caso de que la rechazara, sus padres no se enteraran de su pequeño intento de interacción; por más que no les temiera a los Malfoy, si les tenía respeto; no el respeto que se le tiene a cualquier otro ser humano, sino el tipo de respeto que se le tiene a una persona con la que se sabe que no se debe dar ni un paso más de lo necesario.

Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era esperar; y la espera no fue demasiado larga. No pasó mucho más que media hora cuando una lechuza se apareció en la ventana de su oficina con una carta. No parecía una lechuza extravagante, más bien un animal común y corriente, como los que se usaban normalmente en el correo, por lo que la carta probablemente ni siquiera era de Malfoy, pero Hermione igualmente se levantó apresurada de su asiento para tomar la carta.

El sobre no tenía ningún sello ni escritura, pero obviamente estaba dirigido a ella, al menos la lechuza lo sabía.

"_¿Por qué tendríamos que hablar?"_ Se leía en el papel.

Y si, efectivamente era la contestación a su carta. Hermione se podía imaginar la mueca de Malfoy y su tono sarcástico al pronunciar esas palabras, podía imaginarse la sorpresa y el disgusto que le pudo haber supuesto su petición. Pero de no estar interesado, lo más probable es que no hubiera contestado, y de haberlo hecho, no habría contestado con una pregunta, sino con una simple negación acompañada de algún comentario hiriente.

"_Porque puedo saber cosas que sean de tu interés."_ Escribió Hermione rápidamente en su respuesta, y le dio la carta a la lechuza que esperaba pacientemente instrucciones.

Hermione se quedó observando cómo se alejaba el animal con la carta. De repente sentía una gran ansiedad, una molestia en la garganta que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que en ver a Malfoy, tenía que verlo, tenía que hablarle; incluso si él no quería, si se negaba a escucharla, si no quería entrar en razón.

Pasaron minutos que a ella le parecieron horas, y de a poco se fue dando cuenta de que era ridículo que se quedara mirando a través de una ventana esperando una respuesta que podría no llegar jamás, y si llegaba, no iba a ser porque ella se quedara mirando al cielo. Así que, resignada, suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Observó los papeles que tenía en frente: expedientes, expedientes y más expedientes. Era su trabajo, era su vida, y mientras se ponía a analizarlos nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que por mucho empeño que tuviera en ayudar a las criaturas mágicas, su trabajo últimamente le estaba resultando aburrido, ya no era una de sus prioridades como lo había sido antes. Antes de conocer a Sebastian. Parecía que ahora toda su vida giraba en torno a él, su trabajo no se podía considerar algo secundario, quizás terciario.

Un rato más tarde ella ya estaba inmersa en su trabajo, y golpearon a su puerta. Inmediatamente un solo pensamiento ocupó su mente: Malfoy, tenía que ser él. Quería que fuera él. Entonces se levantó precipitadamente y con unos pocos pasos fue a abrir la puerta.

"Ron…" La decepción era notoria tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

Ron percibió aquella reacción, y aunque quizás no la comprendía por completo, no quiso mostrarse demasiado preocupado por ello. De modo que su rostro apenas mostraba lo que realmente sentía, viéndose básicamente serio, como si estuviera allí por una visita de negocios.

"¿Estás ocupada?" Su tono de voz era tan serio como su rostro, le salió incluso algo más duro de lo que quería.

"No."—Contestó ella algo insegura, se notaba a simple vista lo incómoda que estaba. —"Pasa, por favor."

Hermione le abrió la puerta y respiró hondo al darle la espalda para volver a su asiento. Sin duda alguna no era la persona que estaba esperando, ni una persona que estuviera planeando ver pronto, y ciertamente no iba a querer escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

Ron se sentó en frente suyo, con sólo el escritorio de ella de por medio. Ambos jóvenes adultos se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos que se hicieron eternos; Hermione estaba preocupada, Ron iba dejando de a poco su máscara de seriedad y empezaba a mostrarse un tanto inseguro.

"¿Qué necesitas, Ron?" Le preguntó ella cuando le pareció que si no hablaba, Ron no se animaría a pronunciar ni una palabra.

Le tomó un momento abrir la boca, y una gran inhalación de aire para reunir las fuerzas al momento de decir lo que tenía en mente.

"Te necesito a ti."

"Ron…"

El interpelado la interrumpió, aunque en verdad ella no tenía mucho que decir, y lo que tenía que decir no lo quería decir.

"Lo he estado pensando y sé qué es lo que necesitamos: viajar juntos. Piénsalo, nos vamos tu y yo, aunque sea un fin de semana; podremos…"

"¿Qué? ¿Volver a lo mismo de antes?" Preguntó ella con un tono cansino, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, irritándose rápidamente.

"Eso mismo, Hermione. ¿Por qué no? Por más que estemos pasando por un momento difícil, lo que importa es que nos amamos. No me digas que no es un razonamiento lógico."

Hermione lo observó sorprendida por un momento, buscaba en su mente las palabras más suaves que podía decir, la forma más amable de explicarlo; y cuando finalmente pudo hablar, no pudo evitar usar un tono de creciente exasperación.

"¿Pero acaso te has olvidado de todo lo que discutimos la última vez que nos vimos?"

"Estoy dispuesto a dejar eso de lado, Hermione. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte a ti. Hemos estado juntos por cinco años, ¿realmente estás dispuesta a dejar atrás cinco años de tu vida? ¿Lo has pensando realmente?"

Ya lo había pensando, tal vez no con la intensidad y el escrutinio de Ron, pero lo había hecho; aunque quizás había querido evitar pensar demasiado en ello, porque en realidad era algo bastante doloroso de hacer y prefería concentrarse en lo que ahora le resultaba más importante: su hijo.

"¿Qué estas diciendo exactamente, Ron?"—Preguntó Hermione con un tinte de tristeza en su voz. —"Por lo que veo quieres que todo sea como era antes, lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero ambos sabemos que todo ha cambiado, y no podemos ignorar eso."

"Nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado."

Él se refería a que aún se amaban el uno al otro, y ella no podía negar eso. Suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, pero sus palabras no fueron las que Ron hubiese querido escuchar.

"Es cierto; no he cambiado de opinión respecto a Sebastian, y tu tampoco. Sería ridículo que lo hicieras. ¿Así que cual es el punto de todo esto? No esperas realmente que deje de quererlo."

"El punto es que aún me quieres a mi. No estás enamorada de Malfoy, no quieres tener una vida con él, sólo quieres a un niño suyo."

Hermione arqueó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad. "No estás diciendo que te parece bien que tenga un hijo con él y luego vuelva contigo, ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no."—Exclamó Ron sonrojándose. —"A lo que voy es que… es ridículo dejar que esto se interponga entre nosotros cuando no hay indicio alguno de que realmente puedas llegar a elegir a Malfoy sobre mi. Es decir, ¿qué tal si tu hijo desaparece de un día para el otro? ¿Qué tal si no logras que vuelva a tu vida? ¿Sacrificaras nuestra relación por alguien que no necesariamente puede existir en este mundo? Y aún si se quedara aquí, ¿preferirías estar con Malfoy a estar conmigo?"

"Básicamente dices que estás esperando la posibilidad de estar conmigo si se diera el caso de que Sebastian fuera de otra dimensión y/o desapareciera y no pudiera regresar, o llegar a existir en todo caso."

Ron asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho por haberse hecho entender. "Exacto."

"Sebastian es de esta dimensión, Ron, estoy segura de ello. Y cada día estoy más segura de que cuando llegue el momento desaparecerá. No se si una vez que desaparezca lo recordaré, y no sé cómo quedaremos tu y yo; pero te puedo asegurar de que haré todo lo posible para poder tenerlo."—Hermione hizo una pausa para suspirar, a Ron ya le había cambiado la cara otra vez, se veía herido, le costaba muchísimo verlo así. —"Por eso debes olvidarte de mi, Ron, aunque sea en un sentido romántico. Quisiera que pudiéramos continuar siendo amigos, porque te quiero y nunca dejaré de quererte como un amigo; pero estoy casi segura de que dejaré de amarte."

Lo que siguió fue un silencio incómodo. Ella se sentía culpable, y la culpa empezaba a transformarse en angustia; él no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y llegó a un punto en que apenas podía juntar las fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos.

"No… Hermione... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo siquiera?"

Hermione suspiró con gravedad y miró a Ron con unos ojos de súplica. Se tomó un momento para encontrar la mejor forma de explicarle, y por poco no se le quebraba la voz al hablar: "Verás… Ron…. Sebastian trajo consigo una fotografía, que más que eso es algún tipo de artefacto mágico que permite ver sucesos del futuro relacionados con él. Y ya he visto tres escenas en las que mi futuro se desenvuelve de una forma tal que tu no estás en él… no de la forma que quieres estar."

Ron se quedó sin palabras, ya ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara; no sólo se lo veía enfadado sino también herido, era evidente para Hermione, y se le partía el alma de sólo verlo así. Ella no sabía qué decir, ¿qué más podía decir que no haya dicho ya? Era doloroso, muy doloroso, pero en algún momento tendría que razonar con él.

"¿Qué viste exactamente? ¿Que estabas con Malfoy?"—Preguntó él luego de un rato que pareció durar una eternidad; su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de disgusto, al igual que su voz.

"Casada con él." Respondió ella, casi avergonzada de tener que decirlo en frente de Ron.

Ron se tomó la cabeza con las manos y rió sarcásticamente. Acto seguido levantó su mentón para ver a Hermione a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es ridículo, absolutamente ridículo. ¿Ahora crees que te casarás con Malfoy porque un objeto mágico te mostró imágenes en las que estabas con él? ¿Realmente crees que Malfoy arriesgaría su linaje para casarse contigo?"

Esas palabras fueron como una estaca en el orgullo de Hermione; suponía ella que Ron no quería decir que no estaba a su nivel, sino que Malfoy no lo consideraría así, que Malfoy jamás podría quererla de esa forma; y le dolía porque a ella misma le costaba creer que Draco Malfoy pudiera llegar a amarla.

"¿Y no has considerado que ese objeto quizás te esté mostrando algo falso? ¿O quizás sólo ilusiones de alguna persona? ¿Qué te da la seguridad de que todo sea verdad?"

Ese era un punto que jamás había puesto en duda, que lo que viera no fuera verdad… ¿qué tal si no lo era? Pero todo tenía sentido, así que debía serlo, razonó ella. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responderle.

"No es sencillo de explicar si no lo has presenciado también; pero no te da lugar a dudar que no sea verdad, Ron."

"¡Es magia, Hermione! ¡Magia! Por todo lo que sabes, aquel niño al cual adoras tanto podría no ser más que una ilusión, todo podría ser un simple acto de magia. Todo, absolutamente todo."

"¡Eso es lo que quieres creer tu, Ron!" En este punto, Hermione ya se encontraba gritando.

El grito, que fácilmente pudo haberse escuchado en todo el piso del edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba Hermione, hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta a qué punto había llegado la discusión. Hermione trató de calmarse respirando hondo repetidas veces; Ron quiso dejarle algo de espacio para que se tranquilizara quedándose callado mientras la veía respirar irregularmente.

Una lechuza picoteando la ventana de Hermione llamó la atención de Ron, mientras que ella aún trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Él se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento y dejó que el pájaro entrara y depositara la carta en sus manos. Hermione ni siquiera se percató de que Ron estaba examinando el sobre destinado para ella con curiosidad.

"No tiene ni remitente ni destinatario." Comentó él con un repentino interés.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hermione entró en pánico. Cuando se volteó, Ron ya estaba abriendo el sobre.

"¡Eso es privado!" Le reprendió ella.

"¿Desde cuando nos guardamos tantos secretos?" Preguntó él con enfado, el resentimiento evidente en su voz.

Hermione se levantó precipitadamente, casi se cae al piso por tropezarse con sus propios pies. Pero no llegó a tiempo al lado de Ron como para quitarle la carta de las manos como había querido.

"_Hablaremos."_ Leyó él en voz alta, y luego la miró a ella con unos ojos inescrutables; una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha.

"¿Quién te envía esto?"

"¿Quién te da el derecho a leerlo?" Replicó ella con creciente enfado. Su mirada desafiante, le arrebató la carta y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

Ron suspiró y le la volvió a mirar a los ojos de aquella forma que le rompía el corazón; con angustia y rencor. "No pienso perderte, Hermione. Ahora mismo podrás estar fuera de tus cabales; pero esto pasará, todo se acabará, y entonces tendrás que volver conmigo."

Luego de decir eso, Ron le dio la espalda y se retiró, cerrando despacio la puerta detrás suyo. Una vez que se encontró sola, Hermione tomó la carta que había dejado en su bolsillo: era un bollo arrugado, pero aún así ella la abrió y leyó otra vez la delicada caligrafía de Draco Malfoy. No decía ni dónde ni cuando ni cómo. Sólo una simple palabra, la misma que había pronunciado Ron.

Una lágrima cayó al papel, seguida de otra y de otra más. Representando toda la situación en su cabeza, era absolutamente ridícula, tal y como lo había dicho Ron. ¿Qué garantía tenía de que todo no fuera más que una ilusión? ¿Qué garantía había de que alguien no estuviera jugando con ella? ¿Qué garantía había de que Draco Malfoy realmente podría llegar a valer más para ella que Ron?

¿Y cómo podría dejar de querer a Ron de esa manera?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¿Qué tal todo? A ver si alguien percibe las pistas que he dejado. :D

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar vuestros comentarios!

PD: Un pequeño recordatorio: Al poner la historia en "favoritos" (no es que no lo agradezca) no se recibe un email a la cuenta de correo electrónico con un aviso de que he actualizado la historia; para eso se debe elegir la opción "Story Alert".


	28. Un Viaje a lo Desconocido

"Mamá, ¿por qué te arreglas tanto para ir a trabajar?" Le preguntaba Sebastian a Hermione mientras ella se maquillaba cuidadosamente en frente del espejo de su baño.

"¿Te parece demasiado?"

Sebastian vaciló al contestar, era temprano pero él estaba ya despierto y preparado para irse; y no sabía qué pensar de la situación que se le presentaba.

"No; es sólo que nunca haces eso."

"Siempre me arreglo antes del trabajo."

"Pero no como mi abuela." Replicó el niño con una cierta incertidumbre; ya que por un lado no le parecía anormal que una mujer se arreglara como su abuela, pero por otro, jamás había visto a su madre preocuparse por su imagen de la misma forma que Narcissa Malfoy.

"Es que hoy tengo que ir a una reunión de padres, ¿recuerdas? Quiero parecer…"—Hermione iba a decir _mayor_, pero lo evitó justo a tiempo. —"…quiero causar una buena impresión."

El razonamiento le pareció lógico, pero aún había más. "Pero no pareces tu."

Ella no quería explicarle las grandes diferencias que había entre los distintos sectores de la sociedad, los prejuicios y los tormentos que implicaban ser un adulto y tener que encajar en un determinado círculo, ni tampoco inculcarle un temor o una inseguridad; aunque él no debía por qué tenerlos, ya que se había criado en esos círculos.

"Pero soy yo, y aún seré yo. Piénsalo de esta forma: si fueras al instituto sin uniforme no estaría bien, ¿no crees? Serías el único niño sin uniforme, por lo que los demás creerían que no eres alumno de esa escuela. Si yo fuera a una reunión de padres sin verme como los otros padres… no pareceré tu madre."

Sebastian aún se veía un poco inseguro mientras observaba cómo su madre se ponía cuidadosamente un par de pendientes en las orejas y luego un delicado collar que hacía juego con ellos.

"¿Qué te parece?" Le preguntó una vez que terminó.

"Parece que vas a una de las cenas de gala de mis abuelos." Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione volvió a mirarse al espejo y suspiró. "Quizás tengas razón, puede que sea demasiado."

"Puedes pedirle ayuda a mi abuela cuando vayamos a la mansión esta tarde; ella sabe mucho de esas cosas, tal vez te preste a su estilista."

"Las personas no se prestan, tesoro." Le explicó ella con un suspiro; aquel era un hábito difícil de sacarle, los Malfoy le habían inculcado que había personas que estaban a su servicio, y como no era más que un niño, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que parecía tratarlos de esclavos al referirse a cualquiera que prestara un servicio.

Una vez que Sebastian quedó en el colegio, Hermione fue directo a su trabajo, con la mitad del maquillaje que había tenido puesto un rato antes. Igualmente era bastante más de lo que solía usar; y esas joyas no combinaban con las ropas de bruja que llevaba a su trabajo.

Estaba bastante preocupada. Esa tarde tendría que ir a una reunión de padres, la cual sería la segunda reunión de padres a la que iría. Y la primera no le había gustado nada. No sólo eso, también estaba ansiosa, preguntándose cuándo podría hablar con Draco, al fin y al cabo habían quedado en eso. Por supuesto, tampoco estaba muy contenta por la situación con Ron, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en él ahora; esa era su nueva estrategia: no pensar en él, preocuparse por otros temas.

Miraba cada tanto cómo pasaban las horas en el reloj de su oficina. Parecían hacerse eternas mientras esperaba. Se le encontraban sentimientos al ver el reloj, ya que por un lado se alegraba de que el tiempo avanzara, lo cual significaba que quedaba menos tiempo para salir del trabajo, y por otro lado le preocupaba porque también implicaba que tendría que ir a la reunión de padres, y también era un recordatorio de que Draco Malfoy podía estar jugando con ella y jamás le hablaría, porque aún no aparecía.

Una lechuza en su ventana le dio esperanzas: un animal elegante, del tipo que no se ven todos los días, del tipo que se utilizan para hacer entregas especiales. Tenía que ser de los Malfoy. Hermione se levantó precipitadamente de la silla y fue a abrir la ventana.

La criatura deposito la carta en sus manos y se fue sin más. Hermione observó la carta, tenía en sello de los Malfoy, tenía su nombre escrito, y eso mismo fue lo que le dio una puntada; la carta no debía ser del Malfoy que esperaba.

"_Señorita Granger, _

_En vistas de que mi hijo se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, no podrá estar disponible esta tarde. Por lo tanto, para no perder esta oportunidad, podríamos cambiar la fecha para el viernes._

_Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy."_

"Maldito Malfoy." Gruñó Hermione entre dientes al leer la carta. Era justo lo que necesitaba: Malfoy convenientemente evita hablar con ella yéndose de viaje, y sus padres le imponen una nueva fecha, impidiéndole dejarles al niño aquel día, justo cuando necesitaba dejarlo con alguien, aunque fuera por una hora.

Y no sólo eso, ahora tendría que explicarle a Sebastian por qué no podía ver a sus abuelos preferidos.

Largos suspiros la acompañaron por el resto de su jornada laboral. Y cuando ya era su hora de irse, fue al baño del edificio para transfigurar sus ropas en un simple pero elegante vestido blanco con toques en negro, un vestido muggle, algo que usaría una muggle de alta sociedad. No era algo que ella usaría en casa de sus padres, pero supuso que serviría. Mientras se miraba al espejo, dos mujeres de su edad entraron entre risas; ella se colocaba cuidadosamente los detalles finales.

"Parece que quieres impresionar a alguien." Le comentó una de las muchachas, Amanda Leigh. Trabajaba en el mismo piso que ella, pero tenía otro puesto.

"O a los padres de alguien especial." Propuso la otra, que por lo visto era amiga de Amanda.

"Algo entre esas líneas." Respondió Hermione sin mucho interés. Miraba a las otras dos a través del reflejo del espejo con un poco de agonía. "¿Será demasiado?"

"Es un traje muy muggle." Dijo Amanda, "Nunca he usado algo así, pero me gusta."

"Mis padres son muggles."—Comentó la otra muchacha. —"¿Vas a una fiesta de muggles?"

"Es más bien una reunión."—Contestó Hermione, intentando desviar luego el tema. —"Quizás si cambio mi peinado."

"¿No es una reunión de trabajo, verdad? ¿Estás buscando otro trabajo? ¿Los rumores son ciertos?"

"¡Mandy!" La reprimió su amiga, diciéndole con los ojos que se callara.

"¿Rumores?"—Hermione entonces se dio vuelta para verlas a ambas a la cara; sorprendida. —"¿Qué rumores?"

Una de las chicas se veía incómoda, mientras que la otra más entusiasmada que otra cosa. Entusiasmada por saber más.

"Bueno… es que se dice que terminaste con tu novio, y como desde entonces ha estado disminuyendo tu rendimiento laboral… y en las últimas semanas te vas a horario en vez de quedarte horas extra como solía ser tu costumbre… se dice que vas a dejar tu trabajo."

Hermione se quedó perpleja. Nunca se habría imaginado que escucharía algo así, que su rendimiento laboral estaba disminuyendo… no podía creerlo. Lo peor de todo era que era verdad, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto en estos días.

"¿Es verdad que terminaste con Ron Weasley?" Le preguntó Amanda, observando con curiosidad cómo Hermione se quedaba quieta con la boca un poco abierta.

Hermione cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no por querer responder así a la pregunta, sino porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Tengo que irme." Fue lo último que les dijo, y, sin dedicarles una segunda mirada, salió de los baños, cartera en mano, sangre hirviendo.

Se la veía enfadada mientras se hacía paso por las calles del mundo mágico, dirigiéndose a un portal de entrada al mundo muggle. No se molestaba en mirar a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, no permitía que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino mientras iba a un paso bastante rápido, ni le importaba que la vieran montones de personas que no conocía—pero que si la conocían a ella—hecha una furia en las avenidas públicas.

Una vez llegada al Londres muggle, quiso respirar hondo, muy hondo. Darse un respiro y dejar todos los problemas que tenía atrás. Pero aunque el mundo muggle debería funcionarle como escapatoria, en aquel instante no sintió que fuera así. Más bien sintió que sus problemas la seguían, estuviera en un lado del muro o del otro.

Se sentía agobiada y atormentada mientras se dirigía al instituto de Sebastian, no iba a usar magia, prefería usar los medios de transporte tradicionales encontrándose en el mundo en el que se había criado, le parecía lo mejor, la hacía sentirse parte de algo que a veces extrañaba, porque no era sencillo congeniar dos mundos tan distintos, y se encontraba la mayor parte de su tiempo viviendo entre la magia.

Así que quiso tomar un taxi. Lo detuvo en una avenida y esperó pacientemente a que estacionara justo en frente suyo. Al llevar la mano a la puerta para abrirla, se sorprendió al notar que una mano extraña se le adelantaba, colocándose posesivamente en la manija.

Hermione miró a su lado, y casi grita del susto.

"¡Malfoy!"

No podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Era, sin duda alguna, Draco Malfoy. Pero estaba casi irreconocible, básicamente porque estaba vestido con un traje muggle, y además con un sombrero de hombre que parecía de la década de los 60 y no combinaba con el traje en absoluto. Sus ojos serios ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella; Hermione apenas podía respirar de la sorpresa, él, sin embargo, no se veía tan seguro como de costumbre.

"Ahora quedaría bien que te abriera la puerta, supongo."

Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón—que de repente le latía más rápido de lo normal— y rió. "¿Sabes siquiera como hacerlo?"

"He ahí el problema." Contestó él cortésmente.

Un bocinazo proveniente del automóvil en cuestión hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta de que se había quedado casi hipnotizada por los ojos de aquel hombre, y se apresuró en quitar su mano para poder abrir la puerta ella.

"¿Pensabas venir conmigo?" Le preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras se acomodaba dentro del taxi, mostrándole disimuladamente como ingresar.

Draco imitó cuidadosamente a Hermione para entrar al taxi, y ella, al ver que no parecía saber-ni considerar- cerrar la puerta por si mismo, se inclinó un poco sobre él con tal de cerrarla ella misma.

"¿A dónde os llevo?" Preguntó el taxista, que parecía estar un tanto alterado por la pérdida de tiempo.

"Vamos a Charterhouse Square al 40." Le replicó Hermione al conductor. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y arranco el automóvil, el cual inmediatamente salió a una velocidad considerable; sobretodo para Draco, que de repente se veía muy pálido.

"Malfoy… ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Hermione mientras se terminaba de colocar su cinturón de seguridad.

Draco trataba de aferrarse al asiento, intentaba mantener la compostura pero le era algo difícil, de repente se sentía muy mareado.

"No, no lo creo." Le contestó él precipitadamente; y luego señaló la cinta que tenía ella cruzándole el torso. —"¿Eso sirve de algo?"

"Si, debes ponértelo."

Draco enseguida intentó tomar el cinturón de su lado, y Hermione no dudó ni un segundo qué era lo que debía hacer: Se sacó su propio cinturón y nuevamente se acercó más al lado de Malfoy y le puso ella misma el cinturón de seguridad.

Él se aferró a la cinta que tenía ahora en el pecho y la miró con un leve tinte de agradecimiento, bastante enmascarado por el temor que trataba de disimular fútilmente. Ella volvió a ponerse el suyo sin dificultad alguna y luego, por supuesto, aprovechó la extraña oportunidad para encarar a Draco Malfoy.

"Debe ser la primera vez que me alegra que me siguieras."—Le dijo ella sin vergüenza alguna, y luego prosiguió ignorando la respiración agitada de Malfoy mientras miraba de una ventana del coche a la otra precipitadamente. —"¿Este es tu viaje de negocios?"

"Este es mi receso de mi viaje de negocios."—Respondió Draco con dificultad, parecía que le costaba reunir las palabras de su mente para formar frases coherentes. La experiencia del automóvil no le estaba gustando nada. —"¿Esto es seguro?"

"¿Qué estés aquí conmigo? Supongo que si, sería el último lugar en el que tus padres te buscarían, ¿no crees?"

"Por supuesto que es el último lugar en el que me buscarían, Granger."—Contestó él casi irónicamente; casi porque apenas podía juntar la fuerza para mostrarse sarcástico. El sudor empezaba a hacerse evidente en su aterrorizado rostro. —"Si no, no me habría arriesgado de esta forma. Pero me refería a _esto_."

Al decir aquello último hizo un movimiento con las manos, señalando el interior del automóvil aparentemente.

"Cierto que debe ser tu primera vez en uno de estos."—Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. —"No te preocupes, estaremos bien."

"No me da una buena sensación."

"Tan sólo trata de calmarte, Malfoy. Nada malo va a pasar."

Para sorpresa de ambos, Hermione puso una de sus manos sobre una de las de él, en un amistoso intento de proporcionarle seguridad y confianza. Ella apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue algo contundente cuando él le tomó la mano con fuerza, notoriamente aceptando su reconfortante tacto, y reafirmando sustancialmente el temor que sentía por estar allí.

Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro en el resto del viaje, que no fue demasiado largo. En apenas unos 20 minutos llegaron al lugar indicado. Draco observó detenidamente como Hermione desprendía su mano de la suya para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y sacar dinero muggle de su bolsillo para pagarle al taxista. Luego ella, sin cuidado alguno, como si fuera algo natural a lo que estaba acostumbrada, se ocupó de quitarle el cinturón a él. Para sorpresa de Draco, parecía que no era una cuestión más simple que apretar un botón

Incluso se atrevió a intentar abrir la puerta por si mismo, y para su sorpresa, lo logró. Había tenido la intención de mantenerla abierta para que saliera Hermione por allí, pero ella salió por el otro lado, y luego se acercó a él.

"Tu primer viaje en coche. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa. Draco no podía creer que ella le estuviera sonriendo así, a él de todas las personas del mundo; y, además, tampoco podía creer por lo que acaba de pasar. Su estómago aún se sentía algo revuelto.

"Preferiría no tener que hacerlo otra vez, a decir verdad." Respondió él simplemente, recobrando su compostura y habitual seriedad.

"Gracias por venir, Malfoy, aunque no estoy completamente segura de por qué estás aquí." Dijo ella con una leve inseguridad.

"Dijiste que tenías información para mi; aquí estoy para recibirla."

"Si… pero…"—Empezó ella con un tinte de decepción en su voz, que luego intentó cambiar. —"Ahora debo ir a buscar a Sebastian, luego tengo una reunión de padres… y tengo que dejarlo con alguien o hacerlo esperar afuera mientras participo de la reunión."

Al decir aquello, lo miró con esperanza en sus ojos. ¿Sería posible que pudiera dejar a Sebastian con él mientras ella se quedaba en la reunión de padres?

"No creo que duré más de una hora… Malfoy…"

"Bien, iré contigo. El niño puede esperar afuera."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella con una exclamación de perplejidad, notoria en cada ángulo de su rostro.

Draco arqueó una ceja y la cuestionó con los ojos. "Habrá sillas para que pueda sentarse, ¿verdad?"

"Si, por supuesto, pero…"

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

"¿Quieres venir a una reunión de padres conmigo?" Su tono era perplejo otra vez, la sorpresa que le había causado no complacía a Draco, más bien lo molestaba; lo que no sabía él, era que Hermione iba cultivando esperanzas a medida que lo miraba a los ojos.

"Soy su padre, ¿no? Al menos eso me han dicho." Preguntó él sarcásticamente, evidentemente era una pregunta retórica.

Hermione inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a caminar en dirección a la escuela, sabiendo que Draco le seguía el paso.

"Me cuesta creer que realmente seas tu."—Le comentó Hermione, medio perdida en sus propios pensamientos. —"Es decir, apareces de imprevisto en el mundo muggle, vestido como muggle… bien vestido además, ¡pareces un muggle!"

Draco prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto, en vez la dejó hablar mientras mantenía una cara seria y desinteresada.

"Y no sólo eso, estás dispuesto a hablar conmigo… y más extraño aún, a participar de un reunión de padres… admitiendo indirectamente que tenemos un hijo… y aparentemente queriendo ser parte de su vida. Aunque sea por conveniencia propia parecen muchos sacrificios, ¿no crees?" Le preguntó Hermione con una incómoda sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Granger?" Le preguntó él desinteresadamente. —"Querías hablar conmigo y aquí estoy. No tienes por qué darle más vueltas de las necesarias a esto."

"Eso también: estás dispuesto a hablar conmigo."

La débil paciencia de Draco iba disminuyendo; una vez que escuchó eso se detuvo y miró a Hermione a la cara con unos ojos furiosos. "¿Y qué?"

Hermione, sin dejarse intimidar por él, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo que decidiera dar una media vuelta e irse, decidió que sería mejor no presionarlo demasiado y cambiar un poco el tema de conversación.

"¿Y cómo lograste venir aquí? ¿Tus padres fueron parte de esto? Me dijeron básicamente que ni me molestara en llevarles a Sebastian si tu no estabas."

"Organicé una reunión de negocios en Milán a sus espaldas. Mi padre siempre me manda en representación de nuestras empresas."—Al decir aquello, su rostro cambió, mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo. —"Estuve en Italia hasta hace dos horas; luego de que termine esto tendré que regresar."

"No sé por qué se preocupan tanto por ese tipo de reuniones de negocios, si con las redes flú no tardas nada en ir de un país a otro. ¿No es demasiado obvio que puedes ir y venir a tu gusto?"

"Por supuesto; pero si lo usas tan seguido acabas enfermándote."—Explicó él con una cara de disgusto, como si recordara algo desagradable. —"Además llevé a Astoria conmigo, para que me sirviera de coartada."

Eso fue como una patada en el estómago de Hermione, no sólo que la había llevado a ella, sino que además la había llamado por su nombre. Pero no debía poner malas caras, no debía demostrarle que no estaba de acuerdo con algo así, no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

"¿Y a ella qué le dijiste para poder venir aquí?" Le preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Que saliera de compras. Eso fue esta mañana, así que tengo toda la tarde libre."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Podría regresar al hotel ahora mismo y ver que no estás."

"En tal caso creerá que continúo en una reunión de negocios, o que he salido a comprarle algo. La excusa que más le guste le funcionará."—Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. —"Será mejor que le compre algo por si acaso."

Hermione no sabía si sonreír o sentirse mal por aquella muchacha; no sonaba como una chica muy inteligente, y Draco no parecía estar perdidamente enamorado de Astoria. Por supuesto, tampoco parecía estarlo de ella.

"¿No te sientes mal por tener que mentirle?"

"A ella le gusta que le mienta." Contestó Draco automáticamente, restándole importancia al asunto. Pero, antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, volvió a mirarla a la cara con sospecha. "¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?"

Hermione arqueó una ceja y lo miró desafiantemente. "A esto se le llama charlar, tener una conversación si lo prefieres decir así. Es lo que la gente hace normalmente. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Que no tengo por qué compartir mi vida privada contigo." Contestó él entre dientes, con la misma mirada que le dedicaba ella.

"No, no tienes por qué hacerlo."—Le dijo Hermione con seriedad, y luego le sonrió irónicamente. —"Pero si lo haces es porque te sientes cómodo al hacerlo. Y no hay nada de malo en ello."

Draco se mordió la lengua, y para su suerte, un montón de niños empezaron a salir corriendo del inmenso edificio que tenían en frente. Fue entonces que se percató de que habían llegado a la parte exterior del colegio de Sebastian, y de que estaban rodeados de muggles adultos, la mayoría mayores que ellos, muchos incluso de la edad de sus propios padres, todos esperando a algún niño que se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Acerté con este traje."—Comentó Draco para sí mismo mientras observaba a los pocos hombres que había en los alrededores, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hermione escuchara.

"¿Transfigurado?" Preguntó Hermione coloquialmente.

"Si, lo vi en una revista muggle de ejecutivos. Supuse que era lo más elegante para sus estándares."

"Escogiste bien."—Le dijo Hermione, sin percatarse de que Draco arqueaba una ceja ante su aparente halago. —"Darás una muy buena impresión en la reunión de padres esta tarde."

"¿Para qué es la reunión?" Draco recién se percataba de que no tenía idea de qué haría en una reunión muggle de padres muggles con niños muggles.

Y, hablando de niños, pudo visualizar en la distancia a Sebastian, que se encontraba al lado de una mujer mayor junto con otros niños de su edad, todos vestidos de la misma forma. Parecía que la mujer supervisaba que cada niño fuera con su respectivo padre.

"Una obra de teatro." Comentó Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al pequeño grupo. Draco la siguió de cerca, disimulando lo mejor que podía el disgusto que tenía por tener que estar rodeado de tantos muggles.

"Dime que no tengo que participar en una obra de muggles, por favor." Exclamó él con una mueca de disgusto ante la idea.

"Si fuera así, ¿lo harías?" Preguntó Hermione riéndose.

Su sonrisa se incrementó notoriamente cuando Sebastian se apartó de su grupo y fue corriendo al lado suyo. Madre e hijo inmediatamente se abrazaron; Hermione se inclinó para besarle la frente y le sonrió de una forma en la que sólo le había visto sonreírle a él. Era interesante de observar para Draco, interesante al punto de que le incomodaba, pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

"Mira quién vino a buscarte también." Le dijo al niño, refiriéndose a Draco.

"Buenas tardes, papá." Dijo Sebastian con un algo de inseguridad, bastante impresionado.

"Buenas tardes, niño." Le contestó Draco cortésmente.

"Tenemos una hora libre antes de la reunión, Malfoy, ¿quieres esperar con nosotros? Podemos ir a un café."

"¿Vamos Le café du Marche?" Preguntó Sebastian emocionado; miraba a ambos padres con mucho entusiasmo.

"¿Café muggle?" Preguntó Draco algo disgustado.

"Es lo más cercano que tenemos, no tenemos tiempo de volver al Diagon Alley."

"Podemos aparecernos." Le dijo Draco arqueando una ceja. "Por cierto, ¿por qué no hicimos eso en vez de usar esa atroz máquina?"

"Primero, Sebastian no puede hacer eso."—Le dijo ella en un susurro, esperando que nadie escuchara más de lo necesario. —"Segundo, cuando estoy aquí, me gusta hacer las cosas como se hacen aquí."

"¿Podemos ir, papá? Te puede gustar." Intervino Sebastian tímidamente.

Draco, por alguna razón, al verle la cara a aquel niño, prefirió hacer lo que él quería en vez de continuar discutiendo con Hermione.

"Bien, vamos." Dijo con un tono de exasperación.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y tomó la mano de Sebastian para caminar fuera del terreno del colegio. A unos cuantos metros había una gran avenida, repleta de las máquinas que Draco despreciaba, y en todos los alrededores había edificios de distintos tamaños, más que nada casonas de un estilo antiguo que sorprendió a Draco, y muchos edificios que se asemejaban un montón a los del mundo de los magos.

Silenciosamente Draco se preguntaba por qué no se usaban las calles para los peatones, y por qué tenían que estar tan repletas de esas máquinas tan rápidas y violentas. Le parecían peligrosas, y dedujo que por ello los muggles preferían caminar por las veredas, lejos de los coches. Se impresionó muchísimo al ver que todas las maquinas que iban en distintas direcciones se detenían repentinamente para permitirle el paso a un montón de muggles en las esquinas opuestas; así también se sorprendió de que los muggles quisieran pasar por allí, sin temer que las máquinas decidieran aplastarlos, después de todo parecía que también las controlaban otros muggles, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ellos.

Para su suerte, no cruzaron la avenida. Draco se habría rehusado completamente. Probablemente también habría querido impedir que ellos la cruzaran, pero prefirió no pensar en eso; en vez, se concentró en observar el curioso lugar al que habían llegado. Estaba a tan sólo unos pocos metros del área del colegio del niño. Era una casa antigua convertida en un café; muy curioso, y adentro estaba repleto de muggles, todos vestidos con ropas muggles, y los camareros con trajes muggle especiales. Era lo normal, dedujo Draco, no había nada de qué impresionarse, después de todo estaba en el mundo muggle, y justo allí nadie podría reconocerlo, nadie podría delatarlo frente a sus padres, nadie sospecharía nada. Estaba a salvo.

Los tres se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda, Draco sonriendo de forma triunfal. Hermione y Sebastian no se percataron de ello porque el niño estaba muy ocupado contándole a ella en todo detalle lo que había hecho en la escuela aquel día; Draco apenas lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado contento pensando en lo útil que le estaban resultando los muggles, y eso sin siquiera tener que someterlos a su voluntad. Su plan estaba resultando a la perfección: había huido de sus padres, de su prometida y de todas sus obligaciones sin que ellos se enteraran, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas. Y aunque fuera para hablar con Hermione Granger.

Draco la observó con curiosidad mientras ella escuchaba con una dulce sonrisa al niño que le hablaba animadamente. Parecía que era una madre muy devota, al igual que siempre le había parecido una muy buena amiga para con sus amigos. Supuso que era en verdad una muy buena madre, Sebastian se había apegado a ella de la nada a pesar de no haberla conocido de toda la vida, y viéndolos juntos parecía que sí se conocían de toda la vida. ¿Y eso dónde lo dejaba a él? De repente se dio cuenta de que parecía que él estaba demás, cuando en realidad se suponía que debía ser una parte esencial del grupo.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de intervenir; y para su sorpresa, un muggle le proporcionó la oportunidad.

"Buenas tardes." Era un camarero muggle, alto y bien vestido. Tenía dos cartas en la mano, le entregó una primero a Hermione y luego la otra a él.

"Buenas tardes." Hermione le respondió sonriendo; el camarero asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiró.

Draco abrió la carta y observó detenidamente la gran variedad de cafés que tenían, además de postres, tortas, budines, y otro montón de cosas dulces con qué acompañar. Algunos los conocía, de otros jamás había escuchado el nombre.

"¿Se puede confiar en este lugar?" Preguntó él abstraídamente.

"Este es uno de los mejores cafés de Londres, tiene cientos de años." Para sorpresa de Draco, fue Sebastian el que contestó. Lo miraba con curiosidad.

"No te preocupes, Malfoy, nada de lo que se sirve aquí puede intoxicarte."

"Todos estos platos son franceses." Comentó Draco.

"También lo es la ambientación y el nombre del lugar."—Le replicó Hermione abstraídamente. —"¿Te molesta?"

"No, para nada."

"A papá le gusta la comida francesa, su postre preferido es el _bavarois_ de limón, la abuela siempre lo manda a hacer todos los días." Le explicó Sebastian a Hermione.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, eso era casi verdad. Aquel era su postre preferido, pero su madre no lo ordenaba todos los días, sólo de vez en cuando

"Aquí tienen, ¿quieres pedir eso, papá? Yo quiero el _Parfait glace au chocolat_."—Al decir aquello miró a su madre en una súplica. —"¿Puedo pedir eso, mamá?"

"Si, por supuesto."

Draco notó que Hermione no se impresionaba del francés perfecto que pronunciaba el niño, ya debía estar acostumbrada; parecía que se manejaban muy bien juntos. Bastante bien. Casi le daban ganas de ser parte de eso.

Cuando volvió el camarero no mucho más tarde, él quiso encargarse de pedir. Incluso miró al muggle a la cara y se dirigió bien a él. Esperó que Hermione notara que él también hablaba francés a la perfección, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero por alguna razón sentía necesario lucirse en frente de ella, o de ellos dos.

"Un _parfait glace au chocolat_, un _bavarois _de limón, dos _cappuccinos_, y un batido de fruta." Anotó el camarero diligentemente en un pequeño trozo de papel. Draco esperó que lo que iba mencionando aparecieran en los platos instantáneamente, pero en vez, el hombre se fue sin que pasara nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tendría que esperar, y suspiró profundamente.

"¿Cuánto tardarán los muggles en preparar todo eso?"

"Ya lo deben tener preparado, Malfoy, tan sólo lo tienen que traer hasta aquí. Además, ¿cuál es el apuro? Todavía tenemos una hora, a excepción que quieras volver a Milán."

"¿Por qué vienes a la reunión?" Preguntó Sebastian con curiosidad.

"Es una reunión de padres." Replicó Draco seriamente; internamente agradecido de que el niño lo salvara de tener que responderle a Hermione. Porque en realidad no quería volver a Milán.

"Pero nunca te habían interesado antes."

"¿Han habido muchas?" Cuestionó el interpelado, mirando a Hermione con fingida curiosidad.

"No, en realidad no. Sólo la presentación del año escolar, y esta por la semana de teatro."

"¿Vendrás a ver mi obra también?" Intervino el niño con sumo interés. Draco lo miró a los ojos, parecía que lo estaba probando.

"Lo intentaré."

Hermione se quedó impresionada al escuchar eso; sería interesante verlo asistiendo a una obra de teatro de niños muggle, sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias. Por supuesto, era muy probable que acabara por excusarse a último momento, aunque también había que tener en cuenta que estaba allí, con ellos, en un sitio absolutamente muggle. Habría que ver cómo resultaban las cosas.

Una vez llegados los platos, Draco observó con prudencia lo que tenía en frente: era un bavarois, tenía todo el aspecto de uno, la única diferencia era que estaba hecho por manos muggles en vez de por elfos domésticos. No le causaba mucha seguridad comerlo; pero al levantar la mirada, fijó los ojos en Hermione y Sebastian, el niño comía animadamente su postre, y Hermione cada tanto le sacaba un poco para probar.

"Granger, ¿por qué no has pedido uno para ti?"

Hermione se volteó para mirarlo y le sonrió. "Sebastian nunca puede acabarse este plato solo, así que compartimos."

Entonces ella sacrificaba la posibilidad de comer otra cosa con tal de complacer al niño, pero no parecía disgustada en lo más mínimo. Ni él tampoco, más bien contento, parecía gustarle la idea de compartir con su madre, fuera comida o lo que fuera. Eso no era algo que le habrían permitido a él, simplemente porque en su clase social no estaba bien visto compartir de esa forma, aunque fuera una cuestión de afecto más que conveniencia económica o de salud.

Y así sintió algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida por otra persona; sólo por verlos a ellos dos así, sintió ganas de compartir su propio postre con ellos, aunque aún no lo había probado. Pero no podía hacerlo, no con ella. Tenía que quitarse la idea de la cabeza, así que tomó un sorbo de su café sin azúcar, lo que le hizo ir inmediatamente a su postre para sacarse el sabor tan amargo de la boca. Y para su sorpresa, era bastante bueno, mucho mejor de lo que había probado en años.

"Esto es… es bastante bueno."—Comentó en voz alta, muy impresionado. Luego se dirigió a su presunto hijo. —"¿Quieres probar, Sebastian?"

Sebastian alzó la cabeza, perplejo, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y luego se volteó para mirar a su madre y cuestionarla silenciosamente.

"¿Quieres o no?" Le preguntó ella, fingiendo no comprender la razón de su incredulidad.

"Bueno."—Dijo tímidamente, y con su cuchara sacó un poco del postre de su padre para sí, sin quitarle sus curiosos ojos de la cara mientras lo hacía. Draco se veía satisfecho.

"Sabe igual al que se hace en la mansión Malfoy." Comentó Sebastian.

Draco no estaba de acuerdo con ello, no sabía igual en absoluto, era mucho mucho mucho mejor. Pero justo en ese momento tuvo una extraña sensación de deja vú, y se quedó callado. De repente el lugar en el que estaban le parecía familiar, como si ya hubiera estado allí. Incluso los ojos de Hermione le parecían conocidos, aunque ya los conocía, pero era como si recién se acabara de dar cuenta de que ya los conocía desde hacía años. Y aquel postre, ya no era algo nuevo, sino algo que hacía mucho que no probaba.

"¿Por qué le dices así a mamá?" La pregunta de Sebastian lo sacó de aquella extraña sensación y lo devolvió a la realidad. Una realidad que no entendía.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"Granger, es tu apellido. No entiendo por qué no te llama por tu nombre, y tu también lo llamas a papá por el apellido."

Ambos adultos se quedaron callados, Hermione levemente sonrojada, Draco levemente atragantado. ¿Cómo podían responder a eso sin delatar cosas que el niño no debía saber? Sabía que sus padres no estaban enamorados, pero suponía que en algún momento lo habían estado, y también suponía que debían llevarse bien, de otro modo no estarían allí juntos.

"¿Cuándo la gente deja de quererse se llama por el apellido?" Cuestionó nuevamente, al notar que no estaba recibiendo una respuesta de ninguna de las dos partes.

"Es sólo… sólo la falta de costumbre, supongo." Intentó Hermione.

"Si, es la costumbre de llamarnos así desde que nos conocimos."

"Mis compañeros no me llaman Malfoy, y nos conocemos desde hace tres semanas."

"Pero sois niños, nosotros somos adultos." Explicó Draco pacientemente.

"¿Cuándo sea un adulto tendré que llamar a mis compañeros por sus apellidos?"

"Si así lo quieres." Le contestó su padre restándole importancia al asunto.

Sebastian lo pensó un momento, y luego agregó: "Pero tu a veces dices _Hermione_ cuando duermes."

Al escuchar eso, ambos adultos se sonrojaron. Aunque Draco estaba escéptico.

"¿Lo hago?"

"A veces." Dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros, con un poco de timidez.

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" Draco lo interrogó con una máscara de seriedad que intimidaba un poco al niño.

"A veces te quedas dormido fuera de tu habitación." Replicó él cuidadosamente.

Draco y Hermione supusieron que Sebastian se refería a su tiempo, lo cual era lógico, y también a un padre ebrio que se quedaba dormido en cualquier parte. Eso le recordó a Hermione lo que quería hablar con Draco en primer lugar, lo que había visto sin él; pero no podía hablar con él teniendo a Sebastian allí con ellos. Y a decir verdad, prefería aprovechar el tiempo que estaban compartiendo juntos como si fueran una familia, por muy disfuncional que resultaran como tal. Quizás incluso ella podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para avanzar un poco en tal aspecto.

"A decir verdad, podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres; así las cosas no quedan entre sueños." Le dijo Hermione a Draco, ofreciéndole una amistosa mirada.

Draco la miró un tanto sorprendido, un tanto sospechoso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba, ¿estaba usando al niño para llegar a él? ¿O estaba dándole una posibilidad de quedar mejor ante él? ¿O realmente quería empezar a tener una relación más _coloquial_ con él?

"Bien, _Hermione_." Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"Muy bien, _Draco_." Le contestó ella de la misma forma, pero más alegre.

En la reunión de padres, Hermione se sintió inmensamente agradecida de que Draco estaba a su lado, así también de poder llamarlo por su nombre sin rencores. Su presencia fue más útil de lo que se había imaginado; parecía que todas las mujeres—que eran de una a dos décadas mayores que ambos—la juzgaban menos estando él allí; quizás creían que estaban casados y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Parecía que la presencia de Draco tenía un efecto peculiar entre todas esas mujeres, ya que, a decir verdad, era el único hombre presente. No eran más de 15 personas, era un grupo muy reducido, y todas las mujeres estaban muy sorprendidas por su presencia.

Al pasar los encargos, Draco y Hermione, junto con otras tres personas, quedaron a cargo de los arreglos del escenario. Lo que más sorprendió a Hermione no fue que Draco aceptara de buena gana el trabajo, sino lo que dijo luego:

"Hermione y yo contrataremos tres albañiles para que se encarguen."

Más sorprendente que la resolución y que se refiriera a ambos como si fueran una pareja, y que además usara su primer nombre, fue que todas las otras mujeres del grupo asintieran con la cabeza, pareciéndoles de lo más adecuado. ¿No se suponía que eran los padres los que tenían que colaborar con la obra en vez de contratar a terceros?

"Mi niñera es excelente para confeccionar disfraces, el año pasado se lució." Comentó una de las mujeres.

Y le siguió otra, comentando algo similar de una de sus empleadas. Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaba parada realmente, o en ese caso, sentada. Ninguna de aquellas mujeres tenía pensado mover un dedo, todo lo iban a hacer terceros, empleados contratados con tal fin, o simples delegados. Ella había estado pensando en hacer todo por sí misma una vez que le habían asignado aquella tarea, ni siquiera había imaginado que Draco colaboraría de ninguna forma, pero en vez, él supo cómo acomodarse a la situación y quedó muy bien parado.

"No puedo creerlo." Exclamó ella una vez que acabó la reunión de padres. Ya se había hecho de noche en la ciudad de Londres, y los dos adultos caminaban fuera del terreno del colegio con Sebastian en medio; el niño iba—como siempre—de la mano de Hermione.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Draco, sorprendido ante la exasperación de Hermione.

"Que nadie tenía pensado hacer nada en primer lugar, todas ya tenían planeado delegarles todo a sus mucamas y niñeras."

"Para eso sirven." Dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros, le parecía extraño que a su madre le sorprendiera.--"¿No eran así las mucamas cuando vivías en la mansión Malfoy?"

Hermione estuvo a punto de reprenderlo por volver a tratar a las personas como esclavas sin darse cuenta, pero al escuchar aquella inocente pregunta casi se cae. ¿Había vivido en la mansión Malfoy? O, mejor dicho: ¿Viviría allí? Tanto Draco como ella abrieron considerablemente los ojos al escuchar eso.

"No… no lo eran."

"Tal vez por eso la abuela las despidió." Razonó Sebastian, ignorando el tono inseguro de su madre mientras continuaban caminando tranquilamente.

"Oye, Mal—Draco, nosotros podemos continuar solos hasta mi apartamento, puedes aprovechar para usar la aparición."

No sería una mala idea, consideró Draco, le ahorraría mucho tiempo; pero no le parecía una buena idea dejar a Hermione y a Sebastian caminando solos de noche en un lugar contaminado por muggles, ¿quién sabía de qué serían capaces? Apenas reconoció el curioso sentimiento proteccionista que se acababa de manifestar en su mente.

"Os acompañaré."

Y los acompañó, todo el camino. Incluso aceptó subirse a un taxi otra vez, y se ocupó de abrir la puerta—ya que había visto antes cómo Hermione lo hacía—y de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad solo. El viaje lo mareó, tal y como se esperaba, pero lo que no se esperaba era no sólo temer por su vida en aquella máquina endemoniada, sino también por la de Hermione y su hijo.

Una vez llegados al edificio de Hermione, Draco los acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento, lo cual sorprendió nuevamente a Hermione, pero lo aceptó con una sonrisa, queriendo esperar lo mejor, por más que tuviera sus dudas sobre hacerse ilusiones.

"Buenas noches, papá."

"Buenas noches, Sebastian." Draco se despidió de él, y se quedó observando abstraídamente como el niño se retiraba, quedando fuera de su vista dentro del apartamento.

Hermione estaba sosteniendo la puerta, dudosa de qué hacer o decir. Para su suerte, Draco habló primero.

"No le hemos explicado que no debe hablar de esto con mis padres."-Le dijo cuidadosamente, con la seriedad enmarcada en su rostro. —"Hace unos días le dijo a mi madre que había ido a veros en el museo, mis oídos quedaron zumbando después de eso."

"¿Ahora les parece mal que pases tiempo con tu hijo? Creía que esa era la idea."

"No es eso; el problema es que pase tiempo contigo y que no puedan supervisarme."

"Oh." Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Hermione, y miró al piso, con tal de que Draco no notara la repentina mirada de tristeza que tenía. Era bastante obvio, debería habérselo imaginado, es más, se lo había imaginado, pero no lo había tenido tan en cuenta.

Draco, notó el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en ella, pero no le pareció adecuado hacérselo saber. "Hiciste bien en mandarme un recado sin remitente, ni demasiada información."

Hermione levantó la mirada, ya con mejor cara, y lo cuestionó con la mirada. "¿No fue demasiado arriesgado? Me pareció mejor que ellos no tuvieran mucha injerencia en lo que te quería decir, pero igualmente pudieron haberte hecho preguntas."

"No las hicieron, ni siquiera se enteraron de que hubiese recibido esas cartas. No estaba en casa."

"Y al final ni siquiera he podido contarte lo que te quería decir…" Hermione entonces pensó en invitarlo a pasar para poder contarle de todo lo que había visto, pero Draco la interrumpió.

"Ahora no, es muy tarde. Otro día será." Dijo él mirando su reloj; luego levantó su mirada para verla a la cara y se despidió: "Nos veremos."

Así, se dio media vuelta y desapareció. Hermione se quedó sin palabras observando el espacio en dónde había estado. No había sido su imaginación, Draco Malfoy había pasado casi toda una tarde con ella, y al final no había exigido la información por la cual se había presentado en primer lugar.

--------------------------------------------------

N/A: El capítulo más largo que he escrito, ¿alguien ha llegado al final sin bostezar? Nadie puede quejarse de que ha sido un capítulo corto, ni que faltó Draco, ni que faltó Sebastian, ni que faltó interacción entre nuestros dos personajes preferidos.

A decir verdad es tan largo que no lo he leído dos veces como suelo hacer al terminar, y en vistas de que una buena parte la escribí ayer a la noche, es posible que haya errores (sean de tipeo o de cualquier otro tipo), así que me disculpo si algo no tiene mucho sentido (además de toda la trama de la historia).

Gracias por leer, gracias por dejar reviews. :)


	29. De Aclaraciones y Percepciones

Astoria Greengrass era una joven dama de alta sociedad cuyos rasgos eran tan envidiables como la fortuna de su familia y los apellidos de su árbol genealógico. Era agraciada, educada como una princesa y acostumbrada a ser tratada como tal; su belleza era cautivante, así como el resto de su físico. Los padres de Draco no habrían podido escoger a una pareja más perfecta para su hijo, y la idolatraban como a pocas personas. Pero Draco no podía apreciarla tanto como sus padres lo hacían; últimamente parecía inclusive que ellos la querían más de lo que la quería él.

Y por eso mismo Draco no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba con ella por complacer a sus padres, por simple conveniencia económica y social, o porque un día le pareció atractiva en un evento social y quedó prendado a ella desde entonces.

¿Cómo era que se habían conocido? Draco apenas lo recordaba con exactitud estos días, particularmente porque al ver su rostro, no podía encontrar los mismos sentimientos que había sentido aquella vez cuando se conocieron formalmente. Y eso fue hace poco más de un año.

Fue en su fiesta de graduación. Draco había sido invitado por la hermana mayor de Astoria, Daphne, quien había sido su compañera de clases en Hogwarts, Slytherin también. Ella necesitaba una pareja para la fiesta, y siempre estaba bien visto que los jóvenes de su edad asistieran a ese tipo de eventos sociales, era además, una muestra de respeto entre las familias de sangre pura de alta sociedad.

Daphne los presentó; él tuvo la intención de conocerla sólo por cortesía, ya que debía felicitar a la agasajada. Nunca en su estadía en Hogwarts le había prestado mucha atención, sobretodo porque era cuatro años menor que él; pero cuando volvió a verla luego de pasados unos años, estando cara a cara, quedó cautivado por su pálido y luminoso rostro, por el brillo de sus ojos verdes y por aquella dulce e inocente sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que uno decide que definitivamente le gusta una persona, y él, confiado en si mismo como era, la invitó a salir una vez terminada su fiesta.

Pocas veces en sus vidas los padres de Draco habían estado tan contentos con su hijo como cuando se enteraron de que estaba saliendo con Astoria Greengrass; aquello complacía a Draco, le producía un sentimiento de satisfacción personal que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él. Por eso también, además de por tradición, no le pareció correcto oponer resistencia alguna cuando su padre un día, apenas habiéndose cumplido un mes desde que había empezado a salir con su novia, lo citó a su estudio en la mansión Malfoy para entregarle un anillo de compromiso.

No habría servido de nada ofrecer una opinión al respecto, podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que le habría dicho su padre si le decía que le parecía muy pronto para pensar en casarse: básicamente le diría que con 23 años ya era hora de que se casara, y que no podría haber encontrado una muchacha más perfecta para agregar a la familia. Por otro lado, además, estaba el hecho de que Astoria, sin duda alguna, había aceptado casarse con él en el mismo momento que aceptó ser su novia; por lo tanto, aquel anillo era algo que ella esperaba, y no se sentiría absolutamente tranquila y segura con la relación hasta tenerlo. Si Draco tardaba mucho en darle el anillo, ella podría empezar a tener dudas, y las dudas no les servían a los Malfoy.

Aún así, más allá de la insistencia de sus padres y de la abrumadora lógica por la que se regía la sociedad en la que vivía, Draco tardó tres meses en proponerle matrimonio formalmente. Quizás porque, en su línea de pensamiento, él consideraba preferible conocer mejor a una persona antes de decidir pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Además, no era la primera muchacha con la que salía, por lo que quería estar seguro de que fuera la última.

Pensándolo bien, Draco no había estado completamente seguro al proponerle matrimonio; más bien llegó al punto de pensar como su padre tras escucharlo todos los días repitiéndole las mismas consignas, y así, un día se hartó de tanta presión y decidió que era hora de sentar cabeza. Fue, probablemente hasta la fecha, el día más feliz de la vida de Astoria, llegó a llorar de alegría cuando vio el anillo de compromiso; sin embargo, para Draco, no fue más que un trámite, algo que consideraba correcto, tradición.

Aquel día había decidido hacer felices a sus padres, cumplir con las expectativas familiares, y también hacer feliz a Astoria, porque, por más que no pudiera decir que la amaba profundamente, si la quería, se preocupaba por ella, le importaba.

Inmediatamente al día siguiente empezaron los planes para la boda entre ambas familias, y a medida que los planes avanzaban, irónicamente Draco iba alejándose más y más de todo lo involucrado con eso. Su futura esposa le consultaba muy pocas cosas, y él sinceramente no lograba interesarse lo suficiente como para decidir lo que fuera que ella requiriera, y así, al final le dejaba todo a ella; lo cual a Astoria no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Al no tener otra ocupación que ser su novia, planificar aquella boda iba a ser lo más cercano a un trabajo que iba a tener en su vida.

Mientras que Draco sí tenía un trabajo, y disfrutaba más haciéndose cargo de sus deberes laborales que escuchando a Astoria hablando de el futuro que tendrían juntos. No era que le molestara la idea, simplemente se lo tomaba como algo que tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, lo cual no lo ponía ansioso ni lo asustaba, simplemente le restaba importancia al asunto, considerándolo una parte normal del desarrollo de su vida. Era su responsabilidad, así como lo era trabajar en las compañías de la familia. Y no le molestaba.

Y no le molestó hasta que cierto niño llegó a una época que no le correspondía, obligándolo a ponderar su vida actual. Básicamente, aquel niño que había resultado ser su hijo, le hizo cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarse con su prometida, si no había otras posibilidades, si no sería posible que en realidad, Hermione Granger fuera la mujer adecuada para él, por más ridículo que sonara.

Las dudas no les convienen a los Malfoy, esa fue la resolución de Draco, enseñada por su padre, y a este por propio padre. Por eso mismo decidió ignorar toda idea concerniente al tema que podría destruir su futuro matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass. Porque, realmente, comparando a la una con la otra, se veían claramente las diferencias.

Astoria era de sangre pura, de excelente familia, de refinados gustos, con un espíritu alegre y vivaz como el de una niña, y además, sumisa. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que le dijera Draco, y por más que pudiera pensar que le estaba mintiendo, no le importaba, porque a las mujeres de alta sociedad no les suele importar que sus esposos les mientan, especialmente si son sumisas, la esposa ideal.

Hermione Granger era todo lo contrario en ese sentido; sangre sucia, familia de muggles, gusto por los muggles, de espíritu más temperamental que alegre, y más dominante que sumisa; más bien, de sumisa nada. Quizás eso era lo que más le atraía a Draco.

Porque ahora mismo, al haber tenido la peculiar experiencia de pasar casi una tarde entera con ella y con el aparente hijo de ambos, había podido ver otro lado de aquella mujer que tanto le había irritado en sus años en Hogwarts. Y comprendió qué era lo que le irritaba: que no era como las otras chicas, no era predecible, no acataba órdenes, más bien prefería darlas, no tenía un temperamento agraciado y educado como el de cualquier sangre pura de su edad; era educada, pero no tenía los niveles de cortesía extremos de los ámbitos en los que él se manejaba. Y a veces es justamente lo que a uno le irrita lo que más le atrae, sobretodo si se le suma que Hermione no era precisamente fea, más bien siempre le había resultado linda de una forma peculiar.

Y así se podía comparar a ambas mujeres de otra forma: Astoria era más joven, más vivaz, la elección que sus padres aceptarían sin traba alguna. Hermione era mayor, más segura de si misma, independiente, auto-solvente, la opción por la cual sus padres lo desheredarían.

¿Por qué de repente la última opción le resultaba más atractiva que la primera? ¿Qué lógica tenía querer destruir una tradición más antigua que la magia misma tan sólo por el capricho de desafiar a sus padres? ¿Qué sentido tenía arruinar siglos de una línea de sangre pura por excelencia a favor de la unión que representaba Hermione Granger? ¿Y por qué de repente no parecía importarle algo así? Quizás haber pasado aquella tarde en el mundo muggle le hizo ver que todo lo que representaban no parecía ser tan malo después de todo.

¿Y cuál era el problema con Astoria? ¿Qué lo hacía tener dudas sobre su relación con ella? Aquella relación, tal y como su madre le repetía cada vez que veía la posibilidad, era absolutamente perfecta, no había nada que modificar. Pero Draco podía responderse aquello con solo verle a su prometida el pacífico rostro que mostraba mientras dormía: ella era controlable, predecible, aburrida. Quitando la sangre y la familia de lado, si se la comparaba con Hermione, se podía decir que Astoria era como un gatito pequeño, dulce y juguetón, pero sin la experiencia, la actitud y la personalidad de un gato mayor. No era como Hermione, ese era el problema.

Más grave era que eso empezara a molestarle. Las palabras de Hermione retumbaban en su cabeza con una gran frecuencia últimamente, especialmente aquellas referidas a su prometida.

"_Tu no la amas."_ Le había dicho ella a él, y él no había podido negarlo, aunque en su momento tampoco podía decir que le importara, ya que el amor no era algo primordial en su vida.

Lo peor fue cuando pudo ver aquella escena del futuro con Hermione, en la cual sintió lo que era el amor, ese tipo de amor que mencionaba Hermione, por primera vez. Un sentimiento tan fuerte que llegó a asustarlo. Pero también le hizo tener aún más dudas al respecto de su relación con Astoria. Y eso lo llevó a empezar a considerar que, quizás, podría dejar de lado lo que sus padres querían y lo que la tradición le exigía de lado y pensar en lo que quería él realmente, más allá de lo que querían los demás de él.

En una ocasión había querido a Astoria Greengrass, pero mucho antes de eso también había querido de la misma forma a Hermione Granger, sabiendo que era algo absolutamente prohibido y fuera de lugar. Pero más allá de los tiempos y las expectativas, ¿qué tal si podía ser feliz con Hermione? No había considerado esa posibilidad con Astoria, ya que veía aquel compromiso más como un deber conveniente que como otra cosa; pero parecía existir la posibilidad de tener algo así como la felicidad con Hermione, algo con lo que no recordaba haber soñado alguna vez.

Quizás un día decidió que quería ser feliz. O, mejor dicho, quizás un día habría decidido ser feliz por encima de satisfacer a sus padres y a todos sus ancestros. Esa era la explicación más lógica por la cual Draco Malfoy habría podido decidir en un futuro dejar a la novia perfecta-de sus padres para él- por Hermione Granger.

Y quizás era más por ese deseo oculto en lo profundo de su ser que por desafiar a sus padres que quería verla otra vez. Y, en realidad, si quisiera desafiar a sus padres no se preocuparía por mantener sus planes en secreto.

"Draco, amor, ¿qué sucede?" La voz de Astoria lo alertó, giró su rostro para ver su pequeña figura junto a él. Estaban en la habitación de un hotel en Italia, era muy temprano, apenas estaba saliendo el sol; su prometida se acababa de levantar.

"Nada, tan sólo no he podido dormir bien." Eso era verdad, toda la noche su mente vagó por zonas que prefería mantener bajo llave.

"Ayer estuviste muy ocupado todo el día." Le dijo ella con un tono un tanto curioso, deseando silenciosamente que le dijera por qué estuvo fuera toda la tarde. Draco se percató de ello, pero mentir no le creaba ningún tipo de sentimiento de culpa.

"Fue un día complicado." Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza y suprimió un bostezo, acto seguido invitó a Astoria a sentarse en su falda. Aquello le haría sentirse más segura, sobre todo si lograba sonreírle, lo cual últimamente se le hacía bastante complicado por muy buen actor que fuera. "Hoy tenemos todo el día para estar juntos."

Astoria se sentó alegremente su falda y se abrazó a su cuello al oír esas palabras. Draco no podía verle el rostro, pero sí podía imaginar la sonrisa alegre en su rostro. "Excelente."

Sin duda alguna, Astoria era demasiado ingenua para su propio bien. Otra cualidad que no se le podía adjudicar a Hermione Granger. Pero ese carácter, esa forma de ser que tenía Hermione, era justamente lo que más le atraía de ella.

Más tarde ese mismo día Hermione había quedado con Harry y Ginny para encontrarse en un parque. Ya a la tarde, Hermione había retirado a su hijo del instituto y habían ido directamente a un gran parque cerca del Londres mágico. Sebastian no estaba muy emocionado con la perspectiva de ver a Harry Potter, pero él aún no había llegado, y mientras tanto estaba entretenido con un helado que su madre le había comprado.

Madre e hijo se sentaron en un banco del inmenso parque dónde montones de niños jugaban en los alrededores, fuera en los juegos, los árboles, o con objetos mágicos. Pero Hermione se ocupaba especialmente de ver a su propio hijo con adoración mientras comía alegremente su helado; pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo preocupada por su actitud para con su amigo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema con Harry, Sebastian?" Ella se había decidido a preguntarle eso directamente. Después de todo era su hijo y tenía que responderle, y ella no tenía por qué temer la respuesta de un niño de siete años.

"No me gusta." Contestó desinteresadamente, más concentrado en su helado que en la poco evidente preocupación de su madre.

"¿Por qué no te gusta?" Insistió ella cuidadosamente.

Sebastian se tardó un momento más prolongado del habitual para responder. Levantó la cara para ver a su madre a los ojos, y con mucha seriedad y perspicacia, le contestó: "No me gustan tus amigos; papá te necesita más que ellos."

La respuesta no era la que esperaba, no contestaba bien su pregunta y daba una información que la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Su padre era el problema? ¿Ahora se preocupaba por su bienestar? ¿Y qué le hacía considerar algo así?

"¿Qué te hace pensar que mis amigos influyen en mi relación con tu padre?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y volvió a su helado. "A él no le gustan."

En eso el niño tenía razón, a Draco nunca le habían caído bien ni Harry ni Ron, claro que por otro lado tampoco le había caído bien ella. ¿Pero cómo era que Sebastian sabía eso si nunca antes había conocido a sus amigos?

"¿Él te dijo eso?"

"No, pero siempre lo escucho culpar a tus amigos. Al menos cuando bebía alcohol."

"¿Culpar de qué?" Preguntó ella extrañada.

"De todo."—Contestó él con un tono de creciente enojo. —"Siempre dice malas palabras al referirse a Weasley y a Potter, nunca me explicaron exactamente por qué, supongo que es porque desapareciste, mamá." Al decir eso, su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación. "¿Qué tal si la culpa es de ellos como dice papá, mamá? ¿Qué tal si ellos te borraron la memoria y te apartaron de papá?"

Hermione vaciló un poco al contestar, más que nada porque le sorprendía la resolución del niño, pero más aún la pequeña dosis de información que le había dado. "Mis amigos nunca me harían daño, tesoro. Realmente no creo que ellos sean capaces de hacer algo así, los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y son muy buenas personas."

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura si te borraron la memoria?"

"Es que nunca me la han borrado, Sebastian, en serio."

"Si lo hubieran hecho no podrías saberlo."

"Aún así…"

"Quisiera que papá estuviera aquí."—La Interrumpió él con un leve suspiro.

"¿Si?" Preguntó ella, nuevamente sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo.

"Papá está mejor cuando está contigo; y prefiero que estemos con él que con Harry Potter."

A eso Hermione no sabía qué responder. Era una de las nuevas realidades que se le presentaban por ser madre: no saber qué decir para quedar bien con su hijo. Para su suerte, el niño no parecía notarlo mucho.

"¿Puedo ir a jugar allá?" Le preguntó él una vez acabado su helado, señalando unos columpios y una gran caja de arena dónde varios niños estaban jugando.

"Ve." Hermione le sonrió y se quedó observándolo un largo rato mientras jugaba, ponderando sus palabras, preguntándose a qué se debería todo lo que había dicho. Pero más que nada le gustaba concentrarse en verlo jugar, en verlo alegre, vivaz y despreocupado, como el resto de los niños, como un niño feliz.

Un rato más tarde una voz femenina la apartó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Hermione Granger?" Era una mujer unos años mayor que ella, cargaba un pequeño cesto y vestía unas típicas ropas de bruja. Se veía normal, ni de clase alta ni baja.

"Si." Ella le sonrió y la muchacha aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse en el espacio del banco que Sebastian había dejado.

"Marisa Bourel."—Se presentó, la emoción evidente en su rostro y en su voz. —"Es un honor conocerte."

Hermione rió, hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con gente agradecida por su participación en la guerra, ya habían pasado 6 años de aquello.

"Un placer."—Hermione le dio la mano y la mujer la estrechó animadamente.

"Siempre quise agradecerte todo lo que hiciste a favor de nosotros junto a Harry Potter."

"Fue más que nada él quien hizo todo." Le dijo ella simplemente, agradecía el reconocimiento, pero no por eso podía dejar de señalar que el verdadero héroe era Harry.

"Si, pero tu especialmente entiendes lo que es ser hija de muggles y que te persigan por ello; te admiro por eso."

"Somos muchos."

"Si."—Ella sonrió y apartó su mirada para ver en la misma dirección que Hermione, dónde estaban concentrados varios niños jugando a unos cuantos metros. —"Quisiera poder enseñarle a mi hijo lo que significa ser diferente a los demás en ese sentido, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que piense que no somos todos iguales por haber diferencias hereditarias."

"¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?"

"Cuatro. Está allí con dos de sus primos. Me encantaría que te conociera, pero me temo que es demasiado joven para comprender la importancia de ello."

"Si, es muy joven. Creo que es mejor mantenerlos ajenos a todo eso por el mayor tiempo posible."—Hermione asintió seriamente con la cabeza y luego prosiguió: "Pero yo tampoco soy tan importante; cuando sea mayor no necesitará de gente como yo para estar orgulloso de si mismo, con tenerte a ti le bastará."

"Eres un encanto."—Marisa le sonrió y volvió a dirigir la mirada a donde estaba su hijo. —"Parece que sabes de lo que hablo; no es nada fácil ser madre."

"No; y lo peor es que los niños esperan que tengas todas las respuestas; te toman como un modelo a seguir y una a lo mejor no sabe ni dónde pisar."

"Si tan sólo vinieran con manuales de instrucciones."—Ambas rieron y se miraron a la cara. Aquella mujer empezaba a caerle muy bien, no era como las demás madres del colegio de Sebastian, era simpática y comprensiva. Y había algo sobre ella que le hacía sentir confianza.

"¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?" Le preguntó Hermione, pensando que quizás ya la había visto antes en la escuela.

"Si, pero terminé antes de que tus amigos y tu entraran. Soy siete años mayor que tu."—Le contestó ella simplemente, y luego añadió: "¿Aquel niño con el que hablabas es un pariente tuyo?"

"Si."—Hermione respondió precipitadamente, quizás demasiado rápido. —"Es mi sobrino." Era la mejor excusa que había ideado desde la llegada de Sebastian, después de todo casi nadie en el mundo mágico podía saber con seguridad que no tenía hermanos o hermanas.

"¿De él has aprendido tanto sobre la maternidad? Hablas como si ya hubieras tenido un hijo."

"La verdad es que él me ha enseñado todo lo que se." Hermione rió y volvió a mirar a Sebastian, que estaba tan concentrado construyendo un castillo de arena que ni siquiera se molestaba en ver si ella seguía allí.

"Yo no sé que haría sin mi hijo. Desde que nació ha sido lo más importante de mi vida."

"Sé lo que se siente."—Murmuró Hermione para si misma, sin esperar que la otra mujer la escuchara.

"¿Quieres decir que tu has…?"

Hermione se percató de su error y se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, sonrojándose levemente. "No, no es eso. Es que veo a mi sobrino y… me he apegado mucho a él, aunque no sea exactamente mi hijo; pero me dedico a él como si lo fuera. No dudo que el vínculo sería más intenso aún si lo hubiera tenido desde un principio."

"Entiendo."—Dijo Marisa con una media sonrisa, luego se levantó y volvió a estrecharle la mano a Hermione. —"A sido un placer conocerte; espero que podamos volvernos a ver."

"Un placer." Hermione le dijo aliviada, viendo que su explicación había surtido efecto. Lo último que necesitaba era que empezaran a haber rumores de que había tenido un hijo ilegítimo a una temprana edad en el mundo mágico.

No mucho más tarde llegaron Harry y Ginny. El primero con una sonrisa despreocupada, probablemente allí para ocultar el nerviosismo que debía sentir por la situación que él mismo había decidido crear, ya que Ginny estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Hermione con unos ojos penetrantes llenos de furia.

"Harry, Ginny…" Hermione dijo el último nombre con algo de inseguridad. A decir verdad, Ginny Weasley era algo intimidante.

"Hermione, ¿qué tal si os dejo solas para que se pongan al día mientras voy a acompañar a Sebastian?" Tan pronto como dijo eso, Harry se apresuró a caminar unos cuantos metros para saludar a Sebastian; ambas mujeres observaron el rostro de repugnancia con el que el niño lo recibió.

"De tal palo tal astilla. Es igual a Malfoy." Comentó Ginny al ver al niño por primera vez a la distancia, con algo de desdén.

"Se parece bastante a mí para que sepas; y Draco tampoco es tan malo." Le contestó Hermione con algo de enfado.

"¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre? ¿Ya estás comprometida con él?" Le preguntó Ginny sarcásticamente y con creciente furia.

"Lo llamo por su nombre porque somos civiles el uno con el otro."—Hermione le dijo entre dientes, no quería ponerse a discutir con ella en un espacio público lleno de niños pequeños, pero por otro lado quizás era más seguro que hacerlo en privado. —"Entiendo que todo esto te enfade, Ginny, pero yo no he tenido la culpa."

"¿No decidiste tu dejar a mi hermano por Malfoy?"

"Lo dejé por mi hijo, no por Malfoy."—Su respuesta fue rotunda, aunque no conformaría a Ginny, pero era lo mejor que le podía responder en el momento.

Ginny suspiró gravemente y se sentó en la otra punta del banco, manteniendo una distancia prudente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho otra vez. El gesto de enfado no se le quitaría del rostro, pero parecía que intentaba calmarse.

"Todo esto es ridículo, puedo comprender que te apegues a un niño, yo lo haría también. ¿Pero dejas a mi hermano porque tienes una posibilidad remota con Malfoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es rico? No suena como tu."

"¡Porque sabes perfectamente que yo no haría algo así! Así como comprendes que me apegue a un niño, ¿no has intentado tu ponerte en mi lugar? ¿Qué tal si hubieras sido tu y no yo? ¿Qué tal si un hijo tuyo del futuro viniera a decirte que no te corresponde estar con Harry y quieres hacer todo lo posible para tenerlos a los dos en tu vida pero sabes que no puedes?"

Ginny se quedó callada por un momento bastante largo en el que sólo se escuchaban las risas de los niños. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz fue mucho más serena, pero aún no la miró a la cara. "Me he preguntado eso mismo desde que supe lo que había sucedido. Pero de todos modos no puedo decir que me puedo poner en tu lugar y comprenderte como quieres, porque mi hermano está destruido, y tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga, Ginny?"—Preguntó Hermione con tristeza—"¿Que le mienta? No puedo volver con él, engañarlo haciéndole pensar que tenemos un futuro juntos cuando en realidad estoy casi segura de que no será así. No puedo permitirme desperdiciar el tiempo que me queda para tener a Sebastian, como tampoco puedo engañar a Ron y dejar que se haga ilusiones y pierda el tiempo conmigo."

"Lo que más me molesta es que quiero odiarte pero no puedo." Le confesó la pequeña pelirroja en un murmullo, lentamente girando la cabeza para verla a la cara. Sus ojos se veían tristes, al igual que los de Hermione.

"Odio tener que hacerle esto a Ron, Ginny, no dudes de ello."

"Lo se."—La interpelada suspiró y trató de cambiar su mirada a una más serena. —"Pero yo tampoco puedo ponerme enteramente de tu lado; mi hermano es mi prioridad como aquel niño es la tuya."

"Quizás si lo conocieras te costaría menos comprender mi posición. Mira, parece que a Harry no le está yendo muy bien con él, podríamos ir a ayudarlo."

"Por cierto, ¿por qué odia a Harry?"—Ginny preguntó de repente, recordando algo que le inquietaba, y por lo visto también inquietó a Hermione. —"Por lo que me contó no es una relación sencilla."

"Hoy le pregunté, me dijo que era porque… aparentemente su padre los acusa a Ron y a él de algo relacionado conmigo. No tengo idea de qué."

"Las maravillas de los Malfoy, siempre echándole la culpa a los demás."—Exclamó Ginny con un definido tinte de sarcasmo. —"¿También me odiará a mi por ser la hermana de Ron?"

"No lo sé, pero no perderemos nada intentándolo." Entonces Hermione se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Ginny. Ella vaciló pero la tomó para levantarse y la siguió a la caja de arena, donde Hermione le presentó formalmente a Sebastian.

Draco Malfoy observaba desde un árbol distancia como los tres adultos jugaban con su hijo. Más que nada ver a Harry Potter allí le generaba un manojo de celos; le molestaba verlo de una forma como a pocas personas en su vida, y así fue que volvió a sentir aquellas emociones que tantos años atrás había dejado en Hogwarts, esa rivalidad inherente a su ser, y ese intenso deseo por mostrarse superior a él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Lo siento si os habéis decepcionado porque el capítulo no es tan extenso como el anterior (aunque tampoco es corto), pero en verdad no es tan sencillo escribir capítulos del doble que este. La verdad casi no lo escribo, pero si no lo hacía hoy mañana mucho menos y habríais tenido que esperar otra semana para ver una actualización.

Por cierto, para quienes piensan que en semana santa tendré más tiempo para escribir se equivocan, porque me voy de vacaciones! lo siento xD

Muchas gracias por leer, muchas gracias por dejar reviews y ánimo. :)


	30. Un Recuerdo del Futuro IV, Parte I

_Cinco días más tarde..._

20 de Septiemembre del 2004, 04:03 am.

Hermione no tenía los detalles de las últimas horas muy claros una vez que recuperó la consciencia. De lo primero que se percató fue que no quería abrir los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y la luz empeoraría las cosas; luego intentó moverse y se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado durmiendo en una muy mala posición por varias horas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Su cumpleaños, eso había sucedido.

Imágenes sueltas recorrieron su mente una vez que se concentró en recordar: Era domingo, estaba en casa de sus padres con Sebastian; su hijo la despertó muy temprano en la mañana para darle un regalo: un dibujo de ellos dos, hecho por él; desayunaron con sus padres, luego almorzaron juntos también; y más hacia la tarde llegaron Harry, Ginny y George para llevarla a su fiesta sorpresa, dejando a Sebastian con sus abuelos.

La fiesta, aunque Hermione sospechaba que sucedería, fue sin duda alguna una sorpresa: había decenas de invitados, tantos que ni siquiera pudo contarlos. Bebidas, comida, y casi tanta gente que conocía como gente que no. La mayoría sino todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor estaban allí, también varios colegas de la oficina y otros viejos amigos de otras casas. La música era fuerte, la gente estaba alegre, tenía una gran torta de cumpleaños con capacidad para 100 personas, y también estaba Ron.

Hacía tan sólo tres días se había cumplido un mes de la llegada de Sebastian, y fue en esa fiesta que Hermione se pudo distender, por primera vez en varias semanas. Así que se dejó llevar, se dejó llevar por los amigos, por la comida, por el alcohol, y también por el resto de sus impulsos. Una vez que abrió los ojos y reconoció el sofá de su departamento, se dio cuenta de que también se había dejado llevar por Ron; al menos eso explicaba por qué estaban ambos tirados allí. Y su presencia también explicaba el peso sobre el cuerpo de Hermione; no se podía levantar.

Hermione suspiró gravemente. ¿Por qué había tomado tanto? ¿Por qué había llegado a esa situación con Ron? ¿Por qué se permitió a sí misma que una sustancia controlable anulara su buen juicio? ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando?

"_Demonios."_ Susurró en el aire tras una nueva ola de dolor en su cabeza. Si tan sólo tuviera las fuerzas para hacerse una poción contra las migrañas, se lamentó. Pero no podía ni quitarse a Ron de encima, quien roncaba tan fuerte que no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto.

Habría sido preferible quitárselo de encima y escabullirse de su propia casa para esconderse en lo de sus padres hasta que despertara y se fuera solo; pero Hermione Granger no era una cobarde, y, además, las fuerzas no le daban. Así que tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por despertarlo.

"Ron, despierta por favor."

Su voz era clara y contundente, pero la única respuesta de Ron fueron sus ronquidos.

"¡Ron!" El grito le dolió incluso a ella, pero funcionó; ya que Ron se sentó de repente, alarmado y confundido. Hermione aprovechó para sentarse ella también antes de que volviera a caerse encima suyo, y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, podía estar segura de que Ron estaba mirando de un lado a otro confundido; si había bebido tanto como ella se imaginaba, le tomaría un momento llegar a las mismas conclusiones que ella, si es que recordaba aunque fuera algo de las últimas 6 horas.

"¿Cómo acabamos aquí?" Preguntó luego de un momento. Se notaba por su voz que aún no se le había acabado el efecto del alcohol.

Hermione se tomó un momento para responder. "En el mejor de los escenarios, me imagino que te ofreciste para traerme a casa."

Aunque no se estaban mirando a la cara, ella asumió que Ron tendría sus dudas al respecto, pero era una explicación razonable y no estaba en condiciones de discutir. Hermione se alegró de que fuera así, porque ella tampoco lo estaba.

"Necesito hielo." Murmuró él, agotado como se lo escuchaba. Hermione giró la cabeza para verlo tirarse hacia atrás, poniéndose cómodo en el sofá, tal y como solía hacer cuando estaban juntos. No era una actitud que ella quisiera alentar, pero quería mantenerlo como amigo, y comprendía por lo que estaba pasando; además, ella también necesitaba hielo.

¿Por qué se levantó para ir a buscarlo? Además de que era su casa, Hermione supuso que si ella se sentía mal, Ron debía sentirse cien veces peor; ya que nunca se daba el caso de que ella tomara tanto ni más que él. Eso le recordó otro aspecto positivo para agregarle a la desagradable situación: Ron recordaría aún menos que ella.

Regresó a la sala de estar con dos bolsas de hielo, le dio una a Ron y se puso la otra ella una vez que se volvió a sentar a su lado.

"¿Por casualidad no tendrás alguna poción para las migrañas?"

"No, ¿por qué la tendría? No tengo por costumbre…"

"Lo sé, pero a lo mejor habías cambiado algo en un mes."

"Pues no, aún me resulta ridículo beber por diversión. No le encuentro nada de divertido a esto." Dijo ella quejándose sonoramente.

"¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho? No recuerdo exactamente cómo fue… pero nunca te he visto tan pasada de copas como yo."

"Me estaba preguntando lo mismo hace un momento." Comentó ella muy despacio, el sonido empezaba a afectarla más a medida que recobraba todos sus sentidos. También la memoria se le iba activando, y recordó cómo se sintió cuando vio a Ron en su fiesta sorpresa: incómoda. Pero no quería sentirse así, ¡era su cumpleaños! Todos sus amigos estaban allí… Ron era su amigo, más allá de todo lo malo que habían pasado juntos en el último tiempo, él aún estaba ahí para ella. Y no quería pensar en todo lo malo, no quería dejarse llevar por sus preocupaciones, quería pasarlo bien, dejar todo atrás, distenderse… y el alcohol pareció una buena forma de lograrlo. Ese fue el combustible para que pudiera pasar tantas horas en una fiesta de cumpleaños bailando y tomando y riendo… y otras cosas que quizás era para mejor que su cerebro estuviera bloqueando.

"Debió haber sido por ti." Murmuró Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces. Era la verdad, y no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de mentir.

"Quizás en otras circunstancias me alegraría saber que puedo afectarte tanto." Dijo él intentando relajarse con la bolsa de hielo en su frente.

"Que simpático de tu parte." Replicó una irónica Hermione, al menos tanto como podía mostrarse en esa situación.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, en aquella posición, sin mirarse, sin moverse siquiera. Hermione empezó a pensar que quizás Ron se estaría durmiendo, y trató de recordar algún hechizo que pudiera servir; pero era inútil, no existían hechizos para mitigar el dolor, mucho menos para mejorar un hígado que no da para más. Para eso estaban las pociones mágicas. ¿Qué haría un muggle? Era ridículo tener que preguntarse eso, al menos para ella, pero a veces se daba cuenta de que estaba tan compenetrada en el mundo mágico que se olvidaba de las cosas más simples de la ciencia.

Así que se levantó y se dirigió a su baño.

"¿A dónde vas?" Escuchó a Ron murmurar, pero no le contestó, difícilmente pudiera oírla.

Cuando regresó le ofreció una pequeña píldora blanca y un vaso de agua.

"¿Un caramelo?" Preguntó el muchacho extrañado.

"No, es para el dolor de cabeza. Tómala, yo ya he tomado una."

Ron tomó la píldora sin vacilar, y Hermione se sentó a su lado otra vez mientras esperaba que hiciera efecto. No pasaron tres segundos antes de que Ron preguntara por qué no había hecho efecto aún.

"Porque es ciencia, no magia. Tardará un rato."

A él no le extrañaba su tono duro e impaciente, él actuaba de una forma similar al sentirse mal también. Y más allá de eso, no tenía pensado perderse aquella oportunidad de estar con ella; aunque fuera probable que una vez que se sintiera mejor acabara por echarlo y pedirle que no regresara jamás.

"Sabes, mañana salgo a practicar en el campo. Me quedan 5 prácticas para terminar el curso."

"¿A dónde irás esta vez?"

"Estonia; aprovecharemos el otoño y nos prepararemos para el invierno. Las campañas serán más duras en diciembre."

"Y cuando termines esa etapa, comenzarás una nueva en enero. ¿O me equivoco?"

"No si te molesta."

Hermione lo pensó un momento, y no quiso mirarlo a los ojos. Le daba vergüenza y no quería admitirlo. Más que nada no quería lastimarlo; pero no podía, de ninguna forma, darle esperanzas. Por más que en el fondo pudiera quererlo así.

"No, Ron, no me molesta. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Además es muy bueno para ti, la práctica hace al maestro, y de ninguna forma podría pedirte que dejaras tu especialización. Eres un gran auror, no sería justo bajo ninguna circunstancia que yo te impidiera ser mejor aún."

Aparentemente sintiéndose mejor, Ron se percató del desastre que había en aquella pequeña sala de estar: había cuadros tirados en el piso, libros, almohadones del sillón en el que estaban, lo que parecía una botella de cerveza peligrosamente cerca de unos papeles manchados con el líquido que solía contener, y algún tipo de sustancia espumosa color rosado decoraba no sólo los muebles, sino también el piso y varias paredes. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho allí?

Hermione siguió la mirada de Ron, y pronto se percató de lo mismo que él. Al ver aquel desastre, empezó a respirar de forma rápida y entrecortada; el corazón le empezó a latir muy fuerte. ¡Su casa era un desastre!

"¡Por todos los cielos!" Se levantó repentinamente para tener una mejor vista del asunto. "¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

Ron levantó del suelo una botella de aerosol, y un breve recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza. "Creo que quisimos decorar el apartamento."

"¿¡Destruyendo mis cosas!?" Señaló con un dedo los portarretratos rotos en el piso. El dolor de cabeza ya se había ido, y fue en cambio reemplazado por la furia que le producía ver su hogar de aquella forma.

"No, creo que eso fue más bien un efecto colateral de…"

Hermione lo silenció con la mirada, se había sonrojado y sólo con sus ojos le pedía que se callara. En cualquier otra ocasión Ron habría aprovechado para reírse, pero el tema parecía afectarles más de lo normal a ambos. Hermione estaba ofuscada, y a Ron no le hacía ninguna gracia que reaccionara de esa forma; era más bien hiriente.

"Tampoco es para tanto, Hermione, un simple hechizo arreglará todo esto."

Ella negó con la cabeza, su rostro repentinamente marcado por la tristeza. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá al lado de él, se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose el rostro, y ahogó un llanto. Estaba desesperada. Ron lo comprendió y se acercó más a su lado, la rodeó con un brazo y trató de hacerla sentir mejor.

"Lo siento."

"No es tu culpa." Dijo ella enseguida. Se secó los ojos con las manos antes de dejarse ver la cara; miró a Ron a los ojos con melancolía. "Te he extrañado; el alcohol tan sólo lo hizo más evidente."

_No fue mucho más tarde que Hermione sintió su espalda chocar contra el piso, pero ya nada parecía importarle. No quería razonar en aquel momento, tan sólo quería estar con él. Con los ojos cerrados, no pudo notar cómo se le nublaba la vista; besándose apasionadamente con Ron, no pudo percatarse de que él no era la razón por la que sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, ni que la falta de aire se debía a que no podía respirar. Y la presión sobre su cuerpo no debía a tenerlo a él encima._

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cómo saberlo? Algo extraño había sucedido, y Hermione sólo se percató de ello una vez que abrió los ojos. Ron ya no estaba encima suyo, ya no sentía su peso. Podía respirar, se sentía mareada. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que el cambio pareció repentino. ¿Qué había sucedido con Ron?_

_Él no estaba su lado. Ni ella estaba en su apartamento, estaba en una habitación muy peculiar: parecía sacada de un palacio árabe. No parecía un lugar que ninguno de los dos pudiera pagar, ni siquiera en conjunto. Las paredes eran amarillas con decoraciones muy exóticas, había murales con plantas, flores y pequeños animales que casi parecían de verdad. Los muebles eran sin duda de un diseño árabe, hechos de mármol y/o granito, no podía estar segura desde allí. La cama era inmensa y estaba muy desordenada, parecía que podían caber más de cuatro adultos allí. _

_Por los grandes ventanales, los cuales no eran ni redondos ni cuadrados, se veía que era de día y el sol brillaba. Era muy intenso, se escuchaban pájaros cantando de una forma que le aseguraba que jamás en su vida los había visto. Quiso levantarse para ir a ver, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que sus piernas no se lo permitían. Sí pudo girar su rostro para observar aquellas traicioneras piernas, ¿qué les sucedía? ¿Por qué no se movían? No parecía que tuvieran nada mal, no estaba herida ni vendada. Las sentía, pero no lograba hacerlas reaccionar. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había forma, era como si estuviera paralizada. Pero no podía estar paralizada… ¿O sí?_

_Escuchó que se abría una puerta, y su corazón palpitó rápidamente por no saber quién aparecería. ¿Sería Ron? Algo le decía que sí, y por alguna razón ese sentimiento la inquietaba. _

"_¿Qué te parece?" Era él, tenía razón. Estaba vestido con una toga blanca, como si estuviera en pijamas de mago, su cabello despeinado, parecía que recién se había bañado. Se lo veía contento, y por alguna razón verlo así le generaba lástima a Hermione. _

"_Me encanta. Tiene muy linda vista." Las palabras salían de su boca, pero ella no había pensado en decir eso; dedujo después que se refería a la habitación en la que estaban. Quiso aprovechar para preguntar dónde estaban, pero su mandíbula parecía estar siendo controlada por una fuerza ajena a ella: ya no podía abrir la boca para hablar. Ahora no sólo estaba triste, sino también enfadada; sin embargo, su rostro no lo demostraba. No podía verse en un espejo, pero estaba segura de que su boca no estaba contorsionada en una sonrisa, ni que sus ojos demostraban ningún tipo de enojo. Se sentía intranquila, así que probablemente debía verse así._

"_No pareces muy contenta." Su tono era de decepción, su rostro mostraba algo similar al enojo. Hermione lo observó detenidamente, y se dio cuenta de que esperaba esa reacción de él. No la quería, pero la esperaba. _

"_Ambos sabemos que esto es un grito de ahogado, Ron."_

_Ninguno de los dos quería escuchar eso, estaba más que segura, pero era inevitable decirlo. Ella siempre decía lo que pensaba, sobre todo si le parecía necesario, y aquí era evidente que había que dejar las cosas en claro. No podían seguir así._

"_Siempre quisiste venir aquí, Hermione. Prometiste intentarlo."_

"_Lo estoy intentando." Dijo ella de una forma casi infantil, desesperada porque le creyera. Era la verdad, y le costaba mucho verse en aquella situación. Entonces comprendió lo que sucedía: estaba terminando con él definitivamente. Una vez que volviera a hablar, todo se abría acabado para ellos. Probablemente no volverían a verse en años, sino nunca jamás. Su amistad se perdería para siempre, ni eso podrían salvar._

_No quería hacerlo, pero su boca se abrió otra vez, y las palabras salieron involuntariamente: "Pero no es justo para ti, Ron. Soy un obstáculo para tu futuro, y ni siquiera te merezco."_

"_Te prefiero a ti mil veces que a mi carrera. No digas eso."_

_Ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro. No quería seguir, era demasiado doloroso. "No, no… no…" Sólo entonces, por un momento, las palabras parecían pertenecer realmente a ella, luego, sin embargo, su discurso pasó a ser justamente lo que no quería: "Te sientes culpable cuando yo tengo la culpa. No te he extrañado, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? Con tus viajes me acostumbré a no tenerte conmigo todos los días, y no sólo eso, sino que me he sentido bien estando sola. He mejorado laboralmente, soy más eficaz. ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre pongo a mi carrera primero, por más que intente que sea al revés, siempre acabo igual. Y tu continúas queriéndome incondicionalmente cuando yo ya no puedo decir lo mismo… en tres meses no te he extrañado casi nada, Ron. ¿Cómo puede ser justo para ti?"_

_Él se tomó un momento para contestar; suspiró, pero no se sentó al lado de ella como Hermione esperaba, tan sólo se quedó parado allí, su mirada endureciéndose. Parecía que la paciencia se le había acabado._

"_No me has extrañado porque tan sólo viajo semana por medio, Hermione. No es tanto."_

"_¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Ron! Sabes que no es así, la última vez te fuiste por más de dos semanas. Y la próxima vez serán más, y cuando hagas la segunda parte del curso, serán aún más. ¡Para cuando termines ya no podré estar en la misma habitación contigo!"_

"_¡Dejaré el curso!" Él gritó, ya estaba harto, no quería seguir escuchándola, no quería continuar con aquello. No quería seguir discutiendo, quería que todo estuviera bien entre ellos, como antes. Quería dejar de sentirse culpable por haber generado una brecha entre ellos._

"_¡Déjame a mí!" Le contestó ella con la misma potencia en su voz. "¡No puedes dejar tu futuro por mí! Yo no te merezco, intenta aceptarlo y ambos podremos salir adelante."_

"_No te dejaré, Hermione." _

_Escuchó sus palabras, y por más extraño que le pareciera, quiso sonreír. De alguna forma le alegraba su resolución, pero sabía muy bien que no debía ser así. Debía terminar con él, debía dejarlo y ambos debían seguir adelante con sus propias vidas. Cada uno debía ir por su propio camino. Su relación ya estaba muerta._

"_No… no quiero…" Murmuró ella para sí misma; y sintió algo extraño. Una presión en su pecho, no podía respirar. La misma negativa continuó circulando por su cabeza, era como si estuviera recobrando el control sobre su propio cuerpo. "Ron… quédate…" _

_Ron, sin embargo, no pudo escucharla. Y ella creyó oír un portazo, pues cuando pudo levantar la cabeza para ver a Ron, él ya no estaba en la habitación. De alguna forma podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, algo había sucedido y no era normal. Los temblores de su cuerpo se lo confirmaron. ¿Por qué le temblaban los brazos y las piernas? ¿Por qué de repente sentía tanto frío? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? Era como si su cuerpo estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que apenas podía resistir._

_Y con la mente llena de preocupaciones, Hermione pudo sentir cómo las cadenas imaginarias se soltaban, y volvía a ganar control sobre su propio cuerpo. _

"_¡Ron! ¡No me dejes!" Fue lo que pudo decir antes de perder el equilibrio por haberse puesto de pie demasiado rápido. Cayó al piso, quedando apoyada sobre sus rodillas; y nuevas lágrimas poblaron sus ojos. Ron se había ido._

_Se limpió las lágrimas, y una vez que volvió a abrir los ojos, notó algo muy peculiar: los colores se habían ido, todo estaba en blanco y negro, en escala de grises más exactamente. Eso le recordaba que no debía estar allí. _

_En todas sus experiencias pasadas jamás se había sentido en control de sí misma, parecía que podía pensar y actuar sola, y aunque por un lado le producía un sentimiento de alivio, su mente le decía que debía preocuparse: aquella situación no era normal. Siempre que sentía que volvía a ser ella misma, regresaba inmediatamente al pasado, a su presente. ¿Qué había sucedido entonces? En realidad ni siquiera recordaba haber tocado la fotografía… pero era muy probable que tanto Ron como ella le hubiesen caído encima sin darse cuenta cuando estaban en la sala de estar. ¿Ron también estaría consciente allí? ¿Estaría en la misma situación que ella?_

_Quiso levantarse e ir a buscarlo, y se sorprendió nuevamente al reasegurarse de que podía hacerlo. Pudo pararse, pudo abrir una puerta y salir de aquella habitación. Se encontró en unos inmensos pasillos, no veía colores, pero no le importaba. Por un momento le pareció mal, pero al intentar recordar los colores, su cabeza empezó a doler, y pudo sentir aquella característica presión en el pecho que le decía que algo estaba mal. Así que decidió no intentar compenetrarse más de lo necesario con aquel lugar, quizás sería mejor si no intentaba modificar nada._

_¿A dónde debía ir? Aquel lugar, a simple vista, parecía un laberinto. Y no había ningún tipo de señal que le sirviera, sin contar los números en las puertas de las habitaciones contiguas. Empezó a correr en una dirección, y se sintió desesperada al ver que nada parecía cambiar: no encontraba nada, ni a nadie. Divisó una ventana y corrió hacia ella, esta no tenía vidrio, y daba a un inmenso jardín._

_Estaba muy arriba por lo visto, probablemente en un tercer o cuarto piso de aquel edificio. Abajo se podía ver gente, eso sí que era un alivio: no estaba sola en aquel lugar inmenso. Más al horizonte se veía un inmenso mar azul y playas paradisíacas; si sus suposiciones eran correctas, estaba en la India. Y si estaba en el tiempo y en el momento que creía, en aquel mismo hotel estaría Draco Malfoy. Sintió un golpe de dolor en el pecho al pensar en él, porque automáticamente le recordó a su hijo, a Sebastian._

"_¿Granger?" Escuchó su voz atónita y se volteó para ver al susodicho a la cara. El corazón volvió a latirle demasiado rápido, tanto que no parecía saludable. ¿Sería el Draco Malfoy que conocía o el que conocería? ¿Cómo podría preguntarle sin arruinar las cosas? ¿Podría llegar afectar el futuro si cometía algún error? ¿Estaría en el futuro realmente? ¿O aquello no era más que un recuerdo que de ninguna forma podría ser modificable? Si ella estaba consciente y podía actuar por si misma…. Entonces… Había muchas conclusiones para sacar, muchas probabilidades, muchas cosas para ponderar, pero Draco no estaba pensando en eso; tan sólo observaba a una muchacha boquiabierta, y se lo veía entretenido._

"_Puede ser que los indios de aquí no se den cuenta, ya que usan ropas similares y peores aún; pero yo, al igual que el resto de los turistas aquí, me doy cuenta de que estás en camisón, Granger."_

_Hermione bajo su mirada y recién entonces se percató de la ropa que estaba usando: llevaba un largo camisón blanco con un gran escote, sin mangas y con un tajo al costado de una pierna que llegaba hasta el piso. Sin duda alguna no era una prenda para salir de la habitación. Así ella se sonrojó y trató inútilmente de cubrirse el pecho con sus brazos. No sabía qué decirle, pero Draco volvió a hablar antes de tiempo._

"_No me malinterpretes, no era una queja." Dijo aquello riendo, aunque no parecía que Hermione compartiera la gracia. _

"_¡Eres un….!"_

"_¿Un qué?" La interrumpió él con una sonrisa. "Yo no ando paseando en camisón."_

_Ella se dio cuenta entonces de que sin duda alguna, no estaba hablando con el Malfoy que conocía. Es decir, no era él de su tiempo el que hablaba allí con ella, sino el del recuerdo. Después de todo, era de suponerse que el verdadero estaría tan desconcertado como ella, y no comentando su aspecto. ¿Qué podría atraerle de él en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y justo después de haber terminado con Ron? Intentó pensar en ello detenidamente, y su cabeza empezó a doler, parecía que sabía algo pero le costaba recordarlo._

"_Me he perdido." Dijo ella simplemente. Fue en parte su voluntad, en parte no. Era la verdad, y en un momento lo pensó, pero no estaba segura de querer decirlo. Cuando parpadeó y lo miró a la cara, todo pareció volver a tener color, y sus piernas dejaron de sostener su peso: cayó torpemente al piso._

"_¿Cómo he logrado perder el equilibrio así?" Se preguntó ella en voz alta, y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que Malfoy estaba ayudándola a levantarse. _

"_No lo sé, Granger, pero no te ves nada bien." _

"_Gracias." Le dijo ella irónicamente mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el de él; era como si se le estuviera acabando la energía, incluso hablar se le estaba haciendo difícil. Y era duro, había tanto que quería averiguar. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viviendo eso, si supuestamente jamás había sucedido? ¿O habría sucedido en realidad y su dolor se debía a que intentaba salir de eso? ¿Cuánto era verdad y cuánto mentira? ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo?_

"_¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?"_

_Lo pensó, lo sabía, estaba segura de ello, pero no lo recordaba. Y a medida que intentaba recordarlo, parecía hacérsele más difícil aún mantenerse despierta. "No lo recuerdo."_

"_Excelente. ¿Estás sola? ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar?"_

_Tenía la respuesta a eso, pero aparentemente la había olvidado también. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Con quien estaba? ¿Cómo saldría? Los recuerdos se iban mezclando y desvaneciéndose con otros, los colores iban y venían, cambiaban y mutaban; se sentía tan mareada que ya no quería ver nada más._

"_No lo sé… pero… estoy contigo." _

"_Ojalá te sea de ayuda." Replicó él irónicamente; y la vista de Hermione se nubló por completo._

_Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, esperaba encontrarse de vuelta en su apartamento. Entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que no era así: estaba en otra habitación estilo árabe-hindú; sólo que esta era mucho pero mucho más grande que la anterior, tenía el tamaño de un apartamento incluso más grande que el suyo; y si era posible, tenía muebles aún más extravagantes. _

_Se encontraba recostada en una cama, anormalmente inmensa. Era más grande que un baño tamaño normal. Intentó sentarse aunque todo le daba vueltas, estaba muy mareada. ¿Qué hacía allí? Veía a colores, y su cuerpo parecía reticente a obedecer sus comandos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola: Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a su lado._

"_No sabía a dónde llevarte, así que te traje aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

_Parecía estar preocupado por ella, ¿por qué lo estaría? Apenas se conocían, y se suponía que él no quería conocerla, más bien debía odiarla, no preocuparse por su salud. ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud? No tenían nada en común, nada de lo que él estuviera enterado._

"_¿Por qué te importa?" Preguntó Hermione con una gran curiosidad, pero no pudo mirarlo a los ojos porque un gran dolor de cabeza ofuscó sus pensamientos._

"_Soy más humano de lo que crees, Granger."_

"_Nunca pensé que fueras de otro planeta."_

_Él hizo una mueca y rió un poco, Hermione pudo volver a abrir los ojos y mirarlo a la cara. Los colores se habían ido otra vez._

"_Iba a llamar al servicio, pero te despertaste apenas te dejé en la cama. Pareciera que querías estar aquí."_

_Una imagen se le vino a la cabeza a Hermione, y recordó a Astoria Greengrass. ¿Cómo podía Draco comportarse así con ella cuando tenía novia? Estaba demasiado relajado, de un humor demasiado animado como para estar con otra mujer; la idea le resultaba de lo más desagradable a Hermione, no iba a dejar que engañara a su novia con ella. Por más que le causara tanta curiosidad que se comportara de esa forma._

"_¿No tienes novia?"_

_Draco negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de forma triunfante. "Hace casi una semana que soy un hombre libre. Fíjate que me he venido solo a mi luna de miel; es un nuevo paso para mi independencia, eso hasta que mis padres se decidan a cortarme los fondos, y lo harán una vez que se den cuenta de que no tengo pensado regresar."_

"_¿Por qué no?" Inquirió ella, verdaderamente interesada._

"_Porque estoy harto, ¿sabes? Toda mi vida mis padres decidieron por mí, y yo llegué a un punto de aceptar su forma de pensar y hasta de seguirla aunque en el fondo en realidad no lo quisiera así. No me importaba ir en contra de mis deseos porque olvidé que los tenía. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir así?"_

"_Pues… no…" Contestó ella tímidamente, ya no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. No estaba segura de tener todo bajo control, pero quería escuchar a Draco, quería sacarle toda la información que pudiera._

"_Por supuesto que no, porque tus padres no te han criado para ser un clon de ellos. Te han permitido ser libre toda tu vida, mientras que yo he seguido su ejemplo ciegamente. Sé qué dirás, que es absurdo que me de cuenta de esto dos décadas más tarde, cuando ya tengo una vida armada y todo lo que podría querer…"_

"_No iba a decir eso." Hermione comentó, aunque en realidad no tenía pensado decir nada. Draco la ignoró y continuó con su relato, el cual parecía haberle hecho olvidar la anterior convalecencia de su huésped._

"…_Y fue irónico, porque mi mismo padre fue el causante de todo esto. Me estaba comentando los deberes de un hombre casado de nuestra sociedad cuando caí en la cuenta de que me casaría en tres días, y entonces no habría vuela atrás: mi única oportunidad de vivir por mi mismo y para mi mismo se perdería para siempre."_

"_¿Y desde entonces estás aquí?"_

_Draco sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo, Granger? Mis padres no lo saben, creen que he desaparecido y no pueden encontrarme por ningún lado. Una vez que lo hagan tendré que decirle adiós a todo, probablemente me deshereden cuando se enteren de que no pienso casarme."_

"_¡Eso es horrible! ¿Cómo puedes hacerles eso? ¡Tienes que decirles que estás bien, Malfoy, deben estar desesperados de preocupación!" Nunca le había importado de los Malfoy a Hermione, pero no le resultaba imposible ponerse en el lugar de dos padres que no sabían nada de su hijo. La actitud de Draco era infantil y egoísta, debía percatarse de ello._

"_¿No escuchaste la parte de que me han esclavizado toda la vida y me desheredaran y cortarán todos mis bienes y tendré que vivir en la calle? No les vendrá mal algo de preocupación antes de borrarme definitivamente de sus vidas."_

"_Se que crees lo contrario, pero eso no es justo bajo ningún concepto, Draco. Por más crueles que puedan parecer, tus padres te quieren y…"_

"_¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?" Draco la interrumpió, la observaba atónito, con curiosidad. Su sonrisa se había ido de su rostro, no porque estuviera enfadado, sino porque estaba sorprendido. _

_Hermione se dio cuenta de su error, y trató como pudo de enmendarlo. "Creo que en mi posición harías lo mismo." De ninguna forma eso arreglaría su pequeño desliz, apenas ella podía comprender lo que decía, pero pareció resultar porque a él le hizo gracia y rió._

"_Muy bien, Hermione; si así lo quieres. Lo que sí me parecería mejor tener esta conversación abajo, en el bar. Así podemos emborracharnos antes de hacer algo que podamos lamentar."_

_Un flash la cegó; y pudo verse a sí misma en un bar muy concurrido, probablemente del mismo hotel indio en el que estaban. Tenía a Draco al lado suyo, estaban sentados en la barra y tomaban bebidas tropicales, él estaba muy contento y le hablaba de algo que ella ya no podía comprender. Sí podía escucharlo, pero era como si sus palabras le entraran por un oído y le salieran por el otro, no podía retenerlas. También podía percibir que los colores se habían ido, pero era confuso, porque era como si no los necesitara: no necesitaba ver una pared amarilla para saber que era amarilla, por más que se viera de otro color, ella estaba segura de que era amarilla. Y así, los colores no importaban, y ella ya no podía saber si tenía un mínimo control sobre la situación o no._

_Sus ojos dejaron los alegres de Draco por un momento para mirarse a sí misma: estaba vestida, bien vestida, y era un alivio. Su camisón había quedado atrás, y reconocía que estaba usando su propia ropa. Es decir que había encontrado el camino a su habitación y se había podido vestir… si es que en algún momento había salido en realidad. Pero… ¿y Ron? ¿Qué había sido de Ron? Hermione quiso preguntarle a Draco; lo volvió a mirar a la cara, él continuaba contando lo mismo, no se percataba de que la mente de Hermione estaba en otra parte. _

_Le gustaba estar con Draco, era alegre, la animaba y por poco le hacía olvidar su tristeza. Sin embargo, sentía que algo estaba mal allí: debía estar con Ron, debía verlo y arreglar las cosas con él. Se sentía muy culpable por algo relacionado con él, ¿habrían terminado? ¿Se habría ido definitivamente? Un sentimiento de abandono le sobrevino, y se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿Qué había pasado?_

"_¿Estás bien?" Inquirió Draco al notar su cambio de actitud. "¿Te sientes mal otra vez, cariño?" _

_¿Cariño? Eso era nuevo, Hermione miró a Draco a la cara otra vez; su mirada había cambiado, la alegría había sido reemplazada por la preocupación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente desde la última vez? De ninguna forma Hermione le permitiría a Draco llamarla cariño así como así, tenían que estar juntos… ya no podía saber qué había pasado._

"_Ron…" Dijo aquel nombre y los ojos se le humedecieron; temió entonces que Draco se enfadara por hablar de él, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, tan sólo puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió dulcemente._

"_Weasley no está aquí, no volverá, no te preocupes."_

_Draco Malfoy entonces acercó más su taburete al de ella y le besó el cuello. Ella se relajó ante el contacto y se abrazó a él. Por un momento la tristeza y la alegría se mezclaron de la forma más extraña que podía imaginar: estaba más que feliz de estar allí con Draco, lo amaba, pero la imagen de Ron aún la atormentaba. _

_Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ... ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Bueno, se que muchs me odiáis profundamente, y cabe la posibilidad de que ese odio no haya aminorado una vez leído este capítulo. Pero en fín, ¡aquí está! Espero que sea la mitad de bueno de lo que eran mis capítulos anteriores, entiendo que de seguro he perdido muchas seguidoras en estos meses que no he estado escribiendo, y comprendo que la calidad de mi trabajo no sea tan buena como antes por el tiempo que he pasado sin inspiración (he llegado a olvidar de qué iba la historia y todo, comprendo a los lectores les pase lo mismo). Ojalá no todo esté perdido y la pizca de inspiración que tuve hoy me continúe mañana y así pueda escribir el capítulo 31 en menos de tres meses.

PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a Embercita que me ayudó a salir de un pequeño gran problema que tenía con esta historia. Me tardé en ponerme a escribirlo, pero creo que me está volviendo la inspiración (suspiro de alivio).

Saludos, abrazos, besos y gracias a tout le mond!


	31. Un Recuerdo del Futuro IV, Parte II

_Atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo; así debía sentirse estar bajo el imperivus. Su voluntad difícilmente se hacía notar, pero parecía que podía luchar contra ello si lo intentaba; justamente como si estuviera bajo aquel hechizo, se podía repeler. Aunque era difícil, muy difícil, y requería mucha energía. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado en su mundo? Se preguntaba Hermione. Quizás nada, tendría su lógica que no hubiese pasado nada de tiempo. Así como también sería lógico que su cuerpo estuviera tirado en la sala de estar de su apartamento por días hasta que la encontraran inconsciente. Su familia y amigos se preocuparían mucho por ella; no quería que sucediera eso, debía encontrar la forma de salir de allí._

_¿Pero cómo? Era como correr por un laberinto: no encontraba la salida. Tampoco sabía dónde empezar a buscar, pero había asumido que, quizás, si lograba acceder a un lugar en el cual jamás haya estado, podría volver a su mundo, porque un simple recuerdo no le permitiría ver más allá de lo posible. No podía estar en el futuro, la idea le resultaba imposible; no tenía ningún sentido haber viajado a un tiempo cuyos sucesos aún no se hubieran producido, de ser así debería al menos tener la memoria de los eventos pasados. Sabría exactamente qué había pasado con Ron, por ejemplo._

_Le costó mucho, pero había logrado alejarse de Malfoy. Él insistía en estar con ella, pero Hermione necesitaba estar un momento sola. Le daba la sensación de que mientras más interactuara con las personas de ese mundo, más complicado le sería dejarlo. Además Malfoy estaba demasiado extraño con ella, era incómodo, aunque sentía que debería gustarle; el asunto era que no podía pensar en él en ese momento, tenía un problema mayor del que preocuparse: ¿Por qué no volvía a su tiempo? No podía creer que en algún momento hubiese lamentado haber vuelto luego de uno de esos recuerdos._

_Era desesperante. Quería huir, debía huir, ¿pero a dónde? ¡Estaba en la India! _

_Vio una de las grandes puertas del hotel que daban al exterior, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr en esa dirección. Sería sólo una ilusión que al atravesar ese portal pudiera regresar a su tiempo, pero aún así quiso hacerlo, y continuó corriendo una vez afuera, sin importarle la fuerza del sol que azotaría su cuerpo, ni su brillo destellante que confundiría su camino, ni la arena bajo sus pies que complicaba su avance, ni las preocupadas exclamaciones de los cientos de turistas que iba esquivando._

_Sentía su corazón palpitando en su cabeza, no le importaba. Iría hacía dónde le llevaran sus piernas, piernas que ella podía controlar. Debía alejarse, ir hacia lo desconocido, porque debía haber un límite en aquel lugar, una barrera entre lo que podía verse y lo que no, como todo recuerdo. _

_Corrió lo que parecían kilómetros de playas, veía el mar a un costado, lejos aún de su alcance, pero no quería ir hacia el mar, tan sólo quería correr hasta encontrar un punto crítico; aunque fuera para su cuerpo. Pero nada parecía cambiar, veía la gente tomando sol en la playa, niños y adultos jugando, animales acercándose a ver si conseguían algo de comida; le empezaba a hacer falta el aire, pero eso era sólo por estar corriendo, no porque fuera a volver a su tiempo. _

_Como es natural, llegó un momento en el que ni sus piernas ni sus pulmones dieron para más. Tuvo que detenerse, y fue a parar a un conjunto de árboles, lejos de la civilización. No había casi nadie alrededor, las personas más cercanas estaban nadando en el mar, el cual estaba a al menos 2 kilómetros de dónde se encontraba ella. Se dejó caer sentada al suelo de arena, y sólo entonces notó que el calor era insoportable: había salido del hotel a una hora muy mala, era el mediodía, tenía suerte de haber encontrado la sombra de un árbol. _

_Su respiración tardó en estabilizarse, así como el resto de sus sentidos. Tenía sed, mucha sed, pero no podía volver al hotel, debía resistir. Se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano, y recostó su espalda contra el árbol; puso una mano sobre su corazón, palpitaba tan rápido, no estaba acostumbrada a correr, era normal. Fue entonces cuando sintió contra su piel algo de papel. Tenía puesto un vestido sin bolsillos, por lo cual aparentemente se había metido una hoja dentro para guardarlas. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Contra un lado de su cintura se había agarrado una hoja de papel._

_Estaba doblada en dos, la abrió e inmediatamente reconoció lo que era: una carta, una carta de Ron. Reconocía su escritura tan desprolija, y por cómo se veía esta, no había estado nada bien al escribirla. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de empezar a leerla, sabía que lo que leyera no sería nada lindo._

"_Hermione,_

_Tienes razón, tú ganas. No puedo continuar viviendo así. Necesitas tu espacio y yo necesito el mío. Siempre tienes razón, no sé por qué alguna vez lo he dudado. Me iré a Lituana en tres días, estaré fuera un mes. No me esperes, no quiero que lo hagas, y sé que no quieres hacerlo. No te sientas mal por no extrañarme, es lo mejor para ambos. Por muchos años estuvimos atados el uno al otro, supongo que era de esperarse que una vez que se diera la posibilidad de seguir nuestros propios caminos quisiéramos tomarla. _

_Ron."_

_Así había terminado su relación, ambos se habían rendido. Ella primero, él mucho después. No sentía ningún tipo de alivio a pesar de que aquello era lo que por tanto tiempo aparentemente había querido: que Ron entrara en razón. No podía alegrarse por haber terminado una relación con alguien a quien amaba, pero lo veía necesario. ¿Por qué? Porque Ron necesitaba otras cosas, sólo que aún no se había dado cuenta, y probablemente la mayor parte de lo que había escrito en ese pedazo de papel no era del todo cierto, pero al menos había dado el paso necesario para continuar con su vida. Quizás en unos meses más se daría cuenta de que todo había sido para mejor; quizás conocería a alguien de quien se enamoraría y no querría dejarla por nada en el mundo._

_¿Y si esa persona era ella? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Lo había obligado a dejarla? ¿Qué tal si nunca cambiaba de opinión? ¿Estaría herido toda su vida? Ella no lo había obligado a irse, pero jamás le pidió que se quedara, más bien lo alentó a dejarla. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque ella estaba cansada? ¿Porque quería dejar de pensar en él? ¿Era ella la única causante de todos sus males? Pero… ¿cómo podía subsanar la falta de sentimientos? No era que no lo quisiera, lo quería con toda su alma, pero por alguna razón el amor tan profundo que alguna vez había sentido se había perdido en el olvido, y su vida no pasó a ser más que una rutina; una rutina que acabó aburriéndola. No era Ron el problema, era ella; pero Ron… Ron no debía sufrir por ella, Ron debía seguir su camino y convertirse en el auror que quería y debía ser._

_Hermione no lloró, aunque sintió que quería hacerlo. Estaba cansada de tanta angustia, de tantas complicaciones, y recordó a Draco Malfoy. Él, de algún modo, se sentía igual que ella, no quería permitir que otros jugaran con su vida, que otros decidieran por él; quería iniciar un nuevo rumbo en su vida, desligarse de obligaciones y temas controvertidos en los que no quería tener nada que ver. Ahí Hermione Granger se dio cuenta de cuan tanto comprendía a Draco Malfoy. Ella también quería huir y dejarlo todo atrás para empezar de nuevo. Aunque no estaba justificado que ninguno de los dos dejaran personas lastimadas en el camino._

_Un parpadeo, un cambio de escena. Hermione ya no estaba en una soleada playa india, ya no sentía un calor aberrante ni nada de sed. Se encontraba en una sala de estar del hotel, al menos eso pudo deducir al ver que todo tenía el mismo estilo árabe-hindú. No había muchas personas allí, pero cada cual estaba inmerso en su mundo, hablando tranquilamente con otras personas. Hermione no estaba sola allí, Draco Malfoy estaba recostado a su lado, miraba el techo, estaba alegre. Hermione no estaba alegre, sino preocupada; parecía que ella era la única de los dos que aún era capaz de razonar._

"_Podemos ir a dónde queramos. No es que antes no pudiera hacerlo, pero es distinto porque ya no dependo del dinero de mi familia. ¿No es genial?"_

"_¿Y cómo piensas que podremos vivir sin dinero, Draco?" Susurró ella apresuradamente, era mejor que nadie del hotel escuchara eso._

"_Seremos nómades, viviremos viajando con no más de lo que tenemos puesto. Cazaremos nuestra propia comida y dormiremos en cuevas para protegernos del frío y los animales salvajes." Draco lo decía seriamente, pareciera que ya lo había calculado todo; lo sorprendente era que estuviera de acuerdo con seguir ese estilo de vida; la idea en parte maravillaba a Hermione, pero también tenía que ser realista. De ninguna forma vivirían en ninguna selva, bosque, ni isla perdida. No podían dejarlo absolutamente todo._

"_O podríamos volver a Londres, yo continuaré con mi trabajo y tu te buscarás algo que hacer."_

"_Creía que querías aventuras y desafíos, Hermione. ¿No es por eso que te casaste conmigo?"_

"_Por supuesto que no; puedo tener aventuras sin ti." _

"_¿Le temes al cambio acaso? ¿O es que no quieres renunciar a las comodidades de la vida civilizada?"_

"_Me casé contigo en menos de un mes, difícilmente se puede decir que le temo a los cambios. Pero no puedo dejarlo todo y no regresar jamás; entiendo que tengas problemas con tus padres, a mi tampoco me caen bien, pero no tengo pensado dejar a los míos, ni a mis amigos. Y mi trabajo… me costó mucho llegar hasta dónde estoy, ¿cómo voy a renunciar a eso?"_

"_Entiendo, a decir verdad no esperaba que estuvieras completamente de acuerdo con la idea." Dijo él, resignado, pero aún de buen humor. "¡Pero podríamos intentarlo! Aunque sea por unas semanas, ¿qué me dices? Nos podemos ir de mochileros por toda Asia; empezamos en la India, continuamos hasta Rusia y de ahí entramos a Europa y volvemos al Reino Unido por Francia."_

"_¿Quieres cruzar Rusia a pie en pleno invierno?" Preguntó ella irónicamente. Empezaba a considerar que quizás se había precipitado un poco en seguir sus locas ideas._

"_Es una aventura."_

"_¡Es un suicidio! Si quieres cruzar Rusia, que sea en primavera o en el verano. ¡Por Merlín!"_

"_¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?" Draco sonrió tenazmente, y Hermione tuvo la sensación por un momento de que la había manipulado para llegar a un acuerdo._

_Se calló por un momento y se mordió el labio. A decir verdad no le parecía una idea del todo atroz, incluso sonaba interesante, aunque bastante arriesgado, sería difícil incluso sin nieve. Pero sería una aventura, un desafío, tal como él esperaba. Y, a decir verdad, le hacía muy feliz estar a su lado, y la idea de poder compartir algo así con él._

"_Nos iremos de mochileros por Rusia a mediados de la primavera. Eso si me dan permiso en el trabajo para tomarme dos meses de vacaciones."_

"_¿Dos meses?" _

"_Cierto… Me he tomado un mes entero para estar aquí, difícilmente me den dos meses… un mes con suerte. Tendremos que ir rápido."_

"_Eso de no ser tu propio jefe suena bastante mal. ¿Ves por qué quiero dejar la civilización?"_

"_No dejarás la civilización, Draco, no mientras estés conmigo." Ella le sonrió, él hizo una mueca pero no pudo aguantar la sonrisa que vino después. "Ya es hora de regresar."_

_Lo sentía y así lo quería, aunque lo temía en cierto modo. Tendría mucho a lo que enfrentarse una vez que regresara a Londres. Hermione se sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría encima una vez que recordó que estaba atrapada en un recuerdo. Y el escenario volvió a cambiar a uno mucho menos agradable._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian observaba detenidamente a los adultos que conocía en la sala de espera. Estaban sus abuelos maternos, parecían preocupados pero no querían admitirlo frente a él, no querían decirle nada. En vez intentaban alentarlo para que fuera a jugar con los otros niños en un salón de juegos que tenía aquel lugar, pero él no tenía ánimo para jugar.

Hacía días que no veía a su madre, y no le gustaba nada. Además extrañaba a sus abuelos, no a los padres de su madre, sino a los otros. ¿Por qué no habían venido a buscarlo? ¿Desde cuando sus otros abuelos se encargaban de él? ¿Qué pasaba con su madre? ¿Por qué nadie le explicaba nada?

También hablando con sus abuelos estaba ese hombre que no le gustaba; el amigo molesto de su mamá. ¿Qué hacía él allí? No era parte de la familia. ¿Por qué sí le contaban cosas a él?

Era muy molesto.

"Sebastian, ahora mismo tu madre necesita quedarse aquí por unos días." Le intentó explicar cuidadosamente su abuela materna.

"¿Por qué?" Inquirió él, temiendo no recibir una respuesta.

"Porque no se encuentra bien."

"¿Por qué?" Insistió el niño, ya había asumido que no debía de encontrarse muy bien si estaba internada en un hospital.

"No lo sabemos, pequeño."

¿Y eso era tan difícil de explicar? Sebastian suspiró y miró a otro lado. Extrañaba su hogar, y estaba preocupado por su madre. Se sentía muy solo. "Quiero a mi abuela."

No se refería a la Señora Granger, comprendió ella, y aunque lo lamentaba, lo comprendía. Le rompía el corazón que los sentimientos no fueran recíprocos como él creía. Narcissa Malfoy difícilmente iría a buscarlo aunque él mismo se lo pidiera.

La mujer mayor estuvo a punto de decirle algo que ya había ideado con anterioridad, pero Sebastian se levantó de repente y corrió hacia la puerta. Ella se volteó sorprendida y su mirada se fijó en alguien a quien pocas veces en su vida había visto: Draco Malfoy. Él muchacho estaba acompañado por una chica muy elegante que iba a su lado; Sebastian fue directo hacia él, y este se inclinó para estar a su altura.

"¿Qué ha sucedido muchacho?" Le preguntó Draco. "He recibido una carta del Ministerio diciendo que debes venir conmigo." Acto seguido se la entregó al Señor Granger, que había dejado de hablar con Ronald Weasley para indagar con quién estaba hablando su nieto.

"No quieren decirme, padre. Tampoco quieren dejarme ver a mamá." Se quejó él tímidamente, temía que su padre se enfadara, pero no creía que fuera a enfadarse con él por eso.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" Ron se acercó a ellos para confrontar a Draco; ninguno de los dos estaba contento por verse el uno al otro; pero tampoco tenían pensado iniciar un pleito allí.

"No veo como te puede concernir a ti." Le contestó despectivamente. El Señor Granger terminó de leer la carta y se la devolvió. Su esposa intervino antes de que los otros dos hombres pudieran continuar.

"¿Se quedará con Sebastian?" Inquirió la Señora Granger, no parecía de lo más contenta con la idea; no sabía qué clase de hombre era aquel exactamente, ni qué beneficio le traería al niño irse con ellos.

"Así parece." Draco asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Astoria. "Querida, ¿puedes llevártelo fuera un momento?"

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció su mano al niño, que recién entonces reconoció su presencia. No quería irse con ella, mucho menos que los adultos lo quisieran quitar del medio para poder hablar entre ellos. Su padre pareció percatarse de su reticencia y le habló seriamente, sin darle posibilidad alguna de contrariarlo: "Ve con ella."

Sebastian se dio vuelta sin chistar y siguió a Astoria fuera de la sala. Draco entonces se quedó con los Granger y el infame Weasley. Aunque los tres interesados estaban sorprendidos por su actitud, al menos a los Granger no les pareció que estuviera mal comentarle lo que había sucedido, y sin necesidad de que él hiciera preguntas, empezaron a hablar:

"Ron y ella tuvieron un pequeño percance con esa fotografía mágica, él pudo salir del hechizo y despertar, pero Hermione… es como si estuviera dormida sin poder reaccionar." Le explicó el hombre mayor, su esposa sólo asentía con gravedad.

"Ha pasado un día entero así, los médicos suponen que podría despertar si está lejos del efecto de ese objeto. Aún está bajo observación."

"Nunca antes había pasado esto, ¿o si?" Inquirió Draco, apenas se podía notar algún signo de preocupación. No parecía importarle demasiado, pero aún así estaba allí y se molestaba en preguntar. Los Granger no creían que eso fuera una mera cortesía, por lo que Hermione había descrito, aquel hombre no solía necesitar ser cortés.

"No, nunca mencionó nada así."

Draco asintió con la cabeza desinteresadamente, y por apenas un segundo miró a Ronald Weasley con seriedad y una pizca de odio; pero pronto volvió su mirada a los Granger.

"Estoy seguro de que despertará. Mientras tanto me llevo al niño, mis padres cuidarán bien de él."

Acto seguido, Malfoy se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de espera. Allí se encontró nuevamente con su prometida y el niño. Este último negaba efusivamente con la cabeza ante algo que la muchacha le preguntaba.

"No, de seguro que a mi abuela no le caes bien, tan sólo aparenta en frente tuyo porque es una dama."

"¡Sebastian!" Exclamó Draco entre dientes, lo que le faltaba era que el niño arruinara la relación de su madre con Astoria. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Deja de decir estupideces."

Al pequeño no le parecía que su percepción sobre la vida fuera una estupidez, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a callarse en frente de su padre, y jamás en la vida se le había ocurrido contrariarlo a propósito.

"Discúlpate con Astoria."

Sebastian miró al suelo y se disculpó. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, y en realidad no lo sentía, pero le convenía hacerlo.

"Lo siento."

"Está bien." Dijo Astoria, algo confundida por todo lo que había escuchado; y luego se dirigió a Draco, como para asegurarse a sí misma de lo que estaba diciendo: "Es sólo un niño, no sabe lo que dice."

"Por supuesto." Draco le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara. Sebastian observó con recelo cómo aquella mujer se aferraba a su padre y caminaba a su lado, como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Su abuela tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando decía que las amigas de su padre eran mala compañía. Esta en especial no le caía nada bien desde ya.

Los tres regresaron apaciblemente a la mansión Malfoy; Sebastian no estaba nada contento, habría querido preguntarle a su padre qué sabía sobre su madre, pero en ningún momento le pareció oportuno interrumpir los discursos insensatos de Astoria Greengrass. Era una mujer pero que muy aburrida, Sebastian no comprendía por qué su padre disfrutaba su compañía. Y de lo que estaba seguro era de no poder cuestionarlo; por muy bien que se intentara comportar con él últimamente, extraño sería que hubiese cambiado por completo.

Así que lo único que le quedaba esperar era enterarse por su abuela. Apenas llegó a su hogar, atravesó una sala corriendo en su búsqueda, perdiéndose de la vista de su padre y su acompañante. A estos no pareció molestarles, Draco se veía más bien aliviado, Astoria sorprendida ante la actitud del muchacho; pero luego razonó que Hermione Granger no debía ser tan buena madre si había educado a un niño con tan malos modales.

Sebastian encontró a su abuela luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, se encontraba leyendo un libro en su sala de lectura personal. Apenas tocó la puerta, esta se abrió invitándolo a pasar. Su abuela se veía complacida por verlo.

"Buenas tardes, Sebastian. ¿Cómo has estado?"

El niño se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, posicionándose en frente suyo para verse mejor. "Te he extrañado, abuela. ¿Por qué has viajado tanto estos días? ¿Por qué no has querido llevarme contigo?"

Narcissa dejó su libro en la pequeña mesa que tenía al lado del sillón en el que estaba sentada, y le hizo una señal al niño para que fuera más cerca suyo. Este se acercó más y, de forma casi automática, se sentó en su falda. Su abuela le tomó la cabeza con las manos y acarició cuidadosamente sus cabellos, examinando con discreta curiosidad sus pequeños rulos mientras le hablaba: "He tenido que acompañar a tu abuelo en viajes de negocios muy importantes. ¿Cómo te íbamos a llevar si tienes que ir a la escuela? Antes era más sencillo porque podíamos educarte nosotros."

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, la explicación era razonable. Incluso su madre se lo había sugerido más de una vez, y él mismo había llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero aún así le molestaba, y los extrañaba.

"¿Mañana me llevarás tú a la escuela?"

"Veremos."

"¿Irás a mi obra de teatro el jueves?"

"No sabía que estabas aprendiendo actuación, pequeño." Exclamó una sorprendida Narcissa, nadie en su familia jamás había sido tentado por el camino de la actuación, por más que sus padres siempre vieron positivamente las artes, y ella misma fuese educada en diversas ramas, el teatro siempre era algo para ser visto, no interpretado.

"Si, abuela, en la escuela. Creo que te lo conté. Hemos estado preparando la obra desde el inicio de clases. ¿Vendrás?"

"Veré qué puedo hacer. Tengo que ver tanto mi agenda como la de tu abuelo."

"Mis otros abuelos dijeron que vendrían." El niño dijo aquello y se encogió de hombros. Su tono pasó a ser un tanto lastimoso: "¿Crees que mamá podrá venir a la obra? Hace mucho que espera verla."

Narcissa se tomó un momento para contestar, y le sonrió débilmente. "No lo sé, tesoro."

El niño se recostó contra el cuerpo de su abuela, recién se daba cuenta de cuan cansado estaba. Había sido un día agotador a pesar de que no había hecho mucho; había pasado todo el día en la clínica, y nadie le daba las respuestas que necesitaba. "¿Crees que mamá se curará algún día?"

"Por supuesto." Narcissa no vaciló en mentirle; era un niño, era muy pequeño y no podía vivir preocupado por su madre. No podría permitirlo, necesitaba tener esperanzas. Después de todo, difícilmente su estadía sería muy larga. A decir verdad, Sebastian había logrado enternecer a Narcissa, y así fue como esta decidió hacer su estadía lo más agradable posible. "Estoy segura de que querrá ver tu obra apenas despierte, y si no despierta a tiempo, pues tendrás que volver a representar la obra para ella. Te construiremos un escenario aquí mismo si es necesario. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece bien." Sebastian se apartó un poco para verla a la cara y sonreírle con toda su sinceridad. Admiraba un montón a su abuela, siempre tenía soluciones a sus problemas. En tan sólo un momento había arreglado una de sus mayores preocupaciones: que su madre no pudiera verlo actuar, con lo que había practico él, y con lo ilusionada que estaba ella.

"¿Qué tal si esta noche vamos al teatro de la ciudad? He leído en el periódico que habrá una maravillosa interpretación de "Los Cuentos de Charlotte la Bruja, de Hoffman"."

"Si, es nuestra preferida." Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, le gustaba la idea. Narcissa se sorprendió, creía que sólo su esposo (y a lo mejor su hijo si es que alguna vez había estado escuchando) sabía que aquella era su obra preferida; más aún le impresionaba que su nieto compartiera el mismo gusto. Se notaba gratamente que ella lo había criado y educado para tener buen gusto.

No le era difícil al niño hacerse un lugar en el selecto grupo de gente apreciada por su abuela. Subía escalones rápidamente, y Narcissa apenas se percataba del peligro que implicaba eso. Día a día se dejaba llevar por él, y así le era fácil perderse en algo que no era real. Ni siquiera su esposo se percató de que estaba formando una relación muy estrecha con su nieto, ya que él suponía que todo no era más que una actuación, así lo habían predispuesto. Sebastian, por su lado, no notaba nada fuera de lo normal; sólo de disgustó al enterarse de que unas hadas habían entrado a su cuarto y se habían llevado todas sus pertenencias y destruido otras tantas, por lo que sus abuelos tuvieron que volver a decorar todo. Ya no reconocía su propio dormitorio; pero al menos continuaba siendo suyo, era su lugar, y eso no cambiaría.

Tampoco le gustaba mucho Astoria Greengrass, pasaba demasiado tiempo en la mansión Malfoy; era invitada a todas las comidas, y sus abuelos parecían tenerla en alta estima, lo que era también difícil de comprender para él. Su padre siempre había tenido muchas amigas, así que no le resultaba raro que anduviera con ella; lo que si le extrañaba era que durara tanto, ya que por lo general todos los días veía a mujeres distintas. Pero ya no podía siquiera inquirir sobre ese tema, tanto su padre como sus abuelos se lo habían prohibido terminantemente: no tenía permitido decir nada en frente de nadie; apenas podía hacerles preguntas a sus abuelos, se enfadaban cada vez que intentaba abarcar el tema.

Era peculiarmente molesto no poder hacer preguntas sobre ella cuando esta constantemente trataba de pasar tiempo con él; y su padre ya lo había forzado a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera.

"Tenemos tanto por conocer el uno del otro, Sebastian. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?"

Curiosamente, aquella muchacha parecía interesarse no sólo en conocerlo, sino también en darle gustos. A veces era un beneficio, ya que le regalaba juguetes y cosas dulces; pero en general le aburría pasar tiempo con ella, por muy atenta que fuera. Un día, sin embargo, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que quizás podría utilizarla para algo que añoraba. Después de todo—el razonó—su padre parecía querer complacerla en todo lo que requería.

"Quiero ir a ver a mi madre; la extraño un montón, Astoria. ¿Puedes llevarme con ella?" Sebastian intentó poner su voz más dulce, y unos ojos para acompañarla. Estaba casi seguro de que su actitud serviría para conseguir su cometido.

"No se si pueda hacer eso, pequeño." Le replicó Astoria con inseguridad. Sebastian se vio obligado a esforzarse un poco más.

"Hace muchos días que no la veo. ¿Tú no extrañas a la tuya cuando pasan muchos días sin verse? Además nadie me quiere decir que le pasa, y tengo miedo de no volver a verla."

"Volverás a verla, sólo que no se si yo puedo llevarte con ella." Astoria intentó reasegurarlo y cambiar de tema, pero Sebastian era un niño muy persistente.

"Si me llevas con ella te invito a mi obra de teatro."

Ella lo miró perpleja. No esperaba que un niño de 8 años intentara sobornarla con algo así, y mucho menos que fuera la primera vez que escuchaba sobre eso. "¿Qué obra? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Tengo una obra en la escuela esta semana; todos mis abuelos irán. ¿Mi abuela no te dijo?" Preguntó Sebastian inocentemente; sabía que a aquella mujer siempre le molestaba tener la mínima duda de no ser tenida en cuenta por Narcissa Malfoy. Y ser omitida de eventos familiares cuando ella ya era prácticamente parte de la familia era algo inaceptable.

"Creo que escuché algo." Comentó Astoria, disimulando lo mejor posible su creciente inseguridad. "Pero una invitación no justifica que te lleve a dónde sea sin permiso."

"¿Y por qué tienes que pedir permiso? Nadie se opuso a que me traigas a este parque todas las tardes; si te permiten estar conmigo debe ser porque confían en ti. ¿Qué mal nos haría ir a la clínica? No está tan lejos de aquí."

Sebastian era muy persistente, pero Astoria, aunque quería a toda costa agradarle al niño, tenía muy en claro que no podía arriesgarse a tomarse libertades con el favorito de los padres de su prometido. Mucho menos cuando ella no era su madre.

"Así no funcionan las cosas; si quieres ir a ver a tu madre, tendrás que hablarlo primero con tu padre."

Al niño no le gustó demasiado la respuesta; pensó que sería más fácil poder manipular a Astoria, pero por lo visto ni siquiera logró que flaqueara su voluntad. Su padre, por otro lado, difícilmente le prestaría la más mínima atención, y sus abuelos preferían no hablar de su madre con él. Sebastian se percató de que su única salida era Astoria, ya que no tenía ningún contacto posible con sus abuelos maternos. Así que, fuera de una forma u otra, tendría que al menos intentar llevarse bien con ella para conseguir lo que quería.

"Él nunca tiene tiempo para mí, no querrá escucharme." Dijo él con una voz lastimosa y ojos de decepción.

"No… no es así, ¿por qué dices eso? Siempre tiene tiempo para ti."

"En todos los días que he estado en la mansión ni una vez he estado a solas con él; siempre estoy con mis abuelos y contigo. Siempre está muy ocupado trabajando; tu tampoco estás tan seguido con él, ¿o si?"

En ese último punto Sebastian tenía razón, por más que a Astoria le costara admitirlo: Draco Malfoy vivía inmerso en su trabajo, siempre tenía algo que hacer, y eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se relajaba y pasaba tiempo con sus seres queridos, incluida ella. Varias veces ella lo acompañó en sus viajes de negocios, pero aún así el tiempo que pasaban juntos era bastante pobre. Y cuando no estaba de viaje, siempre encontraba la forma de ocupar su tiempo trabajando. ¿Y realmente era tan necesario? Tenían una fortuna que difícilmente se acabaría en siglos, ¿qué necesidad había de aumentarla aún más trabajando a tiempo completo absolutamente todos los días? Jamás desde que habían empezado a salir juntos se habían ido de vacaciones, muy pocas veces Draco la había llevado a ver una obra de teatro o una opera, había ido más veces con Narcissa Malfoy que con él. Así que no le extrañaba que pasara aún menos tiempo con su hijo que el que pasaba con ella. Comprendió entonces cómo se sentía aquel niño.

"¿Qué tal si yo hablo con él? Le pediré permiso para llevarte a ver a tu madre."

"¿Lo harías por mí?" Preguntó Sebastian con un tanto de inseguridad, pero ilusionado al mismo tiempo.

"Por supuesto."

"Vale. Entonces te invitaré a mi obra de teatro si acepta."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Un gran porcentaje de los reviews me hizo notar que cometí un error en el capítulo anterior al no explicar el transcurso del tiempo del cap 29 al 30. El asunto es que lo escribí varias veces, y en alguna de las ediciones anteriores salía la fecha con mayor exactitud y se entendía mejor, pero cambié varias veces de versión y olvidé ponerlo en la final. No recuerdo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasa, pero creo que no más de una semana, voy a editar el C29 apenas pueda para que se entienda mejor.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me han alentado mucho y me alegra saber que aún hay gente que me sigue. También me ha encantado ver que tengo nuevas lectoras, y espero que a todos y a todas les gusten estos capítulos por más confusos que puedan ser (sobre todo por las variaciones de tiempo que no tienen una correlación específica). Creo que es una buena señal que haya tanta confusión, ya que eso pasaba al principio de la historia y a todos les gustaba. :) saludos!


	32. Un Recuerdo del Futuro IV, Parte III

_Ron estaba enfadado; lo veía en sus ojos, en su boca, en su ceño fruncido, en todo su rostro. Sus brazos estaban a sus costados, sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Su boca levemente abierta, estaba a punto de gritar. Hermione no quería escucharlo, ya no quería hablarle, ya no quería verlo. ¿Por qué era tan complicado terminar las cosas? Porque una de las partes no quería terminar, por más que ya no tuviera caso seguir. En verdad, Hermione no comprendía cómo era que Ron se podía apegar tanto a alguien como ella, que ya se había cansado de intentar que hubiera algo dónde ya hacía tiempo que no había nada._

"_¿Cómo es que puedes rendirte después de tanto tiempo?"_

_Hermione se mordió los labios; ella misma se había hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Su única respuesta era que no había respuesta. ¿Por qué los sentimientos se desvanecen? ¿Por qué las personas cambian? ¿Por qué? Así es la vida, esa era la respuesta más fácil, la cual no daba ningún sentido de satisfacción al problema, ninguna resolución favorable. Pero era así._

"_Lo estás haciendo más difícil de lo que es."_

"_¡¿Y tú no?!" Gritó él, tan fuerte que el sonido retumbó en los tímpanos de Hermione. Probablemente el resto del hotel lo escuchó también._

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo más quieres que lo intente?" Preguntó ella a los gritos también; la ira sobrepasando el temor de lastimarlo, la angustia reemplazada por la exasperación. "Estoy harta. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No puedo seguir contigo, queremos cosas distintas, necesito mi espacio, tenemos distintos caminos que seguir. ¡Elige lo que quieras!"_

"_¡Pero si ni siquiera me has dicho qué te he hecho!"_

"_¡Porque no me has hecho nada!" _

_Hermione pensó que se iba a quedar sin voz, y por más que aquel fuera el último lugar en la tierra en el que quería estar, en ningún momento bajó la mirada, en ningún momento siquiera pensó en marcharse y desaparecer. Quería que él se fuera, que terminara de gritar y la dejara sola. Que se desahogara, para que luego ella pudiera hacer lo mismo._

"_No estás razonando, Hermione." Dijo él con la más inescrutable seriedad escrita en su rostro, pareció distenderse un poco, aunque tuviera poco sentido en esa situación._

"_¿Te hace sentir mejor creer eso?" Exclamó Hermione entre dientes, con la furia aún recorriendo sus venas. "¡Lamento anunciarte que no es así! Lo he razonado por mucho tiempo, desde hace al menos tres meses estoy intentando sentir cuando no siento nada. Ya no puedo quererte de la misma forma que antes, Ron. ¿Qué tal si por una vez intentas entrar en razón y comprenderlo?"_

_Se notaba a simple vista que Ron estaba más que enfadado, pero Hermione jamás habría imaginado que llegaría tan lejos como para atacar a golpes la puerta que tenía detrás. Uno, dos y tres, sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar, y la marca de su puño quedó gravemente impresa en la madera. Hermione no se inmutó ni un momento, por más que su boca estuviera levemente abierta por la impresión; ni siquiera cuando Ron se volteó para patear por última vez un mueble que tenía cerca, Hermione retrocedió._

_Cuando Ron le devolvió una mirada llena de furia y odio, Hermione tampoco se dejó intimidar, por más que por dentro sintiera suficiente temor como para gritar. Su mirada fue desafiante, al igual que su voz, una vez que le habló: _

"_¿Ahora qué, Ron? ¿Me pegarás a mí?" _

_Él hizo una mueca de disgusto y se llevó las manos a la cara; parecía que se hundía las uñas en la piel, se estaba lastimando a sí mismo, pero tenía tanta adrenalina que ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el dolor. "¡Por supuesto que no!" Le gritó._

"_Será mejor que te vayas." Fue lo último que le dijo ella; y la escena volvió a cambiar._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un principio, Draco Malfoy pensó que no sería una mala idea del todo permitir que su prometida pasara tiempo con su hijo, más que nada porque era lo que ella más quería últimamente: caerle bien. Probablemente pensaba que además, llevarse bien con Sebastian implicaba que sus padres pensarán aún mejor de ella—como si eso fuere realmente necesario—ya que Astoria era una chica bastante insegura de sí misma, en general se mostraba perfectamente confiada y con una gran autoestima, pero no era complicado hacerla dudar de sí misma. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que tenía un gran instinto maternal y le encantaban los niños; aparentemente Sebastian le resultaba peculiarmente adorable.

Casi todas las tardes Astoria y él iban a buscarlo a la escuela, y luego los dos se iban al parque mientras Draco aprovechaba para revisar sus negocios en la ciudad. Era un gran arreglo para Draco, muy conveniente, ya que ambos se mantenían ocupados entre sí. Y le venía muy bien mantener a Astoria ocupada, ya que si no podría sentirse dejada de lado y reclamarle atención. Hasta ese punto poder obligar a Sebastian a pasar tiempo con ella sin chistar era todo ventajas.

El problema se dio cuando Draco empezó a notar que él no era el único que podía encontrarle la vuelta a la forma de ser tan afable de Astoria. Aparentemente el niño había sacado su justa tajada de genes Malfoy, y le resultaba bastante fácil encontrar la forma de manipular a los demás.

"Tienes que dejarlo ver a su madre, Draco. Es muy cruel que no sepa nada y que no le permitas verla. Comprendo que no quieras que la vea en esa situación, pero Sebastian tiene derecho a saber qué le sucede."

"No sabemos qué le sucede, Astoria. Será más complicado lograr que viva tranquilo si ve a su madre todos los días recostada en una cama sin poder abrir los ojos."

"¿Realmente te parece sensato decirle que todo estará bien y no permitirle bajo ningún concepto comprobarlo por sí mismo? Quizás si la ve le sea más sencillo empezar a aceptar la realidad."

"¿Qué realidad? Ya sabe que algo no está bien, debe creer que está enferma. Con eso le basta."

"Me refiero a que quizás no se despierte, Draco. ¿Lo has considerado? Nadie sabe qué le ha sucedido, no responde a ningún estímulo, y no parece haber señales de ninguna mejoría."

Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Si había algo que no quería considerar, era eso. Hermione despertaría, tenía que despertar. Otra idea no cabía en su cabeza.

"Despertará." Dijo él desinteresadamente. Para Astoria esa era una actitud insensata más que un intento consciente de negar la realidad.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, y enseguida intentó cambiar de tema. Prefería no molestarse con esas cosas. "Está noche podemos ir a la Opera. Solos tu y yo, ¿qué te parece?"

"Siempre que quieres evitar discutir conmigo se te ocurre invitarme a alguna parte. Esta vez no caeré en eso, Draco. Antes de intentar arreglarte conmigo, tendrás que enmendar tus problemas con tu hijo."

Y así Astoria se fue, dejando en claro que no quería volver a verlo hasta que se tomara una hora de su tiempo para estar con Sebastian y hacerlo sentir mejor, ya que le rompía el corazón verlo tan afligido. Ni siquiera los intentos de su madre para que se pusiera a sí misma antes que al hijo bastardo de su prometido en la escala de valores lograron persuadir a Astoria de su decisión. A Draco no le quedaba otra que hacer el intento, así que aquel día decidió despertarlo temprano para hablar.

Fue hacia la habitación que había reclamado como suya; habían acertado en asumir que en un futuro no permanecería igual, ya que apenas el niño la vio, preguntó qué le habían hecho. A su madre se le ocurrió enseguida culpar a las hadas, y Draco recordó que más de una vez se le había dado esa explicación cuando desaparecían algunas de sus cosas que a sus padres no les gustaban cuando era un niño. Para él había sido una explicación razonable en aquel entonces, y aparentemente para Sebastian también. Quizás estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Tocó la puerta y entró al cuarto, ahora decorado en suaves tonos de azul por su madre. Curiosamente, Narcissa se encargó de remodelarla y comprar nuevos muebles especialmente para su nieto; Draco le preguntó si le parecía prudente salir públicamente a comprar muebles para niños, pero Narcissa le aseguró que no sería ningún problema, ya que se compraría demás para donar a alguna causa caritativa, y así nadie haría preguntas. Aún así a Draco le extrañó que saliera de compras con el niño y que no le molestara ser vista con él; no podía desconfiar del juicio de su madre, siempre era una mujer prudente y correcta, pero no tenía idea de qué clase de excusa daría si salía en las revistas de brujas fotografiada con un niño tan parecido a él y sin ninguna explicación racional para eso. ¿Un pariente lejano? Sería difícil de creer, ya que todas las familias de alta sociedad del Reino Unido se conocían, y todos sabían perfectamente que Draco era el único descendiente tanto de los Malfoy como de los Black, no tenía ni tíos, ni primos, ni sobrinos.

"¿Sebastian?" Lo llamó Draco en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ya era hora de levantarse para el niño, así que con un movimiento de su varita mágica corrió las cortinas para permitir que entrara la luz. Al hacer eso, el niño reaccionó tapándose la cabeza con una de las grandes almohadas de su nueva cama.

"Levantate muchacho, en dos horas tienes que estar en la escuela."

"No quiero ir." Dijo él debajo de la almohada, apenas se le podía escuchar bien. Draco se acercó más a la cama y se preguntó qué tanto debía insistir. Su padre en una situación como esa le habría quitado las sabanas bruscamente y luego lo habría quitado a él de la cama. Draco no tenía buenos recuerdos de esa época, así que prefirió hablar con el niño antes de tomar medidas drásticas.

"Tu quisiste ir a la escuela en un principio. ¿No te encantaba?"

"Sólo porque mamá quería que fuera. Quería caerle bien para que me quisiera."

"Creo que te habría querido aunque le cayeras mal." Le dijo Draco con una mueca en el rostro, el cual Sebastian no podía ver. Su padre decidió sentarse en la cama y quitarle la almohada de la cabeza. "Hoy es el día de tu obra, ¿realmente te parece sensato no asistir?"

"No me importa, no la haré si mamá no está para verla." Los ojos de Sebastian se reflejaban en los de Draco, y era casi como verse en un espejo. Reconocía esa expresión, así como el tono agobiado de su voz, y comprendía perfectamente por qué se sentía así: Estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

"A ella le gustaría que lo hicieras, más allá de que pueda verte o no."

Sebastian le devolvió la mirada, no mostraba ningún tipo de confianza, más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba enfadado, pero no era sensato demostrárselo a su padre, ya que él podría enojarse mil veces más. Como es lógico, Sebastian no quería tomar ningún riesgo con su humor.

"¿Te lo ha dicho?"

Lo estaba probando, Draco estaba seguro de ello. Sebastian no sabía que Hermione no despertaba desde hacía días, pero si podía estar seguro de que sus padres no tenían mucho contacto el uno con el otro, y Hermione preferiría mil veces ver a Sebastian antes que a Draco.

"No tiene que decírmelo para que lo sepa. La conozco lo suficiente."

Sebastian se quedó callado y miró para otro lado. Parecía que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía, así que Draco decidió darle tiempo hasta que se decidiera.

"¿Cuándo volveré a verla?"

Draco lo pensó un momento; Sebastian ya había escuchado muchas veces un "no lo sé" a eso, e incluso varios "pronto", pero jamás tuvo una respuesta concreta. ¿Tendría Astoria razón? ¿Sería lo mejor que fuera a verla? ¿De qué le serviría? Draco sinceramente temía que lo traumara ver a su madre en ese estado. Era una de las pocas veces en su vida en que verdaderamente le importaba profundamente de otro ser humano, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. Excepto quizás su madre, que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su decisión de mantenerlo alejado de la clínica. A su padre le daba igual, últimamente tenía el menor contacto posible con Sebastian, empezaba a ignorarlo con tal de evitar apegarse a él; o al menos eso era lo que suponía Draco.

"Podría llevarte a verla, pero no te gustará."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Ella no quiere verme?"

"Tu madre… ha estado dormida por varios días, no puede ver a nadie, y no podrás despertarla." Draco decidió decírselo, ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

El niño se quedó callado, después de un momento decidió sentarse en la cama y ver a su padre más directamente a la cara; se mostraba repentinamente serio y determinado. "¿Cómo sabes que no podré despertarla? No lo he intentado."

"Porque nadie ha podido, muchacho."

"¿Tú lo has intentado?" Indagó él con curiosidad.

"Los sanadores lo han intentado, ellos son los encargados de intentarlo, no nosotros." Le replicó Draco terminantemente. Ya le parecía que era hora de acabar la conversación, pero Sebastian no reconoció la indirecta.

"Si hace días que no despierta, algo deben estar haciendo mal. Sabes, mamá una vez me contó un cuento de una princesa que se quedó dormida por muchos muchos años y no pudo despertar hasta que un príncipe le dio un beso porque una bruja la había maldecido. Quizás mamá está maldecida y tu tienes que besarla para que despierte, papá."

Draco no se sonrojó porque estaba frente a un niño de 8 años y no le parecía sensato demostrar vergüenza, aunque eso no fuera algo que se pudiera controlar. Aún así, la idea le parecía ridícula, cómica incluso, pero no podía reír, no le hacía ninguna gracia la inocencia de su hijo. Se tomaba las cosas demasiado a la ligera, vivía en un mundo idílico, no comprendía las cosas. Era sólo un niño, no podía ser de otra forma.

"No estamos viviendo en un cuento de hadas, niño."

"Pero no es un cuento de hadas, es un cuento de brujas. Está basado en hechos reales." Contestó Sebastian con toda la seguridad del mundo, después de todo tenía mucha lógica lo que explicaba.

Draco prefirió no contestar eso, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener la calma. Sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de noche de la cama, la que más cerca tenía. En esta había un portarretratos con la fotografía de Hermione, y no era cualquier fotografía, era _la fotografía_: aquel desquiciado objeto mágico que los había metido en aquel gran lío en el que estaban. ¿Qué hacía ese objeto allí? Draco pensó que lo tendrían en la clínica, que los sanadores estarían examinándolo, sin eso difícilmente podrían encontrar la forma de ayudar a Hermione.

"¿Quién te dio esto?" Le preguntó Draco a Sebastian mientras tomaba el portarretratos.

"La abuela." Contestó el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

"No. Ella te la dio hace mucho tiempo, te estoy preguntando quien te la dio antes de que vinieras aquí."

"Nadie, la tomé yo cuando fui con mis abuelos a buscar mis cosas al apartamento de mamá. Estaba tirada en el piso de la sala de estar."

Sus padres no sabían nada de aquella fotografía, nada de utilidad, ya que Draco había decidido mantener sus poderes especiales en secreto. No creía conveniente que sus padres se enteraran de lo que aquel objeto podía llegar a mostrar. Sebastian por supuesto que tampoco nada sabía, pero el inútil de Weasley y los padres de Hermione si sabían, se lo habían dicho en la sala de espera de la clínica. ¿Cómo era que no pensaron en dejarles la fotografía a los sanadores para que la examinaran? Los sanadores les dijeron que a lo mejor sería mejor mantenerla alejada del objeto… pero tal y como lo había dicho Sebastian, en todo el tiempo que estuvo alejada no se consiguió nada. ¿Qué tal si la solución estaba en el objeto mismo del que la querían separar? La única vez que Draco tuvo una experiencia con la fotografía, en ningún momento había dejado de tener contacto con esta, desde el principio hasta el final. Algo estaba mal con Hermione, quizás la falta de contacto no era la solución, sino la causa.

"Vístete y baja a desayunar." Le ordenó Draco, y enseguida salió de la habitación, sin darle lugar a decir nada más.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El mundo le daba vueltas y reía muy fuerte. Hermione no era la única riendo, había otra persona que reía junto a ella. ¿Qué le resultaba tan divertido? No lo sabía con exactitud, todo se veía muy extraño. Estaba confundida, pero incluso ese sentimiento le hacía reír, la insensatez de todo era de lo más cómica. Estaba demasiado alegre, y no le molestaba, aunque no supiera por qué reía, quería continuar haciéndolo. _

_Se dio cuenta de que había estado bailando sólo cuando se detuvo para observar las distintas luces de colores que también danzaban frenéticamente por el lugar dónde estaban. Había cientos y cientos de colores de todo tipo, en todas las personas, en los pisos, las paredes, las plantas, incluso la música tenía colores. ¿Qué música era? Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerla en ese momento, pero le gustaba de todos modos. También le gustaba Draco, él estaba allí con ella y se estaban divirtiendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos se divertía así, estaba segura de eso: aunque él no se lo había dicho, ella lo sabía… lo veía en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su ánimo. Era muy divertido._

_Las risas y la música era tan fuerte que apenas podía escucharse a sí misma, y a lo que fuera que dijera Draco ella sólo asentía y lo seguía. Tenía un sentimiento de libertad que pocas veces en su vida había sentido: no estaba pensando en sus problemas, ni siquiera recordaba que en su vida hubiese tenido complicación alguna; no estaba aburrida en lo más mínimo, aunque no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo; sentía un conjunto de cosas que tan sólo la alegraban más, y no cabía en su cabeza la idea de que en algún momento se acabaran. Estaba despreocupada sin más, y todo a su alrededor le encantaba._

_Pasaron horas así ambos, Hermione estaba segura de que Draco se sentía igual que ella, ya que lo estaban pasando muy bien. Pero en un momento se acabó la música, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no podían seguir bailando, y hacía rato que habían dejado de reír. Sus piernas estaban cansadas, como si hubiesen hecho mucho ejercicio, sus ojos con tonos rojizos por el cansancio, pero ninguno de los dos quería descansar. De no ser porque se estaba cerrando el salón de fiestas, ellos habrían continuado bailando y riendo hasta caer rendidos al piso, aunque ya hubiese amanecido. _

_Cuando Draco se abrazó a ella, casi la tira al piso: se apoyó en ella con todo su peso, y siendo mucho más alto y pesado, Hermione por poco no cayó: tuvo que flexionar sus piernas y sostenerlo lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Parecía que el ritmo de la noche lo había agotado mucho más que a ella._

"_¡Draco!" Dijo ella entre risas, ya que parecía que lo hacía a propósito. "Te juro que te dejaré caer al suelo si continuas así."_

_Draco suspiró y sonrió. Se enderezó para ponerse en pie, y sólo dejó sus brazos descansando tranquilamente sobre los hombros de Hermione. Ella paseó sus ojos por el salón, ignorando los avances de Draco, la gente se estaba yendo lentamente, ellos también podrían irse lentamente. En verdad le daba mucha lastima que la fiesta se hubiera acabado, lo estaban pasando muy bien. No quería que el día terminara, aunque, irónicamente, apenas estaba empezando._

"_No quiero irme." Susurró ella entre dientes, sin mirar a nadie ni a nada en especial. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, pero estaba decidida a no quedarse dormida._

"_¿Nos quedamos aquí para siempre?" _

"_¿Nos?" Inquirió ella sin darse cuenta completamente de lo que sugería su acompañante._

"_Está claro que te gusto; apostaría toda mi fortuna a que no querrías estar aquí si no fuera por mi."_

"_¿La fortuna de la que tus padres te desheredarán? Que arriesgado de tu parte." Hermione rió ante su propio sarcasmo, y por suerte Draco no pareció ofenderse. Le gustaba que estuviera tan distendido._

"_Piénsalo así…" Continuó él, ignorando su comentario. "Los dos hemos venido aquí por distintas razones, y de todos los lugares del Reino Unido en los que podríamos habernos encontrado, nos encontramos aquí, en la India. Y paramos en el mismo hotel al mismo tiempo, y los dos dejamos a los que en algún momento pensamos serían nuestras parejas de por vida. ¿Crees en las casualidades?"_

_A Hermione le dio un ataque de risa, lo cual era curioso, ya que había mencionado indirectamente Ron, y no se angustió en ningún momento. Quizás porque estaba demasiado agotada como para angustiarse. Aún así, lo que decía Draco era bastante gracioso._

"_¿Crees que el destino nos trajo juntos, Draco? Me parecías demasiado sensato como para creer en ese tipo de cosas. ¡Y tan sólo ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos aquí!"_

"_¿No te parece que ha sido una buena semana?" _

"_¿Y crees que durará?" La pregunta era más bien retórica, el buen humor de Hermione ya se estaba acabando. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar el buen momento que estaban pasando con ese tipo de sugerencias? ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de ese tipo de cosas? Ella estaba bien sin pensar en nada de eso, tan sólo divirtiéndose, dejándose llevar por la música como si no hubiera mañana. Pero el amanecer ya había llegado, y aparentemente con eso también la parte más seria e idílica de Draco Malfoy. _

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Deja de responder mis preguntas con otras preguntas." Le aconsejó ella con tono cansino. Se quitó sus brazos de encima y empezó a caminar en otra dirección, decidida a no continuar con aquella conversación._

"_¡Oye!" Draco le siguió inoportunamente el paso apresurado. "No me dejes así, no te pensaba hacer nada."_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza, y sin mirarlo a la cara no dejó de caminar. "No dejé a Ron para estar contigo si eso es lo que crees, Malfoy."_

"_Ni yo dejé a Astoria por ti, Granger. Nadie sugirió eso."_

"_No tiene ningún sentido salir de una relación para meterse en otra a los pocos días. Es enfermizo, y una falta de respeto para los demás."_

"_¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿No importa lo que queremos?"_

"_¡Tu no sabes lo que quiero!" Hermione casi le gritó, esa justamente no era la conversación que quería tener, ni con Draco Malfoy ni con nadie. Los se quedaron callados un momento, uno atónito por la reacción tan extrema de la otra, la otra porque intentaba calmar sus nervios antes de volver a hablar: "Hemos pasado unos buenos días juntos, pero no puede ser más que eso, Malfoy. Ahora, si no te importa, necesito descansar." _

_Draco dejó que se fuera, se quedó parado en el mismo lugar viendo como se iba. No se sintió decepcionado, más bien la reacción de ella le resultó mucho más interesante de lo que se habría imaginado. Y más aún le impresionó darse cuenta de cuanto le importaba. Jamás en su vida le había importado tanto de alguien, no de esa forma. Sin duda alguna quería estar con ella, y lo lograría a toda costa._

_Hermione, por su parte, volvía a sentir que podía controlar su cuerpo. Ya no podía saber, sin embargo, cuanto era obra suya y cuanto era una consecuencia de una magia antigua e inexplicable. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Creo que este capítulo me ha quedado un poco corto, pero así me salió; ojalá la aparición de Sebastian subsane un poco eso. El próximo es más largo e interesante, es la parte final de "Un recuerdo del futuro IV". Muchas gracias a todos por dejar reviews y leer. :)


	33. Un Recuerdo del Futuro IV, Parte IV

Draco le había prometido a Sebastian que iría a su obra de teatro, aunque aquello no lo había animado tanto como esperaba. Además lo convenció de escribirle una carta a Astoria invitándola, la cual esperaba Draco que le sirviera de prueba suficiente como para regresar calmadamente con él. Dejó su casa aquel día con la escusa de salir de la ciudad para supervisar el trabajo de una de sus fábricas, lo cual su padre aprobó pero su madre, aunque no dijo nada, no parecía de lo más contenta de quedar a cargo de llevar a su nieto al colegio. Decía que ya era bastante tener que tolerar que un Malfoy se rodeara de muggles voluntariamente día a día, pero tener que ser parte de eso le rompía el corazón.

Draco no tenía tiempo para las quejas de su madre, aunque eran muy válidas, Lucius jamás en su vida aceptaría llevarlo (Draco desconocía aún cómo había su madre logrado convencerlo de ir a la obra de teatro del niño); y él necesitaba una escusa para que no lo molestaran en toda la mañana. Narcissa le propuso entonces al niño quedarse allí en la mansión y volver a la educación que le daban ellos (aunque en realidad no tuviera mucha idea de lo que estaba estudiando precisamente), lo cual era el escenario típico de todas las mañanas desde que Sebastian había "_regresado_" a la mansión Malfoy.

"Pero me gusta la escuela."

"¿No te gustaba más aprender aquí con nosotros?"

"Si, pero a mi madre le gusta que vaya a la escuela. Dice que es lo que todos los niños deberían hacer."

Narcissa Malfoy, aunque era bastante persistente en general, no se atrevía a contradecir lo que aparentemente decía Hermione Granger, mucho menos explicarle que estaba dormida y no tenía por qué enterarse de nada, y que podría jamás despertar; lo cual en realidad no sería un problema para Narcissa, sino más bien un beneficio, incluso si tenía que acabar encargándose del niño por los próximos meses hasta que desapareciera.

"Aún no puedo comprender como a un Malfoy le gustan los muggles." Comentó ella, tal y como hacía todas las mañanas después de intentar convencer al niño en vano.

"Pueden ser divertidos, abuela, tienen juegos." Le explicaba Sebastian. "Antes nunca había jugado con otros niños."

Su abuela negaba cansinamente con la cabeza, por más que en realidad nunca se había encargado de la educación del niño, le molestaba que se contradijeran las decisiones que aparentemente había tomado en un futuro, tales como no permitirle mezclarse con niños de su edad que podían contaminarlo con sus malas costumbres. Y ni hablar de aquel extraño respeto por los muggles.

Nuevamente, no eran cuestiones de las que Draco quisiera preocuparse en ese entonces, ni nunca si era posible. Ahora mismo sólo tenía una meta: que Hermione Granger despertara. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque si ella despertaba, podía volver a desligarse del niño con más facilidad, ya que ella se lo llevaría –el Ministerio sólo le ordenó tenerlo bajo su custodia y cuidado en ausencia de Hermione— Astoria pasaría menos tiempo con él, y así se encariñaría menos, lo cual también sería un beneficio; además Sebastian estaría contento de poder volver a estar con ella, y eso en cierta le parecía incluso una mejor razón que todas las anteriores. Además estaba el hecho de que no le deseaba ningún mal a Hermione Granger, y si podía evitar que tuviera que vivir internada en una clínica para enfermedades mágicas, no veía con malos ojos hacer el intento. Era como si Hermione fuera de repente importante para él, aunque no la conocía realmente, no en profundidad; si la conocía lo suficiente, sin embargo, como para querer que estuviera bien. ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo si no hacía lo posible porque tuviera una vida normal? Incluso si eso significaba alejarse de ella lo más que pudiera.

Entrar a la clínica San Mungos parecía casi un sueño, en el sentido de que estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos y en lo que intentaría hacer que apenas se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de la gente que lo observaba y lo reconocía, y de los pacientes incurables que se paseaban de la misma forma que él, sin poder salir de sus propias cabezas. Quiso ir directamente hasta el piso donde estaba la habitación de Hermione, pero una recepcionista no le permitió acceder así nomás, entonces se dio cuenta de que intentaba ingresar a una zona restringida.

"Señor Malfoy; no puede ingresar a este piso sin anunciarse. No está anotado en el registro de visitantes permitidos."

"¿Estoy en una lista negra?" Inquirió él levantando una ceja, no había considerado esa posibilidad, pero era muy cierto que los allegados de Hermione no le tenían en alta estima, y tenían sus razones para ello. La primera vez que había ingresado le había bastado con presentar la carta del Ministerio para buscar a Sebastian, ahora no la tenía y en todo caso no le serviría, ya que el niño ya residía con él.

"No, pero la Señorita Granger está en un estado muy delicado, sólo sus padres tienen permiso para autorizar visitantes, y en este momento ninguno de ellos está aquí."

"¿Con quién está?" Difícilmente le serviría de algo preguntar, pero aún así quiso saber. Por alguna razón quería estar seguro de que sus padres no la dejaban sola con Ronald Weasley todo el día. Aunque quedarse con ella sería lo más digno que este podría hacer.

Casi al mismo tiempo que la recepcionista se negaba a otorgarle ese tipo de información—ya que no lo tenía permitido—Draco Malfoy vio a Ginny Weasley ingresando a la antesala donde estaba él, sosteniendo un gran libro con sus manos contra su pecho. Draco dejó de escuchar a la recepcionista que le pedía que se fuera si no tenía a nadie más para ver, y le dio la espalda para ver mejor a Ginny, quien se había detenido también para asegurarse de que era él.

"Pequeña Weasley." Dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella a un paso normal. "Estás con Hermione?" Quizás ella podría ser la ayuda que necesitaba para entrar, difícilmente los padres de Hermione le tendrían la confianza para permitirle una visita.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida de verlo allí. "Así que tu también la llamas por su nombre."

"Creo que quedamos en eso cuando Sebastian nos preguntó porque nos tratábamos con tanto respeto. Acabó siendo más sencillo hacer las cosas así."

"No vienes a verla, ¿o si?" Inquirió ella con inseguridad, ya que la idea le parecía un tanto ridícula, pero por otro lado intuía que así era.

"Vengo a ayudarla, o al menos a intentarlo. ¿Te interesaría colaborar?"

Ginny lo observó con desconfianza por un momento, pero luego recordó algo y llegó a la conclusión de que podría tener un cierto grado de razón. Entonces, lo increpó: "¿Cómo crees que puedes ayudarla?"

"Según me han dicho, estaría bajo la influencia de la magia de un objeto del que la han alejado. En todos estos días no he sabido de ninguna mejora de su parte; y tengo la teoría de que los sanadores son unos imbéciles, ¿sabes? En vez de investigar este objeto a mayor profundidad, lo desecharon al ver que no surtía ningún efecto."

Draco entonces le mostró la fotografía, pero no se la dejó tocar. "Ahora, si este objeto muestra recuerdos, y consideramos que sólo funciona con los recipientes de esos recuerdos, la fotografía no habría podido funcionar con ninguno de los sanadores que la tocó. No tengo idea si habrán intentado tocarla al mismo tiempo que Hermione, pero aún así habría sido improbable que sucediera algo si no eran parte de un recuerdo. ¿Entiendes a dónde quiero llegar?"

"Quieres intentar tener un recuerdo junto con Hermione… y esperas que así despierte… aunque podrías acabar igual que ella."

"Es un riesgo, pero Weasley salió. En todo caso uno de los dos cometió un error, si vuelvo a activar su poder, quizás logre hacer las cosas correctamente y Hermione pueda despertar."

Ginny lo consideró un momento, sonaba como mucha responsabilidad, y era sin duda muy arriesgado, ya que no había forma de que pudieran estar seguros de que todo saldría bien. ¿Qué tal si la magia de la fotografía había caducado? ¿Qué tal si ahora estaba destinada a funcionar mal y Draco Malfoy también acababa sometido a la vida inconsciente en la que se encontraba Hermione ahora? No era que a Ginny le importara mucho de él, pero sería una lástima que le sucediera algo malo justamente por intentar hacer algo bueno por lo que sería quizás la primera vez en su vida.

"Arriesgas mucho, Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente que tienes todas las posibilidades de acabar igual que ella."

"Si te digo la verdad, no tengo mucho que perder." Draco lo dijo casi desinteresadamente, para la impresión de Ginny, y luego continuó: "Ahora sólo te queda ayudarme a entrar; aunque también tienes la posibilidad de esperar unos meses hasta que te canses de que los sanadores no logren avanzar en lo más mínimo con tu amiga."

"Cómo puedes decir eso, Malfoy? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¡Ahora tienes un hijo!" Ginny susurraba de una forma violenta, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar para que los demás no escucharan la extraña conversación.

"No sé que tanto conozcas de él, pero te aseguro que no le afectará tanto que yo desaparezca de su vida como le ha afectado la falta de Hermione. Y, en todo caso, a lo mejor ella y yo cambiamos de lugar si no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Respecto a mis padres, difícilmente querrán tener nada que ver conmigo si se enteran de lo que quise hacer; así que… ¿me ayudarás?"

Ginny Weasley se encogió de hombros un tanto avergonzada, la situación empezaba a incomodarle. Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y aún no sabía si actuar por su propia conveniencia y decirle que si, o actuar por su conciencia y decirle que no. Era sin duda alguna algo muy arriesgado; ¿Podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo que permitió que una persona se perdiera en un hechizo inexplicable? En caso de que sucediera, claro está… y Hermione… Hermione muy probablemente no permitiría que Draco Malfoy hiciera algo así estando en su lugar. Querría mantenerlo a salvo, lo quisiera o no.

"No, Malfoy, no puedo hacerlo. Hermione jamás permitiría algo así. No tienes ninguna seguridad de que saldrás ileso si intentas algo."

"A Hermione le interesaría más poder estar despierta con Sebastian mientras esté aquí, que el que yo esté despierto o dormido por tiempo indefinido, niña. ¡Por Merlín! Potter habría sido más fácil de convencer, ¿cómo es tu tienes más escrúpulos que él?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza y suspiró cansinamente, ya tenía ganas de irse. "Podemos hacer esto, Malfoy, me dejas la fotografía, yo se la dio a los sanadores y les comento tu teoría así la investigan mejor. ¿Qué te parece?"

Lo que Draco quería contestarle sólo habría empeorado las cosas a un nivel que no le convenía en lo más mínimo; así que se quedó callado un momento y razonó otra cosa, la cual le comentó a la joven Weasley en voz alta: "Sabes, lo he pensado mejor, y creo que tienes razón. Yo no tengo porque arriesgarme, es decir, ni siquiera fui parte de lo que sucedió… si hubiese estado involucrado, tendría más sentido que intentara reparar el daño, pero fue tu hermano y no yo quien estaba con Hermione en ese momento. Si él cometió un error, él tendrá que repararlo."

El rostro de Ginny cambió de uno conciliador a uno de absoluto terror. Draco Malfoy no estaba insinuando nada que pudiera gustarle.

"Así que le llevaré este mismo razonamiento a tu hermano, a ver qué opina. ¿Te parece que querrá arriesgar su vida para intentar salvar a Hermione?" Le preguntó fingiendo interés de una forma casi inocente.

Por supuesto que lo haría, tanto Ginny como Draco lo sabían con toda seguridad, y justamente así fue como Ginny cambió de idea, y Draco vio complacido que su pequeña estrategia había sido todo un éxito. Era lógico que Ginevra Weasley escogiera arriesgar la vida de él por sobre la de cualquiera de sus hermanos. Lo que era una lástima era que Draco tuviera razón al decir que Ronald Weasley tenía una mayor posibilidad de arreglar lo que hubiese sucedido. Pero aún así, quería intentarlo él, de ninguna forma le dejaría la gloria a Weasley. No si podía hacer las cosas él.

Aproximadamente quince minutos le tomó a Ginevra Weasley obtener el permiso de los padres de Hermione e inscribir a Draco en el registro de visitantes. Él estaba complacido, ella preocupada, los padres de Hermione –aunque a la distancia—no sabían qué se llevaba entre manos, ya que Ginny les había pedido que le permitieran ingresar a la lista de visitas para que la acompañara más a ella que a Hermione, les había hecho creer que eran amigos. No le gustaba mentirles a los padres de Hermione, pero Ginny no quería que se hicieran falsas ilusiones si podía evitarlo.

Ingresaron a la habitación de Hermione en silencio. Allí estaba ella, recostada apaciblemente sobre una gran cama de hospital. Parecía dormir con tranquilidad, estaba sin duda inmersa en un hechizo poderoso, ya que este la mantenía con vida a pesar de no recibir ninguna ayuda extra de manos humanas.

"A veces responde si la tocas." Le comentó Ginny. "Le he tomado la mano varias veces y la ha apretado, aunque no con mucha fuerza. Le he preguntado si intentaba decirme algo, pero en ningún momento hizo ningún esfuerzo por comunicarse de ninguna forma… los sanadores dicen que sólo son actos reflejo; aunque a veces también frunce el ceño como si estuviera enfadada o como si le doliera la cabeza, y eso sin ningún estímulo. Es un caso muy difícil de descifrar, hasta ahora lo único inusual que le han encontrado es que su corazón late de forma anormal cada tanto, como si estuviera corriendo… o asustada."

"Lo único inusual… ¿además de estar sumida en un sueño eterno?" Preguntó Draco irónicamente.

"No sabemos si es eterno, Malfoy, apenas han pasado algunos días."

"Sin avances."

"Sin avances." Afirmó Ginny con una cara lamentable.

Draco no le prestaba mucha atención, pero aún así noto su inquietud. "Sabes, podrías estar más emocionada, tu amiga podría despertar si tengo razón."

"Y si no la tienes tu vida pesará sobre mi cabeza."

"Eres muy dramática, ¿no te parece?"

Ginny suspiró y se sentó en un sofá en un costado de la habitación, dejándole a Draco el sillón al lado de la cama. Él se sentó allí y quitó la fotografía de su abrigo. La miro detenidamente un momento y luego a Hermione, no se veía nada diferente, sin tener en cuenta de que una estaba despierta y sonriente y la otra dormida… aunque… Draco la miró con más detenimiento, se veía tan en paz… como si estuviera feliz.

"Parece feliz."

"Estará soñando algo lindo." Sugirió Ginny. "Te he dicho que tiene gestos como si estuviera simplemente dormida. Los sanadores creen que es eso, un sueño y no un coma. Ojalá sea cierto, debe ser mucho más agradable."

"No si tiene pesadillas." Comentó Draco, y luego procedió a tomar la mano de Hermione que más cerca tenía. Ginny entró en pánico y lo detuvo:

"¡Espera!" Exclamó ella. "Espera… ¿no hay algo que quieras que le diga a tu familia en caso de que…?"

Draco lo pensó un momento, y en verdad no se le ocurría mucho que decirles. Ninguna explicación les sería de utilidad, nada les conformaría, y dudaba de que vieran con buenos ojos que quisiera ayudar a Hermione Granger, a quien ellos le habían prohibido terminantemente ver sin supervización… como si fuera un niño.

"Diles que lo siento. O no les digas nada, quizás sea mejor así. Ellos sacarán sus propias conclusiones y serán felices con ellas. Lo que sí, si me ves caer con ella, entrar en algún tipo de trance o algo así, no intentes hacer nada, deja ver cómo evolucionan las cosas. Quizás sea necesario que pase un rato para arreglar esto, no lo sé."

"Pero..."

El discurso de Ginny se vio interrumpido porque Draco puso en contacto la fotografía con la mano de Hermione, así como la suya, y al hacer aquello, cayó de frente encima suyo.

_Lejos de toda realidad, Draco sentía como su mundo daba vueltas, y cómo se aferraba a algo que rápidamente se desvanecía de sus manos. Quería sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se estaba desintegrando, no podía verlo, si sentirlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, ya que sentía como si se hubiese tirado al mar desde una gran altura y la caída no estuviera cerca de terminar. Le faltaba el aire, y cuando creyó que ya no daba para más, abrió los ojos._

_Al abrirlos, un par de ojos muy diferentes a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada. Era Hermione; allí estaba ella, tan cerca como antes. Le sonreía, parecía que estaba divirtiéndose. Draco no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, quería hablar, decirle que había llegado a por ella para que regresara con él, pero se encontró tan atrapado en su mismo cuerpo como la primera vez que había pasado por esa horrenda experiencia._

"_No quiero poder cambiar de opinión; si no es espontáneo… no tendrá sentido, ¿sabes? Porque todo entre nosotros ha sido espontáneo, si nos casamos, debe ser aquí y ahora."_

"_Lo que dices sólo suena conveniente para mí." Contestó Draco, repentinamente embelesado por la rápida mente de Hermione Granger; el plan era perfecto, ya que así sus padres no podrían impedir de ninguna forma que estuviera con ella. Y, además, sería más fácil dejarlos definitivamente, ya que no querrían volver a tener nada que ver con él. ¿Pero qué había de ella? Ya había dicho que no quería dejar de lado a su familia y amigos. Amigos que difícilmente la comprenderían._

"_Estoy segura de que mis padres se enfadarán por no poder celebrar mi boda, soy su única hija… querrían estar presentes conmigo en un momento tan importante; sin embargo… ellos me aman, y son muy conscientes de que las ceremonias sólo tienen importancia si las dos personas involucradas se aman. ¿Para qué tener una gran ceremonia si nos amaremos de todas formas sin necesidad de una? ¿Para qué declarar nuestro amor ante los demás si nosotros ya sabemos lo que sentimos el uno para con el otro? Mis padres entenderán eso, quieren que sea feliz. Y mis amigos… dudo que quieran asistir a mi boda, al menos los más cercanos… necesitarían varios meses para acostumbrarse a la idea, y no quiero esperar tanto."_

_Draco le sonrió y se percató entonces de que Hermione llevaba un vestido amarillo, lo conocía, o al menos creía conocerlo. Pudo distinguir, además, que era de noche, caminaban por la playa de noche con un inmenso cielo estrellado. Él tuvo un temor, entonces, de que Hermione estuviese maravillada por aquél lugar, y que todo lo que se respiraba en el aire fueran las condiciones propicias para que ella quisiera aún casarse con él. ¿Qué tal si al regresar a su hogar cambiaba de opinión? Todo había sido muy repentino después de todo._

"_Podemos esperar, Hermione, comprendería que quisieras cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera tenemos que casarnos si no quieres, te lo pedí porque es lo que se acostumbra cuando dos personas se aman, pero tú misma has dicho que podemos amarnos sin necesidad de declararle nuestros sentimientos a nadie."_

"_Pero quiero hacerlo. No es por los demás, es por nosotros, es un compromiso a futuro. Es una prueba mutua de ese sentimiento." Ella le sonrió de tal forma que Draco se quedó sin ninguna duda de que estaban haciendo lo correcto, aunque muchos pensarían que estaban precipitándose; podían ser muy felices juntos, y eso era justo lo que necesitaban._

_¿Lo era? La imagen de Astoria Greengrass se le vino a la mente, y Draco pudo recobrar el control de sus pensamientos por un momento. Se esforzó mucho entonces por hablar, por tomar control aunque fuera de una pequeña parte de su cuerpo para intentar que Hermione entrara en razón. Tenía que decirle algo._

"_¡Hermione!" Logró decir entre dientes, la vista empezaba a nublársele, la oscuridad de la noche parecía hacerse más intensa, y su cabeza empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, parecía que le estuvieran quitando toda la energía que tenía, pero aún así continuó intentándolo._

"_¡Despierta!" Gritó él al vacío; ya que cuando abrió los ojos, no vio nada más que oscuridad. No veía nada, nada de nada, y un tenebroso frío empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Se sentía solo, muy solo y desamparado. Tenía que salir de allí, ¿pero dónde estaba ella? No quería irse sin ella._

"_¡Hermione!" Volvió a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, ahora con más control que antes. Lentamente la imagen de Hermione volvió a aparecer en frente suyo, al principio como si fuera un fantasma que se revelaba ante sus ojos, pero de a poco iba cobrando más fuerza y color, y empezaba a parecerse más a una persona real, a ella misma. _

"_¡¿Eres realmente tu?!" Preguntó ella entre sorprendida y escéptica. _

_Él asintió con la cabeza efusivamente, sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, sin embargo, notó que la imagen volvía a cambiar, y tanto Hermione como él estaban sentados en la barra de un bar. Reconocía ese bar, más de una vez había estado allí, en un lujoso hotel indio._

_Hermione estaba a su lado, ya no tenía su vestido amarillo, sino un simple vestido verde oscuro de playa; tampoco estaba contenta, sino más bien triste. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Estaba con él, no debía sentirse así… ¿Él le habría hecho algo? En tal caso no estaría con él, pero de todas formas no debería elegir estar con él. Quizás era la única persona que tenía para hablar en aquel país extraño._

"_Ni siquiera sé por qué ha pasado. Si por qué lo he hecho, aunque no entiendo las razones del todo."_

"_¿Quizás te sentías igual que yo?" Sugirió él, recordando su propia experiencia, la cual no le resultaba difícil de transmitir a los demás, ya que no sabía qué tan inusual era su caso._

"_Tu problema es con los demás… el mío es conmigo misma…" Razonó ella encogiéndose de hombros, y luego agregó: "Sin embargo… eso de sentirse atrapada… puedo comprenderlo; yo me sentía atrapada con Ron, pero de nuevo…el problema era yo y no él." _

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que toda la culpa la tienes tu? Algo habrá hecho si tanto empeño pusiste en dejarlo."_

"_No, él nunca dejó de amarme; yo dejé de amarlo a él. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es dejar de amar a alguien porque sí? ¿Sin explicación alguna? Un día te levantas y simplemente te das cuentas de que aquello que sentías ha desaparecido… Desearía que me hubiese dado una buena razón, pero nunca dejó de ser él mismo… sólo yo estaba en falta." Hermione suspiró profundamente. "Me siento como un monstruo. Y lo peor es que razoné que las cosas pasarían así, lo premedité un montón. Aún así y todo, estoy lejos de sentirme aliviada."_

"_De algo te habrá servido. Puedes seguir con tu vida como tú quieras, como yo."_

"_Él nunca me puso restricciones, ni yo a él. Siento que sólo he logrado herirlo, ¿sabes?"_

"_Eres libre, ¿eso no te basta? Él pasara un tiempo deprimido, enfadado, angustiado, etc., pero lo superará, continuará con su vida y estará bien. ¿De qué te sirve culparte por algo que tenía que ser hecho? Sucedería de una forma u otra."_

"_Aún así es doloroso herir a alguien a quien quieres, Malfoy." Le contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y negando ligeramente con la cabeza._

"_No te lo he discutido, Granger."_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, Draco no se veía demasiado afectado por los problemas de Hermione, sólo quería pasar un buen rato, y ella no le parecía mala compañía, por más que quisiera hablar de Weasley. Aún así, le intrigaba su forma de pensar, le fascinaba en cierta forma, y por eso se interesaba en conversar con ella; además de ser la única persona que conocía en aquel lugar. Draco dedujo con toda seguridad entonces, que los seres humanos siempre necesitaban de otro de alguna forma y en algún nivel, ya que él había planeado estar solo y ser feliz, pero cuando Hermione se presentó, no dudó dos veces en aprovechar su compañía, por más irónico que fuera eso. Y Hermione, que estaba quizás más confundida y aturdida de lo que había estado en toda su vida por lo que acababa de hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien imparcial, ¿y quién mejor que Draco Malfoy si este estaba dispuesto a escucharla? _

"_Es tan irónico que estemos hablando de nuestros problemas existenciales." Comentó ella con una mueca de gracia, incluso pareció mirarlo de forma divertida a la cara por un momento antes de volver a tomar su bebida para ocultar parte de su rostro._

"_Nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿Por qué no aprovechar?"_

"_Bien." Dijo ella con una sonrisa casi alegre. "Aprovechemos; dime, ¿cuál crees que es mi mayor problema? ¿Por qué un día dejé de amar a mi novio de tantos años y tardé casi de tres meses en dejarlo? ¿Por qué interpuse una necesidad inexplicable e ilógica mía antes que las de él, mucho más sensatas?"_

_Draco se sostuvo el mentón con una mano y la miró con intriga. Lo pensó un momento, y luego contestó: "No puedo responderte por qué el amor se termina, nunca lo experimenté de la forma que tu describes, y sospecho que si descubriera el por qué, ganaría algún tipo de premio en reconocimiento por mi gran descubrimiento."_

"_En eso estamos de acuerdo." Le concedió ella asintiendo con la cabeza._

"_Tardaste tres meses en dejarlo porque aunque eres muy confidente, no querías lastimarlo, y tenías la esperanza de volver a sentir lo mismo de antes. Te esforzaste en ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos porque esperabas que todo no fuera más que una etapa. O al menos eso me parece a mí."_

"_Estas bastante acertado." _

"_Bien." Dijo él con un tono de triunfo, y luego prosiguió: "Tu problema, sin embargo, podría decir con casi absoluta seguridad, es que estabas aburrida, sentías que te faltaba algo, y tu relación con Weasley te parecía un obstáculo para conseguir lo que quieres; además de ese sentimiento altruista tan extraño que tienes de querer lo mejor para los demás. No lo ibas a dejar si no estabas segura de que continuar con él sería tanto un perjuicio para él como para ti."_

"_Puede ser." Dijo ella tímidamente, la sonrisa ya fuera de su rostro, sus ojos con un tinte un tanto lastimoso, al igual que su suave voz. _

"_Y si ahora te estás preguntando qué es lo que necesitas, yo también puedo contestarte eso."_

"_¿Tú crees?" Le preguntó Hermione con un tono un tanto irónico, difícilmente Draco Malfoy sabría qué era lo que necesitaba; ni ella misma lo sabía._

"_Necesitas divertirte. ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte aquí? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? Quédate dos semanas conmigo y no querrás irte jamás. Nos divertiremos juntos para olvidarnos de nuestras penas y cuando regreses al Reino Unido podrás empezar fresca, de cero."_

_Hermione rió, aunque sabía que lo decía en serio. No era una idea mala del todo, no se sentía bien, y regresar al trabajo no le haría sentirse mejor. Además, tenía una estadía pagada ya por dos semanas y no quería desaprovecharla; y ya se había tomado el tiempo libre de vacaciones del trabajo._

"_¿Tú no volverás, Malfoy?"_

"_Creo que me dedicaré a viajar por el mundo. Es un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando."_

_Hermione acercó su copa a la de él y con una sonrisa le propuso un brindis: "Por los nuevos comienzos."_

"_Por los nuevos comienzos, Hermione." Le contestó él animadamente._

_Fue ese específico momento en que sus miradas se compenetraron que todo el escenario empezó a cambiar otra vez, pero apenas podían percatarse de ello porque no dejaran de mirarse intensamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran prendados. No querían dejar de verse el uno al otro, y cuando todo lo que tenían alrededor terminó de cambiar, ambos se encontraron en lo que parecía la misma noche estrellada de la otra vez, aquella en la cual Hermione llevaba ese hermoso vestido amarillo, allí en la playa, frente al inmenso mar indio. La luna estaba alta en el cielo, y esta iluminaba cuidadosamente los alrededores de los dos enamorados._

"_El amor es algo tan repentino, Draco, es algo que no se puede predecir, ni algo que se pueda forzar entre dos personas. Contigo… con sólo verte así, puedo saber con toda seguridad de que estoy haciendo lo correcto al elegir estar a tu lado. Incluso si quieres que nos tomemos un año sabático, no me importará viajar por el mundo a tu lado."_

_Draco la besó, y ella le sonrió mientras le respondía el beso. Él la tomó de la mano, y ambos se percataron de que no estaban solos, sino que alrededor de ellos había varios nativos del lugar vestidos en sus típicas prendas. Estos eran los únicos invitados a su ceremonia de matrimonio, ya que en toda boda debía haber testigos para hacerla legítima._

_A Draco unas mujeres se le acercaron y le pusieron un turbante típico del lugar, más una camisola a la que los hindúes denominan kurta; a Hermione otras mujeres le ponían un traje rajasthani de color amarillo, y esta procedía a sentarse entre un grupo de otras tres mujeres que la pintaban y le colocaban flores en el cabello y diversas joyas, las cuales les había prometido que les devolvería luego de la ceremonia, aunque Draco ofreció comprárselas; además, le pintaron con henna las manos y los pies, lo cual a Hermione le resultaba gracioso, pero no quería reírse por temor a ofender a los anfitriones._

_Estaban en una gran carpa, el cielo estrellado y el mar se podían ver sólo a través de las entradas-salidas de esta, la cual estaba adornada con cientos y cientos de flores, y demás objetos para el rito sagrado. Lo usual en las ceremonias hindúes era que la recepción de la boda fuera en la casa del novio o de la novia, y que siempre estuvieran rodeados de sus familiares y estos se entregaran regalos que debían usar durante la ceremonia; pero esta ceremonia sería atípica, llevando sólo los rasgos que podían llevar de una ceremonia hindú, ya que esto era lo único a lo que Draco podían y querían acceder. No necesitaban más que un oficial que los casara, por más que su matrimonio sólo pudiera ser considerado válido por los dioses hindúes. No querían más que eso, declararse su compromiso el uno al otro, allí, en el mismo lugar en el que realmente se conocieron, y dónde se enamoraron._

_Draco y Hermione se intercambiaron unas coronas de flores, omitieron leer unos pasajes sagrados porque no hablaban hindú, así que tan sólo hicieron un intento de hacer simples votos matrimoniales, y, finalmente, se intercambiaron una serie de amuletos, aunque estos no les pertenecían. _

_Draco, según le explicaron, debía dar una muestra de aceptación de la novia atando un collar de flores alrededor del su cuello, como símbolo de fidelidad y de felicidad. Y finalmente, para indicar el nuevo estado de la novia, tuvo que rociar su pelo con un polvo de color rojo, lo que indicaba que esa mujer ya estaba casada; y lo cual hizo, a su vez, reír a Hermione mientras se besaban por última vez. _

_Fue mágico, mágico al estilo hindú. Algo que jamás habían presenciado en su vida, y jamás olvidarían. Fue exactamente lo que necesitaban, el final de un capítulo, y el comienzo de uno nuevo en sus vidas._

Así fue como tanto Draco Malfoy como Hermione Granger despertaron juntos en la clínica San Mungo. Los alegres gritos de Ginny Weasley fueron completamente ignorados por los dos, era como si no pudieran oírlos, ya que lo primero que hicieron al abrir los ojos fue verse el uno al otro con una intensidad y sorpresa indescriptibles; se sentían como si aún estuvieran atrapados en un sueño, como si no hubiesen podido dejar atrás esos sentimientos tan profundos que en realidad nunca habían logrado sentir por sí mismos. Y no querían dejar de sentirlos, no otra vez.

Draco estaba levemente inclinado encima suyo, aún la miraba de una forma casi melancólica, como si estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas resistirse a algo que veía inevitable; Hermione lo observaba con curiosidad, esperando que reaccionara de la forma que ella deseaba. Los preguntas incansables de Ginny Weasley y sus demás exclamaciones de alegría acabaron repentinamente cuando está vio cómo Draco Malfoy se acercaba cuidadosamente al rostro de su amiga para besarla intensamente.

Hermione le respondió el beso, sin importarle que Ginny los estuviera viendo, sin pensar siquiera en la gente que heriría al permitir aquello. Y Draco tampoco estaba pensando en eso, su único pensamiento era que no quería que aquello se acabara, quería quedarse así para siempre.

Sintieron una extraña sensación de alivio, como si las cadenas de miseria que los mantenían apartados con anterioridad se hubieran roto. Por más que aquellas cadenas pudieran regresar, por más que necesitaran que regresaran.

Ambos se separaron, sin embargo, no porque así fuera su voluntad, no porque no quisieran continuar, sino porque ambos sintieron un líquido caliente recorriéndoles repentinamente el rostro. Hermione detuvo a Draco con una mano para apartarlo, y se asustó al verle a la cara.

"¿Estás sangrando?" Le preguntó sorprendida mientras se tocaba su propia cara por debajo de la nariz, ella también estaba manchada con sangre, pero no estaba segura de que fuera la suya.

Draco imitó sus movimientos, y Ginny enseguida se acercó para darles pañuelos, ya callada y observándolos de forma atónita. Se había quedado sin palabras, ni forma alguna de comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Al ver los ojos de Draco, sin embargo, Ginny comprendió quien necesitaba más su ayuda, y lo ayudó a sentarse de vuelta en el sillón.

"Te estás mareando, siéntate."

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle cada vez con más fuerza a Draco, tanto que aceptó la ayuda de Ginny Weasley, cuando en cualquier otra situación le habría prohibido tocarlo, y se sentó apretándose la nariz con una mano e intentando limpiarse la cara con la otra.

"Draco… ¿estás bien? ¿No puedes tolerar la sangre?"

"No, no es eso." Dijo con cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el dolor, la cabeza empezaba a palpitarle. "Es mi cabeza."

A medida que su vista se iba nublando más y más, incluso con los ojos cerrados y todo, empezaba a ver imágenes que nunca antes había visto. Su respiración iba entrecortándose, y apenas escuchaba los gritos de Ginny y Hermione pidiendo ayuda.

"No… no le digáis a mí familia." Fue lo último que escucharon decirle hasta que los sanadores llegaron en su ayuda.

Draco se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, pero no lo hizo. Pudo deducir, sin embargo, que sus ojos lo estaban engañando, ya que rápidamente iba viendo flashes de luz, y con cada parpadeo, la imagen que tenía en frente cambiaba ligeramente. En vez de verse en una habitación de hospital rodeado de sanadores que intentaban ayudarlo mientras se desmoronaba, más otros tanto atendiendo a una recién despierta Hermione, y a Ginny Weasley paralizada sin saber qué hacer, sólo veía a Hermione en una habitación de la mansión Malfoy, y no se veía nada bien; podía verle sus ojos agotados, los cuales se iban cerrando lentamente, podía escuchar un llanto, podía escuchar gritos, podía sentir a alguien que intentaba apartarlo, pero pronto las escenas se confundían, y pasaba de eso a la realidad con demasiada velocidad como para dilucidar qué estaba pasando en verdad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Este es lo suficientemente largo, ¿no? Esta es la parte final de "un recuerdo del futuro IV"; próximo capítulo pasamos a otra cosa. Saludos y gracias por los reviews. :)


	34. Complicaciones

"¡Draco! ¡Abre esta puerta en este instante o me veré forzado a tirarla abajo!" Los gritos de su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación en la que se había encerrado desde hacía casi un día entero tenían poco efecto en la persona de Draco; estaba demasiado aterrado por lo que veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Lo suficiente como para acobijarse en un rincón con su varita mágica y hacer lo posible por detener las visiones que veía una vez que llegaban a sus ojos, sin ningún tipo de éxito.

"¡_Attero ianua_!" Gritó Lucius Malfoy apuntando a la puerta cerrada mágicamente con su varita. El obstáculo en efecto cayó en mil pedazos sonoramente, revelando una imagen que pocas veces en su vida aquel hombre había visto.

Aquella habitación, el dormitorio de Draco, estaba absoluta y completamente destruido. Lo que él le había hecho a su puerta era poco comparado con lo que Draco había hecho en aquella habitación. Sus muebles estaban despedazados, la mayoría partidos en dos; las cortinas rasgadas como si un tigre hubiese estado jugando con ellas, las alfombras quemadas como si hubiese utilizado un hechizo incendiario en ellas, las paredes con distintos objetos incrustados que ni siquiera estaban enteros. Y Draco… Draco estaba muy pálido, temblando en un rincón mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor!" Suplicaba el muchacho en un susurro apenas audible.

Lucius se había quedado sin palabras, se apresuró a su lado para intentar ayudarlo, pero apenas llegó, Draco lo apartó y se levantó de repente con sus ojos grises incrustados en sangre, lo veía con terror. "¡No!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Déjame!"

"Draco, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?" Lo increpó su padre con una mezcla de preocupación y furia.

"¡Hazlo parar, padre! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!" Las súplicas de Draco se hacían cada vez más desesperadas, su agonía se sentía en su voz y en toda la habitación. Estaba siendo incoherente, y Lucius estuvo a punto de paralizarlo con tal de poder controlarlo, hasta que su hijo pudo verlo a los ojos y volver a hablar más claramente, aunque fuera por un momento: "Cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo morir, padre."

Lucius logró acercarse a su hijo otra vez, y al ver que este no parecía estar a punto de reaccionar mal, le puso una mano en su hombro; Draco, aunque normalmente no hacía ese tipo de cosas, enseguida se aferró al cuerpo de su padre como si fuera lo único que le impidiera caer en un precipicio. "Va a morir, padre, si me acerco a ella morirá."

Su padre no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de contestarle con una voz reconfortante que le sorprendía hasta a él mismo, aunque no estaba seguro sobre qué estaba hablando, ni a quien se refería exactamente. "Está bien, Draco; no tienes que volver a verla."

La respiración tan agitada del muchacho iba calmándose de a poco, parecía relajarse en la compañía de su padre, algo que normalmente tampoco sucedía. Por algún motivo, estando con él, llegó a sentir que podía cerrar los ojos sin temor a volver a ver el cuerpo de Hermione Granger en un ataúd.

"En verdad… en verdad éramos muy felices juntos, padre." Murmuró Draco a medida que lograba caer en un sueño menos doloroso.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que Hermione despertó. Su madre la acompañaba contándole los sucesos de la semana que se había perdido, lo cálidos que fueron los días para aquella época del año, el pronóstico de un invierno muy desfavorable, lo cómico que era el pequeño Sebastian y lo ansioso que estaba por verla, y otro sinfín de cosas por el estilo. Cosas que, de a poco, hicieron sospechar a Hermione que sucedía algo, algo que no creía ella que estuviera relacionado con la huída de Draco, lo cual le interesaba más que saber cuál era el pronóstico del día. Era típico de él, desaparecer cuando ella más quería verlo.

"¿Qué sucede mamá? Sólo me atosigas con minucias cuando hay algo que te tiene nerviosa y no sabes cómo decírmelo."

"Quisiera no tener que decírtelo, Hermione."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque te… te lastimará mucho."

"¿Es sobre Ron? Ginny ya me ha dicho que se fue a Estonia o Lituana a entrenar por un par de meses. A decir verdad no me impresiona; incluso me parece bien por él. No le iba a ser nada beneficioso quedarse aquí luchando por… por mí."

"No, tesoro, es sobre ti."

"Pues estaré mejor sabiéndolo, ¿no crees?" Dijo Hermione con curiosidad en su voz, en ningún momento se imaginó lo que le esperaba. Y así fue el golpe.

"Tienes una cardiomiopatía, Hermione."

"… ¿Cómo?"

"Los sanadores lo descubrieron mientras te analizaban, nunca antes se había notado pero ahí está... Significa que…"

Su madre no pudo continuar con lo que quería decir, y Hermione, al notar su vacilación, lo hizo por ella, con su voz lúgubre y seria: "Significa que no me conviene tener hijos si quiero seguir con vida."

"Lo siento tanto, hija."

Hermione no la miró a la cara, desvió sus ojos hacia un punto distante al que no le prestó atención. Viendo sin mirar, pensó detenidamente cual era su situación. No era justo, no lo era para nada, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer algo así? Quizás no iba regularmente al gimnasio, y quizás no comía tan bien como una vegetariana, pero aún así vivía una vida bastante saludable, sin excesos ni nada que pudiera causarle una enfermedad en el corazón. Lo peor de todo era que no podría resistir un embarazo, mucho menos un parto, y eso explicaba por qué no estaba en el futuro de su hijo. Había quedado embarazada sin saber que moriría por ello. Eso desvirtuaba absolutamente todo, ya que no podía saber bajo qué circunstancias exactamente había nacido su hijo. ¿Habría llegado a término? ¿O habría nacido antes de tiempo? Sin saber eso, no había forma de calcular bien una fecha de concepción.

De no ser por la fotografía, aquella maldita fotografía, ella podría continuar como quería con su plan de ganarse a Draco sin tanto temor de hacerlo todo mal y no conseguir su objetivo: Sebastian. ¿Valía la pena continuar intentando sabiendo que sería muy poco probable tener al mismo niño que quería?

Sus ojos empezaron a plagarse de lágrimas, y su madre pensó que era por su recién descubierta condición, y no por lo que realmente estaba pensando Hermione en aquel momento: su temor de que Sebastian no llegara a vivir. No le importaba morir en el intento.

Y para que su nuevo plan funcionase, nadie debía enterarse. Sobre todo su propia madre.

* * *

"_Draco,_

_Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Hay forma de que podamos vernos?_

_H."_

Así se leía su primera carta a él, si es que eso se podía considerar una carta. No tenía intención ninguna de darle explicaciones por escrito, prefería hablar con él a solas, ver uno y cada uno de sus gestos, mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar el sonido de su voz con tal de poder asegurarse de que la conversación iba en serio. Y, además, desde que se había ido aquel día desprevenidamente del hospital, Hermione tenía una gran necesidad de verlo, sólo de verlo, aunque no cruzaran palabra alguna.

Aquellas breves líneas no tuvieron respuesta. Hermione, tan impaciente como podía encontrarse cualquiera en su situación, no quiso esperar más de un día para insistir. En ningún momento pensó, mientras escribía sus primeras apresuradas peticiones, que Draco no querría contestarle. Se imaginó que tan sólo estaría esperando el momento oportuno, o que quizás estaba asustado y tan sólo necesitaba un poco de ánimo de su parte.

A la tercera carta sin respuesta, sin embargo, las cartas de la muchacha empezaron a ser más largas y más cargadas de ira que de ánimos. Al principio de su cuarta carta, ya ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar dos veces si debía iniciar el escrito con un "Querido Draco…", como había sucedido en las tres primeras.

"_Eres un maldito cobarde, Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Ha pasado casi una semana entera desde la última vez que supe algo de ti. ¿No crees que tengo derecho a saber después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? Oh, ya entiendo, es que no quieres que podamos pasar nada más juntos, ¿verdad? Lo mismo de antes, eres un idiota, ¿sabes? Cuando llegué a creer que en verdad podías llegar a cambiar para bien, resulta que aún eres un niño mimado que prefiere continuar agarrado de la falda de su madre y del dinero de su padre en vez de enfrentar la realidad por sí mismo y comportarse como un hombre."_

Hacía dos semanas que Hermione Granger no sabía nada de Draco Malfoy; dos largas semanas en las que le costó más de lo normal mentirle a su hijo. Le rompía el corazón ver su desanimada carita todos los días cuando ella le decía que sus abuelos continuaban de viaje y no podría verlos, al igual que su padre. No le molestaba, como de costumbre, no ver a Draco, por más que se llevara mejor con él; lo que le resultó curioso a Hermione, fue que extrañara a la novia de este.

"Astoria jugaba conmigo todas las tardes; siempre quería verme y me traía regalos." Le comentaba éste día por medio. No era que no le gustara estar con su madre, Hermione estaba segura de ello, pero aparentemente Sebastian había encontrado una amiga en aquella muchacha, y la añoraba estar con ella otra vez en el parque. Por más que Hermione también jugara con él de vez en cuando, aparentemente no era lo mismo.

Hermione se propuso aprovechar la semana libre que le dieron en el trabajo a ella, y los días libres que le dieron por prevención en el colegio a Sebastian para que pasaran juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Así, se levantaban no tan temprano a la mañana, y después de desayunar y hacer tareas del colegio—que Hermione se empeñó en que su hijo siguiera con tal de no atrasarse en el año escolar— iban a realizar actividades culturales y también iban al parque.

Estando en los parques con los juegos, Hermione recordaba las palabras de Draco Malfoy, las cuales en un primer momento le habían resultado difíciles de creer por completo: _"Los niños son niños, en algún momento tus juegos didácticos le aburrirán y querrá jugar a cosas de niños."_ No estaba segura de que aquellas hubieran sido sus palabras exactas, pero el contenido era el mismo. Y tenía que creerle, ya que en algún momento había sido un niño también… y había que admitir que Sebastian no era sólo hijo de ella, sino también de él; así que Hermione no podía esperar que tomara un libro con el mismo ánimo que ella lo hacía a su edad. Así que la joven se esmeraba por hacer las jornadas que pasaban juntos lo más variadas posible; y si eso significaba que tenía que construir un castillo de arena con él, hamacarse juntos, y tirarse de un tobogán detrás suyo, lo hacía. Después de todo, Hermione tenía edad suficiente para ser su hermana a los ojos de los demás; no veía la gente con malos ojos que se comportara como una niña estando con Sebastian en un parque de diversiones.

Estando ya pasando mediados de Octubre, el enojo de Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy no menguó en lo más mínimo. Tras no haber logrado establecer contacto alguno con él, ella se había dicho que de ninguna forma volvería a escribirle, ya que no contestar sus cartas había sido una muestra de desprecio mucho más dura que si le hubiera devuelto uno y cada uno de sus insultos. En vez, iría directo a su encuentro, le gustase a los Malfoy o no.

Le tomó hasta finales de Octubre decidirse por completo a ir a tocar en su puerta. Tuvo que hacerlo así puesto que, a diferencia de otras veces en las que iba acompañada por Sebastian, las puertas no se abrieron solas apenas se acercó a la entrada de la gran mansión.

Toco la puerta dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Pero no se rendiría, estaba segura de que había alguien en la casa, de no haber nadie habría recibido algún mensaje de ello. La estaban ignorando apropósito.

"¡Si tengo que acampar aquí hasta que aparezca alguien, lo haré!" Gritó Hermione a la lúgubre mansión con toda la fuerza que le daba su voz.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que se dispuso a sacar la carpa que había encogido con un hechizo en una bolsita mágica, y empezó a colocarla en un sitio que le parecía adecuado en el jardín de enfrente, lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta de entrada. Aquella actitud probablemente tomó por sorpresa a los Malfoy, ya que Draco se asomó por una ventana en el primer piso de la mansión. Hermione apenas lograba verlo bien, pero no parecía estar nada contento de verla allí.

"¿Estás absolutamente loca? ¡Vete de aquí, Granger! Mis padres no estarán mucho más contentos que yo de verte cuando lleguen."

"Me iré una vez que logre hablar contigo a solas."

"Estamos hablando."

"¡Compórtate, Malfoy, y ven a hablar conmigo como un hombre de verdad!"

Ella pudo verlo mordiéndose el labio inferior con furia mientras consideraba la agresión-propuesta que le había proferido. Al poco rato desapareció y se apareció en frente de ella.

"Guarda tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí."

"¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?" Preguntó ella asombrada. Le tomó un segundo más de lo normal darse cuenta de que no le estaba diciendo que debían huir juntos.

"¿A dónde crees?" Cuestionó él sarcásticamente. "Llévanos a tu apartamento, ¿o hay alguien allí?"

"No, Sebastian está en la escuela." Contestó Hermione, dándose vuelta para ocultar su rostro repentinamente sonrojado, y de paso empacar con la varita la carpa y el resto de las cosas.

Puesto que Hermione era la única con permiso para aparecerse en su apartamento, llevó a Draco de un brazo, aunque le habría gustado llevarlo de la mano, pero no tenía pensado intentarlo en esas circunstancias.

"No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Granger."

"Que duro." Rebatió ella con un tono burlón. Draco tenía muy mala cara, se veía verdaderamente incómodo de estar allí; pero Hermione notaba con facilidad que aquello no era más que un escudo, estaba más asustado que enfadado. "¿A qué le temes, Draco?"

El rostro del muchacho se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto al oír aquella simple pregunta de los labios de Hermione. De haber sido un hombre quien le preguntaba algo así, probablemente le habría respondido con una amenaza o directamente con un golpe, dependiendo de su humor. Pero siendo una mujer, y Hermione Granger además, no le quedaba otra que replicar antes de que ella respondiera por él.

"Escúchame con atención, _Granger_, en una semana me casaré con Astoria, y quiero que te quede en claro que…"

Hermione no escuchó nada más después de "en una semana me casaré"; observó a Draco atónita, no podía ni quería creer lo que había oído. No podía ser, todo el mundo sabía que se casaría en Diciembre, ¡y apenas estaban entrando en Noviembre! ¡No había forma de que se casara tan pronto! Simplemente no era posible, era ridículo… la gente pensaría que… que Astoria… Hermione lo pensó dos veces antes de caer en esa conclusión, ¿Sería posible que Astoria estuviera embarazada?

"… así que espero que ni se te ocurra aparecerte; ¿has comprendido?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No puede ser… Draco, ¿qué ha sucedido para que adelantaran la boda? La gente creerá…"

Draco sonrió de una forma maliciosa, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que estaba a punto de decir: "Creerán lo que mis padres les digan que deben creer, no te preocupes por mi honor, Hermione, mi familia ha invertido mucho dinero para que quede intacto."

Sin que Draco pudiera comprender por qué, los ojos de Hermione brillaron una vez que le escuchó decir su nombre. Y ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó más a él, tanto que hasta le resultó incómodo al muchacho, aunque por dentro su conciencia era lo único que lo mantenía en su lugar.

"Me has llamado por mi nombre." Fue lo único que dijo; acto seguido lo tomó de las manos con cuidado, mirándolo de la forma más adorable que él jamás había visto.

"Fue un acto fallido… no te hagas ilusiones… _Granger_." Draco intentó retroceder, pero para su sorpresa, sus piernas no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro; y pues, se quedó allí, permitiendo que Hermione se acercara para besarlo, y olvidando que estaba haciendo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que debía de estar haciendo, le devolvió el beso con toda la intensidad que había almacenado en el último mes sin verla. Sin embargo, tan rápido como la besó, se separó de ella en una escena de furia.

"¡Demonios, Granger!" Gritó él con su apuesto rostro de un tono rojizo, miraba a la muchacha con todo el enfado que sentía en aquel momento. Hermione, por su lado, se veía lastimada por la reacción.

"¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti?" Le preguntó ella en un susurro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con una mirada que a cualquiera le rompería el corazón, una mirada que lo hacía sentir culpable por su estallido.

Draco inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de estar de Hermione, el cual estaba convenientemente cerca. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si sintiera un gran dolor. Cuando habló, su voz era más triste que furiosa, su tono más débil que fuerte.

"¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¿En serio, Granger? Lo que sucede es que no puedo estar cerca de ti e impedir que me beses, ni puedo detenerme a mí mismo si te acercas así; ¿y te preguntas por qué he adelantado la boda? Fue una lucha que me tomó casi un mes entero ganar. Ni siquiera Astoria se lo tomó bien, aunque le aseguré mil veces que era porque la amaba y no por otra cosa."

Hermione no se sentía culpable, más bien aliviada por escuchar que tenía el efecto que quería sobre él. Por más que él no pudiera verla porque estaba cabizbajo, le sonrió débilmente, y la acusación se retiró de sus ojos, y pasó a mirarlo con esperanza. Esperanzas de que se decidiera a quedarse con ella y no volver con Astoria.

"Y tú no quieres entender que, por más que produzcas ciertas… ciertos impulsos en mí, no tengo intención alguna de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." La miró a los ojos en ese momento, esperando por todos los medios ver comprensión o aceptación al menos en sus ojos, pero sólo vio aquella esperanza que le rompía el corazón. "Si pudiera me casaría ahora mismo con Astoria para probártelo."

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, a él mismo le dolía decir aquello, pero no permitiría que Hermione se diera cuenta de aquello. "Lo que hay entre nosotros no es más que una atracción superflua, Hermione."

"Oh… claro, ahora comprendo, Draco. Nosotros dos tenemos un hijo, pero nuestra relación es superflua. Astoria y tu, por el otro lado, estáis hechos el uno para el otro, vuestra relación es la más pura y libre de intereses socioeconómicos que he visto jamás. Es más, parece sacada de un cuento de hadas muggle." Le contestó ella con sarcasmo, sus brazos cruzados ferozmente sobre su cintura, sus ojos penetrantes desafiando a Draco Malfoy.

"Ya…" Dijo él en un suspiro. "Quizás no tenga la relación perfecta con Astoria según tus libros de texto, pero es lo que necesito."

"¡Es lo que tus padres necesitan! ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¿Cuándo soltarás la falda de tu madre y empezarás a comportarte como un ser humano independiente? ¡Es tú vida y no la de ellos!"

Draco se mordió el labio, se había quedado sin palabras. Pero, siendo un hombre de orgullo, prefirió hacer lo mínimo indispensable para que pareciera que tan sólo se había hartado de la conversación, así que se levantó y enfrentó a Hermione por lo que sería la última vez en varios días.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte, Granger. Mañana salgo con mi familia a una ubicación que no te incumbe para empezar las celebraciones de mi boda, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, así que hazme el favor de perderte."

Acto seguido, Draco Malfoy se fue, y Hermione pensó que su vida empezaba a derrumbarse. Por desgracia, en eso tuvo más razón de la que habría imaginado cuando Sebastian empezó a enfermar. Ese mismo día el niño empezó a sentirse muy débil y a dormir mucho. Su madre lo llevó a su casa ya tan adormecido que apenas podía caminar por si mismo. Su rostro estaba pálido, más pálido de lo normal, y no quería comer.

Sin embargo, no tenía ninguno de los síntomas normales de una enfermedad además del cansancio. No tenía fiebre, no tenía su garganta rojiza, no tosía ni estornudaba, no tenía nada de extraño: sólo quería dormir. Entonces Hermione, temiendo que si cerraba los ojos lo perdería, se dispuso a no separarse en ningún momento de su lado, olvidándose completamente de Draco, pues en ese entonces sólo tenía ojos para Sebastian. Su única distracción era el libro que le habían dado en el Ministerio, lo estaba leyendo por tercera vez, y para su frustración, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

* * *

N/A: Me pasaron muchas cosas con las que me puedo excusar por mi tardanza; por ejemplo, leí "Lo que el viento se llevó", y quedé traumada por una semana. Luego leí "Los juegos del hambre" y quedé obsecionada, luego tuve exámenes parciales, luego los finales... pero lo importante es que después de meses de trabajra en este capítulo lo tengo listo, y como no quería subir sólo uno, también tengo listo el 35! Así que leed este rapidito así subo el otro que tiene algo que habeis estado esperando por ya más de un año! (ni yo puedo creerlo)


	35. El Comienzo de un Final

Noviembre. Hermione sólo sabía en qué mes estaba, pero no el día. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Cuántas horas? Demasiadas horas, demasiados días, eso era seguro. Lo que más temía estaba sucediendo, aquello que siempre supo que iba a suceder, aquello que creía tener más tiempo para evitar… pero ya no parecía posible evitarlo.

Sebastian la estaba dejando. ¿Qué podía ella hacer? Draco la ignoraba completamente, le escribió varias cartas suplicándole que regresara, ya sin una gota de orgullo, le pedía que no permitiera que Sebastian los dejara, incluso le dejó dicho que comprendía que no lo quisiera como si fuera su hijo. Hermione ya no sabía si sorprenderse de que Draco fuera tan insensible, porque nunca obtuvo una mísera respuesta de él.

Así que ella se quedaba allí, al lado de la cama de su hijo, tomándole la mano y escuchando su respiración que era cada vez más débil.

"Sebastian, no me dejes por favor." Le susurraba al niño, pero éste no parecía oírle. Dormía con los ojos muy cerrados, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, y no pronunciaba sonido alguno.

Pasaron varios días así, Sebastian sin levantarse de la cama, Hermione sin moverse de su lado. Ningún sanador podía diagnosticarle nada, y de la única forma que Hermione podía comer era si su madre iba a su casa y le llevaba la comida a la habitación. Sus palabras "si no comes no podrás continuar vigilándolo" eran más efectivas que aquellas que la alentaban a dormir, pero aunque sus ojos se iban cerrando de tanto en tanto, el insomnio le impedía conciliar el sueño. Y el café la ayudaba un montón también.

Ni siquiera los golpes en su puerta lograban sacarla de su lugar. No podían ser sus padres porque tenían llave, lo mismo Harry, y Ginny no tocaba de esa forma. Y si no era nadie de ellos, no era lo suficientemente importante como para que dejara el lado de su hijo.

"¡Alohamora!" Se escuchó la exclamación de una voz que reconocía, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba llamando a su puerta ya era demasiado tarde, y se escuchó el grito de Draco Malfoy, cuya espalda chocaba contra la pared del pasillo del edificio de Hermione. Eso sí hizo que Hermione se levantara y corriera a abrir la puerta; tenía un hechizo en la puerta que impedía que la abrieran tanto con hechizos simples como complejos: el resultado era un rechazo físico que dejaba al invasor pegado a la pared contraria.

"¡Qué demonios Granger!" Le gritó Draco Malfoy.

"¡Ya cállate antes de que mis vecinos salgan!"

Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse y a caminar a su apartamento, una vez en la sala de estar, cerró la puerta y lo dejó allí para volver apresuradamente con Sebastian. Draco no tenía muchas ganas de caminar sin un apoyo después de aquel gran golpe, y, sorprendido por no haber sido regañado ni bien recibido, siguió el rastro de Hermione para encontrarse con ella en su dormitorio. Allí la vio al lado del niño convaleciente.

"¿No lo ha visto un sanador?"

"Si, y todos están de acuerdo en que no está enfermo. Simplemente ya no puede estar entre nosotros."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Cuestionó Draco con un tono de inseguridad. No se le había pasado por la mente que algo como lo que estaba pasando sucediera por su culpa, ni por la de nadie.

"Que se está acabando el tiempo para que exista. Me imagino que la posibilidad de estar aquí estaba ligada a la posibilidad de vivir. Mientras más nos alejábamos de esa posibilidad, más débil se ponía. Se puso así cuando te fuiste para casarte con Astoria." Hermione decía aquellas palabras con furia, pero ya sin el más mínimo interés de ver a Draco a la cara, quien, a sus espaldas, estaba sonrojado por las conclusiones de la muchacha.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio un rato, y una vez que el calor de su rostro se fue definitivamente, y viendo que Hermione no parecía tener pensado volver a hablarle aunque le permitía permanecer en su apartamento –y además en su dormitorio— Draco hizo su camino hacia el otro lado de la cama del niño y se sentó allí, al igual que Hermione. En vez de mirarla a ella, puso una mano en la frente del niño y lo acarició cuidadosamente, de una forma que sorprendió a la muchacha.

Pero más sorprendente fue ver que Sebastian abrió lentamente la boca y dijo: "mamá".

"¡Sebastian!" Gritó Hermione y se abrazó a él con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero el niño no despertó. Continuó en aquel extraño sueño sinfín.

"Siempre has sido tú." Dijo Hermione observando a Draco inquisitivamente. "Sebastian no hizo movimiento alguno por dos semanas enteras hasta que te apareciste tú y lo tocaste, yo estuve inconsciente por semanas también hasta que tú tocaste la fotografía y me salvaste al conectarme con ella. Tú eres la clave en todo este paradigma… no sé cómo no lo vi antes."

Draco se encogió de hombros, confundido como estaba, ya que no creía tener nada que ver. En su mente todo era culpa de Hermione, si es que alguien podía ser culpado. En todo caso no sería él. Él no había hecho nada para que todo aquello sucediera. Ni siquiera lo deseó en algún momento. Incluso hizo todo lo posible por alejarse del problema, hasta hoy.

"¿Por qué viniste? Te avisé de esto apenas sucedió… no creo que te haya golpeado la consciencia justo ahora."

Draco estaba inquieto, pero no se iría hasta explicar lo que le sucedía. "A veces, cuando estoy en ciertas habitaciones de mi casa, tengo… tengo lo que podrían llamarse "visiones", ¿bien? Y la mayoría no son nada agradables… las he tenido casi todos los días desde que te despertaste en el hospital."

"¿De qué tratan?" Preguntó con interés la muchacha. Era sorprendente no sólo que Draco estuviera allí, sino que se estuviera abriendo con ella y contándole cosas. No desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad.

"De ti. Más que nada te veo a ti. Te he visto reír en los corredores, correr por los pasillos, leer sentada en una sala de estar en especial, dormir en mis brazos… pero más que nada te veo morir, veo tu tumba en el cementerio de mi familia... lo cual es un sacrilegio, pero es así."

"Oh…" Ante tal revelación, Hermione no podía sentirse insultada por aquello último, aunque le dolía lo dejó pasar con tal de que Draco continuara hablando. "

"Y es insoportable verte morir. Mis padres me llevaron de vacaciones luego de que me pasara la primera vez… y descubrí que estando lejos de la mansión no me sucede. Es como si ciertos lugares me dieran ciertas visiones. Por eso logré convencer a mis padres de adelantar la boda e irnos lejos de Londres para que me casara…"

Al pronunciar esas palabras, Hermione notó cómo estaba vestido: tenía el traje más elegante que haya visto, era un traje de mago para ceremonias, estaba vestido como para ya estar en el altar. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, y en su ropa se veían pequeñas joyas de hombre que debían ser tan antiguas como su apellido. Instintivamente, bajó la mirada hacía su mano izquierda, y notó que faltaba la alianza.

"¿Aún no te casas? No me digas que…" Empezó a decir Hermione sorprendida, con una sensación de esperanza irradiando de sus ojos.

"La dejé en el altar. ¡No pude hacerlo, Hermione! Cuando el sacerdote me pidió que tomara su mano para colocarle el anillo… me bloqueé… no pude seguir y… desaparecí. Me di cuenta no sólo de que no quería casarme… sino que no quería ser una marioneta de mis padres. Aunque esto me cueste todo lo que tengo. Es que… _estoy harto, ¿sabes? Toda mi vida mis padres decidieron por mí, y yo llegué a un punto de aceptar su forma de pensar y hasta de seguirla aunque en el fondo en realidad no lo quisiera así. No me importaba ir en contra de mis deseos porque olvidé que los tenía. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir así?_" Tras un largo suspiro, agregó: --Me alegra que tengas un buen sistema de seguridad aquí, así mi padre no puede entrar si se le ocurre buscarme aquí."

Hermione sonrió al oírlo decir aquello, era más o menos lo mismo que le había escuchado contar en un recuerdo del futuro, y le pareció tan aliviante como un respiro de aire fresco.

"¿Ahora quieres irte de viaje por Rusia?"

Draco la miró atónito al escuchar aquello. No podía negar que se le había pasado por la mente. "No le he hablado de eso a nadie."

"Me lo contaste a mí… o me lo contarías si no te lo hubiese comentado mejor dicho. Si no hubieras huido cuando desperté y hubieses contestado mis cartas, te lo habría dicho. Me dijiste que querías viajar por el mundo, sobre todo por Rusia, después de que nos casáramos."

Él arqueó una ceja, ella le sonrió dulcemente. Nada estaba sucediendo como esperaba, y ya casi que había olvidado por qué había ido allí.

"Que no me haya casado con Astoria no implica que piense casarme contigo, Hermione."

"No te estoy pidiendo eso. Sólo quiero a mi hijo, tú no tienes por qué involucrarte si no quieres."

"¿Acaso no has oído nada de lo que he dicho?" Exclamó Draco, sorprendido ante la actitud de la muchacha. "¡Morirías!"

_´Daría mi vida por la de él mil veces´ _Pensó ella, pero decidió que sería mejor no decirlo en voz alta, no si quería lograr algo de Draco. "No tengo por qué morir, no creo en el destino." Dijo decididamente.

"Si tan sólo vieras lo que yo he visto…"

"Muéstrame." Lo animó ella.

"¿Cómo quieres que te muestre?" Preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja. No se le ocurría qué pasaba por la mente de Hermione.

"Tengo una teoría. Creo que tú tienes mucho más control de todo lo que está ligado a Sebastian de lo te parece. Tengo la idea de que si te esfuerzas, puedes hacer que la fotografía funcione a tu voluntad."

"Si eso te hace cambiar de parecer, lo intentaré."

* * *

Draco y Hermione fueron transportados de una forma distinta esta vez; menos dolorosa, no sentían como si una fuerza los obligara a desplazarse contra su voluntad, sino que se sentían en el mismo lugar, en las mismas condiciones, sólo que su visión había cambiado y todo se veía en blanco y negro. Incluso ellos mismos se veían así, en escala de grises. A diferencia de la mayoría de las otras, además, parecía que habían sido transportados en el espacio, puesto que ya no estaban en el apartamento de Hermione, sino que se encontraban en un inmenso salón con decenas de gigantes sillones de cuero blanco y madera oscura, una gran mesa de pool, pequeñas mesas de café, grandes candelabros en el techo de doble altura, y alfombras que parecían valer una fortuna.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Hermione en un susurro, admirando su entorno, y a su vez sorprendida de poder controlarse a sí misma.

"En mi casa." Contestó Draco secamente, dándose cuenta de lo mismo que Hermione y de algo más: No había podido controlar la fotografía del a forma que quería, ya que aquella en definitiva no era la escena que quería ver. Más bien no parecía ser más que la escena de una sala de estar vacía. "Es el salón blanco, el preferido de mi madre para tomar el té con sus amigas."

_Apenas dijo aquello, se escuchó un llanto. Era la voz sollozante de una mujer adulta; y seguido de ello, las grandes puertas de un lado de la sala se abrieron repentinamente al grito de un hombre._

"_¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí Draco?!" Era la voz de Lucius Malfoy. No se lo podía ver a él, pero si a Draco de espaldas en el marco de la puerta. _

"_Lucius, por favor, yo le he pedido que venga." Se escuchaba la voz suplicante de Narcissa._

"_Este niño insolente ya no tiene más nada que hacer en esta casa, Narcissa. Su sola presencia es un insulto a nosotros."_

_Se podía ver entonces a Narcissa intentando ocultar a Draco de Lucius tras su figura, lo cual era imposible porque Draco le sacaba una cabeza y media de alto a su madre._

"_¡Es nuestro único hijo!"_

"_¡Se ha casado a nuestras espaldas con una sangre sucia por la barba de Merlín! ¡Ya no es hijo mío!"_

"Ya no quiero ver esto." Dijo Draco, el verdadero Draco que estaba al lado de Hermione. Ella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida por lo que estaban presenciando, él se veía dolido. Acto seguido, él cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó la mano de Hermione. _"Ya no quiero ver esto."_ Susurró apenas de forma audible, esperando que su petición hiciera que cambiara la escena y dejara de escuchar a su padre diciendo que ya no era uno de ellos.

Y así, cambió la escena. Ya no estaban en la mansión Malfoy, sino que se veían a ellos mismos en una cama tamaño matrimonial, en una pequeña habitación de paredes color beige y piso de madera clara. Ambos podían verse a sí mismos acostados encima de la colcha; Draco miraba a la cara a Hermione y le sonreía débilmente, ella se veía preocupada.

"Tus padres te han desheredado y no quieren volver a verte. ¿Cómo es que no te arrepientes?"

"¿No es obvio? Te tengo a ti… y a él." Contestó Draco, su mano descendiendo hacia la barriga de Hermione, la cual aún no mostraba signos de albergar a alguien dentro, y se quedó allí cariñosamente.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es un niño, Draco? No creo que aún se haya decidido siquiera." Dijo ella riendo, pues Draco le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

"Es un presentimiento. Imagino nuestra vida juntos con 5 hijos, los primeros 4 serán varones."

"Pues si tu presentimiento llega a ser correcto…"—Comenzó a decir ella entre carcajadas—"Quiero que se llame _Sebastian_."

"¿Significa algo en especial?"

"Significa _venerable_; significa que será más noble que tus padres, aunque ellos piensen lo contrario."

"Buena idea. Me gusta además." Draco asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió: "¿Y si me equivoco?"

"_Lyra_, me gusta cómo suena _Lyra Malfoy._ ¿A ti no?"

"Me encanta." Draco se levantó un poco para besarla apasionadamente, ella se dejó besar, aunque quejándose cada tanto de que le hacía cosquillas; y cuando él le empezó a quitar la ropa, la escena cambió como si se pasara de una página a otra.

"Draco, estás sonrojado." Comentó Hermione sin poder concentrarse en la nueva escena. Antes quiso mirarlo a él, porque le pareció muy gracioso que quisiera cambiar de vista justo cuando se ponía interesante. También le alegraba notar que ya parecía tener bastante poder sobre lo que sucedía, y, por supuesto, enterarse de por qué le puso aquel nombre a su hijo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía sentido que le quisiera llamar así después de lo que habría pasado con los padres de Draco al enterarse de que tendrían un nieto mestizo.

"Cállate y observa, ¿quieres?"

Pero no había nada que observar, todo era negro, como un vacío. Sólo escucharon distintas voces en forma de ecos.

"_Tuviste un buen presentimiento." _Hermione.

"_Ya no existes para nosotros." _Lucius.

"_Será mejor que tu padre no se entere." _Narcissa.

"_¿Sebastian?" _Narcissa.

"_¿Sebastian?" _Lucius.

"_¡Hermione!" _Draco.

"Creo que… creo que tienes que elegir una voz." Comentó una atemorizada Hermione que no quería demostrar su inquietud, pero aún así tomó delicadamente la mano de Draco; para su sorpresa, este no la rechazó, sino que se aferró más fuerte a esta.

"Hermione…" Dijo él con pena en su voz, ya que reconocía su propio grito de dolor, y sabía cuál sería la próxima escena a contemplar. Aquella que plagaba sus días y sus noches. Aquella que más le dolía.

Se veía con mucha claridad, aunque aún todo estaba en escala de grises. Una inmensa habitación de piedra, una gran cama matrimonial con dosel, los más finos muebles… sabanas de seda manchadas por la sangre, Draco gritando el nombre de Hermione mientras sacudía su inerte cuerpo como intentando despertarla.

Había otras 3 personas en la habitación, tres mujeres. Una era Narcissa Malfoy, las otras dos parecían enfermeras. Una de ellas sostenía a una cuarta persona, un recién nacido que apenas gemía un poco, parecía que las mujeres se estaban esforzando porque no llorara mientras se lo mostraban a Narcissa, pero ella estaba más preocupada observando a su propio hijo.

"_Draco…" Intentó llamarlo, pero éste no dejaba de aferrarse al cuerpo de Hermione, llorando como nunca antes había hecho en su vida. "Mi pobre niño."_

"_Señora… quizás sea mejor dejarlo a solas." Intervino una de las enfermeras, pero Narcissa negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al corazón._

"_No puedo dejarlo ahora cuando más me necesita. Sólo le daré un momento." –Acto seguido, desvió la mirada de su hijo para ver a su primer nieto; la enfermera se lo mostró como si le estuviera entregando el príncipe heredero a la reina del imperio._

_Algo cambió en los ojos de Narcissa cuando lo vio. El niño estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de los gritos, como si ya se estuviera acostumbrando a la vida que tenía por delante. Era muy pequeño, su piel tenía un tono rojizo por el forzoso nacimiento, estaba muy arrugado y no tenía nada de pelo. Para sorpresa de las tres mujeres, cuando Narcissa lo tomó en sus brazos, abrió sus pequeños ojos grises y la observó detenidamente por un momento antes de volverlos a cerrar._

"_Oh, es idéntico a mi Draco cuando nació." La mujer mayor sonrió y entregó al pequeño bebé envuelto en finas sábanas de seda a una de las enfermeras. "Mary, quiero que lleves al niño al cuarto de bebés de la mansión, que nadie te vea. Nadie. No salgas de allí, quiero que te encargues de él."_

_Mary asintió con la cabeza y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Narcissa luego se dirigió a la otra muchacha. "Tú ve a la casa de los padres de Hermione, diles que su hija empezó el trabajo de parto y no sobrevivió, tampoco pudieron salvar al niño. Invítalos a ver el cadáver si así lo desean."_

"_Pero Señora, tenía entendido que usted no quería quedarse con el niño."_

"_He cambiado de opinión. Ahora debo asegurarme de que sea criado como un Malfoy, sin influencias muggle. ¿Comprendes?"_

"_Comprendo, señora."_

"¿Te das cuenta, Hermione?" Dijo Draco una vez que salieron de aquella escena y volvieron a aquella oscuridad envolvente.

"No puedo creer que tu madre haya hecho algo así. ¡Con razón Sebastian no conocía a mis padres!" Exclamó una indignada Hermione.

"¿Realmente eso es lo que más te importa ahora?"

"¡¿Cómo es que no te indigna?!" Cuestionó ella con furia. Era aberrante que Narcissa Malfoy hubiese hecho algo así. ¿Y además con qué derecho? Pobres de sus padres… debieron haber quedado con el corazón más que roto al haber creído que habían perdido tanto a su hija como a su nieto.

"¡¿Cómo es que no te indigna ver tu propia muerte?!" Respondió Draco enfadado. A veces no entendía cómo podía haberse enamorado de una muchacha a que a pesar de su gran intelecto podía ser tan insensata y testaruda. ¿Enamorado?

Al darse cuenta de lo que se le había pasado por la mente, volvió a sonrojarse. Estaba enamorado. Acababa de admitírselo a sí mismo. Todo empezó por una atracción, a la atracción le siguió el gusto: gusto por estar con ella, gusto por verla sonreír, gusto inclusive por oírla hablar… y luego se percató de que haría lo que fuera por ella. Y no podía pensar en nadie más. Ni podía recordar haberse sentido jamás así por otra persona.

"Porque creo poder evitarla."—Contestó ella simplemente, asumiendo que el color rojizo de las mejillas del muchacho se debía a la furia de la situación y no a otra cosa.—"¿Tanto te importa?" Preguntó luego.

"¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¿Acaso crees que deseo que mueras?"

"Honestamente no puedo saberlo, Draco. En ningún momento me has demostrado que te importe mucho." –Se encogió de hombros, observando con curiosidad la extraña expresión de Draco: No era de miedo, sino de inquietud y sorpresa. Nada de altanería, hacía mucho que no lo veía así.

Al principio vaciló, le costaba hablar, pero estaba decidido a decirlo: "Me importas más de lo que te imaginas, Hermione."

La muchacha sonrió maliciosamente y preguntó: "¿Cómo cuanto?"

Draco comprendía exactamente lo que le estaba sugiriendo, más por la mirada en sus ojos que por la pregunta. Quería que la besara, y él quería besarla, quería de todo con ella. Quería todo lo que sabía que podían tener, todo lo que querría tener, pero no quería que todo se acabara como había profetizado aquella extraña magia.

Ya sin vacilar, pero con una mirada penosa en sus ojos, Draco llevó una de sus manos a la cara de Hermione para acariciar cuidadosamente su mejilla, piel contra piel, podía sentir la electricidad del contacto. Trazó cuidadosamente el camino de su rostro hasta su cuello, se inclinó levemente y lo besó una vez.

Hermione cerró sus ojos con placer y creciente alegría: conseguiría lo que quería. Lentamente, temiendo que Draco se arrepintiera, pasó sus manos por su cintura y le acarició la espalda mientras él continuaba besando su cuello y rápidamente haciéndose su camino hacia la boca de ella.

Ninguno parecía percatarse del lugar en el que estaban, o al menos no les importaba. Y mientras Draco se encargaba de quitarle la ropa a su nueva obsesión, ella rogaba silenciosamente que todo saliera tal y como tenía planeado.

* * *

N/A: Aquí está, como sabéis, la historia tiene cierto rating, y aunque fuera superior yo no escribo ese tipo de cosas, así que el resto queda para vuestra imaginación.

El próximo capítulo está casi listo, el tema es que si lo dejo como está me van a criticar que es demasiado corto, por lo cual me gustaría agregarle una página más, pero necesito ideas. Así que decidme qué os gustaría ver entre Draco y Hermione, alguna escena en especial, un momento en particular, y a lo mejor lo escribo y dedico el capítulo a quién me dio la inspiración que me hacía falta. Saludos y gracias por leer.


	36. Un Día Distinto

Un nuevo capítulo empezaba una tarde de Noviembre. Era un día frío y lluvioso, con la niebla que predomina normalmente en Londres. Dos personas yacían acostados en una cama matrimonial, durmiendo uno al lado del otro, sin percibir siquiera que sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, ni que los brazos de una descansaban sobre el pecho del otro, ni que el muchacho acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha con movimientos lentos y apacibles, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Ella, sin embargo, abrió los ojos, y al verle la cara, sonrió adormecida.

"Huí el día de mi boda para estar contigo."—Dijo Draco con seriedad, pero sin demostrar arrepentimiento ni culpa—"Mis padres deben estar teniendo una crisis nerviosa."

"Quizás deberías ir a verlos y explicarles."—Le dijo Hermione con un suspiro, estaba demasiado cómoda como para pensar en tener complicaciones.

"Ya sé lo que pasará cuando los vea, prefiero continuar disfrutando de este momento contigo."

Hermione le volvió a sonreír y lo besó juguetonamente. Sin embargo, una vez que lo soltó, se quedó mirándolo con una pregunta en sus ojos. "Vaya, si me pongo a pensarlo, no tengo idea de cómo acabamos aquí… ni siquiera recuerdo qué hicimos ayer, además de que te aparecieras en mi puerta proclamando que no te querías casar con Astoria."

"Te dije que tú me gustabas más que ella y que quería estar contigo aunque mis padres me desheredaran."

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó una asombrada Hermione, no comprendía cómo es que no recordaba nada de eso. Para ella, todos los días anteriores estaban bastante borrosos… los meses anteriores incluso si se ponía a pensarlo bien. ¿Cómo es que había acabado así con Draco? ¿Cómo es que se sentía tan atraída por él? ¿Por qué le tenía tanto afecto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse su cariño? ¿Se había acostado con él sólo porque quiso dejar a su prometida por ella? Bueno, ese no era un mal motivo, pero… al sentirse así, parecería un tanto… repentino.

"No… quizás no te lo dije."—Respondió Draco con incertidumbre en su voz, pues empezaba a darse cuenta de que tenía la misma sensación que Hermione, sólo que sus recuerdos estaban menos borrosos por estar plagados de arreglos de boda, Astoria, dictados de sus padres… aún así sentía que faltaba algo, o alguien.—"Pero así es como me siento."

"Yo también quiero estar contigo. No sé por qué… y sé que es cruel, pero me alegra haber dejado a Ron para estar contigo."

"¿Lo dejaste para estar conmigo?"

"En realidad lo dejé porque se fue a Estonia para un entrenamiento de dos meses, y terminé hartándome de sus campañas. Pero también lo habría dejado para estar contigo de haber tenido la posibilidad… a excepción que estuviera enamorada de él aún, claro está."

Había lagunas en su memoria, se daba cuenta de ello, pero ambos, de a poco, iban llenándolas con lo que les parecía lógico. Aún así, tanto el uno como el otro sentían que faltaba algo, pero por alguna razón no lo decían. Quizás estaban demasiado ensimismados el uno con el otro, o quizás les parecía que no tenían nada que decir.

Una lechuza apareció picoteando la ventana de la habitación de Hermione no mucho más tarde. Tenía una carta como era de esperarse. Lo curioso era que estuviera dirigida a Draco Malfoy. Hermione se la entregó a él, y éste la leyó.

"Mis padres me sugieren que regrese a casa de inmediato o enfrente las consecuencias."

"¿Lo harás?"

"Preferiría desaparecer del reino por unos meses."—Comentó él, y luego miró a Hermione con una pícara sonrisa.—"¿Qué dices, me acompañas?"

En respuesta, Hermione rió y asintió con la cabeza. Intentó poner una expresión seria al contestar, pero falló miserablemente y no pudo evitar reír sin parar: "Bueno, no tengo nada que perder. Me tomaré mis vacaciones ahora en el trabajo… aunque no me darán más de un mes."

"Entonces tenemos que pensar qué haremos durante un mes."—Le dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que todo era en broma, pero aún así, era divertido; haría lo que fuera para que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos.—"¿Qué país te gustaría conocer?"

"Es un tanto irónico… pero… siempre quise conocer la India." Hermione respondió vacilando. Había algo sobre la India que siempre le resultó mágico, no en el sentido literal obviamente. Pero las maravillas de aquel gran país eran algo digno de ver. Una sensación extraña, sin embargo, le sobrevenía al cuerpo al pensar en ello ahora, algún tipo de ansiedad… como si necesitara ir allí.

"¿Por qué irónico? Mi familia y yo hemos ido miles de veces a vacacionar allí."

"Porque hace unas semanas Ron ganó un viaje para dos personas en Vishakhapatnam… hoy mismo estaríamos allí él y yo de no ser porque lo dejé. Ir allí sólo habría sido un grito de ahogado, ¿Sabes?"

Le tomó varias horas a Draco decidir desistir de la hospitalidad de Hermione y salir de la cama, y una hora más decidir ir a confrontar a sus padres, y quizás incluso a la novia que dejó en el altar.

Al quedarse sola, Hermione se tomó un momento para observar sus alrededores. Su apartamento se veía igual que siempre, tal y como lo recordaba: un baño, una cocina-comedor, una sala de estar pequeña, un dormitorio… ¿Qué había diferente? ¿Por qué sentía que había algo distinto? Seguía teniendo una heladera, una mesa, 4 sillas, una gran encimera y un lavabo en la cocina, un sofá y dos sillones, una mesa de café, un televisor y grandes estantes con libros en la sala de estar, así como un armario y una cama matrimonial en su dormitorio.

No faltaba nada, estaba segura de ello, pero aún así se quedó en su habitación, mirando el techo recostada en su cama revuelta. Todo estaba normal, todo estaba bien, ¿pero por qué sentía que faltaba algo? Sentía un vacío; pensó que Draco podría llenar aquel vacío… ya que probablemente se sentía así desde que terminó con Ron…

Fue a su armario y observó los portarretratos que tenía allí: una foto de sus padres, una foto de ella con Harry y Ron, una foto de ella y Ginny antes de que se hubieran peleado por el problema con su hermano, una foto de ella el día de su graduación de Hogwarts, otra con la profesora McGonagall entregándole el diploma… Había algo mal, estaba segura de ello, pero no podía descubrir qué.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a su casa, su padre lo estaba esperando frente a la chimenea con los ojos inyectados en sangre, parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche. Al verlo en aquel momento, Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temió por su vida.

"¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Draco?" La voz suave, casi dulce de Lucius, denotaba un gran peligro, pues tal amabilidad sólo enmascaraba la furia que de un momento a otro se haría notar con todo su potencial.

"Padre…"

"¡No abrirás la boca hasta que te lo ordene muchacho!" Vociferó Lucius, y prosiguió con una mirada llena de ira: "Esta familia invirtió los últimos 5 años en restituir su buena reputación, desde el final de la guerra no hemos hecho más que asistir a todos los eventos sociales y caritativos posibles… ¡hemos donado miles de miles a montones de idioteces en las que ni siquiera creemos! Y a ti te tomó meses conseguir que Astoria, la dulce y perfecta Astoria, te considerara digno de su atención—cosa que no habría tomado más de un segundo de haber sido victorioso ya sabes quién—y cuando al fin le propusiste matrimonio, invertimos otros tantos miles de miles en los preparativos para tu boda. Aquel matrimonio iba a ser lo último que necesitábamos para rehacer nuestra reputación: una unión entre los Malfoys y los Greengrass, tan aclamados por no tener mortífagos en su familia de sangre pura. ¡Y tú desapareciste antes de que empezara la marcha nupcial! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que le has hecho a tu madre y a tu apellido?!"

"Nunca fue mi intención deshonrar mi apellido, padre. Mucho menos herir a mi madre."

"¡Pues es exactamente lo que has logrado! Serás tú quien arregle esto, muchacho. Hoy mismo iras a disculparte con Astoria y toda su familia, le rogarás que te disculpe, y si acepta tus disculpas arreglaremos la ceremonia para mañana mismo."

Luego de los gritos que había emitido, la dureza de sus palabras, y la claridad de su discurso, Lucius Malfoy jamás habría imaginado que su propio hijo le respondería del a manera que lo hizo:

"No, padre, me disculparé con Astoria y su familia, pero no me casaré con ella."

Draco siempre recordaría la mirada de su padre de aquel día, el desconcierto, la furia, y luego el dolor cuando le dijo que se fuera de la casa.

"¡Quiero casarme por amor, padre!"

"¿Amor? El amor sólo te irá carcomiendo el corazón hasta que sólo te queden agujeros, muchacho. Un día aprenderás eso, y lamentarás no haberme escuchado. Ahora vete, no quiero verte hasta que estés casado con una purasangre de nuestra altura."

Lucius no le permitió siquiera al joven Malfoy despedirse de su madre. Una vez fuera de la mansión, los elfos domésticos ya le habían dejado cinco maletas armadas en el jardín; por supuesto que tenía mucho más que eso, pero los elfos sabían qué era lo esencial para su exilio. ¿Pero a dónde llevaría todo aquello? No podía mudarse con Hermione, aunque no sonaba nada mal la idea sería algo bastante repentino. Y ella jamás lo admitiría; ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera su novia, y de seguro se sorprendería cuando lo hiciera. No tenía amigos que lo admitieran en sus casas después de que se enteraran que estaba viéndose con Hermione Granger y le gustaba demasiado la muchacha como para olvidarse de ella de un día para el otro.

Si tenía suerte, podría sacar algo de dinero de su cuenta bancaria antes de que su padre la vaciara, y así podría alquilar una habitación en algún lugar hasta que consiguiera un trabajo. Si, un trabajo… era patético, un Malfoy tendría que trabajar en algún mísero trabajo que lo ayudara a subsistir por el resto de sus días. Al menos conocía a alguien que podría ayudarle con eso.

"Draco."—Era la voz de su madre, ella se había aparecido detrás suyo; sintió cómo le tomaba la mano con fuerza.—"Mi niño." Su voz era lastimosa, y sus ojos habían sido recientemente plagados por lágrimas, se podía notar a simple vista.

"Lamento que esto te haga daño, madre. Pero no puedo casarme con ella."

"Está bien, tesoro, no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión pero la respeto."—Le dijo ella acariciándole suavemente el cabello.—"Sin embargo, me gustaría que lo pensaras un poco mejor, podrías llegar a quererla como yo quiero a tu padre."

"Mi padre me ha echado de mi casa y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto… lo siento, pero no quiero un matrimonio de ese tipo."

"No, Draco… no juzgues a tu padre así, lo que ha hecho no ha estado bien, pero podría haber sido peor; y haré lo posible por convencerlo de que regreses. Está es más su casa que la mía, sabes que lo único que puedo hacer el respecto es hablarle."

"Lo sé, madre."

"Ten."—Con cuidado, Narcissa le dio una pequeña bolsita roja atada con una delicada cuerda dorada, y se la colocó en el bolsillo de la túnica.—"Aquí tendrás suficiente para alquilar una habitación en un buen hotel por al menos una semana, intentaré conseguirte más apenas pueda. ¿De acuerdo?"

Narcissa se despidió de su hijo con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo. Le costó mucho dejarlo ir, pero era necesario. Lo siguiente sería enfrentarse a su esposo hasta que consiguiera que su hijo pudiera regresar a casa.

* * *

"¿El caldero chorreante?" Preguntó Draco con un tinte de incertidumbre en su voz. Debía haber oído mal, Hermione no podía estar sugiriéndole eso.

"Lo que tu madre te ha dejado te sirve para pasar una semana en el Magimagnus, entiendo que quieras ir a un hotel de lujo, pero si tu padre no cambia de opinión en una semana y no te permite regresar, ¿dónde te hospedarás? En el caldero chorreante podrías quedarte tres meses con esa cantidad de dinero."

Era una propuesta lógica, de lo más desagradable pero lógica. Aunque Hermione no había considerado su plan. "Decidí empezar a trabajar para mantener mi liquidez."

Hermione levantó una ceja irónicamente. Se notaba que Draco Malfoy jamás había vivido como un ciudadano corriente de clase media. "¿Y esperas conseguir un trabajo que te deje un saldo de mil galeones diarios como para poder vivir en el Magimagnus y además alimentarte?"

"¿Por qué no? Tengo un título en administración de empresas mágicas y tres años de experiencia laboral en las empresas de mi padre."

"Dudo que tu padre permita que sus competidores te contraten, Draco. Y si alguno lo hace, empezarás desde abajo, no tienes tanta experiencia ni reconocimiento como para que te den un puesto con un salario tan alto a la primera."

Y Hermione tenía razón. Por más que buscara, pusiera su mejor sonrisa en las entrevistas, y utilizara sus mejores técnicas de persuasión, a Draco no le ofrecían puestos que pudieran sustentar su estilo de vida, el mejor de todos sólo ofrecía un cuarto de lo que necesitaba para vivir en el Magimagnus, o en cualquier otro hotel de lujo.

Así fue como Draco Malfoy alquiló una habitación en el caldero chorreante. Lo único bueno de aquello fue que Hermione accedió a acompañarlo para darle apoyo moral y ayudarle a desempacar, lo cual, curiosamente, ella no quería hacer con magia.

"¿Por qué no usas tu varita simplemente?"

"Es más divertido así. De esta forma veo qué tienes."

"No encontrarás mucho más que ropa."

Sin embargo, Hermione se veía entretenida sacando sus túnicas de una gran maleta azul marino, a una incluso la desdobló y simuló bailar con ella. Draco rió y se le acercó para detenerla y tomarla de las manos, ella le sonrió y lo besó tímidamente.

"¿Me concedes esta pieza?"

"Por supuesto."

Y sin música bailaron un pequeño tramo de un vals, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo como dos jóvenes enamorados. Si, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de una hija de muggles, y no le molestaba admitirlo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero le parecía que ya había llegado a esa conclusión con anterioridad, y se había acostumbrado bastante la idea, sobre todo al darse cuenta de lo compatibles que eran y lo bien que lo pasaba con ella.

"Me siento bien contigo." Le comentó Draco, y, viendo que ella le sonreía y estaba a punto de decirle algo, le tapó la boca delicadamente con dos dedos para detenerla y proseguir él.—"¿Serías mi novia?"

Sólo cuando le removió la mano, ella habló. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, y algo de preocupación en sus ojos. "Me encantaría, Draco, pero… ¿qué hay de tus padres? Ya te han echado de tu casa, imagínate qué harán cuando se enteren de que estás conmigo."

"Estoy seguro de que me desheredarán; pero puedo arreglármelas sólo, tengo un nuevo trabajo y eventualmente llegaré a la cima por mí mismo."

"Me alegra que pienses tan positivamente, yo estaría derrumbada si mis padres me hicieran algo así."—Hermione le sonrió y lo besó con fuerza en los labios.—"Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba."

"Si estamos juntos seremos imparables, Hermione." Le replicó él con otra sonrisa pícara, y luego la tiró juguetonamente en la cama. "¿Quieres estrenarla?" Le preguntó con ánimo mientras le besaba el cuello; Hermione rió a carcajadas en respuesta.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, en la mansión Malfoy, Narcissa recibió su entrega semanal de "Corazón de Bruja" y casi le da un infarto al ver la tapa de dicha revista: ¡Tenía una foto de su adorado niño tomado de la mano y besando a Hermione Granger! ¡Una sangre sucia! Ni siquiera se molestó en leer el artículo, la imagen de la portada lo decía todo, sólo pasó las páginas una tras otra y vio más y más imágenes de los dos jóvenes juntos, lo peor de todo era lo que se veía en sus ojos: amor, estaban enamorados.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Le gritó Narcissa Malfoy a su esposo una vez que se encontró con él en su estudio. "Mi niño, mi adorado Draco, se juntó con una sangresucia y está claramente enamorado!"

"Cálmate, querida. Esto obviamente es una venganza personal hacia mí por haberlo echado. Sólo me está desafiando. Esta relación no durará ni una semana." Dijo Lucius en una voz extrañamente calma, como si nada de aquello pudiera perturbarlo.

"¡Según la revista ya tiene una semana!" Narcissa, a diferencia de su esposo, estaba histérica, y la actitud tan apacible de él sólo la exasperaba más.

"Entonces debe estar por terminar."

"¿Ya estabas enterado de esto?" Cuestionó la mujer, la creciente sospecha notoria en su voz. No había otra explicación razonable para que Lucius Malfoy no estuviera rompiendo los muebles a golpes luego de enterarse de tal noticia.

"No quisiera perturbarte más, querida."

"Sólo dime lo que sabes." Demandó ella con clara furia en su rostro. Lo que le faltaba era enterarse de que su esposo le había ocultado información.

Lucius suspiró en exasperación y miró a su esposa con un tanto de preocupación, aquella era una conversación que justamente habría querido evitar. "El día de su boda, cuando desapareció, mandé a un elfo doméstico a seguirlo. Fue a la casa de Hermione Granger y se quedó allí hasta el día siguiente, cuando vino aquí a dar sus explicaciones."

Narcissa tuvo que sentarse en una silla del estudio para no caer al piso; su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y se llevó una mano al pecho pues su corazón empezó a latir con demasiada rapidez. "No. No puede ser."

"Y cuando vino aquí salió con eso de que se quería casar por amor, no me quedó otra que echarlo, querida. No si está dirigiendo esos sentimientos hacía una sangre-sucia, si todavía me hubiera dicho que estaba interesado en una sangre-pura… a lo mejor le permitía quedarse."

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Lucius? Ya está demasiado grande para obligarlo a que nos obedezca."

"Me temo que ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Le anule la autorización para tener acceso a nuestras bóvedas, moví mis contactos para que nadie de la ciudad lo empleara ni alojara, pero nuestros competidores le han dado trabajo y debemos tener cuidado con no amenazar a nadie por nuestra nueva reputación, querida."

"Nuestra reputación ya está hecha pedazos, querido. Aquí dice que lo hemos echado de casa por su relación con aquella sangre-sucia."—Comentó ella señalando la revista.

"Entonces haremos un comunicado especial diciendo que Draco quiso irse de casa solo para empezar un nuevo camino; y diremos que apoyamos plenamente la relación. Quizás deberías concederles una entrevista, querida."

"Les concederé una entrevista, pero jamás aceptaré plenamente en público una relación entre mi único hijo y una sangre-sucia."

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Draco Malfoy sentía que estaba encaminando su vida: tenía un trabajo estable, con una paga mediocre pero una paga al fin y al cabo, la cual le alcanzaba para pagarse su alquiler y comer, tal y como Hermione le había indicado; y, además, tenía una novia a la que quería con locura.

Día a día Draco se sentía cada vez más afortunado de tenerla. Se veían todos los días, salían del trabajo a la hora de comer para almorzar juntos, y luego, a la tarde, se encontraban en el apartamento de Hermione por lo general, y pasaban la noche juntos. Hermione era todo lo que necesitaba él: una mujer inteligente, hermosa, dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar, astuta, amable, buena, valiente. Pero podía ver que le faltaba algo a la muchacha, algo que aparentemente ni ella sabía qué era.

"¿Soy yo?" Le preguntó él una noche antes de que ella se durmiera en la cama.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Te he podido conocer lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo, Hermione. Cuando crees que no te estoy mirando, tienes una mirada melancólica. Como si extrañaras algo… o a alguien."

"Pues… sabes, desde hace un tiempo siento un vacío en mi interior, como si faltara algo. No sé qué, pero si sé que cuando te veo a ti, me olvido completamente de ello."

"¿Extrañas a Weasley?" Preguntó Draco con seriedad, ya que aquello era justamente lo que más le preocupaba de su relación casi perfecta.

"Lo extraño como amigo, no como pareja. Pero de todos modos no es eso, no es él mi problema." Hermione intentó reasegurarle aquello, lo cual era la absoluta verdad. Draco era para ella todo lo que había buscado en un novio, todo lo que no consiguió con Ron; podía decir con seguridad que lo quería como a nadie, podía estar segura incluso de que estaba enamorada de él, por más que le costara admitirlo… puesto que él no se lo había dicho primero. Pero aún así, podía ver la adoración en sus ojos, un nivel de reciprocidad que la calmaba y alegraba al mismo tiempo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, pensando detenidamente lo que haría luego. Era un paso importante, pero quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo o no podría volver a verse en el espejo. Con cuidado, le tomó una mano y la besó efusivamente.

"¿Qué sucede, Draco?" Preguntó una sorprendida Hermione ante la extraña demostración de afecto de su novio.

"Tú eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que necesito, Hermione."

Hermione le sonrió en respuesta, y esperó que continuara con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

"Y quiero que sepas que… no importa lo que pase, te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Draco." Ella entonces se le abalanzó encima y lo besó con frenesí, labios contra labios, con cariño y pasión como pocas veces habían sentido en sus vidas. La pasión entre ellos se mostraba en forma de una electricidad que les impedía separar sus cuerpos, y la fricción, el roce de sus cuerpos, los hacía querer más y más. Era el final perfecto, saber que tu amado te amaba y poder corresponderle los sentimientos. Esa noche, Hermione no sintió que le faltara nada.

Quien no tuvo una noche tranquila, sin embargo, fue el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, pues su sueño fue plagado por pesadillas. Pesadillas de un niño que por algún motivo lo aterraba:

_Una mujer cargaba a un bebé de pocos meses de vida, el niño era un hermoso querubín con apenas un poco de cabello rubio en la cabeza, y bajo esos parpados cansados, descansaban un par de bellos ojos grises. Su piel extremadamente pálida le daba todo el aspecto de un angelito. La respiración del niño era suave y plácida; estaba absolutamente ajeno al ambiente de tensión al que lo habían llevado, pues su padre se encontraba en la misma habitación._

"_Draco, tesoro, has estado observando aquella fotografía todo el día."—Dijo la madre del muchacho con el cansancio notorio en su voz, y la preocupación en su rostro._

_No hubo respuesta, como era de esperarse. No valía la pena intentar distraerlo, pues no haría caso. No había forma de que dejara de ver aquel retrato, pues parecía que era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, por desgracia. Día tras día había pasado sus horas mirando el rostro de la joven Hermione en aquella hermosa fotografía en la cual se la veía sonriendo con un bello vestido color amarillo. Era una imagen que guardaba un gran significado para él, pues él mismo la había tomado… y Hermione… Hermione le había estado sonriendo a él. Por ello siempre que la veía, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas verse en aquel día, tomando aquella fotografía, pidiéndole matrimonio… lo cual fue el principio del fin, por desgracia el día más feliz de su vida fue aquel._

"_¿Has comido hoy al menos?"—Intentó Narcissa, interponiéndose entre su hijo y la fotografía. No era fácil hacerle comer, pero era extremadamente necesario, pues no lo hacía solo._

"_No."—Dijo él desviando la vista al notar al acompañante de su madre._

_Narcissa sonó los dedos y apareció un plato de cordero asado con papas españolas en la mesita en frente de Draco; él observó el plato sin interés, y dijo: "No tengo hambre."_

"_Ya hemos hablado de esto, Draco: o comes o vuelves al centro de rehabilitación. Allí no tendrás fotografías de Hermione."_

_Draco volvió a levantar la vista para ver a su madre, aunque con una leve mirada de disgusto por la presencia del niño. Narcissa llevaba a aquel bebé a todos lados como si fuera un accesorio, y no había nada en el mundo que más le doliera a Draco que verlo._

"_Quítalo de mi vista, madre, por favor."_

"_Ya han pasado 6 meses, Draco. ¿Te parece normal no poder ver a tu propio hijo a la cara? ¿Crees que Hermione estaría de acuerdo con que te comportaras de esta forma?"_

"_Eso no es justo, madre. De no ser por él, ella estaría viva."_

"_Lo que no es justo es que pienses así, mi vida. Yo habría dado la vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces."_

_Draco se levantó de repente, con su respiración agitada y su rostro contorsionado en odio, pasó al lado de su madre para tomar el portarretrato. "No debería haberlo hecho." La pena era evidente en su voz. "No merecía morir. Yo mismo habría dado mi vida por ella mil veces."_

"_No había nada que pudieras hacer, tesoro. No teníamos forma de saber que su corazón no resistiría…"_

"_Pude haberle dicho de ir a un sanatorio en vez de seguir con la tradición Malfoy. No todos los Malfoy tienen por qué nacer en la mansión."_

_Narcissa suspiró, todos los días que hablaba con él era la misma historia: ¿Qué tal si hubieran hecho las cosas de forma distinta? ¿Qué tal si no hubieran convencido a Hermione de que diera a luz en la mansión, como dictaba una tradición centenaria de la familia? ¿Su corazón habría aguantado? ¿Seguiría viva? Lo peor de todo era que Draco se culpaba por haberla embarazado, y desde su muerte no podía ver a su pequeño hijo. La mayor parte del tiempo ignoraba su existencia, si se ponía a llorar se iba lejos, a otra habitación, lo mismo si los demás hablaban de él. Simplemente no podía tolerarlo. _

"_Es lamentable, pero me temo que vais a tener una relación difícil." Narcissa le decía al niño mientras al mismo tiempo vigilaba que Draco comiera._

Draco despertó sobresaltado, el sudor corriéndole por la cara, enseguida se volteó para ver a Hermione, quien no estaba dormida, sino que lo miraba con interés.

"¿Has tenido una pesadilla?"

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, veía a Hermione casi con terror. No podía suceder lo que había soñado, simplemente era ilógico. No tenía por qué temer que algo así sucediera, sobretodo porque su novia no estaba embarazada. Acababan de decirse que se amaban, hacía no muchas horas… el sueño de seguro habría sido un reflejo de eso, de su temor por enfrentar el compromiso que es amar a alguien y ser amado en retorno. "¿Qué haces despierta?"

"A decir verdad, tenía ganas de despertarte para decirte algo. No puedo dormir."

"¿Por qué?"

Hermione suspiró gravemente y le mostró una mirada de temor: "Creo que estoy embarazada."

* * *

N/A: Me costó decidirme sobre qué escribir, así que hice una pequeña compilación de gran parte de lo que me pidieron. Ojalá no haya decepcionado a nadie, pero así tenían que pasar las cosas. Bueno, pudieron pasar de otro modo, pero supongo que me parece que así tienen más sentido. Quien sabe, quizás uno de los dos llegue a recordar algo, ¿qué os parecería?

Muy felices fiestas! (por si no llego a actualizar antes de navidad y/o año nuevo) y siempre me olvido, pero tengo que agradeceros a todas por seguirme y haberle hecho llegar a los mil reviews a esta historia! Siempre quise tener un fanfic de mil reviews!! Muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras ;)


	37. Una Memoria Borrosa

Hermione Granger observaba detenidamente la prueba de embarazo que tenía en su mano. Era azul. Era azul y tenía sentimientos encontrados porque… se acababa de dar cuenta de que quería un bebé, pero no podía sentirse aliviada, no cuando a Draco se lo veía con el sudor corriéndole por el rostro esperando que ella le diera la respuesta.

"Es positivo." Dijo ella, lamentando que aquella respuesta probablemente arruinara la relación que tenía con su nuevo novio.

"Demonios." Fue su respuesta. Draco suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. Era demasiado joven para ser padre, bueno, quizás no demasiado, pero aquello no había sido planeado, y no le había gustado nada plantearse la posibilidad de que su última pesadilla se hiciera realidad.

"No tiene por qué ser una pesadilla, Draco." La voz de Hermione lo sobresaltó, ¿de qué estaba hablando? No le había contado de qué había tratado su sueño. La observó detenidamente, olvidando por un momento que en su vientre se encontraba una nueva vida, y se dio cuenta un poco más tarde de lo normal que se refería a lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento y no a otra cosa.

"¿Te parece? Nuestros trabajos apenas nos alcanzan para vivir. ¿Cómo haremos para mantener a un niño? Apenas mi madre se entere de esto dejaré de recibir sus ayudas mensuales."

"¿Cuántos galeones tienes ahorrados?"

"Contando lo que mi madre me ha dado, más lo que guardo de lo que gano… unos 500 galeones." Quinientos galeones. Eso era una cifra que Draco Malfoy jamás se habría imaginado codiciando. Con quinientos galeones no había mucho en el mundo mágico que se pudiera hacer, servía para vivir a lo sumo dos meses en las condiciones que vivía él, con eso no podrían comprar todo lo que requería un bebé; podrían comprar una cuna y un carrito, quizás algunos juguetes incluso, pero tendrían que usar pañales de tela, porque los descartables les iban a costar una fortuna de aquí a 2 o 3 años, ¿y todo el resto de las cosas que un niño necesita? Sus ahorros se iban a ir en eso, por lo que tendrían que rezar para que ambos pudieran mantener sus trabajos. Era probablemente la primera vez en la historia que un Malfoy tenía que preocuparse por dinero y pañales.

"500 galeones… son unos 3700 euros… se nos acabará comprando lo básico." Hermione suspiró y miró a Draco con un tanto de incertidumbre, él estaba serio, pensativo. "¿Por qué no nos mudamos juntos? Eso recortará los gastos."

Él la miró sorprendido, no podía decir que no lo había pensado también. Si se mudaran juntos, tendrían 400 galeones mensuales más de los cuales hacer uso, ya que eso costaba su horrenda habitación en el caldero chorreante todos los meses; sin embargo, era bastante repentino en vistas de que apenas tenían un mes de novios, aunque se conocían desde hacía años.

"¿Quieres que me mude contigo por dinero?" La idea era casi graciosa.

"Sé que suena conveniente, pero… ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti, y si tú te sientes igual… ¿por qué no vivir juntos? Sé que es repentino, Draco, pero de todos modos ya pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos, no cambiarán demasiado las cosas si te mudas aquí. Y la realidad es que pasas más noches aquí que en el caldero chorreante."

Era un muy buen punto, muy cierto. Pasaban más tiempo juntos que cualquier pareja casada, y en verdad, si se mudaban juntos y tenían un hijo, lo único que les iba a hacer falta era casarse. Pero eso sí que sería apresurado. Y había un problema mayor que Draco aún no se animaba a comentar, pero él no quería un hijo.

"Bien… eso nos ahorrará unos 400 galeones más." Comentó Draco, un tanto inseguro. Hermione notó aquello y le tomó una mano entre las suyas. Lo miró a la cara y le mostró una débil sonrisa.

"Draco… no quiero que te mudes aquí si no quieres hacerlo, no tenemos que hacer esto sólo por el dinero."

Él negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. "No, Hermione, quiero que estemos juntos. Sólo lamento que no nos mudemos bajo otras circunstancias."

Ella se mordió el labio y miró para otro lado. Sus sentimientos volvían a interponerse en su cabeza y no sabía que decir. Por un lado quería estar de acuerdo con él, y quizás de alguna forma lo estaba, pero por otro lado, no le parecía una maldición estar embarazada, ni que tuvieran que mudarse juntos por ello. Ella ya quería a su bebé.

"No será tan malo… Draco, todo habrá valido la pena cuando él llegue, ¿sabes?"

Hermione ni siquiera notó que había dicho "él", como si ya tuviera asumido que sería un varón. Draco sí lo notó pero prefirió no hacer mención de ello. _'Cuando él llegue…'_ la idea le provocaba pánico, y el sudor frío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. No, en definitiva no quería un hijo. Probablemente debería sentirse distinto, era notorio que Hermione no estaba nada enfadada por la idea, y no quería romper sus ilusiones… pero un niño sólo les traería problemas. O al menos eso se decía él a sí mismo.

"No lo sé, Hermione. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?"

Era una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que ella lo quería. ¿Cómo podría no querer ser madre? En verdad era uno de los sueños de su vida: tener una familia propia. Hermione sintió una puñalada en el corazón cuando Draco preguntó aquello, pues pensó que él no quería formar parte de su familia.

"Yo quiero a este bebé, Draco. ¿Qué me estás pidiendo? Si tú no lo quieres… puedes regresar con tus padres."

Justamente a eso Draco no quería llegar, era lo inevitable. Por supuesto que Hermione lo quería, y lo escogería antes que a él.

"Quiero estar contigo, Hermione. Tan sólo me temo que tener hijos no será la mejor de las ideas."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso esperas que estemos seamos solo nosotros dos por el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?"

"¿Por qué no? No sabes los peligros de tener un niño. Temo que… temo que…" ¿Qué temía? Había algo que temía, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía recordar qué. Un peligro, una advertencia, algo… ¿sería acaso el temor de lo que había soñado? Pero eso no tenía por qué suceder, tan sólo había sido un sueño. Había algo más, algo que debía recordar… pero no podía acordarse, era como si su memoria estuviera en blanco. "No lo sé, Hermione. Tan sólo no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto."

Hermione movió la cabeza para mirar a un costado, el lado contrario de donde estaba Draco. Se quedó en silencio un momento, lamentando que todo tuviera que acabar así. Draco Malfoy, por mucho que haya crecido y madurado, no era perfecto después de todo. Lo quería con locura, pero había límites a ese tipo de cariño, y no podía estar con alguien que no quería a su propio hijo, por más que éste aún no hubiese nacido.

"Hermione…"

"Que ni se te ocurra pedirme que lo aborte, Draco." Dijo ella con desbordantes lágrimas en sus ojos, se rehusaba a verlo a la cara, pues comprendía que eso era lo que estaba sugiriendo él. "Si se te ocurre decir algo así, jamás podré volver a verte."

Era injusto para ambos desde sus propios puntos de vista. Hermione no podía creer que Draco se comportara así; Draco no podía comprender que Hermione ya quisiera tanto a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Aún así, él volvió a intentar acercarse a ella, y ella, dominada por la angustia, quiso darle otra oportunidad.

* * *

La mansión Malfoy tenía, literalmente, miles de miles de libros. Cada piso tenía una biblioteca propia, y distintas habitaciones tenían distintas estanterías con libros también. En definitiva sería un lugar en el que Hermione disfrutaría vivir, pero, por desgracia, sus padres desheredarían por completo a Draco apenas se enteraran de que su novia estaba embarazada, y ellos jamás podrían vivir allí. Y viendo que no tenía permitido regresar a la mansión, Draco Malfoy tenía que utilizar una biblioteca pública si quería leer algo.

Quería hacerle un regalo a Hermione, algo para compensar su actitud el día anterior cuando casi le sugirió algo terrible a sus ojos. No podía comprarle joyas como habría hecho en su anterior situación económica, así que tenía pensado crear algo para ella. Por ello sacó libros con títulos como "Los objetos mágicos y sus propiedades." Y "Aplicación mágica en objetos no mágicos." Otros títulos llamaron su atención, como "Almacenamiento de memorias y pensamientos básicos." Y una idea empezó a formarse en su mente: podría crear algo parecido a la televisión, que ya de por sí parecía un objeto mágico, pero en vez de mostrar cualquier cosa, mostraría algo específico: recuerdos de momentos felices que ambos hayan pasado. Sería difícil, requeriría mucho tiempo y paciencia, pero con perseverancia lo lograría.

Draco estaba analizando uno de esos tomos en la gran biblioteca pública del Londres mágico, cuando una mujer un tanto mayor que él se acercó a su mesa con una pila de libros.

"¿Te importa si me siento aquí? Todas las mesas están ocupadas."

"No hay problema."

Cuando la muchacha depositó los libros en la mesa, Draco notó que la mayoría eran libros sobre embarazos. Tenían títulos como "Bebé inminente" y "La historia de una espera. Draco suspiró, quizás él debería de estar leyendo ese tipo de libros. ¿Acaso el destino estaba jugando con él?

La muchacha pareció ignorar la actitud resignada de Draco, y se sentó; abrió el primer libro y empezó a leer. A Draco le resultó curioso que no lo reconociera, ni que intentara iniciar una charla con él, así que decidió empezar él. Después de todo, quizás le serviría de algo poder hacerle algunas preguntas.

"¿Estás embarazada?"

"No, soy partera. Trabajo más que nada a domicilio, y me tengo que mantener informada sobre los últimos libros que salen sobre el tema para poder recomendarlos."

"Mi novia está embarazada."

"Vaya, casi que lo dices con pesar, señor Malfoy."

Así que ella sí sabía quién era él. Draco, por como lo decía, no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o avergonzarse. Luego se dio cuenta de que, quizás, no había sido la mejor idea revelar que su novia, Hermione Granger, estaba embarazada, puesto que si sabía quién era él, también sabía con quién estaba saliendo.

La muchacha notó aquel desliz y le sonrió animadamente. "No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Me lo tomaré como un secreto profesional."

"Gracias." Aunque Draco era desconfiado y le costaba creer que otra persona hiciera un buen acto así como así sin nada a cambio, le agradeció y decidió variar un poco el tema: "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"María Luisa Bourel, Marisa o Mary para los amigos. Un gusto."

Cuando dijo aquel nombre, Draco la miró detenidamente a la cara. ¿Por qué le resultaba conocida? Era la primera vez que la veía, pero no se sentía así. Era como si tuviera que recordar algo vinculado a aquella persona.

"Sabes, tuve un hijo hace algo más de 4 años. Nunca quise tanto a nadie en el mundo. Quizás ahora no puedas entenderlo, pero creo que podrás, en su momento, tal vez cuando lo veas por primera vez."

Draco no quiso preguntar si estaba implicando que el niño había muerto, pues su cara se contorsionaba de tal forma al decirlo que parecía un tema demasiado doloroso. Nadie debía pasar por algo así, eso sí que podía entenderlo.

"Conocí a tu novia hace no mucho. Estaba en el parque con su sobrino, tiene un muy buen instinto para los niños. De seguro se sabrá manejar sin muchos inconvenientes."

"¿Su sobrino?" En eso María estaba errada, Hermione no tenía sobrinos ni nada parecido. Si los tuviera, Draco estaría enterado de ello, y Hermione era hija única, así como sus padres también; no tenía ni hermanos, ni tíos, ni sobrinos, ni primos… al igual que él. Estaba seguro de ello. ¿Por qué le habría dicho a aquella mujer que tenía un sobrino?

"Si, un niño adorable, de unos 7 u 8 años. Rubio, con pequeños rulos… en realidad se parecía a ti."

Él sintió una puntada en la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Cerró los ojos un momento por el dolor, pasó un momento hasta que los volvió a abrir, y María Luisa Bourel ya no estaba allí. ¿A dónde había ido? ¡No habían terminado de hablar! Por alguna razón, esto le molestaba de sobremanera a Draco, quien se sentía como si lo hubiesen engañado. Hermione no tenía un sobrino, esa mujer tuvo que haberle mentido. ¿Y por qué se fue así? ¿Y tan rápido? Draco la buscó con la vista, pero no estaba en los alrededores, y se tendría que haber ido corriendo para desaparecer de esa forma. Desparecer mágicamente no pudo haber desaparecido porque no habría podido llevarse sus libros con ella, y aquellos tampoco estaban.

"Que extraño." Comento Draco para sí mismo, y regresó a su lectura.

* * *

_En su cuarto cumpleaños fue cuando Sebastian tuvo la experiencia con su padre más horrible que recordaría toda su vida. Lo normal en él, desde que tenía memoria, era alejarse lo más posible de su padre, quien para él no era más que su progenitor. Un 28 de Agosto, Sebastian estaba aprendiendo a leer la hora, y cuando vio que se aproximaba la medianoche, decidió salir de su dormitorio para buscar a sus abuelos con tal de que le dieran sus regalos de cumpleaños. Ya que no celebraban sus cumpleaños, al menos le daban regalos. _

_Así que Sebastian, en sus pijamas estrellados, salió silenciosamente de su cuarto y caminó despacio por los pasillos como para pasar desapercibido. El trayecto de su dormitorio al de sus abuelos era muy pero muy largo, ya que se encontraban las habitaciones en distintas alas de la mansión. Ir de una a otra era prácticamente una maratón. En medio del trayecto, el niño vio una puerta entreabierta de la cual se oía un sonido peculiar: sonaba como un llanto, un llanto muy leve, muy fino._

_No podía ser su padre, pensó él, ya que Draco Malfoy no era una persona que llorara. Llorar, decía su abuelo, era un signo de debilidad, y los Malfoy no lloraban. Por ello quiso abrir la puerta y ver quién estaba allí. ¿Sería Mary? Mary era como un ama de llaves, se ocupaba de todos los labores que haría un elfo doméstico y más. Sebastian quería mucho a Mary, y no quería verla sufrir. Aunque también podía ser algún otro de los criados, de todos modos, quería saber._

_El niño abrió la puerta por completo y sonó sus dedos para que se prendiera la luz; antes de que sus ojos pudieran acostumbrarse al nuevo panorama, la puerta que tenía tras de sí se cerró por arte de magia. El terror invadió a Sebastian entonces, pues vio a su padre de pie, apuntando hacia él con su varita mágica, sus ojos rojizos, inyectados en sangre; se notaba que había sido él quien estaba llorando. Y de todos los escenarios terribles que el niño se pudiese haber imaginado, encontrar a su padre llorando era el peor de todos._

"_Tú."— Dijo Draco, ignorando las lágrimas que aún se hacían notar en su rostro. — "Tú has arruinado mi vida." _

_Sebastian no lograba abrir la boca ni moverse por el terror que lo paralizaba, no sería la primera vez que su padre lo arrinconaba para gritarle, pero estando tan desprotegido, si podía ser la primera vez que recibiera una golpiza._

"_De seguro ni sabes qué día es hoy." Comentó con furia, acercándose lentamente hacia él. "Hoy es el día en el que mataste a tu madre, a la única persona que realmente he amado en mi vida." Su aliento tenía un persistente y asqueroso olor a alcohol, el cual se sentía con más fuerza a medida que Draco se acercaba a su hijo._

_Las palabras… apenas podía comprender las palabras, ya que el terror hacía que fuera complicado prestar atención a lo que decía. El pobre niño temblaba, y, caminando de espaldas hacia atrás muy lentamente, intentaba ponerse contra la puerta para poder escapar apenas su padre se despistara._

"_¿Entiendes lo que has hecho? Dentro de 3 horas y 39 minutos se cumplirán 4 años exactamente del último latido de su corazón."—Draco mostró una penosa sonrisa irónica. —"Escuché tantas veces los latidos de su corazón que llegué a pensar que latía por mí… escuché su último latido, ¿sabes? Su última palpitación y su último aliento." Un puño chocó a 10 centímetros de la cabeza de Sebastian, tan pero tan cerca que éste último tuvo que contenerse para no orinarse encima._

_Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, su puño aún clavado en la pared, Sebastian desvió levemente la mirada para observar aquella mano, y vio que la sangre corría desde los nudillos de su padre, haciéndose su camino hacia el piso lentamente._

"_¡Desearía que jamás hubieses nacido, niño!" Le gritó en la cara._

_Su otra mano se contorsionó en otro puño, y Sebastian, viendo que esta vez su padre iba a acertar, instintivamente se inclinó y la mano de aquel golpeó contra la pared de piedra con una fuerza tal que el niño creyó escuchar un gemido de su padre, pero no se volteó para verlo mientras corría hacia la puerta, una vez que logró alcanzar el picaporte, sin embargo, tropezó con sus propios pies y quedó tirado en el piso._

_Su padre, entonces, con las manos sangrando por haber golpeado repetidas veces la pared de piedra, se acercó al niño y lo tomó del cuello de sus pijamas para levantarlo en el aire. Sebastian entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lo suficiente como para que Draco lo soltara, ya que, estando tan ebrio, era demasiado sensible a los sonidos, y tuvo que tomarse la cabeza pues le venía una nueva ola de dolor y mareos._

_Sebastian cayó al piso con fuerza cuando su padre lo soltó, lo suficiente como para quedar bastante adolorido como para recordarlo por siempre. Ignorando por completo el dolor, sin embargo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, esta vez no se cayó al abrir la puerta, y corrió por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que se topó con alguien en medio de la oscuridad. Temiendo que fuera su padre, el pequeño volvió a gritar._

"_¡Sebastian! ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación a esta hora?" Era Mary, su queridísima Mary. Ella lo ayudaría, ella lo salvaría de su padre._

"_¡Me va a atrapar Mary! ¡Mi padre me va a atrapar!" Dijo el niño llorando a lágrima viva; la muchacha, que tendría unos treinta y tantos años, de cabellos negros y claros rasgos españoles, excepto por su piel, pálida como la de una inglesa, se inclinó para estar al nivel del pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza._

"_A esta hora tu padre debe estar demasiado borracho como para poder caminar siquiera, tesoro. No te va a atrapar. Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces levantado y andando en esta mansión tan grande a oscuras?"_

"_Buscaba a mis abuelos para que me dieran mis regalos de cumpleaños."_

"_Tus abuelos ya deben estar dormidos, mi vida. ¿No querrás molestarlos?"_

"_No…"_

"_Ven, vamos a tu habitación." Mary iluminaba el camino con su varita mágica, tomó de la mano a Sebastian y lo condujo en silencio hacia su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, lo ayudó a meterse en la cama, lo tapó y le dio un beso en la frente. "Feliz cumpleaños, Sebastiano." Sebastiano, una forma afectuosa en la cual sólo ella lo llamaba. En Mary podía confiar, estaba seguro de ello, así que, se decidió a satisfacer su curiosidad con ella._

"_¿Mi madre murió por mi culpa, Mary?" La voz tan inocente y dulce de Sebastian le rompía el corazón a Mary. Aquel era un tema prohibido en la mansión, los Malfoy mayores no permitían que los criados hablaran de ello, mucho menos a Sebastian. Querían evitar por todos los medios que el niño creyera lo que su padre relataba a veces a gritos respaldados por el alcohol._

"_No, tesoro. Yo estuve ahí el día en que naciste, y te puedo asegurar que no murió por tu culpa."_

"_¿Entonces por qué mi padre me culpa a mí?"_

"_Porque está muy dolido y necesita a alguien a quien culpar."_

_Sebastian era muy joven, por lo cual no le resultaba difícil creer en lo que le decían los demás. Las ideas se reaseguraban en su cabeza con facilidad, y tener respuestas siempre lo tranquilizaba. Pero esa noche no estaba tranquilo, no después del encuentro con su padre._

"_¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche, Mary? Tengo mucho miedo de que mi padre venga a por mí."_

_Mary frunció el ceño al oír eso, y preguntó: "¿Fue por él que estabas corriendo? ¿Te hizo daño?"_

"_Si… intentó golpearme, pero golpeó la pared en vez… estará muy enfadado conmigo, Mary."_

"_Si logra recordar algo de eso, si. No te preocupes, pequeño. Duerme que yo te haré compañía, no me iré de aquí."_

_Al día siguiente, cuando Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy se enteraron del incidente entre su hijo y su nieto, decidieron que era hora de mandar a Draco a un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos, después de todo, ya habían pasado 4 años, de los cuales había pasado los tres últimos ebrio, y por lo que se veía de su comportamiento, cada vez era más peligroso con la bebida. No era culpa de Draco, decía Narcissa, sino de su dolor; y es que su hijo en realidad sí era una buena persona, tan sólo que el alcohol no permitía que se viera._

"_¿Entiendes, Draco?" Le preguntó una voz conocida, cuya fuente no podía identificar._

"_¿Entiendes, Draco?" Preguntó otra vez aquella voz en la plena oscuridad en que se encontraba, ahora entendía, era la misma voz que le había relatado su pesadilla._

"No, no entiendo." Contestó él, y despertó completamente transpirado por el sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione estaba observándolo con unos ojos entre tristes y acusadores.

"¿Otra pesadilla?" Preguntó ella, él sólo asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido de encontrarse en aquella situación. "Parece que todo este tema del embarazo te tiene demasiado aturdido."

"No, Hermione, no es eso…"

"Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces se puede saber qué soñaste?" Hermione cuestionó ya sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Soñé con un niño… un niño que estaba aterrado por mi culpa. Yo… yo era ese niño luego, y huía de mí mismo." Al menos eso era lo que sentía él.

"¿Y eso no lo puedes relacionar con tu temor a tener un hijo? ¿En serio Draco?"

"Quizás estés en lo cierto." Draco suspiró, no podía mentirle a Hermione. Sobre todo cuando ella conocía las respuestas antes que él. "Pero no es para que te ofendas, yo no elijo qué soñar."

"No, como tampoco elegiste esto." Le criticó ella con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Eran las hormonas, ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Draco, por su lado, no lo sabía, y pensó que realmente había hecho algo mal.

"No digas eso, Hermione, eres el amor de mi vida. Te elijo todos los días."

"¿Y eso cómo mejora las cosas? Lo único que dices es que me quieres a mí, no a nuestro niño."

"Lo quiero, te juro que lo quiero, Hermione." Le quiso asegurar él, y ella quiso creerle.

* * *

N/A: Uff, como me está costando terminar esto. Me gustaría decir que falta poco, pero por desgracia voy alargándolo innecesariamente. ¡Muy feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo!


	38. El Consejo de una Madre

Finales de Enero, un día frío. Había nevado en Londres, y la nieve se había acumulado en las calles y las veredas. En la parte mágica de la ciudad, los magos y brujas sacaban la nieve con sus varitas mágicas, acumulándola en grandes pilas que los niños utilizaban para jugar.

Hermione Granger observaba a aquellos niños desde su asiento en un banco del centro. Los veía y se imaginaba que pronto tendría uno propio, y jugaría en la nieve como aquellos niños. Jugaría, reiría, y sería feliz, ella se encargaría de ello. Draco acabaría por querer a su hijo también, y los tres serían una pequeña familia feliz. Si, esa era la visión de Hermione.

"Hermione." Una dulce voz la sorprendió, le parecía conocida, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Giró su cabeza para ver a la desconocida, quien tenía en realidad un rostro que le resultaba familiar, pero no podía reconocerla. Era una persona de contextura pequeña, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, y un rostro levemente ovalado.

"¿Nos conocemos?" Preguntó ella con un poco de vergüenza, pues temía conocerla y haberse olvidado quien era.

"Nos conocimos hace unos meses. Estábamos en un parque a unas pocas calles de aquí."

El parque… recordaba el parque, conocía el parque, mejor dicho. ¿Pero para qué habría ido allí? Al parque por lo general iban los enamorados o los padres con sus hijos, y ella no había ido allí con Draco, estaba segura de ella. Sin embargo, le parecía que últimamente iba seguido allí, aunque sin una razón aparente.

"Soy Marisa, María Luisa. Está bien si no me recuerdas, es natural."

Y la mujer le parecía conocida, podía relacionarla con el parque, podía relacionarla con… con… De repente a Hermione le dio un dolor de cabeza, pero no cerró los ojos, y trató de no dejar de mostrarse simpática con la extraña.

"Lo siento, debería tener mejor memoria."

"Está bien, conoces a mucha gente. Me imagino." Marisa se sentó a su lado en el banco y le sonrió. "¿Recuerdas por qué estabas en el parque aquel día?"

"A decir verdad no recuerdo ese día." Le contestó una extrañada Hermione, tanto por la pregunta que le hacía como por el hecho de no recordar.

"Si que lo recuerdas, el problema es que tus memorias están bloqueadas." Dijo ella con la mayor naturalidad.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida de oír algo así.

"Veras, cuando se producen brechas en el tiempo hay dos posibilidades: o recuerdas todo, lo que significa que las cosas no van a cambiar y se dará el mismo resultado; o no recuerdas nada, lo que significa que algo cambió para bien o para mal."

"¿Una brecha en el tiempo?" Eso sí que era raro de escuchar, no imposible, pero sí poco común. Lo que aquella mujer estaba diciendo era, básicamente, que hubo un cambio en el tiempo, producto de algún tipo de magia. Como una rasgadura entre dos mundos separados por un velo. ¿Pero qué tenía eso que ver con ella? ¿Qué debía recordar?

"Fue abierta por tu esposo, aún no sé si para bien o para mal. Hay cosas que han cambiado drásticamente, y sinceramente no sé si es para mejor."

"¿Mi esposo? ¿Vienes del futuro?" Era lo más factible, pues no estaba casada, y por más que estuviera embarazada, no tenía pensado casarse, por más que amara a Draco, no le parecía que estuvieran preparados para algo así. Aunque si se mudaban juntos… su vida no sería muy distinta de la de una pareja casada.

"Si… de un futuro relativamente inmediato. Draco Malfoy es tu esposo, os conocí casados la primera vez. Supongo que tu hijo hizo un cambio tan drástico que aún ni siquiera os habéis casado."

"¿Conoces a mi bebé? ¿Es un varón?" Preguntó Hermione sonriendo, de repente la perspectiva de conocer a una visitante del futuro que conociera a su familia le parecía una gran ventaja, por más que estuviera predicando con la incertidumbre. ¿Y su niño era realmente un niño? La idea le parecía perfecta, como si todo encajara perfectamente en el rompecabezas que era su vida.

"En mi tiempo es un varón… ahora mismo no estoy segura de que exista."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Verás, existe la posibilidad de que no estés embarazada con el mismo niño que yo conozco, o que incluso sea una niña. Eso explicaría por qué no recuerdas nada, pues sería porque nunca sucedió… aunque eso no explica qué hago yo aquí."

"Oh…" No le gustaba de pronto saber algo así, su hijo tenía que ser un varón, quería que fuera un varón. Sentía como si ya lo conociera, y estaba casi segura de que sería un niño y no una niña. "¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"Primero pensé que estaba aquí por mi propio hijo…" Dijo ella con una sobreviniente angustia en su voz. —"Pero luego me di cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Algunas personas simplemente no están destinadas a pasar mucho tiempo en esta tierra. Y no puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo, no otra vez. No si sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Así que me he dado cuenta de que estoy aquí por tu hijo y no el mío. Yo lo ayudé a pasar a este tiempo, pensé que lo haríamos juntos, pero nos separamos muy rápido al llegar, y al ver como se desarrollaron las cosas con los Malfoys, lo dejé con ellos."

"No entiendo… ¿qué sucedió con tu hijo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el mío?"

"Tiene más que ver contigo que con tu hijo."—Contestó Marisa, ignorando la pregunta sobre su propio hijo adrede. —"¿Te has hecho una revisación médica últimamente?"

"No…" Contestó Hermione, de repente recordando algo. Se le vino una imagen a la mente, el rostro de su madre compungido. Había estado en un sanatorio, ¿por qué había estado allí? Había enfermado, no… estaba enferma, actualmente estaba enferma, pero no recordaba de qué. "Sé que estoy enferma, por eso no he querido hacerme ninguna revisación médica aún… temo que me digan algo que no podré tolerar."

Marisa asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada de preocupación en su bello rostro. "¿Sabes a donde te llevará esa misma actitud, Hermione?"

Hermione suspiró gravemente, la angustia sobreviniente llenándola de lágrimas. "No llegaré a conocer a mi hijo, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que esa es la razón por la que yo estoy aquí. El problema es que si logro cambiar algo, me olvidarás completamente, y no habrá forma segura de saber si se ha arreglado algo, pues yo volveré a mi tiempo… y una vez allí, como ya habrá pasado todo, ni siquiera recordaré haber viajado en el tiempo, pues en realidad nunca lo habré hecho. ¿Entiendes?"

"Entiendo… entonces… ¿qué tienes que perder? ¿Por qué no me dices directamente lo que sucederá?"

"No puedo decirte lo que sucederá porque no creo que exista el destino en estricto sentido. Ahora mismo las cosas han cambiado levemente, por ello no puedo saber qué sucederá. Si lo supiera no tendría sentido que estuviera aquí intentando hacer un cambio. Si te puedo decir lo que podría suceder si ocultas tu condición, y como te imaginas, lo más probable es que mueras."

"¿Crees que tengo elección?"

"Si, porque puedes hacer algo distinto. En mi tiempo, tu posible futuro, mueres de un paro cardíaco al dar a luz. No sé qué, pero debes tener algún tipo de enfermedad en el corazón, pues no es normal a tu edad morir de algo así. Durante el parto había cinco personas en la habitación, Draco Malfoy, su madre, dos parteras de las cuales una era yo, y por supuesto tú. Creo que de haber habido un equipo de sanadores, habrías podido sobrevivir, aunque probablemente hubieras quedado muy débil."

Hermione respiró hondo e, inconscientemente, puso una mano sobre su aún-chata panza. "Débil es mejor que muerta."

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, parecía que las cosas estaban saliendo como quería. "El futuro de tu hijo sin ti sería muy sombrío, creo que es preferible no decirte específicamente por qué, ni creo que deba darte más información de la necesaria. Tan sólo has lo posible por mejorarte. Probablemente aún no lo sientas, pero el problema está ahí."

"¿Qué pasará contigo ahora? ¿Puedes… regresar a tu tiempo?"

"No, no funciona así. Podré regresar una vez que no necesite estar más aquí, es decir… que no necesite haber venido en primer lugar."

"Pero si mi hijo pudo irse… ¿eso no significa que en ningún momento necesitó irse?"

Marisa negó con la cabeza. "En tal caso el niño debería haber querido venir, él en ningún momento tuvo la conciencia de haber viajado en el tiempo."

"¿Tu quisiste venir?"

"Digamos que vi una oportunidad y la aproveché. No fui yo quien abrió la brecha."

Por más increíble que sonara, parecía que Hermione estaba predispuesta a creérselo todo, como si para ella todo tuviera sentido, como si ya se hubiera planteado tales posibilidades alguna vez.

Así como llegó, un buen día María Luisa Bourel desapareció, y nadie se dio cuenta de ello. A Hermione sólo le quedó una vaga memoria del encuentro, más que nada sabía que tenía un problema, y debía hacer algo para remediarlo. Tenía miedo de morir en el parto, un miedo casi infundado puesto que no sabía con exactitud cual sería el problema. Sólo sabía que algo estaba mal. Y Draco no debía enterarse de ello.

* * *

Finalizado el invierno, la gente ya empezaba a notar que Hermione Granger estaba embarazada. Docenas de periódicos y revistas se regocijaban con la noticia, la cual a muchos les sirvió de titular. Las compañías se contentaban con lo bien que se vendía la noticia; los que no estaban nada contentos eran Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

"¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Exclamó Draco al encontrar a su madre en la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

"Me cuesta creer que estés viviendo en un lugar como este, Draco." Mencionó ella simplemente, observando su alrededor con desdén mientras se hacía paso al interior. "¿Está la señorita Granger en casa?"

"No, acaba de salir a trabajar."

"Excelente. Tu y yo debemos hablar." Narcissa se quedó mirándolo expectante. Draco no se esperaba que su madre quisiera hablar con él, aunque tampoco pensó que hubiese arribado por una cuestión afectiva, y, por lo tanto, tardó un poco más de lo normal en reaccionar.

"¿Quieres sentarte? Te aseguro que todo está muy limpio. Hermione es fanática."

En respuesta, su madre se sentó en el único sofá de la pequeña sala de estar luego de inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente por rastros de polvo. Ahí sacó cuidadosamente un pañuelo de su cartera, y luego movió ligeramente la cabeza para ver cara a cara a su hijo.

"Vine aquí para comprobar si los horrendos rumores que te colocan viviendo con Hermione Granger son ciertos, y por lo que veo es así. Pero lo que más me afecta saber es si es verdad que la muchacha en cuestión espera un hijo tuyo."

Draco se aguantó un suspiro; y, sin sentarse, se quedó un momento mirando a su madre con una mezcla de terror y preocupación. No es que ella fuera a hacerle algo, pero ya veía aquel pañuelo en su mano y sabía lo que le esperaba. Lloraría, lo haría sentirse más que culpable, y le rogaría que tuviera sentido común.

"Por favor, madre, entiende que… que la amo. Cuando amas de verdad a alguien no te importa su sangre."

Narcissa Malfoy no derramó ninguna lágrima, pero aún así se llevó el pañuelo a los ojos y simuló secárselos, como cualquier dama de alta sociedad—a su parecer al menos. Y, con una voz compungida, habló: "Eres mi único hijo, Draco. De haber tenido otro podría saber con seguridad qué hice mal contigo."

"No… madre, no llores por favor. No es tu culpa."

"¿Entonces de quién es? ¿Acaso esta sangre sucia te ha hechizado? ¿Has bebido una poción de amor? Me costaría creer que una muchacha tan correcta como dicen que es Hermione Granger pudiera hacer algo así, pero si es verdad…"

"No, por supuesto que no, madre. Puedes comprobarlo si quieres, no estoy bajo el efecto de ninguna magia." Le aseguró fehacientemente Draco, sorprendido por la mismísima idea.

"¿Sabes lo que hará tu padre cuando se entere de que los rumores son ciertos? Tan sólo la idea le hizo tener una crisis nerviosa. Destruyó un florero de 400 años de antigüedad, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue utilizar la magia reparadora en ese objeto? ¡Una dama como yo no debería verse obligada a estar reparando cosas materiales! Pero no podía llevarle el florero a un experto y delatar lo susceptible que es tu padre a los cambios de humor…"

"No, por supuesto que no, madre. No debiste molestarte. Me lo hubieras traído a mí y yo me habría encargado."

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, y, aún agarrando aquel pañuelo con ambas manos como si fuerza lo único que la mantenía en su lugar, le sonrió débilmente a su hijo. "Mi niño, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo. Y por eso ya he planeado la forma de arreglar este desastre."

"¿Desastre?" Para Draco no era un desastre, estaba bastante asustado por la idea de que Hermione estuviera embarazada, pero no le parecía una catástrofe como le parecía a sus padres. No en esas dimensiones al menos. "Madre, no quiero que te molestes en hacer nada. Nosotros estamos haciendo lo posible por arreglárnoslas solos. Los dos trabajamos y también el gobierno nos dará algo de dinero extra cuando nazca el niño."

"Tonterías, nada de eso. Mi vida, lo que harás será terminar con la señorita Granger, pero le dejas en claro que la ayudaras con el pequeño bastardo. Así no tendremos problemas legales. En vistas de todo este problema, yo hablaré con tu padre y podrás volver a casa. Lo he estado persuadiendo por meses, le costará pero entrará en razón. Y a la prensa le diremos que la dejaste porque descubriste que el niño no era tuyo."

"Pero… madre…"

"Sin peros, hijo. De esa forma no llegarás a ningún lado. ¿Qué esperas hacer? ¿Casarte con ella?" Preguntó Narcissa como si la sola idea le pareciera lo más absurdo del mundo entero.

Para Draco, sin embargo, no era una idea absurda. No le gustaba la idea de desafiar a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre, a quien quería tanto. Pero amaba a Hermione, ¿por qué no pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos? Sólo quería estar con ella. ¿Cómo hacerle entender eso a su madre? Sólo diría que tiene algo mal en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no? La amo, madre." Contestó Draco, intentando por todos los medios que su voz no implicara ningún tipo de desafío.

"¡Eres demasiado joven para saber lo que es el amor!" Exclamó ella.

Draco suspiró, su madre aún lo veía como a un niño. Como un niño que no podía tomar sus propias decisiones, y tras cuyos desastres ella tenía que limpiar. "Tengo 25 años. He conocido a Hermione por más de una década, y nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por ella."

Narcissa no dijo nada por un momento que pareció eterno para su hijo. Luego, cuando finalmente habló, su voz era seria y su actitud directa. "¿Esto es lo que has decidido, Draco? ¿Renuncias a tu linaje, a tu sangre, a tu fortuna, a tu familia… por una… una… una Hermione Granger?"

"Si." Replicó él contundentemente. "La elijo a ella… formaremos nuestra propia familia."

Su madre se levantó de su asiento, y se paró en frente de su hijo. Con sus altos zapatos de tacón, casi estaban cara a cara. "Entonces lamento que el linaje Malfoy termine contigo. Al menos sé que yo cumplí con mi deber." Acto seguido, se sacó un lujoso anillo de diamantes de uno de sus dedos, y lo depositó en la mano de Draco.

Draco miraba el anillo en la palma de su mano sin comprender, mientras su madre se hacía camino hacia la puerta para salir, y la cerraba tras ella. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera con aquel anillo? ¿Venderlo como último sustento? ¿O...? ¿O le estaba diciendo que se debía casar con Hermione? Quizás eso sería lo único que impediría que su padre se manifestara, pues era seguro que no se quedaría tranquilo una vez que supiera con certeza que su único hijo estaba dispuesto a romper con cientos de años de Malfoys de sangre pura.

Esa misma tarde, luego de salir del trabajo, tenía que encontrarse con Hermione en el sanatorio. A los tres meses de embarazo, harían la primera ecografía. Draco no tenía idea de que las revisaciones por ese tipo de cosas se solían hacer un tanto antes, y no sólo para determinar el sexo del bebé.

Sorpresivamente, él llegó antes que ella, y se sentó en la sala de espera. Lo cual, ya de por sí, era incómodo, pues estaba plagado de mujeres embarazadas que entraban y salían constantemente una vez que eran llamadas; la mayoría estaba acompañada por hombres, los cuales de la forma más patética que Draco había visto, intentaban complacerlas en todo lo que querían, sobre todo a las que más adelantadas estaban. En la sala de espera había, también, unos posters con unos dibujos de lo más perturbadores para el muchacho, con partes del cuerpo de la mujer que a él no le gustaba ver de esa forma, y, por supuesto, los clásicos carteles como ese con un bebé que arriba dice "Ojalá vinieran con instrucciones", lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que no sabía nada sobre bebés, y más le valía que Hermione supiera algo, pues él estaba en blanco. Hermione tenía un par de libros sobre el embarazo, tales como "Bebé inminente: preparando la vigilancia" y "La historia de una mujer en estado", y Draco, frente a las críticas de su novia, los había ojeado, pero le parecieron que eran demasiado… como… para mujeres. Y sinceramente había allí demasiadas cosas que le daban asco y hubiera preferido morir sin conocerlas. Por eso terminó diciéndole a su novia que si quería que leyera algo de eso, que le consiguiera un manual para hombres. Hermione acabó por gritarle y decirle que se lo consiguiera él mismo, y ahí acabó la discusión. Draco consideró que él había ganado porque al final no tenía que leer ningún libro desagradable, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de preparación para después de la parte desagradable, o sea, cuando el niño ya hubiese nacido.

Cuando Hermione llegó, sonrió al verlo y se sentó a su lado. Eso era una buena señal, pensó Draco, esa tarde no estaba enfadada con él. Incluso lo besó en la mejilla como saludo, estaba de lo más contenta.

"¿Tuviste una buena jornada laboral?" Le preguntó él a ella.

"Si, ya avisé oficialmente que me tomaré una licencia por maternidad en 4 meses. Mi jefe se veía aliviado, me parece que temía que quisiera seguir trabajando con un embarazo avanzado. Y la verdad es que lo haría, pero todos los libros que he leído recomiendan descanso en el último trimestre. Y no quiero tomar riesgos."

"Me parece bien." Le aseguró Draco.

"Mi madre dijo lo mismo. Está tan emocionada, ella también cree que será un varón. ¿Sabes?"

"Si, querida. Nos tuvo 3 horas explicándonos eso ayer cuando fuimos a comer a su casa."

Hermione rió y luego miró a su alrededor. "¿No te entusiasma estar aquí? Finalmente sabremos qué sexo tiene nuestro bebé."

"Todo el mundo, sin embargo, parece haber asumido que es un varón. No sé qué es exactamente lo que les hace pensar eso."

"Es un presentimiento. ¿O acaso tú crees que es una niña?"

"No." Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no tengo ninguna razón para creer que no lo es. Y aún así estoy seguro de ello. ¿No te parece ridículo?"

"No sé si es ridículo, sí será extraño si resulta ser un varón."

Draco le sonrió débilmente y le tomó una mano. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. "Hoy vino mi madre a verme. Quería que regresara con ella."

"Y me imagino que le dijiste que te quedabas con nosotros." Replicó Hermione arqueando una ceja. A Draco le resultaba gracioso como siempre se refería a ella y al bebé como si ya fueran dos personas separadas.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Draco y le besó rápidamente la mano. "No se me pasaría por la cabeza que fuera de otra forma. El único problema es que mi padre debe estar buscándome ahora mismo, no sé si deberíamos regresar a casa esta noche."

"¿Qué crees que podría hacernos? ¿Llevarte a la fuerza?"—Preguntó luego ella en un susurro: "¿Atacarnos?"

"No tengo idea. Pero es muy probable que intentara llevarme a la fuerza."

"Pondré seguridad extra en casa." Resolvió Hermione. "Pero no podemos vivir escondiéndonos de tu padre."

Entonces Draco comprendió lo que su madre le significó al darle aquel anillo; estaba seguro entonces, de que quería que se casara con Hermione, por más ridículo que sonara, y por más que se haya opuesto a la idea de forma terminante. Lo que su madre le había dicho era que la única forma en la que se librarían de su padre era si se casaban. A veces su madre era una mujer muy difícil de entender, pero algo era claro: lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo si estaba de acuerdo con que sacrificara todo en lo que debía creer por amor.

"Es un varón." Comentó el sanador un rato más tarde, una vez que fueron atendidos y habiendo realizado un simple hechizo para determinarlo. "Y muy saludable."

Aquella respuesta fue un cierre para Hermione, entonces estuvo segura de que iba por el camino correcto. "Lo llamaré Sebastian, porque significa _´venerable´_, fuerza y valor, y se sabrá sobreponer sobre toda la adversidad."

"Sebastian Malfoy."—Dijo Draco. —"Queda muy bien." Y sonrió.

* * *

n/a: Me temo que el próximo probablemente sea el último capítulo. Aún no lo he escrito, y me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas en unos días, así que tenéis tiempo para prepararos. ¿Hay algo en particular que os gustaría leer antes de que se termine? Si es así, hablad ahora o callad para siempre :P Saludos y gracias por leer y dejar reviews!


	39. La Cruzada

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en una camilla; sus piernas no tocaban el piso, y ella las balanceaba de una forma entre infantil y nerviosa, adelante y atrás, como si estuviera en una hamaca. Tenía puesta una bata blanca, lo que reafirmaba la idea de que estaba en una clínica. Pero no estaba en cualquier clínica, sino que estaba en una clínica muggle. ¿Por qué? Pues porque quería asegurarse de que nadie conocido la viera. Nadie que conociera debía enterarse de que estaba allí, y mucho menos de lo que los médicos le fueran a decir.

"Señorita Granger." La saludó el médico que entró al consultorio. En su mano tenía unos papeles donde el destino de Hermione se encontraba sellado: allí, entre aquellos estudios, estaba la respuesta que no quería conocer… pero debía conocerla. Debía saber a qué se estaba enfrentando, por muy difícil que fuera.

"Si, sólo dígalo, por favor. ¿Qué tengo?"

"Usted tiene una miocardiopatía, una enfermedad del músculo cardíaco."

Así que eso era, algo que le podía dar un paro cardíaco si hacía mucho esfuerzo. Hermione suspiró y miró al suelo, con la mirada perdida, instintivamente puso sus manos sobre su creciente barriga. Su bebé podría morir con ella si no tenía cuidado.

"Como profesional debo advertirle que hay pocas probabilidades de supervivencia en su estado. Lo más recomendable sería un aborto, y luego tratar la enfermedad."

Eso era justamente lo que no quería escuchar, la razón por la cual no quería ir a ningún médico. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible de decir algo así? Por más que fuera su deber profesional… ¿cómo podía querer que matara a su bebé? ¡Tenía 6 meses de embarazo! Su bebé ya tenía un corazón latiendo, la sangre corría por sus venas, y Hermione estaba segura de que podía pensar y todo.

"Prefiero morir yo antes que él." Contestó secamente ella, con sus ojos mirando con un dejo de tristeza y enfado al médico. "Mi bebé es un ser vivo, no una cosa que se puede remover así como así."

"Jamás cuestionaría su postura, Señorita Granger. Yo mismo soy padre de tres niños, y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ellos. Tan sólo debo ser franco con usted, no es fácil tratar esta enfermedad durante un embarazo, me temo. Pero en vistas de que es tan joven, me podría arriesgar a no recomendar ninguna cirugía por ahora."

"¿Qué tipo de cirugía?" Cuestionó Hermione, si había algo que la podía ayudar y que no lastimara a su bebé, ella estaría dispuesta a intentarlo.

"En los casos graves se recomienda un trasplante, pero es una cirugía muy riesgosa tanto para usted como para el feto. También se puede colocar un marcapasos, pero esperaría hasta después del nacimiento. Lo que le encomiendo es evitar por completo la sal, y tenga mucho cuidado de no hacer esfuerzos. ¿Está trabajando?"

"Si… me queda un mes antes de pedir mi permiso por maternidad."

"Con 6 meses de embarazo ya puede pedirlo. Tendré que hablar con su obstetra para arreglar los preparativos para el parto. Estoy seguro de que mi colega accederá a una cesárea, con el adecuado equipo de monitoreo y prevención para su corazón."

Con una lista de todo lo que debía evitar, Hermione se fue de la clínica. Caminaba despacio por las calles de Londres, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer esa enfermedad. Nadie en su familia la tenía, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar justo a ella cuando estaba embarazada? Quizás ya la tenía de antes… Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza: quizás… quizás inconscientemente ya sabía que estaba enferma, pero quiso embarazarse igual. Arriesgado, pero comprensible a su parecer, pues ella quería a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo.

En su camino pasó por la vidriera de una tienda muggle de ropa. En un esbelto maniquí, se veía un vestido amarillo. Era muy lindo, con una caída perfecta, y estaba en liquidación. Pero no podía comprarlo, por más que el dinero muggle fuera mucho más barato que los galeones del mundo mágico, no le convenía. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de poder usarlo en un futuro? Estaba embarazada, y según le habían dicho, su embarazo era lo suficientemente riesgoso como para que no pudiera sobrevivir al parto. Es más, era seguro que no sobreviviría al parto, por eso querían hacerle una cesárea lo antes posible; su médico le había sugerido adelantar el nacimiento, pero ella tenía fecha para el 5 de Septiembre, y si se podía esperar para que su hijo creciera fuerte y sano, esperaría.

Hermione suspiró, hasta ese momento sólo había estado pensando en su bebé y en ella, ¿pero que había de Draco? Draco… Draco era el amor de su vida, estaba segura de ello. Cada vez que lo veía se sentía aliviada, cada vez que estaba con él sentía una extraña tranquilidad; siempre era una alegría verlo, besarlo, tocarlo. No había nada que quisiera cambiar de su vida con Draco Malfoy. No le importaba vivir en un apartamento en el que apenas cabían los dos, no le importaba ganar apenas lo esencial para sobrevivir, le bastaba con tenerlo a él a su lado. Por eso mismo no podía evitar sentirse horrible al tener que ocultarle información, porque no había forma alguna de que pudiera decirle que su vida estaba en riesgo por el embarazo. Se opondría tajantemente a que tuviera al bebé, y Hermione no podría tolerarlo. Ya se había alterado demasiado al principio, cuando descubrieron que estaba embarazada, por su actitud temerosa y preocupada. Era ridículo, pero había resultado que Draco tenía razón en preocuparse. Otro motivo para no decirle nada.

Esa misma tarde tenía que encontrarse con Harry, así que dejaría que Draco asumiera que había estado toda la tarde con él. Muy al estilo de un Malfoy, Hermione razonó que si Draco no le preguntaba, no había forma de que ella le mintiera.

Harry la recibió en su casa con una gran sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa digna de él, diciendo silenciosamente que verla le alegraba el día. Harry Potter aún vivía en la modesta mansión que Sirius Black le había dejado, ahora casado con Ginny Weasley. La joven Weasley no estaba presente, no porque Hermione y ella se llevaran mal aún—Ginny le había negado el saludo por varios meses desde que dejó a Ron por Draco—sino que ella aún no había regresado del trabajo.

"¡Hermione, estás enorme!" Exclamó Harry, no con mala intención, sino simplemente porque hacía semanas que no se veían. Aún así, su inocente comentario no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha.

"Es lo que sucede cuando un ser humano está creciendo dentro de una." Contestó ella con un tono un tanto sarcástico, y suspirando al ver a Harry acercarse sin permiso a su panza para poner la oreja. Era impresionante como la gente creía que podía hacer eso sin pedir permiso; Harry Potter era una de las pocas personas a las que se lo disculpaba.

"¿Ya te ha pateado?" Preguntó él, ignorando por completo la molestia de Hermione, con su oreja pegada a su barriga, intentando escuchar algo.

"No, pero probablemente esté por hacerlo." Dijo ella, y, agobiada, preguntó: "¿Te importaría quitar tu cabeza de mi estómago? Quiero sentarme."

"Oh, disculpa."

Harry entonces hizo un ademán y ella se sentó en un sofá de la sala en la que estaban. A diferencia de la mansión de los Malfoy, la mansión de los Black no era tan exageradamente grande, ni tenía una innecesaria cantidad de habitaciones. Tenía la cantidad normal de habitaciones de una gran casa, sólo que lo bastante grandes como para demostrar la riqueza de la familia. El aspecto gótico fúnebre que la casa había tenido originalmente fue radicalmente cambiado por Ginny una vez que esta se mudó con Harry, y ahora los tonos más claros y brillantes predominaban en el lugar. Los suelos de mármol, una vez negros, habían sido cambiados mágicamente a un bello color marfil, las paredes de madera y roca habían sido revestidas de modo que combinaban mejor con los suelos, quitándole el aspecto tan oscuro al lugar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó él.

Esa misma pregunta solía hacérsela Draco respecto de su embarazo. Harry y Draco eran tan distintos en aquel aspecto, sin embargo. Era casi ridículo, pero Harry Potter parecía más emocionado que el padre de su hijo por el embarazo. Cada vez que veía a Harry, éste parecía alegrarse de notar que su tamaño había aumentado, quería escuchar al bebé, palpar su barriga, incluso sugería nombres para el niño—por más que ella ya hubiese elegido uno. Draco, en cambio, parecía más preocupado por ella que por su hijo, él prefería masajearla la espalda y los pies en vez de intentar oír algo o sentir al bebé patear. Era como si le diera miedo hacerlo. Aún así, Hermione no dudaba de que sería un buen padre llegado el momento, sólo tenía que ver al bebé por primera vez.

"Bastante bien, me alegra no tener más mareos, pero esos han sido reemplazados por dolores de espalda, y mis pies empiezan a hincharse. Pero todo habrá merecido la pena una vez que Sebastian llegue."

"¿Estás segura de que quieres llamarlo así? ¿Qué hay de Howard? Es un nombre original."

"Howard no tiene nada de original, Harry. Y _Sebastian_ es un nombre hermoso. Además, creo que ni siquiera suena bien: _Howard Malfoy_. Suena a alguien muy viejo, no es un nombre para un niño de ésta época." Hermione suspiró profusamente, y lo lamentó al momento de hacerlo, ya que Harry pudo ver una mirada casi melancólica en sus ojos, por más que haya durado menos de un segundo.

"¿Segura que estás bien, Hermione?" Harry preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

"Es sólo que…"—En circunstancias normales no lo habría dicho, pero sus hormonas estaban fueran de control y no había cosas que parecía no poder evitar. —"Me gustaría que Draco estuviera tan emocionado como tú. Pero en vez de querer discutir nombres para el bebé, prefiere hacer como si no estuviera embarazada."

"Malfoy es un imbécil, no sé por qué estás con él, sinceramente." Por eso mismo no quería decirle lo que sentía, pero necesitaba compartir sus sentimientos.

"No me estás ayudando, Harry. Draco ha madurado un montón, no es el mismo niño arrogante que conocimos en Hogwarts. Es muy considerado, centrado, y querible de una forma que no te imaginas. Ya te he explicado que lo amo como a nadie en el mundo, nada va a cambiar eso."

Fue entonces el turno de Harry para suspirar y acomodarse incómodamente en su puesto. "Lo siento."—Dijo—"Es que aún me cuesta creer que estás con él. A veces es más sencillo olvidarlo e imaginar que continuas con Ron."

"Ese barco zarpó hace mucho. Ni siquiera sé dónde está Ron hoy en día."

"Regresó hace un par de días de una campaña en Rusia, está quedándose en casa de sus padres."

Hermione vaciló en preguntar, se la veía incómoda tocando el tema de Ron, pero no podía resistirse a hacerlo. Hacía mucho que no sabía de él, y por más que hubieran terminado bastante mal, y de una forma bastante forzada por ella, aún le importaba. "¿Cómo está él?"

"Ha pasado más de medio año desde que terminasteis, uno se imaginaría que ya lo habría superado para estas fechas, pero no lo sabemos con seguridad, preferimos no hacerle preguntas sobre ti, ya que él no las hace."

Ella se veía un tanto dolida por la respuesta de Harry, y prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Por lo cual, él prosiguió: "Sólo necesita enamorarse de otra persona, creo que si conociera a alguien, le sería más fácil olvidarse de ti."

"¿Sabe que…?"

"Si, no se lo tomó muy bien. Debía tener la ilusión de que podrían volver a estar juntos."

Hermione sintió una repentina ola de lástima por aquel muchacho que antaño había querido tanto; puso sus manos en su barriga e hizo un ademán de acariciar la zona donde reposaba su bebé. "A todos les parece que mi bebé es un problema."

"¿De qué hablas, Hermione? Ni tus padres ni yo pensamos así… que Ron y Malfoy no estén muy contentos con la situación no significa que…"

"Cierto."—Ella lo interrumpió, dándose cuenta de su error. No le convenía contarle a Harry lo que sabía, pues él, en un acto de nobleza, probablemente se lo diría a Draco, por muy mal que le cayese. —"No sé por qué dije eso."—se encogió de hombros y continuó: "Es sólo que no esperaba tanta adversidad cuando un niño debe suponer alegría y dicha. Comprendo que Ron no esté nada contento con la idea… pero Draco… sus padres…"

"Los padres de Malfoy no son mucho mejores que él. Si fueras de sangre pura, no tendrían ningún problema. ¿Qué te dice que Malfoy no piensa igual que ellos?"

Hermione miró a Harry repentinamente sorprendida. En ningún momento en toda su relación se había planteado eso. ¿Ese sería el problema de Draco? ¿Que iba a tener un hijo mestizo?

"Que me ama y no le importa mi sangre." Contestó ella, un tanto insegura de si misma. Aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que Draco la amaba, empezaba a dudar que no le importara la ascendencia de su hijo. Después de todo, sería el primer Malfoy mestizo. –"Me lo ha dicho montones de veces. Y le creo." Lo dijo contundentemente, de modo que luego se quedó callada, pues no quería discutir con su amigo, por más que sus creencias se interpusieran gravemente con las suyas.

"Si tu lo crees…" –Empezó a decir Harry con cuidado—"…yo también."

Ese mismo día más tarde, Hermione llegó a su apartamento y, por el olor a comida que sentía, se notaba que Draco ya había llegado del trabajo. El aroma a pasta era de lo más agradable, pero a su vez, Hermione temía entrar a la cocina, puesto que Draco había aprendido a ser un buen cocinero, pero Hermione no pudo enseñarle a ser organizado como tal, y toda la cocina podía estar hecha un desastre.

De todos modos entró cuidadosamente, y casi rió al ver cómo Draco inspeccionaba cuidadosamente la cacerola con pasta, esperando a que hirviera. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera le escuchó entrar.

"Draco." Ella lo llamó; y el interpelado se dio vuelta para verla. A Draco parecía iluminársele el rostro cada vez que la veía, lo cual ella, por supuesto, encontraba de lo más reconfortante.

"No te oí entrar." Comentó él mientras se acercaba a ella. La besó rápidamente en la boca, y esta le sonrió alegremente. "¿Qué tal tu encuentro con Potter?"

"Bien, lo pasamos muy bien." A Hermione le alegraba ver que Draco no era nada celoso de Harry, claro que eso él lo justificaba fácilmente diciendo que Harry Potter no era ninguna competencia para él. "Más tarde llegó Ginny y pudimos hablar un rato; cree que está embarazada, ¿sabes?"

"Es una epidemia." Contestó él riendo entre dientes, y sacándole otra sonrisa a su novia. Su oído percibió algo y la dejó momentáneamente para ir a sacar la cacerola del fuego. "¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó mientras servía la pasta en dos platos.

"Bastante."

Hermione notó con alivio que la mesa ya estaba puesta. Le dolía demasiado la espalda como para ponerla ella; lo cual habría sido lo más justo puesto que Draco fue quien cocinó, pero él ya tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Ambos se sentaron a comer, la porción de Hermione era especialmente grande, puesto que Draco ya tenía previsto que comía por dos. Curiosamente éste le sonreía a su novia mientras la veía comer, lo cual hizo que ella de repente se sintiera incómoda.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Me alegra que disfrutes la comida. Sólo eso."

Ella lo observó con sospecha, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por alto al menos mientras terminaba su comida. En verdad tenía mucho apetito, era otro de los tantos efectos del embarazo. Y estaba segura de que a su bebé le gustaba la comida. Justamente estaba pensando en él cuando éste la pateó por primera vez.

"Uh." Exclamó una sorprendida Hermione, con sus ojos abiertos como platos se miró la barriga y puso una mano encima para sentirlo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" Draco en un instante estaba a su lado haciéndole preguntas. Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo con agradable sorpresa.

"Me ha pateado. Es la primera vez."

"¿Te puede lastimar?" Preguntó él, preocupado.

"No, para nada. Mira, siente." Ella lo animó a poner la mano para palpar su barriga. Esperó un momento, pidiéndole silenciosamente a su bebé que se moviera, lo cual sorprendentemente hizo, pues volvió a patearla. Ella se rió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su novio. "Es increíble, ¿no te parece?"

"Eso es decir poco." Contestó él. Y Hermione se llevó otra sorpresa cuando Draco bajó al nivel de la barriga de ella para colocar su cabeza con tal de intentar oír, al igual que Harry, no pidió permiso, pero a diferencia de lo que sucedía con aquél, a Hermione le alegró que Draco lo hiciera. Sobre todo porque lo hacía por voluntad propia.

Sebastian pateó otra vez, y Draco sonrió. A Hermione le alegró tanto ver esa sonrisa que no podía ponerlo en palabras. Era el momento más hermoso que habían tenido los tres desde que habían comprobado que estaba embarazada.

"Te amo, Draco." Le susurró ella, y este se levantó para besarla en la boca profusamente. Fue un beso prolongado, fue como una contestación, en la que le decía que él la amaba también.

"Hermione…"—Empezó a decir él, con más seguridad de la que había creído que podría demostrar. —"Cásate conmigo." No era una orden, sino una invitación. Una invitación de lo más tentadora para ella. A decir verdad, tenía la ilusión de casarse con él, pero no podía evitar cuestionarse si no se lo estaría preguntando por un motivo distinto al que tenía ella.

"Quiero casarme contigo, Draco; pero no quiero que me lo pidas sólo porque vamos a tener un hijo."

"De ser por eso te lo habría pedido hace 5 meses, cuando lo supimos." Explicó Draco, entre alegre y preocupado por la respuesta de su amada.

"Tiene su lógica." Razonó ella. "¿Y qué hay de las cartas amenazantes de tu padre?"

"No le temo a mi padre."

"¿Entonces por qué tardaste tanto en pedírmelo?"

Draco suspiró sonoramente. No debía de haber esperado que fuera tan sencillo. No iba a ser una pregunta y una respuesta sin más. Una memoria borrosa se asomó rápidamente en su mente, podía imaginarse a Hermione en un lugar muy peculiar, en una playa, y ella le decía que sí, que quería casarse con él. Obviamente si hubieran estado de vacaciones habría sido más ideal que se lo pidiera, pero su actual estado económico se los impedía.

"Porque quería encontrar el momento correcto. Pensé que era este, disculpa."

Hermione vio la pena en sus ojos, ya que se sentía rechazado. Pero ella no lo había rechazado, tan sólo había hecho unas simples preguntas…

"Draco… ¿te has dado cuenta siquiera de que antes dije que si?"

"No me pareció un _si_ concreto."—Contestó él—"Mira, a mí siempre me enseñaron que el matrimonio era más una obligación que una elección. Necesario para preservar nuestra especie, el nombre de la familia, e incrementar la fortuna. Habría conseguido todo eso casándome con Astoria, pero en cambio, preferí tenerte a ti a mi lado. Me enseñaste lo que es el amor verdadero, y lo encontré en ti. Por eso he renunciado a mi familia, a mi nombre y a mi fortuna con tal de estar contigo. Y porque te amo quiero casarme contigo, no porque vayamos a tener un hijo, ni porque sea la única forma en la que pueda quitarme a mi padre de encima."

Ella sonrió y, con un tanto de dificultad, se levantó para estar parada en frente de Draco. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, y lo besó apasionadamente. Las sensaciones de alegría y amor recorrían el cuerpo de ambos; incluso Sebastian pareció sentir la emoción, pues pateó fuerte contra el lado en el que estaba Draco. Hermione rió. —"Casémonos mañana, no quiero esperar."

* * *

Dos meses después de casados, sucedió algo extraordinario. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy invitaron a su hijo y a la esposa de aquel a tomar el té una calurosa tarde de verano. Había sucedido prácticamente de la nada, por lo cual ni Draco ni Hermione tenían idea de qué tramaban. La boda de ellos había sido pequeña y casi secreta, puesto que sólo unas pocas personas fueron invitadas, fue algo muy íntimo. Aún así la prensa se percató de los anillos de boda en los respectivos dedos anulares de los recién-casados, por lo que obviamente Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy también se habrían enterado.

Según las deducciones de Draco, a su padre le habría tomado algo justamente dos meses calmarse luego de enterarse de que se habían casado. Poco después, suponía él, su madre lo habría convencido de reconciliarse con su hijo. No había otra explicación razonable, pues su casamiento había sido hecho por medio de rituales mágicos que los unían por siempre, sólo ellos podían romperlos, y no habría forma de que los Malfoy mayores pudieran forzarlos a hacerlo.

De todos modos, en un principio contestaron que tenían otros planes, como para decir que _no_ de una forma amable. Pero los padres de Draco no se rindieron y continuaron insistiendo hasta que un día, consiguieron lo que esperaban.

El ambiente, sin embargo, era tenso. Estaban los ahora cuatro Malfoys en un salón de té de la mansión Malfoy; sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda, encontrándose Lucius entre Narcissa y Draco, en frente de Hermione. En otras circunstancias quizás ella se habría sentido algo intimidada por él, pero como Gryffindor que era, Hermione Granger-Malfoy era una mujer valiente.

Narcissa era la única que no parecía incómoda con la situación; aunque de seguro estaba pretendiendo, como había sido educada de tal forma. Lucius no hablaba, tan sólo intentaba mostrarse amable con su rostro tan serio. Draco parecía un tanto nervioso, pero intentaba atesorar el tiempo con su madre. Hermione se veía más incómoda que el mismísimo Lucius, y mantenía una mano en su barriga como en un intento de encontrar confort en sentir a su bebé.

"¿Cómo te sientes, querida? ¿Tienes dolores de espalda? ¿Pies hinchados? ¿Te duelen las articulaciones?" Preguntaba Narcissa a Hermione, de una forma por la cual parecía casi emocionada, lo cual a Hermione le pareció que si estaba actuando, lo hacía muy bien.

"Todo a decir verdad." Contestó ella intentando forzar una sonrisa; mientras Narcissa servía el té con su varita mágica en mano.

"Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de Draco, no había parte del cuerpo que no me doliera a los 8 meses. Y además teniendo un varón dicen que es más difícil; aunque yo no tuve la oportunidad de comparar como para asegurarlo."

_´Tampoco creo que yo vaya a tener oportunidad.'_ Pensó Hermione, y asintió con la cabeza para demostrarle a la mujer mayor que la escuchaba.

"…y resultó ser un niño tan adorable."

"Madre, por favor."

"Es verdad, mi vida."—Le dijo ella cariñosamente a su hijo. —"Estoy tan emocionada de que hayáis encontrado tiempo para poder venir a pasar esta tarde con nosotros. ¡Hacía tanto que no veía a mi niño!"

Curiosamente, aquello no sonaba sarcástico ni engañoso. Parecía que lo decía con toda sinceridad.

"¿Para cuando tienes fecha, Hermione?" Continuó Narcissa.

"Para el 5 de Septiembre, no puedo esperar."

"¿Y es un varón…?"

"Si, Sebastian. Lo llamaremos _Sebastian_." Hermione entonces miró a Draco, le tomó la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente. Le emocionaba hablar de su hijo.

"Un bellísimo nombre, además queda muy bien con nuestro apellido. ¿No crees, querido?"

De reojo, a Hermione le pareció que Lucius se mordía la lengua. En vez de contestar en palabras, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a beber de su taza de té.

"Ya le tenemos lista una habitación aquí en la mansión. La misma que usaba Draco cuando nació, y todos sus ancestros antes de él."

"No os deberíais haber tomado la molestia, Señora Malfoy."

"Por favor, dime Narcissa."—Contestó ella. —"Y no sé por qué dices eso, si lo más normal es que los Malfoy residan en la mansión Malfoy. Por supuesto, en algún momento tendréis que mudaros aquí."

"¿Qué?" Dijeron Draco y Hermione al unísono, ambos con la sorpresa escrita por todo el rostro.

"Los Malfoy deben residir en la mansión Malfoy."—Explicó Lucius de una forma que parecía ensayada, y fue la primera vez que habló en toda la tarde.

"Pero… pensé que ya no…"—Empezó a decir Draco, pero pronto fue interrumpido por su madre.

"Tus derechos no han sido revocados, Draco, querido. Sí tu padre los revocaba, todas nuestras pertenencias habrían ido a parar a caridad o al Estado."

"Y no podíais permitir eso ni por vuestras creencias."—Terminó Hermione por ella, entre sorprendida e indignada.

"No sé de qué creencias hablas, querida."—Contestó Narcissa, tomando luego un sorbo de té.

"No importa."—Dijo la más joven con un suspiro, y miró a Draco, esperando que dijera algo, pero parecía emocionado por la idea de regresar a su casa. Ella no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia vivir en la mansión Malfoy… pero había que admitir que sería mucho más cómodo—aunque fuera en términos de espacio—que vivir en el pequeño apartamento que tenía ella. Así, además, se acabarían sus problemas económicos… sería toda una bendición. Pero por otro lado, ¡tendrían que vivir con los Malfoy! Y eso le quitaba todo el brillo a lo otro.

Draco vio la incertidumbre en el rostro de Hermione e intercedió por ella. "No lo sé, madre. Estamos bastante cómodos donde estamos ahora mismo. Y no creo que una mudanza sea lo que más le conviene a Hermione de momento."

"Oh, por favor, Draco. He visto ese apartamento, no hay forma de que estéis cómodos allí. Uno apenas se puede mover de una habitación a otra."—Ella negó con la cabeza, y agregó: "Además, Hermione no tendría por qué mover un dedo, los elfos domésticos…" Narcissa se detuvo al decir esas últimas dos palabras, un leve recuerdo subiendo a la superficie… a Hermione Granger no le gustaba la supuesta esclavitud de los elfos domésticos. Era de lo más extraño, y no estaba segura de dónde lo había sacado; probablemente Draco se lo habría dicho. —"Claro que si no te gustan los elfos domésticos, querida, podemos contratar empleados para hacer el trabajo. Y de seguro podremos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo cuando te mudes aquí."

"No es que no me gusten; todo lo contrario, lucho por su liberación y otorgamiento de derechos como tenemos los humanos." Se explicó Hermione, extrañada también de que Narcissa le tuviera tanta consideración de repente y no se burlara de sus ideales.

Se veía claramente que Lucius intentaba no reírse en voz alta; y Narcissa sólo quedó mirándola perpleja un momento, hasta que recobró la compostura y dijo: "Entonces los liberaremos a todos y contrataremos empleados humanos, si eso te satisface para venir a vivir aquí, querida."

Lucius dejó de reírse. Draco lo observó con temor. Hermione empezó a considerar la idea. Si se mudaba allí… a la mansión Malfoy… no sólo haría feliz a Draco, no sólo se acabarían sus problemas de espacio y dinero, sino que además se liberaría a todos los elfos de la mansión. Si no lo hacía por ella, ni por Draco, ni por la economía ni por el espacio, al menos tenía que ser considerada con los elfos domésticos, que no tenían nada ni a nadie que los protegiera.

"¿No hablarás en serio, querida?" Cuestionó un preocupado Lucius. Parecía que en aquella situación, Narcissa tenía todo el poder de decidir.

"Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Los niños deben estar cómodos si queremos que regresen con nosotros, ¿no crees?"

Así fue como Hermione, que jamás en su vida se habría imaginado viviendo con los Malfoy, se mudó a la residencia que sería su hogar por el resto de sus días.

* * *

28 de Agosto. No era la fecha planeada, no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero Hermione sintió un dolor punzante, y supo que el momento había llegado. Su grito de dolor se escuchó por toda la mansión, y ella, para empeorar la situación, podía sentir cómo latía su corazón de rápido.

Una de las criadas estaba cerca y se apresuró a su lado; la tomó de un hombro, e intentó verla a la cara.

"Cálmese, Señora Malfoy. Recuerde los ejercicios de respiración."

"¡Mary! Debo ir a un hospital, no puedo tenerlo aquí." Hermione no le había contado a nadie lo de su condición, ni siquiera a su propia madre, y aquel tampoco le parecía el momento más adecuado para empezar.

"Por supuesto que puede. No hay necesidad de extravagancias muggles cuando tiene aquí toda la comodidad del mundo y dos criadas parteras preparadas para asistirla."

"¡No! No entiendes… no puedo…" Hermione intentó explicarse, pero el dolor era cada vez más fuerte y venía con mayor rapidez. Aquel bebé parecía tener prisa por llegar al mundo.

Ella volvió a gritar de dolor, y entre sus gritos, escuchó los pasos apresurados de su esposo. Por un momento alzó la cabeza y pudo ver el rostro de él mientras corría a su lado: estaba pálido, más pálido que de costumbre, y el sudor le empezaba a correr por el rostro.

"¡Draco! Necesito ir a un hospital, ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!"

"Iremos a donde quieras Hermione."—Le aseguró Draco mientras la tomaba del otro brazo.

En eso apareció Narcissa, y viendo que Mary la sostenía de un brazo y su hijo del otro, ambos intentando llevarla a distintos lugares, la mujer mayor se vio en posición de interceder. "¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

"Hermione quiere ir a un hospital." Replicó Draco, entre gritos de dolor de su esposa.

"¿Saint Mungos? Podemos ir allí, querida, pero todos los Malfoy han nacido en esta mansión, no querrás que tu hijo sea el primero en…"

"¡No me importa!" Gritó Hermione, no podía soportar a Narcissa Malfoy en ese momento, por muy amable que se mostrase.

"No creo que haya tiempo de ir allí, y es muy arriesgado usar la aparición en este estado." Mary explicó.

Hermione no podía moverse ni hablar, se tomaba la barriga con ambas manos, como si aquello sirviera de algo para menguar el dolor. Intentaba respirar hondo para calmar su corazón, aunque esa no era la respiración debida para el momento del parto. No sabía cómo exactamente, pero por lo visto Mary y Narcissa lograron convencer a Draco de que no había tiempo, y éste accedió a permitir que la llevaran a una habitación de la mansión especialmente diseñada para el nacimiento.

Cuando Mary abrió la puerta a la habitación, sin embargo, Hermione pudo escuchar un sonoro _"¡No! ¡Aquí no!"_ viniendo de Draco. Hermione miró al interior, demasiado adolorida como para haberse dado cuenta antes, aquella habitación le producía una mala sensación, como si fuera el último lugar en el que quería estar.

"Draco…"—Suplicó ésta entre gemidos de dolor. —"Necesito ir a un hospital muggle, por favor, el que sea. No sobreviviré si tengo a Sebastian aquí."

"Pero, Hermione…"

"¡Por favor, Draco!"

Una vez que Hermione estuvo recostada en la cama, las demás mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas yendo de un lado para el otro en la habitación como para prestar atención a la discusión entre los dos cónyuges. Narcissa Malfoy dando órdenes, Mary preparando con su varita mágica sus instrumentos de partera, y otra criada que recién había aparecido buscando toallas.

"Escúchame."—Le dijo Hermione, tomándolo de repente de la mano, de una forma que lo acercaba y lastimaba. —"Tengo un elemento transportador preparado en nuestra habitación; es una cajita dorada de metal oculta en mi cajón de ropa interior; tráemela y la activaré. En un minuto estaremos en el baño de un hospital muggle, Draco. Es mi única oportunidad."

Draco, inseguro sobre qué hacer, decidió que el camino más seguro era hacer lo que deseaba Hermione, por más ilógico que le pareciera llevarla a un hospital muggle. Además, ante el temor de perderla, no le parecía insensato llevarla a un hospital, donde podían ayudarla—aunque no tuvieran magia. Así que Draco salió corriendo en busca del transportador de Hermione. Cuando regresó con el bendito aparato, vio a Mary discutiendo sonoramente con su esposa.

"¡Sólo faltan dos centímetros Señora Malfoy!"

"¡No me importa! ¡Me iré de aquí!"

Hermione intentaba salir de la cama, pero las dos parteras se lo impedían tomándola de los hombros y empujándola hacia atrás. Draco, a su vez, fue detenido por su madre.

"¿Y tú qué crees que estás haciendo, Draco? Esto es una tarea de mujeres, tu deberías ir afuera con tu padre a esperar."

"No, madre. Hermione me necesita."

Antes de que Narcissa pudiera replicarle, él se hizo paso y corrió al lado de Hermione, obligando a Mary a dejarla y moverse a un lado.

"¡Draco!" Gritó Narcissa en reprimenda, pero su hijo le hizo caso omiso.

"Aquí está."—Le dijo Draco a Hermione, mostrándole la cajita, ella la tomó con una mano, e hizo un gran esfuerzo entre sus gemidos de dolor de hablarle con claridad a Draco.

"Toma… toma tu varita y actívala tú. Di… di… _animus activandi_. Asegúrate… de tocarla también."

"¡No puede usar un transportador en este estado!" Gritó Mary al reconocer la contraseña de activación de los transportadores; pero Draco ya había sacado su varita y estaba diciendo las palabras mágicas.

"_¡Animus activandi!"_

Todo pasó muy rápido: El torbellino que fue utilizar el transportador; la llegada al hospital, las mujeres extrañadas al ver a dos personas, una de ellas en trabajo de parto, de uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres, los gritos de Draco para con la recepcionista que no parecía hacer las cosas con la velocidad requerida, aunque tampoco podía ir más rápido, las enfermeras llevándose a Hermione en silla de ruedas y Draco yendo rápidamente a su lado; Draco ayudando a colocarla en una cama, Hermione volviendo a gritar de dolor, un médico colocándole un aparato y diciendo que su corazón iba demasiado rápido… y las palabras de la boca de un médico que crucificaron a Hermione:

"Es demasiado tarde para hacer una cesárea, ya tiene 10 centímetros de dilatación."

La mirada de desesperación de la muchacha era evidente. Tomó a Draco de la mano con toda la fuerza que podía, y lo miró a los ojos en un ùltimo esfuerzo.

"Draco, ¡prométeme que cuidaràs de Sebastian!"

"¿Por què me pides algo asì? Por supuesto que lo haré, no pensaba otra cosa."

"Sólo hazlo."

Fue minutos màs tarde que Draco pudo comprender por què Hermione le habìa hecho una peticiòn que, a su parecer, era tan absurda. Pues, con un grito de dolor, èl sintiò el ùltimo latido de su corazòn.

* * *

N/A: No me matèis sin antes leer el epìlogo, ¿vale?


	40. Epílogo: El Regalo de la Vida

El día estaba nublado y frío; parecía que iba a llover. Un niño pequeño observaba aburrido por una ventana el gran jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Ese día no tenía permitido salir, pues había anunciada una gran tormenta, y los adultos eran considerablemente protectores cuando de él se trataba. Incluso siendo tan joven, al niño le parecía que lo sobreprotegían innecesariamente.

A una considerable distancia, muy al final del jardín, se podía ver el cementerio de los Malfoy. Sebastian no tenía permitido ir al cementerio. Tampoco tenía permitido ir a la torre más alta de la mansión, ni jugar con ciertas criaturas mágicas, ni hablar inapropiadamente o decir malas palabras; ¡su abuela ni siquiera le permitía vestirse solo! Con toda su inocencia y curiosidad, Sebastian concluyó que en su casa había un montón de reglas de lo más estúpidas. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle ir a la torre más alta? ¿Qué tenía de malo querer jugar con un gnomo? ¿Por qué no podía repetir las palabrotas que salían de la boca de su padre y abuelo de vez en cuando? ¿Y por qué no podía ir al cementerio? Ni que tuviera fantasmas. Y si los tenía, mejor, sería mucho más divertido estar rodeado de fantasmas que quedarse solo allí, mirando cómo se preparaba la tarde para una tormenta.

Estaba decidido, iría al cementerio antes de que empezara a llover. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sobrepasar los ojos vigilantes de los adultos. Sobre todo de los criados, que tenían como misión principal en la casa mantener los ojos bien abiertos para ver que estaba haciendo el niño.

Tenía que bajar cinco pisos para llegar a la planta baja. En ningún momento el pequeño Sebastian se había puesto a pensar que su casa era demasiado grande, y que si tuviera otras circunstancias económicas, no viviría en un lugar así. De todos modos, no le molestaba el recorrido; en primer lugar había subido hasta el anteúltimo piso porque estaba aburrido y no sabía que hacer, así que se encontró dando vueltas sin rumbo por la mansión.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Sebastian ya había esquivado a casi una docena de criados. Pero había un par de ojos que no podía evitar, por mucho que quisiera.

"¿Necesitas algo, Sebastian?" Le preguntó Mary, que lo observaba con creciente sospecha.

Era muy difícil engañar a Mary de todas las criadas, así que el niño decidió que la mejor estrategia sería decir la verdad. O al menos una parte de ella. "Estoy aburrido."

"¿Y qué tenías en mente para divertirte? ¿No irías a investigar los calabozos, señorito?"

Sebastian entonces se dio cuenta de que a pocos metros estaba la bajada a los calabozos, un conjunto de inmensas habitaciones subterráneas que en otras épocas habían servido para encarcelar y torturar gente. Actualmente sólo se utilizaban para almacenar objetos de dudosas cualidades, crear pociones, y, por supuesto, estaba el taller de su padre. Los calabozos eran otra parte de la casa que no le permitían investigar, y era, justamente, la más interesante.

"No se me había ocurrido." Contestó el niño con sinceridad. Al mismo tiempo, se pudo vislumbrar decepción en sus ojos. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

"Mejor, no vaya a ser que incordies a tu padre mientras está trabajando."

"¿Mi padre está trabajando allí abajo hoy?" Preguntó Sebastian con curiosidad. Su padre tenía una obsesión con un proyecto secreto, un proyecto en el cual aparentemente había estado trabajando por años, desde antes de que él naciera. Tenía que ser algo muy grande como para estar haciéndolo durante 8 años; pero él, por más que había logrado bajar al taller de su padre más de una vez sin que nadie lo viera, jamás había logrado encontrar su proyecto.

"Si, hoy ni siquiera salió de la mansión."—Contestó Mary poniendo los ojos en blanco—"Tu abuelo estuvo discutiendo con él sobre responsabilidad laboral, pero tu padre no le ha hecho ni caso, como de costumbre. Dice que está a punto de terminar."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que conducía a las escaleras para bajar a los mismísimos calabozos. Draco estaba sosteniendo el picaporte, sus ojos fijos en Sebastian; pareció ignorar completamente a Mary.

"Ven." Fue la voz de Draco la que tomó por sorpresa al pequeño, pues parecía que estaba siendo invitado a bajar con su padre, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido.

Mary le dio un empujoncito para que siguiera a su padre, pues aquel ya estaba bajando. Sebastian se apresuró en seguirlo, con la misma mirada atónita e interesada de Mary.

Cuando llegaron al estudio de Draco, éste invitó al niño a entrar. A Sebastian le maravillaba el estudio de su padre, era lúgubre y apenas se podía respirar—como en todos los calabozos—pero estaba repleto de libros antiguos e interesantes, y lleno de objetos mágicos que impresionarían hasta el más erudito de los coleccionistas.

"No actúes como si fuera la primera vez que entras aquí. Sólo Merlín sabe cómo ha sido posible que pasaras mis barreras de seguridad, pero sé que lo has hecho." Dijo éste al ver la mirada atónita de su hijo.

Sebastian no contestó nada, sólo se sonrojó, y cruzó sus manos detrás de la espalda.

"Ahora, ven aquí. Tengo que mostrarte algo."

El niño siguió a su padre por el taller, y cuando éste se sentó en una silla, invitó a Sebastian a sentarse en su falda. Él se sentó en sus piernas sin dificultad, y miró a su padre con curiosidad. ¿Qué querría mostrarle? Era más que extraño que permitiera que alguien bajara a su estudio, sobre todo él de todos los habitantes de la casa. No permitía ni a los criados bajar a limpiar.

Draco tomó una caja pequeña de madera que tenía en el escritorio, estaba cerrada con llave y candado. La abrió con su varita mágica y de allí sacó una fotografía. Se las mostró: era una foto de su madre, estaba sonriendo y palpando su barriga, pues estaba embarazada. Sebastian no podía saber de cuantos meses, sólo que ahí estaba él.

"Este es mi proyecto." Dijo su padre, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"No entiendo. ¿Has estado trabajando en una fotografía de mi madre durante tantos años?" Era comprensiblemente difícil de creer.

"Si."—Contestó Draco simplemente, y luego, se explayó: "Está fotografía… me ha tomado años dotarla de una magia especial, y otros tantos años otorgarle recuerdos vivientes, lo cual es su mayor secreto. Verás, Sebastian, esta fotografía funciona con nuestra energía vital, con el poder de la mente, de ahí saca su poder y su esencia. Durante años he estado recolectando recuerdos para agregarle, así, todo el que tenga permitido tocarla, podrá ver una selección de recuerdos como si realmente estuviera allí, como si todo sucediera en tiempo real. Y es que te permite introducirte en los recuerdos, vivirlos, sentirlos…"

"¿Puedo probarla?"

"No."—Dijo él, negando con la cabeza. —"Tu no puedes probarla porque no has introducido ningún recuerdo en ella."

"Oh… ¿me has traído para eso? ¿Para darle recuerdos a la fotografía?"

"Eres un niño muy inteligente."—Esto lo dijo mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa. —"Pero desconozco un método para introducirle recuerdos que no requiera que tengas una varita mágica en tu poder."

"¿Entonces qué? No puedo usar la tuya."

"No, tendríamos al Ministerio de Magia aquí mismo en un instante. Los muy malditos no son fáciles de burlar."—Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por su arreglado cabello. —"Lo que puedes hacer es ayudarme a recordar los momentos más felices de nuestra vida juntos, así podré introducir yo los más importantes."

"¿Cómo ayer cuando fuimos al parque? Yo estaba muy feliz."

"Vas al parque cada vez que sale el sol. Me refiero a momentos más importantes… inusuales si quieres."

"¡Cuando fuimos juntos a las Bahamas!"

"Es un buen comienzo, fueron unas muy buenas vacaciones."

"Mamá estaba muy contenta."

A la mención de su esposa, la mirada de Draco cambió por un momento, y se mostró triste y dolido, pero no permitió que Sebastian lo notara. Si podía evitarlo, Sebastian no compartiría con él las preocupaciones de un adulto. "Si, todos lo estábamos."

"¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más feliz, papá?" Preguntó Sebastian ignorando la pena que su padre enmascaraba.

"Mi recuerdo más feliz…"—Draco mostró una media sonrisa y tomó la fotografía de una forma especial. —"Fue justo después de que tu nacieras, tu madre estaba teniendo un paro cardíaco, estuvo así por un minuto entero… y la revivieron. Ese es mi recuerdo más feliz, cuando los médicos me dijeron que ambos estaban vivos."

Sebastian se quedó pensando un momento, y luego preguntó: "¿Siempre estuvo enferma?"

"No lo sabemos con seguridad."—Contestó su padre, pensativo. —"Desde que la conocí vivió muchas aventuras que pudieron haberle causado un paro cardíaco, pero la enfermedad nunca se manifestó hasta que quedó embarazada."

"¿Fue mi culpa?"

"No, por supuesto que no."—Se apresuró él en contestar. —"Lo que pasa es que cuando una mujer está embarazada, muchas cosas se le hacen más pesadas que al resto de la gente que no está en su condición, y al hacer más esfuerzo, el corazón se cansa más rápido, por así decirlo. Además, la condición de tu madre es genética, no es que se la haya causado un agente externo."

"Por eso me obligan a hacerme controles tantas veces al año." Dijo el niño en forma de queja.

"Son tres veces al año, y por suerte eres más saludable que tu madre."

"Sabes…"—Comentó Sebastian emocionado. —"Cuando sea grande seré un médico y curaré a mamá."

"Me parece excelente."—Dijo Draco mostrándole a su hijo una sonrisa, y evitando por todos los medios romperle las ilusiones. —"De seguro a tu madre le gustará oír eso."

"Se lo dije ayer y se puso muy contenta. Dijo que le alegra que quiera ayudar a otros."

"Por supuesto; te pareces mucho a ella."

"Todos me dicen que soy igual a ti, papá."

"Sólo físicamente."—Le contestó Draco guiñándole el ojo. Y luego, agregó: "¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a verla? Terminaremos esto y se lo daremos de regalo."

"No sabía que tu proyecto era un regalo para mamá."

"Porque si llegabas a enterarte ibas a decírselo."

Sebastian se sonrojó y tragó saliva. Su padre lo conocía muy bien, no es que Sebastian no supiera guardar un secreto, sino que no podía guardar secretos de su madre, ni de su abuela, ni de su abuelo… ni de su padre. Todos lo conocían demasiado bien, y eran más que capaces de darse cuenta cuando alguien estaba mintiendo, después de todo, los Malfoy eran mentirosos expertos. Y sólo hace falta un mentiroso para reconocer a otro.

Después de que Draco introdujera los recuerdos finales en la fotografía con la ayuda de Sebastian, ambos se dirigieron a la clínica donde estaba internada Hermione. ¿Por qué estaba internada? Porque le hacía falta un trasplante de corazón. Después del nacimiento de Sebastian, Hermione fue revivía con éxito, pero su corazón quedó muy débil por el parto; y a pesar de que le pusieron un marcapasos y le dieron medicamentos, la enfermedad continuó avanzando. Hermione pasó muchos años felices al lado de su familia a pesar de su enfermedad, que normalmente apenas se hacía notar; pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, el deterioro fue haciéndose notable, y desde hacía 3 meses, Hermione estaba internada en una clínica esperando una nueva oportunidad para poder vivir a pleno.

Su esposo iba a visitarla todos los días, a veces se quedaba con ella semanas enteras, sólo yéndose cuando aparecía la madre o el padre de ésta, o algún amigo en particular quería verla, o cuando Hermione le insistía que debía pasar tiempo con su hijo. Porque nadie quería que Sebastian viviera en un centro de salud, no se le permitía pasar con ella más que un par de horas al día. Y, aunque su madre lo extrañaba terriblemente, ella era la primera en querer que su hijo tuviera una vida normal fuera de la clínica. Además, era mejor si no tenía que verla deteriorándose día a día.

Por eso, Hermione pedía que le anunciaran cuando Sebastian iba a verla, así podía levantarse de la cama y hacer todo lo posible por arreglarse de modo que no se le notara tanto lo débil que estaba.

"Buenas tardes, tesoro." Lo saludó Hermione mientras el niño corría a sus brazos. Esta lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, y lo besó en la frente.

Draco se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Sebastian se sentó en la falda de su madre, mientras estos dos se saludaban con un beso en la boca.

"¿Cómo has estado hoy?" Le preguntó Hermione a su hijo.

"Aburrido, no tenía nada para hacer hasta que papá…"

"Me estuvo ayudando en mi taller."—Lo interrumpió Draco.

"Oh, ha debido ser emocionante que tu padre te permitiera bajar allí."

"Si."—Contestó rotundamente asintiendo con la cabeza, y enseguida cambió de tema: "Mamá, ¿Cuándo te van a dar un corazón nuevo?"

"No lo sé, tesoro. Espero que pronto."

"Quiero que puedas salir del hospital y nos vayamos de vacaciones juntos otra vez."

"Será lo primero que hagamos cuando salga." Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Si, así será." Fueron las palabras de Hermione. Después de todo, en su mente, tenía previsto que todo saldría bien. Aún no tenía un donante, era verdad, pero tenía la voluntad de seguir viviendo, al igual que sus dos grandes amores lo esperaban, su esposo y, sobretodo, su hijo. No los defraudaría; iba a vivir por muchos años más.

* * *

N/A: El resto queda para la imaginación, ¿no es genial? ejem. Un pequeño epilogo, sé que todas me pidieron un epílogo, pero no uno pequeño... pero si lo hacía más largo iba a ser completamente distinto e iba a tener que correr por mi vida. Bueno, éste es el fín!!! Me tomó un año y medio cuando pensé que me tomaría a lo mejor un par de meses jaja ahora me puedo concentrar en otras historias (se que muchas extrañan entre maldiciones y malfoys, y además tengo otra que hace tiempo empecé a escribir y nunca terminé pero no está publicada aún) En fin, ha sido un gusto! Me alegra que esta historia haya entretenido a tanta gente, y agradezco a todas quienes colaboraron para llegar a los 1300 y pico de reviews! Sois un encanto!

Me gustaría que este epilogo les dé para hacerse una idea de cómo termina la historia en vuestras mentes; quizás, _**QUIZÁS**_,ALGÚN DÍA haya alguna secuela o un segundo epílogo con algo nuevo e inesperado, pero podéis esperar un par de años para eso, o al menos a que termine mis otras historias.

Saludos y cariños a todas/os!


	41. Pre: El Poder de un Deseo

**El poder de un Deseo. **

Un niño caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión de su familia en una noche lluviosa. No tenía permitido andar solo por la casa de noche, y si se ponía a pensarlo bien, rara vez andaba sin compañía. Sus pequeños rizos caían graciosamente a los costados de su rostro, y llegaban un poco más arriba de su mandíbula; sus ojos grises brillaban con algo de temor; pero su temor no se debía a los fuertes estruendos de la tormenta eléctrica que se libraba en el exterior, sino a los gritos de desesperación de su abuela.

El niño siguió los gritos hasta llegar a la entrada al dormitorio de su padre. La puerta estaba completamente abierta, y el pequeño se posicionó a un lado para ver mejor sin ser descubierto. La escena le generó un nudo en la garganta, pues su abuela estaba llorando encima del cuerpo inerte de su padre, mientras que su abuelo intentaba calmarla, pero él también se veía extremadamente triste, y lo único que hacía era mantener una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de su esposa.

"¡Draco!" Gritó Narcissa intentando reanimarlo a fuerza de sacudidas.

"Es demasiado tarde, Cissy. Llegamos demasiado tarde." Se lamentó Lucius. Su voz era lúgubre, sus ojos rebozaban de una tristeza silenciosa.

"¡No! ¡NO!" Lloró Narcissa. "Mi niño… mi pobre niño…"

Draco había dejado de ser un niño hacía mucho tiempo, pero Narcissa Malfoy no podía verlo de otra forma. Sus gritos cesaron y pasó a un inconsolable llanto. Colocó su cabeza a un lado del rostro de su hijo y sollozó allí sin poder detenerse. Lucius suspiró con gravedad y casualmente miró hacia la puerta; allí pudo ver la mitad del rostro de su nieto observándolos.

Lucius abrió mucho los ojos, enfadado, y caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, rápidamente. Tomó al niño del brazo bruscamente y lo apartó del marco de la puerta.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian?" Le gritó, dándose cuenta de que estaba descargando todo su dolor en su nieto.

El niño abrió la boca para responder, pero el temor que le sobrevino fue demasiado y no pudo hablar. Había cometido un error al salir de su habitación, lo sabía, había una razón por la que no se le permitía andar solo de noche. Ahora su abuelo estaba enfadado y su padre… ¿su padre había muerto?

El hombre mayor no esperó una respuesta, y aún teniendo al niño agarrado del brazo, lo llevó rápidamente por los pasillos de la mansión. Era una larga caminata hasta su habitación, y en ningún momento habló ninguno de los dos.

Sólo una vez llegados al dormitorio de Sebastian, éste se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Mi padre ha muerto?" Preguntó con temor en sus ojos y una voz temblorosa.

Lucius no dejó de mirarlo con enfado, su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo al escuchar su directa pregunta. Lo único que dijo fue: "Estás castigado; no quiero volver a verte fuera de tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso."

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Sebastian escuchó cómo caminaba, alejándose con paso decidido. Aún con un nudo en su garganta, el niño se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó. Miró hacia su derecha, donde tenía una mesita de noche con una vela y un portarretratos con una fotografía, la única fotografía de su madre que tenía. Ella siempre le había parecido muy hermosa, pero más allá de eso siempre quiso poder conocerla.

Todos los días se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida con ella a su lado; quizás… quizás su padre no sería tan malo, quizás ella lo habría hecho feliz, quizás los habría hecho felices a todos. Quizás su abuelo no sería tan estricto, quizás su abuela no sería tan sobreprotectora. Quizás le permitirían salir a jugar con otros niños de su edad, quizás podría salir a pasear en un día de lluvia, quizás podría leer los libros prohibidos. Quizás su padre no bebería tanto.

Nunca le habían dicho qué había sido de su madre, pero él suponía que debía estar muerta. No tenía la certeza, ¿pero por qué otra razón lo abandonaría? Quizás no sabía que existía, ¿pero era eso posible?

Sebastian volvió a levantarse de su cama, esta vez para ir hacia una de las grandes ventanas de su habitación, la que daba a un pequeño balcón—al que tampoco podía acceder, habían sellado la ventana con magia. Corrió las grandes cortinas verde oscuro y miró la luna. Esa noche había luna llena, y ya era su cumpleaños. Todos sus cumpleaños le pedía el mismo deseo a la luna, le pedía que su madre regresara e hiciera a su padre feliz una vez más, como su abuela le había dicho que solía ser antes. Y así, él también sería feliz, porque podría conocerla, y todos serían una gran familia feliz.

Pero Sebastian sabía que los deseos no eran más que eso, deseos, sueños que no se pueden alcanzar. Su abuelo se lo había enseñado. Su abuela, por otro lado, decía que soñar no hacía ningún daño.

Pasó unos minutos observando la luna y descubrió que no podía volverse a dormir. No dejaba de pensar en su padre. Parecía que había muerto… algunos pensarían que la idea alegraría a Sebastian, pero la realidad era que él siempre había sentido que su padre era muy miserable, y él no creía que la gente mereciera ser desdichada. Quizás no le tuviera cariño… pero a su forma lo quería; y según su abuela, su padre también lo quería, aunque al niño le costaba creer eso.

'_Tan sólo tiene muchos problemas, pero recuerda que ninguno de ellos es tú culpa.'_ Le había dicho su abuela montones de veces. Él nunca había comprendido por qué su abuela podía pensar que él creería que tendría la culpa por alguno de los problemas de su padre. Sebastian estaba seguro de que su gran problema era la bebida, y no podía ver cómo podía tener él algo que ver con eso.

¿Había muerto su padre? ¿Por qué otra razón su abuela lloraría así? ¿Por qué su abuelo no le había dicho nada? Él podía tolerarlo, era un niño fuerte… más allá de que en ese momento se le diera por tirarse a llorar en su cama.

Pasó una hora sin poder conciliar el sueño en su cama cuando decidió levantarse otra vez e ir contra las órdenes de su abuelo y salir de su dormitorio. Tomó el portarretratos de su mesita de noche y sacó la foto para llevarla consigo, ya que por alguna razón le daba una sensación de seguridad; salió con cuidado, cerrando la puerta tras sí lo más despacio posible. Caminó apresuradamente, pero sin hacer ruido, hasta la habitación de su padre. Ya no se escuchaban gritos ni llantos, parecía que sus abuelos ya no estaban allí. ¿Quizás habían regresado a su dormitorio?

La puerta estaba cerrada, y a mucho riesgo, Sebastian giró el picaporte muy despacio, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Tenía experiencia en ser sigiloso, era una de las habilidades por las cuales le decían que de seguro entraría a Slytherin.

La habitación estaba oscura, sólo entró algo de luz porque Sebastian abrió la puerta, y la luz de la luna que iluminaba los pasillos de la mansión se proyectó dentro del dormitorio de Draco Malfoy. El niño fue hacia uno de los ventanales de la habitación y abrió las cortinas para que entrara la poc luz de la noche, luego regresó hacia la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente.

Quedó el solo en el dormitorio con el cuerpo de su padre. La luz de la luna iluminaba la cama con dosel; Sebastian fue hacia allí. Una vez en frente de la cama, se inclinó con cuidado para ver el rostro de su padre: tenía los ojos cerrados, y definitivamente no respiraba. Estaba muerto. Sebastian tenía razón.

El niño se sintió abatido, sin ánimo, sin fuerzas. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande, la angustia se hizo más intensa. Repentinamente Sebastian sintió la necesidad de acercarse a su padre, algo que nunca antes había sentido ni querido. Así que se metió en la cama con él, acostándose a su lado. En una mano tenía la fotografía de su madre, y con ella se acurrucó al lado de su padre. Sebastian observó que en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado había una botella pequeña con un líquido que se veía negro con la poca luz que había en la habitación. Faltaba gran parte del líquido pero aún quedaba un poco. El niño se sentó en la cama y tomó la botella, acercándola a su rostro, olió el líquido. Tenía un olor muy desagradable. ¿Por qué su padre tendría un perfume tan feo? Dejó la botella en la mesita de noche otra vez y se giró para ver a su padre nuevamente. Se veía tan tranquilo… ¿lo estaría? ¿A dónde irían las personas cuando morían? Se preguntó Sebastian. A él le gustaba imaginarse que se iban a la luna, y que desde allí miraban a los que estaban aún en la tierra. Así, él se imaginaba que cada vez que veía a la luna, veía a su madre… si es que realmente estaba muerta.

Podía ver la luna desde su posición, sentado allí en la cama. Decidió que esta vez pediría algo distinto. Algo que podría hacerse realidad… así que pidió, que donde fuera que sus padres estuvieran, que encontraran la felicidad.

Sebastian se quedó mirando la luna un rato más hasta que lo venció el sueño y cayó dormido al lado de su padre. El niño no soñó nada, la angustia se convirtió en paz, y el silencio de la noche lo acogió.

De lo que nadie se enteró esa noche, ni siquiera el mismísimo Sebastian, fue que el niño conjuró un poderoso y antiguo hechizo.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Esto debería ir al principio, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí. Es un poco cruel, pero es lo que sucedió (al menos en mi cabeza). Quizás haya un próximo capítulo para conmemorar el segundo aniversario de la historia; ¿qué os interesaría leer? pensaba escribir lo que ocurre justo después de esto. Saludos!


	42. Pre: La Magia de un Niño

**La Magia de un Niño**

_28 de Agosto del 2004, 06:04 am_. Draco Malfoy despierta sintiendo algo extraño, un peso en su pecho. Se sentía como una cabeza, pero no podía ser, no recordaba haberse acostado con nadie la noche anterior. La luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas de su habitación, y él abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para ver una cabeza rubia recostada contra su cuerpo.

Ahora, si hubiese sido la cabeza de una mujer de la edad adecuada, le habría resultado una sorpresa agradable para despertar. Probablemente habría sido un regalo de su padre, un tanto extraño, pero no imposible. El problema fue que la cabeza era de un niño pequeño, y no sólo eso, sino que la cabeza estaba pegada a un cuerpo. Es decir, era una persona entera la que yacía allí con él. Y estaba vivo, respiraba.

Draco gritó. Fuerte. E inmediatamente saltó fuera de la cama, quitándose bruscamente al niño de encima. El hombre mayor se quedó paralizado, allí en sus pijamas de seda plateados, observando con horror cómo aquel niño abría los ojos con una mezcla de asombro y terror en su rostro. El pequeño no dijo nada, sólo lo miró boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos.

Pasó un momento en que ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin comprender nada. Draco asombrado por ver a un niño casi idéntico a él a esa edad en su cama; el niño sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo por ver a su padre vivo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, o gritar algo, el niño se apresuró en bajarse de la cama, y empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta muy lentamente, sin dejar de ver a su padre.

"¿¡Quién demonios eres y qué haces aquí?" Demandó Draco con una furia que Sebastian normalmente veía en su abuelo cuando lo castigaba por comportarse mal.

Pero el niño, en vez de contestar, dio media vuelta y echó a correr, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el dormitorio de sus abuelos; Draco lo siguió, y estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, pero descubrió que el pequeño tenía más energía que él. El mayor vio con asombro como el niño abría la puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión y entraba. ¿Un niño acababa de entrar a la habitación de sus padres? Ni siquiera él se atrevía a hacer eso.

Es más, ni siquiera en ese momento se atrevía a entrar. El niño había cerrado la puerta tras sí, y sólo pasó un momento para que se escuchara la voz reclamante de Lucius Malfoy desde adentro de la habitación.

"¡Draco!" Gritó Lucius.

Draco ya era un hombre adulto, estaba comprometido y ya estaba preparado para empezar una familia si era necesario. Pero aún así, su padre continuaba intimidándolo; así que dio un paso atrás cuando escuchó los pasos decididos de su padre acercándose a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con gran brusquedad, y chocó contra el otro lado de la pared con un golpe. Lucius Malfoy estaba allí parado en el umbral, con una bata de seda negra cubriendo su cuerpo. Tenía la misma altura que Draco, la misma estructura muscular, quizás Draco era un poco más delgado, pero aún así, Lucius Malfoy infligía mucho más temor que su hijo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

"¿¡Quieres explicarme por qué hay un niño metido en mi cama, aferrado a tu madre?"

Draco casi tartamudea al hablar, pero logró mostrarse fuerte y decidido, aunque estaba igual de confundido que su padre, no se dejaría culpar por algo en lo que tuvo nada que ver. "¡No es mi culpa, padre! ¡Desperté y estaba en mi cama!"

"¿¡Y qué demonios significa eso!" Gritó Lucius.

"¡No lo sé!" Contestó Draco gritando también.

Lucius dio un paso al frente, más enfadado aún por la forma en que su hijo le contestó, abrió la boca para gritar, pero se detuvo cuando su esposa apareció a su lado, ajustándose el cinto de la bata de seda verde que usaba con una mano, y llevando el niño en cuestión con la otra mano.

"Cálmate, Lucius."—Le dijo Narcissa tranquilamente, y luego miró a su hijo con curiosidad. Draco le devolvió la mirada, no comprendía cómo era que estaba llevando a aquel niño de la mano. Ni por qué aquel niño lo miraba con temor y trataba de ocultar su rostro detrás de la bata de su madre cada tanto.—"Estás asustando al pequeño."

Antes de que Lucius pudiera replicar algo, Draco intervino. "No sé de dónde ha salido, madre."

"Entonces será mejor que le preguntemos, ¿no?" Dijo Narcissa con suma tranquilidad. "¿De dónde vienes, pequeño? ¿Dónde están tus padres?" Preguntó dirigiéndose al niño.

El niño levantó la cabeza para mirarla sin comprender, tenía una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Miró a su abuela un momento, luego a Draco, y lo señaló.

"¿Quieres decir que mi Draco es tu padre?" Preguntó Narcissa con curiosidad. Había visto al niño, y la idea tenía sentido, pues era idéntico a su hijo. No comprendía de dónde había salido, ni cómo había podido entrar a la mansión, ni cómo sabía dónde encontrar a sus presuntos abuelos… pero allí estaba él.

Lucius y Draco observaron atónitos como el niño asentía tímidamente con la cabeza. Lucius inmediatamente miró a Draco, Narcissa hizo lo mismo. Draco arqueó una ceja.

"¿No creerán que ese niño es mi hijo?" Dijo éste con cautela. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, exclamó: "¡No tengo hijos! ¡Lo juro!"

"Pero este niño está aquí, y es idéntico a ti." Comentó Narcissa, aún teniendo a aquel niño de la mano. A decir verdad le resultaba adorable, más de lo que podía admitirse a sí misma.

"¡Pero no es mi hijo! ¡Debe tener algún hechizo de glamour o algo así!" Exclamó Draco.

Lucius se cruzó de brazos, miró al niño, luego miró a Draco y arqueó una ceja. Draco, por su lado, notó que el niño tenía algo en una de sus manos, tenía el puño cerrado y sobresalía lo que parecía un papel doblado. ¿Una nota de abandono quizás? Inmediatamente Draco se acercó a él y le quitó la nota de la mano.

"¡Abuela!" Se quejó el niño mirando a Narcissa con indignación porque su padre le había quitado la fotografía. Narcissa no estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada así, así que sólo lo miró un tanto aturdida.

Draco se percató inmediatamente de que no era una nota, sino una fotografía. Mayor fue su confusión al darse cuenta de que era una fotografía de Hermione Granger; allí estaba ella, sonriendo con un vestido amarillo, en una playa que le resultaba conocida. ¿Por qué aquel niño tendría una foto de Hermione Granger de todo el mundo? Hacía años que Draco no pensaba en ella.

"¿Por qué tienes una foto de Hermione Granger?" Lo increpó Draco.

El niño tardó un momento en responder. "Porque es mi madre." Dijo tímidamente.

Los tres adultos se miraron los unos a los otros sin comprender. Primero sorprendidos por la idea de que Hermione Granger tuviera un hijo, luego porque aquel niño estuviera allí, y sobre todo porque el niño creía ser hijo de Draco. Nada de eso tenía ningún sentido.

Pero de todos modos, Draco decidió que la explicación era lo suficientemente razonable. "Obviamente esto es una mala pasada de Granger y sus amigos." Le explicó a sus padres. "Estará teniendo problemas en casa y decidió abandonar al niño aquí, le puso un hechizo para que se pareciera a mí y le hizo decir que es mi hijo."

Lucius asintió con la cabeza, la explicación le parecía un tanto alocada, pero tenía más sentido que cualquier otra explicación. Narcissa, por su lado, no estaba convencida. "No sé si eso tiene mucho sentido, Draco. No conozco ningún hechizo ni poción de ese tipo, y en todo caso, de existir, tendría un tiempo limitado, lo cual arruinaría el plan de esta muchacha. Y además, ¿cómo pudo pasar las alarmas de la mansión?"

"Es una bruja poderosa, querida."—Explicó Lucius.—"Deberíamos reforzar las alarmas, obviamente las desactivó."

Draco se encogió de hombros, disgustado porque su padre considerara que Granger era tan poderosa. Pero en fin, eran las seis de la mañana pasadas, y el día había empezado mal. El muchacho se acercó a su madre y al niño, y le tendió la mano a éste último.

"Vamos, te llevaré con tu madre." Le dijo.

El niño lo miró con incredulidad e inmediatamente volvió a ocultarse detrás de su abuela. Esta se sintió un tanto mal al tener que soltarle la mano y entregárselo a Draco. Él lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de los gritos y los rasguños, por los pasillos de la mansión, y por el jardín de adelante hasta llegar a la calle.

En la calle apareció el autobús mágico para magos en apuros inmediatamente. Las puertas se abrieron y apareció un joven muchacho que miró un tanto extrañado al hombre con el niño que luchaba inútilmente contra él.

"¿Vais al apartamento de Hermione Granger?" Preguntó el muchacho echándole una ojeada a la lista que tenía en la mano.

"Exacto." Dijo Draco, acto seguido introdujo a la fuerza al niño en el autobús, y una vez que las puertas se cerraron detrás de él y el autobús empezó a andar a toda velocidad, dejó al niño y buscó un asiento.

El niño se quedó mirándolo sin comprender, ¿realmente iban al hogar de su madre? No tenía sentido, ¿desde cuándo sabía su padre dónde vivía su madre? ¿y cómo era que el chofer del autobús también lo sabía? ¿y nunca nadie le dijo nada? Confundido, Sebastian se sentó en un asiento alejado del de su padre, desde dónde podía verlo por si acaso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pues el autobús iba a una velocidad tremenda. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en su parada, Draco le preguntó al encargado qué número de apartamento era y se dirigió hacia su presunto hijo.

"Bien niño, hemos llegado. Ahora, ¿vienes voluntariamente o por la fuerza?"

Sebastian lo miraba atónito, su padre le estaba ofreciendo la mano. Y no sólo eso, sino que aunque su tono era algo brusco, no le estaba gritando. Aún así, no le dio la mano, aún le temía. Así que Draco lo agarró del brazo otra vez y se lo llevó a la fuerza. Por suerte el autobús estaba vacío, sólo estaban el chofer y el encargado, y ellos no hicieron preguntas. Al fin y al cabo los tenían a ambos en la lista mágica que les decía a dónde iba cada pasajero.

Draco observó el edificio que tenía en frente, estaban obviamente en la parte muggle de Londres; y el lugar que tenía ante sí no era nada lujoso. Más bien era un edificio de medio pelo, se notaba desde afuera que los apartamentos eran pequeños y probablemente tan feos como la fachada exterior.

El niño aún estaba forcejeando contra su padre, pero éste era demasiado fuerte para él, así que Draco lo llevaba sin problemas. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio, estaba abierta, así que no necesitó tocar el timbre.

"¡Déjame!" Le suplicaba un aterrorizado Sebastian. Draco lo ignoró hasta que no pudo soportar más los gritos.

"¡Cállate!" Le gritó, y el efecto fue inmediato, el niño se calló.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de Hermione; Draco se acercó hasta su puerta y tocó el timbre con la mano que tenía libre. Esperó un momento y volvió a tocar. Sólo dejó de tocar una vez que escuchó los pasos de la muchacha del otro lado de la puerta. Y una vez que esta se abrió, la vio, después de tantos años, allí estaba ella. Lo miraba sin comprender. ¡Cómo si no supiera de qué se trataba esta visita!

"¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó ella con la puerta entreabierta.

Draco no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para seguirle el juego; así que directamente dijo: "Vengo a devolverte a tu hijo."—hizo un movimiento con una mano para apuntar al niño, quien observaba boquiabierto a Hermione—"Agradécemelo manteniéndolo lejos de mi casa."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? Es muy temprano para bromas." Dijo ella. Draco empezaba a alterarse… más.

"Mira, no me interesa qué problemas tengas en tu casa..."—al decir esto, puso una mano en la puerta para abrirla completamente, empujando a Hermione al mismo tiempo—"No es mi asunto, pero no tengo porqué encontrarme con tus pequeñas sorpresas."

"¿Pero qué haces?" se quejó ella al ver como Draco hacía pasar al niño—que no dejaba de observarla con asombro pero no decía una palabra—dentro de su casa.

"Y si vuelve a suceder algo así, ten por seguro que llamaré a servicios sociales." Acto seguido, dio una media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero Granger lo detuvo agarrándolo de una manga.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Yo no tengo hijos!"

Draco se dio vuelta lentamente para mirarla a la cara con una distinguida expresión de disgusto. "Pues yo tampoco, y no pienso hacerme cargo de uno que dice ser tuyo."

La tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a desprenderse de su manga. Era el primer contacto que tenía con Hermione Granger en años, y no estaba saliendo nada bien. No es que le importara tampoco.

"Malfoy! No puedes venir aquí a las 6 de la mañana y dejarme con—" Su frase terminó con el cierre de la puerta de su departamento a manos de Draco, quien ya se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, pues se había aparecido en su mansión.

De vuelta en su mansión, Draco se encontró con sus padres, ya vestidos y preparados para empezar el nuevo día. Lo estaban esperando en el desayunador. La comida apareció en los platos apenas él entró, y sin mirar dos veces a sus padres, se sentó con ellos a desayunar. Los dos mayores lo observaban detenidamente, Narcissa sobre todo.

Fue ella la primera en hablar, en vistas de que Draco no parecía querer mencionar el tema.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió, Draco?" Preguntó Narcissa a su hijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró a su madre. "Lo dejé en la casa de Granger; le dejé bien claro que llamaría a servicios sociales si volvía a encontrarme con el niño, así que no creo que vuelva a suceder."

"¿Reconoció al niño como suyo?" Insistió su madre. Lucius parecía ligeramente repugnado por la idea.

"A decir verdad no, no lo hizo."—Contestó Draco.—"Pero ese no es mi problema."

"Por supuesto que no." Intervino Lucius. "Lo último que necesitamos es enterarnos de que hay un bastardo en la familia."

Narcissa negó con la cabeza levemente y volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Lucius volvió a su periódico y Draco hizo lo mismo que su madre. El desayuno transcurrió sin mediar otra palabra sobre el tema.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_28 de Agosto del 2004, 8:43 am. _

_Hoy me encontré con un niño en mi cama. Nadie quiere encontrarse con un niño en su cama. Nadie sano mentalmente al menos. Más perturbador que eso fue que el niño proclamara ser hijo mío y de la (léase lo siguiente de forma sarcástica) maravillosa Hermione Granger. _

_Actualmente me encuentro en mi oficina en la empresa principal de mi familia. Mi padre creería que pierdo el tiempo escribiendo este registro de eventos, pero he descubierto que es de gran utilidad para calmarme cuando algo me está perturbando, y en este momento estoy más que perturbado, estoy asqueado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría imaginarse a mí, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, teniendo un hijo con Hermione Granger de todas las mujeres del mundo? Tendría que estar muy mal de la cabeza._

_Y no sólo porque es una sangre sucia—preferiría a cualquier sangre sucia que no fuera ella si sólo quedaran sangres sucias en el mundo—sino porque se cree superior a mí, y es tan terca que no puede reconocer mi grandeza. _

_Mi prometida, en cambio, me ve como si fuera su príncipe azul. Se comporta como una dama, no está rodeada de dos idiotas que no saben pensar por sí mismos, y no es una rata de biblioteca. Y a pesar de no ser una come-libros, es respetablemente inteligente. Además es de sangre pura como yo, y definitivamente más bella que Hermione Granger. Un momento, ¿más? No, mi prometida es hermosa, Granger no es nada. Jamás la en considerado linda en mi vida, ¡jamás! O al menos eso quiero creer. _

_De todos modos, volviendo al punto que me perturba más, aquel niño se parecía demasiado a mí. Me pregunto qué tipo de poción utilizó aquella maniática para lograr ese parecido. Le preguntaría si no hiriera mi orgullo._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_28 de Agosto del 2004, 13:24 pm. _

_Tras recibir una carta de intimación policial, fui inmediatamente a la estación para responder a la denuncia, la cual, por supuesto, había realizado Granger, insistiendo con la ridícula idea de que aquel niño era mío._

_Cuando pensé que mi día no podía empezar peor, descubrí que Granger tenía razón, el niño resultó ser hijo mío. Lo cual en definitiva no sería tan malo si no fuera verdad también que es hijo de Hermione Granger. _

_Resulta que viene del futuro. ¡Del futuro! ¡Más bien de otra dimensión dónde todo está al revés! ¿En qué clase de pesadilla estoy metido? No puedo tener un hijo con Granger, ni en esta dimensión ni en ninguna otra. No tiene sentido, ¡por todo lo que es bueno y puro! ¡Jamás me acostaría con Granger! La idea me repugna. La única idea que se me viene a la cabeza es que aquella bruja despiadada haya encontrado algún tipo de hechizo antiguo y prohibido para robar mi… mi… esencia y quedar mágicamente embarazada. _

_Si, tuvo que haber sucedido algo así. O sucederá algo así. Es que obviamente, aquella bruja siempre tuvo una fascinación secreta conmigo de la que nunca le dijo a nadie. Por eso siempre estuvo tan empecinada conmigo en la escuela, lo noté desde el primer día. Estoy seguro de que era ella la que me miraba a mí y no al revés. _

_Es obvio que Granger está enferma, dicen que el amor puede hacerles eso a las personas. ¿Amor? ¡Qué asco! Siempre supe que Granger sentía una gran admiración hacia mí, y era obvio que yo era el mejor partido de la escuela—y sigo siéndolo—pero de ahí que quisiera crear una abominación contaminando mi sangre con la suya… nunca pensé que podría llegar a ese extremo._

_¡Un niño! ¿Y cómo se llama? Sebastian. Es increíble que Granger escogiera un nombre tan Malfoy para un mestizo. Lo peor de todo es que suena bien, ahora no podré usarlo para mis propios hijos legítimos._

_Y no sólo eso, me veo obligado a pagar una cuota alimenticia de 600 galeones mensuales. Discutir con la jueza no mejoró en lo más mínimo mi situación; estoy seguro de que estaba aliada con Granger. Debían ser amigas o algo así; pero no puedo sacar ese detalle a relucir, puesto que necesito que todo se mantenga secreto. _

_¿Y cómo demonios les explicaré este desastre a mis padres? Quedaré sordo de los gritos de mi padre; y a mi madre se le romperá el corazón al enterarse de que podría existir un Malfoy mestizo en el futuro. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_28 de Agosto del 2004, 14:14 pm. _

_Les he dicho a mis padres lo que sucedió este mediodía. Mi madre rompió en lágrimas; mi padre rompió un jarrón estrellándolo contra la pared. Tuve suerte de que eso no fuera mi cabeza._

_Esto arruinará completamente nuestra reputación si sale a la luz. _

_Por eso mis padres, luego de que mi padre maldijera en el aire repetidas veces, y luego de que mi madre dejara de llorar, decidieron que tomarían cartas en el asunto. Se encargarían de descubrir todo lo que pudieran acerca del niño con tal de poder impedir que llegase a existir en el futuro. Tendrían que recurrir a sus dotes de manipulación y persuasión para ello; eso me dejó tranquilo, pues no conozco a nadie más manipuladora que mi madre, y mi padre es más persuasivo que yo. Y eso es decir algo._

_Obviamente persuadir al niño no será difícil, puesto que por lo poco que pude averiguar, vive con mis padres en el futuro. Y por lo que pude ver con mis propios ojos, les tiene gran afecto. ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Cuando lo encontré era un niño asustado que corría a esconderse bajo las faldas de mi madre. ¡Yo soy el único que ha hecho eso alguna vez! ¿Qué sentido tiene que este niño se lleve tan bien con mis padres en el futuro? Es un mestizo; y puedo apostar mi vida a que ni siquiera es un hijo legítimo, porque no hay forma alguna de que alguna vez yo me case con Hermione Granger._

_Aún no puedo creer que esto esté sucediéndome._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_29 de Agosto del 2004, 16:33 pm._

_Anoche no pude dormir, así que dormí toda la mañana. Simplemente tenía demasiado en mi cabeza. No dejaba de imaginarme a Granger intentando seducirme; luego logré dormirme por aproximadamente un lapso de cinco minutos y soñé que Granger estaba embarazada. Me dieron nauseas. Di vueltas en la cama por horas hasta que decidí tomarme un buen vaso de whisky para que me diera sueño. _

_Los sueños, por desgracia, se hicieron más intensos. Y eran todos sobre Granger. Algunos de ellos no me permito recordar, mucho menos describir. Todo habría estado bien de haber soñado eso mismo con otra persona, ¡cualquier otra persona! Bueno, siempre y cuando fuera mujer. Eso era lo único que tenía Granger a su favor, que era mujer. Y normalmente me gustan las mujeres, pero es difícil considerar a Granger como tal. Para mí, Granger siempre será… Granger. _

_Pero en fin, lo más importante del día de hoy es que mis padres recibieron una carta de su presunto nieto. El niño, en una caligrafía que ni siquiera tengo yo, les pedía su bendición para quedarse con su madre, y proclamaba al mismo tiempo extrañarlos y querer verlos pronto. Tengo mis serias dudas sobre la orientación de ese niño. ¿En verdad fue criado por mis padres? Porque no se parece en nada a mí. Jamás les he dicho a mis padres que alguna vez los haya extrañado, más allá de que haya sucedido o no. Me dan nauseas de pensarlo, pero… ¿será posible que la sangre sucia de Granger tenga que ver en esa actitud tan… cómo dijo mi madre… adorable? No es que yo lo considere adorable, para nada. Mi madre dijo eso._

_Mi padre, por otro lado, tenía una expresión ilegible en el rostro mientras leía la carta. Luego pasó a maquinar un plan para encontrarse con el niño y Granger y empezar el proceso de recolección de información. Mi madre lo acompañó cuando fueron a por él. _

_Yo también fui, pero no al encuentro de aquellos dos, sino a verme con mi prometida. En medio de todo este desastre, ya habíamos programado con anterioridad vernos ese día en ese horario, y, ¡por Merlín! Realmente necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada con trivialidades. Fue complicado despejarme cuando vi en la calle a Granger con aquel niño, viéndose tan maternal abrazándolo y diciéndole algo que no podía escuchar desde la otra vereda. ¡Qué frustración! _

_Un momento después de verla, me alejé con mi prometida para que ella no los viera también e hiciera preguntas. Además, mis padres iban a por ellos, y eso crearía más preguntas. Las preguntas nunca son buenas cuando hay que dar demasiadas explicaciones. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_29 de Agosto del 2004, 23:06 pm._

_Mis padres le enviaron una carta a Granger. Se encontrarán con ella en un restaurante muggle el domingo. Es increíble, jamás en mi vida habría imaginado que mis padres fueran a un restaurante muggle. ¿Y todo para qué? Para intentar prevenir que yo, de alguna forma en un futuro no muy lejano, arruine todo por lo que hemos trabajado tan duro: ganar nuestra reputación otra vez._

_Por alguna razón ellos creen eso, que será mi culpa. Les expliqué mi acertada teoría de que todo sería culpa de Granger, pero ellos dijeron que no pueden estar seguros hasta estar seguros. Y no tomarán riesgos. Está bien, yo tampoco tomaría riesgos. Por eso me he decidido a hacer todo lo posible por no volver a ver a Granger a menos que sea extremadamente necesario. _

_No es que yo considere de alguna forma que podría llegar a ser posible que ella pudiera gustarme. No es posible, simplemente no es posible. Nunca me ha gustado, en verdad, ella era la que en secreto gustaba de mí, y no al revés. Nunca consideré que fuera linda siquiera, con aquel cabello alborotado e indomable, esos colmillos de hombre lobo, y esos ojos curiosos y determinados. ¿Eh? No, hay que borrar esa última parte. Nunca me pareció que sus ojos fueran atractivos. Nunca._

_Debe ser el whisky._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_31 de Agosto del 2004, 12:09 pm. _

_Mis padres acaban de salir para encontrarse con Hermione Granger y su hijo en un restaurante muggle. Jamás en mi vida pensé que tuviera que escribir una frase así. Leo las palabras una y otra vez, y no puedo creerlo. Nada de esto tiene sentido, se podría decir que todavía estoy en shock. _

_Anoche no pude dormir, para variar. Mis sueños fueron pesadillas, a veces placenteras, pero que al mismo tiempo me petrifican de sólo recordarlas. ¿Eso tiene sentido? No, probablemente no; pero hay que admitirlo, nada de esto tiene ningún sentido._

_No puedo imaginarme a mis padres en un restaurante muggle; ¡estarían rodeados de muggles! Jamás han hecho algo así… jamás han estado rodeados de muggles. Pero mis padres son capaces de acomodarse a toda situación de la forma más suave posible. Yo no heredé eso de ellos, aún me estoy tirando de los pelos para poder comprender cómo podría llegar a suceder esto._

_¿Cómo podría tener un hijo con Granger? ¿Y por qué con Granger? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me casaré dentro de dos meses con mi prometida! ¿Acaso no tengo suficiente con ella? ¿Por qué querría poseer a Granger teniendo a mi prometida? ¿Será el alcohol? No soy un bebedor asiduo; y no sé qué me llevaría a serlo. De vez en cuando bebo algo de whisky, pero es más que nada cuando no puedo dormir, y no sucede muy seguido. Estos días han sido la excepción a la regla. _

_Quizás sea culpa de mi prometida; ella quiere esperar hasta que estemos casados, lo cual es totalmente respetable, es una sangre pura de alta sociedad después de todo, es lo menos que espero de mi futura esposa. Pero hay que reconocerlo, es molesto._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_31 de Agosto del 2004, 14:01 pm. _

_El almuerzo no fue bien. Era de esperarse, Granger es impredecible. Mis padres sólo querían sacarle información al niño, ¿y ella cómo responde? Ofendiéndose sólo porque mi madre remarcó la realidad, que ella es una sangre sucia y no me merece. Claro que lo dijo con otras palabras. _

_Hay algo más extraño aún. Me han informado—como si me importara—que el niño irá a una escuela muggle. ¿Y a mí qué? ¿Por qué tendría que importarme? Por supuesto que mi padre tiene razón cuando dice que es un insulto a nuestra sangre que un Malfoy vaya a una escuela muggle, pero la realidad es que la existencia de ese niño ya es un insulto a nuestra sangre. Pero, en realidad, no existe, así que es como si nada. _

_Si realmente existiera, sin embargo, no sé si me molestaría que fuese a una escuela muggle, porque de todos modos yo no tendría nada que ver con él. Sin contar el hecho de que tengo que pagar 600 galeones mensuales para mantenerlo porque le caí mal a la jueza. _

_Es curioso, pero parece que a mi padre le molestó más que el niño vaya a ir a una escuela muggle que lo que le molestó enterarse de ese pago mensual que tendría que proporcionarle. Si no fuera Lucius Malfoy de quien estoy hablando, creería que mi padre considera a ese niño un Malfoy a todo derecho._

_Mi padre, además, me informó de que definitivamente el niño fue educado por él y mi madre. Lo cual tiene tan poco sentido como que yo pudiera llegar a tener un hijo con Granger. ¿Por qué mis padres lo criarían? Obviamente yo no lo haría, ¿pero por qué ellos? ¿Por una imposición judicial? ¿Por lástima? ¿Por qué no los padres de Granger? O, la pregunta del millón, ¿¡Por qué no Granger! _

_Algo debe estar mal en el futuro si ella no está ahí. _

_Y no, no me refiero a que el mundo sea un mejor lugar con ella. Para nada._

_El niño dijo que mis padres le dijeron—o dirían—que Granger había desaparecido. Eso me suena a abandono. Quizás se sintió repugnada por tener un hijo mío. Pero eso sí que no tiene sentido; ¿quién no querría tener un hijo mío?_

_En fin, el problema ahora es que Granger se está rehusando a cooperar. Quizás sea mi turno de intervenir. Lo que sí, será mejor que mis padres no se enteren. Y no, no es que les tema. Para nada._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_31 de Agosto del 2004, 21:11 pm. _

_Acabo de regresar de "hablar" con Granger. No sé si ha sido bueno o malo que aquel niño no estuviera presente._

_Apenas llegué me recibió con sarcasmo; debo admitir que aquello no fue tan malo, me recordó a los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos más jóvenes y no teníamos preocupaciones. Bueno, al menos no de este tipo._

_Fue asombroso que me permitiera entrar a su hogar. Es obvio que no puede resistirme, ¿qué otra explicación hay? _

_Aunque, claro, no tardó nada en insultar a mis padres. Punto a favor, cree que no soy tan malo como ellos. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si eso es verdad o no._

_Y tratamos el tema de su desaparición, según ella jamás abandonaría a un hijo suyo, lo cual da lugar a dos opciones: o miente (lo cual es dudoso viniendo de la (léase sarcásticamente) gran Hermione Granger), o en el futuro muere. Creo que ella pensó eso mismo, porque no tardó en decir que algo así parecía más digno de mí. ¿Sólo porque soy hombre debo ser el capaz de abandonar? _

_Granger tiene una estúpida teoría sobre otras dimensiones. Le sugerí a travesar un espejo, y me contestó preguntándome por qué me interesaba tanto en el asunto. ¿No es obvio que es mi deber hacer todo lo posible para que no involucrarme con ella? Aunque no sé qué me haría involucrarme con ella, no es que me parezca atractiva, para nada; no me gustan sus inquisitivos ojos marrones, ni su alborotado pero brilloso cabello, aunque hoy en día no está tan alborotado, sino que parece que ha conseguido una buena poción para peinar; tampoco me gustan sus delicados rasgos, ni sus curvas. Para nada. Y, más allá de lo físico, su actitud es lamentable. Se cree mejor que yo, no tiene ningún derecho a creerse mejor que yo, por más que yo haya sido un mortífago y ella una heroína. _

_Me preguntó si creo en el destino. La verdad me estremece la idea. ¿Podría ser un destino estar con Granger? ¿O al menos sólo tener un hijo con ella? ¿Qué broma cósmica sería esa? No quiero tener nada con ella. Ni tengo curiosidad en tener algo con ella. Y si quisiera o tuviera curiosidad al menos, no sería más que porque mi prometida quiere esperar a que estemos casados. _

_Le dije que creo en las posibilidades, y que siempre intentaré modificarlas a mí favor. Eso la ofendió por supuesto, ya que dijo que me sería muy desfavorable tener un hijo con ella, lo cual es verdad. Pero eso no es lo mejor de todo, ¡le dijo a su comadreja sobre el niño! Supongo que era de esperarse, no tiene dónde ni cómo ocultarlo, además no se le da bien mentir, no es como yo. _

_Lo más ridículo era que esperaba que yo le dijera lo mismo a mi prometida. ¡Cómo si eso fuera a pasar! Decirle algo a ella sería un desastre total, mi matrimonio correría riesgo—en eso Granger no hizo una mala deducción—y mi familia no puede afrontar eso. Necesito casarme con ella, necesito levantar la reputación de mi familia. _

_¿Y qué si no la amo? ¿Cuántos matrimonios están basados en el amor? Es suficiente con que ella me aprecie lo suficiente como para querer estar conmigo. Según Granger, todo este asunto me preocupa tanto porque en el fondo quiero estar con ella, es decir, con Granger. Esa mujer cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor, en serio. Tuve que decirle dos veces que no quería tener nada con ella, y creo que no le quedó claro, lo cual es irónico, ya que se cree tan inteligente._

_Pero en realidad el más inteligente soy yo, porque sé que en realidad no quiero estar con ella. Ella sólo se hace ilusiones conmigo, por eso le dijo a su novio, sin importarle que él acabara por dejarla. Pero yo no me hago ilusiones con ella, y sé perfectamente que los sueños que he tenido no son deseos, sólo son sueños. _

_En serio: No me gusta Granger. ¿Por qué dejaría de ser así?  
_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_N/A: _En conmemoración del segundo aniversario de la publicación de esta historia, os presento este capítulo. La primera parte es lo que sucedió poco antes del primer capítulo de la historia, y luego del 41; la segunda parte son los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy en un lapso de tres días. Si os ha gustado, puedo continuar escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Draco, pero no son más que los mismos hechos relatados antes, más él mintiéndose a sí mismo. 

_Saludos y gracias por todos los reviews!  
_


End file.
